Enfantillages
by nounette86
Summary: L'histoire commence après le voyage de noces de Castle et Beckett, au moment de leur retour à New-York
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

New-York. Dehors, le silence était exceptionnellement assourdissant, comme seul il peut l'être aux premières heures du jour un dimanche matin.

Il était à peine 6h, et la chaleur oppressante de ce début septembre se faisait sentir jusque dans la chambre. Simplement recouverte d'un drap, Kate cherchait le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait, laissant parfois échapper un soupir d'agacement. Elle sembla enfin trouver une position qui lui convienne, sur le côté, tirant le drap jusque son cou, mais laissant une de ses jambes à l'air libre comme pour chercher un peu de fraîcheur. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux clos, le souffle court, puis bougea de nouveau, cette fois-ci sans cacher son agacement. Elle soupira, lassée de ne parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Elle avait chaud, et ouvrit machinalement les yeux, bien qu'elle ait préféré dormir plus longtemps. Elle se tourna vers Rick, étendu sur le dos, endormi, l'air paisible. Ses yeux clignèrent, sans s'ouvrir, et il chassa de la main un insecte imaginaire de son nez. Kate eut envie de rire, mais se retint, se contentant de regarder son mari, et d'observer chacune de ses mimiques. On aurait dit que même endormi il faisait le pitre. De temps à autre, ses lèvres vacillaient légèrement, laissant échapper un léger grognement. Comment Rick pouvait-il dormir à poings fermés avec cette chaleur ? Certes, la journée de la veille avait été épuisante, et ils s'étaient endormis tard. Mais il devait bien faire 30 degrés dans cette chambre, et ce malgré la climatisation.

Bien décidée à se rendormir malgré tout, et à profiter de ce dimanche matin pour se reposer, Kate se lova contre l'épaule de Rick, l'effleurant de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur son torse qu'elle caressa doucement du bout des doigts, tout en cherchant le sommeil. Là son corps pesant contre le sien, l'odeur de sa peau si proche de ses lèvres, son torse si doux éveillèrent en elle des sensations complètement contradictoires avec son besoin de sommeil. Kate s'efforçait de chasser de son esprit ces douces émotions. Si la plupart du temps, elle adorait ressentir cette envie, que lui seul savait faire naître avec une telle intensité, parfois elle s'en voulait aussi d'être incapable de se maîtriser. On aurait dit une midinette vivant ses premiers émois. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là, même à l'époque où elle faisait encore mine de détester sa présence de tous les instants au commissariat. Dès le premier jour, quand elle avait dû l'arrêter et qu'il avait eu l'autorisation du maire de la suivre partout pour les besoins de l'enquête, elle avait senti l'effet physique qu'il avait sur elle. Non, ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, mais il y avait déjà à cette époque, une sorte d'alchimie physique, qui faisait qu'un seul de ses regards azurés, de ses mots, ou de ses sourires déclenche en elle cette douce envie qui pouvait se fondre très vite en besoin irrésistible si elle n'y mettait pas fin sur le champ. Par le passé, quand ils n'étaient encore que partenaires de travail, elle était devenue maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions les plus intimes, même si la façon qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre la trahissait pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus besoin de refouler ses envies … sauf quand Rick dormait profondément, épuisé par les journées qui venaient de s'écouler. Oh, elle se doutait bien que si elle avait continué à laisser courir ses doigts sur la peau de son torse, embrassant tendrement son épaule, son cou, ses lèvres, ses gestes auraient eu l'effet escompté, et Rick se serait réveillé, tel un brasier se jetant sur elle, et assouvissant tous ses désirs matinaux. Seulement, elle aurait dû supporter toute la journée les conséquences de son réveil précoce : un mari grognon. Combler son désir méritait-il qu'elle s'inflige ce calvaire ?

Décidant de le laisser dormir, et acceptant l'idée qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil, Kate se glissa hors du lit, aussi délicatement que possible, et se faufila jusque la salle de bains à pas de souris.

Une bonne douche fraîche, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps la rafraîchit instantanément et réveilla son corps encore engourdi par cette nuit trop courte. La veille, ils étaient rentrés de leur voyage de noce en Australie. Trois semaines de dépaysement total, de moments uniques, tantôt drôles, tantôt tendres ou passionnés, de découvertes et d'émerveillements. Pour elle, cela avait été le voyage de sa vie, pas seulement parce qu'elle le partageait avec son « one and done ». Mais aussi, parce que mis-à-part Kiev et Paris, elle avait peu voyagé, trop accaparée par son travail, ses douleurs, ses fantômes. Aujourd'hui tout était différent, et elle était revenue de ce road trip en Australie, des étoiles plein les yeux, des souvenirs merveilleux ancrés pour toujours dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Malgré tout, après 20h de vol et avec quatorze heures de décalage horaire à assimiler pour son corps, Kate n'en était pas encore à savourer ses souvenirs. Elle essayait de reprendre pied dans son quotidien new-yorkais, et avec une nuit si courte, la journée allait être longue.

Elle sortit de la douche, et choisit de laisser sa peau sécher à l'air ambiant afin de profiter ainsi un peu plus longtemps de la sensation de fraîcheur. Elle traversa la chambre, nue comme un ver, jetant un œil à Rick qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle se réjouit qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Elle quitta la chambre en direction de la cuisine, pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Elle n'avait pas faim, tant ce décalage horaire avait chamboulé son horloge interne. Elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, son verre dans une main, et son téléphone dans l'autre afin de prendre connaissance des messages reçus pendant ses vacances. Une pensée lui traversa un instant l'esprit : elle était nue au milieu du salon du loft. Etait-elle bien seule avec Rick ? Quand ils étaient rentrés en pleine nuit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention à quoi que ce soit, ne songeant qu'à rejoindre le lit. Les souvenirs lui revinrent : Alexis était partie pour le mois d'août en Italie avec une copine, et Martha devait être aux Hamptons profitant de la mer et du soleil. Mais et si … Kate savait qu'il était arrivé par le passé à Martha d'annuler ses projets à l'improviste, toujours prompte à se lancer dans une nouvelle idée farfelue, et ne préféra pas courir le risque que sa belle-mère la trouve nue au milieu du salon. Elle était en train de se lever quand son téléphone vibra. Un message un dimanche matin à 6h30 alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer de voyage, ce ne pouvait être que Lanie.

Gagné ! « Tu es rentrée ? On a besoin de toi. Appelle-moi. » En alerte, Kate appela aussitôt Lanie :

\- Hey Lanie !

\- Kate, désolée, tu devais dormir …

\- Non, non, avec cette chaleur, je n'arrive pas à dormir et …

\- Kate, la coupa Lanie, je sais que tu ne dois reprendre que demain, mais il faut que tu viennes.

\- C'est Espo ? Ryan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Kate, soudain inquiète au vu de l'air grave de son amie.

\- On en a trouvé un deuxième.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lanie s'était tu, comme si elle venait d'annoncer à Kate une évidence, et que son amie allait comprendre immédiatement le fond de sa pensée. Ce qui était impossible, d'abord parce qu'il y a quelques heures encore elle était au bout du monde à mille lieues du commissariat, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait l'impression que si son corpsétait bien ici à New-York, son esprit lui était resté en Australie. Castle aurait sûrement trouvé une explication métaphysique à cette sensation étrange.

\- Un deuxième quoi ? Je suis perdue, Lanie, excuse-moi mais avec le voyage et le décalage horaire, je n'ai pas encore remis vraiment les pieds à New-York.

\- Un deuxième corps … un deuxième enfant … en 24h … je n'ai jamais vu ça, Kate, c'est ... Espo et Ryan font ce qu'ils peuvent depuis samedi, mais c'est la panique … et puis …

Kate, déroutée, l'entendit renifler et étouffer un sanglot. Sans savoir la signification des larmes qu'elle devinait, elle comprit que si Lanie avait besoin d'elle, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas que de l'affaire.

\- J'arrive, Lanie, répondit-elle, sans hésiter une seconde malgré la fatigue.

\- Je t'attends à la morgue. Il est si petit … et si …

Lanie ne put terminer sa phrase et se mua dans le silence. Kate sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle connaissait bien Lanie, elle l'avait toujours vu très professionnelle, même lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter cette vision d'horreur qu'avaient été ces « sosies » d'elle-même et de Javier retrouvés pendus. Avec courage, elle avait tenu à réaliser les autopsies, surmontant le malaise qu'elle avait dû ressentir en ayant la sensation de charcuter son propre corps, et celui de son compagnon.

Ce léger sanglot que Kate avait cru entendre ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle savait que, malgré l'expérience, les enquêtes concernant des enfants étaient toujours très difficiles à vivre.

\- Hey, Lanie, ça va aller. On vient aussi vite que possible, la rassura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Kate rejoignit la chambre et s'empressa de s'habiller. Rick dormait toujours, malgré le bruit qu'elle avait dû faire en ouvrant et refermant la penderie, puis ses allers-retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Sur le point de quitter la pièce, elle le regarda quelques secondes en réfléchissant : devait-elle le réveiller ? Il s'était tourné sur le côté, et s'était recouvert du drap jusqu'aux oreilles. A croire qu'il avait froid … ou alors il tentait de se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque d'araignées, suite à sa mésaventure australienne. Kate sourit rien que d'y penser, et imagina pouvoir se moquer de lui encore quelques années avec cette histoire. Peut-être la raconterait-elle-même un jour à leurs petits-enfants. Après un câlin passionné dans une petite crique isolée qu'ils avaient découverte au cours de l'une de leurs balades, ils s'étaient assoupis, à moitié nus, sur la couverture étendue à même le sable, en bordure de forêt. Au réveil, Rick était recouvert de piqûres d'araignées du ventre jusqu'aux épaules. Il s'était plaint pendant des jours, se grattant sans arrêt, malgré les recommandations de sa bien-aimée. Il avait alors prédit sa mort imminente à cause des araignées, Redback* il en était sûr, qui avaient répandu en lui leur venin neurotoxique. Au final, son torse avait eu des airs de sapin de Noël pendant plusieurs jours, mais il avait survécu, à son grand étonnement.

Kate hésitait. Si elle partait en le laissant endormi, il allait se demander ce qui se passait, et peut-être même lui en vouloir d'être retournée au boulot avant le jour J sans lui en faire part. D'autant plus, qu'ils étaient encore, officiellement, en congé nuptial.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, près de lui.

\- « Mon cœur … » chuchota-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Pas de réaction. Nouvelle tentative avec un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres.

Rick émit un grognement dont Kate ne parvient pas à identifier la signification : à mi-chemin entre agacement et plaisir. Elle sourit.

\- « Mon cœur, je viens d'avoir Lanie au téléphone, elle a besoin de moi au boulot.

\- Hein ? On est déjà lundi ? grogna Rick, peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non, non, on est toujours dimanche, sourit Kate.

Elle le trouva craquant, malgré son air grognon, et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui, dévorant sa bouche comme s'il ne l'avait pas goûtée depuis des jours. Quelques secondes encore et Rick desserra son étreinte. Elle abandonna ses lèvres à regret.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant je suis réveillée Madame Castle ! lança-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. Pourquoi Lanie a besoin de toi si tôt ? Tu ne dois reprendre que demain.

\- Une enquête difficile, répondit Kate, n'osant lui en dire plus. Tu m'accompagnes ? Ou tu retournes dans les bras de Morphée ?

\- Les bras de Morphée, bien que très accueillants, ne sont pas aussi doux que les tiens, sourit Rick, charmeur.

\- Je comprendrais que tu veuilles te reposer …

\- J'ai compris. Maintenant que tu m'as capturé dans tes filets, tu voudrais me laisser ici pour mieux me dévorer ce soir, espèce de mante-religieuse …, lança Rick en se jetant fougueusement sur elle pour couvrir son cou de baisers.

Kate rit aux éclats tout en faisait semblant de résister à ses tendres assauts. Mais la voix de Lanie résonna dans sa tête, et elle reprit vite ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise de quoi retournait cette affaire. En un clin d'œil, Rick vit le visage lumineux de sa muse prendre l'air sérieux et grave qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Lanie a l'air bouleversé par cette affaire …

Kate hésita, puis se lança.

\- Les victimes sont des enfants, Castle.

\- Des enfants ?

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir, et se figer dans le vide. Elle savait à quoi il pensait, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Alexis. A l'instant même, il avait dû s'imaginer la douleur atroce vécue par les parents.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si, si, je viens, affirma Rick, se refusant de laisser sa femme, si expérimentée soit-elle, partir seule sur cette affaire.

\- Allez dépêche-toi alors, Lanie nous attend.

\- A vos ordres, Lieutenant !

Il était presque 7h30 quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère glaciale et austère de la morgue. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était d'autant plus saisissant qu'une chaleur étouffante et inhabituelle en cette saison maintenait la ville sous une chape de plomb. En temps normal, Kate aurait apprécié le regain de fraîcheur apporté par l'endroit. Mais toutes ces pensées étaient déjà dirigées vers ce qu'elle allait découvrir, et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Lanie, en blouse bleue, était penchée au-dessus du petit corps inerte et nu, finissant de recoudre sa poitrine. C'était un garçonnet. Il paraissait si petit sur cette immense table d'autopsie métallique. Kate comprit le malaise que Lanie avait pu ressentir quand elle avait craqué au téléphone. Sur une table voisine gisait un autre corps dont on ne devinait que la petite taille et la forme sous le drap bleu qui le recouvrait.

\- Kate ! Castle ! Vous voilà !

\- Bonjour, Lanie, répondit Kate avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle aurait aimé retrouver son amie et demoiselle d'honneur dans d'autres circonstances, et pouvoir lui raconter son voyage. Elle aurait aimé l'entendre la harceler de questions comme à son habitude, et quémander des détails croustillants. Elle lui aurait raconté l'histoire des araignées, et les délires loufoques de Castle. Elles en auraient rigolé pendant des heures.

Rick, resté en retrait, derrière Kate, se contentait d'observer de loin. S'étonnant de ne pas l'entendre saluer Lanie, Kate se tourna vers lui. Il était pétrifié, fixant le corps du petit garçon. Elle réalisa qu'après toutes ces années passées à la suivre, il n'avait jamais eu à affronter la mort d'un enfant.

Ils avaient eu affaire à des corps d'adolescents, et à des enlèvements, mais jamais à de si jeunes victimes. Le garçonnet semblait simplement endormi, paisible, mais des marques violacées lui lacéraient le cou, et son teint avait viré au bleu grisé. Une large plaie ouverte au front laissait entrevoir sa chair. Les sutures, conséquences de l'autopsie pratiquée par Lanie, complétaient cette vision insupportable. Kate, elle-même, n'avait que rarement assisté à des autopsies pratiquées sur des enfants, fort heureusement. Mais à chaque fois, malgré les années, elle devait refouler la nausée qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle se sentit mal pour Castle, qui, en plus de n'avoir jamais affronté pareille vision d'horreur, était père. Ses émotions devaient être décuplées. Elle regretta de l'avoir réveillé, les bras de Morphée auraient finalement été bien assez doux pour lui, au vu de la journée qui les attendait maintenant.

\- Castle, ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, je ….

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Voir ce petit garçon, si seul, froid, sans vie, lui retournait le cœur, au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Je vais t'attendre au commissariat. Je vais voir les gars, finit-il par dire calmement.

\- Ok. Je te rejoins là-bas dès que possible.

Rick tourna les talons, et quitta la morgue précipitamment, incapable d'en voir davantage. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Quand il était entré, ce n'est pas l'enfant qu'il avait vu en premier, mais le visage d'Alexis, ou plutôt de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Des images toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres avaient alors déferlé dans sa tête, il avait ressenti cette douleur qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à supporter un jour : celle de vivre la mort de la chair de sa chair, de son enfant. Alexis. Il allait lui passer un coup de fil, pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle était en Italie avec Lindsay. Mais il fallait qu'il l'entende. Maintenant. Peu importe le décalage horaire.

Kate s'approcha de Lanie, qui avait l'air plus apaisée qu'au téléphone, comme si sentir la présence de son amie auprès d'elle lui permettait d'affronter plus sereinement cette affaire.

\- Alors Lanie, raconte-moi, dit doucement Kate, en passant sa main dans son dos.

\- Jason Miller, 6 ans. Porté disparu samedi après-midi. On l'a trouvé tôt ce matindans un parc, dans une boîte en plastique, fermée. D'après la température du foie, il a été tué entre 3h et 4h cette nuit.

\- Une boîte en plastique ?

Kate s'imagina l'enfant dans une boîte : il était plutôt petit bien-sûr, mais le meurtrier avait sûrement dû forcer sur son corps, ses membres, lui brisant peut-être les os, pour réussir à le faire tenir dans une boîte. Cette pensée la rendit malade.

\- Oui, une boîte, Esposito et Ryan t'en diront plus, l'expertise doit être terminée.

\- Et toi qu'as-tu trouvé ? Il a été étranglé ?

\- Oui, avec une cordelette, je pense, ou du moins un lien peu épais, une ficelle, un cordon, un lacet peut-être. La blessure au front est ante-mortem.

\- Il a été frappé ?

\- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est cogné ou est tombé contre un mur. J'ai trouvé ça dans la blessure, c'est du béton, continua Lanie en montrant à Kate la substance grise granuleuse qui se trouvait sous son microscope.

\- Comment un enfant peut se faire une blessure pareille en tombant de sa hauteur ? Il mesure quoi, 1m20 pas beaucoup plus … .

Kate fixait la blessure du garçonnet, imaginant tous les scenarios possible.

\- Peut-être qu'il a été poussé, ou jeté contre des parpaings. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. J'ai aussi trouvé deux traces d'injections ante-mortem là, continua Lanie en soulevant le petit bras pour montrer à Kate les points rougis, je n'ai pas encore les résultats des analyses toxicologiques.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de souffrances pour un si petit bonhomme …

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques secondes sans parler, se contentant de fixer le corps meurtri. Kate s'efforça de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer, et de ne pas, pour l'instant, imaginer le calvaire subi par l'enfant. Jason. Mais elle pensait aux parents. Comment peut-on survivre à la perte de son enfant ? Elle avait souffert si douloureusement à la mort de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, des années après, même si l'arrestation de Bracken avait fait taire ses vieux démons, elle ressentait toujours cette douleur, plus douce certes, plus supportable. Elle ne la quitterait jamais. Mais voir son enfant mourir tragiquement, à l'encontre de toute la logique de la vie, ce devait être la pire des souffrances, si tant est qu'il y ait une gradation dans la douleur. Elle était témoin depuis des années de la relation unique qui unissait Rick à Alexis. Elle savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle, pour son enfant. Elle pensa à son propre désir d'enfant, encore en sommeil, et refoula de nouveau sa nausée. Revenir à du concret, à l'enquête, rapidement … ou, comme Lanie plus tôt ce matin, elle allait se laisser submerger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Pas de trace d'agression sexuelle ? reprit Kate.

\- Non, rien du tout. Et ce petit gars était en pleine santé. L'autopsie n'a rien révélé d'anormal. Il me reste quelques analyses à faire.

Kate se tourna vers l'autre table métallique. Lanie s'avança et souleva le drap bleu, découvrant le visage d'un autre garçonnet, tout blond. Aux premiers abords, il semblait lui-aussi simplement endormi. Mais les marques autour de son cou, la rigidité et la froideur de son corps rappelaient la terrible réalité.

\- Braiden Moore, 5 ans. Retrouvé samedi matin, dans le parc Greenway.

\- Samedi matin ? Et Jason a été porté disparu samedi après-midi ? Donc si on a affaire à un seul tueur, alors il s'est débarrassé du corps de Braiden, pour enlever le jour même Jason.

\- Il n'y a forcément qu'un seul tueur, Kate …, affirma Lanie en soupirant, avant de poursuivre. On l'a aussi trouvé recroquevillé dans une boîte, il était porté disparu depuis jeudi après-midi. Mais la mort remonte à la nuit de vendredi à samedi, aux environs de 4h du matin pour être précise.

\- Le tueur a attendu plus d'une journée entre l'enlèvement et le meurtre. Tuer n'est donc peut-être pas sa motivation première.

\- Tu crois que sa motivation a une importance ? Le résultat est là …, deux gamins sont morts, ajouta Lanie cynique.

\- Comprendre sa motivation nous aidera à trouver le salaud qui leur a fait ça, Lanie.

Lanie se contenta d'acquiescer du regard, puis reprit son compte-rendu d'autopsie, comme pour se raccrocher au jargon médico-légal, et éviter de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle savait qu'elle était à fleur-de-peau ces derniers jours, et cette affaire n'arrangeait rien. Elle n'était pas prête pour l'instant à en parler à Kate. Sa présence suffisait à lui faire du bien.

\- Mort par strangulation lui aussi, et plusieurs traces d'injections ante-mortem sur le bras, comme Jason. Les analyses ont révélé de fortes doses de morphine.

\- De morphine ? Quelles quantités ?

\- Beaucoup trop au vu de son poids. Il y a eu trois injections en 24h. Le petit devait être complètement amorphe etsomnolent au moment de sa mort, peut-être même en hypothermie. Je n'ai pas encore tous les résultats d'analyse, c'est le week-end, et on manque de personnel.

\- Il avait un problème de santé, une maladie, qui aurait nécessité ces injections ?

\- Non, il était en bonne santé lui-aussi, pas de traitement médical en cours. Pas d'agression sexuelle non plus. Mis à part l'âge des enfants, et la blessure à la tête de Jason, tout est identique.

De nouveau, elles se turent quelques secondes, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Lanie finit par rompre le silence :

\- A partir de combien de victimes parle-t-on de tueur en série ?

\- En théorie, à partir de trois victimes, répondit Kate, mais je crois que vu les circonstances, peu importe le nombre. Je peux dire, sans me tromper, qu'on a affaire à ce genre depsychopathe. Trop de similitudes pour que ce soit un hasard. Le mode opératoire est le même, si on excepte la blessure de Jason.

\- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que les deux petits ont été bien traités. Je veux dire, quelqu'un a pris soin d'eux. Il n'y a aucune trace de sévices, et d'après le contenu de leur estomac, ils ont été nourris : du lait, des céréales, des biscuits ... Et ils étaient propres, comme si on leur avait fait prendre un bain.

\- Ils étaient habillés ?

\- Oui, tous les deux portaient des pyjamas. Ils ont été envoyés au labo pour des analyses.

\- Et les vêtements qu'ils portaient au moment de l'enlèvement ?

\- On n'a rien retrouvé.

\- Merci, Lanie, sourit Kate.

\- Merci à toi d'être venue si vite, je sais que tu avais encore un jour de repos, mais ...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Lanie. Un jour plus tôt ou plus tard, ne t'en fais pas, on a bien profité de notre voyage de noces.

Kate sentit que Lanie, de nouveau, se laissait envahir par ses émotions. Elle lut dans son regard une véritable douleur, et ne put se l'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lanie ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller …

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est cette affaire … ça me …

Lanie ne put achever sa phrase, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya du bout des doigts.

\- Désolée, Kate …

\- Ne sois pas désolée, Lanie. On est là maintenant, à nous tous on va le trouver ce salaud.

Elle esquissa un sourire que Kate sentait n'être qu'une façade.

\- Je vais aller voir les gars, savoir où ils en sont.Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Préviens-moi dès que tu as les résultats des analyses, lança Kate, déjà partie vers la sortie.

Elle avait rarement vu Lanie pleurer, encore moins au travail. Elle était plutôt d'un naturel joyeux et taquin, pas du style à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Kate se demandait si Lanie pouvait lui cacher quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce seulement la vue de ces petits corps sans vie qui l'avait bouleversée. Elle avait,elle-aussi, eu bien du mal à supporter cette vision d'horreur.

* * *

Ils étaient assis côte à côte face à son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Mais il n'était pas question de se relâcher, tant que l'enquête n'aurait pas avancé de façon significative. Victoria Gates avait sa tête des mauvais jours, ceux où rien ne se passait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Derrière ses lunettes, elle les regardait d'un œil sombre, presque assassin. S'ils n'avaient pas été à plein temps sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs jours, ils auraient juré qu'elle était sur le point de leur passer un savon. Mais ils le savaient, il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvaient la mettre dans cet état : Castle, et le Maire de New-York.

\- Je viens d'avoir un appel de M. le Maire, annonça leur Capitaine.

\- Déjà ? demanda Esposito prenant un air interdit.

\- Oui, déjà, Lieutenant Esposito ! asséna Gates avec vigueur.

Esposito n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air de tenir des propos déplacés. Il était simplement surpris que d'une part, le maire soit déjà levé de si bonne heure un dimanche matin, et d'autre part déjà au courant qu'on avait trouvé le corps sans vie de Jason Miller. Le petit était encore sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie.

Il va sans dire que M. le Maire exige une enquête rapide et rondement menée. De plus, il a été très clair : la presse ne doit pas être tenue informée de cette découverte. Rien ne doit enfants assassinés en vingt-quatre heures. Aucun suspect. Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de tous ceux qui ont des enfants en âge d'aller à l'école. Si on pouvait éviter des scènes de panique générale.

Victoria Gates transmettait les ordres, jouant son rôle de Capitaine à la perfection. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si en tant que mère de famille, elle n'aurait pas préféré savoir que deux enfants avaient été tués par un psychopathe, et qu'il fallait surveiller de près sa progéniture.

\- On va faire ce qu'on peut, Chef, répondit Ryan, mais ça va être difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va être difficile,Lieutenant Ryan ? demanda Gates, avec autorité.

\- Empêcher les journalistes de fouiner. Et puis, le FBI fait rarement dans la discrétion.

Ryan se remémora l'arrivée de la cavalerie jeudi soir. Comme pour tout enlèvement d'enfant, c'est le FBI qui avait juridiction sur l'affaire Braiden Moore. Une équipe de plusieurs agents et techniciens avait été dépêchée de Washington, dès le signalement de la disparition de leur fils par les Moore. Ils étaient arrivés chez la famille de Braiden toutes sirènes hurlantes, dans leurs SUV noirs flambants neufs aux vitres teintés. Difficile de passer inaperçus. L'Alerte Amber avait été déclenchée, et diffusée sur toutes les chaînes de télévision et de radio, mais aussi sur Internet, rapidement relayée via les réseaux sociaux. Et toute l'Amérique avait appris samedi midi la triste issue de cet enlèvement.

L'Alerte Amber avait de nouveau été déclenchée pour Jason Miller, ce même samedi dans la soirée. Cette fois, la procédure avait été plus longue à mettre en place, car Mme Miller pensait que Jason avait été récupéré par son père, après une sortie scolaire au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle. Elle ne s'était inquiétée qu'en fin de journée, quand elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre son ex-mari. Avec Esposito, ils avaient fini par le localiser dans la soirée, dînant tranquillement dans un restaurant du Queens, en charmante compagnie. M. Miller pensait son fils avec sa mère. Quand le corps de Jason avait été trouvé tôt ce matin, Ryan s'était dit que le destin avait choisi de s'acharner cruellement sur ses parents. Non seulement, ils avaient perdu leur petit garçon, mais ils allaient devoir vivre avec l'idée que leur divorce et leur manque de communication avaient pu influer sur la destinée fatale de Jason. L'Alerte Amber, levée tôt ce matin, n'avait donc été active que peu de temps, mais cela aurait sûrement suffi à ce que les New-Yorkais en aient eu connaissance dès aujourd'hui.

\- Chef, avec l'Alerte Amber, je doute qu'on puisse cacher bien longtemps à la presse la mort de Jason Miller, se risqua Esposito, tout le monde attend des nouvelles …

\- Le FBI a quitté le domicile des Miller, ils sont déjà en route pour venir installer un poste de crise dans nos locaux, poursuivit Gates, faisant mine d'ignorer la remarque de son lieutenant.

Esposito roula des yeux en laissant échapper un soupir. Gates savait que ses hommes n'aimaient pas l'intrusion des agents fédéraux dans leur commissariat, et encore moins quand ils allaient devoir se soumettre à leurs ordres. Mais c'était LA condition pour qu'ils puissent participer à l'enquête, puisque les deux corps avaient été trouvés sur leur juridiction, le 12ème District. Ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble que ça leur plaise ou non.

\- Ils ramènent les familles Miller et Moore avec eux. Cela évitera qu'elles puissent être contactées par la presse. Je m'occupe d'elles. Vous deux, faites le point avec les fédéraux dès leur arrivée. Mettez tout ce dont ils ont besoin à leur disposition.

\- Oui, Chef, acquiescèrent-ils.

\- Ne parlez à personne de l'affaire, en dehors de moi et du FBI. C'est bien clair ? Personne.

\- Oui, Chef, mais …, tenta Ryan.

\- On doit le trouver avant une nouvelle disparition, on n'a pas le choix, poursuivit-elle, l'air de s'être adoucie, comme pour leur montrer qu'elle savait pouvoir compter sur eux.

\- Oui, Chef.

\- Je veux être tenue personnellement informée toutes les heures de l'avancée de l'enquête, ajouta Gates

\- Oui, Chef.

\- Bien, maintenant faisons le point. Le Dr Parish a-t-elle transmis son rapport préliminaire concernant Jason Miller ? demanda le Capitaine Gates en se retournant pour aller se rasseoir.

Les gars n'eurent pas le te temps de lui répondre. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait attiré l'attention du Capitaine. Elle l'avait aperçu à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre. Il était assis au bureau de Beckett, en train de téléphoner, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Castle fait ici ? s'étonna-t-elle, retirant ses lunettes comme pour mieux observer l'intrus. Pourquoi n'est-il n'est pas avec le lieutenant Beckett ? Ils se sont disputés ?

Les hypothétiques déboires conjugaux de Monsieur et Mme Castle semblaient intéresser le Capitaine au plus haut point. Après tout, ces deux-là auraient pu être les héros d'un de ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose dont Gates raffolait.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, sourit Ryan, Beckett est à la morgue avec Lanie. Apparemment elle leur a demandé de venir.

\- Pourquoi le Dr Parish leur a-t-elle demandé de venir ? Ils rentrent à peine de leur voyage de noces …

\- C'est une affaire délicate, Chef, se contenta de répondre Esposito.

\- Oui, répondit Gates comprenant ce que sous-entendait son Lieutenant, bien, je vous écoute concernant le rapport d'autopsie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Hoboken, New-Jersey._

Il était réveillé depuis longtemps, bien avant l'aube. Il se demandait même s'il avait dormi après son départ, tant son esprit semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Elle avait été efficace comme à son habitude. Elle était restée deux heures à peine, mais il humait encore son parfum, presque l'odeur de sa peau. Il était assis dans le canapé, vêtu simplement de son jean, pieds et torse nus, face à l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son café, encore fumant, était posé sur la table basse, à côté du cendrier, regorgeant de mégots. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant la maison respirer.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier, scrutant l'écran. Ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement de haut en bas, et il le referma brutalement. Elle n'était pas là. Il prit son briquet, alluma une cigarette, et la porta à sa bouche tout en s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé. Du revers de la main, il essuya son front en sueur, puis ferma les yeux.

Il pensait à son sourire, encore enfantin par certains côtés, qui contrastait avec le corps de femme qu'elle lui offrait. Ce sourire déclenchait en lui une pulsion insatiable. Elle avait souri et il s'était emparé de sa bouche, ses mains agrippant ses seins, ses cuisses. Il n'avait pris le temps ni de sentir la douceur de sa peau, ni de goûter ses lèvres. Il l'avait prise, debout, contre le mur, brutalement, bestialement, ne décelant dans son regard brun ni peur ni dégoût. Elle avait aimé ça, il en était sûr. Et elle était partie, ne laissant plus derrière elle que son parfum s'évanouissant dans la moiteur du salon.

Son esprit continuait de divaguer. Dans le bosquet, il avait enfin pu profiter de la fraîcheur apportée par les grands chênes. Comme un automate, il était arrivé près du chemin qu'il cherchait. Plus loin, les lumières des gratte-ciels de Manhattan, comme des milliers de lucioles, étiraient leurs phares dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Mais ici, à l'abri des arbres, la nuit était encore impénétrable. Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, se déplaçant furtivement entre les branchages, puis rejoignant le chemin, il s'était mis à trottiner comme un jogger, cherchant à garder un bon rythme, malgré son souffle court, et le point de côté qui le tiraillait. Il avait senti d'un coup le poids des années, et les méfaits du tabagisme, et s'était dit que refaire un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. En quittant le parc, il n'avait pas vu les deux vagabonds, à moitié assoupis contre le mur, sous des couvertures usées, et des vieux cartons bouillis. Il avait attendu d'être dans la rue pour cesser de courir, et reprendre son souffle. Adoptant un rythme de marche plus lent, il s'était allumé une cigarette et avait disparu dans la nuit, ne croisant pas âme qui vive.

Son effluve léger, presque imperceptible, parvint jusque ses narines, attisant de nouveau la pulsion qui s'était enfin apaisée. Il se redressa d'un bond et rouvrit son ordinateur. La main sur la souris, il fit défiler les photos, s'attardant sur chacune d'elle, avec un regard lubrique. Elle était sienne.

* * *

A peine passée la porte de l'ascenseur, Kate se mit à chercher du regard ses coéquipiers. Elle salua les quelques collègues qu'elle croisa, puis jetant un œil vers le bureau du Capitaine, elle aperçut Esposito et Ryan en train de discuter avec Gates, porte close. Elle hésita à aller frapper à la porte et les rejoindre, mais elle se retint. Elle n'était pas censée être déjà de retour, elle préférait attendre qu'on vienne à elle.

Castle était installé à son bureau, l'air pensif, jouant d'une main avec un petit caillou qu'il faisait rouler entre son pouce et son index. Une petite pierre toute ronde, lisse et polie par les flots qui avait attiré son attention, il y a quelques jours, sur une plage australienne. Il s'était amusé à raconter à Kate l'histoire de ce caillou qu'elle trouvait joli mais insignifiant parmi les millions de galets qui recouvraient cette plage. Trimballé par l'océan, balayé par les vents, enfoui dans les sables, le petit caillou si parfait, avait surmonté tempêtes et bourrasques pour arriver juste à leurs pieds, et être ramassé. C'était sa destinée. Là où Kate, avec sa moue sceptique, ne voyait qu'un caillou, Rick imaginait une allusion symbolique à leur histoire d'amour. Au final, il avait gardé la petite pierre, souvent au fond de sa poche, et avait déjà pris l'habitude de la faire glisser entre ses doigts quand il réfléchissait.

En voyant Kate arriver, il se leva d'un bond, par réflexe, comme un enfant qui a peur de se faire gronder, et s'installa sur sa chaise, à la place qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda tendrement Kate, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, désolé. C'est juste qu'il était si petit …. Et Alexis …

\- Je sais, Castle …, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi, combien de crimes on a résolu ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, plus d'une centaine …, répondit Kate, évasive, mais jamais de crimes de ce genre.

\- Oui, des femmes trompées ou des amants jaloux qui avaient muté en tueurs sanguinaires, des voleurs et des dealers assassins, des ninjas vengeurs, des criminels spatio-temporels …

\- Des criminels spatio-temporels ?

\- Oui, souviens-toi … Il …

\- Je me souviens, Castle, l'interrompit immédiatement Kate, mais …

Kate avait pris son air exaspéré, et Rick n'avait de toute façon pas envie de se lancer dans une plaisanterie. Pour une fois, il se serait bien passé d'avoir un meurtrier à pourchasser, pas seulement parce que cette enquête avait interrompu sa dernière journée de tranquillité avec Kate, mais surtout parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait être difficile à vivre, et réveillerait ses pires angoisses et terreurs paternelles. Heureusement, il avait pu joindre Alexis qui lui avait confirmé qu'elle allait très bien, et profitait « à fond », selon son expression, « de tous les délices de l'Italie ». Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage, préférant imaginer que les délices en question faisaient référence aux glaces, spaghettis et autre tiramisu, plutôt qu'à un jeune gigolo bronzé et imberbe.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous nos crimes habituels … je veux bien, je peux les comprendre … mais ça … Comment quelqu'un peut faire des horreurs pareilles à un enfant ? C'est … J'ai beau imaginé des crimes horribles, ou farfelus parfois dans mes romans, je le reconnais, je ne comprendrais jamais la cruauté et la sauvagerie dont peut être capable un être humain. Tu as déjà eu des affaires de ce type ?

\- Non, concernant des enfants, jamais …, répondit-elle en regardant la famille d'éléphants qui trônait sur son bureau, songeant au lien ombilical qui lie éternellement un enfant à ses parents.

\- Comment fais-tu … ? Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre : c'est ton boulot, si tu n'es pas là pour eux, qui le sera … mais …

\- Oui …

\- Tu es si forte, sourit fièrement Castle, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Si cette affaire est trop difficile à vivre pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, lui dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne, et caressant du pouce le petit caillou qui s'y trouvait. Il y a deux jours on était encore sur une plage au soleil et là … Tu n'es pas flic, toi, tu n'as pas à être là pour eux.

Il saisit ses mains entre les siennes. Puis avança son visage vers elle, la fixant avec un regard empli de tendresse :

\- Non, mais je dois être là pour toi. On est partenaires, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter cette affaire toute seule.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, mon cœur, il y a les gars, et Lanie, alors si vraiment …

\- Non, non, je reste.

\- D'accord, sourit-elle, en parlant des gars, que font-ils avec Gates ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai à peine eu le temps de leur parler en arrivant. Ils ignoraient que Lanie t'avait appelée. Que t'a-t-elle appris ?

Kate lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'avaient enduré les deux petits garçons, et de sa certitude qu'ils avaient affaire à un tueur en série.

\- Un psychopathe animé par une pulsion malsaine …, continua Castle, comment on trouve un psychopathe ?

\- En cherchant l'histoire, il y a toujours une histoire à l'origine, Castle, tu devrais le savoir ! s'exclama Kate, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris ! ricana-t-il.

Kate lui jeta un regard blasé, mais elle était contente qu'il retrouve le sourire malgré tout.

\- Tu as jeté un œil au tableau ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, pas encore, je t'attendais. Je ne voulais pas m'y plonger sans avoir les détails de l'autopsie.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le tableau blanc, déjà recouvert de photos et d'annotations. Chacun, silencieusement, se plongea dans l'observation et l'analyse de tout ce qu'il y voyait. Appuyés côte à côte contre le bureau, leurs yeux allaient et venaient entre les photos, les chiffres, les commentaires inscrits par Esposito et Ryan.

A gauche, Braiden Moore, la première victime à droite Jason Miller la seconde victime. Les deux photos sûrement prises à l'école, montraient deux garçonnets bien vivants : Braiden, un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus, l'air espiègle et Jason, cheveux et yeux foncés, une allure sérieuse dans son uniforme d'école. Puis les indices photographiés étaient identiques des deux côtés : une sorte de grande boîte en plastique rectangulaire qui leur avait servi de cercueil, un ourson en tissu de patchwork (sur l'une des photos, il était dans les tons bleus sur l'autre dans les tons verts) il y avait un mot inscrit : diflubenzuron. Et d'autres photos : de la blessure de Jason, des marques d'injection, des lieux où avaient été trouvés les corps. En haut, sur la bande chronologique tracée en rouge, l'heure de la disparition, de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été vus vivants, et de leur mort. Rien d'autre. Cela semblait bien maigre comme départ.

\- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse corroborer les chiffres avec ce qu'il est, un tueur en série, lâcha Rick, l'air grave.

\- Oui … Les deux enfants, excepté leur sexe et leur âge, ne se ressemblent pas. Physiquement je veux dire. Quel est le lien ? demanda Kate, parlant à la fois à Rick et elle-même.

\- Si lien il y a …

\- Une théorie, Castle ?

\- Euh … non … mais si c'est un psychopathe, il n'a pas forcément choisi les enfants pour une raison précise. C'est peut-être le hasard …, juste le besoin de tuer … un enfant …

\- Ce n'est jamais le hasard, il y a toujours un lien. Pourquoi ces garçons plutôt que d'autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est peut-être ça le lien.

\- Peut-être …

Kate était perplexe. Elle savait qu'ils allaient vivre les prochaines heures avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, redoutant l'annonce d'une nouvelle disparition.

-Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle.

Ils sursautèrent, reconnaissant dans leur dos le ton ferme et assuré, mais en même temps empreint de sympathie, de Victoria Gates. Esposito et Ryan, l'air sérieux, se tenaient à ses côtés, chacun une pile de papiers à la main.

\- Bonjour Capitaine, annonça Kate, salut les gars.

\- Hey, Beckett.

\- Contente de vous revoir ici, Lieutenant Beckett. Vous aussi, Monsieur Castle. Mais vous ne devriez pas être chez vous en train de vous remettre de votre voyage pour nous revenir en pleine forme demain ?

\- J'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait une affaire délicate, Chef. Et …

\- Délicate, le mot est faible. Inutile de dire qu'il y a urgence. Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, je vous laisse mettre au courant Beckett. Monsieur Castle, toutes vos élucubrations et théories farfelues seront les bienvenues.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Castle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Allez, au travail ! Trouvons ce psychopathe rapidement.

Victoria Gates leur avait asséné ces dernières paroles avec détermination, presque avec rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _West Village, Manhattan._

D'habitude, à cette heure-là le dimanche matin, Addison était encore enfouie sous sa couette, grappillant la moindre minute de sommeil. Il était plus de 9 heures, et, enfermée dans la salle de bains, elle laissait l'eau de la douche ruisseler sur son corps, baigner son visage de sa fraîcheur. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de Jason, sa bouille encore toute ronde, la manière qu'il avait de sucer son pouce lorsqu'il était fatigué.

Quand elle était rentrée de sa soirée chez Jeff, un peu avant minuit, l'heure du couvre-feu imposé par ses parents, elle avait vu la grosse voiture noire garée devant chez elle, et s'était demandés'ils avaient eu de la visite. Et puis tout était allé très vite. Elle était entrée, les trouvant assis dans le canapé face à deux agents fédéraux, Wade et Clayton. Sa mère pleurait, le visage de son père était livide. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il était arrivé un drame à un membre de sa famille. Puis les agents lui avaient dit que Jason Miller avait disparu, et qu'ils interrogeaient toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir des informations. Sa mère était amie avec Janice Miller, la maman de Jason, depuis l'université. C'est comme ça qu'Addison était devenue sa baby-sitter, le gardant régulièrement le soir, surtout depuis le divorce de M. et Mme Miller, quelques mois auparavant.

Addison avait appris la nouvelle avec stupeur, et toute tremblante, elle avait répondu aux questions des agents. Ils lui avaient bien expliqué que chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance pour retrouver Jason au plus vite. Mais Addison n'avait pas eu le moindre détail intéressant à leur fournir. Elle leur avait confirmé qu'elle avait gardé Jason mercredi soir, alors que Mme Miller et ses fils aînés étaient allés au cinéma. Ils avaient joué et regardé la télévision, puis elle avait couché Jason. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Jasonparaissait simplement excité à l'idée d'aller découvrir le Museum d'Histoire Naturelle samedi avec sa classe. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de Braiden Moore. Ils n'avaient pas posé de question.

Les agents étaient repartis en recommandant à l'adolescente de rester disponible au cas où, et de les prévenir si quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

Mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Elle aurait voulu se souvenir de quelque chose pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Jason. Le film de ce mercredi soir repassait en boucle dans sa tête, en vain. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à échanger des messages avec Jeff et Alicia, à propos de l'Alerte Amber qui circulait sur Internet.

Des coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain interrompirent ses réflexions.

\- Addy ? Que fais-tu chérie ? demanda sa mère, tambourinant de plus belle à la porte.

\- Maman ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? A ton avis ?! cria Addison pour que le bruit de l'eau ne couvre pas ses paroles.

\- Ne traîne pas sous la douche ! La messe est à 10h, se contenta de répondre sa mère.

Elle mourrait déjà d'ennui rien qu'à l'idée de devoir assister à la messe en compagnie de ses parents, et écouter le sermon interminable du père Daniel. Surtout aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Jeff et Alicia seraient sûrement là eux-aussi, et avec un peu de chance leurs parents les laisseraient aller manger un hamburger après l'office.

Elle entendit la sonnerie caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, sortit en vitesse de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et se saisit de son téléphone posé à côté du lavabo. C'était d'Alicia, sa meilleure amie.

« Jason est mort »

Addison s'était figée, lisant et relisant les trois petits mots. Après Braiden, Jason. Se pouvait-il qu'Alicia se trompe ? Non …

Un nouveau message arriva dans la foulée, comme si Alicia anticipait l'incertitude de son amie.

« C'est aux infos. Et surTwitt. »

Elle se sentit défaillir, sa tête se mit à bourdonner et sa vision se troubla. Elle vacilla, s'appuyant au lavabo en hurlant : « Maman ! ».

Sa mère était arrivée à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber, et avait compris aux larmes qui baignaient le visage de sa fille qu'elle avait appris la triste nouvelle.

Exceptionnellement, ses parents l'avaient dispensée d'aller à la messe, s'inquiétant de la voir si pâle. Elle avait regagné son lit, s'était enfouie sous la couette, et avait longuement pleuré, ne s'interrompant que pour lire les messages qu'Alicia envoyait.

Elle avait fini par allumer la télévision, qui diffusait en boucle la photo de Jason, celle où il portait son uniforme d'école. Le bandeau en bas de l'écran annonçait que l'Alerte Amber avait été suspendue. Des journalistes semblaient s'interroger sur les raisons de cette suspension : certains disaient que si l'alerte avait été suspendue, c'était que l'enfant était mort, puisque personne n'avait annoncé qu'il avait été retrouvé en vie. Mais rien ne disait officiellement que Jason était en mort. Addison voulait se raccrocher à cette idée, et au maigre espoir qui, pour elle, subsistait.

* * *

New-York, 12ème district.

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre autour de la table, leurs gobelets de cafés posés parmi des papiers, photos, documents qui s'amoncelaient dans tous les sens. Un ventilateur de fortune tournait lentement, émettant un ronronnement mécanique. Le courant d'air sec qui s'en échappait, contrastait avec l'espèce de moiteur qui régnait dans la salle de réunion. Esposito et Ryan se lancèrent dans le récit des événements. Beckett et Castle buvaient leurs paroles, attentifs au moindre détail.

Javier Esposito commença, sur un ton monocorde, se voulant le plus clair et concis possible. Il était indispensable que Beckett et Castle soient informés de l'intégralité des affaires, mais chaque minute était précieuse. Il voulait avoir terminé avant le branle-bas de combat que provoquerait l'arrivée des fédéraux.

\- Braiden Moore, 5 ans, a disparu jeudi vers 15h30 à la sortie de son école, St Luke, dans West Village. Sa sœur Dana, 12 ans, est passée le chercher, comme souvent après la classe. Mais elle ne l'apas trouvé, il ne l'attendait pas à l'endroit habituel. L'Alerte Amber a été déclenchée vers 16h30.

\- On a interrogé près de 80 personnes, continua Ryan, présentes dans l'école ou dans les environs au moment de la disparition. Mais ça n'a rien donné.

\- Qui a vu en dernier Braiden de façon certaine ? le coupa Beckett.

\- Sa maîtresse, Jessica Mayer. Elle dit que tous les enfants sont sortis en même temps de l'école après la sonnerie à 15h30. Plusieurs mamans ont aussi aperçu Braiden attendre Dana à l'endroit habituel, près de la grille.

\- Pourtant Dana ne l'a pas trouvé. Etait-elle en retard ? demanda Castle.

\- Apparemment non. Dana est sortie du collège voisin à 15h25, et n'a pas traîné en route. Mais quand elle est arrivée à l'école, Braiden n'était pas là. Des adultes l'ont aidée à chercher son frère dans la foule, et au final ils ont appelé le 911 vers 15h45.

\- Braiden s'est volatilisé en quelques minutes à peine. Et personne n'a rien vu ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Non. Ni cri, ni bousculade. Rien. Les abords de l'école ont été ratissés, des équipes cynophiles ont arpenté chaque ruelle dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. La piste de l'enfant s'arrête dans la rue, face à l'école, comme s'il était monté tout simplement dans une voiture.

Esposito s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de café. Castle réfléchissait : les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il tentait de tisser des liens, de créer des connexions pour trouver l'histoire à l'origine de ce roman macabre. Beckett était elle-aussi en pleine réflexion, abordant les informations de façon méthodique, comme si elle-même avait dirigé le début de l'enquête : les faits, les uns après les autres, devaient être disséqués.

\- Et du côté de la famille ? continua Kate.

\- Rien que de très banal : les parents sont divorcés. Cette semaine, Braiden et Dana, étaient chez leur mè a interrogé beaucoup de monde, famille, amis, copains des enfants mais ça n'a rien apporté. Toutes les personnes interrogées sont clean, pas de casier, des alibis solides, pas d'antécédent psychiatrique ….

\- On n'a rien en somme …, résuma Castle, le regard perdu dans les photos des scènes de crimes.

\- Tu as l'art des conclusions déprimantes, bro …, ironisa Esposito.

\- On n'a pas rien … on n'a pas grand-chose, rectifia Kate. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : « on a réussi avec moins que ça » …

Castle esquissa un sourire, se remémorant le moment où il avait fait cette remarque à Beckett.

\- Et du côté du labo ? poursuivit Kate

La boîte est en plastique noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, vendue un peu partout, centres commerciaux, magasins de bricolage et jardinage … Une empreinte partielle mais qui ne figure pas au Codis. Des traces de rouilles, de terre, et de diflubenzuron en très petites quantités, détailla Kevin Ryan en lisant le rapport des experts.

\- Je n'ai pas la main verte, coupa Castle, mais le diflubenzuron, c'est un insecticide ça non ?

Ryan acquiesça, tandis que Kate jetait un regard interrogateur à Castle s'étonnant de ses connaissances en horticulture.

\- Des recherches … pour un roman …, ajouta Castle l'air entendu à l'intention de sa muse, j'avais imaginé un plan machiavélique à base d'empoisonnement …

\- Castle … Je peux continuer ? demanda Ryan, l'air faussement agacé.

\- Euh … oui, désolé.

\- On pense que la boîte a pu servir à stocker des outils de jardin.

\- Pour ce qui est du pyjama qu'il portait, poursuivit Esposito, rien de particulier. Aucune fibre corporelle. Dans les deux cas, les garçons tenaient un ourson en tissu. Ce n'est pas un jouet du commerce, plutôt un genre de peluche cousu main.

\- Et à l'endroit où on a trouvé le corps de Braiden ?

\- Rien. C'est comme si la boîte était tombée du ciel et s'était posée dans ce coin-là du parc pour y être découverte.

\- Oui, une zone fréquentée le matin par les joggers ou les promeneurs, ajouta Ryan.

\- Le tueur a forcément traversé le parc à pieds. Le parc Greenway est un petit parc, pas entièrement clôturé, il y a des accès directs par des zones arborées. Il pouvait être garé juste à côté, et se faufiler facilement, surtout en pleine nuit.

\- Il doit être plutôt costaud pour parvenir à porter un enfant dans une boîte à bout de bras. Combien pèse un enfant de 5 ans ? 15 ? 20 kilos ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui, à peu près …, répondit Ryan en cherchant dans le rapport d'autopsie, 18 kilos exactement pour Braiden.

Castle tentait d'imaginer les déplacements nocturnes du tueur, tenant à deux bras la boîte en plastique noire, couvercle fermé, le corps sans vie de Braiden à l'intérieur. Soit ils avaient affaire à l'incroyable Hulk, soit simplement à un gars baraqué … mais dans ce cas-là, le plus probable, il avait dû malgré tout peiner à transporter cette boîte, tout en se frayant un chemin à travers les branchages, sans voir où il mettait les pieds dans l'obscurité. Il allait faire une remarque, mais Kate le devança.

\- Je sais que tout a déjà été passé au peigne fin, mais j'aimerais qu'on retourne inspecter les deux parcs, je veux voir les scènes de crime.

Castle lui adressa un regard complice, car il avait abouti à la même conclusion. Il fallait qu'ils s'imprègnent des lieux pour comprendre vraiment à quoi et à qui ils avaient affaire.

\- Ok, poursuivit Ryan, passons à l'affaire Jason Miller, maintenant. On attend encore les résultats des analyses pour la boîte, le pyjama et l'ourson. Signalé officiellement disparu hier après-midi aux environs de 17h, mais en réalité il a disparu dès midi. En fait, les parents ne se sont pas compris : la mère pensait que le père allait récupérer Jason à la fin de sa visite au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle avec sa classe. D'après les maîtresses qui accompagnaient les enfants, à la sortie du musée, la plupart des parents étaient déjà là. Jason a couru vers son père.

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas son père, le coupa Esposito.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'homme se trouvait à environ 50 mètres de la sortie, sur le trottoir, près de sa voiture garée en double file. Il a appelé Jason par son prénom et lui a fait signe. Les maîtresses étaient persuadées que c'était le père, le petit aussi apparemment. Elles l'ont vu courir vers lui et monter dans la voiture.

\- Et ce n'était pas le père ?

\- Non. Le père, Franck Miller, était en charmante compagnie toute la journée. On l'a retrouvé dans un resto, il dînait comme si de rien n'était, pensant Jason avec son ex-femme.

\- Comment le petit a pu ne pas reconnaître son père ? Et monter en voiture avec un inconnu ? s'étonna Castle, perplexe.

\- On l'ignore. L'homme était loin, il l'a appelé par son prénom … Il devait physiquement ressembler au père …, ou alors Jason le connaissait.

\- Comme pour Braiden, famille, amis, tout le monde a un alibi, et personne n'a rien décelé de suspect, ajouta Ryan.

\- On était encore en train de passer la rue devant le musée au peigne fin quand le corps de Jason a été retrouvé dans un parc de Brooklyn, quartier de Sunset Park. C'est à plusieurs kilomètres de la première scène de crime.

\- Le tueur s'est rapidement débarrassé de Jason, plus vite que Braiden, fit remarquer Kate.

\- Peut-être que Jason ne lui convenait pas finalement, supposa Castle.

\- Je ne sais pas …, il y a aussi la blessure à la tête … l'enfant a pu se blesser gravement et cela a modifié son mode opératoire, continua Beckett.

\- S'il n'a pu accomplir son rituel et prendre son temps avec Jason, alors il va avoir besoin d'un autre enfant rapidement.

-Cette affirmation jeta un froid, et un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Quels liens entre les deux garçons ? demanda Kate rompant le silence.

\- A part leur âge, pas grand-chose, répondit Ryan, ils n'habitent pas le même quartier, Cobble Hill pour Jason Miller, et West Village pour Braiden Moore.

\- Comme si les garçons avaient été choisis au hasard. Mais celui qui a enlevé Jason connaissait son prénom, peut-être était-ce le cas aussi pour Braiden. Ca expliquerait qu'il ait disparu dans un calme apparent, analysa Beckett.

\- Alors le tueur les connaît, soit il fait partie de leur entourage, soit il les a traqués. Mais pourquoi eux ? s'interrogea Ryan.

\- De nouveau le silence s'installa. Chacun s'acharnait à trouver une réponse, un lien, à avoir l'idée lumineuse qui permettrait de se lancer sur une piste.

\- L'école ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Quoi l'école ? demanda Esposito.

\- Le lien c'est l'école. Les deux enfants ont été enlevés dans un contexte scolaire, expliqua Beckett, ayant suivi le fil de la pensée de Rick.

\- Et on est dimanche, continua Castle.

\- Pas d'école, ajouta Beckett, comme si leurs réflexions se complétaient mutuellement.

\- On a jusqu'à demain lundi pour trouver ce salaud, termina Rick.

\- Ryan, Espo, retournez aux abords du musée, entrez dans chaque boutique, chaque appartement, interrogez tout le monde. Il nous faut une identification de cet homme qui s'est fait passer pour le père de Jason. Castle et moi, on …

\- Beckett, la coupa Ryan, on a oublié de vous préciser quelque chose.

\- Oui, un léger détail …, soupira Esposito, le FBI est sur l'affaire, c'est eux qui dirigent. Ils sont sur le point d'arriver.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Castle, s'imaginant déjà devant l'écran magique qui permettait de dénicher des suspects du bout du doigt.

\- Qui est l'Agent en charge ? demanda Beckett, moins enthousiaste que son grand enfant de mari à qui elle adressa un regard sombre.

\- Gates n'a rien dit. Avec le deuxième meurtre, ils ont dépêché des spécialistes qui arrivent tout droit de Washington.

L'enthousiasme de Castle retomba à l'idée que peut-être l'Agent Sorenson, spécialiste des kidnappings, allait débarquer. Will Sorenson, agent fédéral, beau, grand, musclé, volant au secours de la veuve et l'orphelin … Monsieur Perfection … et accessoirement ex-boy-friend de Kate. Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il ne l'aimait définitivement pas pour son arrogance, et la prétention qu'il affichait à l'époque à pouvoir reconquérir Kate si facilement. C'était, selon lui, le moins sympathique des ex de sa femme …, du moins pour ceux dont il avait connaissance, et à en croire Kate la liste pourrait être longue.

\- Alors, on doit attendre que le FBI arrive pour faire quoi que ce soit ? demanda Beckett, en haussant le ton, d'un air agacé.

\- En gros c'est ça …, confirma Esposito.

\- Ok. Pause-café alors, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Il était difficile de débarquer sur une enquête en cours de route, Kate le savait. Assimiler tous les détails de plusieurs jours d'investigation en quelques minutes, mémoriser les intervenants, les événements, les témoignages nécessitait d'avoir l'esprit clair et posé. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas ce matin … Elle avait toujours l'impression d'évoluer dans une sorte de brume, ou un univers parallèle. Heureusement que Castle ne lisait pas encore complètement dans ses pensées, sinon il aurait eu tôt fait de lui confirmer que les univers parallèles étaient légion, et que peut-être ils avaient basculé dans un univers inconnu lors du passage des fuseaux horaires. En réalité, cette sensation n'était que l'effet cumulé de plusieurs phénomènes : le décalage entre le bonheur vécu ces dernières semaines, et son retour précipité vers une réalité morbide la fatigue, qui l'assaillait malgré toute sa bonne volonté ces enfants assassinés … et Lanie, dont la sensibilité subite et la tristesse l'intriguaient.

\- Je vais nous chercher des cafés, annonça Kate en se levant et quittant la petite salle de réunion.

Elle sortit, sous les regards volontairement appuyés d'Esposito et Ryan, dont Castle ne perdit pas une miette.

\- Hey vous deux …, pourquoi vous la regardez comme ça ? Vous reluquez Beckett ou je rêve ?

\- Reluquer Beckett ? Non ! s'exclama Esposito, l'air indigné, et tous les deux pouffèrent de rire.

\- C'est juste qu'une question nous turlupine, bro, continua Ryan.

\- Oui, Castle, dis-nous tout … Ton voyage de noces, c'était bien avec Beckett ?

\- C'est quoi encore cette question stupide ? répondit Rick, tombant petit à petit dans le piège tendu par ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Non, mais vous étiez dans le même pays, sous le même soleil ? demanda Esposito, essayant de dissimuler son sourire, à un Castle qui le regardait l'air ahuri.

\- Parce que Beckett est toute bronzée … et toi …, poursuivit Ryan.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Blanc comme un linge !

Ils ricanèrent tandis que Castle scrutait ses bras dans le moindre détail.

\- Pfffff ..., c'est normal je suis un faux-roux ! lança-t-il.

\- Un faux-roux ? C'est quoi ça ? Ça existe ? demanda Esposito, qui riait tellement que des larmes commençaient à humidifier ses yeux.

\- Oui, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder ma mère et ma fille, je porte le gène roux en moi, continua Castle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ryan et Esposito rigolèrent, d'un rire exutoire, libérateur, presque enfantin tant il était spontané. C'était comme s'ils évacuaient d'un seul coup toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Là où certains auraient pu voir de l'indécence, Rick n'y vit que le propre de l'homme : rire pour apaiser la douleur et le chagrin, qu'en tant que flics, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'afficher publiquement. Et ces deux-là, il le savait, étaient la compassion incarnée. Ryan, un brin enfant de chœur mais gaffeur, et Esposito avec son air invulnérable et son goût du sarcasme, étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Mais ils avaient laissé Rick prendre place au sein de leur partenariat atypique, faisant de lui, par la même occasion leur cible de prédilection. Une cible sur laquelle tous leurs petits jeux espiègles et taquins fonctionnaient avec une efficacité redoutable.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de mater mon bronzage et celui de Beckett ! ronchonna Castle.

\- Le boss a dit : « pause ». Alors on se détend !

\- Comme si vous lui obéissiez toujours au doigt et à l'œil … bande de faux-frères ! asséna Castle, en souriant tant ces deux-là riaient avec leurs têtes d'ahuris.

Il vit leurs visages passer en une fraction de seconde d'un rire béat à un masque sérieux et solennel, leurs regards figés sur ce qui se passait derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir quelle était l'origine de ce revirement soudain. Gates. Elle était sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais elle se contenta de dire, d'une voix plus calme qu'ils s'y attendaient :

\- La récréation est finie. Les fédéraux viennent d'arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _A proximité de Melbourne, Australie, quelques jours plus tôt._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils parcouraient la _Great Ocean Road,_ route mythique qui zigzaguait le long de la côte, savourant les paysages grandioses qui s'offraient à eux : les plages de sable blanc s'étendant à l'infini, les falaises à pic façonnées par la mer et le vent, l'immensité de l'océan.

C'est Rick qui avait établi le programme de leur road trip, voulant offrir à Kate un voyage de noces inoubliable, un dépaysement total. Ils avaient fui les grandes villes, leur rappelant trop New-York, pour découvrir la profondeur de la nature australienne.

Pour leur halte au Parc national de Great Otway, Rick avait réservé une chambre dans un « Bed and Breakfast » de Lavers Hill. Kate était sur le petit balcon qui jouxtait leur chambre, elle avait passé une nuisette, et appuyée sur la rambarde contemplait la nuit. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles. A New-York, la ville était tellement illuminée la nuit, et le ciel si souvent imprégné d'une vapeur grisâtre, que la lueur des étoiles se fondait dans l'obscurité.

Rick sortir de la douche, s'essuya sommairement, et rejoignit la chambre. Il ramassa ses affaires éparpillées près du lit, et les posa sur sa valise. Il allait s'habiller quand son regard fut happé par la vision de sa femme sur le balcon. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée si libérée que ces jours-ci. A ses côtés, loin du travail et du tohu-bohu new-yorkais, elle n'était plus que joie de vivre. Il la voyait chaque jour s'émerveiller, rire à gorge déployée, s'offrir à lui, avec la même frénésie que celle qui habitait son propre corps. Se dire qu'il n'était sûrement pas pour rien à son bonheur le ravissait.

L'après-midi, ils avaient parcouru les sentiers du parc pendant plusieurs kilomètres, arpentant la forêt dense d'arbres moussus. Arrivés près de la cascade grondante, point d'orgue de leur randonnée, Rick, épuisé, s'était assis sur un rocher, à bout de souffle. Kate s'était gentiment moquée de lui, lui recommandant de se mettre au sport dès leur retour à New-York, et par sport, elle n'entendait pas combat de sabre-laser. Du sport, du vrai, qui le fasse transpirer, sinon il allait dépérir tandis que sa jeune et jolie épouse garderait son corps de nymphe. Elle avait ri, et il l'avait vu partir en courant vers la cascade en lui criant :

\- Allez viens ! Prouve-moi que t'es un homme !

Retrouvant tout d'un coup un peu de vigueur, il avait couru derrière elle, et tous deux s'étaient jetés dans l'eau glaciale de la cascade, ne prenant que le temps de retirer leurs tee-shirts. Ils avaient joué, s'étaient chamaillé à coups d'éclaboussures, puis s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il l'avait prise contre lui, passant une main dans son dos.

\- Tu sais que ça porte bonheur de s'embrasser dans une cascade ? lui avait-il dit prenant un air coquin.

\- D'où tu sors ça encore ? avait répondu Kate en souriant.

\- C'est bien connu !

Et il s'était jeté sur sa bouche, l'embrassant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à ce plaisir. L'un comme l'autre avait senti le désir monter, bien que leur baiser soit resté trop chaste à leur goût. Il avait néanmoins suffi à faire naître l'envie, et ils savaient parfaitement qu'il fallait la réfréner à un moment ou un autre, tant ils étaient entourés de familles, d'enfants, qui comme eux, profitaient de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Ils avaient fini par desserrer leur étreinte à contre cœur, et se faufilant à travers les jeux des enfants, avaient rejoint les rochers pour lézarder au soleil.

Rick enfila son caleçon, puis farfouilla dans les poches de son pantalon posé en chiffon sur la valise, à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais sa main en ressortit bredouille.

\- Kate ! Tu n'as pas vu mon caillou ? appela-t-il depuis la chambre.

Elle se retourna, en souriant.

\- Ton caillou ? Euh …. non …, répondit-elle se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin de son précieux caillou.

Elle préférait ne pas poser la question, car il risquait de repartir dans une histoire rocambolesque de destinée minéralogique. Elle le vit reprendre ses recherches en se penchant à quatre pattes sûrement pour vérifier si le caillou n'avait pas roulé sous le lit ou sous la table de chevet.

\- Viens voir, mon cœur, appela Kate après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé mon caillou ? demanda-t-il avec espoir en la rejoignant sur le balcon.

\- Non ! Ça devient une obsession ce caillou !

\- Non, mais je voulais …

\- Chut, tais-toi, l'interrompit Kate en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, regarde !

Le long du sentier, dans les buissons, des centaines de petites lumières, minuscules, s'étaient allumées, petites onces de phosphorescence dans l'obscurité. Rick et Kate s'étaient tus, contemplant le ballet de lueurs qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

\- Ce sont des vers luisants … chuchota Kate, comme si parler plus fort aurait mis fin au spectacle.

\- Oui … c'est superbe, répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, figés l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les lucioles, qui par moment s'éteignaient, pour se rallumer quelques centimètres plus loin, dessinant un chemin de lumière dans les buissons.

\- Des étoiles plein le ciel, des étoiles à nos pieds, des étoiles dans les yeux de ma dulcinée, lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

\- Oh, je ne te savais pas poète …, répondit Kate, souriante.

\- Si, si, je peux l'être, à mes heures perdues, écoute ça : « C'est dans la nuit de mes pensées,  
Que ta lumière a su pénétrer, Au fin fond de mon cœur, Pour y effacer tous mes malheurs. C'est dans mon cœur, Que ton éclat a rayonné, Pour y déposer la chaleur, De l'amour passionné. C'est dans l'éclat de tex yeux, Qu'une voie lactée de douceur, Est venue recouvrir mon cœur, D'un désir amoureux ».

\- Wouah, Castle, c'est super joli, déclara-t-elle stupéfaite en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu vois si au lieu de me suivre partout, tu m'avais déclamé un si beau poème il y a quelques années, j'aurais ouvert les yeux plus tôt !

Rick sourit, constatant qu'elle était d'humeur taquine.

\- Fripouille ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- C'est toi qui l'as écrit ?

\- Euh …, non …, tu m'as démasqué ..., c'est un truc que j'ai trouvé sur internet pour emballer les filles …, répondit Rick en riant.

\- Pour emballer les filles ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le lobe de l'oreille, et le pinçant entre ses doigts, d'un faux air furieux.

\- Ahhhhhhh ! s'écria Rick sur un ton mêlant rire et douleur, Apples ! Apples ! Je me rends !

Elle lâcha son oreille, passa ses bras autour de son cou, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, sourit-elle, la voix empreinte de tendresse.

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime, répondit Rick en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Viens, rentrons, il commence à faire frais.

Il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

\- Aïe ! cria-t-elle soudain, sentant qu'elle marchait sur un petit objet rond non identifié.

\- Mon caillou ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Maudit caillou, oui …

\- Je savais que tu étais un super détective !

Kate se saisit d'un coussin qu'elle lui envoya en pleine figure.

\- Hey ! Si tu cherches la guerre … ! lança-t-il.

Il s'empara à son tour du coussin qu'il lui renvoya, mais elle l'esquiva en riant.

\- Raté !

\- Oh, Lieutenant Beckett, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! La bête est réveillée !

Il se rua sur elle, la poussant doucement sur le lit, où elle tomba allongée. Il se mit à la couvrir de chatouilles. Elle riait en se débattant, lui laissant le plaisir de contrôler la situation.

\- Castle ! Arrête ! Je n'en peux plus ! criait-elle, la voix soufflée et pleine de rires.

\- Non, non, non. Le code, chérie ! Je t'avais dit qu'avoir un code de secours te serait utile un jour, mais non Madame n'en fais qu'à sa tête !

\- Oh tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un code moi ! lança-t-elle en le renversant vigoureusement, pour se retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je me rends … belle amazone …

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et les fit glisser sous sa nuisette jusque ses fesses. Elle se pencha pour atteindre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, tandis que Rick laissait remonter ses mains le long de son dos, sous le tissu léger et vaporeux, caressant du pouce le galbe de ses seins. Elle se redressa un instant, pour, d'un geste habile, retirer sa nuisette, puis colla à nouveau son corps contre le sien elle savait que c'était, comme elle, l'un des moments qu'il préférait : celui où leur nudité se rencontrait, ses seins contre son torse ferme, les faisant tous les deux frissonner, comme au premier jour. Ils reprirent leur baiser, jouant de leurs langues. Elle sentait le désir monter en lui, et s'amusa à faire glisser son bassin contre le sien, aguicheuse. Il sourit. Même dans leurs ébats, elle aimait contrôler la situation. Il la fit se redresser pour mieux se saisir de ses seins, y faire courir sa bouche, les titiller du bout de la langue. Elle gémit de plaisir, commençant à s'abandonner à lui et aux sensations qui parcouraient tout son corps. Il gesticula pour retirer son caleçon, et elle sentit son sexe glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle s'offrit à lui, resserrant l'étreinte de ses cuisses autour de son bassin, et initia de légers mouvements. Il l'attrapa par la taille, accompagnant le rythme de ses allées et venues sur son sexe. Sa douce maîtrise provoquait en lui une onde de plaisir. Il la dévorait des yeux, son regard tendre et coquin à la fois, sa bouche fine dont elle mordillait la lèvre au gré du plaisir qui montait en elle, la rondeur de ses seins. Il estima qu'elle avait assez contrôlé la situation, et la fit basculer sur le dos, s'allongeant contre elle. Il avait envie de la voir perdre pied.

\- A mon tour de jouer, coquine … lui chuchota-t-il

Elle se contenta de sourire, tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Il la sentit se cambrer et fermer les yeux. Il s'appliqua à la faire jouir, la rendant impatiente et avide de lui. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, une parcelle d'elle-même tentant encore de garder le contrôle.

\- Rick … susurra-t-elle dans un souffle, essayant de l'attirer sur elle.

Ses gémissements, sa moiteur, son corps se tordant de plaisir sous les assauts de ses doigts nourrissaient sa propre excitation. Pris à son propre piège, il finit par céder à leurs désirs. Il s'allongea sur elle, s'empara de sa bouche, tout en s'introduisant en elle. Il vit la lueur dans ses yeux frémir, et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Leur étreinte était douce, chaude, caressante. Ses assauts lent au départ, gagnèrent en frénésie, et ils jouirent presque au même instant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment encore, unis l'un à l'autre, repus de plaisir. Puis Kate le fit rouler sur le côté, et s'appuya contre lui, en le contemplant, amoureuse.

\- Que me vaut ce joli regard Lieutenant ? sourit-il.

\- Rien, répondit-elle, en venant déposer son menton contre son épaule, et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Il ferma les yeux, la serrant contre lui.

\- Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de mots, Monsieur l'écrivain, ajouta-t-elle fermant les yeux à son tour, emportée par le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _New-York, 12ème District_

L'équipe technique était arrivée en premier, quatre hommes aux tenues bleu marine estampillées FBI, transportant le matériel nécessaire à l'installation de la cellule de crise. Comme à chacune des intrusions des fédérauxsur leur territoire, Esposito et Ryan les accueillirent avec méfiance et défiance, se donnant volontiers un air peu sympathique. Mais Victoria Gates, sur le seuil de son bureau, veillait au grain, et du regard, leur fit signe de conduire ces messieurs du FBI vers la salle de réunion. Ils s'exécutèrent, suivis de près par Castle, qui, discrètement, trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir le matériel high-tech que les fédéraux avaient apporté cette fois-ci. En quelques minutes, la pièce était devenue méconnaissable, transformée en centre opérationnel : l'immense écran translucide avait pris place le long du mur, plusieurs ordinateurs et des piles de dossiers avaient recouverts les tables.

Depuis son bureau, Beckett vit les familles arriver. Les Moore d'abord, entourant leur fille Dana. Puis les Miller et deux adolescents qui devaient être les frères de Jason. Tous avaient l'air hagards, comme des lapins effrayés pris dans les phares d'une voiture, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et l'épuisement. Kate se contenta de regarder, de loin, Gates les saluer, leur dire quelques mots qu'elle voulait réconfortants, mais qui ne firent que glisser sur eux, tant leur chagrin annihilait toute autre émotion. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette détresse, ces instants où tout le monde est là pour vous entourer, vous témoigner des marques de sympathie et de soutien, mais où les recevoir vous est impossible.

Elle les vit disparaître au bout du couloir quand Gates les accompagna jusque la pièce qui était destinée à les accueillir pour la journée. Elle allait se replonger dans la lecture des interrogatoires réalisés depuis jeudi, quand elle vit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw et deux hommes, en costumes sombres. Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Quitte à travailler sous la contrainte avec le FBI, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un de la trempe de Jordan Shaw.

Elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Agent Shaw, Bonjour, lança-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, ravie de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient différentes, répondit Kate se rappelant à cet instant que Jordan Shaw était maman d'une petite fille, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Braiden et Jason.

\- Voici les agents Wade et Clayton, continua Jordan, ils me seconderont sur cette affaire.

Kate serra la main des deux hommes, qui avaient l'air froid et impassible que peuvent parfois se donner les agents fédéraux, histoire d'impressionner ou de rendre mal à l'aise leurs interlocuteurs.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Oui, suivez-moi. Tout doit être prêt, fit Beckett en les entraînant dans le couloir vers la salle de réunion.

En les voyant arriver, Castle esquissa un sourire satisfait, qui en disait long sur son soulagement. Pas de Will Sorenson, alias Monsieur Perfection, mais à la place Jordan Shaw, Miss Gadget de folie.

\- Richard Castle ! Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Shaw en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Toujours, sourit Castle.

\- Richard Castle est le …. partenaire du Lieutenant Beckett, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses hommes après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec les agents Wade et Clayton.

Les gars se contentèrent d'acquiescer de la tête , ils avaient fait connaissance … malheureusement : depuis jeudi, ils avaient eu la désagréable sensation d'être les sous-fifres des deux agents qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement, et discrètement Laurel et Hardy, tant leur partenariat détonnait : Wade était un long bonhomme longiligne, au crâne dégarni, qui se trimballait toujours avec son thermos de café sous le bras Clayton, plus petit d'au moins deux têtes, avait l'air d'un gros poupon bedonnant, un poupon avec une moustache. Les gars ne l'avaient vu sans un beignet dégoulinant à proximité. Laurel et Hardy, spécialistes, malgré tout, des rapts d'enfants, venaient de passer deux jours à leur rappeler, par une prétention de tous les instants, que les flics de la criminelle constituaient le bas-fond de leur chère police. Jusqu'à présent, Esposito et Ryan avaient fait mine d'ignorer leurs sarcasmes, la gravité de l'affaire exigeant une collaboration étroite avec le FBI.

\- Bien. Travaillons tous en équipe pour le bien de l'enquête, continua l'agent Shaw.

\- On est déjà en train de comparer les indices qui ont été récoltés à la matrice de données du FBI, on a aussi lancé une recherche sur les points communs entre les victimes, sur les six derniers mois, expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'écran.

Toute la courte vie de Braiden Moore et Jason Miller défilait sur l'écran sous forme de chiffres, de lieux, de dates, d'individus, depuis l'hôpital où ils étaient nés, les crèches et écoles fréquentées, les centres commerciaux où leurs parents faisaient leurs courses, les parcs où ils jouaient, les clubs où l'un faisait du baseball, et l'autre du soccer jusqu'à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles ils avaient pu être en contact depuis leur venue au monde : enseignants, médecins, parents d'élèves, entraîneurs … La matrice n'excluait aucune piste.

\- Combien de temps faut-il à ce petit joujou pour trouver quelque chose ? demanda Castle.

\- Ça dépend. Nos indices sont maigres. Quand le petit Miller a disparu, on a déjà recherché les liens entre les enfants sur les deux derniers mois. On n'a rien trouvé.

\- Il n'y a peut-être rien à trouver, je veux dire, pas de lien, un pur hasard, suggéra Kate.

\- Je suis convaincue qu'il y a quelque chose. Mon instinct me trompe rarement, vous le savez bien Lieutenant Beckett, répondit Shaw en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

Kate lui rendit son sourire, sachant tout à fait ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a élargi la recherche jusque six mois en arrière. Mais ça peut prendre une dizaine de minutes, tout comme plusieurs heures. Ce « joujou » n'est pas un faiseur de miracles, continua-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, un intrus fit irruption dans la pièce. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume-cravate. Il serra la main de l'Agent Shaw, puis fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation à l'adresse du reste de l'assistance.

\- Voici le Dr Henton. Il est docteur en psychiatrie, membre de l'unité des sciences du comportement de Quantico, _profiler_ pour le FBI.

\- Oh, oh ! s'exclama Castle, vous avez vu ils ont aussi leur Dr Sweets !

Esposito et Ryan laissèrent échapper un petit rire devant les regards atterrés des agents Wade et Clayton. Beckett se fit toute petite, portant la main à son visage pour tenter de dissimulerson sourire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le Dr Henton, l'air circonspect.

 _\- Bones_ ! continua Castle, s'enfonçant dans sa bê Henton, vous ne regardez pas _Bones_ ? _Sweets_ le psy !

\- Castle, épargnez-nous vos remarques futiles. Mettons-nous au travail, coupa Shaw sur un ton ferme et autoritaire, le Dr Henton a établi un profil de notre tueur. Dr Henton, on vous écoute.

Le jeune psychiatre s'avança vers l'écran, se tourna vers un auditoire suspendu à ses paroles, et livra son profil d'une traite comme s'il passait un oral d'examen.

D'après lui, le suspect était un homme, entre trente et quarante-cinq ans, plutôt grand et bien bâti. Il tirait cette conclusion de la force physique nécessaire pour porter des corps d'une vingtaine de kilos à bout de bras. Cet homme devait être père, sûrement d'un garçon qu'il élevait probablement seul, remplissant ainsi également le rôle maternel : en effet, il avait pris soin des victimes, les avait nourries et lavées. Il devait avoir un lien, plus ou moins étroit, avec le milieu médical, pour se procurer de la morphine. C'était un sociopathe, vivant seul, et probablement sans emploi stable, étant donné l'heure du premier enlèvement, en pleine journée. Cet homme pouvait avoir subi un traumatisme récent qui l'aurait amené à enlever et tuer les enfants. L'absence de viol ne voulait pas dire que la motivation n'était pas sexuelle : il pouvait prendre du plaisir à étrangler ses victimes. Seul le profil géographique semblait donner du fil à retordre au Dr Henton puisque finalement tous les lieux en rapport avec les crimes, s'ils se trouvaient au sud-ouest de New-York, étaient éparpillés sur plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Des questions ? Des remarques ? lança Shaw, à peine le Dr Hentoneut-il achevé son monologue.

\- Oui, un profil psychologique c'est bien joli, mais à ce stade de l'enquête ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, déclara Beckett.

Si elle avait déjà travaillé avec des profilers du FBI et reconnaissait que le Dr Henton avait sûrement vu juste sur plusieurs points, elle se méfiait d'une interprétation trop psychologique de l'affaire, et des profils pré-établis qui amenaient parfois à négliger certaines pistes.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, il nous faut des données à croiser avec le profil, confirma Shaw.

\- Lieutenant Esposito et Ryan, dénichez moi les caméras de surveillance du Museum et de toutes les rues aux alentours dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Idem pour l'école St Luke. Trouvez-moi une image de ce type, et de la voiture.

\- C'est parti ! lança Esposito en quittant la pièce, suivi par son fidèle acolyte.

\- Wade, Clayton, passez en revue tous les délinquants sexuels et les sadiques qui vivent dans la zone des crimes. Vérifiez tous les alibis.

Les deux agents obéirent, sans même prendre le temps d'acquiescer, et allèrent s'installer devant leurs ordinateurs portables. Jordan Shaw se tourna vers Beckett et Castle, qui attendaient sagement leur ordre de mission.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez encore en congés ?

\- Non, je suis de retour, affirma Kate.

\- Bien. Par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Beckett apprécia que Shaw lui demande son avis. Elle n'était pas de ses fédéraux qui s'approprient votre enquête et vous considèrent comme quantité négligeable. Les deux femmes avaient travaillé ensemble par le passé, traquant ce psychopathe qui prenait Kate pour Nikki Heat. Elles avaient beaucoup appris l'une de l'autre, leurs méthodes et leurs instincts se complétant mutuellement. Même si aucune d'entre elles ne le reconnaîtrait, elles étaient, chacune, admiratives du travail de l'autre.

\- Je voudrais aller jeter un œil aux scènes de crime. Il y a deux ou trois éléments que j'aimerais vérifier.

\- Très bien. Tenez-moi informée en temps réel.

\- Oui. En route Castle !

Jordan se tourna vers l'écran, regardant, concentrée, les éléments qui défilaient, s'affichaient ou disparaissaient au gré des concordances qui s'établissaient ou non. C'était comme si elle cherchait à encourager la machine à aller plus vite pour gagner le contre-la-montre lancé contre le psychopathe.

* * *

 _Hoboken, New-Jersey._

La maison était silencieuse. Seuls quelques pépiements d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était rendormi. Ses yeux clignèrent cherchant à s'habituer à la lumière vive qui inondait la maison. Il s'assit, se frotta le visage à deux mains pour se réveiller, et attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma et porta à sa bouche. Il regarda machinalement l'heure à la pendule, et tomba affalé dans le canapé, hagard.

Il était presque onze heures. Elle était peut-être là. Coinçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres, il se saisit de son ordinateur, l'alluma et se connecta. Personne. De rage, il referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec. Que faisait-elle ? C'était inhabituel. Une angoisse incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Et si cela ne lui suffisait plus ? Réfléchissant, il se repassa le film de la nuit. Il l'avait reconduite à West Village vers deux heures. Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant le trajet. Elle le savait, c'était ainsi, il n'aimait pas parler. Avant de faire claquer la portière, elle lui avait dit d'un ton froid ces quelques mots : « Je ne serai pas joignable demain. A lundi. ». Et elle était partie, sans même un regard. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi. Son esprit était encore embrumé par l'extase qu'il avait ressentie en prenant possession de son corps. Il s'était contenté de la regarder s'éloigner, frêle silhouette brune dans l'obscurité. Quelques instants encore il l'avait scrutée, sa démarche rapide, ses longs cheveux ondulant au gré de ses pas. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, et avait disparu à l'angle de la rue, les dernières onces de son odeur avec elle.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas joignable et disponible ? Elle était sienne. Il rouvrit son ordinateur, résolu à lui envoyer un message. Elle ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation.

« Ton cadeau est parti. Tu veux que je t'en offre un autre ? »

Ces quelques mots suffiraient à la faire revenir vers lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, son angoisse s'apaisa. Il put enfin se lever, et commencer la journée. Il devait prendre une douche. Carrie et Aileen allaient arriver pour midi. Il leur avait promis de les emmener pique-niquer.

* * *

 _Museum d'Histoire Naturelle, sur Central Park West._

Beckett et Castle se tenaient sur les marches, devant la statue de Theodore Roosevelt. C'était à cet endroit même que, la veille, les parents étaient venus récupérer leurs enfants à la sortie du musée. L'avenue était bondée : sous la chaleur écrasante de cette fin de matinée, des bus regorgeant de touristes et des taxis se succédaient. En face, Central Park et son lot de promeneurs, joggers et vendeurs ambulants qui avaient installé leurs stands ou leurs camionnettes le long du trottoir. Il y avait foule comme si bon nombre de New-Yorkais avaient quitté leurs appartements surchauffés pour profiter de l'oasis de verdure.

Kate voulait comprendre comment Jason Miller avait pu confondre son futur ravisseur avec son père.

\- Castle, tu restes ici. Je vais aller me mettre là-bas, près du vendeur de hot-dogs. On va voir ce que ça donne …

\- Ok, répondit Rick en la regardant s'éloigner d'environ cinquante mètres.

Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha pour rendre son verdict à Kate.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te vois plutôt bien. Je distingue mal les détails de ton visage, mais quand même … Confusion impossible. Le tueur doit vraiment avoir un physique très similaire à celui de son père pour que le gamin ait confondu.

\- Ou alors il était de dos, ou de profil …, moins facile à identifier.

\- Ou alors c'était vraiment le père et il a tué son fils …

\- Non, c'est impossible. Le père a un alibi pour l'enlèvement, et au moment de la mort de Jason, il était déjà avec les fédéraux. Attend je pense à un truc, accroupis-toi !

Castle s'exécuta, ayant compris ce à quoi elle en voulait en venir. Il tenta de s'abaisser à la hauteur d'un enfant de cinq ou six ans.

-C'est effectivement plus flou vu d'ici, reconnut-il, et moins facile de te distinguer au milieu des passants. Que le monde semble impitoyable vu depuis les yeux d'un enfant !

Au même instant, un bus à deux étages, rempli de touristes, vint se garer à quelques mètres de Beckett, bloquant totalement la vue que Rick avait auparavant, depuis la statue de Roosevelt.

\- Maintenant tu as disparu, je ne te vois plus, annonça-t-il en se relevant.

\- Donc si Jason, en s'approchant plus près de l'homme, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas son père, le ravisseur pourrait l'avoir fait rapidement monter dans une voiture, sans que les institutrices ne voient quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, en considérant qu'un bus ait fait irruption au même moment. Vu le nombre de touristes qui défilent ici chaque jour, c'est fort probable.

Il rejoignit Beckett près du stand de hot-dogs, devant lequel deux adolescents attendaient leur précieuse pitance.

\- Et lui ? demanda Castle en désignant d'un signe de tête le vendeur de hot-dogs, tu crois que les fédéraux l'ont interrogé ? Il doit souvent être posté ici.

Beckett s'avança vers l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années appliqué à badigeonner un petit pain de moutarde.

\- Ma petite dame, attendez votre tour, je sers ces jeunes garçons d'abord, lança le vendeur en la voyant doubler la file.

\- Police de New-York, annonça-t-elle en sortant son badge, ces gamins ne sont pas sur le point de mourir de faim. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'un enfant, Jason Miller.

\- Le FBI vous a-t-il interrogé à ce sujet ? demanda Castle en lui tendant la photo d'école de l'enfant.

\- Le FBI ? Non. Pourquoi le FBI aurait voulu me parler ? répondit-il.

\- Jason Miller a disparu là à quelques mètres d'ici, hier aux environs de midi.

Il se pencha sur la photo, et scruta le visage de l'enfant, tandis que les deux adolescents, renonçant à leur hot-dog tant désiré, s'éloignèrent.

\- Vous étiez là ? firent d'une même voix Beckett et Castle.

\- Oui, Msieur-Dame. Fidèle au poste, pour vous servir. Je suis là tous les jours jusque 14h à peu près. Après je vais m'installer plus loin dans le parc. Il y a plus de clients là-bas dans l'après-midi.

Ils comprirent pourquoi le vendeur de hot-dogs était certainement passé entre les mailles du filet des fédéraux. Jason ayant été porté disparu en fin d'après-midi, il leur était impossible de savoir que le marchand ambulant se trouvait là au moment de l'enlèvement, vers midi.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu de particulier ?

\- Il y a des centaines de gamins et de touristes qui passent là tous les midis, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Il y avait une voiture garée là juste derrière votre stand, un homme debout sur le trottoir, et Jason est monté dans la voiture, précisa Castle.

\- Je me souviens d'un petit bonhomme, mais je sais pas si c'était celui que vous cherchez. Je m'en souviens juste parce qu'il m'a regardé bizarrement quand la femme lui a parlé.

\- La femme ? Quelle femme ? s'étonne Beckett, en lançant un regard à Rick, abasourdie.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous les trois pour vos commentaires :)

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Vous avez vu une femme ? reprit Castle.

\- Pas vraiment, en fait elle était assise à l'arrière. J'ai juste aperçu des jambes de femme, répondit l'homme.

\- Des jambes de femme ? demanda Rick, cherchant à mieux comprendre.

\- Oui, vous savez, plutôt fines et …

\- Je sais ce que sont des jambes de femme, merci ! lança Castle.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour voir ses jambes ? précisa Kate.

\- La portière arrière était ouverte, et les jambes de cette femme dépassaient.

\- Quel âge selon vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, moins de quarante ans je dirais, mais vous savez ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu les jambes d'une jeune femme ! sourit-il.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit au petit ?

\- Un truc comme « Viens, on y va » ou « Allons-y ».

\- Elle l'a appelé par son prénom ? demanda Beckett.

\- Pas entendu.

\- Et l'homme ? continua-t-elle.

\- Pas vu d'homme.

\- Le petit ? Il est monté comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Oui, il m'a juste regardé. Je me suis dit qu'il devait lorgner sur mes hot-dogs. Les gamins adorent !

\- La voiture ? Couleur ? Marque ? interrogea Beckett, enchaînant les questions avec une rapidité qui déstabilisait un peu son témoin de fortune.

L'homme se gratta la tête, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Couleur foncée. La marque, je ne sais pas.

\- Bien. Merci pour votre coopération. Je vous demanderais de rester dans les parages quelques temps au cas où.

Rick et Kate s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la voiture, tout en partageant leurs réflexions.

\- Des jambes de femme ? Tu crois qu'on a affaire à un transsexuel ?

\- Castle …, soupira Kate, blasé , je doute qu'on ait affaire à un transsexuel. Je sais que Gates t'a autorisé, bizarrement, à émettre des théories farfelues, mais essaie de faire un tri initial avant de me les soumettre …

\- En tout cas, ça ne concorde pas du tout avec le profil de notre DrSweets …, continua Castle, le tueur pourrait être une femme ?

\- Je ne pense pas : une femme n'aurait pas eu la force nécessaire, et la strangulation … ça n'est pas très féminin comme mode opératoire.

\- Hum …, peut-être une haltérophile, catcheuse, championne de kick-boxing …, énuméra Rick, se laissant emporter par ses idées loufoques.

\- Elle était assise à l'arrière, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui conduisait, Castle. Sans doute l'homme que Jason a pris pour son père, continua Kate sans prêter attention aux délires de Rick.

\- On chercherait alors un couple, ou deux tueurs fonctionnant en équipe.

\- Mari et femme, père et fille, suggéra Kate.

\- Ou mère et fils …, ajouta Castle, ma mère m'aiderait sûrement si j'avais quelqu'un à assassiner. Et Alexis m'a déjà dit que si elle commettait l'irréparable, elle compterait sur moi pour l'aider à cacher le corps !

\- Alexis t'a dit ça ? demanda Kate, éberluée, mais dans quelle famille de dingues je suis tombée !

Rick sourit, car il savait qu'elle l'aimait cette famille de dingues, dont elle était maintenant officiellement membre à part entière. Ils montèrent en voiture, et Beckett appela Shaw pour lui transmettre l'information.

\- En tout cas, ça risque de ne pas plaire au Dr Sweets qu'on détraque tout son profil, déclara Castle alors que Beckett démarrait.

\- Le Dr Henton, Castle ! Si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts par Shaw…, soupira-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

 _West Village, New-York_

Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, elle écoutait sa musique, balançant la tête en rythme. Au retour de la messe, elle s'était hâtée de retirer ses vêtements trop solennels à son goût pour revêtir son vieux jogging et un tee-shirt. Elle se souvenait comme, petite fille, elle aimait garder sa jolie jupe en velours, son chemisier blanc, et sa médaille de baptême toute la journée du dimanche. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où elle en avait la permission. Mais la petite fille en elle était morte depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Au cours de l'office, le père Daniels avait lu une prière pour Braiden. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

 _« Seigneur, accueille_ _Braiden_ _comme un père accueille en sa maison ; donne-lui le bonheur Dieu, notre Père, comme un ange parmi les bienheureux. Tu sais combien nous sommes tristes à cause de cet enfant qui nous a quittés : Donne à ceux qui pleurent son départ de croire fermement qu'il est auprès de Toi. Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur. »_

Elle avait prié, mais elles ne croyaient plus aux anges. Il n'y avait là-haut, auprès du Saint-Père, que des cadavres décharnés. Dans l'assistance, l'émotion avait été vive, et beaucoup de larmes avaient coulé quand le père Daniels avait évoqué l'espérance dans laquelle la communauté se trouvait suite à la disparition du petit Jason. A la sortie de l'église, les rumeurs avaient été commentées, discutées. Certains disaient qu'on ne savait pas si Jason était mort, puisque les médias n'en avaient rien annoncé. Mais il l'était, elle le savait.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur, le prit sur ses genoux, et tapota sur le clavier. Elle relut le message qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. C'était lui. Le souvenir de ses bras puissants, de la violence de ses assauts, de sa bouche dévorant la sienne, la fit frémir. Elle aimait être cette chose qui faisait naître en lui cette pulsion qui le ravageait. Elle se jouait de lui avec son sourire et son regard aguicheur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le toucher, s'offrir à lui, se laisser prendre suffisait. Il pensait la contrôler, mais c'était elle qui maitrisait la relation. En échange, docilement, il lui permettait de temps en temps de retrouver l'innocence de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il soit patient.

\- Chérie ? appela sa mère en frappant trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre.

Elle n'entendit pas. Sa mère tambourina de plus belle, et ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, finit par entrer.

\- Maman ! Tu ne peux pas frapper ? hurla-t-elle en retirant ses écouteurs d'une main, et fermant rapidement son ordinateur de l'autre.

\- J'ai frappé, mais tu n'entends rien avec ta musique. Il pourrait y avoir un drame qui se joue dans le salon et tu ne réagirais même pas.

\- Un drame …., qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ? Papa qui tâche la nappe du dimanche avec ton potage ? râla-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Viens déjeuner. Tes grands-parents sont arrivés. Et habille-toi correctement, s'il te plaît.

\- Maman …, j'ai pas envie …

\- Allez dépêche-toi un peu. Et cesse de prendre cet air agacé. Il y a pire que de devoir partager un repas en famille. Pense à ces pauvres petits garçons et leurs parents.

\- Ouais, j'y pense … J'arrive, mais sors de ma chambre.

A contrecœur, elle se changea, et gagna la salle à manger.

* * *

 _Ecole St Luke, West Village, New-York._

Ils s'étaient garés sur Hudson Street, devant la grille de l'école. C'était une grande bâtisse de briques rouges, datant de 1945 comme l'annonçait le panneau, flanqué de l'emblème de St Luke, un taureau ailé blanc sur fond azur. L'entrée était ombragée, des arbres s'échelonnaient le long du trottoir. La grille de fer forgé noir était relativement étroite, et Rick imagina facilement les bousculades des enfants aux heures de sortie. Aujourd'hui, le ruban jaune des forces de police en barrait l'accè -delà de la grille, on apercevait la statue de la Vierge Marie qui devait accueillir les enfants tous les matins. Ils longèrent le mur, et contournèrent l'école sur Christopher Street. De ce côté-là, un grillage cachait la cour aux regards des passants. On y distinguait malgré toutdes jeux, toboggan et cage à écureuil.

Kate pensait que quelqu'un avait pu se garer à l'angle d'Hudson et Christopher Street, à l'abri des regards de la foule se pressant devant la grille, et avait héléBraiden par son prénom. Il y avait quoi, quinze mètres à peine, entre l'angle de la rue et la grille où le garçon attendait sa sœur. Il avait pu venir à la rencontre de celui ou celle qui l'appelait, et monter en voiture, sans que personne ne le voie ou ne trouve cela étrange. De l'autre côté de la rue, plusieurs commerces, fleuriste, coiffeur, café, pizzeria … Tous les riverains de ce quartier plutôt paisible aux allures de village avaient été auditionnés. Personne ne se souvenait avoir vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Kate s'étonnait qu'aucun adulte n'ait vu un si jeune garçon seul dans la rue. Mais Castle lui avait fait remarquer que, d'après sa grande expérience des sorties d'école, quand un parent vient chercher son rejeton, il ne se soucie que de retrouver sa chère petite blonde, et ne s'occupe pas forcément de ce qui se passe autour, surtout s'il y a du monde.

Braiden avait sûrement suivi son ravisseur de son plein gré. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait eu confiance : c'était donc une connaissance, ou du moins quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà pu croiser, et qui lui inspirait de la sympathie. Une femme peut-être.

Adossée à un arbre, derrière le cordon de sécurité jaune, Kate était perdue dans ses réflexions. Rick s'était éloigné quelques minutes pour aller leur acheter des sandwichs de l'autre côté de la rue. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Hey, Ryan, répondit-elle.

\- Beckett, on a visionné les vidéos des caméras sur Central Park West mais …, commença Ryan.

\- On ne voit pas le type ? le coupa Kate, impatiente.

\- On l'aperçoit, mais même en zoomant, ça reste flou. Sur 90% des images, il est caché par un bus : les touristes mettent un temps fou à descendre. On voit le petit qui court vers l'inconnu, se fraye un passage parmi les badauds, et puis plus rien. Le gars a largement eu le temps de l'embarquer.

\- Et sur les 10 % des images restantes ?

\- Le mec est de dos, ou le visage baissé. Il porte un jean, une veste de jogging, et une casquette bleue des Yankees. Pas de femme à proximité de la voiture ou du vendeur de hot-dogs.

\- Et la voiture ? continua Beckett avec un petit espoir.

\- Une Chrysler noire, berline classique. Mais les plaques étaient dissimulées. La matrice est en train de nous trouver le modèle, et de comparer avec la base de données du FBI. Mais sans les plaques, ça va être compliqué.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui, la voiture s'est garée cinq minutes avant que les gamins sortent du musée. Il n'était pas là par hasard.

\- Donc, il savait que la visite avait lieu, il savait à quelle heure elle prenait fin, et que Jason y serait. Il voulait Jason, pas un autre garçon. Et pour St Luke ? On a des vidéos ? demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un œil autour d'elle à la recherche d'éventuelles caméras.

\- Non, rien.

\- Dis-moi, Kevin, à quelle école allait Jason Miller ?

\- Ste Ann, à Brooklyn, c'est à quelques pâtés de maison de là où il habitait, à Cobble Hill. Pourquoi ? demanda Ryan, intrigué.

\- Les deux garçons fréquentaient des écoles privées. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien, mais parles-en à Shaw s'il te plaît, histoire de vérifier que son tableau magique n'ait pas oublié ce détail.

\- Ok.

\- Et Wade et Clayton ils en sont où ?

\- Oh, Laurel et Hardy ? Ils font … des trucs de fédéraux. Ils s'amusent avec leurs joujoux …

\- Demandez-leur de comparer leur liste de délinquants sexuels avec celle des membres des communautés religieuses de West Village et Brooklyn.

\- Chouette, ça va leur donner du boulot pour un petit bout de temps ça !

\- Et Shaw ? demanda Kate, tout en attrapant le sandwich que lui tendait Rick, et le remerciant d'un sourire.

\- Avec le Dr Henton, ils auditionnent de nouveau les familles à propos de cette mystérieuse femme. On fait le compte-rendu à Gates et on vous rejoint au parc Greenway.

Kate raccrocha. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, côte à côte, à l'ombre des arbres, pour prendre le temps de manger. Ellecroqua à pleines dents dans son sandwich, sous le regard amusé de Rick.

\- Tu avais faim, on dirait, sourit-t-il.

\- Oui, pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin …, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de grand-chose à vrai dire. Avec cette affaire, c'est un retour sur les chapeaux de roue ! … Malheureusement …, se reprit-il, son enthousiasme s'effaçant d'un coup.

\- Il faut qu'on ait trouvé quelque chose avant ce soir, Castle.

Kate avait pris son air inquiet. Elle savait qu'il leur restait probablement un peu de temps, le reste de la journée, pour avoir une véritable piste, mais que dès lundi, chaque seconde serait un supplice. Rick la sentait épuisée, mais il eut été inutile de le lui faire remarquer. Il n'était, de toute façon, pas question pour elle de se reposer deux minutes. Il avait déjà, à sa grande surprise, réussi à la convaincre de s'arrêter de courir quelques instants pour déjeuner. Toute la matinée, leurs esprits avaient été tendus vers un seul objectif : trouver une piste pour dénicher ce psychopathe. Stimulés par l'adrénaline, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de cogiter. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, les images des petits corps inertes leur revenaient en tête. Pour chasser ces idées noires, Ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre de revenir au concret de l'enquête.

\- Le gars a quand même eu un sacré coup de chance que les Miller se soient mal compris pour récupérer Jason, commenta Rick, tout en mâchouillant.

\- Oui …, si l'un des parents s'était montré, il aurait sûrement renoncé ou reporté l'enlèvement.

\- Ils vont s'en vouloir pour le reste de leur vie, et se le reprocher mutuellement … Ils ne s'en remettront pas.

\- Ils ont l'air très croyants, la foi peut les aider. A chacun sa bouée de secours, hein ? sourit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule complice.

\- Me voilà réduit à l'état de bouée … Tu dis ça parce que j'ai pris du ventre ou bien … ? demanda Rick en tâtonnant sous sa chemise.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, avant de retourner à leurs réflexions. L'un comme l'autre savait que l'amour, la patience, la compréhension, l'aide bienveillante de Rick avaient été la bouée de secours de Kate ces dernières années, lui permettant de garder la tête hors de l'eau quand ses vieux démons refaisaient surface.

\- Que peut-il avoir dit à Braiden pour qu'il renonce à attendre sa grande sœur ? reprit Kate.

\- Ou elle …

\- Oui …

\- Il,ou elle, a pu inventer une histoire bidon, du style « ta sœur sera en retard, alors tes parents m'ont demandé de te ramener ».

\- Ce qui nous conforte dans l'idée que Braiden connaissait la personne avec qui il est parti.

En deux bouchées, Kate acheva son sandwich, et se leva, prête à repartir.

\- Allez, hop en route Castle. Espo et Ryan vont nous attendre.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini ! ronchonna faussement Rick, en s'empiffrant de ce qui lui restait de sandwich.

\- Moi si, allez !

\- Tu as dévoré, ma parole, tu es une véritable ogresse ! s'écria Rick en s'élançant derrière sa muse qui s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _New-York, 12ème District._

Jordan Shaw les avait réunis tous les trois dans la petite pièce. Elle avait voulu les interroger en dehors de la présence de leurs parents. Ils se tenaient maintenant face à elle, assis dans les fauteuils, chacun adoptant l'attitude qui lui permettait le mieux de supporter la tragédie qu'il vivait. Dana Moore s'était réfugiée dans le silence. Les mains jointes et sagement posées sur ses genoux, elle courbait le dos, et baissait la tête, regardant ses doigts triturer le tissu rose de sa robe. Ses cheveux, soigneusement coiffés en queue de cheval, avaient la blondeur de ceux de Braiden. De temps à autre, elle jetait un œil autour d'elle. On pouvait y lire du chagrin mais aussi de l'interrogation. A ses côtés, Charly, le cadet de la famille Miller, 13 ans. Affalé dans le fauteuil, il observait chacun des gestes du Dr Henton et de l'Agent Shaw. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes passaient de l'un à l'autre, les scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Son aîné, Matthew, 16 ans avait passé les dix dernières minutes à pianoter sur son téléphone, sans même lever la tête quand les agents étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Jordan Shaw était assise de l'autre côté de la petite table sur laquelle avaient été posés des jus de fruits et des gâteaux, mais les enfants n'avaient touché à rien. Le Dr Henton était resté debout, observant et analysant la scène. Shaw ne voulait pas les brusquer, mais il fallait qu'elle ressorte de cette pièce avec quelque chose.

\- Je m'appelle Jordan Shaw, je suis agent du FBI, et voici le Dr Henton, il travaille aussi pour le FBI. On est là pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Braiden et Jason, commença-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut le plus doux et posé possible.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Jason est mort, assena Matthew, sans décoller les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Comprendre nous permettra de trouver celui qui leur a fait ça, ajouta Shaw, et vous pouvez nous aider.

Jordan réalisa combien ses paroles paraissaient ridicules au vu de la situation. Demander de l'aide à ces enfants accablés de chagrin et qui affrontaient sûrement la mort pour la première fois de leur vie.

\- Vous avez le droit d'être malheureux, tristes et d'en vouloir au monde entier, continua le Dr Henton, c'est normal. Personne ne vous en veut de ressentir de la colère.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Dana. Charly, les lèvres tremblantes, laissa échapper un sanglot et fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Jason est vraiment mort alors ? demanda-t-il comme s'il venait de réaliser le caractère définitif de la disparition de son frère.

\- Oui, Charly.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est à la morgue. Le Dr Parish s'occupe de lui, répondit Jordan, avec calme.

\- Pourquoi un docteur s'il est mort ? poursuivit Charly, pragmatique.

\- Le Dr Parish essaie de découvrir ce qui a causé sa mort. Elle fait une autopsie.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on découpe Braiden ! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria tout à coup Dana, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Dana, écoute-moi, tenta de la rassurer le Dr Henton, Braiden n'a pas mal, il ne ressent rien, c'est comme s'il dormait pour une opération. Tu as déjà été opérée ? De l'appendicite peut-être ?

Dana hocha la tête. Henton savait comme il était difficile pour un enfant de désincarner la vie, de réduire le corps à son enveloppe, d'accepter qu'il n'était plus habité, et par conséquent qu'il était devenu insensible à toute douleur. Dana eut l'air de comprendre, et se calma, se contentant de renifler tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Dana, parle- nous de la sortie de l'école, continua Jordan tout doucement, tentant de revenir à l'enquête.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien vu. Je suis arrivée trop tard et quelqu'un a pris Braiden.

\- Non, Dana. Tu n'étais pas en retard. Tu n'y es pour rien, expliqua Jordan.

\- Les jours d'avant, Braiden t'avait parlé de quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Henton.

\- Non. Braiden et moi, on se disputait tout le temps, alors il ne me racontait rien.

A cette pensée, Dana se remit à pleurer.

\- As-tu vu ces derniers jours quelqu'un près de l'école, ou de chez toi qui semblait vous observer ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas là habituellement ? insista Jordan, malgré les larmes de la jeune fille.

\- Non.

\- Une femme peut-être ?

\- Non. Personne. Et … je ne faisais pas attention, je ne savais pas qu'on allait l'enlever.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Henton, voulant lui montrer qu'il comprenait son désarroi.

\- Selon toi,Braiden aurait pu monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu ?

\- Braiden est toujours timide, alors je ne crois pas. Il n'ose même pas parler à la boulangère pour acheter un beignet …

\- Merci, Dana. Si tu te souviens d'autre chose, plus tard, tu me le dis, d'accord ? Même si ça ne te semble pas très intéressant.

L'enfant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je peux retourner voir maman et papa ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Dana se leva, et quitta la pièce, pressée de retrouver la présence réconfortante de ses parents. Jordan Shaw se tourna vers les deux adolescents, toujours concentrés, l'un sur son téléphone, l'autre sur le bracelet de sa montre qu'il s'amusait à tortiller. Mais ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec Dana.

\- Inutile de demander, la devança Matthew, on n'a vu personne de bizarre.

\- Toi non plus Charly ?

\- Non.

\- Qui va chercher Jason à l'école habituellement ? demanda Jordan.

\- En général, c'est maman. Parfois c'est Addy, mais pas souvent, répondit Charly.

\- Addy ?

\- Addison Hill, lâcha Matthew, tête baissée.

\- Elle garde Jason dès fois quand maman est prise au travail ou quand on sort entre « grands », expliqua Charly.

\- D'accord, répondit Jordan, se souvenant que la baby-sitter avait déjà été interrogée pendant la nuit par Wade et Clayton. Et Addy est gentille ?

\- Oui, c'est une copine de Matt. Jason l'aime bien, elle le laisse regarder des dessins animés le soir, alors que maman n'aime pas ça.

\- Ça c'est une gentille baby-sitter, sourit Jordan, essayant de créer un lien avec les adolescents.

\- Nos mères sont amies, alors on connaît Abby depuis toujours, se contenta d'ajouter Matthew.

\- Ok. Jason avait-il parlé de sa sortie au Museum à un adulte en particulier ?

\- Non. Enfin je sais pas.

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à votre père ? poursuivit un peu brusquement le Dr Henton.

\- Qui ressemble à papa ?Pourquoi ? demanda Charly, étonné par la question.

\- A la sortie du musée, Jason a couru vers un homme qu'il aurait pris pour son père. Et qui pourrait parfois porter une casquette des Yankees, précisa Jordan.

Charly ne répondit rien, comme si la réponse était évidente. Personne ne ressemblait à son papa.

\- Et une femme de votre entourage qui aurait pu s'intéresser à Jason ?

\- Tout le monde s'intéresse à Jason. C'est encore un peu un bébé, c'est pour ça, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu monter en voiture avec un inconnu ?

\- Non, maman et papa nous ont toujours dit de faire attention. Jason était petit, mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à des inconnus, ni accepter des bonbons, ni les suivre.

Pour Jordan, ces phrases que les parents protecteurs, dont elle faisait partie, assènent à leurs enfants dès le plus jeune âge, n'étaient pas forcément gage de sécurité. Seul Charly répondait aux questions. Son frère manipulait toujours fébrilement son téléphone, comme pour fuir la réalité. Elle voulait le faire réagir. Il était plus vieux, plus mature, plus conscient de la réalité, peut-être serait-il d'une aide plus efficace.

\- Matthew ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton aide pourrait empêcher que la même chose arrive à un autre petit garçon.

\- Et alors ? Ça m'est égal, ça ne ramènera pas mon petit frère …

Il avait laissé cette phrase sortir de sa bouche, et aussitôt il s'en voulut. Cette douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac ne le quittait plus depuis hier. Ce matin, quand le FBI était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle, il avait vu son père pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et sa mère s'effondrer en sanglots. Jamais il n'oublierait cette scène, son monde qui s'était écroulé. Lui avait été incapable de pleurer. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Depuis toujours, Jason l'avait admiré, lui, de dix ans son aîné. Il savait qu'il était son modèle. Jason voulait devenir aussi fort que lui, apprendre à jouer de la guitare comme lui, et faire des maquettes d'avions qu'ils pourraient un jour faire voler ensemble. Il n'avait pas toujours accordé l'importance qu'il aurait due à ce petit pot-de-colle qui lui sautait au cou dès son retour du lycée. Et maintenant, plus jamais il ne rattraperait le temps perdu. Les cours, les copains, les filles … tout ça ne lui semblait plus que futilités.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en relevant pour la première fois la tête, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Matthew.

\- Mais je ne sais rien, si seulement je savais quelque chose … Jason …, continua-t-il, ne refoulant pas les larmes qui se mirent enfin à couler.

Charly jeta un regard triste et plein d'empathie à son grand frère, qu'il semblait voir pleurer pour la toute première fois. Jordan sentit son propre cœur ployer sous l'émotion à la vue de cette fratrie démembrée.

* * *

Lanie n'avait pas quitté la morgue depuis tôt ce matin, quand elle était arrivée, accompagnant le corps de Jason Miller. Il était maintenant plus de 14 heures, et elle était nerveusement épuisée. Elle avait déjà tout vérifié, plusieurs fois, mais voulait recommencer. Encore. C'était comme une obsession, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de plus pour rendre justice à ces deux petits. Il y avait forcément un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Suivant son rituel habituel, elle se lava les mains jusqu'aux avant-bras, les désinfecta, puis enfila une nouvelle paire de gants en latex. Elle se tourna vers la table d'autopsie et souleva le drap bleu, commençant à scruter le visage de Braiden Moore. Elle n'entendit pas Espositoarriver.

\- Hey, Lanie.

\- Hey, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, l'air détaché, sans se retourner, ne lâchant pas du regard le corps de l'enfant.

\- Je passais juste pour … Tu es partie vite l'autre matin, on s'est à peine croisés depuis …, commença-t-il.

\- J'ai les résultats des analyses de Jason Miller, si c'est ce que tu es venu chercher, le coupa Lanie, cherchant à éviter son regard.

\- Non, je …

Il lui sembla inutile de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Ce n'était certainement ni le lieu ni le moment d'avoir cette conversation. D'autant plus queLanie semblait bouleversée par cette affaire. Déjà, depuis quelques jours, il l'avait trouvée différente. La dernière fois, elle avait eu l'air d'esquiver ses baisers, prétextant un coup de fatigue. Elle s'était contentée de s'endormir, blottie contre lui. A son réveil le lendemain matin, elle avait déjà quitté l'appartement. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, après tout, leur relation était libre. Depuis, il l'avait à peine vue. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'elle essayait de le fuir : elle détournait le regard quand leurs yeux se croisaient, elle évitait ses appels. Il se demandait quelle bêtise il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état, ou s'il avait pu dire quelque chose qu'elle avait mal pris. Elle pouvait être susceptible et impulsive parfois. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu directement à la morgue, sûr de l'y trouver. Mais sur son visage d'habitude si enjoué, il avait lu de la tristesse. Elle avait pleuré, il le voyait bien. Il n'osait lui poser de questions de peur qu'elle ne se braque, et se ferme comme une huître.

\- Les analyses de Jason ont révélé des taux de morphine très élevés, comme Braiden. Vu les doses, les enfants étaient inconscients et en hypothermie au moment où ils ont été tués, reprit-elle, toujours concentrée sur l'affaire.

\- Pourquoi leur injecter de la morphine pour les tuer dans la foulée ?

\- Si les petits se sont débattus, il voulait peut-être les calmer ou atténuer leur souffrance au moment de l'acte fatal. A moins que ce ne soit pour ne pas voir leurs yeux quand il les étrangle.

\- Oui …

Lanie s'était de nouveau tournée vers le corps de Braiden, son scalpel à la main.

\- J'ai déjà transmis les résultats au FBI, continua-t-elle, lui tournant complètement le dos.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais fini l'autopsie ? demanda Esposito.

\- Je vérifie quelques petites choses.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ça va, Javi, répondit-elle sans se retourner, craignant qu'il ne lise la douleur sur son visage.

Il accepta cette réponse à contre-coeur, et rejoignit Ryan qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

* * *

 _Bleecker Playground, West Village_

Assis sur un banc, il les regardait jouer. Carrie était sur la balançoire. Elle était assez grande maintenant pour se donner de l'élan toute seule. A son grand soulagement, il n'avait plus besoin de passer de longues minutes à pousser la balançoire. Aileen grimpait comme un petit singe sur le mur d'escalade de la structure de jeux. Il la vit s'asseoir tout en haut, à califourchon sur le toit de la maisonnette.

\- Papa ! Regarde-moi ! appela la fillette.

\- Fais attention Aileen, c'est haut !

\- J'ai même pas peur ! cria-t-elle.

Quand elles étaient là, il parvenait à être lui-même. C'était parfois difficile tant son parfum, son sourire, et l'angoisse de ne pas la revoir le hantaient jour et nuit. Mais ses filles l'accaparaient, et il avait peu le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer.

Jodie les lui avaient déposées aux alentours de midi. Elle n'était pas entrée, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle passerait les récupérer à dix-huit heures. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer. Il y avait cru pourtant et il avait essayé, mais après la naissance de Carrie, elle était partie. Depuis, elle lui laissait prendre les filles quelques heures de temps en temps. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas capable d'en assumer davantage. Il aurait voulu ne pas les voir grandir, qu'elles ne deviennent jamais des adolescentes, pour ne pas risquer de leur faire du mal un jour. Il chassa ces idées de sa tête en voyant Carrie courir vers lui. La fillette, pourtant vêtue d'une petite robe légère, avait les joues écarlates tant elle se dépensait.

\- Papa, j'ai trop chaud !

\- Je vois ça ma poupée, sourit-il, papa va te rafraîchir.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et aspergea Carrie qui se mit à rire en tournant sur elle-même comme une petite danseuse, les bras levés vers ciel.

\- Encore ! Encore !

Attirée par les rires et les cris de joie de sa sœur, Aileen accourut à son tour, virevoltant sous les gouttes d'eau. Les fillettes étaient trempées des pieds à la tête, mais elles attendirent que la bouteille soit complètement vide pour retourner jouer.

Il profita du répit pour allumer une cigarette. Un instant, en regardant ses filles s'amuser, il pensa aux garçons, pas avec remord non, il ne regrettait rien. Avec l'idée qu'il allait falloir en choisir un autre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Greenway Park, Manhattan._

Beckett, Castle et les gars s'étaient retrouvés sur Fort Washington Ave, qui longeait Greenway Park, où le corps de Braiden Moore avait été découvert la veille au petit matin. Le quartier était essentiellement résidentiel, plutôt populaire, avec ses immeubles de petite taille sagement alignés en face du parc. Ce dimanche après-midi, les rues étaient désertes, les voitures garées tout le long des trottoirs. Seuls des rires et des cris d'enfants leur parvenaient depuis le fond du parc.

Ils enjambèrent le petit muret de pierres blanches qui séparait le parc de la rue, et n'eurent pas besoin d'avancer beaucoup pour arriver à l'endroit où la boîte contenant le corps de Braiden avait été retrouvée.

\- C'est ici, annonça Ryan désignant une zone arborée, à quelques mètres du sentier.

\- Ça n'a pas dû lui prendre plus de deux minutes pour arriver jusque-là depuis la route …, commenta Esposito.

\- Oui, même en portant une boîte lestée de vingt kilos, c'était un jeu d'enfant … euh …jeu de mots involontaire, désolé ! s'exclama Castle.

\- En pleine nuit, il n'a dû croiser personne. C'est un coin tranquille. Et cinq minuteslui ont suffi pour se garer, déposer la boîte et repartir, constata Beckett.

\- En tout cas, il est sacrément vigilant, on n'a retrouvé aucun indice, continua Esposito.

Kate parcourait la zone du regard, attentive au moindre détail, au moindre élément suspect qui aurait pu être oublié. Mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ce parc ? demanda Castle.

\- Peut-être qu'il habite dans le coin, suggéra Ryan, il savait sans doute qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde.

\- La boîte était visible depuis le chemin, ajouta Kate en s'éloignant vers le sentier, il voulait qu'on trouve l'enfant. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rassurer les parents peut-être, en leur rendant rapidement leur enfant, proposa Castle.

\- Tu crois qu'un psychopathe se soucie de rassurer les parents du gamin qu'il vient d'assassiner mon pote ? demanda Esposito, ironique.

\- Hey ! Je fais ce que je peux, je ne suis pas psy moi …, se défendit Rick.

\- Heureusement mec ! Vu le niveau de tes délires ! Un psy aussi détraqué que ses patients ! railla Esposito en souriant.

\- Pfffff, très drôle …, bouda Castle, prenant son air de chien battu.

\- On ne trouvera rien de plus ici. Allez les gars, étape suivante : Sunset Park ! lança Beckett, filant vers la rue, ses trois coéquipiers lui emboîtant le pas.

* * *

 _New-York, 12ème District._

Les deux femmes étaient en pleine discussion, porte close. Victoria Gates, assise derrière son bureau, venait de raccrocher, visiblement agacée. L'agent Jordan Shaw faisait les cent pas, en réfléchissant.

\- Agent Shaw, vous allez finir par me donner le tournis. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

\- Capitaine Gates, M. le Maire doit absolument faire une intervention publique, affirma-t-elleavec détermination tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil, face à elle.

\- Il refuse de prendre la parole pour le moment, il est catégorique, répondit Gates.

\- Il craint des scènes de panique ou il a peur que sa cote de popularité n'en prenne un coup si les gens réalisent qu'il n'arrive pas à stopper un psychopathe qui se balade dans leur ville et tue leurs enfants ?

\- Un peu des deux, sûrement, reconnut Gates.

\- Les gens vont être moins paniqués selon vous s'ils ne savent toujours pas ce qu'est devenu Jason Miller alors que l'Alerte Amber a été levée ? Les rumeurs sont bien plus néfastes que la triste réalité, si cruelle et angoissante soit-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Agent Shaw. Mais mon rôle est de faire appliquer les consignes du Maire. Je ne peux pas rendre publique la mort de Jason Miller sans son accord.

\- Vous avez des enfants, Capitaine ?

\- Oui. Ils sont grands maintenant mais là n'est pas la question …

\- Alors vous savez que les gens doivent être informés. Il faut leur dire, il faut qu'ils soient vigilants. Toutes les visites scolaires doivent être suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il faudrait aussi poster des policiers en uniforme et en civil devant toutes les écoles du sud-ouest de New-York demain matin.

\- Toutes les écoles ? C'est impossible ! On n'a pas assez d'effectif … La zone est trop vaste.

\- Raison de plus pour informer les populations. Chacun sera vigilant pour deux.

Un silence pesant s' Gates savait que Shaw avait raison, mais elle avait déjà passé la moitié de la journée au téléphone avec le maire. Il était borné, et le convaincre sans remettre en cause son autorité ou lui manquer de respect, n'était pas chose aisée. Elle ne connaissait Jordan Shaw que de réputation, une réputation d'efficacité redoutable et de perspicacité. Mais les quelques minutes qu'elle venait de passer avec elle lui avaient aussi montré une femme de poigne, comme elle, compatissante, humaine et déterminée à attraper ce psychopathe par tous les moyens.

\- Bientôt il sera 16h, Capitaine, et on n'a rien ou presque, finit par avouer Shaw.

\- Où en est le Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda Gates, dans l'espoir que son équipe de choc soit sur une piste fiable.

En route pour Brooklyn, Sunset Park. Mes agents sont toujours en train de faire les vérifications pour les délinquants sexuels, mais les pistes s'amenuisent. On a peu de certitudes à ce stade de l'enquête : les enfants connaissaient au moins un des ravisseurs on pense qu'ils sont deux : un homme et une femme. On a une description très sommaire de l'homme, mais insuffisante pour établir un portrait-robot ou lancer le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale.

\- Et pour la femme ?

\- Rien. La piste de la voiture ne donne rien non plus pour le moment. Le Dr Henton retravaille le profil au vu des nouveaux éléments.

\- Et les auditions des enfants et des parents ? Toujours rien ?

\- Non. Ils sont dévastés et aucun n'arrive à faire un lien avec l'une de leurs connaissances. Il y a pourtant un lien, j'en suis convaincue. On va le trouver, mais il faut gagner du temps. Et pour ça, on doit compter sur l'aide des New-Yorkais.

\- Je vais rappeler le Maire, trancha Gates, résolue à le convaincre.

\- Dites-lui que si on n'a rien de plus d'ici deux heures il faudra qu'il prenne la parole. Qu'il nous rejoigne ici.

\- Agent Shaw, je ne peux pas donner des ordres au Maire de New-York ! s'offusqua Victoria Gates.

\- Faites-en sorte qu'il croit que l'idée vient de lui. Les hommes adorent sentir qu'ils dirigent les choses ! s'exclama Shaw, avec un grand sourire.

Gates se saisit du téléphone, et Jordan Shaw resta suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- « Oui, Capitaine Victoria Gates. Passez-moi le bureau du Maire … Merci … M. le Maire, je suis actuellement en présence de l'Agent spécial Shaw chargée de l'enquête et … Non …. Non … Le FBI pense qu'il serait bénéfique que vous informiez nos concitoyens d'ici deux heures si ….. Oui, M. le Maire …... On avance, mais lentement …..Selon l'Agent Shaw, les gens pourraient être utiles, il faut leur dire d'être vigilants … Oui, le FBI ….… Oui, l'Agent Shaw … D'accord … Bien, M. le Maire. »

Elle raccrocha, et se tourna vers Jordan.

Il arrive, il sera là dans une heure, annonça-t-elle d'un ton satisfait, mais étonné de la rapidité avec lequel le Maire avait changé d'avis.

\- Bien joué, Capitaine Gates ! s'exclama Shaw avec enthousiasme.

\- Je crois qu'il vous a à la bonne !

\- C'est le pouvoir du FBI, ça …. On nous craint, on nous hait parfois, mais on nous écoute, toujours, ou presque …, sourit Jordan.

\- La prochaine fois que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, je ferai en sorte de lui glisser votre nom ! Ça a l'air efficace !

Les deux femmes sourirent avant de se mettre au travail : il fallait préparer le discours de M. le Maire, un discours dont toute stratégie politicienne devait être absente. Le but était d'informer et de rassurer les populations pour éviter un nouveau drame, et inciter les gens à ouvrir l'oeil, pas de préparer une future réélection.

* * *

 _Sunset Park, Brooklyn, New-York._

Beckett et ses acolytes avaient mis plus d'une heure pour rejoindre Brooklyn, constatant que le tueur avait une zone d'action relativement vaste. Il devait aller et venir entre West Village sur Manhattan et Brooklyn plus au sud. La limite nord de son périmètre semblait être Central Park. Il se pouvait qu'il vive dans l'un de ses quartiers, tout comme dans l'une des nombreuses communes limitrophes du sud de New-York. Dans tous les cas, l'une de ses caractéristiques était son extrême mobilité.

Sunset Park était une immense étendue d'herbe rase posée sur une hauteur de Brooklyn. Les arbres y étaient rares, mais la vue sur Manhattan superbe. Les pelouses étaient aujourd'hui prises d'assaut par des familles, des couples et des groupes d'adolescents qui cherchaient à profiter encore un peu du beau temps, et de la fin du week-end qui s'annonçait.

Ils traversèrent tout le parc à pied, se faufilant entre les enfants qui se chamaillaient, les amoureux qui se bécotaient, les promeneurs qui couraient après leur chien, les retraités qui refaisaient le monde. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à proximité du bosquet qui s'étendait sur toute la partie sud du parc. C'est là que le corps de Jason avait été retrouvé le matin même, comme en témoignait le cordon de sécurité jaune qui délimitait encore la zone.

\- La boîte était posée juste là, à deux pas du sentier, montra Ryan.

\- Comme pour Braiden, compléta Esposito.

\- D'après les conclusions de nos amis Laurel et Hardy, le tueur serait arrivé à pied par le parc. L'accès est quasiment impossible par cette zone boisée, surtout si on a les mains prises par une boîte de vingt kilos, expliqua Ryan.

\- S'il a traversé le parc, il a pris un gros risque, même de nuit : c'est vraiment à découvert, et il y a plus de cinq cent mètres entre ici et l'entrée nord, constata Kate, en laissant courir son regard sur toute l'étendue de pelouses.

\- Notre tueur a l'air plutôt prudent, je doute qu'il ait traversé le parc, il a peut-être tenté le passage par le bosquet malgré tout, ajouta Castle.

\- Le bosquet a été inspecté par les experts ? demanda Beckett constatant que le cordon de sécurité s'arrêtait à la lisière des arbres.

\- Non, le FBI a estimé que c'était inutile, la rue est juste derrière, mais c'est quasiment infranchissable.

\- Un bosquet …, c'est la jungle oui ici ! Regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama Castle avec enthousiasme en commençant à s'enfoncer parmi les branchages et les ronces qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castle ? C'est pas le moment de jouer à Indiana Jones …., soupira Kate.

\- Je visualise, Lieutenant ! Je me mets à la place du tueur ! répondit Rick, en disparaissant complètement derrière les troncs d'arbres et les branches.

\- Hey Indiana ! Tu veux ton fouet ? lui cria Ryan en riant.

\- Ça me serait bien utile …. pour fouetter les fesses de Beckett quand elle ne veut pas ….., lança Rick depuis son bosquet.

\- Castle ! Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Kate avec indignation.

Esposito et Ryan pouffèrent de rire. Castle avait toujours eu l'art d'exaspérer sa muse, et surtout de la rendre mal à l'aise en public. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux fervents admirateurs, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude, même maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés.

\- Aïe ! l'entendirent-ils hurler tout d'un coup, suivi d'une salve de jurons.

\- Castle ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Oui, c'est juste …. Aïe, ça pique ….

Kate se précipita à sa rencontre quand elle le vit enfin émerger du bosquet, une petite balafre ensanglantée sur le bas de la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué là-dedans ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur la petite plaie.

\- Je me suis pris une ronce en pleine figure … Ça pique, bon sang …

\- C'est rien … A peine une égratignure …, commenta Kate en souriant, tu vas survivre, t'en fais pas.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, mon pote. Ton infirmière va te soigner ce soir ! railla Esposito.

Kate lui lança un regard noir, et Esposito fit mine de reprendre son sérieux, mais ses yeux pleins de malice en disaient long sur son rire intérieur.

\- Bon, Castle, si t'as fini de jouer, et vous les gars, si vous avez fini de vous marrer, on peut peut-être continuer …, lâcha Kate, sur un ton plus grave.

\- Je n'ai pas fait que jouer dans ce bosquet, regarde ! répondit Castle en arborant fièrement une cigarette à la main.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ryan.

\- Euh …. Une cigarette. Je l'ai ramassée dans les branchages, et vlan une ronce dans la figure !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça, au lieu de jouer les chochottes avec ta blessure de guerre ! s'exclama Beckett, faussement énervée.

Elle avait beau être folle amoureuse de lui, non seulement il avait le don de l'agacer, mais également celui des mises en scène théâtrales. C'était une tradition familiale selon lui, mais elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle lui tendit un petit sachet plastique pour qu'il y dépose la précieuse cigarette. Ce n'était peut-être rien, un détail sans lien avec l'affaire. Mais elle se demandait comment quelqu'un aurait pu volontairement aller se fourrer dans cette jungle urbaine, à part son cher et tendre, pour y perdre une cigarette. Elle avait très bien pu tomber de la poche du tueur pendant qu'il tentait, comme Castle, de se frayer un passage parmi les ronces. Elle était intacte, et n'avait pas été fumée. Mais peut-être que le labo y trouverait une empreinte. Dans tous les cas, c'était le premier et seul indice qui pouvait avoir un lien direct avec le tueur.

Ils suivirent le sentier qui menait vers la sortie du parc, côté ouest, refaisant peut-être le chemin emprunté par le tueur à l'aube. Ils allaient regagner la rue, quand quelque chose attira l'attention d'Esposito au loin. Il lui semblait apercevoir des mouvements entre les arbres et le mur qui délimitait le parc à cet endroit-là.

\- Hey les gars, il y a quelque chose là-bas, près du mur.

Effectivement, d'ici, on apercevait une masse informe qui gesticulait. En s'approchant, ils virent un homme de dos, penché vers le sol, qui semblait farfouiller parmi les branchages. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon crasseux et d'un débardeur, les cheveux hirsutes. Même sans voir son visage, il y avait peu de doutes sur le fait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un clochard qui avait établi son squat dans le coin. Autour de lui, des cartons, couvertures, et des déchets en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Son attitude leur sembla suspecte, tant il n'arrêta pas de farfouiller énergiquement et nerveusement même quand ils furent presque à sa hauteur. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'il y avait un homme étendu à ses pieds.

\- Police de New-York ! cria Esposito en pointant son arme vers l'homme qui s'arrêta de bouger.

\- Mettez les mains en l'air ! Je veux les voir ! lança Beckett, l'arme au poing.

Castle restait en retrait, prudent, mais la curiosité piquée au vif. L'homme obéit immédiatement, se redressa et leva les mains.

\- Barry …. Barry …, ne cessait-il de répéter en se lamentant.

\- Tournez-vous ! continua Beckett.

Il s'exécuta, révélant un visage d'une quarantaine d'années, usé par les effets du temps et de l'alcoolisme. Il semblait inoffensif, tenant difficilement debout, l'air un peu abasourdi par la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Eloignez-vous du gars ! fit Esposito en s'approchant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce vous faisiez là ? demanda Ryan tandis que Beckett et Castle se précipitaient vers l'homme gisant au sol, à demi-inconscient, mais sans blessure apparente.

\- C'est Barry … Barry …

\- Il est en vie, souffla Kate en tâtant le pouls du bout des doigts, Castle, appelle les secours.

\- Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?continua-t-elle, tout en le faisant pivoter sur le flanc pour le mettre en position de sécurité.

Rick se saisit de son téléphone, et se hâta d'appeler le 911, avant de revenir près de Kate et de la victime, probablement un clochard lui-aussi.

\- Il respire normalement, commenta Beckett.

\- Il a dû faire un malaise … entre la chaleur et l'alcool …, ajouta Castle, il est complètement assommé.

\- Barry … Barry … se lamentait l'autre homme, ne quittant pas du regard son ami inconscient.

\- Comment tu t'appelles mec ? demanda Esposito.

\- Barry …. Barry ….

\- Les gars, je crois qu'il n'est pas en état de nous répondre, fit remarquer Castle en plissant le nez pour manifester son dégoût, il pue la vinasse …

\- Oui, on va le ramener au poste. Il était peut-être dans le coin ce matin, il a peut-être vu quelque chose, ajouta Beckett.

\- Encore va-t-il falloir qu'il s'en rappelle …, ajouta Ryan.

Au loin, résonnaient les sirènes de l'ambulance qui venait porter secours à leurs potentiels témoins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _New-York, 12ème District._

Il était presque 19h quand ils rentrèrent au commissariat. Il avait fallu faire un détour par l'hôpital de Brooklyn où Barry et son camarade, qui s'avéra s'appeler Ted, avaient été conduits. Ils devaient y rester en observation pour la nuit. Comme Castle l'avait supposé, ils avaient simplement abusé un peu trop de la bouteille, et s'étaient trouvés mal avec la chaleur accablante qui régnait sur la ville. Il fallait donc attendre qu'ils retrouvent des forces et leurs esprits pour pouvoir les interroger dès la première heure le lendemain matin, de même qu'il fallait attendre les résultats du labo pour la cigarette trouvée dans le parc. Grâce au FBI et étant donné l'urgence de la situation, leur enquête était prioritaire, mais les analyses prenaient du temps.

A leur retour, ils furent étonnés d'apercevoir M. le Maire et ses conseillers en pleine discussion avec l'Agent Shaw, le Dr Henton et le Capitaine Gates dans le bureau de cette dernière. La conversation avait l'air houleuse.

Esposito et Ryan rejoignirent directement la cellule de crise, où ils furent stupéfaits de constater que les agents Wade et Claytonn'avaient pas bougé depuis le matin. Installés côte à côte devant leurs écrans, ils avaient passé en revue tous les délinquants sexuels de West Village, Cobble Hill, Brooklyn élargissant même jusqu'à Manhattan. Plus de trois cents cas avaient été étudiés par la machine, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Soit ils ne correspondaient pas du tout aux critères du Dr Henton, soit ils avaient des alibis solides. Wade et Clayton avaient croisé les données avec les communautés religieuses comme suggéré par le Lieutenant Beckett. Mais là non plus, aucun lien n'avait pu être établi.

Esposito se planta devant l'écran magique, toujours en pleine recherche de concordances, tandis que Ryan s'assit, le coude en appui sur la table, la tête reposant sur sa main, l'air épuisé. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le défilement d'informations, hypnotisé.

\- Hey, les gars, vous êtes sûrs qu'il marche votre truc ? demanda Esposito sur un ton narquois, en fixant l'écran, les bras croisés.

\- Oui, ce truc comme vous dites, fonctionne très bien, répondit Clayton en mordant goulument dans son beignet.

\- Je me contenterais de citer l'Agent Shaw : « s'il y a un lien, cette machine le trouvera », ajouta Wade, il faut être patient.

\- Ma patience a des limites …, lâcha Esposito, vous êtes là à attendre devant cette machine depuis des heures …

\- Si vous pensez que vos cerveaux sont plus efficaces, Lieutenant Esposito, allez-y, ne vous faites pas prier, cherchez-le, ce foutu lien ! asséna Wade, agacé qu'on remette en cause l'efficacité technique du FBI.

Esposito ne répondit pas, Laurel n'ayant pas tout à fait tort. Cela faisait des heures que tout le monde se creusait la tête, cherchait une piste, tout comme le faisait la matrice du FBI. A force de réfléchir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir dingue. La machine, au moins, elle, ne risquait pas de péter les plombs. Il finit par se tourner vers Hardy, en lançant sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre aimable et avenant :

\- Hey Clayton, on partage un beignet, mec ?

Beckett et Castle s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes dans la salle de repos. Quitte à attendre, autant en profiter pour boire un café et se détendre au calme avant de se replonger dans l'affaire. Kate voulait aussi soigner la blessure de Castle. Celui-ci leur fit couler des cafés, puis ils s'assirent à la table.

\- Ca va piquer ? demanda Rick, l'air inquiet devant l'attirail médical de sa femme.

\- Mais non …, sourit Kate en humidifiant un bout de coton avec du désinfectant, c'est un petit bobo de rien du tout, mais il vaut mieux nettoyer la plaie.

Elle tamponna doucement le coton sur sa joue, alors qu'il manifestait des signes d'appréhension. Il se détendit constatant qu'effectivement ça n'était pas douloureux. Il ressentait tout juste un petit tiraillement.

\- Que les hommes sont douillets, constata Kate,moqueuse.

\- Pffffff … même pas vrai …. Tu crois que je vais avoir une cicatrice ?

\- Sans doute, une énorme même ! se moqua Kate, ça t'apprendra à aller explorer les broussailles …

Il sembla prendre sa réponse au sérieux, et comme pour évaluer les dégâts, il porta la main à sa joue cherchant du bout des doigts la plaie qui s'étendait sur quelques centimètres entre son menton et sa pommette.

\- Ne touche pas, j'ai pas fini.

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours autant si je suis balafré ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement inquiet.

Kate éclata de rire.

\- Avec ta balafre, ça fait un peu « bad boy », et comme j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les vilains garçons, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir …répondit Kate, en finissant de nettoyer la petite blessure.

Il sourit et laissa courir ses yeux sur elle, tendrement, observant ses yeux concentrés, ses joues toute bronzées, sa bouche fine à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne. La tête légèrement penchée vers lui, elle avait posé sa main gauche sur son menton, pour mieux s'appliquer de la main droite à soigner la plaie. Quelques boucles rebelles s'étaient échappées de son chignon et couraient le long de son visage. A cet instant précis, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et comme par magie, comme si elle anticipait le moindre de ses désirs, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de s'exclamer :

\- Voilà c'est fini, tu es tout beau !

\- Merci, Lieutenant de mon coeur. Que ferais-je sans toi ?!

\- Je me le demande, oui !

Ils se sourirent, se saisissant chacun de leur café.

\- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? Tu as l'air épuisée …, demanda Rick en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Un peu, mentit-elle se demandant comment elle tenait encore debout, mais la fatigue ce n'est rien. Cette affaire … On a passé la journée à chercher une piste, et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a toujours rien.

\- On a avancé, Kate, pas beaucoup, mais on a avancé. Quand ils auront dessaoulé, un de nos deux bougres va bien avoir quelque chose à nous raconter.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui. Les heures passent … et on a toujours un psychopathe dans la nature …

\- On va trouver. On trouve toujours, continua-t-il en caressant doucement le dessus de sa main du bout du pouce.

Elle lui rendit sa caresse, en souriant. Ils avaient initié ce geste tendre au tout début de leur relation, qui était alors un secret, de polichinelle, mais un secret malgré tout. L'habitude leur était restée, comme un moyen de se comprendre sans se parler, de se câliner sans s'enlacer, de s'embrasser sans que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

\- Allez, il faut s'y remettre, Castle. Je vais finir d'éplucher les interrogatoires, déclara Kate, abandonnant sa main à regret.

\- Ok, je vais aller voir si les gars ne sont pas en train de se chamailler avec Wade et Clayton, répondit Rick, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommet du crâne, au moment où Jordan Shaw faisait son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Agent Shaw, lâcha Castle, du nouveau ?

\- Non. J'ai bien besoin d'un petit remontant …, à défaut de whisky, je me contenterais d'un café. Ça va votre blessure ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai vu pire ! Et puis une super infirmière a pris soin de moi ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard complice à sa muse.

\- Je vois ça !

Castle quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé de l'agent Shaw, qui se faisait couler un café.

\- Vous avez fait un sacré boulot, aujourd'hui, Lieutenant Beckett.

\- Malgré tout ça, on a encore si peu d'éléments … c'est dingue …, répondit Kate, en farfouillant dans la pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient devant elle.

\- On a plus avancé aujourd'hui qu'en trois jours.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à attendre pendant que ce salaud court toujours.

\- C'est frustrant … Et en même temps, ça nous permet de nous détendre. Cette enquête est psychologiquement difficile. Il faut savoir lâcher prise …

\- Que fait le maire dans le bureau de Gates ? demanda Kate.

\- Il prépare son intervention publique, pour tout à l'heure.

Kate soupira, et avala une gorgée de café, en s'affalant sur la chaise.

\- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, constata Jordan en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, c'est le contre-coup du décalage horaire, je rentre de voyage.

\- Je sais.

Kate leva sur elle des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai profilé de nombreux tueurs en série, Lieutenant.

\- Vous m'avez profilé aussi ? s'étonna Beckett.

\- Oui, bluffa Shaw, le bronzage, les regards enamourés de votre écrivain, les tendres sourires que vous lui adressez …

\- Je suis démasquée ! s'exclama Kate en riant.

\- Vous l'êtes depuis la première fois où on s'est rencontrés, Beckett, sourit Shaw.

Kate se souvenait qu'effectivement Jordan Shaw avait été relativement perspicace, comme toujours, lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait décelé entre elle et Castle les prémices de leur histoire d'amour, imaginant qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'époque, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Mais, je ne vous ai pas profilé, rassurez-vous …, continua Shaw, avant d'être agent fédéral, je suis une femme, je lis la presse people à mes heures perdues !

\- Ah … la presse …, j'oublie toujours ce détail !

\- Ce que j'y ai lu ne m'a pas surprise. Vous avez fini par ouvrir les yeux !

\- On va dire ça comme ça ... Vous n'aviez pas complètement tord il y a quelques années.

\- Pas complètement ? C'est un euphémisme, sourit Jordan, je suis heureuse pour vous, Beckett. Vous le méritez.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, rougit Kate.

A cet instant, l'agent Wade entra dans la pièce comme une furie :

\- Agent Shaw, on a un lien entre les deux victimes ! s'écria-t-il, haletant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Beckett et Shaw se levèrent d'un bond et se ruèrent dans la salle devenue cellule de crise. Sur l'écran, les chiffres, inscriptions, photographies avaient cessé de défiler. La recherche s'était arrêtée sur le visage souriant et juvénile d'Addison Hill.

\- La baby-sitter de Jason ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Beckett et Shaw, avec stupéfaction.

\- D'après ce petit joujou, elle a aussi été celle de Braiden Moore, il y a six mois, constata Castle.

\- On l'a interrogée cette nuit. Elle ne nous a pas parlé de Braiden, seulement de Jason, ajouta l'agent Clayton.

\- On ne lui a rien demandé non plus, fit remarquer Wade.

\- C'est une gamine … elle n'a peut-être pas fait le rapprochement, déclara Ryan, lui accordant le bénéfice du doute.

\- A moins que ce soit volontaire … continua Esposito.

\- Gamine ou pas … c'est notre lien … et peut-être notre femme mystère. Wade, Clayton, ramenez-la-moi au plus vite, ordonna Shaw.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux agents obéirent dans la seconde, se saisirent de leurs vestes, et filèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, allez interroger les Moore. Ils ne nous ont pas parlé de cette Addison. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire.

Les gars filèrent à leur tour vers le couloir.

\- Castle, pouvez-vous vous joindre au Capitaine Gates pour l'intervention de M. le Maire ? J'ai entendu dire que vous le connaissiez bien, cela pourrait nous aider. Et puis vous avez le sens de la formule, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si Gates …, hum … disons que j'ai tendance à l'agacer alors …

\- Et bien faites un petit effort ! Rendez-vous supportable, sourit Jordan.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Castle en s'éloignant vers le bureau de Gates, ravi que le FBI lui confie néanmoins une mission à part entière.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, nous allons passer en revue tout ce qu'on a sur Addison Hill et préparer son interrogatoire.

* * *

 _Hoboken, New-Jersey._

Jodie était passée récupérer les filles il y a plus d'une heure. Il avait alors retrouvé son rituel, tentant d'apaiser ses angoisses, qui refaisaient surface. Assis dans son canapé, il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur depuis de longues minutes. Une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, son café dans une main, il relisait leurs derniers échanges :

Elle : « Ok pour le cadeau. Mais débrouille-toi. Surprends-moi ».

Lui : « Viens me dire ce que tu veux ».

Elle : « Non »

Lui : « Je veux te voir. »

Elle : « Mon cadeau d'abord. »

Son esprit se perdait dans ses réflexions. Il ne savait pas quel cadeau choisir. Depuis toujours, il avait eu à affronter ce problème : que choisir ?

Déjà quand il était enfant, il réfléchissait de longues heures au cadeau qui pourraient faire qu'elles s'intéressent à lui. Elles venaient pour son père, mais s'il avait pu leur offrir le cadeau parfait, peut-être seraient-elles restées pour lui qui n'avait plus de mère. Depuis le placard où il se cachait, tapi dans la pénombre, il ne percevait que des bribes de paroles, des souffles, des cris. Mais il sentait leur parfum enivrant, qui s'infiltrait par ses narines, envahissait tout son être et ne le quittait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre fasse son entrée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Salle d'interrogatoire, 12ème District._

Shaw et Beckett avaient passé en revue la vie et l'univers d'Addison Hill, 16 ans : la jeune fille était élève au lycée Stuyvesant où elle était membre de l'équipe de volleyball. Une élève brillante d'après ses bulletins scolaires. Le proviseur du lycée, joint par téléphone, avait déclaré qu'Addy était en cours jeudi au moment de l'enlèvement de Braiden. Il l'avait décrite comme une élève sérieuse, studieuse, entourée d'amis, investie dans la vie de sa classe et de son lycée. Une fille sans histoire et sans problème. Le portrait dressé par les Moore était tout aussi flatteur : Addison était toujours très ponctuelle, agréable et polie Braiden et Dana l'aimaient bien, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun souci.

Elle se trouvait maintenant assise en face d'elles, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Entourée par son père et sa mère, elle semblait fragile et bouleversée. Les yeux emplis de chagrin, elle ne cessait de sangloter tristement et d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Dès son arrivée, l'agent Wade s'était occupé de prendre ses empreintes pour les comparer à celle retrouvée sur la boîte. La comparaison s'était révélée négative. Avant même l'interrogatoire, Shaw et Beckett étaient déjà presque convaincues qu'Addison n'était pas la mystérieuse femme. Mais ce lien entre elle et les deux victimes n'était pas anodin. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

\- Addison, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? commença Shaw, posément, pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Oui. Braiden et Jason ont été tués, répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, tandis que sa mère lui prenait la main pour la réconforter.

\- Addy est bouleversée depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle, fit son père, comme nous tous. Nous connaissons bien la famille Miller. Et …

\- Addison, le coupa Shaw voulant en venir rapidement aux faits, tu es le seul lien entre ces deux garçons. C'est essentiel que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête, en guise d'acquiescement, essuyant ses yeux, et tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné aux agents du FBI que tu avais été la baby-sitter de Braiden ? demanda Beckett.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas gardé.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

\- Non. Mais ses parents se sont séparés, et Mme Moore ne sortait plus beaucoup. Elle n'avait plus besoin que je vienne garder Braiden et Dana.

\- Addison, on a besoin de savoir où tu étais au moment des enlèvements.

\- Vous ne soupçonnez tout de même pas ma fille d'avoir kidnappé ces enfants ? demanda le père, l'air stupéfait, presque indigné.

\- M. Hill, nous posons toutes les questions que nous jugeons appropriées pour trouver celui qui a assassiné deux enfants, répondit Shaw, d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais ma fille … Faut-il que j'appelle un avocat ? demanda son père, visiblement inquiet.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire pour l'instant, le rassura Beckett, nous interrogeons simplement Addison comme témoin.

Derrière la glace sans tain, Esposito, Ryan et le Dr Henton observaient la jeune fille : les uns analysaient ses réponses et tentaient d'y voir plus clair dans cette affaire, l'autre décryptait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques ou de ses postures, s'efforçant d'y déceler du mensonge, ou au contraire de la sincérité.

\- Où étais-tu jeudi vers 15h30 ? poursuivit Jordan.

\- En cours, j'avais littérature étrangère jusque 17h30, expliqua Addison, confortant les dires du proviseur.

\- Et samedi aux alentours de midi ? continua Beckett.

\- On est allés manger un hamburger avec mes amis, Jeff et Alicia au _Ricky's_ sur Bleeker Street. Il y avait aussi Matthew.

\- Matthew Miller ? Le frère de Jason ?

\- Oui, on est amis.

Beckett fit un signe aux gars par la glace sans tain pour qu'ils aillent rapidement trouver Matthew Miller et lui demande confirmation. L'agent Shaw enchaînait les questions, sans atermoiements ni scrupules. Il fallait rapidement aboutir à une information décisive.

\- As-tu eu l'impression que quelqu'un t'observait, te suivait peut-être, ou s'intéressait à toi bizarrement ?

\- Non.

\- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il posé des questions sur les enfants que tu gardais ? demanda Beckett

\- Non.

\- Addison, as-tu un petit ami ? demanda Shaw.

\- Ma fille n'a pas de petit-ami, coupa son père, catégorique.

\- Monsieur, les questions ne vous sont pas destinées. Votre présence est requise parce qu'Addison est mineure, mais épargnez-nous de répondre à sa place s'il vous plaît, asséna Shaw. Addison, je réitère la question, as-tu un petit ami ?

\- Oui …, avoua la jeune fille après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Son nom ?

\- Jeff. Il est dans ma classe.

D'après le profil du Dr Henton, le tueur ne pouvait pas être un adolescent. Mais à ce stade de l'enquête, Jordan Shaw ne voulait exclure aucune piste. Elle voulait ne laisser aucun doute subsister quant à l'innocence de ce Jeff Evans, qui était l'une des personnes les plus proches d'Addison.

\- Tu as des relations sexuelles avec lui ? continua Shaw sans prendre de pincettes.

Kate vit Addison blêmir. Comment à seize ans pouvait-on répondre à cette question devant ses parents, qui, vu leur tête, croyaient leur fille encore pure et innocente ? Kate la sentait hésiter, redoutant la réaction de ses parents.

\- Oui … finit-elle par murmurer comme dans un souffle,baissant de nouveau la tête, et se remettant à sangloter.

Sa mère grimaça, et son père jeta sur elle des yeux horrifiés. Addison s'efforça de regarder droit devant elle, fuyant leurs regards moralisateurs.

\- Des relations … normales ? Jeff n'est pas violent ? continua Shaw, tentant de décrypter le type de relation qui unissait les deux adolescents.

\- Oui, normales …, répondit Addison.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'écria son père, qu'insinuez-vous ?!

\- M. Hill, pour la dernière fois, je vous le répète, vos remarques ne nous intéressent pas, lança Shaw en le fixant sévèrement.

\- Jeff connaissait-il Jason et Braiden ? poursuivit Beckett.

\- Non. Jeff n'a rien fait de mal. Demandez à Matthew, on était tous ensemble hier midi.

\- Qui savait que tu gardais ces enfants? demanda Shaw.

\- Ma famille, mes amis. Mais je ne connais personne de détraqué ! s'exclama Addison.

\- T'arrivait-il de sortir parfois avec Jason et Braiden ? continua Shaw.

\- Oui, on allait au parc à côté de chez eux de temps en temps quand il faisait beau.

\- Quel parc ? demanda Beckett, attentive au moindre détail.

\- Sunset Park avec Jason. Et Greenway Park avec Braiden.

Beckett et Shaw se regardèrent, étonnées. Les parcs fréquentés par Addison avec chacun des enfants étaient ceux où ils avaient été déposés après leur mort.

\- Quand tu étais au parc, tu n'as vu personne vous observer ? reprit Kate.

\- Non, mais je ne faisais pas toujours attention. Il y a souvent beaucoup de monde.

Le silence s'installa. Addison réfléchissait. Quand elle gardait Braiden ou Jason, elle était toujours très concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne les perdait jamais des yeux pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ils étaient sous sa responsabilité, alors elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment de tout ce qui se passait autour.

\- Addison, quelqu'un qui a été en contact avec toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, a tué Braiden et Jason, reprit Beckett avec douceur et calme, réfléchis bien.

\- Je ne vois pas …, c'est à cause de moi qu'on les a tués alors ? demanda Addison en se mettant à pleurer, et se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère qui l'enlaça.

\- Non, pas à cause de toi. Mais quelqu'un qui te connaît, ou qui t'a remarquée, dans la rue peut-être ou au parc, a choisi Jason et Braiden parce qu'il a su où et quand les enlever, expliqua Kate.

Shaw et Beckett commençaient à désespérer d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. La jeune fille avait l'air sincèrement bouleversée par le drame qui la touchait de si près.

\- Il y avait peut-être cet homme dans le parc, lâcha tout d'un coup Addison.

\- Quel homme ? demanda vivement Jordan avec espoir.

\- J'étais au parc avec Jason. On jouait dans le bac à sable. Il y avait un homme assis sur un banc un peu plus loin dans l'aire de jeux.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu remarqué ?

\- Il ne semblait pas avoir d'enfants. D'habitude, il y a surtout des mamans ou des baby-sitters dans le parc. Parfois des hommes mais toujours avec leurs enfants. Il était tout seul.

\- Que faisait-il ?

\- Rien. Il fumait, c'est tout. Ça m'a étonnée car il est interdit de fumer dans l'aire de jeux. Et tout le monde respecte bien la règle. Je n'avais jamais vu personne fumer à cet endroit.

\- Il regardait Jason ?

\- Il regardait vers le bac à sable, mais il y avait beaucoup d'enfants.

\- Il n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai vu parler à personne.

\- De quoi avait-il l'air ? demanda Beckett, espérant obtenir enfin une description plus précise de l'homme.

\- Normal. Grand … c'était un adulte, de l'âge de mes parents je pense. Je ne me souviens pas trop.

\- Ses cheveux ? Son visage ? Ses habits ?

\- Il avait une casquette, je ne voyais pas bien. Il était habillé normalement … je crois …, comme s'il sortait du travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser qu'il sortait du travail ?

\- Il avait une sacoche pour transporter un ordinateur.

Kate soupira. Trouver un type banal, il n'y avait rien de plus compliqué.

\- As-tu gardé d'autres enfants ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, jamais. Seulement Braiden et Jason.

\- Bien, merci Addison.

\- Pouvons-nous rentrer ? demanda M. Hill.

\- Oui, répondit Shaw, n'ayant pas les moyens de retenir davantage la jeune fille dans l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne de davantage de détails, mais restez disponibles. On pourrait avoir besoin d'interroger de nouveau Addison.

La vision de cette adolescente en larmes avait confirmé ce qu'elles pensaient déjà : Addison Hill n'était pas impliquée dans les enlèvements et les meurtres à moins d'être une actrice de grand talent. Mais quelqu'un savait qu'elle gardait Jason et Braiden, quelqu'un l'avait observée avec les enfants, l'avait épiée, avait surveillé leurs rituels sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, afin de pouvoir enlever les garçons facilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alibi d'Addison Hill avait été confirmé, et par la même occasion celui du petit ami, Jeff Evans. Matthew Miller avait bien déjeuné avec eux samedi midi chez _Ricky's_. Tous les deux avaient été mis totalement hors de cause.

Il ne leur restait de nouveau plus que la piste de cet homme, qu'on leur avait décrit par deux fois se trouvant à proximité de Jason, à Sunset Park, et au Museum d'Histoire naturelle. Et de cette femme, qui selon le nouveau profil du Dr Henton, fonctionnait en osmose avec le tueur, dans une relation qui devait être sexuelle plus qu'amoureuse, violente plus qu'amicale, nourrie des fantasmes et des douleurs de l'un et de l'autre. La femme, avec son air rassurant et avenant, devait leur permettre d'attirer les enfants sans crainte. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de viol, peut-être que ce couple prenait un plaisir sadique à contempler la souffrance des jeunes garçons. Quand la lassitude s'installait au bout de quelques heures, l'homme se débarrassait de l'enfant. Le profil du tueur n'avait pas changé : le Dr Henton le décrivait toujours comme un être asocial, sans emploi, sûrement père de famille, ayant subi un traumatisme plus ou moins récent. Quant à la femme, elle devait mener une vie tout à fait normale, avec un côté maternel affirmé, puisque c'était sans doute elle qui avait pris soin des enfants, les avait nourris, lavés et habillés. Dans ce rapport dominant/dominé qui est souvent l'une des caractéristiques des tueurs fonctionnant en équipe, cette femme jouait probablement le rôle du dominant, simple observatrice des atrocités commises par l'homme. L'un comme l'autre étaient méticuleux, prévoyants, organisés. Le Dr Henton analysait l'horreur de ces meurtres comme la conséquence de la rencontre fortuite entre deux sociopathes dont les délires étaient aggravés par la dépendance sexuelle qui les unissait.

* * *

Cellule de crise, 12ème District.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour de la table, l'air épuisés et dépités, attendant le retour de l'Agent Shaw qui faisait le point avec Gates. Personne ne parlait plus, chacun s'enfermant dans ses propres pensées pleines d'incertitudes. Les silences étaient significatifs, l'ambiance était pesante, alourdie par la chaleur qui régnait encore dans la pièce, malgré l'heure tardive.

Ryan, affalé dans son fauteuil, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts tout en essayant de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il les avait fermés. Esposito se balançait sur sa chaise en mâchouillant un beignet, tel un automate. Lui et Clayton semblaient avoir fraternisé, réunis par leur gourmandise.L'agent Wade buvait un énième café, méditatif devant sa bouteille thermos qu'il agitait de droite à gauche, comme pour vérifier la quantité restante. Le Dr Henton, derrière ses petites lunettes, lisait et relisait ses fiches, tout en suçotant le bout de son stylo. De l'autre côté de la table, Castle faisait rouler son précieux petit caillou entre son pouce et son index tout en suivant du regard Kate qui arpentait la pièce de long en large, en baillant de temps à autre. Il sortait d'une réunion interminable avec M. le Maire et le Capitaine Gates, mais le discours officiel était fin prêt. Le Maire avait regagné ses bureaux, d'où il devrait prendre publiquement la parole vers 22h. Mais maintenant, il ne pensait plus à rien, chose qui lui arrivait rarement, se contentant de se perdre dans l'observation de sa muse. Il connaissait chacune de ses expressions, et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait son air impassible et concentré qui indiquait qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à réfléchir. Il décelait sur son visage toute l'inquiétude et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Tous, mués dans leurs silences et leurs rituels rassurants, partageaient l'un de ces moments d'abattement où l'on a l'impression, que malgré tous les efforts déployés, on est incapable de changer le cours du destin.

Tout à coup, Jordan Shaw fit irruption sur le pas de la porte, accompagnée du Capitaine Gates.

\- Allez, tout le monde rentre se reposer ! lança-t-elle sur un ton vigoureux et enthousiaste qui contrastait avec le découragement et la lassitude qui semblaient régner dans la pièce.

Brusquement arrachés à leurs pensées, ils sursautèrent en tournant la tête vers elle, étonnés.

\- On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant, il faut … répondit Beckett.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, la coupa Shaw, tout le monde est épuisé. On n'avancera pas dans ces conditions. Et de toute façon, il nous faut attendre les résultats du labo jusqu'à demain matin et le réveil de nos deux témoins. On va aussi lancer une nouvelle recherche de concordances entre le profil et toutes les personnes ayant été en contact avec Addison Hill.

\- Mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, fit remarquer Castle.

\- Non, mais la femme mystère, peut-être, répondit Shaw. Il se peut qu'elle soit le lien entre Addison et le tueur. Dans tous les cas, on a peu de pistes, autant chercher dans toutes les directions. Allez, rentrez chez vous, je ne veux plus voir personne ici !

Esposito et Ryan n'étaient toujours pas résolus à partir, regardant Beckett comme s'ils quêtaient un signe d'approbation.

\- L'agent Shaw a raison. Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, vous n'avez pas dormi depuis deux jours …, ajouta Gates, en regardant leurs visages éreintés, et vous Lieutenant Beckett vous n'êtes pas non plus au meilleure de votre forme. On n'avancera à rien sans prendre un peu de recul et de repos.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, fit Beckett, butée, comme à son habitude.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, croyez-moi, vous êtes fatiguée. Prenez Monsieur Castle par le bras, et rentrez-vous reposer. C'est un ordre, lança Gates prenant son ton le plus autoritaire possible.

\- Ce n'est pas les abandonner ou renoncer que de prendre le temps de nous reposer, Lieutenants, conclut Jordan comprenant ce qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir. Je vais rester ici avec Wade et Clayton. Je vous appelle si on a la moindre avancée.

Beckett acquiesça du regard. Elle savait bien que Gates et Shaw avaient raison, mais une parcelle d'elle-même aurait voulu pouvoir ne jamais rien lâ que l'idée d'aller dormir alors qu'un psychopathe préparait peut-être son futur crime la bouleversait. C'était comme si toute la pression accumulée au cours de la journée retombait d'un seul coup, et elle sentait l'émotion l'envahir. Castle s'approcha d'elle, sentant son malaise, et passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, il l'entraîna vers le couloir.

* * *

 _Hoboken, New-Jersey._

Il s'était garé dans une petite rue du quartier du Weehawken Cove, une zone résidentielle paisible avec ses maisons sagement posées le long de pelouses éternellement vertes. Il était près de 23 heures, et depuis sa voiture, il avait vu les lumières aux fenêtres commencer à s'éteindre, plongeant les maisons et leurs habitants dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il allait attendre ici, jusqu'au petit jour. Il serait ainsi aux avant-postes pour observer le quartier s'éveiller et les enfants quitter leurs parents pour partir pour l'école. Son angoisse s'était un peu apaisée, tapie au fond de son estomac. Etre ici, à guetter sa proie, lui permettait de fixer son attention sur son objectif. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, et alluma la radio, histoire d'occuper son esprit et de l'empêcher de divaguer. Mais en lieu et place de la musique escomptée, ce fut un discours du maire de New-York qui résonna dans la voiture :

« Chers concitoyens, je prends la parole ce soir, pour vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle, la mort du petit Jason Miller, qui avait disparu depuis hier. Le FBI et la police de New-York travaillent jour et nuit sur cette affaire pour retrouver l'assassin de Jason et de Braiden. Demain, les effectifs de police seront renforcés dans toute la ville. Je vous demanderais de ne pas céder à la panique, et d'avoir confiance en notre police. Je sais pouvoir compter sur vous pour être vigilants et protéger nos enfants, tout spécialement les plus jeunes. Pour leur sécurité, il est nécessaire d'appliquer les consignes suivantes dès demain matin : aucun enfant ne doit être laissé seul dans la rue ou aux abords de l'école vous serez autorisé à les accompagner jusque dans leur classe signalez auprès d'un agent de police toute personne suspecte veillez sur vos enfants, mais aussi sur ceux des autres. C'est en étant solidaires, et en associant nos forces à celles du FBI et de la police de New-York que nous empêcherons que ces crimes odieux se reproduisent. Toutes nos pensées vont aux familles de Braiden et Jason, pour lesquels j'aimerais que nous prions tous ce soir, au sein de nos foyers … »

Il avait écouté, figé, tous les sens en alerte. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais pensé à l'idée qu'on le cherchait. Il allait devoir être plus prudent encore, mais ce jeu du chat et la souris qui débutait l'excitait déjà et ne ferait qu'intensifier le plaisir qu'il prenait à la satisfaire. Il éteignit la radio, se désintéressant des commentaires des journalistes, et fermant les yeux, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait 8 ans. Tapi dans un buisson, il avait observé, plusieurs nuits durant, le manège de l'animal. Quand il était sûr que son père s'était endormi, il se glissait dans le jardin par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et se faufilait dans le buisson. Là, il pouvait rester accroupi des heures à attendre que l'animal sorte de son trou, en haut du pin. Parfois il s'endormait, mais c'était rare. Le plus souvent, il finissait par le voir apparaître trottinant sur ses petites pattes, avec sa longue queue en panache, et son pelage roux. Un écureuil, qui chaque nuit ou presque, quittait les branches du pin, traversait la pelouse, et venait gratter sous les feuilles pour récupérer ses noisettes. Une nuit, alors qu'il avait observé le petit animal accomplir son rituel à quelques centimètres de lui, il avait senti cette pulsion monter en lui, et d'un geste vif et précis, avait rabattu la boîte capturant l'animal. Sa première prise. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais la femme dans le lit de son père avait poussé des hurlements en voyant l'écureuil le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas aimé son cadeau. Alors doucement, il avait serré ses petits doigts autour du minuscule cou, regardant l'animal tressaillir, s'agiter cherchant un dernier souffle. Il avait durci l'étreinte de ses doigts, et avait vu la vie quitter le corps de l'écureuil : ses yeux se figer, écarquillés, ses narines cesser de bouger, ses pattes tomber mollement, inertes. Un sentiment de plénitude l'avait alors envahi, qui telle une drogue, l'avait poussé à renouveler l'expérience encore et encore, inlassablement.

Rien que d'y penser, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui. La nuit allait être longue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Kate sortit de la douche, enfin rafraîchie et apaisée, comme si l'eau avait atténué un peu son malaise. Elle rejoignit la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, se glissa sous le drap, et se lova contre Rick, qui émit un murmure de plaisir et de satisfaction en sentant la fraîcheur de son corps nu contre le sien. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce midi.

\- Non …, répondit-elle, en posant délicatement sa tête contre son torse.

\- Où est passé mon ogresse ? sourit-il.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée pour manger … J'ai juste besoin d'un câlin.

\- Ah ça tombe bien, je suis parfait pour les câlins, répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, savourant simplement la plénitude apportée par les bras l'un de l'autre après une bien pénible journée.

-Je crois que Lanie a un problème, lâcha tout d'un coup Kate en se redressant, en appui sur le coude, pour voir son visage.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'avait pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. Je dois la retrouver de bonne heure à la morgue. Elle a besoin de me parler.

\- Peut-être une histoire de cœur …

\- Oui. Espo vous a parlé de quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter. Et puis Espo est plutôt discret concernant le « dossier Lanie ».

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Pas comme toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire « je pourrais fouetter les fesses de Beckett … » ? demanda-t-elle s'amusant à imiter sa voix.

\- Oh ça … juste un petit fantasme !rigola-t-il en faisant glisser sa main dans son dos pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- Comment ça un fantasme ? T'as envie de me fouetter ?

\- Euh … non … pourquoi t'as envie que je te fouette ? Parce que si t'as envie …

\- Non ! s'exclama Kate.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Dans tous les cas, si tu pouvais éviter de dévoiler notre intimité à mes lieutenants, ce serait sympa.

\- Dommage … moi qui comptais leur raconter comment tu t'es retrouvée toute nue sur cette plage, te jetant sur moi, comme une vamp assoiffée de mon corps si sexy ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! sourit Kate.

\- Quoi ? Ose dire que je ne suis pas sexy ?

\- Tu es sexy … incroyablement sexy … surtout avec cette balafre, répondit-elle en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, mais je ne suis pas une vamp !

\- Tu m'attires d'une manière irrésistible, donc tu es ma vamp à moi, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle convint que la réponse était acceptable, et reprit la place qui était la sienne contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Peu à peu, il sentit qu'elle commençait à se laisser bercer par la chaleur de ses adorait cette sensation. C'était comme s'il avait attendu toutes ces années juste pour savourer ce moment-là. Elle était si forte, mais quand elle s'abandonnait comme ça contre lui, cherchant simplement sa tendresse et son réconfort, il sentait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. A son tour, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un léger bruit qu'il sembla percevoir au loin dans l' se redressa, s'asseyant dans le lit. Il faisait toujours nuit noire, et Kate dormait paisiblement. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir ce bruit qu'il connaissait si bien : le grincement de la porte du réfrigé demandant qui pouvait bien explorer sa cuisine en pleine nuit, il se leva sans bruit, se saisit prudemment du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main prêt à s'en servir comme arme, au cas où, traversa la chambre à pas de loup et s'aventura dans le salon. Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de l'intruse qui, l'air de rien, buvait un verre de jus d'orange au milieu de sa cuisine.

\- Mère ! chuchota-t-il sèchement, stupéfait.

\- Richard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu avec cet oreiller ?

\- Euh … ça … rien …, balbutia-t-il en regardant nonchalamment l'oreiller qui était censé lui tenir lieu d'arme.

\- Alors ce voyage de noces ? continua Martha, l'air de rien.

\- Magnifique, mais … Il est 4 heures du matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je me désaltère ! Il fait une telle chaleur …

Rick s'approcha de sa mère, et l'embrassa.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en apercevant la petite plaie.

\- Rien, c'est une égratignure, les risques du métier ! Je te croyais dans les Hamptons, reprit-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu t'ennuyais déjà de ton fils unique et préféré ?

\- Oui tout à fait … trop difficile à supporter pour la vieille actrice délaissée que je suis, répondit-elle prenant un air sérieux et chagriné.

\- Oh … mère …

\- Je plaisante, Richard, le rassura Martha toute souriante. Enfin si ma présence te dérange, je peux m'éclipser !

\- Bien-sûr que non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là à notre retour. Surtout en pleine nuit. Où tu étais ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? sourit Martha, j'étais ici … et là … à vivre ma vie. Où est Katherine ?

\- Elle dort ! Il est quatre heures du matin, Mère !

\- Ah oui, avec la vie de bohême que je mène, j'en perds toute notion du temps.

\- La vie que tu mènes ?

Rick trouvait sa chère mère bien énigmatique et guillerette, mais aussi un brin déboussolée. Il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces dernières semaines, et en même temps son esprit était trop embrouillé pour y réfléchir vraiment.

\- Que nous vaut ce regain de bonheur ? C'est ton séjour aux Hamptons qui te rend si radieuse ?

\- Les Hamptons ? Je n'y suis même pas allée.

\- Mais … Je t'ai vu prendre le taxi avant notre départ pour l'aéroport. Où es-tu allée ?

\- Une femme de mon âge a-t-elle le droit de conserver une once de vie privée, Richard ? s'indigna Martha.

\- Allez, mère, tu peux tout me dire, souffla Rick, tentant de l'amadouer avec son sourire enjôleur.

\- Je suis simplement restée à New-York, j'avais … du travail.

\- Du travail ? Mère, ton école était fermée en août.

\- Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de mon école.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que cachent tous ces mystères, mais moi je retourne me coucher ! s'exclama-t-il, renonçant à sonder, pour l'instant, les cachotteries de sa mère.

\- Bonne nuit, Richard.

\- Bonne nuit, mère.

Rick ouvrit les yeux, tâtonna du plat de la main sur le matelas à côté de lui, constatant que Kate était déjà levée, comme le lui confirma le clapotis de l'eau en provenance de la salle de bain.

Il traversa la chambre, ouvrit la porte tout doucement, et se faufila. Elle était sous la douche, immobile, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau. C'était le moment qu'elle choisissait pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Rick resta quelques secondes à la regarder. Il ne la voyait que de dos, mais cela suffit à éveiller son désir. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en chignon, pour ne pas les mouiller, mais quelques boucles rebelles tombaient sur sa nuque tendre. Sa peau dorée par le soleil ne la rendait que plus appétissante. Il avait envie d'en caresser chaque parcelle, du bout des doigts, des lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la courbe de son dos, le galbe de ses fesses, seul soupçon de blancheur sur son corps bronzé.

Elle se retourna et sursauta en le voyant.

\- Rick ! Que fais-tu à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle faisant mine d'ignorer l'évidence.

\- Euh … je me rince l'œil, sourit-il en se déshabillant.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'attirant à elle sous la douche. Il fut saisi par la fraîcheur de l'eau qui s'abattit en cascade sur lui.

\- C'est gelé ! Depuis quand tu prends des douches froides ? sourit-il, en passant sa main dans le creux de son dos, pour mieux plaquer son corps contre le sien.

\- Depuis qu'une chaleur tropicale s'est emparée de la ville …, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Il la contemplait avec gourmandise et délectation, savourant chaque détail de son visage : ses joues empourprées par la fraîcheur de l'eau et le désir naissant en elle, ses lèvres fines et rosées comme des bonbons délicieux, ses yeux qui achevaient de le rendre fou d'elle quand elle lui portait ce regard dont elle seule avait le secret. C'était comme si elle regardait au-delà de ses yeux, à l'intérieur de lui, le fond de son âme. Plus que son corps, c'était souvent son regard, qui telle une caresse, déclenchait en lui une envie irréfrénable. Un regard empreint d'une pincée de désir, d'un soupçon d'admiration, et d'une tonne de tendresse.

Elle savait que ses yeux avaient ce pouvoir sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder autrement. C'était lui qui créait ce regard, surtout quand, comme à cet instant, son corps puissant et viril l'étreignant, elle sentait la pression de son torse ferme contre sa poitrine gonflée par le désir. L'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps enlacés attisait leur sensualité.

Doucement, il vint poser sa bouche dans son cou, s'imprégnant du goût et du velouté de sa peau. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de basculer totalement dans le plaisir, quand sa raison tenta de se rappeler à elle.

\- Rick, chuchota-t-elle voluptueusement, je dois retrouver Lanie à 7 heures …

\- Oui, je sais … répondit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, leurs langues se caressant.

\- Rick …, susurra-t-elle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Oui ? fit-il l'air innocent et coquin.

\- L'enquête …

\- L'agent Shaw t'a appelée ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses.

Elle sentait la douceur patiente de ses mains s'attarder sur ses fesses, puis le long de son dos, jusque son cou, dont il se saisit avec ardeur pour attirer de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'elle luttait encore, partagée entre le désir et la raison, malgré les frissons et les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps. Son esprit aurait dû comprendre que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Kate était incapable de lui résister.

\- Non, pas encore, finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle.

\- Alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau, continua-t-il plongeant son regard azuré dans le sien, Shaw nous a ordonné de lâcher prise, il ne faut pas désobéir aux ordres du FBI, Lieutenant Beckett.

Un instant, elle pensa que l'enquête les attendait et culpabilisa. La seconde d'après, elle s'abandonna à lui. Elle avait terriblement besoin de lui, de sentir la fureur de son désir pour se sentir, elle-même, exister, comme à chaque fois que son cœur était meurtri. Il était déjà trop tard pour réfréner l'envie qui l'assaillait.

D'une main, il la fit tourner sur elle-même, pour se placer derrière elle, collant son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Le dos tourné, elle ne le voyait plus, mais sentait la force de son corps contre le sien. Chacun des gestes de son homme provoquait en elle un plaisir jouissif : sa bouche goûtait son cou, l'une de ses mains caressait la rondeur de ses seins, l'autre frôla son ventre puis glissa entre ses cuisses. Lascive, elle le laissa prendre possession d'elle, avec douceur et frénésie. Ils ne communiquaient plus que par leurs gémissements, leurs soupirs, leur souffle court.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, lui chuchota soudain Rick à l'oreille après un gémissement un peu plus prononcé, ma mère est rentrée !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, subitement arrachée à son doux havre de plaisir.

\- De toute façon, ta mère se doute bien qu'on ne passe pas notre temps à jouer au scrabble ! lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'elle n'entende pas ma chère femme hurler de plaisir ! continua-t-il

\- Non, mais franchement, tu as l'art de choisir ton moment ! s'exclama Kate en rigolant. La faute à qui si je fais du bruit ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis trop performant !

Ils se mirent à rire, tant la scène était cocasse. Même en faisant l'amour, ils arrivaient à se chamailler. Leurs rires s'estompèrent, et cette fois c'est elle qui se jeta sur sa bouche, avide de plaisir, comme pour lui asséner de se , ses lèvres puissa langue glissèrent sur son cou, son torse, son ventre, son sexe qu'elle enferma dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Le doux va-et-vient qu'elle initia, jouant de sa langue et de l'étreinte de ses lèvres, provoqua chez lui comme une vague de plaisir indomptable.

\- Kate … gémit-il dans un souffle, presque asphyxié, contrôlant difficilement le délice qui le submergeait.

Elle sentait ses gémissements devenir plus rauques, sa respiration haletante, son bassin tressaillir dans un soubresaut à chacune des pressions de sa bouche. D'une caresse sur sa joue, il lui fit comprendre de cesser ce délicieux supplice qu'elle lui infligeait, où il n'allait plus être maître de son propre corps. Il ramena son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant furieusement, empoignant ses fesses pour la soulever et se glisser en elle dans une tendre rage qu'elle accueillit avec exaltation.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes encore après la jouissance, ivres du délice partagé, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Morgue, 7h30.

Kate se dépêcha de rejoindre la morgue. Elle était en retard, à cause de ses ébats matinaux, et espérait que Lanie n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Quand elle entra, le froid la saisit, tant le contraste thermique avec l'extérieur était conséquent. Lanie était installée à son bureau, dans sa blouse rose. Pas de cadavre ce matin.

\- Hey, Lanie ! lança Kate sur un ton jovial.

\- Kate ! Te voilà, répondit son amie, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard … c'est …

\- C'est Castle qui a encore abusé de ton corps …, fit-elle en terminant sa phrase, souriante.

Kate la regarda, sidérée. Lanie semblait avoir brusquement retrouvé le sourire, et avec lui sa volubilité et sa spontanéité. Malgré son étonnement, elle était soulagée de la voir dans cet état d'esprit. Son chagrin de la veille lui avait fait mal au cœur.

\- Euh ... balbutia Kate, un peu gênée, on ne peut rien te cacher !

\- Inutile de me raconter, chérie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! lança Lanie avec un large sourire.

Kate se demandait toujours comment Lanie faisait pour percevoir ce genre de choses. Elle avait un don, ou un instinct pour lire dans chacune de ses pensées ou de ses attitudes. Dès le début, elle avait compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Castle. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire des folies avec son mari sans que Lanie s'en aperçoive.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? reprit Kate, changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ? s'étonna Kate, qui s'attendait à une conversation plus personnelle.

\- Non, mais entre-temps, j'ai trouvé quelque chose concernant l'enquête. Alors commençons par ça.

\- Ok. Je t'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens de la blessure de Jason à la tête ?

\- Oui, on en a déduit qu'il avait dû être poussé violemment contre des parpaings ou du béton.

\- Je me suis dit, si on l'a poussé c'est qu'il s'est débattu, ou s'est opposé à son ravisseur. Et comment un enfant de six ans se défend-il ? demanda Lanie, laissant planer le mystère.

Kate réfléchissait. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec des enfants, et leur univers, leurs attitudes lui étaient plutôt étrangers.

\- Il l'a mordu, Kate. Jason a mordu ce salaud, annonça Lanie avec conviction, et il nous a donné un indice sans le savoir.

Kate esquissa un grand sourire de satisfaction, comprenant immédiatement où Lanie voulait en venir. Celle-ci continua son explication.

\- En refaisant l'autopsie pour la énième fois, j'ai examiné de plus près sa bouche et sa dentition au microscope électronique, et j'ai trouvé un petit bout de chair, infime, coincé entre l'incisive et la canine …

\- Provenant de son agresseur …

\- Oui, je l'ai envoyée au labo. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont pouvoir en tirer de l'ADN, tellement l'échantillon est minuscule. Mais avec un peu de chance …

\- Merci, Lanie. Tu as vraiment fait un travail remarquable.

\- Tu te rends compte, ce petit bonhomme de 6 ans s'est battu pour sa vie jusqu'au bout. Quand on sait ça, on devrait relativiser ses propres soucis, soupira Lanie, retrouvant un air triste.

D'un seul coup, elle était passée de l'enthousiasme au chagrin. Son regard s'assombrit, révélant que son esprit avait divagué vers des problèmes plus personnels.

\- Tu as des soucis, Lanie ? demanda Kate en s'asseyant sur le haut tabouret à ses côtés.

\- Je voulais garder ça pour moi mais ça fait trop mal, commença-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

\- Lanie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Je l'ai perdu, et je vais perdre Javi aussi. J'ai perdu le bébé.

\- Le bébé ? Tu étais enceinte ? s'étonna Kate, stupéfaite, ne s'attendant pas à pareille révélation.

\- Oui, de quelques semaines. Mais je l'ai perdu …

\- Oh, Lanie … je suis tellement désolée …

Kate prit sa main dans la sienne, tentant de la réconforter. Elle comprenait mieux la tristesse de Lanie hier quand elle avait dû autopsier ces enfants. Mais elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour la réconforter, peinant à imaginer la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et le désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Et Javier, ça va ?

\- Il ne sait pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte, donc il ne sait pas non plus que je ne le suis plus.

\- Mais c'est bien lui qui … ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! s'offusqua Lanie. Je ne fréquente personne d'autre, tu le sais bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Tu sais comme il est … Pas d'engagement, chacun sa liberté. On recommençait juste à se voir plus régulièrement, à nous retrouver … comme avant, et c'est arrivé comme ça par hasard. Je ne voulais pas avoir un bébé, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

\- Et finalement, ça te plaisait bien ? sourit Kate, songeuse.

\- Oui, cette sensation … c'était … une sorte de plénitude, C'était juste les prémices, pourtant je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, sourit Lanie, en essuyant ses larmes, mais Javi … comment j'aurais pu lui dire, j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Et au final, le destin a réglé le problème pour moi.

Un instant le silence s'installa. Kate essayait de trouver la meilleure réponse à lui apporter. Encaisser les deux nouvelles d'un coup l'avait déstabilisée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Lanie enceinte, peut-être parce que sa relation avec Esposito était plutôt instable, même si ces deux-là n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Cela l'avait ramenée à ses propres interrogations. Elle commençait depuis quelques temps à ressentir ce désir d'enfant de façon très sporadique. L'idée lui traversait l'esprit, sans forcément y rester bien longtemps. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Rick, tant pour l'instant cette envie n'en était qu'au stade embryonnaire, enfouie dans son for intérieur.

\- Lanie, Javi est dingue de toi. Parle-lui, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je ne peux plus le regarder en face, Kate. J'ai trop honte.

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien …

\- Si, je lui ai menti … et puis, il n'a jamais voulu s'engager je pensais que ça me convenait. Mais, après ton mariage, je me suis rendue compte que ce qu'on avait lui et moi ne me suffisait plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça, pas avec moi.

\- Raison de plus pour lui parler, et avoir des certitudes, pas de simples suppositions. Souviens-toi de tous les bons conseils que tu m'as donnés pour me lancer avec Castle.

\- Oui, enfin, il t'a fallu un sacré bout de temps avant de voir que mes conseils étaient judicieux ! Et puis, on est toujours meilleur conseiller pour les autres que pour soi-même, finit par dire Lanie avec un sourire qui contrastait avec ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Ecoute, attends la fin de cette affaire, parce qu'on est tous un peu bouleversés, et ensuite, tu prends ton courage à deux mains, et tu vas trouver Espo. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Sous ses airs un peu bourrus parfois, il cache un cœur tendre. Et surtout, il t'aime. Alors ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Mais si …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! lança Kate d'un air faussement autoritaire.

Elles sourirent.

\- Merci, Kate.

\- Vu le nombre de fois où tu as écouté mes lamentations, je te suis redevable à vie ! Alors pas de merci …

\- Allez, retourne bosser. On a une affaire à résoudre.


	14. Chapter 14-15

**Chapitre 14**

 _Hoboken, New-Jersey_

Aux premières lueurs du jour, il avait observé le quartierde Weehawken Cove reprendre vie. Quand il avait vu 7 heures s'afficher sur l'autoradio, il avait rallumé le moteur, et avait commencé à rouler, passant de rues en rues, d'avenues en ruelles, essayant de garder une bonne allure. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il ne s'arrêtait pas, scrutant chaque maison. En partant hier soir, il avait pris soin de revêtir un costume, et bien qu'un peu froissé par la nuit passée à veiller dans la voiture, l'illusion était encore parfaite, renforcée par la mallette posée sur le siège passager. Aux yeux des gens qu'il croiserait, il passerait pour un homme d'affaires allant au les risques était la condition sine-qua-none pour atteindre l'extase tant désirée.

Les fois précédentes, c'était elle qui avait fait son choix. Il n'avait fait que pister la cible désignée en suivant ses indications. Il savait qui, il savait où, il savait quand. La traque avait été simple, la capture rapide. Elle l'avait aidé. Pas besoin de cage, quelques mots bien choisis, et son sourire, qui lui était habituellement réservé, avaient suffi. Ce partenariat, nouveau pour lui, lui avait plu. Mais cette fois, elle avait exigé qu'il se débrouille seul. Il voulait la surprendre, la subjuguer, pour que comblée, elle lui livre son corps. Il fallait qu'il choisisse le garçon qui allait remplir tous ses critères, celui avec lequel elle allait retrouver son innocence perdue, puisque c'était ça qui, elle, la guidait.

Il alluma une cigarette, et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant pénétrer une onde de chaleur. A l'intérieur, tout son être était parcouru d'une excitation bouillonnante. A l'extérieur, impassible, à l'affût, il avait adopté l'attitude qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, se fondant dans le décor.

Sa maîtrise remontait à l'enfance, quand il épiait les animaux et bestioles du quartier. Suite à sa première expérience, il s'était entraîné à perfectionner sa technique pour la rendre plus efficace. Après le petit écureuil, il y avait eu les souris qu'il attrapait dans la cave en déposant des morceaux de fromage. Il pouvait passer des heures à attendre. Son corps s'était très vite habitué à garder l'immobilité nécessaire à la traque. Assis sur le sol en bas de l'escalier, jambes croisées en tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, il patientait à quelques mètres de son piège. Même sa respiration se faisait plus lente, comme si les battements de son cœur étaient temporisés par cette attente patiente. Dans un état second, son esprit délirait et il parvenait à rester éveillé, jusqu'à se confondre avec l'obscurité de la cave. Les souris s'étaient vite avérées trop faciles à prendre, et quand il serrait leur petit cou, la vie les quittait trop rapidement. Il avait beau s'être entraîner à serrer plus délicatement, les souris ne lui laissaient pas le temps de revivre l'ivresse qu'il avait connue avec l'écureuil.

Avec les chats, la traque avait pris une autre dimension. C'est là qu'il avait appris à minimiser les risques. Il avait vite compris que si tous les chats du quartier disparaissaient, cela créerait une certaine panique, et éveillerait les soupçons. Alors ses balades nocturnes avaient commencé vers l'âge de dix ans. Une fois son père endormi, il quittait la maison, marchait dans les rues sombres, rasant les murs, s'éloignant de son quartier pour chercher ses proies. Quand il en avait ciblé une, il revenait plusieurs jours durant pour observer le rituel de l'animal, et choisir le moment le plus approprié pour le capturer. Plusieurs fois, il avait ramené des chats chez lui, pensant que celles qui partageaient le lit de son père succomberaient à la vue de ces petites bêtes à poil, et s'intéresseraient à lui aussi par la même occasion. Mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais. La fille du jour repartait au petit matin, ignorant le chat qui trottait dans la maison. Son père lui mettait alors une rouste, lui demandant où il avait encore déniché la bestiole. Il savait qu'il était temps d'opérer son rituel. Dans la cave, il serrait le cou du chat, s'amusant à faire varier la pression de ses doigts au gré des gesticulations et miaulements. Il ne s'était jamais lassé des chats. Encore aujourd'hui, il reproduisait régulièrement cet exutoire enfantin, canalisant son angoisse.

C'est à l'adolescence qu'il avait goûté à l'extase ultime, une sorte de Graal. Ce jour-là, il était rentré du lycée, puis tapi dans le buisson, immobile, il avait observé le jardin, la rue, cherchant une cible. La voisine était sortie, avec son landau. Il l'avait entendue pester, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Laissant le landau sur place, près du garage, à deux pas du buisson, elle était retournée dans la maison. Il s'était approché, avait vu le bébé gigoter et gazouiller, et sans réfléchir, uniquement guidé par la quête de l'enivrement, il avait maintenu sa main forte et ferme appuyée sur la bouche du nourrisson. Quelques secondes avaient suffi. Le petit être s'était tu, ses yeux révulsés. Il était rentré chez lui, avant d'entendre les hurlements de la voisine. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attaquait à autre chose qu'un animal, à un être humain. La première fois aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu à serrer un cou. Minimiser les risques. Toujours. Ne pas laisser de traces. La mort de l'enfant était passée pour naturelle, il avait cessé de respirer, comme cela pouvait malheureusement arriver. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti, comme pour l'écureuil, était resté gravé à jamais dans son esprit. L'extase. L'ivresse qui seule apaisait ses angoisses. Pourtant, jusqu'à la semaine dernière, il n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience sur son espèce. C'est elle qui lui avait redonné le goût de la traque.

* * *

 _New-York, 12ème District, 8h30._

Dans la cellule de crise, l'Agent Shaw attendait l'arrivée du Lieutenant Beckett pour faire le premier compte-rendu de la journée. Elle n'avait pas quitté le commissariat depuis la veille. Avec Wade et Clayton, ils s'étaient relayés pour pouvoir se reposer, et dormir quelques heures dans le canapé de la salle de repos. Assise à la table, elle était absorbée par la relecture minutieuse des rapports d'autopsie, portant régulièrement à sa bouche son gobelet de café.

Castle était arrivé il y a moins d'une quart d'heure, l'air pimpant, avec, pour toute l'équipe, des viennoiseries, qui avaient eu leur petit succès. Wade, Clayton et le Dr Henton avaient eu juste le temps de se saisir de quelques victuailles avant de partir pour la mission que leur avait confiée Jordan Shaw.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Esposito tapotait sur son téléphone, en baillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Beckett ? demanda-t-il à Ryan, assis près de lui, s'amusant à faire tourner son fauteuil.

\- Elle est à la morgue avec Lanie, répondit Ryan.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Des trucs de filles à mon avis.

Esposito leva les yeux de son téléphone, et lui lança un regard sombre et interrogateur.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, mec ! Je suis au courant de rien moi ! lui lança Ryan.

Il se replongea vers son téléphone. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était fatigué pourtant, mais son esprit l'en avait empêché. Lanie n'avait pas répondu à ses messages hier soir. Son attitude commençait à le tourmenter, d'autant plus qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

\- Tu as l'air bougon …, constata Ryan, tournicotant toujours sur son fauteuil.

\- Nan … Bougon ? Même ma grand-mère ne parle plus comme ça …

\- Grognon ? Grincheux ? Ronchon ?

\- Tu vas me faire tout le dico, mec ? On dirait Castle … Arrête de tourner avec ce fauteuil, tu me donnes envie de vomir !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais …. Bougon.

Esposito le foudroya du regard.

\- Euh … je vais aller voir Castle …, continua Ryan, en se levant.

\- C'est ça, va voir Castle …

Rick était debout devant l'écran translucide, s'amusant, du bout du doigt, à déplacer les icônes, ou à les faire tournoyer sur elles-mêmes. Ryan le rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer la photo d'Addison Hill d'un bout à l'autre de l'écran, comme dans une partie de ping-pong virtuel, souriant de leur petit jeu.

\- Lieutenant Ryan, Castle, s'il vous plaît, laissez mon écran tranquille et cessez de vous amuser avec la photo du témoin, leur ordonna Shaw, levant vers eux un œil autoritaire.

Rick et Kevin se retournèrent vers elle, plongeant les mains dans leurs poches, comme pour clamer leur innocence.

\- Quand l'affaire sera résolue, vous nous prêterez votre écran trop cool ? demanda Castle, avec l'espoir d'un gamin qui réclame un nouveau jouet à sa mère.

\- Mon écran ? Il vaut une fortune.

\- Allez, juste le temps que Beckett s'y habitue et que le Capitaine Gates nous en commande un, insista Castle.

\- Tu parles, mec, Beckett aime trop son tableau blanc, elle voudra jamais ! lança Ryan.

\- De toute façon, il n'est pas question que je vous prête mon écran ! s'exclama Shaw, catégorique. C'est la propriété du FBI.

\- Le FBI n'est vraiment pas prêteur …, constata Castle en faisant mine de bougonner. Bon, je vais faire couler un café pour Beckett. Ça va peut-être la faire arriver.

Castle quitta la pièce, sous le regard mi- amusé mi- attendri de Jordan Shaw. Elle était admirative de cette relation qui unissait Castle et Beckett. La profileuse en elle captait tous les signaux qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer, les regards qui leur suffisaient à communiquer, leurs effleurements rassurants, leurs attentions délicates, et ce truc flippant qu'ils faisaient souvent, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre. La femme en elle était presque envieuse.

\- Lieutenant Ryan, rendez-vous utile au lieu de tourner en rond, lança-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur l'enquête, relisez ça pour moi, voulez-vous.

\- Euh … oui, fit Ryan, en attrapant le dossier des interrogatoires qu'elle lui tendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle vivement, sur un ton presque enjoué.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, bonjour. Nous vous attendions pour le compte-rendu.

Rick se rapprocha d'elle, et lui tendit son café, l'interrogeant du regard. Il s'était lui-aussi un peu inquiété pour Lanie. Kate lui chuchota un merci, esquissant un joli sourire, et il comprit que ça allait.

Jordan Shaw se leva, et attendit que chacun prenne place autour de la table pour commencer.

\- Bien. Nous avons les résultats du labo concernant la cigarette. C'est une _Lucky Strike,_ pas de trace de salive, donc pas d'ADN. Par contre une empreinte, qui n'est pas fichée. Pour l'échantillon de chair que le Dr Parish a trouvé entre les dents de Jason, le labo est toujours en train d'élaborer le profil ADN, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Une cinquantaine d'écoles sont sous surveillance policière, et connectées directement à notre réseau pour faciliter une intervention rapide. On a une concordance partielle de profil avec un couple de l'entourage d'Addison Hill. Wade et Clayton sont partis les chercher. Lieutenant Beckett, on va s'occuper de l'interrogatoire.

Kate acquiesça du regard, curieuse de savoir ce que la matrice du FBI avait déniché. Elle ne croyait pas au fait qu'une machine puisse mettre la main aussi facilement sur un couple de psychopathes. Les méandres du cerveau humain, les rouages des émotions et des sentiments étant bien plus complexes à saisir que ne pouvait le faire la mécanique mathématique d'une matrice.

\- Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, continua Shaw, allez à l'hôpital de Brooklyn pour interroger les témoins de Sunset Park. Ils devraient être réveillés.

\- Je peux y aller aussi ? demanda timidement Castle.

\- Vous avez envie de prendre l'air Castle ?

\- Oui … et puis j'aime bien … interroger … les clochards … C'est …, répondit Rick, cherchant une explication plausible.

\- Allez-y, le coupa Shaw.

Il emboîta le pas à Ryan et Esposito qui déjà s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

\- Voici le couple, continua Shaw à l'intention de Beckett, faisant apparaître d'un geste, les photos et les informations sur l'écran.

Kate se leva pour se rapprocher. L'homme et la femme avaient l'air normal et banal que peuvent avoir les gens sur leur photo de permis de conduire. La quarantaine épanouie, souriants, le regard rassurant. Pas des visages de psychopathes à première vue, mais elle savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

\- Phil et Laura Cox, commenta Shaw, les parents d'Alicia Cox, la meilleure amie d'Addison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui concorde avec le profil ? demanda Beckett, intriguée.

\- Leur fils, Zach, est décédé il y a presque dix ans. Leucémie. Il avait six ans.

\- Et ? C'est tout ?

\- Ils sont aussi dans la tranche d'âge. Ils connaissent bien Addison Hill, et habitent West-Village. Phil Cox ne travaille pas, il est au chômage depuis un mois. Laura Cox est juriste, ce qui implique qu'elle a une position sociale prédominante sur celle de son mari.

\- Des antécédents psychiatriques ?

\- Non.

\- Quel serait le mobile ? Se remémorer leur fils en enlevant des garçons du même âge ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans la tête des psychopathes, Lieutenant Beckett, mais oui ce pourrait être ça.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu presque dix ans pour commettre ces enlèvements ? Pourquoi les tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut creuser, c'est pour ça qu'on va les interroger.

\- Votre machine n'a rien trouvé d'autre ?

\- Non, c'est la seule concordance, répondit Shaw en s'asseyant.

Elle attrapa son café et but une longue gorgée. Toujours devant l'écran, Kate s'imprégnait du plus d'informations possible concernant le passé de Phil et Laura Cox, afin de préparer au mieux l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Brooklyn Hospital Center

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient dans le long couloir aux murs bleu-ciel, et ils commençaient à s'impatienter. A l'accueil, l'infirmière leur avait fait savoir que leurs témoins étaient bien réveillés, mais qu'il leur fallait attendre la fin de la visite des patients par le médecin-chef pour les interroger.

Ils ont intérêt d'avoir un truc intéressant à nous dire ces deux-là, râla Esposito en faisant les cent pas, l'air maussade.

\- Mal dormi Espo ? demanda Castle, sur un ton narquois, en sortant son petit caillou de sa poche, histoire de s'occuper et de tuer le temps.

\- Non … pas dormi du tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Cet air grognon a donc une explication …, sourit Rick, commençant à lancer doucement son caillou d'une main pour le rattraper de l'autre.

\- Un nouveau joujou, Castle ? demanda Ryan.

\- C'est un caillou.

\- Je vois que c'est un caillou, mec. Tu joues au petit poucet ?

\- Ce caillou, vous voyez, est un signe de la destinée. Il attendait que je le ramasse sur cette plage, sa rondeur luisante, parfaite, lisse me rappelant …, commença Rick, emporté par la poésie de son explication, ignorant le regard déconcerté de Ryan.

Heureusement, l'arrivée du médecin-chef interrompit le calvaire de Ryan. Tout allait bien pour Ted, et ils pouvaient donc entrer pour l'interroger.

Ted était assis sur le bord de son lit, en train d'enfiler ses chaussures usées. Il avait revêtu ses habits de la veille, et visiblement il était déjà prêt à partir. Castle constata avec soulagement que l'odeur de vin nauséabonde, qui émanait de Ted hier soir, avait disparu. Son visage usé avait repris une teinte plus ordinaire.

\- Lieutenant Esposito. Voici le Lieutenant Ryan et Richard Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança Ted en les voyant se poster tous les trois devant lui.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier en fin d'après-midi ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui. Barry est tombé dans les vapes. Et vous vous êtes pointés avec la flic sexy.

\- Je vois que notre ami a retrouvé tous ses esprits, remarqua Castle, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que sa douce faisait de l'effet.

\- Vous étiez dans le parc dimanche matin ? continua Esposito.

\- Oui, je crèche là-bas.

\- Le corps d'un enfant y a été déposé tôt le matin, aux environs de quatre ou cinq heures, dans une boîte.

\- Ouais …, on parle que de ça.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Ted.

\- Quoi ? insista Esposito, pestant intérieurement qu'il faille tirer les vers du nez à cet énergumène.

\- Un gars courait sur le sentier.

\- Un jogger ?

\- Non. Personne ne court la nuit … et en costume.

\- En costume ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Ouais. Avec une casquette.

\- Vous avez une description plus précise ? demanda Ryan, en griffonnant dans son petit carnet.

\- Grand, comme lui là, répondit-il en désignant Castle du regard.

\- 1m87, ajouta Rick fièrement.

\- Et plutôt baraqué.

\- Comme moi aussi …, fit Rick, bombant le torse.

Ted ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder en grimaçant. Ryan et Esposito ne purent se retenir d'esquisser un sourire, en lui jetant un air moqueur.

\- Rien de plus précis ? reprit Ryan.

\- Non, il faisait sombre, et avec sa casquette, je ne le voyais pas bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de chercher son chemin ?

\- Non. Il courait, assez vite, et a rejoint directement la sortie du parc.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Merci.

\- Allez-y mollo avec Barry. Il est gentil, mais un peu déglingué ! lança Ted en les regardant quitter sa chambre.

Barry était installé deux chambres plus loin, encore allongé dans son lit. Des capteurs sur son torse nu et bedonnant étaient reliés à la machine mesurant son rythme cardiaque. Il avait néanmoins l'air en pleine forme.

\- Salut, amis policiers ! lança-t-il, jovial, en les voyant entrer, comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Salut, Barry. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, répondit Castle.

\- Ouais … Le doc dit que je dois rester encore pour un check-up. Mais ça roule.

\- On a quelques questions à vous poser, continua Ryan en en ressortant son carnet de sa poche.

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez appelé les secours. Si je devais compter sur Ted … c'est un bon à rien celui-là, déclara Barry.

\- Barry, l'interrompit Ryan, on a besoin de votre aide. Concentrez-vous.

\- Ok, répondit Barry, prenant son air le plus attentif possible.

\- Hier matin dans le parc …, commença Esposito.

-Oui, y'avait un mec. Je m'étais levé pour pisser, c'est le problème quand on picole, faut que ça sorte …

\- Barry, concentrez-vous sur le mec ! s'exclama Esposito, agacé par les digressions de Barry.

\- Ouais … donc, j'étais debout près du mur, et j'ai vu le gars empêtré dans les branches dans le bosquet à l'autre bout du parc.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour le voir dans la nuit ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- J'ai le regard perçant d'un lynx, Lieutenant, répondit Barry, avec tout le sérieux et toute la conviction du monde.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, s'imaginant Barry, debout, en train d'uriner, pointant ses yeux pleins d'alcool vers leur suspect. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tenu à assister à l'interrogatoire. Les clochards étaient toujours une source d'inspiration formidable pour l'écrivain qu'il était. Et Barry, sous ses airs de gros nounours attachant, n'échappait pas à la règle : il était effectivement déglingué.

\- Ok … donc avec vos yeux de … lynx, vous apercevez le gars dans le bosquet, continua Esposito.

\- Ouais.

\- Et après ?

\- Je me suis dit que c'était encore un mec qui balançait des ordures. Les gens maintenant ils se débarrassent de leurs trucs n'importe où … enfin nous on récupère, ça fait notre bonheur …

\- Barry. Concentration ! asséna Esposito en haussant le ton.

\- Je me suis recouché.

\- Et ?

\- Le gars a couru sur le sentier et a quitté le parc.

\- Quelque chose de particulier ?

\- On aurait dit un serpent.

\- Un serpent ? demanda Esposito, l'air ahuri, tandis que ses deux comparses éclatèrent de rire.

\- Rigolez pas les mecs ! Un serpent, je vous jure ! On aurait dit qu'il glissait dans la nuit, il se faufilait. C'était flippant.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Ouais, il a allumé une clope. _Lucky Strike,_ annonça-t-il anticipant la question.

\- Comment vous avez …

\- Des yeux de lynx, je t'ai dit, mec. J'ai vu le paquet de clopes dans sa main.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi.

 **Chapitre 15**

 _12ème District, salle d'interrogatoire._

Phil et Laura Cox étaient assis côte à côte, derrière la table vide, dans cette salle vide aux murs calfeutrés, l'air de se demander ce qui les attendait. Shaw et Beckett les faisaient volontairement patienter, laissant ainsi au Dr Henton, derrière la vitre sans tain, tout le loisir de décrypter leur attitude, et de déceler les psychopathes qui auraient pu sommeiller en eux. Phil tenait la main de sa femme, posée sur la table, dans une attitude très protectrice. « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller » furent les seuls mots qu'ils l'entendirent prononcer. Le reste du temps, ils restèrent silencieux, l'air soucieux, se contentant d'attendre.

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? fit Shaw à l'intention du Dr Henton.

\- Je suis sceptique, répondit-il, la femme n'est pas le dominant dans ce couple, ça ne correspond pas au profil. L'homme est protecteur, rassurant : il domine. Et puis ils ont l'air de se demander vraiment ce qui leur arrive, inquiets et affectés par ceux qui leur arrive.

\- Vous avez vu leur appartement ? demanda Beckett

\- Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Rien qui ne révèle une quelconque névrose.

\- Ça ne peut pas être eux alors ?

\- Hum …, à ce stade, je dirais que non. Mais certains psychopathes sont suffisamment intelligents pour se jouer des psychiatres, répondit Henton.

\- Bien, nous allons voir ça, répondit Shaw, déterminée, comme à chaque fois, à en apprendre davantage et à ne pas ressortir de la pièce sans une avancée.

Shaw et Beckett rejoignirent la salle d'interrogatoire à leur tour et s'assirent en face du couple.

\- Monsieur et Madame Cox, vous êtes au courant, je suppose, que nous enquêtons sur un double infanticide, commença Shaw sur un ton calme et posé, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions vous interroger.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris nos empreintes et notre ADN ? s'inquiéta d'emblée Phil Cox.

\- Simple précaution d'usage, répondit Beckett.

Cette réponse toute faite n'avait aucun sens, elle le savait bien. On ne prenait pas les empreintes et l'ADN de tout le monde. Seulement de ceux qui pouvaient s'avérer suspects. Pour le commun des mortels, peu habitués aux enquêtes de police, si ce n'est à la télévision, l'étape des empreintes était forcément un choc, difficile à encaisser, et encore plus celle du goupillon gratté dans la joue pour relever un échantillon d'ADN.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ? continua le mari.

\- Contentez-vous de répondre à nos questions pour l'instant, Monsieur Cox, lui répondit fermement Shaw.

\- Connaissiez-vous Jason Miller et Braiden Moore ? demanda Kate.

\- Non, pas les garçons, mais leurs parents un peu, oui, répondit Laura, l'air bouleversée, c'est horrible …

\- Nous étions amis avec Susan et Michael Moore, il y a longtemps. Après la mort de Zach, on s'est un peu perdus de vus. Il n'avait que leur fille, Dana, à l'époque, ajouta Phil Cox, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

\- Et les Miller ?

\- On les a rencontrés à plusieurs reprises chez les Hill, pour des brunchs. Mme Hill est la meilleure amie de Janice Miller, la maman de Jason, expliqua Laura.

Plus Kate les entendait, moins elle pouvait imaginer que Laura et Phil Cox, meurtris par la vie, aient pu se muer en psychopathes, assassinant les enfants de leurs proches. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que toutes ces familles appartenaient au même microcosme : les Hill, les Cox, les Miller, les Moore … tous avaient un lien plus ou moins direct entre eux, et avec les victimes. Tout se ramenait toujours à l'un deux. Etait-ce le fruit du hasard ? Ou bien l'élément-clé était là sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le voir ?

\- Où étiez-vous jeudi vers 15h30 ? continua Shaw.

\- Vous nous soupçonnez d'avoir enlevé leurs enfants ?! Vous nous soupçonnez avec ce qu'on a vécu ? Vous croyez qu'on pourrait tuer des enfants de sang-froid, après avoir perdu notre propre enfant, notre petit garçon ? ! s'exclama Phil Cox, plus meurtri qu'indigné, comme si toute sa propre douleur resurgissait d'un seul coup.

Kate vit les yeux de Phil se remplir de larmes. Avec l'expérience, elle avait appris à reconnaître la dialectique des larmes : il y a celles qui disent la joie ou l'émotion heureuse, il y a celles qui glissent chaudement sur les joues en cas de tristesse, il y a celles, surjouées et forcées, qui sont là pour attendrir l'auditoire, et enfin il y a celles qui perlent au coin de vos yeux, que vous essayez de refouler pour ne pas vous abandonner totalement au chagrin de votre douleur intime et garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'était ces larmes qu'elle connaissait le mieux, elles avaient fait partie d'elle depuis la mort de sa mère. Et c'était les mêmes larmes qui emplissaient, sans couler, les yeux de Phil Cox à cet instant.

\- Monsieur Cox, nous vérifions les alibis de toutes les personnes qui avaient un lien avec Addison Hill, la baby-sitter des deux garçons. Vous connaissez Addison Hill, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jordan Shaw, en s'adoucissant un peu.

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de notre fille, répondit Laura.

\- Alors je réitère ma question, où étiez-vous jeudi dernier vers 15h30 ?

\- Chez moi, répondit Phil, essuyant ses yeux, comme pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- Quelqu'un peut l'attester ?

\- Euh … non, j'étais seul, fit-il, l'air désolé, je suis au chômage, alors …

\- Et vous, madame Cox ?

\- J'étais au bureau, je débauche à 18 heures.

\- Et samedi vers 12h ? continua Beckett.

\- Nous avons déjeuné au restaurant _Artusi_ , sur Christopher Street, répondit Laura.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui, Alicia était allée manger un hamburger avec ses amis. Mais vérifiez auprès du restaurant, nous y allons tous les ans pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Zach.

\- Quand est mort votre fils ?

\- Le 4 septembre 2004. On s'y est pris trop tard pour réserver, le restaurant était complet jeudi soir.

Beckett et Shaw se regardèrent, étonnées, presque figées, comme si elles venaient d'avoir une révélation. Elles s'étaient fait la même réflexion. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

\- Veuillez nous accorder quelques minutes, lâcha Shaw en faisant signe à Beckett, par un regard, de la suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Elles sortirent, refermant la porte derrière elles.

\- Leur fils de 6 ans meurt le 4 septembre 2004, et dix ans plus tard, jour pour jour, un enfant du même âge est enlevé et assassiné dans leur entourage proche …, vous croyez au hasard Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda Shaw, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

\- La mort de Zach Cox est l'événement tragique, le traumatisme originel, qui relie toutes ces familles, affirma Kate comme une évidence.

\- Nos ravisseurs, ou au moins l'un des deux, connaissait Zach Cox, était proche de lui, a souffert de sa mort. Traumatisé, il reproduit ce qu'il a vécu avec les enfants de l'entourage de la famille Cox. Ce psychopathe connaît Jason et Braiden, mais connaissait aussi Zach.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Dix ans après ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il doit y avoir un événement déclencheur qu'on ignore.

\- Il faut vérifier les alibis des parents, mais franchement, pas besoin d'être psy pour voir qu'ils n'ont rien de tueurs d'enfants. Leur douleur est sincère, fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Et Addison Hill ? proposa Shaw, elle devait avoir six ans elle-aussi à l'époque de la mort de Zach. Si elle était déjà amie avec Alicia, alors elle connaissait aussi son frère Zach. C'était des gamins …

\- Addy a un alibi solide pour chacun des enlèvements, et elle était tellement effondrée, répondit Kate.

\- La sœur de Zach, Alicia ? Elle était aussi enfant à l'époque.

\- Non, samedi midi, elle était avec Addison, Matthew et Jeff au _Ricky's_.

\- Il faut remonter dix ans en arrière. Trouver qui s'est occupé de Zack quand il était malade, qui était proche de la famille, qui étaient ses copains, affirma Jordan avec détermination.

\- Agent Shaw, l'interrompit Clayton arrivant avec un dossier à la main, on a les résultats. L'empreinte sur la boîte, et sur la cigarette n'appartiennent ni à Phil Cox, ni à Laura Cox. Et ce sont deux empreintes distinctes. Idem pour l'ADN du morceau de chair. Il est masculin, mais ce n'est pas celui de Phil.

\- Ils n'ont donc bel et bien rien à voir dans la disparition et la mort de Jason et Braiden, conclut Beckett. Mais leur fils Zack est notre lien.

\- Clayton, avec Wade, cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur Zack Cox et les circonstances de sa mort, le 4 septembre 2004. Lancez une nouvelle recherche dans la matrice en croisant le profil avec l'entourage de Zach dix ans en arrière.

\- Ok, fit l'Agent Clayton, en s'éloignant vers la cellule de crise.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, on y retourne. On doit apprendre des parents un maximum de choses.

Pour Phil et Laura Cox, revivre les derniers jours de la vie de leur fils, fut un supplice. Mais ils racontèrent l'annonce du terrible verdict, les longs mois de chimiothérapie, les douleurs de Zach et la force de son sourire. Il avait été hospitalisé au Roosevelt Hospital, où une équipe de cancérologie pédiatrique l'avait entouré, médicalement, mais aussi humainement. Des dizaines de médecins et d'infirmières. Mais Kate ne pensait pas que le tueur soit à chercher parmi des gens habitués, de par leur profession, à affronter la mort d'un enfant. Avant d'être malade, Zach était scolarisé à St Luke, la même école que Braiden. Les enseignants et les camarades de classe avaient été très impliqués auprès de lui, venant le voir, organisant des goûters, et des collectes de fonds pour aider la famille à financer les soins. Il allait falloir chercher dans cette direction. Phil et Laura Cox ne connaissait personne qui ait manifesté un comportement étrange ou différent depuis la mort de leur fils.

* * *

Lycée Stuyvesant, West Village, New-York.

Le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle regardait Miss Leeroy gesticuler devant le tableau, tout en mâchouillant son crayon, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était déjà avec lui. La sonnerie l'extirpa de ses pensées, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Addison et Jeff qui l'attendaient dans la cour, à l'ombre des platanes.

\- C'est toujours ok pour ce soir, vous me couvrez ? leur lança-t-elle gaiment à peine arrivée auprès d'eux.

\- Un rancard encore ? Ça devient sérieux ! s'exclama Addison en riant.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça ! Il est si mignon !

Addison se réjouissait de voir son amie si enthousiaste depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son petit-ami il y a quelques semaines. Il allait dans un autre lycée et Addison ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ce matin, le sourire et l'allégresse de son amie atténuaient un peu la tristesse qu'elle-même ressentait après ce week-end tourmenté, et la mort de Jason et Braiden.

\- Je le retrouve à dix-huit heures, reprit-elle.

\- Tu as dit quoi à tes parents ?demanda Addison.

\- Je leur ai dit qu'on bossait sur le contrôle de maths chez Jeff, et qu'on en avait pour un petit moment. Jusque 21h on va dire, ok ?

\- Ok. 18h-21h, on révise les maths chez Jeff.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois servir d'alibi ? grogna Jeff.

\- Parce que tes parents sont jamais là ! lança-t-elle, comme une évidence.

\- Oui, ben c'est pas une raison. En plus, à cause de tes cachotteries, j'ai dû mentir aux flics.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils ont appelé mes parents pour savoir si j'étais bien avec vous chez _Ricky's_ samedi midi, expliqua Jeff, et j'ai dit que oui.

\- Ils ont appelé chez moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, mais c'était pour vérifier l'alibi d'Addy. C''est pas vraiment un mensonge, tu étais vraiment avec Addy chez _Ricky's_ non ?

\- Oui, reconnut Jeff.

\- Alors le reste n'intéresse pas les flics …

\- Oui, Jeff, allez sois sympa, ajouta Addy, c'est juste au cas où en plus. Ses parents ne sont jamais venus vérifier qu'on était bien avec elle.

\- C'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles. T'as qu'à dire à tes parents que tu sors avec un mec.

\- T'es fou ! Ils me tueraient. Ils s'imaginent encore que je suis une de ces petites sainte-nitouche qu'on voit à la messe tous les dimanches.

\- C'est clair …, mon père a failli faire une syncope au commissariat hier quand il a su pour nous, Jeff … Il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis, je crois qu'il encaisse le coup … à moins qu'il ne se prépare à m'envoyer au couvent ! s'exclama Addison avec humour.

\- Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur, imaginant Addison en nonne.

\- On le verra un jour au moins ton beau gosse qui nous casse les pieds avec ses rancards ? demanda Jeff en souriant.

\- Si vous êtes sages …, sourit-elle avec malice.

Elle n'avait évidemment aucune intention de leur présenter un jour celui qu'elle appelait son « petit-ami », mais qui n'était que sa marionnette de chair et d'os. Elle se réjouissait de la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à manipuler Jeff et Addison, et à duper tout son monde. Etre cette autre était jouissif. Noyée dans la masse des élèves qui parcouraient le lycée tous les jours, elle était cette fille, plutôt bonne élève, sportive, membre du club de photographie, ni très populaire ni à l'écart. Une fille qui passait inaperçue, entourée de ses fidèles amis. Les professeurs l'aimaient bien. Elle était toujours volontaire pour aider à ramasser les devoirs, à organiser un concours, à préparer un exposé. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Cette pensée la fit sourire intérieurement, car dans les faits, le pauvre bon Dieu devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la perversité qui l'animait.

Dès qu'elle était avec lui, sa nature profonde ressurgissait. Elle devenait cette femme-enfant perfide, maligne, machiavélique, jouissant du contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Elle avait tiré un trait sur le bon Dieu de ses leçons de catéchisme, incapable de la préserver. Et elle était devenue le mal incarné dans ce monde manichéen qui lui avait volé son innocence il y a des années.

Manipuler cet homme, qui aurait presque pu être son père, lui donnait un sentiment de toute-puissance. Comme son pantin, il lui obéissait, assouvissait le moindre de ses désirs, dans l'unique but de pouvoir posséder son corps. Le regard lubrique qu'il posait sur elle, l'éclair sadique qui parcourait ses yeux quand il la prenait, sa force, la violence de ses caresses, sa bouche qui la mordait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle aimait ça. Pas pour l'orgasme qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Mais pour le fait d'être possédée et d'avoir mal. Souffrir dehors pour ne plus souffrir dedans. Manipuler pour ne plus être le jouet du destin. Cette relation la nourrissait, lui sauvait la vie, et lui offrait grâce à lui, et à son talent de chasseur, la chance de revivre son bonheur perdu à jamais.

Encore quelques heures et elle le rejoindrait, dévorée par l'impatience de découvrir son cadeau.

* * *

 _12ème District, cellule de crise, 11 h._

Comme un rituel, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cellule de crise pour faire le point, et ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de l'enquête. Les agents Wade et Clayton avaient repris leur position habituelle devant leurs ordinateurs, s'abreuvant de café pour l'un, de beignets à la fraise pour l'autre. Ils étaient en train d'étudier le dossier médical de Zach Cox, et tous les événements qui avaient pu jalonner la fin de sa vie.

Les gars et Castle étaient rentrés de l'hôpital de Brooklyn, rapportant avec eux quelques certitudes qui avaient été enregistrées dans la matrice : sa taille, 1m90 environ, sa corpulence, les cigarettes _Lucky Strike_ qu'il fumait.

Sur l'écran, les chiffres, les noms, les images avaient repris leur défilement à la recherche d'une concordance entre le profil du couple et l'entourage de Zach Cox dix ans en arrière.

En attendant l'agent Shaw qui était dans le bureau du Capitaine pour faire le point avec le maire, ils essayaient d'y voir plus clair sur les nouvelles révélations de la matinée.

\- Donc on a affaire à un psychopathe qui se balade la nuit en costard-cravate ? demanda Beckett, sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Ryan, enfin si l'on en croit nos amis Ted et Barry.

\- Ce costard doit avoir une signification … Vous avez déjà vu beaucoup de serial killer en costard vous ? demanda Castle, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, s'amusant à lancer son petit caillou.

\- Quand on met un costard, c'est pour être pris au sérieux … ou paraître plus mûr, hein Ryan ? lâcha Esposito avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est ça, oui ! s'exclama Kate. En costard, il paraît moins suspect s'il croise quelqu'un. Addison a dit que l'homme au parc semblait revenir du travail, parce qu'il avait une mallette. Ça correspond.

\- Mais au Museum il était en veste de jogging …, ajouta Ryan en relisant ses notes dans son petit carnet.

\- Oui, comme un jogger ou un touriste …, continua Kate.

\- Barry n'était pas si déglingué ! Il a parlé du tueur comme d'un serpent se glissant dans l'obscurité. Ce mec se fond dans le décor, il s'adapte pour passer incognito ! s'exclama Castle en lançant son caillou si haut qu'il ne le rattrapa pas, la petite pierre tombant lourdement sur l'orteil nu de Victoria Gates qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de l'Agent Shaw.

\- Aïe ! Monsieur Castle ! s'écria-t-elle, en se penchant pour frotter son petit orteil endolori. Vous voulez ma mort !

\- Euh … non … pas avec un caillou, Capitaine …, osa répondre Castle, prenant son air craintif, redoutant la réaction de Gates.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce caillou fait dans mon commissariat ? fit Gates en ramassant le petit projectile.

\- Alors en fait, ce caillou …, commença Castle.

Kate lui fit signe de se taire. Gates n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à écouter les péripéties de ce caillou auquel il tenait tant. Elle dévisageait Castle d'un air autoritaire, tout en malaxant son orteil. Esposito et Ryan pouffaient de rire, et Shaw assistait à la scène, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur l'hilarité qu'elle dissimulait en son for intérieur.

\- Je suis désolée, Capitaine, mais je peux le récupérer ? demanda Castle, d'un air penaud, fixant sa précieuse petite pierre dans la main de Gates.

\- Pourquoi chaque fois que quelque chose passe entre vos mains, ça se transforme en projectile ? Encore une de vos inepties ? La dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi, avec ce … truc ninja … ?

\- C'était une étoile ninja …

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui laissait entendre qu'elle se demandait comment il osait jouer sur les mots avec elle.

\- Tenez, vous voulez un beignet à la fraise ? Pour me faire pardonner, demanda Rick, prenant son air désolé en attrapant le beignet qui trônait sur le bureau de Clayton.

\- Je ne vous pardonne pas Castle, répondit-elle en attrapant malgré tout le beignet. Rangez-moi ce caillou, je ne veux plus le voir ! Contentez-vous de faire fonctionner vos méninges dans l'intérêt de l'enquête, ça m'évitera bien des soucis, asséna-t-elle en lui rendant le caillou, qu'il fourra immédiatement au fond de sa poche.

Sur ces mots, Victoria Gates tourna les talons, et repartit vers son bureau, en ayant même oublié ce pourquoi elle était venue.

\- Bien, fit Shaw, après cet intermède pour lequel nous vous remercions, Castle, revenons-en à l'enquête. Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, je veux que vous alliez au lycée Stuyvesant interroger Alicia Cox, concernant la mort de son frère. Lieutenant Beckett, j'aimerais que vous retravailliez le profil des tueurs.

\- Mais le Dr Sweets … euh … Henton … a déjà …, commença Castle

\- Oubliez le profil du Dr Henton, coupa Shaw, je ne remets pas en cause ses capacités, mais je veux un regard neuf. Procédez comme vous le faites d'habitude, quand le FBI n'est pas dans vos pattes, ok ? Faites-moi ce truc magique que vous faites quand vous êtes tous les deux, et trouvez-moi quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu !

\- Hum … quel truc magique ? demanda Castle, on fait beaucoup de trucs magiques quand on est tous les deux vous savez ...

\- Castle ! s'exclama Kate, avec son air indigné qui amusait tant son partenaire de mari.


	15. Chapter 16-17

**Chapitre 16**

 **12** **ème** **District, New-York**

Esposito et Ryan patientaient devant l'ascenseur, prêts à partir pour le lycée Stuyvesant interroger Alicia Cox.

\- Tu m'attends deux secondes, mec ? Faut que j'aille parler à Beckett, lâcha Esposito tout en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

\- Beckett ! lança-t-il à Kate qui sortait de la cellule de crise en compagnie de Castle, je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle, se doutant de ce dont il voulait lui parler.

\- Seul à seul, précisa-t-il en fixant Castle, lui faisait gentiment comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa présence.

\- Ok. Je vais … là-bas …, répondit Rick en s'éloignant vers le bureau de Kate.

\- Tu as vu Lanie ce matin ? reprit Esposito sur un ton sérieux, un brin chagriné.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue à la morgue. On a parlé un peu …

\- De quoi ? continua-t-il intrigué et soucieux.

\- Espo, je ne peux rien te dire. C'était … entre filles.

\- Mais elle ne me parle pas, elle me fuit … elle ne répond pas à mes messages. C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-lui juste du temps, elle va finir par se confier à toi, ok ? lui conseilla Kate, en posant sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

\- Vous êtes compliquées les filles, franchement …, conclut-il, avec un léger sourire.

Kate lui répondit par un sourire, qui confirmait qu'effectivement les femmes pouvaient être compliquées. Elle en était, elle-même, le plus bel exemple. Elle avait remarqué depuis ce matin le malaise d'Esposito, qui était bien plus grognon que d'habitude. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, surtout lui qui ne dévoilait pas souvent ses sentiments. Elle savait que s'il venait la trouver, c'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lanie, c'était aussi parce qu'elle était son amie à lui, et qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure.

\- Elle a l'air si triste depuis quelques jours …, continua Esposito,

\- Elle allait un peu mieux ce matin. Passe-la voir dans la journée, et montre-lui que tu es là pour elle. On a besoin de savoir que vous êtes là, nous les filles, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si on fait la tronche, et qu'on n'ose pas tout vous dire, ok ?

\- Ok. Merci, sourit-il, avec des yeux pleins de gratitude.

\- Allez, file, Ryan poireaute devant l'ascenseur !

Elle regarda ses lieutenants s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et rejoignit Castle qui l'attendait, appuyé sur son bureau, en contemplation devant le tableau blanc.

\- Ça va Espo et Lanie ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se plantait à son tour devant le tableau.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais ça va aller, je pense.

Kate prit place à ses côtés, en appui sur le bureau. Leurs regards se concentrèrent sur le tableau qu'elle avait pris soin de compléter depuis le début de l'affaire.

\- Il est moins rigolo ton tableau que celui du FBI …, constata Rick.

\- Mon bon vieux tableau est parfait ! Et il a toujours fonctionné pour nous, sourit Kate, alors c'est parti, réfléchis Castle ! Fais-moi voir ton truc magique !

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de sa muse. Elle était douée elle-aussi pour les sous-entendus. D'ailleurs, ces sous-entendus avaient fait la base de la relation purement platonique qu'ils avaient entretenue pendant plusieurs années. A l'époque, quand elle le titillait avec ses allusions, et ses airs tantôt coquins, tantôt aguicheurs, il bouillonnait intérieurement, tant il avait envie d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était sa femme, et qu'il pouvait assouvir cette envie sans retenue, ou presque, il devait reconnaître qu'elle arrivait encore à le titiller juste par ses allusions. Et cette pensée le réjouissait. Mais il la chassa, pour se reconcentrer sur l'affaire.

\- Selon le Dr Sweets, tout porte à croire que la femme est le dominant dans notre couple de psychopathes. Je suis d'accord avec lui, commença-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est visible, elle ne l'est pas …

\- … à part ses jambes à l'arrière d'une voiture ...

\- Oui, mais c'est lui qui fait le sale boulot : il tue, et se débarrasse des corps. La cigarette nous ramène à lui. Les témoins nous ramènent à lui. Le bout de chair dans la bouche de Jason nous ramène à lui.

\- Et pour elle, on n'a rien …

\- Parce que c'est elle qui dirige, qui manipule, qui ordonne.

\- Je crois que jusque-là on n'a pas pris la bonne direction. On cherche le gars, mais c'est elle qu'on doit trouver, pour le trouver lui.

\- Mais on n'a quasiment rien sur elle … tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle participe aux enlèvements, en jouant de son atout charme auprès des enfants.

\- Donc elle a un physique avenant. Sûrement jolie. Peut-être même plutôt jeune … ou alors très vieille … suggéra Castle.

\- Très vieille ? s'étonna Beckett, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Les enfants n'ont pas peur des mamies …, expliqua Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Oui, mais si la femme est en couple avec le tueur, je doute que ce soit une mamie !

\- Une cougar …. une très vieille cougar …, suggéra Rick, toujours plein d'imagination.

\- Les hommes préfèrent les jeunes, sourit Kate, n'est-ce pas Castle ?

\- Jeune et sexy …, oui … comme toi, confirma Rick en la dévorant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es bien … coquin …

\- Toujours.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Bon concentration, Castle ! Sinon je te laisse réfléchir tout seul !

\- Ok, Chef …

\- Je pense qu'elle est plus jeune que lui, un peu, ou beaucoup. Les enfants sont souvent en admiration devant les jeunes adultes, ou les adolescents, comme Jason l'était avec son frère Matthew.

\- Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ? demanda Castle, tant à lui-même qu'à Kate.

\- Le plaisir de contrôler, dominer, manipuler un homme. Mais pourquoi tuent-ils des enfants ?

\- C'est elle qui prend soin d'eux après qu'ils les aient enlevés. C'est une véritable mante-religieuse avec notre tueur, mais une deuxième mère pour les garçons : elle les lave, les habille, peut-être même qu'elle joue avec eux. Pense au nounours placé dans les boîtes.

\- Elle leur offre pour leur dernier voyage un jouet auquel elle tenait, analysa Kate, elle a vécu la mort et l'enterrement d'un enfant, Zack Cox, sans doute.

\- Et elle reproduit les derniers instants passés avec cet enfant.

\- Pourquoi alors laisse-t-elle l'homme les tuer ?

\- Parce que ça s'est terminé comme ça … et si elle veut revivre éternellement la même émotion, l'enfant doit mourir, expliqua Castle.

\- Et elle refile le sale boulot au type, conclut Kate.

\- Wouah … quelle psychopathe … c'est digne d'un roman ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Tu l'as dit … c'est un roman … mais on a aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit, répondit Kate, toujours pragmatique.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que c'est la bonne histoire ! Au début du roman, on galère toujours avec les preuves. Et après il y a l'indice fondamental que tout le monde avait oublié et qui resurgit …

Ils se mirent à réfléchir quelques secondes, silencieux, ressassant les indices.

\- Les nounours ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en se regardant, tout heureux d'être parvenus au même résultat au même instant.

\- Je vais les chercher, fit Kate en se levant, ils sont avec les pièces à conviction. Faut qu'on les examine sous toutes les coutures. Tu peux aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger en attendant, mon cœur ?

\- Ah mon ogresse est de retour ! sourit Castle.

\- Chinois ! lui lança-t-elle de loin, en disparaissant au bout du couloir.

* * *

Lycée Stuyvesant, West Village, New-York – 11h30.

Le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, les nuages virant au noir. Ils sentirent l'air se charger d'humidité, et l'orage éclata, avec ses coups de tonnerre tonitruants et ses éclairs zébrant le ciel. Esposito et Ryan coururent pour entrer dans la grande bâtisse de briques brunes qui abritait le lycée Stuyvesant, avant qu'un déluge de trombes d'eau ne s'abatte sur la ville.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau du proviseur qui leur fit l'éloge de son lycée, pendant que son assistant était parti chercher Alicia Cox en cours de physique. Un lycée public mais accessible uniquement sur concours, et spécialisé dans les sciences. Alicia, comme tous les adolescents qui fréquentaient l'établissement, devait donc être une élève très douée, promise à un brillant avenir, si l'on en croyait les photos des prix Nobels de physique, médecine, économie issus des rangs du lycée, qui s'affichaient sur les murs des couloirs.

Alicia fit timidement son entrée dans le bureau du proviseur, en murmurant un « Bonjour ». Une jeune fille élancée, une longue chevelure brune, un teint clair, une silhouette aux formes généreuses malgré un visage encore enfantin avec des petites fossettes.

\- Mademoiselle Cox, bonjour, répondit le proviseur, voici des inspecteurs de la police de New-York, les Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Bonjour.

Ils enquêtent sur la mort tragique de ces deux jeunes garçons, et interrogent plusieurs personnes pour recueillir des informations. Ils voudraient vous parler.

\- D'accord, Monsieur, répondit poliment Alicia.

\- Messieurs, installez-vous dans la petite salle ici, annonça le proviseur en désignant la pièce attenante à son bureau.

\- Merci, répondirent-ils.

La jeune fille les suivit, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir. Esposito et Ryan prirent place en face d'elle.

\- Alicia, nous avons discuté avec vos parents ce matin, nous pensons que celui qui a enlevé Braiden Moore et Jason Miller pourrait avoir fait ça en mémoire de ton jeune frère Zach, annonça Esposito.

\- Mais … Zach est décédé il y a des années, répondit-elle d'un ton calme, presque doux.

\- Oui, on sait cela, répondit Ryan, on aimerait juste que tu nous parles un peu plus de la mort et de l'enterrement de Zach.

\- Mes parents sont d'accord ? demanda Alicia, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne transgressait aucune règle familiale.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Ryan.

\- D'accord, alors. Mais j'étais petite, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- 6 ans, comme Zach. C'est mon frère jumeau.

\- A part les médecins et les infirmières de l'hôpital, est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres adultes qui s'occupaient de Zach quand il est tombé malade ?

\- Carolyn Hill, la mère d'Addison, le gardait parfois parce que papa et maman étaient débordés. Ma tante Helen aussi. Et le père Daniels nous rendait aussi souvent visite. Il a beaucoup prié pour Zach … mais ça n'a pas suffi, expliqua-t-elle, sur un ton empreint de reproche, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Qui est le père Daniels ? demanda Esposito.

\- C'est le prêtre de notre communauté, à l'église St Luke. C'est aussi un ami de mes parents.

\- Et sur l'enterrement, que peux-tu nous dire ?

\- Tout le monde était bouleversé et pleurait.

\- Qui assistait à l'enterrement ?

\- Tout le monde.

\- Il y avait aussi des copains de Zach ? continua Ryan.

\- Il y avait seulement Jeff Evans, son meilleur copain. Et Addy bien-sûr.

\- Le petit ami d'Addison Hill ?

\- Oui. On traînait toujours ensemble tous les quatre. Addy, Jeff, moi et Zach. Les quatre mousquetaires, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ça a dû être terrible pour tous les trois ?

\- Oui. Mais ça nous a encore plus rapprochés. On est comme frères et sœurs.

\- Sauf qu'Addy et Jeff sont amoureux. Et toi, tu as un petit ami ?

\- Non, je suis trop occupée avec les études, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais décrire un peu plus l'enterrement de Zach ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose : il était allongé dans son petit cercueil noir, comme s'il dormait.

\- Noir ? s'étonna Ryan, pensant aux cercueils blancs traditionnellement destinés aux enfants.

\- Oui, quand il parlait avec papa et maman de la mort, il avait toujours dit qu'il voulait un cercueil noir, comme Zorro, et qu'il serait vengeur masqué au paradis. Alors mes parents ont fait comme il voulait.

\- Qui présidait la cérémonie religieuse ?

\- Le père Daniels …, répondit Alicia, avec de nouveau cette lueur dans les yeux qui troubla cette fois-ci Ryan.

Il n'en comprenait pas la signification, mais quand elle avait prononcé le nom du prêtre, il avait perçu comme un changement dans son regard si doux et calme. Peut-être le père Daniels avait-il été son confident après la mort de son frère, peut-être l'avait-il aidée à surmonter le deuil. Ou peut-être n'était-ce rien du tout.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ton entourage a eu une réaction étrange, inhabituelle ces dernières semaines ? demanda Ryan.

\- Non, je ne vois pas ... Peut-être Carolyn Hill. Elle vient souvent à la maison, mais la dernière fois, elle a pleuré devant la photo de Zach qui est dans le salon. Celle où on était tous les quatre, avec nos déguisements de mousquetaires. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre …

\- Tu connaissais Jason Miller et Braiden Moore ? continua Esposito.

\- Jason, oui, je l'ai vu quelques fois. Je suis sortie avec son frère Matthew l'année dernière … mais c'est un secret. Vous n'en parlerez pas à mes parents ?

\- Non, ne te fais pas de souci, répondit Esposito.

\- Et Braiden Moore ? reprit Ryan.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas.

\- Une dernière question, Alicia, et nous te laisserons tranquille, ajouta Ryan, où étais-tu jeudi vers 15h30 ?

\- Sûrement au centre de documentation du lycée, j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Mais je ne fais pas trop attention à l'heure.

\- Et samedi midi ?

-Chez _Ricky's_ avec Addy et Jeff. On a mangé un hamburger.

* * *

Hoboken, New-Jersey.

Il avait repéré l'enfant vers 8 heures, sortant de sa maison, accompagné de son père. Celui-ci l'avait embrassé avant de monter en voiture, et de partir pour le travail, certainement.

Le garçon avait pris la petite allée qui s'étirait entre sa maison et celle de ses voisins. Un petit chemin caillouteux, trop étroit pour qu'une voiture y passe. Son sac rouge sur le dos, une casquette sur la tête, il marchait, insouciant, s'amusant de temps à autre à ramasser un caillou qu'il jetait au loin par terre. Au bout de l'allée, il avait rejoint la rue, et un copain, probablement de son âge, l'avait rejoint. Il les avait vus discuter et rigoler. Puis, deux rues plus loin, les deux garçons avaient passé la grille de l'école, se faufilant parmi les parents, les enfants et les badauds.

Toute la matinée, il avait continué à sillonner le quartier, à l'affût. Il avait pris le temps de relever le nom de la famille sur la boîte aux lettres, celui de l'école aussi, et de chercher le numéro de téléphone. Cela lui serait utile. Sa cible était choisie, il lui fallait patienter. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. C'était un garçon, mais il était incapable de dire son âge. Une dizaine d'années. Il ressemblait un peu à Jason et Braiden, mais pour lui, tous les garçons se ressemblaient. Il avait surtout imaginé serrer ses mains autour de son cou, sentir la palpitation du sang dans les veines de sa gorge. Cette sensation lui avait plu. Ce serait simple, le prénom de l'enfant était inscrit avec celui de ses parents sur la boîte aux lettres : Tyler Benett. Et son choix avait été fait. Ce serait lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à minimiser les risques, et à se tenir prêt.

A 11h30, il l'avait vu sortir de l'école, faisant le chemin inverse, toujours avec son copain, jusque dans la rue, puis seul en remontant l'allée caillouteuse. Il prit le temps d'étudier l'allée : elle s'étendait sur une trentaine de mètres, avec de chaque côté un grillage, et des haies de cyprès très denses qui cachaient la vue sur les jardins des deux pavillons de part et d'autre. En face de l'allée, de l'autre côté de la rue, les maisons semblaient inoccupées depuis le début de matinée. Il n'y avait observé aucun mouvement ni signe de vie.

Le garçon était rentré déjeuner. Son père également. Une heure plus tard, le père était reparti. Vers 13h, l'enfant sortit de chez lui, ferma la porte à clés, les fourra dans la poche de son short, et s'éloigna vers l'allée.

Il se gara tout près, coupa le moteur, descendit calmement en prenant sa mallette et un plan qui traînait dans sa boîte à gants puis s'avança dans l'allée caillouteuse.

\- Eh ! Bonhomme ! héla-t-il à l'adresse du garçon qui se retourna.

* * *

12ème District, New-York, 12h45.

Kate, assise à son bureau, était occupée à étudier minutieusement les oursons de tissu, quand elle vit Castle franchir les portes de l'ascenseur trempé de la tête aux pieds, avec dans les mains les boîtes contenant leur repas chinois.

Il arriva jusqu'à elle, déposa les boîtes sur son bureau, et s'affala sur sa chaise, l'air éreinté.

\- J'ai dû braver la tempête, la foudre, les torrents d'eau, la véhémence du ciel … pour ce repas chinois, alors savoure-le ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il avait accompli le plus grand des exploits pour les beaux yeux de sa dulcinée.

\- Tu es un amour, sourit Kate, mais tu ne veux pas aller te sécher, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Pas besoin, je suis robuste …, répondit-il en ébouriffant de la main ses cheveux tout mouillés.

Kate lui tendit des baguettes, puis se lança, pleine de gourmandise, dans l'exploration du contenu des petites boîtes. Mais Castle avait pris son air soucieux, celui qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as vu un revenant …, demanda-t-elle, en enroulant ses nouilles autour de sa baguette.

\- Pire. J'ai vu ma mère.

\- Ta mère ? Et alors ? demanda Kate.

\- Au restaurant, près du chinois, répondit Castle, en commençant à manger à son tour.

\- Et ?

\- Non, c'est trop dur à dire …, fit Rick, prenant un air sévère.

\- Quoi Castle ? fit Kate, de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Elle flirtait avec un homme, annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle fracassante.

\- Oh c'est tout. Tu devrais être content pour elle.

\- Un homme …, que dis-je …, un éphèbe, un adonis pré-pubère …, annonça-t-il prenant son air abasourdi, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- N'exagère pas non plus !

\- Non, je te jure, c'est vrai. Mon future beau-papa est un jeune éphèbe qui n'a même pas de poils ….

Kate éclata de rire. Rick avait le don de la faire rire avec sa vision toujours très romancée et rocambolesque du quotidien de sa mère ou de sa fille.

\- C'est pas drôle, Kate ! Ma mère a un âge …. avancé mais néanmoins vénérable …. et ce jouvenceau … il va lui briser le cœur, c'est sûr …

\- Castle, elle ne faisait que déjeuner, alors ne te fais pas de films, tenta de le rassurer Kate, amusée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est rentrée au milieu de la nuit avec cet air radieux. Tout s'explique. Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Alexis ? continua Castle, prenant son air le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Tu n'as rien à annoncer à Alexis ! Ta mère ne va pas se marier demain que je sache ! Et même si elle fréquente vraiment un jeune homme, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

\- S'amuser ? Qui y'a-t-il d'amusant à fréquenter un jeune mâle écervelé ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas … réfléchis un peu …, sourit Kate, en essayant de se faire suggestive.

Castle s'arrêta de manger, fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, et finit par grimacer avec un air de dégoût, commençant à imaginer la relation entre sa mère et ce jeune homme.

\- Allez, occupe-toi de nounours ! Ça va te changer les idées ! fit Kate en lui lançant la petite peluche.

Un instant plus tard, Esposito et Ryan étaient de retour.

\- Alors, les gars ? fit Beckett, la bouche pleine.

Alicia Cox nous a fourni un élément intéressant qui confirme que le tueur était certainement présent à l'enterrement de son frère Zach, annonça Esposito en piochant dans la boîte de Beckett.

\- Eh ! Pas touche ! gronda Kate.

\- Sois sympa ! J'ai pas la chance d'avoir un partenaire qui m'achète un repas chinois moi ! grogna-t-il en fusillant Ryan du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? continua Castle.

\- Le cercueil du petit Zach était noir, fit Ryan, ça pourrait expliquer la boîte noire utilisée par le tueur.

\- Elle a aussi mentionné des personnes ayant été proches de Zach avant son décès : Carolyn Hill, la mère d'Addison et le père Daniels, le prêtre de l'église St Luke que fréquente toute la communauté, expliqua Esposito.

\- Je l'ai trouvée un peu bizarre quand elle a mentionné le père Daniels, ajouta Ryan, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose à exploiter de ce côté-là.

\- Et Alicia ? C'est quel genre de fille ? demanda Beckett.

\- Le même genre que sa copine Addison : jolie, sage, sérieuse, studieuse, qui cache ses petits-copains à ses parents, expliqua Esposito.

\- Et elle a des alibis pour les enlèvements : samedi, comme on le savait déjà, elle était au _Ricky's_ avec ses amis, et jeudi, elle était au centre de documentation. La documentaliste du lycée ne certifie pas l'avoir vue, mais dit qu'elle y est tous les jours habituellement, expliqua Ryan.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'une psychopathe alors ? demanda Castle.

\- Non, pas du tout. Ou alors elle cache bien son jeu …, répondit Ryan.

\- Et les nounours ça donne quoi ? fit Esposito.

\- Pas grand-chose. Des morceaux de tissus. J'ai beau les regarder sous toutes les coutures, fit Beckett.

\- En tout cas, ça confirme que la personne qui a fabriqué l'ourson est une femme, déclara Rick.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Ryan.

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'hommes qui font de la couture et du patchwork ? demanda Castle.

\- Moi, je fais bien du canevas, répondit Ryan,

\- Sérieux, mec ? Du canevas ? railla Esposito.

\- Oui, c'est Jenny qui m'a initié, c'est plutôt cool … ça détend …, expliqua sérieusement Ryan.

Esposito se mit à glousser, aussitôt imité par Castle, tandis que Ryan les regardait, l'air interdit.

\- Bon, les gars, assez rigolé. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller interroger ce père Daniels, et Carolyn Hill. S'ils étaient proches des Cox, ils doivent avoir des choses à nous dire, déclara Kate, coupant court à leurs rigolades.

\- Ok, fit Esposito, on va envoyer Laurel et Hardy, ils doivent avoir besoin de se dégourdir les jambes ces deux-là.

\- Allez d'abord en faire part à Shaw. Elle décidera.

\- Et vous, vous faites quoi ? demanda Ryan.

\- Nous ? Euh … on fait quoi nous Beckett ? demanda Castle, le regard interrogateur.

\- On va croiser les familles, tout l'entourage de Zach, Braiden, et Jason avec les clients de magasins d'arts créatifs, répondit Kate.

\- C'est une bonne idée …. , fit Castle, mais euh …. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour fabriquer un ourson …, il faut du tissu, des boutons, du fil … et tout ça, ça se trouve dans un magasin d'art créatif !

-Ah oui ! Tu es un génie ! lança Rick.

 **Chapitre 17**

Hoboken, New-Jersey.

Tyler s'était retourné et le regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Bonjour, je cherche Dodd Street, tu connais ? lança-t-il sur un ton jovial à l'enfant.

\- Oui, c'est par là-bas, du côté d'Ellsworth Park, c'est une toute petite rue, répondit poliment le garçon.

\- Ah ok. Elsworth Park. Je suis un peu perdu, je ne connais pas bien le coin, fit-il, tu peux me montrer sur le plan ?

\- Oui, répondit Tyler en se rapprochant.

Il déplia sa carte, et fit mine de se débattre avec, ne sachant pas où la poser, d'autant plus que la pluie s'était remis à tomber.

\- Attend, on va faire comme ça, dit-il en ouvrant la portière arrière et étalant le plan sur la banquette.

Tyler s'avança près du siège pour se pencher sur la carte. Il se plaça derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est là, montra l'enfant en posant son doigt sur la carte.

\- Ok. Merci, Tyler. Tu es un gentil garçon.

\- De rien, répondit-il en se redressant.

Il sentit les mains de l'homme s'appuyer violemment sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de bouger et de se retourner.

\- Maintenant, écoute bien, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il perçut sous ses mains les muscles de l'enfant se raidir, sa respiration ralentir, son corps se figer. Avec les animaux, qui n'avaient pas de conscience et ne pouvaient réagir à ses actes, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Palper du bout des doigts la peur du garçon provoqua chez lui un frisson d'excitation qui parcourut tout son être.

\- Si tu cries, tu es mort. Si tu bouges, tu es mort, fit-il d'une voix ferme, mais douce, en posant ses doigts autour de son cou.

\- Tu sens mes doigts, Tyler ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. C'était comme si sa bouche ne lui obéissait plus tant il était effrayé.

\- Réponds-moi, Tyler ! ordonna l'homme sur un ton plus autoritaire.

\- Oui, finit-il par murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Si tu désobéis, je serrerai ton cou, tu ne pourras plus respirer, et tu mourras. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Jason et Braiden ?

\- Oui.

Ils n'étaient pas sages, ils n'ont pas écouté, et ils sont morts. Mais toi, tu vas être sage, et tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas Tyler ?

\- Oui.

Tyler luttait pour refouler ses larmes. Une part de lui voulait se débattre, fuir, crier au secours. Mais son instinct de survie lui disait de ne rien laisser paraître, et d'obéir à cet homme.

\- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Tu vas t'asseoir à l'arrière. Tu attaches ta ceinture. Tu regardes droit devant toi jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. Si tu regardes par la fenêtre, Tyler, tu es mort. As-tu compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Montre-moi, dit l'homme en poussant la carte qui se trouvait sur le siège, et jetant le sac à dos de l'enfant à ses pieds.

Tremblotant de peur, Tyler s'assit et attacha sa ceinture, puis se mit à regarder droit devant lui.

\- C'est bien, Tyler. Tu vois, c'est facile. Tu dois juste écouter.

Il claqua la portière, monta en voiture, et démarra. Le quartier de Weehawken Cove, quartier résidentiel vidé de ses habitants en pleine journée, était plongé dans un silence pesant que seules interrompaient les rafales de pluie. Il n'y croisa pas âme qui vive. Il jetait des regards furtifs à l'enfant dans le rétroviseur. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant droit devant lui l'appui-tête du siège passager. Le jeune garçon semblait très docile. Il pouvait lire la peur dans son regard, mais il n'avait pas versé une larme, pas comme Jason et Braiden qui s'étaient mis à brailler et à réclamer leur mère. Ce gamin-là allait peut-être lui convenir. En tout cas, cette prise avait eu l'effet escompté. Intérieurement il était dans un état d'euphorie, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, la retrouver et lui montrer. Il fallait d'abord minimiser les risques, et se donner du temps. Il alluma une cigarette, puis s'adressa à l'enfant :

\- Tyler, je dois téléphoner. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, c'est compris ? Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrivera.

\- Oui, répondit le garçon sans même bouger la tête, ni détourner le regard.

Il composa le numéro de l'école, puis coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille.

\- Bonjour, je suis M. Benett, le papa de Tyler Benett …. Oui, c'est cela. C'est pour vous prévenir que Tyler ne se sent pas bien, il va rester à la maison cet après-midi ….. Oui, merci. Au-revoir.

Tyler se demandait pourquoi l'homme disait qu'il était malade. Il repensait aux images qui avaient défilé en boucle à la télévision depuis jeudi sur ce psychopathe qui enlevait des enfants et les tuait à New-York. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais l'homme avait dit qu'il fallait juste écouter. Il allait donc écouter. Et ne pas montrer qu'il avait très peur. Juste être bien obéissant. Et peut-être qu'il ne le tuerait pas.

* * *

Eglise St Luke, West Village, New-York, 14h.

Les agents Wade et Clayton étaient passés au domicile de la famille Hill pour interroger Carolyn Hill. Celle-ci leur avait expliqué la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Zach Cox, le fils de ses amis, était décédé. Elle s'était souvent occupée de lui, et les enfants des deux familles étaient très proches. Elle éprouvait toujours aujourd'hui une vive émotion, parce qu'elle avait accompagné Zach lors des dernières heures de sa vie. Mais son chagrin ne faisait pas d'elle une psychopathe.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans l'église St Luke, assis sur les bancs, face à l'autel, tels des paroissiens. Le père Daniels s'installa près d'eux.

\- Mon Père, commença Wade, vous connaissiez bien Zach Cox ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Je connais la famille Cox depuis des années. Ce sont des paroissiens très impliqués dans la vie de la communauté. Alors quand ce drame a touché le petit Zach, j'ai tenté de les épauler du mieux que je pouvais, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Vous présidiez la cérémonie de funérailles ? demanda Clayton.

\- Oui, ce fut original, avec ce cercueil noir. Mais ses parents ont accompli les dernières volontés de leur petit garçon, on ne peut que les bénir pour ce geste, sourit-il avec compassion.

\- Le cercueil était ouvert ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une pratique catholique pourtant ? s'interrogea Wade.

\- C'était à la demande de la famille. Parce que beaucoup d'amis, de camarades de classe, avaient préparé des petits objets qu'ils voulaient laisser à Zach. On a essayé de répondre à leurs souhaits, afin de soulager leur peine.

\- Des objets ? Quel genre d'objets ?

\- Des dessins, des bonbons, des billes, des peluches. Tout a été déposé auprès de Zach, expliqua le père Daniels.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il déposé quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Non, mais je ne me souviens pas trop. C'étaient des babioles d'enfant.

\- Il y avait des oursons ? demanda Wade, faisant le rapprochement avec les oursons de tissus qui accompagnaient les corps de Jason et Braiden.

\- Je ne sais plus, désolée, des peluches oui, à savoir si c'était des oursons …, fit le père Daniels, en essayant de se remémorer la scène.

\- Qui a déposé des peluches ?

Tous les enfants qui le connaissaient, ses amis, sa sœur, ses cousins et cousines ont déposé des objets. Je ne me souviens pas qui a déposé quoi, répondit-il, l'air désolé.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un qui aurait eu une réaction particulière ? reprit Clayton.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une attitude en retrait, ou au contraire une tristesse exagérée par exemple.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Nous pensons que celui ou celle qui a tué Jason et Braiden, a pu assister à l'enterrement de Zach il y a dix ans. Ce traumatisme serait à l'origine de ces meurtres, tenta d'expliquer Wade.

\- Sincèrement, je connais beaucoup de paroissiens personnellement et je ne vois pas lequel aurait pu se transformer en tueur d'enfant. Tous les ans, la famille organise une messe-anniversaire pour Zach. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. C'est une communauté très solidaire et très soudée.

\- Et la famille justement ? Comment les parents et la sœur de Zach ont-ils vécu son décès ?

\- La foi les a beaucoup aidés, et la psychologie aussi, je dois le reconnaître. N'attribuons pas à Dieu tout le mérite, sourit le prêtre. Laura et Phil ont été effondrés pendant de longs mois, cela va de soi. Comment se remettre d'une telle tragédie ? Et puis, ils ont relevé la tête et ont appris à vivre avec l'absence de leur enfant.

\- Et leur fille, Alicia ?

\- Zach et Alicia étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. On ne les voyait pas l'un sans l'autre, toujours à se chuchoter des choses dans le creux de l'oreille, à se courir après, à rire. Après la mort de Zach, Alicia n'a plus jamais été la même. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec cette petite, essayant de lui montrer l'espérance en Dieu, et en sa bonté. Mais Alicia s'est renfermée sur elle-même, son regard s'est éteint, et je n'y ai plus jamais vu briller l'étincelle qu'il y avait quand elle était avec Zach. C'est terrible à dire, mais c'est comme si une part d'elle-même était morte en même temps que son frère.

\- Et aujourd'hui, comment va Alicia ?

\- Elle va bien mieux, surtout depuis quelques semaines en fait, je dirais. Elle a été longtemps suivie par un psychiatre, cela l'a aidée, ainsi que le soutien de ses amis Addison Hill et Jeff Evans. Depuis peu, elle sourit de nouveau, elle a retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Mais ce n'est plus l'Alicia d'autrefois. Celle-ci a disparu pour toujours. Je le vois dans son regard quand elle vient à la messe.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle ne croit plus en Dieu. Elle détourne le regard quand je fais mes sermons. Elle ne chante pas les louanges. Il y a quelques années, elle a même eu une période d'obsession concernant Satan. Lors des cours de catéchisme, elle revenait toujours à ce sujet. Mais comme elle, beaucoup d'adolescents ont leur période noire. Aujourd'hui, elle se contente d'être présente à la messe, mais son esprit n'est pas dans l'église. Il est ailleurs.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être « dérangée » ?

\- « Dérangée » ? Alicia ? Non ! s'offusqua le prêtre, c'est juste une adolescente qui a tourné le dos à la foi, parce qu'elle n'y trouvait pas les réponses à la mort de son frère. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle retrouve la foi en notre Seigneur.

\- Bien. Merci, mon Père, pour le temps que vous nous avez accordé.

\- Mais de rien, je suis à votre service si vous avez besoin d'autres informations.

* * *

New-Jersey

Il avait roulé une bonne heure, puis s'était arrêté en lisière de forêt, avait pris Tyler par la main, comme s'il était son fils. Et ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le sous-bois. L'orage avait repris, et des torrents d'eau s'abattaient sur le sol desséché. Le claquement des coups de tonnerre faisaient sursauter l'enfant, qui s'accrochait à la main de son ravisseur, une main plus rassurante malgré tout que les éclairs et le fracas du ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de l'orage, Tyler ?

\- Non, mentit l'enfant.

\- C'est bien. Tu es un bon garçon, vraiment.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment sous la pluie. Tyler suivait difficilement le rythme des foulées de l'homme. Il était obligé de trottiner, essoufflé, butant régulièrement sur des racines. L'eau lui dégoulinait sur le visage, et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il commençait à avoir froid et à grelotter, alors qu'il faisait si chaud. Il fourra sa main droite dans la poche de son short, et sentit le métal rassurant des clés de sa maison. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit une seconde. Il serra doucement les deux petites clés dans son poing, tout en continuant de trottiner aux côtés de l'homme, qui marchait à grandes enjambées, bravant le déluge. Il sortit son poing, laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps, et quand ils passèrent sur un tapis de feuilles gorgées d'eau, desserra sa main pour laisser tomber, l'air de rien, son précieux trésor. Ravi, futé tel le Petit Poucet dont il connaissait si bien l'histoire, il osa esquisser un sourire. Mais son visage reprit vite son voile d'inquiétude, et sa concentration. Il essayait de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Il ne connaissait pas cette forêt, et tous les arbres se ressemblaient.

Enfin l'homme le fit s'arrêter, devant ce qui ressemblait à une vieille cabane en bois, sans aucune fenêtre, avec juste une porte sans vitre. Il farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une clé qu'il enfonça dans le cadenas barrant l'accès à la porte. Il défit la lourde chaîne, et ouvrit.

\- Entre, ordonna-t-il en le poussant doucement, d'une main plaquée dans son dos.

Il s'engouffra à la suite de l'enfant, et referma la porte derrière eux. Tyler, médusé, regardait l'endroit. Sur le sol de bois, un matelas était posé. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble. Dans un coin un seau vide. Une odeur nauséabonde et le vacarme retentissant de la pluie qui résonnait sur le toit en taules. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de l'enfant était entreposé dans des caisses : des jouets, des livres et des paquets de gâteaux. Il se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. L'homme allait-il le laisser ici longtemps ? S'il ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, que voulait-il faire ? Lui faire mal ?

\- Tyler, va t'asseoir sur le matelas.

L'enfant obéit, tout en scrutant d'un œil inquiet le moindre geste de son ravisseur.

\- Tu vas rester ici. Je vais revenir, avec une amie, plus tard, annonça-t-il en menottant fermement les mains de l'enfant.

Tyler se laissa faire, sans réagir, se contentant de regarder les menottes. Il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il vit l'homme sortir d'une caisse une seringue, la planter dans un flacon, et la remplir de liquide. L'enfant se raidit, pris de panique, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre très fort. Il crut que même l'homme pouvait l'entendre, tant on aurait dit qu'il sortait de sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément pour se détendre, comme il le faisait chez le médecin pour ses vaccins.

\- Je sais que tu as été sage, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. Cette piqûre va t'apaiser, tu vas dormir un peu. Tu n'as pas peur des piqûres, Tyler ?

\- Non, fit le garçon se disant combien son père serait fier de lui à cet instant.

L'homme lui piqua le bras, mais Tyler ne ressentit pas la douleur. Il lui demanda de s'allonger, il obéit. L'homme ne semblait pas méchant, sa voix était sévère, mais il lui parlait gentiment. Il le regarda quitter la cabane. Il l'entendit refermer le cadenas. Alors seulement des larmes se mirent à couler, et il sanglota. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, et essaya de rester éveillé, en récitant à haute voix ses tables de multiplication. Mais le sommeil le gagna malgré tous ses efforts.

* * *

Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 15h30.

La pièce s'était assombrit brusquement. Dehors, l'orage rendait le ciel si noir qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit, et une étrange atmosphère s'était emparée de la ville : une chaleur humide, vaporeuse, se mêlant à l'obscurité inhabituelle en pleine journée.

Castle était assis à la table, un ourson de tissu posé dans chaque main, les scrutant, étudiant chacune des coutures, la forme des boutons qui leur servaient d'yeux, le choix des morceaux de tissu.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils me regardent bizarrement ? dit-il à Kate, assise à ses côtés, en train d'étudier le rapport du labo concernant les deux peluches.

\- Chut, Castle …, je réfléchis …, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ne levant même pas le regard.

\- Cet air cruel, ses yeux démoniaques …, j'en ai presque des frissons ! continua Castle.

\- Castle, répondit Kate, lassée de l'entendre, où tu vois tes yeux démoniaques ? Ce sont des boutons !

\- Regarde-les dans les yeux, tu vas voir !

\- Non, je ne regarderai pas. Je cherche une piste moi, une vraie …

\- Ahaha tu as peur ! Les gars, regardez si je n'ai pas raison ! lança Castle.

Esposito et Ryan s'approchèrent derrière lui, chacun d'un côté, et se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule, pour fixer dans les yeux les deux oursons en peluche.

\- C'est vrai, Beckett, ils ont vraiment un truc bizarre … un air diabolique, fit Ryan, sérieux.

\- Des oursons diaboliques, les gars ? C'est quoi l'étape suivante ? Des oursons tueurs ? railla Esposito avec sarcasme.

\- C'est ça, oui ! s'exclama Rick, avec son air ahuri, comme Chucky … la poupée tueuse … imaginons que l'âme du tueur se soit infiltrée dans ces oursons …

\- Castle, tu peux arrêter tes délires …, lança Beckett, en soupirant, exaspérée.

\- Tout s'explique, l'orage qui s'abat sur la ville, l'obscurité, les oursons démoniaques …, continua Castle, à l'intention de Ryan qui buvait ses paroles.

\- Et mes yeux démoniaques, tu les vois là ? demanda Kate, en le fusillant du regard.

\- Euh …, tenez les gars … occupez-vous des oursons, fit Castle en leur balançant les peluches.

\- Si tu t'ennuies, on peut te trouver de l'occupation …, et vous les gars, au lieu d'écouter ses délires de démonologie, concentrez-vous sur les listes de clients.

\- Je n'écoutais même pas, râla Esposito.

\- Si tu écoutais, continua Ryan.

\- Non, c'est toi qui gobes tout ce qu'il raconte ! s'exclama Esposito, moqueur.

Beckett leur lança un regard sombre, et ils rejoignirent leurs écrans d'ordinateurs.

\- Castle, tu veux un truc à faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, le voyant sortir son petit caillou de sa poche, et commencer à le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Non, non, Lieutenant Rabat-joie, je réfléchis … Mon cerveau est passé en mode sérieux. Je vais te trouver une vraie piste, sérieuse, comme tu les aimes ! Tu vas voir.

Jordan Shaw était occupée à manipuler les icônes sur l'écran pour étudier les liens entre toutes les femmes de l'entourage de Zach Cox, et celles de l'entourage de Braiden et Jason. Elle avait assisté à la petite scène le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la rigueur du FBI à laquelle elle était habituée, elle aimait la légèreté qui pouvait émaner de l'équipe du 12ème District.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, je vous tire mon chapeau, fit Jordan en souriant, comment faites-vous pour survivre avec ces trois énergumènes ?

\- Oh … ce n'est pas facile tous les jours … mais on s'habitue, répondit Kate en souriant également.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant ces oursons … diaboliques ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, rien. Des oursons tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal …

\- Banal, banal …, marmonna Castle.

Kate le regarda, mi- exaspérée, mi- attendrie. Ses théories fumeuses avaient le don de l'agacer, surtout quand ils étaient au cœur d'une enquête sérieuse. Et pourtant, il était si craquant quand il partait dans ses délires auxquels il semblait croire.

Les agents Wade et Clayton firent irruption dans la pièce, de retour de leur entrevue avec le père Daniels.

\- Agent Shaw, on a des informations intéressantes ! lança Wade.

Tous cessèrent leur occupation, et se tournèrent vers eux, suspendus à leurs lèvres.

\- D'après le père Daniels, explique Clayton tout en mordant dans un sandwich, le cercueil était ouvert, lors de l'enterrement de Zach. Ses camarades de classe, les enfants de sa famille y ont déposé des objets en souvenir, dont des peluches.

\- Ce qui nous ramène à nos oursons, fit Castle sur un ton satisfait.

-Oui, fit Wade, si on part du principe que celui ou celle qui a posé les oursons dans les boîtes de Jason et Braiden, reproduit ce qui s'est passé dix ans en arrière, alors notre tueur était un enfant à l'époque, et un adolescent aujourd'hui.

\- Je dirais qu'il ou elle doit avoir entre 15 et 20 ans environ, précisa Kate.

\- Et nous avons justement trois adolescents récurrents dans cette enquête, qui s'avèrent être la sœur et les meilleurs amis de Zach : Addison Hill, Alicia Cox, et Jeff Evans, répondit Shaw.

\- Et tous ont aussi un lien plus ou moins direct avec Jason et Braiden, précisa Esposito.

\- Mais ils ont aussi tous un alibi pour samedi midi, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Sauf que leur alibi c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble, constata Castle, prenant son air illuminé des grandes révélations. Vous vous rappelez cette enquête sur cet adolescent tué à Central Park ? Et comment ses amis se soutenaient entre eux se servant d'alibi mutuel ?

\- La solidarité adolescente face aux parents, aux enseignants, et … aux crimes, ça pourrait expliquer qu'ils aient tous des alibis, continua Beckett.

\- Esposito et Ryan, vous êtes allés au _Ricky's_ pour vérifier ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui, mais ils voient passer tellement d'adolescents. Ils sont incapables de dire qui était là ou non samedi midi, expliqua Esposito.

\- Pour le jeudi, sur les trois, lesquels ont un alibi fiable ? continua Jordan.

\- Addison Hill. Elle était en cours, répondit Beckett.

\- Ok, donc on l'élimine, fit Shaw.

\- Alicia Cox, pas de certitude à 100%, la documentaliste n'a pas pu attester sa présence, continua Ryan.

\- Qu'est-ce que le père Daniels vous a dit concernant Alicia ? demanda Shaw à l'intention des agents Wade et Clayton.

\- Elle a longtemps été traumatisée par la mort de son frère, logique, et a perdu toute foi en la religion, alors que la famille est très pratiquante, répondit Wade.

\- Il dit qu'elle n'a plus jamais été la même depuis la mort de Zach, ajouta Clayton.

\- Ça ne fait pas d'elle une psychopathe pour autant …, fit remarquer Beckett calmement, évidemment après la mort d'un être cher, vous n'êtes plus jamais la même.

\- Et vous Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, quelle impression vous a-t-elle faite quand vous l'avez interrogée ?

\- Elle était très calme, très posée, sérieuse. Une fille normale, répondit Esposito.

\- Avec le recul, je dirais peut-être trop normale …, ajouta Ryan.

\- Elle a manifesté une quelconque émotion ?

\- Non, mais pas complètement froide non plus.

\- Moi, je ne sais pas, dit Ryan, mais j'ai vu un truc dans son regard qui m'a surpris. Je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être juste de l'inquiétude, ou du chagrin …

\- Ou un grain de folie …., ajouta Castle.

\- Et Jeff Evans ? reprit Shaw.

\- Il n'a pas été interrogé, répondit Beckett, on n'avait pas de raison de le faire jusque-là. Il a simplement confirmé par téléphone pour samedi midi.

\- Ok, Wade et Clayton, ramenez-moi ces trois mousquetaires. On va les réinterroger, séparément. S'ils cachent quelque chose, il y en a bien un qui va craquer, lança Shaw.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 18**

 _Salle de repos, 12ème District._

Addison Hill, Jeff Evans et Alicia Cox étaient tous les trois encore en cours au lycée. Wade et Clayton avaient envoyé une équipe les chercher, mais à cette heure-ci, avec la circulation il allait falloir attendre au mieux une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent au commissariat.

Kate rejoignit Rick, qui patientait devant la machine à café. Il avait le regard dans le vide, et son air sérieux et soucieux. Mais il sourit en lui tendant son café.

\- Merci. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle tendrement.

\- Oui. Je pensais à quelque chose en fait, fit-il en prenant son café. Quand j'étais ado, je devais avoir quinze ans à peu près, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Todd et Meg. Pendant des mois, on traînait tous les trois. Et un jour, Todd et Meg ont commencé à sortir ensemble …

\- Et tu t'es retrouvé tout seul …

\- Oui, je les ai vus de moins en moins, puis quasiment plus du tout. Pendant quelques semaines, c'est comme si j'avais perdu tous mes repères, continua Rick, songeant à la solitude qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque-là.

\- Et comment tu t'en es remis ?

\- Oh, après j'ai rencontré une bande de potes vachement plus rigolos et je me suis lâché un peu …, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Kate sourit à son tour, pensant à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire quand il était plus jeune, et dont elle n'osait imaginer l'ampleur.

\- Bref, reprit-il, tout ça pour dire que les plans à trois, ça ne marche pas. Enfin … sauf dans les films pornos.

\- Ça ne marche pas, non, parce qu'il y en a toujours un qui finit par se retrouver à l'écart, continua Kate, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Et c'est Alicia.

\- Après avoir perdu son frère, elle a pu avoir l'impression de perdre l'amitié d'Addison et Jeff quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

\- Sauf qu'au lieu de se trouver des potes rigolos pour combler sa solitude, elle a décidé d'enlever des enfants …, fit Castle, cynique.

\- Ça expliquerait les dix ans d'écart entre le traumatisme initial et le passage à l'acte.

\- Tu te rends compte si Alicia est notre mante-religieuse ? Seize ans … A seize ans, on se planque dans les toilettes du lycée pour embrasser son petit-copain, on se goinfre de glace en s'abreuvant de musique cloîtré dans sa chambre, on planifie des soirées et des sorties-ciné … pas des meurtres d'enfants …

\- Oui, ça fait froid dans le dos …

\- Comment devient-on sociopathe à seize ans ?

\- Je crois qu'on l'est depuis toujours, malheureusement, on ne le devient pas comme ça, expliqua Kate.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les perversions du cerveau humain, fit Rick, dépité.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas psy, mais écrivain, le taquina Kate.

J- 'aurais préféré que notre tueuse soit une cougar finalement. C'est moins tragique …, et les parents d'une cougar sont trop vieux pour réaliser qu'ils ont enfanté un monstre, constata-t-il, pragmatique.

\- Ce n'est peut-être même pas Alicia.

\- Ça fait quand même beaucoup de pistes qui nous conduisent à elle, fit remarquer Rick.

\- Des pistes oui … mais ni indice ni preuve, répondit Kate, on n'a absolument rien qui la relie aux enlèvements ou aux meurtres.

Rick avala une gorgée de café, tout en se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- A quoi penses-tu avec cet air sombre ? demanda Kate.

\- Aux Cox. Tu te rends compte, si c'est vraiment Alicia …ils ont déjà perdu leur fils tragiquement, et maintenant leur fille serait une psychopathe … Tu crois qu'on continue à aimer son enfant même si on sait qu'il a commis le pire des crimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quand je te vois, je pense que l'amour d'un père est indestructible et immuable. Parce qu'il est irrationnel.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'aimerai Alexis quoiqu'elle fasse …, avoua-t-il.

\- Je te le rappellerai quand elle aura épousé un gigolo italien ! lança Kate, taquine, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Gigolo italien ? Quoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?! demanda Rick, soudain en ébullition.

\- Non, rigola Kate, toujours ravie de le voir sortir de ses gonds dès qu'il était question de sa fille. C'est une blague …

\- Viens par-là, toi …, lui dit-il en l'attirant par la taille, conquis par son sourire moqueur.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu sais, toi-aussi tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un je t'aimerai toujours, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ça marche aussi si je ne tue personne ?

\- Bien-sûr. C'est même mieux en fait …, répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez viens, bourreau de mon cœur, on a une enquête à résoudre.

* * *

Hoboken, New-Jersey, 16h15.

Exceptionnellement, il avait demandé à Jodie s'il pouvait récupérer les filles à la sortie de l'école, prétextant vouloir profiter un peu plus d'elles. Accaparée par son travail, Jodie avait accepté, à condition qu'il les lui ramène pour le dîner. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait de toute façon un impératif à dix-huit heures. Il avait juste besoin de la présence innocente et enjouée de ses filles pour se fondre dans le décor.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu le discours du maire à la radio la veille, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : voir les policiers à l'œuvre, les familles éplorées, les enfants inquiets, les badauds curieux. Il voulait se mêler aux événements, pour mieux apprécier le rôle-clé qu'il y avait joué.

Il avait récupéré Carrie et Aileen à la sortie de leur classe, au sud de la ville. Puis, il était retourné jusque Weehawken, au bord de l'Hudson River, se garant à proximité d'Ellsworth Park. Par chance, l'orage avait cessé. Il avait ensuite marché, une fille dans chaque main, espérant pouvoir arriver jusque l'école de Tyler Benett. Mais le quartier avait déjà été bouclé par la police, empêchant à quiconque d'entrer dans le périmètre. Sur Palisade Ave, la circulation avait été stoppée et une foule se pressait, jetant des yeux curieux et inquiets vers l'horizon, où on apercevait au loin le bâtiment de briques rouges qui abritait l'école Daniel Webster. Des badauds, des habitants du quartier, des familles se bousculaient, guettant les moindres faits et gestes des policiers. Il jubilait, en se fondant dans cette agitation anxieuse : il scrutait les visages, palpant la détresse et l'effroi, percevant des bribes de conversations tourmentées. Pour la première fois, il ressentait un plaisir nouveau, qui au-delà de l'excitation qui l'avait ravi en enlevant Tyler, lui procurait une sensation de toute-puissance.

* * *

Cellule de crise, 12ème District.

Beckett et Castle rejoignirent la cellule de crise d'où sortait en courant l'Agent Shaw. Ils eurent juste le temps de l'entendre leur lancer « Il a remis ça ! », et elle s'engouffra dans le bureau de Gates. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce, où la tension était à son comble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Beckett, alarmée.

\- On vient d'avoir un appel de l'école Daniel Webster, à Hoboken. Un garçon, Tyler Benett, 9 ans, a disparu, répondit Wade, faisant courir ses doigts sur le tableau translucide pour y faire apparaître les informations souhaitées.

Les visages de Kate et de Rick se voilèrent de désarroi. Ce qu'ils redoutaient depuis hier était arrivé, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'empêcher.

\- On a plus de détails ? reprit Beckett.

\- Le père s'est inquiété en ne le voyant pas rentrer à 15h30, expliqua Ryan, il s'est rendu à l'école, espérant y trouver son fils. Et il s'avère que quelqu'un s'était fait passer pour lui et avait appelé l'école vers 13h pour dire que Tyler serait absent cet après-midi.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a disparu depuis plus de trois heures déjà ? demanda Kate, avec stupéfaction.

Elle savait combien les heures étaient précieuses dans ce style d'affaires. Elle chercha du regard les yeux de Rick, qui lui renvoyèrent la même inquiétude, teintée d'incertitude et de tourment.

Sur l'écran, apparut la photo d'école de Tyler Benett, jouxtant celle d'Alicia Cox, toujours affichée depuis le milieu de journée. Kate dévisagea l'enfant et l'adolescente, ses yeux courant de l'un à l'autre.

\- Alicia Cox était en cours, c'est sûr ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Oui, on l'a interrogée aux environs de midi, répondit Esposito, on est reparti il était presque midi et demi. Si Tyler a été enlevé vers 13h, c'est impossible qu'elle ait pu être à Hoboken en si peu de temps.

\- Et là où est-elle ? continua Kate.

\- Dans la voiture de police qui nous l'amène, répondit Clayton.

\- Notre seule piste s'effondre …, ajouta Wade.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'y était pas, qu'elle n'y est pas liée, ajouta Beckett.

Jordan Shaw fit irruption. Son sourire habituel avait laissé place à un visage implacable, ferme et autoritaire.

\- La police de Hoboken a bouclé le quartier de le Weehawken, commença-t-elle. Ils nous attendent. Wade et Clayton, prenez des agents sur place, et ratissez tout le quartier sur un kilomètre autour de l'école. Trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui a vu quelque chose.

Wade et Clayton attrapèrent leurs vestes et se ruèrent dans le couloir, sans même entendre la fin du discours de l'agent Shaw.

\- Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, allez à l'école, interrogez le père et tout le personnel.

\- Ok. Allez, c'est parti !

\- Castle, allez avec eux, votre sens de l'observation pourrait être utile. Lieutenant Beckett, on va s'occuper des trois … mousquetaires.

Castle acquiesça, lança un regard tendre à Kate, qui, il le savait, devait pester intérieurement de n'avoir pas réussi à trouver des indices probant plus tôt, et fila vers le couloir où l'attendaient déjà Esposito et Ryan.

\- Je n'en démordrai pas, ils ont un lien, même si cette fois-ci il est peut-être plus subtil, fit Shaw en regardant Beckett qui fixait le tableau.

\- Oui. On doit les faire parler rapidement.

* * *

Hoboken, New-Jersey, quartier de Weehawken.

Il était plus de 16h30 quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Weehawken, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Ils avaient dû se garer sur Palisade Ave, car tout le quartier avait été bouclé, et les rues étaient envahies de badauds, qui, tels des vautours, venaient se repaître du malheur des autres, et s'abreuver de tragédies humaines.

Wade et Clayton s'éloignèrent vers Maple Street où vivait la famille Benett, tandis que les gars remontaient l'avenue en direction de l'école, le plus rapidement possible, chacun, à la fois soucieux et sur le qui-vive, tentant de s'imprégner des lieux, des détails qui pourraient avoir leur importance. Tout en se frayant un passage parmi la foule, Castle réfléchissait, triturant son petit caillou qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, comme pour tempérer son angoisse. Cet enlèvement-là était différent : Tyler était plus âgé que Jason et Braiden, le quartier était différent aussi, et tout semblait s'être passé à l'écart des regards. Si le quartier était actuellement en ébullition, en pleine journée, au moment de l'enlèvement, il devait être parfaitement silencieux, tous les habitants étant au travail. Il fut tiré subitement de ses réflexions par quelqu'un qui le heurta. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper son caillou, et le vit tomber, et rouler jusque dans le caniveau. Il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour la ramasser, quand il vit une petite main potelée s'en emparer. Il regarda la fillette, souriante, qui contemplait l'objet, telle une pierre précieuse. A ses côtés, une autre fillette, un peu plus grande, et un homme, en costume.

\- Carrie, redonne ça au monsieur s'il te plaît, fit l'homme, en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

La fillette lui tendit le caillou, avec un sourire.

\- Merci, ma grande, répondit Rick, en fourrant le caillou au fond de sa poche, et se hâtant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Ils passèrent sous le cordon de sécurité et se faufilèrent entre les voitures de police. Un agent les informa que le poste de crise avait déjà été installé au sein de l'école, et que le père de l'enfant s'y trouvait.

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs, silencieux, jusque la grande salle de réunion où avaient été rassemblées toutes les personnes susceptibles de fournir des informations sur la disparition de Tyler Benett.

\- Je m'occupe du personnel, fit Ryan, en s'éloignant vers le groupe formé des institutrices et du directeur de l'école.

Rick aperçu le père de Tyler, dans un coin de la pièce, entouré par deux policiers. Il était assis, courbé en deux, la tête entre les mains, portant tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. A la vue de cet homme effondré, il sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre, comme si son cœur se serrait sous l'effet de la douleur. Cette douleur poignante qu'il avait lui-même déjà ressenti par le passé, nourrie de toutes ses émotions assassines qui vous hantent, comme si on vous avait arraché une partie de vous-même, comme si vous aviez atteint le point de non-retour. A cet instant-là, il n'y a pas d'espoir possible. Notre cerveau se prépare au pire, tente d'anticiper le deuil de la chair de sa chair, presque pour, inconsciemment, se protéger lui-même d'une souffrance insurmontable.

\- Lieutenants Esposito, Police de New-York, annonça Esposito à l'intention des policiers.

\- C'est Mark Benett, le père de Tyler, répondit l'officier, en désignant du regard l'homme toujours prostré sur sa chaise.

\- Il va tuer mon fils …, murmura Mark Benett, relevant vers eux son visage baigné de larmes.

Rick avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se laisser submerger par le chagrin de cet homme.

\- Monsieur Benett, on est là pour retrouver Tyler, fit Esposito, tentant de le rassurer.

\- Il va le tuer … il va le tuer … mon petit garçon …, se lamentait-il, inconsolable et désespéré.

\- Mark, fit Rick en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à sa hauteur, je sais qu'à ce moment précis vous êtes dévasté et que vous pensez au pire. Mais il faut garder espoir, pour Tyler. Ne plus y croire, c'est enterrer votre fils. Tant qu'on ne m'aura pas annoncé que Tyler est mort, on se battra pour le retrouver. Battez-vous avec nous.

Esposito lança à Castle un de ces regards signifiant que ce qu'il venait de dire à ce père anéanti était admirable. Lui-même en était touché et ébranlé.

\- On a besoin de vous, Monsieur Benett, on a besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions, continua Esposito.

\- Oui, finit-il par dire d'une voix encore tremblante, en frottant ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes.

\- Quand avez-vous vu Tyler pour la dernière fois ? demanda Esposito.

\- Il est rentré déjeuner à la maison mais je suis reparti avant lui. Tyler part pour l'école vers 13 heures d'habitude.

\- Il y va à pied ?

\- Oui, c'est à cent mètres, même pas … Je ne pensais pas que …, répondit le père, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de nouveau.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Même si Tyler n'était pas parti à pied, ce salaud aurait trouvé un moyen de l'enlever, fit Castle, essayant de l'empêcher de culpabiliser.

\- Quel chemin prend-il pour aller à l'école ? demanda Esposito.

\- Il prend l'allée à côté de la maison, expliqua-t-il, en frottant ses yeux rougis.

\- Quand vous êtes rentrés cet après-midi, la maison était fermée ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc Tyler a été enlevé entre la maison et l'école, résuma Castle.

\- Dans l'allée, précisa le père Tout à l'heure, quand je le cherchais, j'ai demandé à son copain Leo s'il l'avait vu. Ils font toujours le chemin ensemble. Mais à 13h, Leo n'a pas vu Tyler. En général ils se retrouvent au bout de l'allée.

\- Leo comment ?

\- Leo Price. Il est là-bas, répondit-il en montrant du doigt un jeune garçon qui attendait auprès de sa mère, l'air inquiet.

\- Ok, on ira l'interroger après. Où est la mère de Tyler ? Vous êtes divorcés ? continua Esposito.

\- Non, la maman de Tyler est décédée quand il était tout petit.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces jours-ci ? Ou Tyler vous a-t-il confié quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Parlez-nous un peu de Tyler. Il a pu partir de son plein gré avec un inconnu ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas craintif ou timide, mais il est normalement prudent. Celui qui l'a pris a dû gagner sa confiance.

\- Il va falloir transmettre aux agents là le plus d'informations possible concernant Tyler pour déclencher l'Alerte Amber.

\- Oui.

\- Monsieur Benett, on fera tout ce qui est humainement possible pour retrouver votre petit garçon, conclut Esposito, il serait préférable que vous regagniez votre domicile au cas où.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Esposito fit signe aux agents de police de le prendre en charge. D'ici quelques minutes, l'Alerte Amber passerait en boucle dans tous les médias.

Ils rejoignirent Ryan, qui en finissait avec le personnel de l'école.

\- Un homme a appelé l'école vers 13h15 et le plus normalement du monde, a prévenu de l'absence de son fils, annonça-t-il, l'institutrice qui a répondu n'a pas douté une seule seconde que ce puisse ne pas être le père de Tyler.

\- Et c'était le tueur. Il voulait gagner du temps, constata Castle.

\- Personne n'a rien signalé de suspect autour de l'école. Tout le monde était un peu plus vigilant que d'habitude, même si l'école étant hors de New-York, ils se sentaient moins concernés, continua Ryan.

\- Allons voir Leo, fit Esposito en les entraînant vers l'enfant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19.**

12ème District, New-York.

Victoria Gates faisait face aux deux adolescents, Addison Hill et Jeff Evans, dans la salle destinée à accueillir les familles. Elle avait convaincu leurs parents de la laisser les questionner seule, leur assurant que c'était une simple discussion, et que leurs enfants n'étaient pas soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit. Ils attendaient donc patiemment dans la pièce voisine.

\- Addison, Jeff. Je suis Victoria Gates, je suis le Capitaine de ce commissariat, commença-t-elle posément.

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils poliment.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas souvent que le Capitaine que je suis mène un interrogatoire. Si c'est moi qui suis là face à vous, c'est parce que tous mes hommes et tous les agents du FBI sont mobilisés pour cette affaire dramatique, continua Gates rendant volontairement son ton de plus en plus solennel et ferme.

Addison et Hill la regardaient, l'air un peu intimidés.

\- Il y a quelques heures, un autre enfant a été enlevé, donc voyez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à interroger des ados qui mentent comme des arracheurs de dents.

Elle les scrutait l'un après l'autre, les fusillant de son regard noir. Elle sentait qu'ils n'en menaient pas large et qu'il n'en faudrait sûrement pas beaucoup pour les faire craquer. Addison détourna les yeux, et se mit à regarder ses genoux.

\- Tyler Benett. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Non, répondirent-ils, l'un après l'autre.

\- Question suivante. Je sais qu'on vous l'a déjà posée, mais apparemment vous avez eu du mal à la comprendre : où et avec qui étiez-vous samedi midi ?

\- Au _Ricky's_ , répondit aussitôt Addison en relevant la tête, avec Matthew et Alicia.

\- Oui, j'y étais aussi, confirma Jeff.

Elle les dévisagea, l'air impassible et figée, en gardant le silence, son regard se portant tantôt sur l'un tantôt sur l'autre. Les deux adolescents ne bougeaient pas, courbant un peu le dos, comme s'ils avaient voulu rentrer se cacher sous terre.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'interrogatoire en personne, mais je sais toujours reconnaître les menteurs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis Capitaine de ce commissariat. Il n'y a rien de pire pour m'énerver, alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles parce que ma dernière question je ne vous la poserai qu'une seule fois.

Elle se leva, les toisant de haut, et leur lança sur un ton sévère et intransigeant :

\- Alicia Cox était-elle avec vous au _Ricky's_ samedi midi ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler malgré elle sur les joues d'Addison, et Jeff, baissa les yeux. Mais aucun des deux ne se décidait à prendre la parole.

\- Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne perde patience ! cria Gates, si fort, qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise.

\- Non, finit par murmurer Jeff.

\- Jeff, je ne t'entends pas bien. Alicia était-elle avec vous au _Ricky's_ samedi midi ?

\- Non, Alicia n'était pas avec nous, fit Jeff d'une voix plus audible.

\- Addison tu confirmes ?

\- Oui, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ? demanda Gates en se rasseyant.

\- Elle était juste avec son petit-copain. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent. Ils sont un peu stricts, expliqua Jeff.

\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal …, ne le dites pas à ses parents s'il vous plaît, ajouta Addison.

\- Ses parents vont avoir bien d'autres soucis à se faire ! Qui est son petit-copain ? reprit Gates.

\- On ne l'a jamais vu. Il va dans un autre lycée.

\- Quel lycée ?

\- On n'en sait rien.

Victoria Gates les laissa rejoindre leurs parents, et rentrer chez eux, se disant qu'ils avaient eu leur dose de stress pour quelques temps. Elle rejoignit la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire où l'attendaient Beckett, Shaw et le Dr Henton. De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain, Alicia Cox et ses parents patientaient.

\- Mission accomplie, ils ont eu affaire à l'Iron Gates des grands jours ! annonça-t-elle en lançant un œil complice et entendu à Beckett.

\- Génial, sourit Kate, qui en oubliait parfois qu'avant d'être Capitaine, Gates était flic.

\- Donc, reprit Gates plus sérieusement, Jeff et Addison ont tous les deux nié avoir été avec Alicia au _Ricky's_ samedi midi. D'après eux, elle était avec son petit-copain à ce moment-là et ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent.

\- Petit-copain ? Elle a dit à Esposito et Ryan qu'elle n'en avait pas, fit Shaw. Et concernant Matthew, ils ont confirmé qu'il était présent ?

\- Oui.

\- Alicia ne l'a pas mentionné non plus quand ils l'ont interrogée. On va jouer là-dessus, ajouta Shaw. Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez, il va falloir la jouer fine. Dr Henton, ouvrez l'œil, et Capitaine, on compte sur vous tout à l'heure, lança Jordan Shaw en quittant la pièce, suivie de Beckett.

* * *

Salle d'interrogatoire, 12ème District.

Alicia était sagement assise, l'air angélique. Elle était jolie, avec sa longue chevelure brune délicatement attachée, une barrette retenant sa frange, son petit nez retroussé, son teint pâle et délicat, son sourire serein. Un visage qui laissait transparaître une grande intelligence. Une jeune fille tout en simplicité : pas de maquillage outrancier, un jean et un tee-shirt passe-partout. Assise entre ses parents, Laura et Phil, les mains posées l'une sur l'autre sur la table, elle semblait incarner la perfection, voire la sainteté. Il ne lui manque plus que l'auréole et le tableau serait parfait, se disait Kate en la contemplant.

Beckett et Shaw auraient préféré l'interroger sans la présence de ses parents. Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix, la jeune fille étant mineure. Il n'y avait aucune preuve la rattachant aux crimes : ni ADN, ni empreinte, ni fibre, ni témoignage. Rien. Mais elle était la seule personne qui correspondait en quasi-totalité au profil psychologique de cette femme mystérieuse. L'instinct de Jordan Shaw, comme celui de Beckett, les guidait irrémédiablement vers Alicia Cox.

Beckett s'assit à la table, tandis que l'Agent Shaw commençait à arpenter la pièce de long en large, faisant mine de réfléchir. Elles avaient savamment orchestré la mise en scène de leur interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre sans tain, le Dr Henton et le Capitaine Gates analysaient la scène, prêts à intervenir. L'objectif n'était pas de l'accuser directement, mais de la faire passer par toutes les facettes possibles de l'émotion, de la faire parler au maximum, pour mieux la cerner et capter un détail qui pourrait, peut-être, les mener vers un indice.

\- Alicia, commença Beckett d'un ton ferme, je te remercie d'être venue. On a besoin d'éclaircir quelques petites choses. Peux-tu nous rappeler où tu étais samedi midi ?

\- Je suis allée manger un hamburger avec Addison et Jeff, mais je l'ai déjà dit aux deux inspecteurs qui sont venus au lycée.

\- D'autres témoins à part Addison et Jeff ? continua Beckett.

\- Non, enfin les serveurs c'est tout, et puis tous les clients, répondit calmement Alicia.

\- Et Matthew Miller ? Ça ne te dit rien ? demanda Shaw, d'une voix qu'elle voulait agréable.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Alicia, étonnée.

\- Parce qu'hier, ta meilleure amie Addison nous a dit qu'elle avait mangé un hamburger avec Jeff, toi, et Matthew.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Matthew pourtant, ajouta Alicia le plus naturellement du monde, je suis partie la première. Il est peut-être arrivé après mon départ. Ou peut-être qu'Addy se trompe.

\- Comment Addy pourrait se tromper sur la présence ou non de son ami Matthew ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle innocemment, en baissant la tête, commençant à jouer avec son bracelet, mais j'étais avec eux. Demandez à Addison et Jeff. Ils vous le diront.

\- On va leur demander, répondit Kate, souriant intérieurement.

\- Accusez-vous ma fille de quelque chose ? demanda soudain Phil Cox.

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ce ton accusateur alors ? continua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde est un peu à cran, monsieur Cox, on a besoin de vérifier tous les dires des amis d'Addison Hill, mentit Shaw, il s'agit d'infanticides, je vous rappelle. Je pense donc qu'on peut se permettre de hausser un peu le ton quand on pense que quelqu'un nous ment.

\- Alicia, es-tu en train de mentir à la police ? Tu sais ce que le père Daniels dit toujours, si c'est pour protéger un ami…, commença sa mère.

\- Maman, je ne me mens pas. Et le père Daniels dit beaucoup de choses, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit écouter tout ce qu'il raconte, répondit Alicia, prenant un air exaspéré.

\- Laissons le père Daniels de côté pour l'instant, si vous voulez bien, fit Beckett.

\- Jeudi vers 15h30, que faisais-tu au centre de documentation ? continua Shaw.

\- Une recherche pour mon cours d'histoire.

\- Qui peut témoigner t'y avoir vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, à vous d'enquêter. Je n'étais pas là-bas en train de me dire : « qui pourrait témoigner en ma faveur si un meurtre était commis ».

\- Alicia ! Ne sois pas insolente, la réprimanda sa mère, inconsciente de ce qui se jouait devant elle.

Kate observait chacun des gestes de la jeune fille, et se félicita de constater que le petit ange pouvait être insolent.

\- Désolée, maman, c'est juste que … je n'ai rien fait de mal …, répondit Alicia en baissant la tête, en plus, papa est venu me chercher au lycée ce jour-là.

\- Monsieur Cox ? Je croyais que vous étiez chez vous jeudi en fin d'après-midi ? s'étonna Jordan.

\- Oui, mais je suis juste sorti un petit quart d'heure, le temps de récupérer Alicia à la sortie du lycée, répondit Phil.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, 16 heures peut-être.

\- Et ce détail vous avait échappé hier ? demanda Beckett, l'air irritée.

\- Désolé, fit Phil Cox, je ne pensais pas que c'était important. C'était juste quinze minutes.

Shaw et Beckett se lancèrent un regard effaré. Cette révélation leur avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Si Phil Cox avait effectivement récupéré sa fille au lycée jeudi, alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir participé à l'enlèvement de Braiden, et toutes leurs théories s'effondraient. Le père et la fille mentaient-ils tous les deux ? Pourquoi, si c'était un mensonge, Alicia n'avait-elle pas commencé par donner cet alibi à Esposito et Ryan dès ce midi ? Serait-elle capable de mettre en scène son interrogatoire et de manipuler son père ? Kate était pour le moins désemparée. Il fallait poursuivre l'interrogatoire, et suivre le plan initialement prévu.

\- Depuis quand Addison sort-elle avec Jeff ? reprit Shaw tout en continuant ses va-et-vient dans la pièce.

\- Un mois environ, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus exactement, répondit Alicia, évasive.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu difficile pour toi cette situation nouvelle ? continua Shaw.

\- Un peu parfois. On se voit moins, ils passent du temps ensemble, c'est normal. Mais ce sont toujours mes amis, répondit-elle, compréhensive.

\- Oui, les trois mousquetaires.

\- Oui, voilà, répondit Alicia, avec un joli sourire.

\- Et Zach, il te manque ? demanda brusquement Shaw.

\- Evidemment, c'était mon frère.

\- Un autre enfant a été enlevé, Alicia, lui annonça Kate, calmement.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama la jeune fille, prenant un air horrifié.

\- Alicia, ne jure pas s'il te plaît ! lui asséna sa mère.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet, il serait bon que tu nous donnes des informations, conseilla Shaw.

\- Vous êtes folles ma parole, fit son père, comment Alicia pourrait-elle avoir des informations à vous donner ?

\- Monsieur Cox, nous pensons qu'Alicia pourrait connaître, sans le savoir, celui qui est à l'origine de ces assassinats, mentit Beckett, voulant calmer le jeu avant que le père ne décide d'appeler un avocat.

\- Alicia, je t'en prie, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-leur pour qu'on puisse rentrer, lui lança son père.

\- Je ne sais rien, Papa. Mais ça ne me gêne pas de répondre à toutes ces questions, ce n'est pas grave, fit Alicia, pleine de bonne volonté. Si ça peut aider à retrouver celui qui a fait ça à ces deux garçons.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, et Victoria Gates fit son entrée.

\- Agent Shaw, je dois vous parler, fit-elle, sans même jeter un œil à la jeune fille.

Jordan Shaw s'approcha, et Gates fit mine de lui souffler une information à l'oreille. Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte. Alicia avait observé la scène, impassible.

\- Alicia. Addison et Jeff viennent d'avouer que tu n'étais pas au _Ricky's_ samedi midi, lui lança Jordan Shaw.

\- C'est impossible qu'ils aient dit ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, parce que j'y étais, s'entêta l'adolescente.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils dit le contraire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle, en baissant la tête et commençant à pleurer, ce sont mes amis.

Kate observait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elles avaient l'air si sincères. Si elle n'avait pas la preuve que la jeune fille mentait, elle aurait pu se laisser prendre à son petit jeu. Dans tous les cas, cette Alicia était digne d'être recrutée pour l'école de théâtre de Martha.

\- Alicia, reconcentre-toi s'il te plaît, lui lança Shaw, en passant dans son dos, et en prenant un ton volontairement très agacé.

\- Laissons-lui reprendre ses esprits, ajouta Beckett gentiment, elle est toute chamboulée.

\- Nous revenons dans quelques minutes, lança Shaw à l'intention de Phil et Laura Cox qui consolaient leur fille.

Shaw et Beckett rejoignirent la petite salle derrière la vitre sans tain.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Dr Henton ? fit Shaw.

\- Je pense que cette gamine est un génie ! lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

\- Vous voulez dire un génie … psychopathe ? précisa Gates.

\- Psychopathe, je ne sais pas encore, mais manipulatrice hors pair oui. Elle se joue de vous. Le moindre de ses gestes est réfléchi, le moindre de ses mots a une raison d'être.

\- A quoi voyez-vous ça ? demanda Kate.

\- Elle est souriante quand il le faut, elle pleure sur commande, elle fait la mignonne quand sa mère la réprimande, mais lui répond quand même avec insolence. Elle joue la gentille petite adolescente sérieuse, juste un peu revêche à cause du carcan religieux dans lequel elle a été élevée. Mais tout cela, c'est de la mise en scène. Pourquoi elle veut continuer à répondre à vos questions à votre avis ? Parce qu'elle jubile, elle se marre intérieurement. Vous venez quand même de lui demander ses alibis pour deux enlèvements, et elle vous répond tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter que vous la soupçonniez. Cette fille est une calculatrice d'une intelligence supérieure, un génie !

\- Cessez de l'admirer comme ça Dr Henton ! lança Shaw avec un air sévère, cette fille est peut-être une tueuse.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle puisse être impliquée ? demanda Gates.

\- Elle cache quelque chose, c'est clair, répondit Henton. Mais elle n'a pour l'instant rien laissé paraître de l'ordre de la psychopathie. C'est une menteuse et une manipulatrice, reste à prouver que c'est une tueuse.

\- Son alibi de samedi s'écroule, même si elle ne l'a pas encore reconnu, et elle nous sort un deuxième alibi pour jeudi, fit remarquer Beckett.

-Très malin …, ajouta Henton.

\- Vous pensez que le père pourrait mentir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, difficile à dire. Il a répondu tout de suite, sans hésitation. Les réponses de l'un ont complété celles de l'autre, expliqua le Dr Henton.

\- Oui, mise en scène parfaite, alibi parfait. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, fit Beckett, mais on ne va pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps …, le père est à deux doigts d'appeler un avocat, et on n'a toujours rien pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Si ça la fait marrer de jouer l'actrice, elle n'est pas prête de lâcher une information.

\- Il nous reste à jouer la carte du petit-copain. On y retourne, Lieutenant Beckett.

* * *

New-Jersey, quelque part dans la forêt, 19h30.

Il était assis, impassible, à même le sol dans la cabane. Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avec angoisse, hypnotisé par la lumière faiblarde qui en émanait dans la pénombre de l'endroit. Le vacarme était assourdissant, des torrents de grêle s'abattant sur le toit. La cigarette dans la bouche, il inspirait profondément pour s'enivrer de ce doux poison. L'angoisse lui cisaillait le ventre. Il ne jeta même pas un œil au gamin qui commençait à s'éveiller.

Elle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il avait attendu un bon moment. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son message non plus. Il se prit à penser qu'elle se soit lassée de leurs entrevues, qu'elle se soit contentée de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours. C'était impossible, elle était sienne. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que la police soit remontée jusqu'à elle ? Non, c'était impossible, elle n'avait laissé aucune trace, et elle était bien trop maligne. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir sentie, goûtée depuis une éternité. Il ne parvenait plus à capter son odeur dans la pièce, ni le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'angoisse le rendait malade, il avait envie de vomir, comme s'il était en manque de son corps, sa drogue, son sésame vers l'ivresse et l'extase.

Il sentit le regard du gamin qui le fixait. Son cadeau : là, allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, les yeux embrumés. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de lui en attendant qu'elle donne signe de vie, ni de passer la nuit à dormir ici à même le sol pour le surveiller. Il pouvait lui donner une autre dose de morphine pour l'endormir de nouveau. Mais la dernière fois avec Braiden, le gamin ne s'était plus réveillé tant il était assommé, et elle avait été très déçue. Il ne fallait pas que Tyler soit trop amorphe au cas où elle le contacte cette nuit.

C'était risqué de le garder ici trop longtemps. Il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui, ici, mais dans le souci de minimiser les risques, il avait pris l'habitude d'être très mobile avec les enfants, arpentant les forêts des environs qu'il connaissait si bien pour être le repaire de bestioles sources d'ivresse. Il allait l'emmener un peu plus haut dans les bois, il y avait cette vieille maisonnette où il avait passé des nuits à guetter ses proies. En trente ans, il n'y avait jamais vu âme qui vive. Ce serait plus confortable pour lui, s'il devait rester avec le gamin quelques temps.

\- Tyler ! Debout ! On sort !

L'enfant se leva, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. Il était gelé. Son short et son tee-shirt n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher. L'idée de ressortir sous la pluie le rebutait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait observé l'homme assis en train de fumer. Il était différent. Il avait l'air moins gentil, et plus soucieux. Son regard lui faisait peur maintenant. La femme dont il avait parlé n'était pas là. Et s'il voulait l'emmener quelque part pour le tuer finalement ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons de sortir dans la tempête, si ce n'est pour l'étrangler, comme Jason et Braiden, et le mettre dans une boîte. Son papa allait mourir de chagrin. S'il le pouvait, il faudrait qu'il court, ce serait sa dernière chance. Mais ses jambes étaient si faibles, comme si elles étaient en coton, et ses poignets menottés commençaient à lui faire mal.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, et le poussa dehors. Une rafale de vent, et un torrent d'eau s'abattit sur lui, et il grelotta de tout son être. Il avait froid, il avait peur. Il n'allait jamais arriver à courir. Il allait le tuer. Il se demandait si ça faisait mal. Papa disait que maman n'avait pas eu mal quand elle était morte à l'hôpital. Mais là c'était différent, ça devait faire mal. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie qui s'abattait sur son visage.

Ils partirent, tête baissée pour se protéger de la pluie et des rafales de vent, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. Cela dura de longues minutes. Tyler suivait tant bien que mal la cadence imposée par l'homme, se montrant docile, malgré la peur. Il guettait le moindre signe pour pouvoir fuir.

Tout à coup, il vit l'homme buter sur une souche d'arbre, et trébucher. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde, guidé par son instinct. Ses jambes se mirent à courir, sans que sa tête ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Il courut, courut, courut, enjambant les racines, et les branches d'arbres cassées, slalomant entre les troncs. L'homme était à ses trousses, il l'entendait hurler son prénom, malgré le fracas de la pluie sur les arbres, et les bourrasques de vent. Il allait le rattraper c'était sûr, il était bien plus rapide.

La main se posa sur son épaule, attrapa son tee-shirt, le coupant dans son élan. Elle le plaqua au sol dans la boue, le retourna sur le dos. Il vit l'homme se pencher au-dessus de lui, dégoulinant, le regard lançant des éclairs.

\- Alors Tyler, on n'est pas sage ?

Il sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur son cou.

Le regard effrayé de l'enfant l'excita, laissant présager de la suite de l'extase qu'il aurait ressentie s'il avait serré plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il allait redresser le gamin, quand un violent coup de pied vint le frapper en plein visage. Son nez se mit à saigner, et le temps qu'il réagisse, le gamin était reparti en courant.

\- Tyler ! hurla-t-il en se relançant à ses trousses.

Tyler courait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Il ne voyait pas où il allait, il courait. Tout d'un coup, le sol sembla s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et il se sentit tomber de très haut. Une douleur atroce résonna dans sa tête, et parcourut tout son corps. Et puis le silence. Il n'entendait plus la pluie, ni les hurlements de l'homme, ne sentait plus le vent.

L'homme regarda en contrebas, l'air désolé. Le gamin était allongé au sol, il ne bougeait plus, du sang s'écoulait de son crâne. Il pesta contre lui-même de s'être laissé avoir ainsi. Il resta quelques minutes à observer depuis la hauteur le corps de l'enfant inerte pour être sûr. Puis il partit. Les charognards s'occuperaient de lui.

Il ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de l'enfant, immobile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 20**

Salle d'interrogatoire, 12ème District, 19h30.

Alicia avait séché ses larmes, réconfortée par sa mère. Elle avait retrouvé son air placide. Il n'en était pas de même pour son père, qui commençait à s'interroger sur l'objectif des questions qu'on posait à sa fille. Phil Cox s'était levé et faisait les cent pas l'air soucieux. Il se demandait lui-même ce que pouvait bien cacher Alicia. Il connaissait Addison et Jeff depuis leur naissance, c'était des gamins adorables, pas des menteurs cherchant à porter volontairement atteinte à leur amie d'enfance. Il y avait peut-être bien un garçon derrière les cachotteries d'Alicia, qui devait craindre leur réaction. Ils pouvaient être durs et sévères avec elle, surtout ces derniers temps, où ils la trouvaient de plus en plus rebelle. Quoiqu'elle cache, il voulait essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus en laissant l'interrogatoire se poursuivre.

\- Alicia, ça va mieux ? fit Beckett, sur un ton volontairement gentil et compatissant, espérant apaiser le père.

\- Oui, merci, c'est juste que … je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive. Pourquoi Addison et Jeff disent …

\- Tu as un petit-copain ? l'interrompit Shaw, sans même faire mine de s'intéresser aux états-d' âme de la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un aplomb à toute épreuve.

\- Alicia est trop jeune pour fréquenter les garçons, ajouta sa mère.

-Maman, je ne suis pas trop jeune, mais je n'ai pas de copain.

\- Tes amis soutiennent tous les deux la même version, continua Beckett, tu n'étais pas au _Ricky's_ parce que tu sortais en cachette de tes parents avec un garçon. Qui est-ce ?

\- Mais je ne vois personne, je vous le jure.

\- Pourquoi Addison et Jeff pensent-ils le contraire ? demanda Shaw.

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que ma fille ait un petit copain ? Quel rapport avec la mort de ces garçons ? s'énerva contre toute attente Laura Cox, en leur lançant des regards accusateurs.

\- Madame Cox …, tenta Kate.

\- Ecoutez, nous avons été bien gentils de venir répondre à vos questions, la coupa Phil Cox, mais maintenant ça commence à tourner en rond vos histoires. Laura, Alicia, on rentre. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez nous interroger, adressez-vous à notre avocat.

Phil Cox avait maintenant la conviction qu'Alicia leur cachait quelque chose, peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'était pas allé la chercher jeudi soir au lycée. Et elle n'était pas au _Ricky's_ samedi, puisque ses amis le disaient. Il était bouleversé de se dire qu'il en arrivait à douter de sa propre fille. Pire encore, qu'il imaginait qu'elle puisse être mêlée à cette triste affaire. Elle était difficile ces temps-ci, elle médisait régulièrement sur la communauté, et la foi en général, mais de là à commettre des actes atroces, non. Il avait senti que ce Lieutenant et cet agent du FBI devaient penser qu'elle était impliquée. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait fait Alicia ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait d'abord la protéger. C'était sa petite fille.

La jeune fille se leva et emboîta le pas à ses parents, se retournant juste sur le pas de la porte, pour lancer un « au-revoir » très poli.

Beckett et Shaw les laissèrent partir, sans dire un mot. Elles avaient convenu qu'au cas où cela se produirait, il ne fallait pas que le ton monte. Ne pas montrer à Alicia que son attitude les mettait hors d'elles, même si elles bouillonnaient intérieurement. Ne pas montrer aux parents que leur fille était le suspect n°1. N'ayant aucune preuve concrète, elles voulaient conserver l'avance qu'elles pensaient avoir en ayant vu clair dans le jeu d'Alicia.

Elles n'avaient de toute façon aucun moyen de retenir Alicia. Elle avait coopérée. La menacer à ce stade de l'enquête n'aurait mené à rien non plus. Au nom de quel motif aurait-elle dû leur avouer qu'elle avait un petit-ami ? Rien ne la reliait concrètement ni à l'enlèvement ni au meurtre des enfants ni à l'endroit où on avait trouvé les corps. Elle n'avait aucune obligation de révéler quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée. Son obstination à nier pouvait passer pour un comportement adolescent classique. Comme l'avait dit le Dr Henton, cette fille était un génie. Un génie maléfique.

En sortant de la salle, Shaw fila rejoindre Gates dans son bureau pour discuter de la suite à envisager.

Kate traversa le commissariat pour aller se réfugier dans son univers, son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, désemparée, le regard perdu sur le tableau blanc, recouvert d'indices qui ne menaient à rien. L'enquête piétinait. Il y avait un lien qui ne se faisait pas, et ils n'avaient absolument rien pour contraindre cette fille à parler. Et pourtant, elle était impliquée. Kate en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle pensa au petit garçon qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo. Tyler. Ils avaient été incapables d'empêcher son enlèvement. Elle arrivait presque à ressentir sa peur, son angoisse. Pauvre petit bonhomme. S'ils ne trouvaient rien de plus rapidement, Tyler allait mourir lui-aussi. Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi impuissante et désarmée.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le retour des agents Wade et Clayton qu'elle vit sortir en flèche de l'ascenseur et filer vers la cellule de crise. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Castle et des gars qui la rejoignirent, s'étonnant de la trouver là toute seule.

Castle remarqua tout de suite son air désappointé et son regard désabusé, presque triste. Il la connaissait par cœur, l'interrogatoire des trois mousquetaires n'avait pas dû porter ses fruits.

\- Hey, fit-il gentiment, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Hey, alors ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Laurel et Hardy ont tout passé au peigne fin. Pas de témoin dans la rue des Benett, répondit Ryan.

\- Les experts et la police de Hoboken sont toujours sur place, continua Esposito. Les équipes cynophiles continuent d'explorer le quartier, mais avec ce déluge, ça laisse peu d'espoir de trouver une piste, continua Esposito.

\- On a quand même le témoignage de son copain Leo qui a vu un homme sillonner le quartier en voiture plusieurs fois dans la matinée, fit Castle.

\- Il guettait sa proie, résuma Kate.

\- Voiture noire, plaque du New-Jersey. Un homme blanc, cheveux bruns, courts. Il fumait et était en costume, précisa Ryan.

\- Ça réduit les recherches au New-jersey, ça laisse quoi … des dizaines de milliers de suspects …, ironisa Beckett.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui correspond au mode opératoire habituel, reprit Castle. Tyler est plus âgé que Braiden et Jason, le quartier est très différent, hors de New-York, et il a été enlevé dans un lieu isolé, à l'abri des regards.

\- Oui, et Addison ne connaît pas Tyler Benett, ajouta Kate.

\- Il y a fort à parier qu'aucune des personnes déjà interrogées ne le connait.

\- Il a été choisi au hasard, ce qui complique encore plus les choses, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué, lança Kate en se levant pour aller étudier le tableau qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Castle l'observa se planter devant le tableau, les bras croisés. Il l'avait rarement vue si désemparée. Esposito et Ryan avaient l'air de scruter aussi ses gestes, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose, eux-mêmes perplexes face à l'absence de toute piste permettant de se lancer à la recherche de Tyler Benett.

\- Je pense que pour Jason et Braiden, c'est la femme qui contrôlait les opérations. Pour Tyler, l'homme a agi seul. Deux modes opératoires différents, parce que notre couple s'est scindé pour cet enlèvement, fit Castle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Crise conjugale ? demanda Ryan, l'air perplexe.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Rick.

\- Alicia avait cours toute la journée au lycée mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurait empêché d'agir si elle avait voulu participer à l'enlèvement, continua Kate.

\- Donc c'est volontaire, fit Esposito.

\- Si on a affaire à une dominatrice, elle peut avoir demandé à l'homme d'agir seul pour satisfaire ses exigences et lui montrer sa soumission. Ça correspondrait bien au profil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné son interrogatoire ? demanda Ryan.

\- Cette fille est une manipulatrice redoutable et une actrice de génie.

\- Dois-je le présenter à ma mère ? fit Castle, esquissant un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Si Martha a un rôle pour une ado déjantée, oui, répondit Kate en lui rendant son sourire.

Enfin un sourire. Cela suffit à le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas voir le visage de sa belle prendre son masque d'inquiétude.

\- Addison et Jeff ont fini par lâcher le morceau : elle n'était pas avec eux samedi midi, mais avec un soi-disant petit copain, reprit Kate. Sauf qu'Alicia s'obstine toujours à nier.

\- Elle a résisté à un interrogatoire mené par Miss Captain America et Xéna la guerrière réunies… cette fille doit être monstrueuse …, lâcha Castle, songeur.

Kate lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Euh … désolé, j'ai pensé à haute voix …, fit Rick, avec son air penaud.

\- De plus, Alicia a un nouvel alibi pour jeudi qu'il va être dur de démonter, reprit Kate. Son père est venu la chercher au lycée, plus ou moins à l'heure du premier enlèvement.

\- Et il confirme ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui. Elle prend un plaisir narcissique à nous manipuler. Elle ne lâchera rien. Si vous l'aviez vu, c'est effrayant. On dirait un petit ange.

\- Je me disais bien qu'elle était bizarre ce midi, fit Esposito, l'air sérieux.

\- Bizarre ? Pffffff t'avais rien vu, mec ! lui lança Ryan, moqueur, elle t'a roulé dans la farine oui ! C'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'elle avait une lueur dans les yeux.

\- Une lueur ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui, une lueur. Je sentais un truc louche, fit Ryan.

\- La lueur du démon qui sommeille en elle. Il a pris possession de son corps, et dévore son âme de l'intérieur.

\- Castle …, oublie le démon, s'il te plaît, fit Kate, en soupirant. Lueur ou pas, cette fille n'est pas possédée par quoi ou qui ce soit. Elle est juste diablement intelligente et névrosée.

\- Diablement ? Il y a donc bien un démon là-dessous ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Lieutenants, fit la voix de Gates derrière eux, venez. On doit faire le point.

* * *

Hoboken, New-Jersey, 21 heures.

Il avait roulé plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre Hoboken, avec ce déluge de pluie qui n'en finissait pas de s'abattre sur la ville. Il méditait sur ce qui venait de passer. Tyler avait eu l'air bien docile pourtant. Cet accident venait de le priver du plaisir de la voir découvrir son cadeau. Elle allait être furieuse. Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine du dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce gamin meurt si tôt ? Il allait rentrer, et réfléchir à la meilleure solution à prendre. De toute façon, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Cela lui laissait le temps d'envisager un plan de secours. D'abord, il devait signaler la présence du corps de l'enfant. S'il ne disait rien, il se pourrait que des semaines passent avant que l'on ne retrouve le corps de Tyler. Quel intérêt ? Il ne pourrait plus alors profiter de toute cette agitation, et de cette panique qu'il créait. La petite parcelle d'humanité et de conscience paternelle qui subsistait au fond de lui l'amenait à penser au père de Tyler. Si l'une de ses filles avait disparu, il aurait aimé savoir qu'on avait retrouvé son corps, et pouvoir l'enterrer décemment. Il hésita encore quelques secondes. Si le corps de Tyler était retrouvé, alors les flics découvriraient aussi la cabane. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, mais il n'y avait rien là-bas qui permettrait de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il s'arrêta sur l'avenue, courut sous la pluie, s'engouffra dans la cabine téléphonique, et composa le 911.

\- J'appelle pour signaler la présence du corps d'un enfant, fit-il à la standardiste ….A Great Piece Meadows …En bas d'un talus le long de la rivière …. Oui, je suis sûr …..

Il raccrocha, sans répondre aux questions de son interlocutrice qui lui demandait qui il était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé la chaleur de son canapé. Il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements trempés, puis s'était installé devant son ordinateur, avec un café et un sandwich.

L'écran s'illumina. Pas de message. Il se sentait fébrile, il était inquiet. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne contact avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans la voir. Mais elle allait négocier. Comme toujours. Et ses excuses ne suffiraient pas à la satisfaire. Il allait devoir traquer une nouvelle cible, et cette fois, faire en sorte que les choses se déroulent selon le plan habituel. Devait-il attendre d'avoir un signe d'elle ? Ou repartir tout de suite ? Il aimait traquer la nuit. Mais la nuit, les enfants sont couchés dans le cocon sécurisant de leur maison. Pénétrer dans une maison ce devait être excitant. D'autant plus que ce serait une première fois. S'il attendait le lendemain matin, enlever un enfant serait plus difficile. Les gens allaient maintenant être très vigilants. C'était excitant aussi.

Il alluma une cigarette, et s'allongea de tout son long dans le canapé. Il allait attendre quelques heures encore un signe d'elle, puis il aviserait. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par la nuit de traque qu'il avait passée, et l'excitation de cette journée. Maintenant, c'était l'angoisse qui avait repris possession de lui.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District._

Victoria Gates et Jordan Shaw avaient leur tête des mauvais jours. Le visage fermé, les traits tirés, le regard sombre. Tout ce qui émanait d'elles reflétait leur inquiétude.

\- On a décidé d'appeler du renfort, ils seront là d'ici une heure, annonça Shaw sur un ton ferme.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous Agent Shaw, mais il n'y a pas déjà assez de fédéraux ici ? fit remarquer Esposito.

\- On a besoin d'une équipe qui surveille jour et nuit Alicia Cox le plus discrètement possible, répondit Jordan Shaw.

Il nous faut des agents expérimentés, affirma Gates avec vigueur. Nos convictions ne nous donnent pas le droit d'épier une jeune fille de seize ans sous prétexte que son profil semble correspondre à celui d'un tueur. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une plainte pour harcèlement qui paralyse toute l'enquête.

\- Mais on peut se charger de la surveiller, fit Kate, pour qui l'appel à des renforts du FBI n'était que la conséquence de leurs propres échecs.

\- Non, on ne peut pas s'en charger, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit Shaw en durcissant le ton. Wade et Clayton gèrent le dispositif informatique, j'ai besoin d'eux ici. Vous et vos hommes vous êtes sur l'enquête. Il nous faut une équipe disponible 24 heures sur 24, le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose.

Jordan Shaw avait raison. Même si voir encore une équipe du FBI débarquer de Washington et envahir son commissariat ne l'amusait pas, Kate savait qu'il fallait déployer tous les moyens possible et imaginable pour trouver Tyler Benett avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Clayton, reprit Shaw, vous allez briefer la nouvelle équipe immédiatement par téléphone sur le cas Alicia Cox. Qu'ils soient opérationnels dès leur arrivée. Leur seule mission est de filer jour et nuit cette fille. Sans être vus, cela va de soi. Allez-y.

Clayton se saisit de ses dossiers, et de sa réserve de beignets, avant de quitter la pièce pour accomplir la mission qui venait de lui être attribuée.

\- Vous croyez qu'Alicia va rejoindre son complice ? demanda Castle.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Beckett, elle est bien trop maligne. Elle va se faire un peu discrète.

\- Alors pour Tyler Benett, on fait quoi maintenant … ? fit Ryan.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shaw, l'air soudain dépitée, on attend un miracle …

Ils furent abasourdis par cette réponse, qui mettait des mots sur ce que tous ressentaient à cet instant précis. Leur sentiment d'impuissance. Mais que Jordan Shaw la prononce était stupéfiant. Elle qui ne lâchait jamais rien, et semblait toujours pleine de ressources, ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils n'avaient pas l'once d'un début de piste pour rechercher Tyler. Les heures défilaient inexorablement comme si le destin de l'enfant se jouait devant eux sans qu'ils puissent en dévier le cours.

\- Si quelqu'un a une idée ? poursuivit Jordan, en les dévisageant les uns après les autres.

Chacun se murait dans le silence, dans ses propres réflexions et inquiétudes.

\- Monsieur Castle, une théorie ? Je suis prête à tout entendre …, continua Gates.

\- Il faut avancer concernant Alicia pour pouvoir trouver Tyler. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Castle.

\- Oui, et ? Une suggestion ? fit Gates.

\- Si Alexis était soupçonnée de tuer quelqu'un, avant même d'en avoir le cœur net, je lui trouverais un alibi, lâcha Rick calmement, comme hors de propos.

\- Vous couvririez votre fille ? Sous peine d'être complice d'une tueuse ? demanda Gates, étonnée.

\- C'est ma fille. Je ferai tout pour elle. Aller en prison est une souffrance bien légère, comparé à la douleur de vivre sans son enfant, continua Rick.

\- Castle a raison, se contenta d'ajouter Ryan, sans en dire plus sur le fond de sa pensée.

\- Vous voulez dire que Phil Cox ment pour protéger sa fille, mecs ? demanda Esposito.

\- C'est certain. Il a perdu son fils. Il ne peut pas perdre sa fille, si détraquée soit-elle, expliqua Castle.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de planifier. Ça s'est fait spontanément lors de l'interrogatoire, ajouta Shaw.

\- Il a dû comprendre en l'entendant parler. Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? demanda Castle.

\- « Papa est venu me chercher », répondit Beckett.

\- Message subliminal qui veut dire : « Papa sauve-moi ! » Le père réagit instinctivement : « oui ma fille chérie, je suis venu te chercher ». Il ne sait sûrement même pas pourquoi elle a besoin qu'il la protège d'ailleurs. Pas besoin de savoir. Réaction viscérale.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez expert en psycholinguistique, fit Gates, stupéfaite de son raisonnement.

\- Euh … non … je suis juste père … et accessoirement écrivain, sourit-il.

\- Castle a raison, ajouta Beckett, mais on peut difficilement prouver que le père était bien chez lui jeudi soir et pas aux abords du lycée. On ne peut même pas l'interroger. Plus maintenant.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, fit Esposito en farfouillant dans les dossiers, d'après Lanie, Braiden et Jason ont été nourris. Et d'après le Dr Henton, c'est la femme qui s'occupe de nourrir les enfants. Si on peut prouver qu'Alicia Cox n'était pas chez elle au moment où les enfants ont été nourris, ça pourrait conforter notre thèse.

\- On a l'heure du dernier repas ? demanda Shaw.

Esposito parcourut rapidement les rapports d'autopsie de Braiden et Jason.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mentionné dans le rapport.

\- Lieutenant Esposito, allez voir si le Dr Parish peut nous préciser l'heure de leur dernier repas.

\- Ok, répondit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce.

\- Wade et Ryan, analysez les vidéos des caméras de surveillance dans la rue où vivent les Cox. Trouvez-moi une image d'Alicia qui se balade en pleine nuit.

\- Ça va conforter notre théorie, fit remarquer Kate, mais ça ne nous donnera toujours pas le droit d'interroger Alicia. Il faut que le labo refasse les analyses de tout ce qui a un lien avec l'affaire. On ne sait jamais.

\- Oui, répondit Shaw, au moment où le téléphone de la ligne de crise sonna, interrompant leurs réflexions, et laissant planer à la fois angoisse et espoir.

Jordan décrocha.

\- Agent Shaw ….. Où ? …..… On arrive.

Elle raccrocha, figée, en annonçant :

\- Quelqu'un a appelé le 911 pour signaler la présence du corps d'un enfant à Great Piece Meadows. La police de Fairfield et d'Hoboken sont déjà en route pour vérifier et essayer de le retrouver.

Kate sentit un frisson d'effroi la parcourir, et une petite boule se former au creux de son ventre. Tyler était sans doute mort. Elle vit Castle s'asseoir comme pour mieux encaisser le choc, et son visage devenir livide. Shaw et Gates se lancèrent le même regard affligé témoignant de la culpabilité qu'elles ressentaient. Tous restèrent figés quelques secondes, dans un silence empli de chagrin, d'épouvante et d'incompréhension.

\- Qui a appelé ? demanda Beckett, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- On ne sait pas. Appel anonyme d'une cabine d'Hoboken, répondit Shaw. Beckett, Castle, on y va !

\- Euh …, je ne sais pas si …, hésita Rick qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce de Shaw.

\- Tu peux rester ici, Castle, si tu veux, fit Kate, saisissant son malaise.

\- Non, je viens, décida-t-il, en s'élançant derrière elles.

Malgré sa tristesse, et le tourment qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, avec le poids de la culpabilité et du désespoir, découvrir le corps d'un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 _Morgue, 21h30_

Esposito se hâta de rejoindre la morgue. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lanie depuis la veille, et malgré les conseils de Beckett, il appréhendait ce moment où il allait la revoir. Elle avait été tellement fuyante ces derniers jours qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis une éternité. Et hier, elle avait cette tristesse dans le regard qui l'avait à la fois intrigué et troublé. Rien que d'imaginer ses yeux pleins de chagrin dont il ne comprenait pas la signification lui nouait l'estomac.

Quand il entra, elle était occupée à classer des dossiers.

\- Hey, Lanie, lança-t-il, comme à son habitude.

Elle se retourna, et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui chavira le cœur. Ce n'était rien. Un sourire. Son sourire. Empreint de chaleur et de tendresse, faisant briller jusque ses yeux, rosissant ses pommettes. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, plongé dans la contemplation de ce sourire inattendu, qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, et qui révélait mieux que des mots le fond de son cœur.

\- Hey, Javi, répondit-elle tendrement.

Il lui renvoya un sourire amoureux, la câlinant du regard, heureux de retrouver sa douce.

\- Ça va ? se contenta-t-il de demander affectueusement.

\- Oui, j'étais sur le point de rentrer. Longue journée, répondit-elle, en soupirant légèrement.

Elle lui souriait, mais il sentait encore cette tristesse enfouie en elle, que peinaient à dissimuler ses jolis yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais vérifier quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Esposito, c'est pour l'enquête sur Jason et Braiden.

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- On a besoin de savoir l'heure approximative de leur dernier repas.

\- Je regarde ça, répondit-elle en se retournant pour se pencher dans ses dossiers.

Il attendit, sagement, sans oser donner une dimension plus personnelle à leur conversation, se contentant d'observer chacun de ses gestes, délicats et précis, et de savourer chaque mimique de son visage, souriant et concentré. Tous ces petits signes rassurants qui contrastaient avec le froid qu'elle avait instauré entre eux ces derniers jours.

\- Alors voilà, fit-elle, en se tournant vers lui, les yeux toujours plongés dans un dossier. Donc pour Jason dernier repas vers 2h dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Et pour Braiden, idem vers 2 h dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi.

\- Ok, merci, ça va nous être bien utile, répondit-il gentiment, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou rester, partagé entre l'envie de savourer encore ce sourire, et la crainte de le faire disparaître avec ses mots.

C'est elle qui décida pour lui. Elle s'approcha doucement, et lui prit la main, ses doigts fins se glissant entre les siens. La douceur de ce geste tendre éteignit les dernières craintes qu'il pouvait avoir, celles qui l'avaient empêché de dormir la nuit dernière, tant il bouillonnait intérieurement de cette distance glaciale qui les séparait.

\- Javi, je suis désolée, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi ces derniers jours.

\- Tu as été effroyable, répondit-il la voix riante, le sourire aux lèvres, portant la main à sa joue pour la caresser.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu inquiète, malgré le visage radieux qu'il affichait.

\- Horriblement ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lanie ne s'était pas attendue à cette attitude rieuse et enjouée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Javi ne lui en voulait pas tellement il avait l'air heureux de la retrouver. Kate avait raison. Elle devait tout lui dire, elle le ferait.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je te connais.

Lanie ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder, savourant la douceur de ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches, que je suis là, continua-t-il, je ne suis pas avec toi seulement pour les parties de jambes en l'air ... Même si bon, c'est plutôt cool …

\- Cool ? fit-elle en prenant un faux air indigné.

\- Hot, je voulais dire, hot ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Sérieusement, ma belle, si quelque chose ne va pas, quoique ce soit, tu peux m'en parler.

\- Enfin quand tu en auras envie …, ajouta-t-il, essayant de se montrer compréhensif mais pas trop pressant, à l'écoute mais pas trop intrusif.

\- Oui, je sais, sourit Lanie. Et je le ferai …mais pas là, pas maintenant … avec cette affaire.

\- Tu me manques, lâcha-t-il en la regardant avec son air tendre qui la faisait tant craquer.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle, avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser, incapable de résister à ses yeux-là.

Il en profita pour la serrer contre lui. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. A regret, il desserra son étreinte, l'enquête se rappelant à lui.

\- Je dois y aller, l'enquête est …

\- Oui, je sais, Javi. Je vais rentrer. Si tu as le temps, passe ce soir.

\- Ok, dès qu'on a un peu de répit, je viens, fit-il en s'éloignant, le cœur plus léger que quand il était arrivé.

Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte, pour lui envoyer un baiser virtuel. Elle sourit, rassurée, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore.

* * *

 _Great Piece Meadows, New-Jersey, 22h30._

Le poste de commandement des recherches sur Bridges Road était visible de loin, éclairé par des projecteurs, sortes de phares dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait. C'était l'accès le plus proche pour rejoindre la rivière Passaic, qui traversait Great Piece Meadows, vaste zone forestière et marécageuse. Le trajet avait été silencieux. Chacun s'était tu. Kate savait que les appels téléphoniques n'étaient pas toujours fiables, et son esprit se battait pour se raccrocher à cet espoir, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle pleurait déjà et rageait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Tyler. Rick s'était contenté de fixer la nuit qui défilait par la vitre. Les mêmes mots résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle : « Tant qu'on ne m'aura pas annoncé que Tyler est mort, on se battra pour le retrouver ». Ces mots qu'il avait dit à Mark Benett pour l'apaiser, le convaincre d'y croire. Ces mots tentaient maintenant de chasser son propre désespoir. L'agent Shaw, au volant, était éprouvée, elle-aussi. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, affichait un sang-froid à toute épreuve semblait accuser le coup.

Quand ils descendirent du SUV noir du FBI, ils virent une vingtaine de policiers et d'agents dépêchés d'urgence, qui attendaient les ordres pour commencer les recherches. L'ambiance était lourde. On lisait l'angoisse dans les regards qu'on croisait. L'obscurité et les lumières blafardes des projecteurs et des lampes-torches rendaient les visages encore plus déconfits.

Le Capitaine Clark, de la police de Fairfield, les accueillit, et les informa des quelques indications que l'homme au téléphone avait fournies. Puis Jordan Shaw se saisit du haut-parleur, et magistrale, s'adressa aux hommes pour leur donner les consignes. Une équipe était chargée de remonter la rive gauche de la rivière sous la direction du Capitaine Clark, l'autre sous sa direction s'occuperait de la rive droite. Quelques hommes s'équipèrent de lunettes à vision nocturne, puis tous réglèrent leurs communicateurs radio sur la même fréquence. Enfin, telle une chaîne de lucioles, ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt, en file indienne. Ils devaient d'abord arriver jusque la rivière, pour ensuite se séparer en deux équipes.

Kate marchait derrière Shaw, concentrée sur chacun de ses pas. Le déluge et l'orage des dernières heures avaient lessivé le sol, abattu des branches qu'il fallait enjamber, chargé de la boue dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient par endroit jusqu'aux chevilles. Rick suivait Kate, mettant ses pas dans les siens, s'efforçant à la fois de ne pas buter dans une souche ou une racine, et de ne pas se faire griffer le visage par les branches. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité, ses jambes peinaient à se caler sur le rythme imposé par le Capitaine Clark dont il ne distinguait au loin que la faible lueur de la lampe frontale. Heureusement, Kate lui ouvrait le chemin, et il se contentait d'imiter machinalement chacun de ses mouvements, pour éviter les branches ou contourner les obstacles. Il n'avait jamais participé à ce type de recherche. Trouver le corps d'un enfant mort. Il luttait pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait découvrir, à ce qu'un enfant avait pu ressentir, seul avec un inconnu, un psychopathe, dans cette forêt battue par le vent et la pluie. A cet instant, il s'en voulut même de s'être acharné à redonner espoir au père de Tyler. Le grondement du tonnerre le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Le temps qu'il réalise, la pluie s'abattit à grosses gouttes d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment, obscurcissant encore leur vision.

Il leur fallut presque quinze minutes pour atteindre la rivière où les deux équipes se séparèrent. Ici, l'obscurité était presque totale. Le ciel chargé de nuages et gonflé de pluie ne laissait pas filtrer la lueur de la lune. Le fracas des giboulées, le sifflement du vent qui se levait, les éclats de tonnerre à intervalles réguliers dissimulaient le clapotis de la rivière qui s'écoulait calmement. Ils peinaient même à entendre les messages diffusés sur leurs communicateurs radio. Kate était près de lui. Il sentait sa présence, mais ne distinguait que la forme de son visage, légèrement mis en lumière par le faisceau de sa lampe. Un éclair illumina plus violemment le ciel, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kate. Il y lut de la détresse et de l'angoisse. Puis de nouveau l'obscurité.

Jordan Shaw les fit s'aligner laissant entre eux des espaces d'environ trois mètres. Chacun était concentré, tous les sens en éveil, comme si l'instinct animal, qui sommeille au plus profond de chaque homme, les guidait dans cette situation de détresse. Leurs yeux arrivaient presque à voir dans la pénombre. L'odeur de l'humidité, des feuilles et du bois mouillés leur transperçait les narines, tant elle leur semblait décuplée. Leur ouïe s'habitua au vacarme assourdissant créé par l'orage et la pluie, au point que Rick parvenait presque à entendre le souffle de Kate, à quelques mètres de lui.

Ils se mirent en marche, avançant lentement, en ligne droite, leurs yeux balayant devant eux l'horizon fait d'arbres et de branchages. Il fallait scruter chaque tas de feuilles, chaque souche d'arbre, chaque trou dans la terre. Par endroit, le sol devenait marécageux, et ils s'enfonçaient brusquement, pataugeant dans de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il leur fallait alors plonger les bras dans la mare, pour tâtonner à la recherche d'un corps. Kate était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle sentait qu'elle devait avoir froid, car par moment, elle frissonnait, mais elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avançait tel un automate, portant méthodiquement son regard sur chaque élément à sa portée.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis le terrain se fit plus vallonné, et ils durent se diviser de nouveau. La moitié de l'équipe gravit le talus qui se formait, tandis que les autres continuaient leur avancée en bas, au plus près de l'eau. Là, les arbres et les branchages laissaient place à un sol plus caillouteux, moins boueux.

C'est Shaw qui l'aperçut la première. Une petite forme humaine, repliée en boule, à même le sol, perdue au milieu du paysage aux reflets verts créé par ses lunettes.

\- Il y a quelque chose à vingt mètres environ ! cria-t-elle, sa voix perçant le tumulte de l'orage.

Ils se mirent à courir, la pluie leur fouettant le visage, pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques mètres du corps de l'enfant qui s'étendait là, près de la rivière, au pied du talus. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout le monde se figea, comme si personne n'osait aller affronter la triste réalité. Rick sentit la nausée monter en lui, et son cœur se broyer. Il ne voulait pas voir. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, dans un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Figé, incapable de bouger, il vit Shaw et Beckett se précipiter vers le corps de l'enfant, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Kate tomba à genoux près de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de tâtonner sur son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Il était glacé, et trempé. Malgré le déluge de pluie, elle tentait de se concentrer sur la sensation au bout de ses doigts, traquant la moindre oscillation, la moindre vibration de la carotide. Son propre cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait s'arrêter brusquement. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne sentait rien. Elle saisit le poignet de l'enfant, posant sa main sur l'artère à la base de son pouce. En une fraction de seconde, la légère pulsation qu'elle décela au bout de ses doigts la bouleversa.

\- Il est en vie ! hurla-t-elle, Castle !

Rick, brutalement sorti de sa torpeur, se précipita, tandis que Shaw appelait immédiatement les secours.

\- Recouvre-le avec ta veste, il est gelé, fit Kate, alors que Castle s'agenouillait près d'elle.

\- C'est lui, c'est Tyler. Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Rick avec espoir et inquiétude, en protégeant le corps de l'enfant de sa veste.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant le petit visage éteint, trempant dans la boue, une large plaie ensanglantée à la tête, les lacérations sur ses bras, une fracture ouverte à la jambe. Son cœur se serra. Rick leva la tête vers elle. Malgré la faible lueur, il vit que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il la sentait tremblante. L'émotion de Kate acheva de saccager son propre cœur, et il sentit à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- On l'a trouvé, Kate, il est vivant, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos pour la rassurer.

Kate ne répondit pas, sous le choc, se contentant de serrer la main de Tyler dans la sienne, à la fois pour surveiller son pouls et pour qu'il sente leur présence, simplement. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, agenouillés côte à côte, Rick enlaçant les épaules de Kate, qui elle-même tenait la main de l'enfant, inconscient. Elle n'eut de cesse de lui parler comme pour le maintenir rattaché à la vie. Elle pensait au jour où, entre la vie et la mort, allongée sur le sol, son corps meurtri par une balle, elle avait entendu ces quelques mots de Rick avant de perdre connaissance. Je t'aime, je t'aime Kate. Ses mots l'avaient, inconsciemment ou non, maintenue en vie, pour ne plus la quitter. Alors elle s'attacha à dire à Tyler combien il était courageux, et qu'il devait se battre pour rester en vie, pour son papa qui l'aimait, et pour la vie qui l'attendait.

Enfermés dans leur bulle protectrice auprès de l'enfant, ils n'entendirent pas la pluie qui cessa, ni l'orage qui s'éloignait, ni l'agitation qui s'intensifia autour d'eux : la balise de détresse qui illumina de lumière verte la noirceur du ciel pour guider les équipes de secours, les renforts qui arrivaient, quadrillant toute la zone, les experts qui, presque aussitôt, se lancèrent dans leurs relevés et leur quête d'indices. Une véritable ruche en ébullition dans l'obscurité et la moiteur de la nuit.

Elle ne lâcha la main de l'enfant que quand les secouristes le hissèrent sur un brancard. Et ce n'est qu'en voyant l'hélicoptère, emportant Tyler vers l'hôpital, s'envoler depuis la clairière voisine qu'elle trouva enfin refuge dans les bras de Rick. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras réconfortants. Elle était gelée, et trempée, frissonnante contre lui. Quand elle releva la tête, il essuya une larme sur sa joue du bout du pouce, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer l'ampleur des émotions qui les avaient traversés.

\- Viens, allons retrouver Shaw, lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant par la taille, et l'entraînant avec lui.

Shaw se tenait un peu à l'écart de l'agitation en pleine discussion avec le Capitaine Clark. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Beckett et Castle arriver.

\- Vous voyez, il faut croire aux miracles, leur lança-t-elle, ayant retrouvé son aplomb, et son sourire chaleureux.

Ils se contentèrent tous de sourire, comme si rien d'autre que ces sourires qui venaient du fond d'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient exprimer leur soulagement. Le médecin des secours avait dit que Tyler devrait s'en sortir. Il était en hypothermie, souffrait probablement d'un traumatisme crânien, et de multiples fractures résultant de sa chute.

\- On pense que le petit a dû fuir son agresseur et tomber du haut du talus, annonça le Capitaine Clark, revenant à l'enquête, le gars a dû penser qu'il était mort, et l'a abandonné là.

\- C'est certainement lui qui a prévenu les secours. Qui d'autre aurait pu se trouver ici avec le déluge qu'il y avait tout à l'heure ? continua Castle.

\- Il voulait qu'on trouve le corps. Pour la même raison qu'il voulait qu'on trouve Jason et Braiden dans ces parcs, fit Beckett.

\- Soit pour savourer sa nouvelle notoriété. Soit parce qu'il se soucie des parents ou de la sépulture de l'enfant, suggéra Shaw.

\- Ou les deux …, fit le Capitaine Clark.

\- Sauf qu'il n'a pas tué Tyler. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, reprit Castle, s'il attendait sa complice, et si celle-ci est Alicia comme nous le pensons, tout s'explique. Elle était au commissariat.

\- On peut supposer qu'il ne tue pas les enfants sans qu'elle les ait vus, expliqua Beckett. Il ne faut pas la lâcher d'une semelle. C'est, pour l'instant, notre seule garantie pour empêcher un autre meurtre.

\- Oui, j'ai eu Clayton. L'équipe est opérationnelle pour la surveillance d'Alicia, annonça Shaw.

\- Tyler devait être retenu dans les environs, continua Kate, en réfléchissant.

\- Les équipes techniques vont être à pied d'œuvre ici toute la nuit. Il y a près de cinq cent hectares de forêts et marécages, mais on va concentrer la recherche dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de cette zone. L'enfant ne peut pas avoir marché davantage en pleine forêt au vu de son âge et du temps qu'il faisait.

\- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Castle.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous, vous sécher et vous reposer, répondit Shaw, comme une évidence.

\- Mais …, commença Kate.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes vraiment têtue.

\- Une vraie tête de mule, sourit Rick.

\- Pas têtue, tenace ! s'exclama Kate.

\- On n'aura rien d'ici demain matin, continua Shaw, alors rentrez.

\- Et vous ? demanda Kate, se demandant si Jordan Shaw appliquait vraiment ses propres conseils à elle-même.

\- Je dois voir le Capitaine Gates pour préparer notre stratégie vis-à-vis des médias. Il faut qu'ils annoncent la mort de Tyler. Le tueur croit qu'il est mort, sinon il n'aurait pas appelé le 911. Il ne faut pas qu'il réalise que l'enfant pourrait être un témoin capital.

\- Des négociations tendues avec le Maire en perspective …, fit Castle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les trois, laissant le Capitaine Clark gérer les recherches nocturnes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 22**

Loft, 2h du matin.

Ils avaient enfin retrouvé le cocon de leur lit douillet. Avant de quitter le commissariat, Kate avait appelé l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Tyler. Il était dans un état stable, encore au bloc opératoire où les chirurgiens s'occupaient de sa fracture à la jambe. Rassurés, ils étaient rentrés, frigorifiés, s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements trempés, de leurs chaussures boueuses et s'étaient précipités sous la douche. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau, ils étaient restés un moment transis, autant à cause du déluge qu'ils avaient affronté, que du contre coup de toutes ces émotions.

Enfouis sous le drap, dans la pénombre, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à trouver le sommeil, malgré la fatigue. Kate était allongée sur le côté, les jambes repliées, et Rick, dans son dos, l'enlaçait, ses lèvres effleurant son épaule dénudée. Elle frissonna, cherchant à remonter le drap plus haut encore.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en frictionnant doucement ses bras sous le drap.

\- Un peu, oui. Pourtant tu es tout chaud, une vraie bouillotte, sourit-elle, savourant la douceur de son torse contre son dos.

\- Bouillotte, ça me va …, répondit Rick en embrassant son épaule.

\- Le tueur a sauvé Tyler sans le savoir, reprit doucement Kate, s'il n'avait pas téléphoné …

\- Non, la coupa Rick, on a sauvé Tyler. Et tu as été formidable avec ce petit bonhomme…

\- Ce sont tes mots qui m'ont guidée …

\- Mes mots ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui.

Elle prit la main de Rick posée sur sa hanche, pour la faire glisser sur son ventre jusque sa petite cicatrice, à la naissance de ses seins, contre son cœur.

\- Les mots que tu as prononcés ce jour-là, et qui m'ont maintenue en vie.

Sentir le stigmate sous ses doigts, cette marque indélébile qui lui rappellerait toujours qu'il avait failli la perdre restait un peu douloureux, même des années après. Mais ils en avaient aussi fait une force, depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les mains sur elle.

\- Comme tu l'as fait pour moi, il fallait que quelqu'un prononce les paroles aimantes qui le rattacheraient à la vie.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait découvert aujourd'hui une autre facette de sa personnalité. Ce n'était pas la flic qui avait tenu la main de Tyler, lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, s'était inquiétée pour lui, et s'inquiétait encore. Elle avait agi comme une mère l'aurait fait. Les gestes maternels qu'elle avait eus envers Tyler l'avaient touché au plus profond, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

\- Castle …, et si la prochaine fois on arrive trop tard, reprit Kate, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. On va l'arrêter avant, répondit-il de sa voix rassurante, allez, cesse de réfléchir, et dors maintenant, parce que demain matin, j'en connais une qui va être grognon au réveil.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir …

Sentir le corps puissant et viril de Rick dans son dos, son souffle léger au creux de son cou, ses lèvres sur son épaule avait éveillé son désir. Elle avait envie de lui, terriblement. Envie de se perdre sous les caresses de ses mains, la chaleur de sa bouche, l'étreinte de tout son être.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas envie de dormir ? Il est 2h du matin …

Elle se retourna vers lui, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? continua Rick sentant qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'adoration.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir ..., fit-elle en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, dessinant le contour de son visage.

\- Et de quoi as-tu envie ? demanda-t-il devinant la réponse rien qu'au pétillement de ses jolis yeux verts.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses doigts suivant la ligne de sa petite cicatrice, jusque ses lèvres, qu'elle effleura. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut.

\- Ce dont j'ai envie ? Hum … je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir me satisfaire, tu as l'air si fatigué … sourit-elle, provocatrice, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, tout en lui lançant un regard langoureux.

\- Madame est aguicheuse …, chuchota-t-il, passant sa main dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui d'un geste ferme, tu vas voir si je suis fatigué !

Un sourire illumina le visage de Kate, faisant rire jusque ses yeux. Un instant, il resta interdit par l'onde de désir que provoquait en lui cette vision délicieuse. L'instant d'après, submergé par l'envie d'elle, il glissa la main dans sa nuque, et attira rageusement sa bouche à la sienne. Le contact de ses lèvres voluptueuses, la caresse de sa langue insistante, brûlante, décupla le désir qu'elle avait fait naître en lui d'un simple regard. Alors qu'elle l'enlaçait de ses bras amoureux, il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, sa gorge, goûtant avec délice le velours de sa peau et son parfum de cerise. Gourmande, elle accompagna la bouche de son homme jusque ses seins, qu'il embrassa fougueusement, joignant sa main à ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, comme pour mieux s'enivrer de ses baisers. Titillant la pointe ferme de ses seins du bout de la langue, il les sentit se gonfler d'excitation. Elle se cambra, s'agrippa plus fort, gémit.

D'un mouvement de hanche, il la fit basculer sur le dos, prenant le temps de la contempler. La lueur de la lumière dessinait des ombres sur son corps, qu'il joua à caresser, faisant glisser son doigt sur ses seins excités, sa gorge offerte, jusque ses lèvres tentatrices. La beauté du corps qu'elle lui offrait, le ravissait.

\- Rick …, chuchota-telle, en l'attirant à elle de nouveau, impatiente.

Il se pencha contre elle, happant ses lèvres avec passion. Il sentait sa bouche affolante, jamais rassasiée de la sienne. Ses baisers le rendaient fou de désir, du plus léger comme une plume au creux du cou, au plus profond dont ils sortaient tous les deux ivres d'excitation. Il sentit son impatience grandir à l'intensité de ses mains qui parcouraient fiévreusement son torse, son ventre, enveloppaient son sexe tendrement, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir exquis. Elle l'attira sur elle, lascive, couvrant son dos, ses fesses, de caresses électrisantes.

Insatiables, leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, s'effleurant, se saisissant rageusement, se goûtant amoureusement. La virilité de son sexe contre le sien embrasait ses sens. L'un comme l'autre, se laissaient emporter par la rage de leur désir. Pas besoin de caresses superflues ce soir. C'était l'une de ces étreintes, où ils étaient mus par le besoin impérieux de s'unir charnellement, impatiemment, sans retenue.

Il s'arracha à la passion de sa bouche, se redressa, en appui sur le coude, et ne quittant pas du regard ses yeux fous de désir, il empoigna sa cuisse, et d'un mouvement du bassin, la pénétra avec une douce frénésie. Il savoura chacune des expressions de son visage ravi de plaisir : sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait quand il se faisait plus ardent. Avide de son corps, elle s'empara de sa bouche frissonnante, fouillant ses cheveux, agrippant ses épaules. Elle frémissait à chacun des va-et-vient qu'il impulsait avec fougue. Entre deux souffles, leur baiser se fit plus sauvage, pressant, captivant, le rythme des tendres assauts de Rick plus impétueux, plus puissant se calant sur l'intensité des murmures et gémissements de Kate. Il la vit fermer les yeux, abandonner ses lèvres, se cambrer pour savourer l'ultime extase dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Ivre de bonheur, à son tour, il se laissa griser par la jouissance, dans un tumulte d'émotions lui labourant le cœur : le plaisir charnel se mêlant à l'amour tendre, passionné, infini qu'il lui portait. Ce doux tumulte l'avait bouleversé la première fois, et le laissait encore comme figé dans une torpeur extatique.

Repu de plaisir, il roula sur le côté, allongé de tout son long. Elle le regarda, attendrie, et vint se blottir contre lui, au creux de son cou.

\- Maintenant, je peux te laisser dormir …, chuchota-t-elle doucement, radieuse.

\- Comment ça tu me laisses dormir ?! Je suis bien réveillé moi maintenant ! Prêt pour un deuxième round …, sourit-il, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Chut, dors mon cœur ! lui asséna-t-elle tendrement, emportée par le sommeil, comme si toute la tension accumulée aujourd'hui venait de s'évanouir d'un seul coup.

* * *

Hoboken, New-Jersey, 2 h du matin.

Il dormait, mais crut percevoir un léger bruit. Il se tourna sur le côté, ignorant le bruit que ses oreilles avaient capté. Mais machinalement, son cerveau extrait des profondeurs de son sommeil, analysa le léger tintement. C'était le bip caractéristique signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Instantanément, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa d'un bond, et se pencha vers son ordinateur La lumière vive émise par l'écran piqua ses yeux embrumés. S'efforçant de les garder semi-fermés pour atténuer la douleur provoquée par cette luminosité soudaine, il fit glisser la souris, pour voir apparaître le message, impatient.

« Alors ? »

C'était elle. Enfin. Elle était là. Pour lui. Elle ne s'était pas lassée. Elle avait besoin de lui. Passé le soulagement et le contentement, il se mit à réfléchir cherchant les mots pour lui dire les choses, sans la fâcher. La mission s'annonçait périlleuse. Il tapota sur le clavier, ses yeux peinant à s'habituer à l'éclat de la lumière, effaça plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait écrit, pour recommencer aussitôt. Il prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette et de la glisser entre ses lèvres, espérant que ce geste apaisant allait l'aider dans sa quête de la phrase idéale. De toute façon, il allait falloir lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle le saurait tôt ou tard.

« Il y a eu un problème. » se contenta-t-il d'écrire.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Le gamin a tenté de s'enfuir. Tombé dans un ravin. Il est mort. »

« Comment il a pu t'échapper ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le petit ? »

« J'étais inquiet, je n'ai pas été assez prudent, et puis il y avait ce déluge »

« Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Je pensais que tu étais le meilleur ».

« Je le suis. Où tu étais ? ».

« Chez les flics ».

« Les flics ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?'

« Ils ont fait le lien entre cette connasse d'Addison et les deux petits. Elle leur a balancé que j'étais pas avec elle samedi midi ».

« Et ? ».

« Et rien. J'ai joué les sainte-nitouche. Ils n'ont rien de toute façon. »

« Tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »

« Non »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te voir. ».

« Tu n'as pas été capable de faire ce que je te demandais »

« Et si j'en trouve un autre ? »

« Il faut attendre »

« Je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux. »

« Je dois me faire discrète quelques temps. »

« Combien de temps ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant »

« S'il te plaît. Il faut que je te voie. »

Mais elle ne répondit rien de plus. Il s'affala dans le canapé en maugréant contre lui-même. Il n'allait pas pouvoir survivre à cette angoisse. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se passer d'elle. Ces deux jours lui avaient déjà semblé être un supplice.

Du fond de son lit, Alicia était plongée dans ses réflexions. Il allait falloir la jouer fine. Elle avait bien senti que les flics, plus malins que ses propres parents, avaient capté quelque chose. Mais quoi exactement. Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait regardé assez de séries policières pour savoir qu'ils allaient sûrement l'avoir à l'œil. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'annonçait ne rendrait que tout cela plus palpitant. Maintenant, ce n'était plus juste pour les enfants qu'elle faisait tout cela. L'ensemble du jeu l'excitait bien davantage : la planification, l'attente, la manipulation. Le manipuler, lui, d'abord qui était à sa merci. Obéissant, servile, craintif. Le seul moment où elle lui laissait l'impression de contrôler la situation c'était quand il s'emparait de son corps. Mais elle ne le faisait que pour assouvir son propre désir. C'était donc toujours elle qui, en réalité, tirait les ficelles de leurs jeux sexuels. Manipuler les flics ensuite. Rien que d'y penser la faisait sourire. Mais ce rôle de petite fille sage que gobaient ses parents passait moins facilement auprès des flics. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas, au contraire, elle aimait les défis. C'est ça qui était grisant. Manipuler ses parents, enfin. Son cher papa n'avait pas eu le moindre temps d'hésitation, prompt à lui fournir un alibi les yeux fermés. Il l'avait questionnée lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, la prenant à part, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Il lui avait demandé où elle était réellement. Elle avait répondu qu'elle voyait un garçon, et qu'elle était désolée de tout le tracas qu'elle leur occasionnait, qu'elle avait tellement peur de les décevoir. Quelques chaudes larmes jointes à ses excuses affectueuses avaient suffi à convaincre son père. Du moins, le croyait-elle.

Il allait maintenant falloir qu'elle élabore une stratégie. La mort du petit, le troisième, allait accentuer le branle-bas médiatique, et rendre les abords des écoles inaccessibles. Même s'il était doué pour la traque, il venait de lui prouver aujourd'hui, que, seul, il ne s'en était pas sorti. C'était une chose de traquer ces bestioles futiles dans la forêt, et une autre de s'emparer d'un enfant, doué de conscience et de raisonnement. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'accompagne si elle voulait profiter jusqu'au bout de son petit jeu machiavélique. Traquer, pister, épier. Ce devait être euphorisant. Mais la moindre sortie était maintenant une prise de risque. Excitante certes, mais dangereuse.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur, le referma, et résolut de dormir. Demain, elle avait cours de bonne heure, et un contrôle de physique.

* * *

Loft, 6 h du matin.

Kate s'était levée, réveillée depuis quelques minutes par les réflexions dans lesquelles son cerveau s'était lancé, alors que son corps réclamait encore sa dose de sommeil. Veillant à ne pas réveiller Rick, endormi paisiblement, elle s'était extirpée du lit, et avait enfilé sa nuisette avant de quitter la chambre.

Le loft était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie qui était tombée toute la nuit et devait avoir enfin cessé. Elle avait ouvert légèrement la fenêtre du salon pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Mais c'est une chaleur moite qui s'était engouffrée dans la pièce.

Assise à l'îlot central, sa tasse de café à portée de main, elle relisait les rapports des experts qu'elle avait rapportés du poste. Elle cherchait inlassablement quelque chose qui puisse rattacher Alicia Cox aux enlèvements ou aux meurtres. Il n'était que six heures du matin, mais elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à réfléchir, tant son cerveau s'enlisait dans les méandres de l'enquête.

Tout à coup, elle sursauta, en entendant dans son dos le bruit de la porte du loft qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle se retourna, et sourit en voyant Martha, qui tentait une entrée discrète, telle une adolescente revenant tardivement d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

\- Katherine ! lança doucement Martha en sursautant à son tour, portant la main à son cœur comme si elle avait eu peur.

\- Martha, bonjour ! répondit Kate à voix basse, se levant pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Richard dort encore ? fit Martha.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux, sourit-t-elle, je vais échapper à son interrogatoire !

\- Vous voulez un café ? demanda Kate.

\- Oh, non merci, chérie, fit-elle en se laissant tomber, affalée dans le canapé, si je bois un café maintenant, je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir.

Kate s'assit près d'elle, se demandant d'où Martha pouvait bien rentrer à six heures du matin. Peut-être était-elle avec ce jeune prétendant dont avait parlé Rick. Heureusement qu'il dormait encore, car il aurait été dans tous ses états. En tout cas, Martha avait l'air rayonnante.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, continua Martha, tu es magnifique !

\- Merci, répondit Kate, en souriant.

\- Ce teint hâlé, une beauté ! Le soleil est ton plus bel allié, fit Martha les mains posés sur les épaules de sa belle-fille comme pour mieux la contempler.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, vous êtes superbe. Le soleil des Hamptons ? fit Kate l'air de rien, tout en sachant par Rick, qu'elle n'y était pas allée, mais espérant en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Oh diable non … Le soleil de New-York suffit à mon teint, sourit-elle, que fais-tu déjà levée ?

\- Oh, je n'arrivais plus à dormir … la journée d'hier a été difficile, répondit Kate.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes sur l'affaire de ces meurtres d'enfants ? s'inquiéta Martha.

\- Si, répondit-elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

\- Oh, chérie …

Elles furent interrompues par un bruit sourd émanant de la chambre, suivi d'un grognement. Puis par la vision de Rick, émergeant dans le salon, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

\- Tu en fais un vacarme à toi tout seul ! lui lança Martha en guise d'accueil.

\- C'est cette satanée porte, ronchonna-t-il en se plantant près du canapé, je me suis cogné.

\- Tu sais que c'est mieux de marcher les yeux ouverts, se moqua Kate.

\- Tu aurais mieux faire de rester au lit, tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé, le rabroua Martha.

\- Mère, j'y serai bien resté, figure-toi, si les bavardages de deux pipelettes ne m'avaient pas réveillé !

\- Alors, qui est le plus grognon ce matin ? fit Kate moqueuse.

Il ronchonna quelques propos inaudibles. Elle se leva en riant, pour lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres, avant d'aller lui chercher du café.

\- Mère, tu es sur le point de partir ou tu viens de rentrer ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par le fait qu'elle soit toute pomponnée.

\- Je vais me coucher, sourit-elle, en se levant.

\- Te coucher ? fit Rick stupéfait, à 6 heures du matin ?

\- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous à 10 heures, il faut que je me dépêche, expliqua Martha le plus naturellement du monde, passant outre le regard ahuri de son fils.

\- Se coucher tard, se lever tôt ou plutôt se coucher tôt, se lever tôt … enfin bon … tu retrouves une seconde jeunesse, dis-moi, ironisa Rick.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais perdue, figure-toi, Richard. Comme j'ai coutume de le dire, on aura tout le temps de dormir quand on sera morts !

Cette remarque fit sourire Kate, tant elle incarnait la personnalité de Martha.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants ! lança-t-elle en s'élançant dans l'escalier d'un pas léger.

\- Euh … Mère, pour nous la nuit est finie, fit remarquer Rick de son ton ronchon.

\- Bonne nuit, Martha ! Lui répondit Kate, alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'étage.

Kate rejoignit Rick dans le canapé avec leurs cafés.

\- Tu vois bien, fit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Elle cache un truc..., répondit-il, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Laisse-donc ta mère tranquille avec ces histoires.

\- Rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit hier, et aujourd'hui à 6 heures du matin ! Même Alexis ne fait pas ça ! ronchonna-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Et alors, elle ne fait rien de mal. En tout cas, elle a l'air rayonnante et épanouie …

\- Épanouie ?

\- Oui, son jeune amant doit être efficace, sourit-elle le provoquant volontairement.

Il grimaça, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 _12ème District, New-York, mardi, 8 heures._

Kate et Rick arrivèrent au commissariat, pleins d'énergie malgré la nuit qui avait été courte et le réveil bougon de Castle. Ils rejoignirent directement la cellule de crise où Shaw les attendait pour le premier compte-rendu de la journée.

A leur arrivée, l'ambiance semblait un peu plus détendue que la veille. Tout le monde était remotivé par le sauvetage in-extremis du petit Tyler. Wade et Clayton avaient déjà repris l'analyse des vidéos des caméras de surveillance de l'avenue Greenwich, où vivait la famille Cox. Esposito et Ryan, debout derrière eux, sirotaient leur café tout en jetant un œil par-dessus leur épaule, commentant les images qui défilaient.

\- Bonjour ! lança joyeusement Kate en entrant.

\- Salut la compagnie, fit Rick, ayant retrouvé un ton plus enjoué qu'au réveil.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant Beckett, Castle, leur répondit Shaw avec un sourire.

\- On a des nouvelles de Tyler ? demanda immédiatement Kate.

\- Son état est stable, et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il souffre d'une triple fracture à la jambe, et doit être opéré de nouveau cet après-midi.

\- Et pour sa tête ? continua Kate, repensant à tout ce sang qui collait à ses cheveux hier soir.

\- Traumatisme crânien, mais rien d'inquiétant selon les médecins. Pour l'instant il est maintenu dans un coma artificiel pour mieux supporter la douleur.

Kate était soulagée, et en même temps révulsée par les blessures subies par Tyler en se battant pour sauver sa propre vie, du haut de ses neuf ans.

\- Il y a des chances qu'on ne puisse pas l'interroger avant demain, au mieux. Mais on a les premiers résultats pour les prélèvements effectués : on a trouvé de l'ADN sous ses ongles.

\- Il l'a griffé, c'est un sacré petit bonhomme, fit Castle, admiratif du courage et de la ténacité de l'enfant.

\- Oui, l'ADN est le même que celui trouvé sur le bout de chair entre les dents de Jason.

\- Au moins, on est sûr qu'on a affaire au même détraqué, fit Esposito.

\- Les analyses toxicologiques ont révélé la présence de morphine, mais avec des taux bien plus bas que pour les autres garçons. Une seule trace d'injection. Sinon le dernier repas remonte à midi, continua Shaw en lisant le rapport du laboratoire suite à l'examen médical de Tyler pratiqué à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

\- Ce détraqué n'est peut-être pas aussi vigilant qu'on l'imagine. Sur les trois enfants, deux se sont défendus et l'un s'est enfui. S'il est aussi costaud qu'on l'imagine, il a quand même bien du mal à gérer des gamins captifs ! lança Castle.

\- Peut-être que quelque chose le perturbe ou le déconcentre, suggéra Ryan.

\- Pour ce qui concerne Alicia Cox, continua Jordan Shaw, la filature a débuté cette nuit. L'équipe de l'Agent Sorenson est en place. On aura connaissance de chacun des mouvements de cette fille à la minute près.

\- Sorenson ? Comme … euh Will Sorenson ? demanda Rick, avec une mine abasourdie.

\- Oui. Ça pose un problème ? fit Shaw, le regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Euh… non, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer …, ironisa Castle en s'asseyant à la table avec son air bougon.

Kate sourit en regardant sa mine déconfite. Il arrivait encore à être jaloux, même maintenant qu'elle était sa femme. Parmi les ex-petits amis dont il avait connaissance, Will Sorenson était celui qu'il avait toujours eu le plus de mal à supporter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle ? Mal luné aujourd'hui ? fit Ryan moqueur.

\- Oh, laissez-le, il est juste un peu grognon ce matin, sourit Kate.

\- Ben alors, Castle on n'a pas été sage, on n'a pas eu sa dose de câlins ? railla Esposito, toujours prompt à lui jeter une petite pique sarcastique.

\- Si, pourtant, répondit Rick en esquissant son premier sourire de la journée savourant à l'avance l'effet que ses mots produiraient sur sa muse.

\- Castle ! lui lança-t-elle, mi- gênée mi- exaspérée.

\- Castle, peut-on se concentrer sur l'enquête s'il vous plaît ? fit Shaw, en lui lançant un regard autoritaire.

\- Euh … oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il.

\- Bien. Il a été décidé avec le capitaine Gates et Monsieur le Maire d'annoncer la mort de Tyler. Les médias ont été prévenus.

\- Et le père de Tyler ? s'inquiéta Rick.

\- Il était un peu réticent, mais c'est le seul moyen d'assurer la sécurité de son fils. Il a fini par accepter à condition qu'il puisse prévenir ses plus proches parents. Tyler est notre seul témoin, mais le tueur ne doit pas le savoir. On a renforcé les mesures de sécurité à l'hôpital autour de la chambre de l'enfant qui est surveillée en permanence par un agent en civil.

\- Et les videos, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? continua Shaw à l'intention d'Esposito et Ryan.

\- Pour la nuit de vendredi à samedi, on a des images d'Alicia marchant dans la rue à minuit et demi, puis de nouveau dans le sens inverse à 3 heures, expliqua Ryan en faisant défiler la séquence vidéo sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une ado de seize ans fait en pleine nuit dans la rue ? s'interrogea Shaw.

\- Castle, si Alexis sortait et rentrait en pleine nuit du loft, tu t'en rendrais compte ? demanda Esposito.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Rick. Mais pas forcément en fait… Maligne ma fille …

\- Donc Alicia a pu sortir à l'insu de ses parents, conclut Kate.

\- Elle a l'air seule sur les images. Où peut-elle donc aller à pied ? On a des caméras pour les rues adjacentes ?

\- Non, seulement pour l'avenue Greenwich, répondit Esposito.

\- Pour la nuit de samedi à dimanche, on la voit rentrer vers 3 heures, continua Ryan.

\- Et quand est-elle sortie ? fit Shaw.

\- Vers 19 heures samedi soir, avec son amie Addison.

\- Il faut demander à Addison ce qu'elles ont fait samedi soir, fit Shaw.

\- En tout cas, ces videos sont la preuve qu'Alicia n'a pas tué les enfants. Elle rentre chez elle avant l'heure approximative de leur mort.

\- Wade, Clayton, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de plus pour les autres jours ?

\- Non, c'est un boulot de titan, il y a des heures de vidéos à décrypter.

\- Ok, prévenez-moi au moindre élément suspect. Les recherches sont toujours en cours à Great Piece Meadows. Avec le déluge de cette nuit, ça n'a pas pu avancer beaucoup.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me rendre sur place, fit Beckett.

\- Oui, allez-y avec vos hommes. Au passage, arrêtez-vous au lycée Stuyvesant pour interroger Addison sur la soirée de samedi.

\- Ok. Allez les gars, c'est parti !

* * *

Lycée Stuyvesant, New-York, 9h.

Beckett et Castle attendaient dans la voiture le retour d'Esposito et Ryan qui avaient filé vers le lycée pour aller rapidement interroger Addison Hill quant à ses activités du samedi soir avec Alicia Cox.

\- J'aimerais passer voir Tyler à l'hôpital si on a un peu de temps tout à l'heure, fit Kate en avalant une gorgée de café.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Ce petit gars est une leçon de vie à lui tout seul …, répondit Rick en scrutant la rue à travers la vitre, et se retournant pour jeter un œil par le pare-brise arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Sorenson … Où ils sont planqués ? Ils ne sont pas censés être près du lycée pour surveiller Alicia ? fit Rick en se tortillant sur son fauteuil pour regarder de tous les côtés.

\- S'ils sont planqués justement, le but c'est que tu ne les vois pas …, sourit Kate.

\- Ouais …

\- Ça te gêne vraiment qu'il soit sur l'affaire ?

\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton se voulant convaincant.

\- Menteur !

\- Bon ok. Comment dire les choses simplement… je l'aime pas.

\- Je sais, sourit tendrement Kate, j'aime bien quand tu es jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que sa présence m'horripile ! Enfin, même son existence m'horripile ! Cette prétention qu'il avait. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui avais trouvé à celui-là. Bon encore Demming, je vois, beau gosse, musclé, sympa. Josh, le joli cœur à la moto, mais lui …

\- Euh … Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de passer tous mes ex en revue !

\- Désolé … c'est juste que …

\- C'est juste que tu vas pouvoir fièrement lui montrer que tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde, lui dit-elle tendrement.

\- Il sourit en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Hé ! Désolé, on vous dérange ? lança Esposito, sur un ton railleur, en ouvrant la portière arrière.

\- Oui ! fit Rick.

\- Non ! fit Kate.

\- Bon, si ça vous intéresse, continua Ryan, Addison et Alicia ont passé la soirée de samedi chez Jeff Evans, avec quelques amis. Les filles sont reparties à pied vers 23h30, Addison est rentrée chez elle. Et Alicia était censée faire de même.

\- Sauf qu'elle est partie pour une petite balade nocturne et n'est pas rentrée avant 3h du matin, continua Rick.

\- Appelle Shaw, Ryan, pour lui transmettre l'info, fit Kate en mettant le contact, allez, étape suivante.

* * *

Great Piece Meadows, 11h

Ils se garèrent au poste de commandement sur Bridges Road, où l'agitation ne semblait pas avoir cessé depuis la veille au soir. Le ciel était toujours lourd et chargé de nuages, mais le soleil tentait de timides éclaircies. La pluie avait cessé depuis peu, si bien qu'ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi les flaques et la boue charriée la veille par le déluge.

Ils trouvèrent le Capitaine Clark, de la police de Fairfield, en train d'étudier la carte de la zone forestière, qu'il avait dépliée sur le capot de sa voiture. Une fois les présentations et les salutations faites, il leur expliqua que ses hommes et les équipes d'experts s'étaient concentrés toute la nuit sur la rive droite de la rivière Passaic, celle où Tyler avait été retrouvé. Mais la pluie n'ayant cessé qu'à l'aube, les recherches avaient été compliquées et s'étaient révélées jusqu'à présent infructueuses.

\- Vous voyez, fit-il, en pointant du doigt la carte, c'est ici qu'on a retrouvé le petit. On a supposé qu'il est tombé du talus, donc qu'il arrivait de la zone est de la forêt.

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu arriver de l'ouest en fait, et traverser la rivière pour se retrouver sur la rive droite ? demanda Beckett, en scrutant les détails de la carte.

\- Oui, il peut avoir traversé par le pont de bois là, répondit le Capitaine.

\- Y a-t-il un autre accès à la forêt que Bridges Road ? continua Esposito.

\- Du côté de Hook Mountain Road. Il y a un parking, ici, répondit Clark en pointant la carte.

\- Ça fait combien ?

\- Ça doit faire 4 kilomètres environ.

\- Ok, on va partir de là-bas, décida Beckett. En imaginant que le tueur s'y soit garé, on va tâcher de refaire le même chemin que lui, et voir si on trouve quelque chose.

\- Ok. Prenez ça, leur dit-il en leur donnant une carte et un talkie-walkie, et enfilez des bottes, les sols sont très perméables par là-bas, ça doit être bien boueux !

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir contourné la zone de marécages par le sud, ils se garèrent sur Hook Mountain Road. Le parking était désert. En pleine journée, et qui plus est, en semaine, Great Piece Meadows était très peu fréquenté. Selon Clark, le week-end, on y rencontrait plus facilement des promeneurs et des pêcheurs. Hier, si le tueur était arrivé en début d'après-midi, avec la pluie et l'orage, il n'avait pas dû croiser âme qui vive.

Ils suivirent le sentier qui s'engageait dans la forêt, mais s'arrêtait brusquement au bout d'une centaine de mètres. Ils avancèrent ensuite parmi les feuilles, la boue, les racines, en s'espaçant de quelques mètres les uns les autres pour couvrir le plus d'espace possible. La forêt était relativement dense, et les obstacles nombreux. Rick se remémora le calvaire des recherches la veille au soir, et il imagina combien il avait dû être difficile pour Tyler de suivre son ravisseur au milieu de cette végétation hostile ravagée par la pluie.

\- Pas moyen de voir la moindre empreinte dans toute cette boue ! lança Castle, en regardant ses bottes qui clapotaient dans une boue humide à chacun de ses pas.

\- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, fit Ryan, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

\- Arrêtez de râler, les gars ! leur lança Beckett.

A ce moment-là, Esposito posa le pied si brutalement dans l'eau d'une flaque qu'il s'y enfonça jusqu'à mi- mollet, en pestant, et en projetant des éclaboussures jusque sur Ryan qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Hé ! Mon costume ! râla Ryan, en tentant d'essuyer les gouttelettes de boue qui dégoulinaient sur sa veste.

\- Y'a pas idée aussi de se balader en costard dans les marécages, mec ! se moqua Esposito.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on allait dans des marécages. Si tu marchais pas comme une brute aussi !

Ils arpentèrent la forêt pendant près de deux heures, essayant de ne pas s'y perdre et de s'orienter grâce à la carte et le bruit de la rivière.

\- Allez, pause, lâcha enfin Beckett pour le plus grand bonheur de ses coéquipiers, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond …

Elle attrapa la carte des mains de Ryan, et entreprit d'y retrouver leur position. Les gars ne se firent pas prier et s'affalèrent sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol.

\- C'est à cause de Ryan, il n'est pas foutu de lire une carte, pesta Esposito en essayant de désembourber ses bottes.

\- Je sais lire une carte, mec, dix ans chez les Scouts …

\- Ouais, ben on dirait pas …

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on n'est pas perdus ? fit Castle, l'air presque inquiet, en regardant la densité des arbres et des branchages autour de lui.

\- T'inquiète, mec, maman Beckett va nous sortir de là ! lança Esposito en rigolant.

\- Vous avez entendu ? reprit Castle, en scrutant les branches d'arbres au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un bruit d'animal …, murmura Rick, cherchant d'où venait le bruit suspect.

\- Tu as peur du grand méchant loup, Castle ? rigola Ryan, en frottant sa veste, ne désespérant pas d'y effacer les traces de boue.

\- Richard Castle, le maître du macabre découvre l'univers impitoyable de la forêt ! railla Esposito.

\- Vous rigolerez moins quand un chupacabras vous aura choisi pour déjeuner et viendra vous sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle …, leur lança Castle, prompt à se lancer dans une nouvelle théorie tout droit sortie de son imagination.

\- Non, mais sérieusement les gars, j'ai l'impression d'être avec trois gamins qui vont camper pour la première fois de leur vie, râla Beckett, exaspérée, en les regardant tous les trois alignés sur leur tronc d'arbre. La prochaine fois, je vous laisse avec Shaw, et je pars à l'aventure toute seule. On ne rentrera pas au poste, tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé où il retenait Tyler. Alors il va falloir vous secouer un peu !

\- Il ne le retenait peut-être pas là. Il est juste venu ici pour se débarrasser de lui, suggéra Ryan.

\- Vous ne voyez pas un truc qui brille là-bas ? fit Rick en pointant du doigt droit devant lui.

\- Où ? fit Esposito en plaçant sa main en casquette au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux regarder au loin.

\- Là ! montra Castle en se levant pour s'approcher de l'objet réfléchi par le soleil à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Ils le virent se pencher et farfouiller dans les feuilles.

\- Des clés ! leur lança-t-il en agitant du bout des doigts sa précieuse trouvaille.

\- Fais voir, fit Kate en le rejoignant.

\- C'est à Tyler, il y a son nom et son adresse sur le porte-clés.

\- Soit il les a perdues, soit il a joué au petit poucet, fit Kate en tendant un petit sachet en plastique à Castle pour qu'il y dépose les clés.

\- En tout cas, il est passé par ici.

\- Allez, en route, les boyscouts ! leur lança Beckett avec le sourire, en s'éloignant dans la direction suggérée par le jeu de clés.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent enfin sur une petite cabane en bois, au toit de tôles, sans fenêtres. Esposito et Ryan durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour enfoncer la porte en bois fermée par un cadenas.

En entrant, leur première sensation fut l'odeur d'humidité, de renfermé et de tabac froid. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé le lieu du calvaire de Tyler, et sûrement aussi avant lui, de Braiden et Jason. Beckett se saisit du talkie-walkie pour prévenir le Capitaine Clark de leur envoyer rapidement une équipe d'experts, tandis que chacun enfilait des gants de latex.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le confort est minimaliste, fit Castle, en regardant le petit matelas posé à même le sol.

\- Là-dedans il y a des jouets, et des gâteaux, montra Ryan, un flacon de morphine et un kit avec des seringues.

\- Ça sent le tabac froid, fit remarquer Esposito, il était là hier soir.

\- Si c'est lui qui a appelé le 911, c'était une sacrée prise de risque. Car retrouver le corps, implique de retrouver cette planque, continua Castle.

\- Il pensait que rien ici ne nous mènerait jusqu'à lui, fit remarquer Beckett, il va falloir voir ce qu'il n'a pas considéré comme important.

Ils se lancèrent dans l'examen de la petite cabane, en attendant l'arrivée des experts scientifiques.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 24**

 _Lycée Stuyvesant, New-York, 15 h._

Alicia, son sac de cours sur le dos, se faufilait dans les couloirs du lycée, souriant aux élèves qu'elle croisait, saluant d'un bonjour cordial les professeurs qu'elle rencontrait. Sa journée de cours était finie, elle devait aller travailler au centre de documentation, comme tous les jours. Mais auparavant elle avait prévu de faire une petite expérience. Tester l'efficacité des forces de police qui, certainement, surveillaient tous ses faits et gestes. C'était une prise de risque, mais cela l'excitait. Elle en était quasiment certaine, les flics ne s'occupaient pas de l'accès aux cantines. Mais il fallait s'en assurer.

Ce matin, elle lui avait envoyé un message, lui indiquant où il devait l'attendre. Elle lui avait donné des consignes claires et précises : il avait eu pour mission de repérer et observer les policiers qui traînaient aux abords du lycée. Concentrés sur elle, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à lui, habitué à se fondre dans le décor, à ne pas être remarqué.

Elle traversa les couloirs aux abords du réfectoire, déserts à cette heure-ci, passa à proximité des cuisines, et suivit l'accès qui menait vers l'extérieur, à l'arrière du lycée. Un couloir sombre, froid, et étroit, qu'empruntaient seulement les livreurs qui approvisionnaient la cantine du lycée tous les matins. D'une main, elle poussa la barre de sécurité de la porte, et se retrouva dehors, dans une petite cour bétonnée, entourée de hauts murs, où s'alignaient simplement des bennes à ordures. Elle traversa la cour sur quelques dizaines de mètres, et atterrit directement dans la ruelle qui courait à l'arrière du lycée. Une petite rue, coincée entre les immeubles, dont la seule utilité était de permettre l'accès du camion de livraison aux cantines. Pour se sortir de l'impasse, il fallait suivre un dédale de rues toutes plus étroites les unes que les autres. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, et tomba sur lui. Adossé contre le mur, en jean et baskets, la casquette vissée sur la tête. Elle se dit qu'on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un adolescent dans cette tenue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, s'empara de ses lèvres, fouillant d'une main ses cheveux, tâtonnant sur ses seins de l'autre main. Elle savoura quelques instants cette rage avec laquelle il palpait son corps, mordillait son cou, faisant instantanément naître en elle ce besoin d'être prise. Elle le stoppa dans son élan, pour l'entraîner dans les ruelles vers la petite cour bétonnée. Ils se faufilèrent entre deux bennes à ordures. Peu importe le lieu, seule l'ivresse comptait. Là, contre le mur, à peine dévêtu, quelques minutes suffirent à satisfaire cette pulsion sexuelle qui le dévorait depuis plusieurs jours. Puis il s'adossa contre le mur, et alluma une cigarette, pour assouvir son rituel jusqu'au bout. Il se sentit libéré de l'angoisse qui tapissait le fond de son ventre.

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? fit-elle, en reboutonnant son jean.

\- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit, personne ne me voit jamais.

\- Et les flics ?

\- Ils ont l'air d'être trois, dans deux voitures. Il y en a une sur Chambers Street, et l'autre à l'angle avec River Terrace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Ils attendent que tu sortes. De temps en temps, il y en a un qui se balade un peu, et fait les cent pas dans la rue, l'air de rien. Mais ils ne s'éloignent pas du lycée.

\- Trop prévisibles, fit Alicia, avec un sourire satisfait.

Il la regarda, fixant ce sourire enfantin, qui l'ensorcelait. Elle lui rappelait toutes ces femmes, ces gamines parfois, qui défilaient dans le lit de son père quand il était enfant. Elle était comme elles. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Elle acceptait tous ses délires, toutes ses perversions. Jamais il n'avait connu une fille comme ça. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle pour autant. Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme, comme si cela lui était impossible. Mais il aimait la posséder, physiquement, et retrouvait en elle le côté sadique qui faisait aussi partie de lui.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de te suivre. T'as un avocat non ?

\- Peu importe. C'est plus drôle d'avoir des adversaires à berner.

Il sourit à son tour, en tirant sur sa cigarette. Elle ne le regardait même pas vraiment. Si elle avait eu à faire à un portrait-robot de lui, c'est tout juste si elle en aurait été capable, tant elle ignorait la plupart du temps son visage. Ce qu'il était ne l'intéressait pas, ses sentiments lui importaient peu. Il n'était là que pour assouvir tous ses besoins, des plus primaires, instinctifs, charnels aux plus machiavéliques.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec le gamin ? reprit Alicia sur le ton du reproche.

\- Il s'est barré. Coriace ce petit.

\- Comment un môme a pu t'échapper ?

\- Peu importe. Il est mort, asséna-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr au moins ?

\- Oui. J'ai vu son corps étalé en sang en bas du talus, près de la rivière.

\- T'as vérifié ?

\- Oui, mentit-il. Ils ont dû le trouver, j'ai appelé le 911. J'ai pas suivi les infos mais à mon avis ça doit déjà faire les gros titres.

\- Ok. Parfait. T'as au moins fait un truc de positif. Ils vont trouver la cabane et tout ce qui va avec. Ça va les mener droit vers notre cher ami, le suspect idéal, jubila-t-elle.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On repart en chasse. Demain. Ici, à 8 heures.

\- Ok.

\- Sois à l'heure. Chaque minute sera comptée. Fais attention, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si, je m'inquiète justement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses tout foirer encore une fois, lui lança-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner vers les bâtiments.

Il la regarda traverser la cour bétonnée, et entrer dans le lycée par la porte-arrière, sans même se retourner. Il tourna les talons, et se faufila dans les ruelles, telle une ombre. Il se sentait apaisé. Elle ne s'était pas fâchée que le gamin soit mort trop vite, comme si cela lui donnait un prétexte pour en choisir un autre, comme si maintenant, traquer l'amusait tout autant que lui. Il s'en réjouissait, il allait pouvoir en faire sa partenaire. Il lui ferait connaître l'extase suprême : de ses mains serrées autour de leur cou, faire disparaître la vie qui les anime dans un dernier souffle. Elle n'aurait plus de scrupules maintenant qu'elle avait pris goût à la traque.

Alicia estima le test concluant. Entrer et sortir du lycée par la porte des cuisines était facile, et surtout discret. De là, demain, elle pourrait s'absenter quelques temps du lycée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Même pas les flics, occupés à attendre sagement que ses cours soient finis.

* * *

12ème _District, New-York, 16 h._

Ils avaient laissé les experts scientifiques passer au peigne fin la cabane à Great Piece Meadows. Ils allaient en avoir pour plusieurs heures, à traquer la moindre trace de sang, la moindre fibre, le moindre indice. Tout ce qui avait été trouvé sur place avait déjà été transmis au laboratoire qui devait procéder à de multiples analyses.

\- On va aller voir où en sont Lionel et Hardy avec les vidéos, annonça Esposito en passant la porte de l'ascenseur, ça fait des heures qu'ils sont dessus.

\- Les pauvres, ils vont s'endormir devant si ça continue, fit remarquer Castle.

Gates et Shaw ont l'air en pleine discussion, remarqua Kate en passant devant le bureau du Capitaine, porte close.

\- On fait quoi, nous ? demanda Rick

\- On étudie les preuves, comme toujours, Castle, répondit Kate, en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau, face au tableau blanc.

\- Je vais nous chercher du café, fit Rick en s'éloignant vers la salle de repos.

Kate commença à réfléchir, ressassant un par un tous les éléments qu'ils avaient, s'embrouillant de nouveau le cerveau. Elle en avait mal au crâne. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient d'éléments, mais rien ne les ramenait jamais à Alicia Cox, ni au tueur d'ailleurs. Elle espérait ne pas être de nouveau déçue par les résultats du laboratoire qu'il allait falloir attendre encore des heures.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? demanda Rick, en lui tendant son café.

\- Un peu, sourit-elle, merci, mon cœur.

\- A ne pas vouloir dormir la nuit, on en paye les conséquences ! s'exclama-t-il, taquin.

\- Dis, quand on aura bouclé ce salaud, on repart en voyage de noce ? Il ne me faudra pas moins que ça pour récupérer ! lança Kate.

\- Où tu veux, répondit-il, souriant.

A ce moment-là, l'officier Karpowski arriva.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, j'ai les photos des objets trouvés dans la cabane, fit-elle en lui tendant les tirages, que Kate commença à accrocher sur son tableau blanc.

\- Vous avez vu la cible ? fit Castle dans son dos à l'intention de Karpowski.

\- Oui. Rien à signaler, répondit Karpowski avec mystère, la cible est sous contrôle.

Kate se retourna subitement pour les dévisager tour à tour, interloquée, se demandant de quoi il était question.

\- D'accord. Merci. Tenez-moi au courant, répondit Castle.

\- Ok, fit Karpowsky en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec Karpowski ? Encore une histoire de paris ? demanda Kate, suspicieuse.

\- Non, promis, juré, répondit Rick.

\- Quoi alors ? C'est quoi « la cible » ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! lança Rick.

\- Oh, si tu peux …

\- Non, parce que tu vas me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air mi- souriant mi- inquiet.

\- Castle ! Avoue-tout, tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler ! lui lança-t-elle en avançant son visage menaçant vers le sien.

\- La cible, c'est …. ma mère, avoua-t-il timidement.

\- Ta mère ?! Tu espionnes ta mère ? s'exclama Kate, sidérée.

\- Euh … non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

\- Et avec la complicité de la police en plus ?! fit Kate, avec indignation.

\- En fait …, tenta d'expliquer Castle.

\- Combien tu payes Karpowski pour qu'elle s'amuse à suivre ta mère ? le coupa Kate, s'attendant au pire.

\- Pas besoin de la payer. Elle le fait pour mes beaux yeux, sourit fièrement Rick.

Kate fusilla ses jolis yeux bleus.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'espionner ta mère ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Elle mène une vie de débauche depuis quelques temps, annonça Rick comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Une vie de débauche ! On aura tout entendu ! Même si c'était vrai, ça ne justifie pas que tu la fasses filer par la police … Tu te rends compte ?

\- Je reconnais que c'est une mesure un peu extrême …, mais à grand danger, grands moyens, fit Rick.

\- Promets-moi d'arrêter de la faire suivre, lui lança Kate, exaspérée.

\- Ok, mais …

\- De toute façon, Karpowski va avoir affaire à moi. A force que tu traînes ici, tout le monde finit par te prendre pour un flic, et accepte n'importe quelle mission venant de toi, même la plus farfelue, continua Kate, lassée.

\- Je ne traîne pas ici ! s'offusque Castle. J'accompagne ma partenaire …, qui, en plus, se trouve être ma femme.

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais …, soupira-t-elle.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- D'utiliser la police à des fins personnelles.

\- Utiliser la police à des fins personnelles, c'est l'histoire de ma vie, Lieutenant Beckett, sourit-il, en l'enlaçant par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

Elle se laissa faire, mais son visage fermé en disait long sur son mécontentement.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Oui, je suis fâchée. Karpowski n'a pas à surveiller la mère de mon mari pendant ses heures de service. Si Gates apprend ça …, fit Kate, sur un ton sévère.

\- Je suis un homme mort …. Tu ne le diras pas à ma mère hein ? chuchota-t-il, comme un gamin pris en faute.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au vu de l'air désolé et repenti qu'il prenait.

\- Ah un sourire …

\- Tu m'exaspères !

\- Oui, mais je te fais sourire.

\- C'est indépendant de ma volonté ! Tu mériterais que je le dise à Martha …, répondit Kate, alors que Rick lui déposait un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer en jouant sur les sentiments …, continuait-elle, alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

\- C''est le moment que choisit l'Agent Sorenson pour faire se planter à côté d'eux, comme sorti de nulle part.

\- Agent Sorenson ! D'où sortez-vous ? lui lança Castle, surpris.

\- Richard Castle. Moi aussi, ravi de vous revoir. Je vois qu'on prend du bon temps au 12ème, lâcha Sorenson avec un sourire.

\- Will, bonjour, fit Kate, en se desserrant de l'étreinte de Rick.

Bonjour, Kate, répondit-il toujours souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de filer Alicia Cox ? demanda Beckett, étonnée de le voir au poste.

\- Si, enfin je suis juste passé récupérer des dossiers. Mes gars sont toujours en planque devant le lycée. Et on s'ennuie à mourir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, sourit-il.

\- Je le suis.

\- Félicitations pour ton mariage. J'ai lu ça dans la presse.

\- Ah vous lisez les potins, fit Castle, amusé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fan de moi !

\- Je suis heureux pour toi et … ton romancier, fit Sorenson en jetant à Rick un regard un peu condescendant.

\- Euh … vous savez que je suis là ? J'entends tout hein ! s'exclama Castle, l'air faussement indigné.

\- Merci, Will. C'est gentil, sourit Kate.

\- Beckett, Castle ! appela Ryan depuis le couloir, Shaw est prête pour le compte-rendu.

Ils rejoignirent la cellule de crise, où Jordan Shaw, accompagnée du Dr Henton, étaient en train d'organiser les icônes sur l'écran translucide. Wade et Clayton, attablés, savouraient leur première pause de la journée autour d'un café.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, nota Jordan Shaw en les voyant entrer tous les trois ensemble.

\- On se connaissait déjà, répondit Kate.

\- Malheureusement …, marmonna Castle à voix basse.

\- Bien, alors commençons. D'abord, avec le Dr Henton, on s'est penchés un peu plus près sur le profil géographique du couple.

\- Oui, fit le Dr Henton, si on considère qu'Alicia Cox est notre femme mystère, elle est rattachée au sud-est de Manhattan, c'est sa zone de confort. Par contre, les événements des derniers jours, auxquels Alicia n'a pas participé apparemment, puisqu'elle était au commissariat, se rattachent tous au New-Jersey : Hoboken pour l'enlèvement de Tyler et l'appel téléphonique au 911, Great Piece Meadows pour la séquestration des enfants, la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture aussi d'après le jeune témoin. Notre homme habite le New-Jersey, une zone probablement comprise entre Hoboken et la zone forestière.

\- On va ajouter cela dans la matrice, et relancer une recherche, fit Clayton.

\- Pour préciser encore les choses, au départ on cherchait quelqu'un qui a vécu un traumatisme. On suppose que c'est le cas d'Alicia. Mais pour l'homme aussi, il faut chercher ce traumatisme, en remontant plus loin en arrière dans l'enfance : décès d'un proche, violences familiales ...

\- Vous pensez toujours qu'il est père ? demanda Beckett.

\- Oui. Il a appelé les secours pour qu'on trouve le corps de Tyler. Je pense que c'est l'instinct paternel qui l'a amené à faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le père de Tyler rester dans l'incertitude quant au devenir de son fils.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? les interrompit Sorenson.

\- Oui, allez-y Agent Sorenson.

\- Je sais bien que je débarque sur l'enquête. Mais je constate que vous fondez toute votre réflexion sur le fait qu'Alicia Cox est forcément la femme mystère. Et si ce n'était pas elle ?

\- Elle correspond au profil, répondit Henton.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Dr Henton, tout le monde sait que les profils du FBI ne sont pas fiables à 100 %, rétorqua Sorenson.

\- Will, on a auditionné Alicia, et je te certifie que cette fille est dérangée, continua Beckett.

\- Oui, ajouta Shaw, j'ai pourtant l'expérience des sociopathes et des manipulateurs, mais je crois que celle-ci décroche la palme.

\- Ok. Je vous fais confiance.

\- D'ailleurs, Agent Sorenson, soyez vigilants. Sous ses airs d'ange, elle est très maligne.

\- Pas de souci. On l'a à l'œil.

\- La cabane qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? reprit Shaw, passant en revue point par point toutes les avancées de l'enquête.

\- Tout ce qu'on a trouvé est au labo : jouets, pyjama, biscuits, répondit Beckett.

\- Ça confirme que les enfants étaient bien retenus prisonniers là-bas, et que le ravisseur s'occupait d'eux, ajouta Esposito.

\- On a aussi trouvé des mégots de _Lucky Strike,_ toujours avec le même ADN.

\- Ok. Et les vidéos ? poursuivit Jordan Shaw.

\- Entre jeudi soir et samedi soir, toutes les nuits, Alicia sort de chez elle, répondit Wade.

\- Donc pas seulement les nuits des meurtres ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, dans celle de jeudi à vendredi aussi. A la même heure : sortie vers minuit et demi, retour vers trois heures, précisa Clayton.

\- Et là on est sur la nuit de dimanche à lundi, on va voir, fit Esposito.

\- Soit elle rejoint l'homme toutes les nuits, soit elle a un stratagème pour semer le trouble sur l'objectif de toutes ses balades nocturnes, constata Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce que donne la filature, agent Sorenson ?

\- Une jeune fille très sage. Aucun mouvement cette nuit. Sortie de chez elle vers 8h30 ce matin. Elle a rejoint son amie en chemin. Entrée dans le lycée à 8h50 pour son cours de 9h. On est allé vérifier à l'heure du déjeuner, elle était au réfectoire. D'après son planning, elle finit les cours à 15h, puis va au centre de documentation. On a vérifié, elle y est à l'heure actuelle. Les gars attendent qu'elle sorte.

\- Ok, merci.

\- J'y retourne, alors, fit Sorenson en quittant la pièce.

Jordan Shaw s'avança vers l'écran lumineux où s'affichaient les photos des objets trouvés dans la cabane.

\- Le fait que ce soit des biscuits confirme aussi la thèse selon laquelle ce serait Alicia, fit Shaw. Seuls les ados et les enfants se nourrissent de biscuits et de sucreries.

\- Les jouets ne sont pas récents, ajouta Castle, on voit qu'ils sont usés. Ça doit être de la récupération.

\- Ou des jouets qui appartenaient à Zach et qu'Alicia a conservés. On en saura peut-être plus avec les analyses du labo.

\- Regardez le pyjama, fit Jordan Shaw, en zoomant sur la photo, là à l'intérieur de l'encolure.

\- Quelque chose a été brodé, constata Kate en scrutant l'image.

\- Z.C … déchiffra Shaw.

\- Zach Cox, fit Castle.

Ils se regardèrent sidérés, comme s'ils venaient de faire la découverte du siècle, celle qui allait changer le cours de l'enquête, et qui leur semblait tomber du ciel de manière totalement inattendue.

\- Montrez les photos des pyjamas portés par Jason et Braiden, continua Kate, impatiente.

\- Les voilà, fit Shaw en faisant défiler son doigt sur l'écran.

\- Rien sur ceux-là, constata Ryan, déçu.

\- Z.C … c'est forcément Zach Cox. Ce ne peut pas être un hasard, fit Esposito.

\- Quand ma fille part en voyage scolaire, ou en colonie, je dois marquer ses vêtements au cas où elle les perdrait. Toutes les mères font ça, expliqua Shaw.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Laura Cox pour lui montrer ce pyjama. Il nous faut une confirmation, fit Beckett.

\- Si elle veut bien nous parler, ajouta Ryan.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, passez récupérer les trois pyjamas au labo, et allez trouver Laura Cox au travail. Prenez-la par surprise, sans son mari. Jouez sur ses sentiments de mère. Elle sait forcément si ce pyjama était à Zach.

\- S'il a appartenu à Zach Cox, on vient d'établir le premier lien concret entre les meurtres et Alicia, conclut Castle.

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Bureau de Laura Cox, Canal Street, New-York, 17h30_

Beckett et Castle patientaient à l'accueil. Selon la standardiste, Mme Cox était occupée avec un client, et il aurait été préférable qu'ils reviennent un autre jour. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'en aillent sans lui avoir parlé. Quand Laura Cox sortit enfin de son bureau, et tomba sur eux dans le couloir, elle fut très étonnée, mais, prise de court, se sentit obligée de leur parler.

\- Bonjour Madame Cox, commença Beckett avec un sourire bienveillant, voici Richard Castle.

\- Bonjour.

\- Nous sommes désolés de venir vous déranger au bureau.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Dois-je appeler notre avocat ? demanda Laura Cox, un peu tendue et inquiète.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je peux vous expliquer pour commencer ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle étonnamment à l'écoute.

\- On pense toujours que les enlèvements de ces enfants sont liés au décès de votre fils, Zach, il y a dix ans, et qu'ils impliquent donc quelqu'un de votre communauté religieuse, qui le connaissait. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait avoir appartenu à votre petit garçon.

\- Ce pyjama, fit Castle en sortant le vêtement du sac plastique destiné aux preuves.

\- Oui, c'est à Zach ! Je n'ai pas vu ce pyjama depuis dix ans …, fit-elle en caressant doucement le tissu du pyjama, l'air affectée.

\- C'est vous qui avez brodé ses initiales dans le col ? demanda Beckett.

\- Oui. Les enfants sont allés pendant trois jours en voyage avec le catéchisme. C'était la première fois que je me séparais d'Alicia et Zach.

\- Vous avez gardé les vêtements de Zach après son décès ? continua Castle.

\- Non, nous avons tout donné à la communauté. Le Père Daniels gère une association d'aide aux plus démunis, à laquelle je participe bénévolement depuis des années.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'aucun vêtement n'a été conservé ? Par un proche par exemple, en souvenir de Zach ? insista Kate.

\- Non, rien du tout. J'ai donné tout ce qui lui appartenait. J'ai moi-même tout mis dans des cartons et tout déposé à l'association.

\- Bien. Merci, Mme Cox.

\- Ces pyjamas-là sont-ils aussi à Zach ? demanda Castle en sortant les deux autres petits vêtements.

\- Je ne crois pas non, ça ne me dit rien. Mais ça remonte à longtemps. Où avez-vous trouvé ces pyjamas ?

\- Braiden et Jason les portaient quand on a retrouvé leurs corps.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est horrible ! s'indigna Laura Cox, sous le choc.

\- Nous l'ignorons, justement, répondit Rick.

\- Merci de votre aide, Mme Cox. Au-revoir.

Kate et Rick prirent la direction de l'Eglise St Luke, dans West Village, pour aller interroger le père Daniels au sujet de cette association d'entraide, et des vêtements qui y sont déposés. En route, Beckett appela Shaw pour la tenir informée, et lui demander de prévenir le père Daniels de leur arrivée.

\- Ça nous éloigne de la piste d'Alexia, non ? fit Castle, en lançant à Kate un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais cela nous ramène encore à la communauté de St Luke. Ce qui n'exclut pas Alicia, bien au contraire. Cette fille est suffisamment maligne pour embrouiller les pistes.

\- Mais ça remonte à dix ans.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a dix ans les pyjamas ont atterri chez quelqu'un qui est devenu notre ravisseur, suggéra Kate, auquel cas il y a un autre détraqué dans la communauté finalement. Et Sorenson a raison.

\- Non, impossible qu'il ait raison. Ce serait un sacré hasard quand même que ça tombe sur le pyjama de Zach Cox. Et il n'y a pas de hasard, chaque élément fait partie de l'histoire.

\- Alors quelqu'un a volontairement volé ces pyjamas-là il y a dix ans avant leur distribution aux familles. Ce qui peut nous renvoyer à toute personne de l'entourage de Zach Cox, et donc à Alicia. Je suis pour cette théorie-là.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous embrouille volontairement ?

\- C'est fort probable. Selon Henton, elle prend un malin plaisir à se jouer de nous.

\- Mais elle avait 6 ans … Tu vois une gamine de 6 ans voler des vêtements ? fit Castle, en repensant à l'innocence de sa propre fille à cet âge-là.

\- Je ne sais pas. Moi à 6 ans, je faisais des colliers de perles et je changeais les couches de mes poupées …

\- Tu jouais à la poupée, toi ? demanda Rick, l'air étonné.

\- Oui, et alors ? sourit Kate. Pourquoi ? Ça te surprend ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je t'imaginais plutôt jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs …, fit Rick, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Très drôle ! J'y jouais aussi. Ce n'est pas incompatible, tu sais … On peut jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, et très bien changer les couches, lui répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Hum …, est-ce que je comprends bien le sens caché de cette phrase ? sourit Rick, en réfléchissant.

\- Je te laisse méditer à ce sujet, rigola Kate, avant de revenir au cœur de leur discussion. Pour ce qui concerne Alicia, elle était sûrement déjà très intelligente à l'âge de 6 ans, et peut-être aussi déjà détraquée.

Le père Daniels les attendait dans la cure, qui lui servait de bureau, à côté de l'église St Luke.

Bonjour, Mon Père. Lieutenant Beckett. Et voici Richard Castle, annonça Kate quand il les fit entrer.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Désolée de vous embêter de nouveau concernant cette affaire, ajouta Kate.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis content si je peux vous aider. Toute la communauté est sous le choc, et meurtrie. Asseyez-vous donc là, fit-il gentiment en désignant les chaises près de son bureau.

\- Merci.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? reprit-il en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

\- Nous aurions des questions à vous poser concernant l'association d'entraide. C'est vous qui vous en occupez ? demanda Kate.

\- Je préside l'association, mais au quotidien, une dizaine de bénévoles s'en occupent : ils gèrent la collecte et la distribution.

\- Et comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Les vêtements collectés sont rassemblés au magasin de l'association et les familles plus démunies peuvent venir quand elles en ont besoin.

\- C'est ouvert à tout le monde ?

\- En théorie, oui, enfin selon des critères de revenus bien-sûr. Mais ce sont toujours plus ou moins les mêmes familles qui fréquentent le magasin de l'association. Pourquoi ces questions ? s'étonna le père Daniels.

\- Il y a dix ans, au moment du décès de Zach Cox, sa mère a fait don de tous ses vêtements à l'association, expliqua Beckett.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit le père Daniels.

\- Le problème est que nous avons retrouvé un pyjama appartenant à Zach sur les lieux du crime. Et deux autres pyjamas qui sont probablement issus aussi de votre association.

\- Cela veut dire que …, commença-t-il, un peu choqué par cette révélation.

\- Oui, celui qui a tué les garçons a pris ces pyjamas dans votre magasin, ou se les est vu distribuer, expliqua Kate.

\- Où se trouve le « magasin » ? reprit Castle.

\- Sur Grove Street.

\- Vous avez déjà été cambriolé ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Il va nous falloir la liste de toutes les bénévoles et des familles qui avaient l'habitude de fréquenter l'association en 2004.

\- Je vais essayer de vous trouver tout cela, mais ça remonte à tellement longtemps.

\- Alicia Cox a pu avoir accès au magasin ?

\- Elle venait avec sa mère oui. Laura Cox était bénévole. Vous pensez qu'Alicia est mêlée à tout ça ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, lui répondit Beckett, ne préférant pas trop en révéler.

\- Merci, Mon Père.

\- De rien. Je vous fais parvenir cette liste rapidement, je vais devoir aller fouiller les archives de la paroisse.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, New-York._

Jordan Shaw arpentait la pièce de long en large. Beckett et Castle venaient de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris auprès de Laura Cox et du père Daniels. Et elle était plutôt agacée.

\- On a deux solutions : soit ce n'est pas Alicia Cox soit elle nous met sur une fausse piste, lâcha Shaw en se plantant devant la photo angélique d'Alicia qui s'affichait en plein milieu de l'écran.

\- Elle nous manipule, répondit Beckett, d'un air entendu.

\- Wade, reprit Shaw, trouvez-moi la liste des bénévoles de l'association et des familles qui la fréquentaient en 2004. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que le père Daniels nous les communique.

\- Ok.

\- Cette fille n'est pas clean, regardez-ça ! s'exclama Esposito, en montrant la vidéo sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- C'est quand ? demanda Beckett en regardant par-dessus son épaule les images qui défilaient.

\- Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, vers 3h.

\- Elle est à moitié dévêtue, constata Clayton.

\- On dirait que ses vêtements sont déchirés, elle s'est fait agressée vous croyez ? ajouta Ryan.

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est une actrice née, fit Beckett, elle sait sûrement qu'elle est filmée.

\- Elle aurait simulé une agression ? demanda Castle, l'air abasourdi.

\- Vous savez ce que je crois, fit Jordan Shaw en scrutant l'écran, cette fille prépare sa future défense. Toutes les nuits, meurtres ou pas, on la voit déambuler dans la rue entre minuit et demi et trois heures du matin. Comme un rituel. Un rituel qui n'aurait rien à voir avec notre affaire, histoire de semer le doute.

\- Elle se construit un alibi, comme si elle allait voir son petit-copain imaginaire toutes les nuits, continua Beckett.

\- Peut-être pas si imaginaire … D'ici peu, on risque de voir ce petit-copain tomber du ciel.

\- Et pour les pyjamas, c'est pareil. Je suis sûre que c'est volontaire, continua Beckett.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Rick, en se tournant vers Kate. Le tueur a appelé le 911 pour Tyler. Il savait qu'on trouverait la cabane. On s'est dit que c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun indice permettant de remonter à lui, expliqua Rick.

\- Sauf qu'on y a trouvé facilement un indice flagrant, enchaîna Kate

\- Jusque-là on n'avait rien … continua Rick.

\- Et tout d'un coup ce pyjama … fit Kate.

\- Qui nous renvoie de façon flagrante à Zack Cox … termina Rick.

Ils finissaient leurs phrases mutuelles en parfaite osmose, comme si tout avait disparu autour d'eux, enfermés dans leur bulle complice. Jordan Shaw et les gars assistaient au spectacle, l'une avec stupéfaction, les autres blasés.

\- C'était volontaire ! lancèrent-ils tous les deux en se souriant, le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre.

\- C'est flippant leur truc, hein ? fit Esposito à l'intention de Shaw.

\- Mignon plutôt, je dirais, sourit Shaw.

\- Mignon ? reprit Esposito en grimaçant.

\- Espo, occupe-toi donc de tes vidéos ! lui lança Beckett avec son regard noir.

\- En tout cas, fit Castle, le message est clair : « Attrape-moi si tu peux ». Elle sait qu'on la soupçonne, et nous envoie un indice pour nous satisfaire.

\- Juste au moment où on y croit, l'indice nous envoie dans une autre direction, continua Ryan.

\- Mais c'est une sacrée prise de risques de sa part, constata Beckett.

\- C'est ça qui l'amuse, justement, fit Shaw, elle en tire un plaisir narcissique.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un … fit Castle, son regard s'assombrissant tout d'un coup.

\- Tyson, répondit Ryan.

\- Aussi manipulatrice, perverse et invisible que lui, continua Rick.

\- Et Tyson … C'est quoi son jeu préféré ? demanda Beckett, tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Faire souffrir Castle, répondit Esposito comme une triste évidence.

\- A part ça ? demanda Beckett.

\- Désigner de faux coupables ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Si elle est aussi diabolique que lui, Alicia a prévu un suspect idéal qui va se retrouver accusé par les indices qu'elle sème, expliqua Beckett.

\- Le père Daniels, fit Ryan, elle avait cette lueur étrange dans le regard quand elle parlait de lui.

\- Le père Daniels ? s'étonna Jordan Shaw.

\- Beaucoup d'éléments nous ramènent à lui. Alicia l'a mentionné plusieurs fois, expliqua Kate.

\- Quand on l'a interrogée la première fois, elle a parlé du père Daniels comme l'une des personnes s'étant beaucoup occupée de Zach avant sa mort. Et c'est lui qui célébrait la messe d'enterrement, ajouta Esposito.

\- Et pendant son audition au poste, elle s'est plainte auprès de sa mère de tout ce que racontait le père Daniels, continua Beckett. Elle a l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

\- Et maintenant ce pyjama nous amène à l'association du père Daniels.

\- Elle sème des indices. Chacun de ses mots et de ses actes ont une signification. Cette fille a toujours un temps d'avance sur nous, conclut Shaw.

\- Quelle psychopathe … fit Rick, presque admiratif. Je pourrai en faire l'héroïne d'un nouveau roman. Je vois déjà le titre « Tueuse-née, de l'autre côté du miroir ».

-Oui, tu pourrais en faire ta muse aussi carrément ! lança Esposito. Ça nous ferait des vacances !

\- Tant que tu ne l'épouses pas ! lâcha Ryan avec un sourire moqueur.

Kate lui lança un regard sévère, et le sourire de Ryan disparut en un clin d'œil.

\- L'étape suivante de son petit jeu nous mènerait donc tout droit au père Daniels …, fit Shaw, toujours concentrée malgré les divagations des gars, faisant apparaître la photo du prêtre sur l'écran lumineux. Clayton, faites une recherche sur le père Daniels. Il faut rassembler tout ce qu'on a sur lui. Si c'est à lui qu'elle veut nous mener, il faut anticiper.

\- Ok.

\- Elle serait capable de faire accuser ce pauvre homme de Dieu, sans qu'on soit capable de l'innocenter ? demanda Castle, sans attendre forcément de réponse.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, Agent Shaw ! lança Victoria Gates en entrant dans la pièce, je viens d'avoir le Capitaine Clark au téléphone, les experts ont trouvé autre chose à Great Piece Meadows.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un peu plus haut dans la forêt, une maisonnette abandonnée, expliqua le Capitaine. Il y a des traces de sang. Les analyses sont en cours. Mais surtout des dizaines de cadavres et d'ossements de petits animaux.

\- Des animaux ? s'étonna Beckett.

\- Oui, des petits carnassiers : mulots, belettes, des chats aussi, continua Gates en lisant le rapport qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Des chats ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui les a tués ? demanda Shaw.

\- Plutôt qui, pour les cadavres les plus récents, d'après les experts, morts par strangulation, répondit Gates en lisant le rapport des scientifiques.

\- Ce malade a étranglé des bestioles ? Avant de passer à des petits garçons … s'indigna Castle, en prenant un air sombre.

\- Les ossements les plus anciens remontent à presque vingt ans d'après les premières observations, répondit Gates en lisant le rapport de la scientifique.

\- Ça remonte à son adolescence, voire même avant, fit remarquer Kate.

\- On a trouvé son repaire initial, continua Shaw.

\- S'il a tué des chats, il peut y avoir des plaintes qui ont été déposées, suggéra Gates.

\- Esposito, Ryan, lancez-moi une recherche sur tous les chats d'Hoboken portés disparus ou signalés morts ces vingt dernières années, ordonna Shaw.

\- Enquêter sur des chats étranglés …, on aura tout vu …, fit Ryan, peu motivé.

\- Ça va prendre des jours …, grogna Esposito.

\- Je sais bien. Alors commencez rapidement ! leur lança Jordan Shaw avec autorité.

\- Quant à vous Monsieur Castle ! J'ai à vous parler ! lança Gates fermement.

\- Euh … tout de suite ? fit Rick, l'air craintif.

\- Oui. Immédiatement, dans mon bureau ! reprit le Capitaine, avec son regard assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, mec ?! se moqua Ryan.

\- J'en connais un qui va finir au coin ! railla Esposito.

Gates les fusilla à leur tour de son regard perçant, et ils eurent vite fait de filer accomplir leur mission : trouver des chats étranglés.

Rick se leva pour suivre Gates, en jetant un regard un brin inquiet à Kate, qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 26**

 _Bureau du Capitaine Gates_

Victoria Gates l'avait fait asseoir face à elle, au bureau. Et elle le dévisageait d'un air furibond. Rick se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Etrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle le convoquait, il avait l'impression d'être replongé d'un seul coup plus de vingt ans en arrière, quand, au lycée, il passait plus de temps dans le bureau du proviseur qu'en classe. Cela lui rappelait quelques sueurs froides mémorables. Il la craignait toujours un peu. Elle avait un truc dans le regard quand elle était en colère qui vous glaçait le sang. Pourtant, il savait que derrière la femme autoritaire se cachait une femme de cœur, et que malgré ses coups de sang, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. A cet instant, une image lui traversa l'esprit : Victoria Gates et son mari virevoltant sur un rock endiablé, lors de la soirée qui avait suivi le mariage. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Gates le dévisagea, en enlevant ses lunettes, comme pour mieux lui lancer des éclairs furieux. Son sourire disparut aussi vite de son visage que, de sa tête, l'image de Gates faisant la toupie sur la piste de danse.

\- Monsieur Castle, on a reçu un appel d'une certaine Martha Rogers. Vous connaissez cette personne bien-sûr ? fit Gates, sur un ton plein d'ironie.

\- Que vous voulait donc ma mère ? Un souci ? demanda Rick, feignant l'étonnement.

\- Il se trouve, figurez-vous, que Martha s'est étonnée de voir un officier en civil l'épier ce midi alors qu'elle sortait de son école.

\- Quelqu'un épiait ma mère ? Vous êtes sûre ? fit Rick, avec un air pantois qui ne trompa pas le Capitaine.

\- Oui, je suis sûre ! asséna Gates.

\- Parce que bon, elle est un peu … farfelue … et elle est comédienne, alors elle aime bien se faire remarquer dès fois.

\- Ça doit être de famille, je suppose ! Il se trouve que votre chère mère a reconnu l'officier Karpowski, qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser au poste.

Rick se maudit d'avoir envoyé Karpowski sur cette mission. Si sa mère l'avait reconnue, elle s'était forcément douté qu'il était derrière tout ça. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès d'appeler Gates pour qu'il se fasse taper sur les doigts. Elle pouvait être roublarde quand elle voulait. Ou alors, elle était déterminée à protéger son secret par tous les moyens. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il finirait par savoir.

\- Ah ? Karpowski suivait ma mère ? fit-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Monsieur Castle, arrêtez de jouer l'incrédule ! lança Gates, haussant brusquement le ton. Je m'étais dit, avec espoir, que le mariage vous assagirait. Il s'avère, de toute évidence, que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez payé Karpowski pour suivre votre pauvre mère ?

\- Euh … non.

\- Vous savez, j'en ai fait parler des plus durs à cuire !

\- Je ne l'ai pas payé. Je lui ai juste demandé gentiment, mais c'est parce que j'étais inquiet, finit par avouer Rick.

\- Inquiet ? Vous vous moquez du monde ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas flic ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne perds pas de vu ce détail.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune mission à confier à aucun de mes hommes, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, désolé. Ma mère avait l'air fâchée ?

\- Votre mère est le dernier de vos soucis. Ne croyez pas qu'en étant marié au lieutenant Beckett, cela vous protège.

\- Non, bien-sûr.

\- Monsieur Castle, puisque vous vous prenez pour un flic et vous plaisez à donner des ordres à mes officiers, je vais moi-aussi vous considérer comme tel, et prendre à votre encontre une sanction disciplinaire.

\- Une sanction disciplinaire ? s'étonna Rick, d'un air inquiet.

Même si Gates avait fini par accepter sa présence, une part de lui craignait quand même, qu'un jour, à bout de patience, elle finisse par lui interdire de suivre Kate.

\- Oui, dès que l'enquête sera finie. Vos élucubrations pourraient nous être encore utiles pour résoudre cette affaire.

\- Quel genre de sanction disciplinaire si je peux me permettre ?

\- Vous verrez en temps et en heure. D'ici là, j'ose espérer, au moins que vous vous tiendrez à carreau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien-sûr, Capitaine.

\- Bien. Déguerpissez de mon bureau maintenant.

Victoria Gates le regarda partir ravie de son effet. Certes, Richard Castle n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête, et avait enfreint les règles. Mais intérieurement, elle devait reconnaître que ses bêtises la faisaient souvent sourire, du moins quand elle n'était pas directement visée. Quand elle avait eu Martha au téléphone ce matin, elles avaient toutes deux planifié cette entourloupe qu'elles comptaient lui jouer. C'est Martha qui avait eu l'idée, exaspérée par l'idée que son fils puisse la faire suivre pour enquêter sur sa vie privée. En tout cas, il avait l'air de mordre à l'hameçon.

* * *

Cabinet du Dr Tucker, Hoboken, New-Jersey, 19h30.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas très envie de parler. Mais c'était son rendez-vous hebdomadaire, et il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait continuer à voir Carrie et Aileen, il avait obligation, sur décision du juge aux affaires familiales, de suivre une thérapie. Cela faisait suite au fait qu'un jour, hors de lui il avait menacé Jodie de l'étrangler. Ce n'était rien qu'une menace, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Par contre, il l'avait giflée violemment, et depuis elle avait peur pour les filles, même s'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elles.

Il avait fini par s'habituer au Dr Tucker et à ses questions. Il se sentait toujours un peu plus léger quand il sortait de son cabinet. La psychanalyse avait peut-être une utilité finalement. Les séances dans son cabinet faisaient partie des rares moments où il sentait l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre s'apaiser.

\- Doug, si nous parlions aujourd'hui de vos parents, fit le Dr Tucker, gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de cuir.

\- Moins il y en a à dire, plus c'est intéressant. Votre mère est partie quand vous aviez 4 ans, c'est bien cela ? Vous avez des souvenirs d'elle ?

\- Très peu. Elle était belle, brune, avec de longs cheveux. Très jeune aussi.

En prononçant ses mots, il réalisa qu'Alicia ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, du moins physiquement. Il s'étonna de n'avoir jamais fait le rapprochement, mais ce lien lui déplut. Vu la façon dont il couchait avec Alicia, si cette pulsion avait un rapport avec l'absence de sa mère quand il était petit, il devait être un peu tordu.

\- Quelle image vous reste-t-il d'elle ? reprit le Dr Tucker.

\- Je me souviens surtout de son parfum, assez envoûtant. Elle me faisait dormir près d'elle dans le grand lit à l'époque. J'ai plus la mémoire de sensations que de choses concrètes.

\- Pourquoi votre mère est-elle partie ?

\- Papa la frappait souvent. Je pense qu'elle n'a plus supporté.

\- Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas emmenée avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Papa disait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle m'avait abandonné.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle ne vous aimait pas ?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Alors pourquoi vous a-t-elle laissé ?

\- J'étais trop encombrant peut-être, et elle était trop jeune.

\- Vous lui en voulez ?

\- Non, répondit-il comme une évidence, de toute façon elle est morte peu de temps après.

\- Et votre père, quel rapport aviez-vous avec lui ? continua le Dr Tucker.

\- Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup. Il travaillait tout le temps.

\- Il pouvait être violent avec vous ?

\- Parfois, il lui arrivait de me mettre une bonne raclée.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il réfléchit une seconde, hésitant à tout raconter. Le Dr Tucker allait le prendre pour un pervers.

\- Un jour, il m'a surpris dans le placard, se lança-t-il. Je me cachais là pour le regarder s'envoyer en l'air avec des filles.

\- Pourquoi le regardiez-vous ?

\- Au début, c'était par curiosité, parce que j'entendais du bruit depuis ma chambre. Mais à force je me suis habitué à le regarder. J'aimais le pouvoir qu'il avait sur ces femmes.

\- Le pouvoir ? s'étonna le Dr Tucker.

\- Oui, il les faisait crier. Parfois il tenait leur gorge entre sa main. Ça avait l'air grisant.

Il préféra ne pas en dire plus sur l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'époque, quand il observait son père, caché derrière les persiennes du placard. Il n'avait jamais connu de fille qui accepte qu'il lui fasse ce qu'il avait vu son père faire. Sauf Alicia.

\- Cela vous choquait ?

\- Non.

\- Votre père n'a jamais refait sa vie ?

\- Non. Les filles défilaient dans son lit. Mais je ne les revoyais jamais en général.

\- Vous auriez voulu les revoir ?

\- Oui. J'aurais voulu qu'il y en ait une qui reste vraiment, qui s'occupe de moi comme ma mère l'aurait fait. J'essayais d'être gentil, de leur faire plaisir, je leur offrais des cadeaux.

\- Quel genre de cadeaux ?

\- Je leur ramenais des chats.

\- Des chats ? fit le Dr Tucker, avec une moue étonnée.

\- Oui, j'aimais bien jouer à attraper les chats. Mais elles s'en fichaient de mes chats.

\- Comment réagissiez-vous face à leur désintérêt ?

De nouveau, il hésita à répondre. Il savait bien que le Dr Tucker n'allait pas trouver très sain d'esprit qu'il étrangle des chats. Personne ne pouvait comprendre de toute façon. Il l'avait compris très tôt, quand, vers l'âge de huit ans, il avait ramené une souris qu'il avait étranglée, dans son sac d'école pour le montrer au seul enfant qui acceptait de jouer avec lui. Ce dernier avait poussé des cris d'horreur, alertant toute l'école. A partir de ce jour, non content d'être déjà celui qui avait perdu sa mère d'une overdose, il était devenu le gamin bizarre qui tue des souris. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer ses expériences morbides sur les animaux.

Il réfléchit une seconde encore. Le Dr Tucker lui avait dit le premier jour qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Et après tout, il n'était plus à une personne près qui le trouve bizarre.

\- J'étranglais les chats, finit-il par dire, le plus normalement du monde.

* * *

 _Jersey Medical Center, New-Jersey, 20 h._

Beckett et Castle remontaient Grand Street à pied pour tenter une arrivée discrète à l'hôpital. Même si Tyler Benett avait été annoncé mort, il y a avait toujours des journalistes qui traînaient aux abords de l'hôpital, tentant de glaner des informations auprès des secouristes. Tyler n'était pas réveillé, mais Kate souhaitait interroger les médecins concernant les blessures qu'il avait subies, et par la même occasion prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Une sanction disciplinaire, tu te rends compte ? lança Castle, prenant un air estomaqué.

\- Oui, fit Kate, mais tu l'as bien cherché !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, Castle, tu verras bien. Il fallait y penser avant, répondit Kate.

\- Et si elle m'interdit de venir au poste ? Si on ne peut plus être ensemble ?

\- Et bien tu passeras bien plus de temps à écrire, et moi j'aurai plein de choses à te raconter ! s'exclama Kate d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, et la regarda, en prenant son air tristounet.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle… Dieu seul sait ce qu'Iron Gates a prévu pour m'achever, continua-t-il sur un ton plaintif, m'obliger à suivre un vieux flic véreux, m'affecter aux archives, me radier à vie du poste …

\- Arrête de stresser, elle ne t'empêchera pas de venir au poste. Allez, viens ! lui lança-t-elle, ravie, malgré tout, que Gates arrive à lui faire un peu peur.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? demanda-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

\- Parce qu'elle t'aime bien au fond. Elle veut juste marquer le coup, et elle a bien raison.

\- Si tu le dis …

\- D'ailleurs, je devrais moi-aussi prendre une sanction disciplinaire à ton encontre. Pour insubordination.

\- Si ta sanction implique des menottes, je veux bien !

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! sourit-elle alors qu'ils passaient la porte du hall de l'hôpital.

Ils savaient précisément où ils devaient se rendre pour trouver la chambre de Tyler Benett, et prirent l'ascenseur pour le quatrième étage. Des mesures draconiennes avaient dû être prises pour protéger le secret. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. La chambre de l'enfant avait été placée au beau milieu du service de maternité, un endroit où aucun journaliste curieux ne viendrait mettre son nez. Pour le personnel médical, excepté le médecin-chef en charge de son dossier, Tyler s'appelait Sam, et avait été renversé par une voiture.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, presque vide à cette heure-là, ne croisant que quelques jeunes pères aux sourires radieux. Comme prévu, après l'angle du couloir, ils tombèrent sur l'officier en civil chargé d'assurer la protection de Tyler.

\- Bonsoir. Lieutenant Beckett, lui annonça Kate en lui montrant son badge, l'agent Shaw a dû vous prévenir de notre arrivée.

\- Oui. Bonsoir.

\- Le petit est réveillé ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Son père est avec le Dr Ellis, dans la chambre.

\- Ok, merci. On va attendre qu'il sorte, répondit Kate, n'osant pas entrer à l'improviste.

Ils rejoignirent le couloir principal, pour s'asseoir et patienter, en observant la douce agitation de ce début de soirée. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une infirmière en sortit poussant le lit d'une jeune maman, son nouveau-né dans les bras, serré contre elle, qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Kate regarda la mère et son enfant passer devant eux, les cris du bébé résonnant dans tout son être. Cela lui fit une sensation bizarre, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une sensation à la fois douce et chaleureuse, et en même temps angoissée qui l'aurait presque poussée instinctivement à avoir envie de consoler ce bébé.

\- Ah les cris d'un nouveau-né, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était unique …, fit Castle, songeur.

\- Unique ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui, passé quelques semaines, ils ne pleurent plus comme ça, avec cet instinct un peu animal, cette rage, expliqua Rick, de son air expérimenté.

\- C'est touchant …

\- Quoi ?

\- Les cris de ce bébé … ça fait quelque chose, se risqua Kate, n'osant trop en dévoiler, même à lui, sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant ce bébé pleurer.

\- Normal, c'est l'instinct animal ça aussi. Les femmes sont programmées pour être en alerte quand un bébé pleure, lâcha Rick comme une évidence.

\- T'es sérieux ? Ou tu te moques de moi ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Non, non, c'est sérieux. C'est physiologique. C'est pour ça que la nuit les femmes entendent quand le bébé pleure, et pas les hommes, en général. Enfin, moi si, je te rassure.

\- C'est super macho ta théorie, fit Kate, perplexe.

\- En tout cas, ça marche. Tu l'as vu toi-même, constata Rick.

\- Oui, enfin jusqu'à récemment, les bébés qui pleurent ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Rick la regarda, un peu surpris par cette dernière phrase et sur les mots qu'elle avait utilisés. « Jusqu'à récemment ».

\- Et maintenant ça te fait quelque chose ? reprit-il cherchant à en savoir plus.

\- Apparemment, oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est étrange. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre « jusqu'à récemment » et « maintenant » ? demanda Rick en essayant d'éclaircir ce mystère.

\- Rien de particulier pourtant. Ah si, je me suis mariée avec toi, j'oublie toujours ce détail, rigola Kate.

\- Tu te maries avec moi, et soudain, tu deviens plus sensible aux pleurs des bébés, résuma Rick, en réfléchissant.

Se pourrait-il que Kate commence à avoir envie d'un bébé ? Enfin, vraiment envie. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou, mais ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé non plus jusqu'à présent. Comme si cela était évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'un jour ils auraient des enfants. Il sentait que Kate n'était pas encore prête, et que beaucoup de questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa propre tête. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé faire s'entrechoquer toutes leurs interrogations.

\- Tu as bien résumé, reprit-elle en le regardant avec son air malicieux.

\- Tout cela est bien mystérieux.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que l'idée fait son chemin, petit à petit. Ah ! Dr Ellis ! lança Kate en se levant pour aller à la rencontre du médecin qui sortait de la chambre de Tyler.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Docteur. Lieutenant Beckett, et voici Richard Castle.

\- Bonsoir.

\- On vient prendre des nouvelles de … Sam.

\- Il va bien. Sa dernière opération s'est bien passée, mais il va falloir du temps pour que sa jambe se remette. On a diminué les sédatifs, il devrait se réveiller bientôt, expliqua le Dr Ellis.

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera en mesure de répondre à nos questions ? demanda Rick.

\- Oui. Le traumatisme est léger. Les scanners n'ont rien révélé d'anormal. Ce petit n'aura pas de séquelles.

\- Vous avez une explication pour ses blessures ? continua Kate.

\- C'est la conséquence d'une chute de trois ou quatre mètres. Je pense qu'il est tombé tout seul. Si on l'avait poussé, le petit aurait essayé d'amortir sa chute en mettant les mains en avant. Là il n'y a aucune blessure aux bras. Il est tombé sans vraiment réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ok. Donc ça confirme qu'il courait certainement pour fuir le tueur.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Le taux de morphine était faible, l'injection devait remonter à plusieurs heures avant que vous le retrouviez. Il avait aussi des marques de pression autour du cou.

\- Une marque de corde ?

\- Non, plutôt la pression d'une main je pense.

\- Le gars a essayé de l'étrangler avec sa main. Il a dû serrer vraiment fort pour que la marque reste, constata Rick.

\- S'il est capable d'étrangler de la main, pourquoi a-t-il utilisé une ficelle pour Jason et Braiden ? s'interrogea Kate.

\- Il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être que pour lui, avec la ficelle, c'était radical, il voulait les tuer. Avec la main, ce n'était peut-être qu'une partie de son jeu, pour l'effrayer. Comme il le faisait avec les bestioles …, suggéra Rick.

\- Quelle horreur …, murmura le Dr Ellis.

\- Merci Docteur, fit Kate, réalisant qu'ils discutaient du mode opératoire d'un tueur devant un médecin.

\- Repassez demain matin, le petit devrait être réveillé. Vous pourrez l'interroger.

\- Merci, au-revoir.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 21 heures._

Ils étaient rentrés pour le dernier compte-rendu de la journée. Pour tout le monde, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Wade et Clayton, attablés devant une pile de dossiers, baillaient à tour de rôle. Rick se demandait combien ces deux-là avaient avalé de thermos de cafés et de beignets depuis leur arrivée. Mais il se devait de reconnaître qu'ils étaient très investis dans leur mission, et que depuis plusieurs jours, ils avaient à peine pris le temps de se reposer. Devant l'écran translucide, Esposito et Ryan regardaient les informations défiler. La matrice du FBI tournait toujours en boucle pour trouver une correspondance la plus proche possible du profil revu par le Dr Henton au cours de la journée. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ce joujou du FBI n'était pas si magique que ça.

\- Bien, fit Shaw, en entrant dans la pièce. Un dernier bilan, et repos. Lieutenant Beckett, vous avez pu voir Tyler ?

\- Non, demain matin, répondit Kate. Par contre, d'après le médecin, le tueur aurait essayé de l'étrangler de ses mains. Tyler avait une marque autour du cou.

\- Ça nous rapprocherait de son passif avec les chats.

\- Justement Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, où en êtes-vous ? reprit Shaw.

\- Euh … je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de chats qui disparaissaient, répondit Ryan.

\- Et surtout que les gens les signalaient aux flics …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Pour l'instant, pas trouvé de signalement de mort suspecte pour des matous. Mais l'ordi cherche toujours. Si chat étranglé il y a, on le trouvera, fit Ryan.

\- Ok. Qui reste cette nuit ? demanda Shaw.

\- Moi, fit Ryan. Jenny est partie quelques jours chez ses parents avec Sarah Grace. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester.

\- Merci, mon pote. A charge de revanche ! lui lança Esposito, qui avait l'intention de rejoindre Lanie ce soir.

\- Wade ? continua Shaw.

\- Euh … oui, fit-il en sursautant comme tiré de son sommeil.

\- L'association du père Daniels ?

\- J'ai la liste des bénévoles. Ils étaient neuf en 2004. Rien de suspect apparemment.

\- Ok. Demain dès 8h, vous allez les interroger. Et pour les familles ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Le père Daniels est toujours à la recherche des informations. Apparemment, les archives de la paroisse sont encore plus mal rangées que celles de la police.

\- Clayton, le père Daniels ?

\- Il est clean. Quelqu'un de bien. Que des compliments de ses ouailles. Il est très investi auprès de chacun des membres de la communauté, gère l'association d'entraide, supervise les cours de catéchisme, organise des voyages pour les enfants. Totalement dévoué à son église.

-Il va falloir aller le voir pour anticiper sur ses alibis, constata Beckett. Il faut qu'il nous dise où il était tous les jours depuis jeudi. Si Alicia veut nous mener à lui comme suspect, on doit avoir de quoi l'innocenter avant même qu'on l'accuse.

\- Clayton, allez le trouver demain matin dès l'aube.

-Ok.

\- Allez, tout le monde va se reposer ! lança Shaw. Lieutenant Ryan, on vous confie la maison ?

\- Oui, pas de souci. Je gère, sourit-il.

\- Ryan, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ? fit Castle.

\- Non, non ! C'est mon jour de bonté. Profitez-en. Et puis, je ne suis pas tout seul, Gates reste aussi.

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, lui lança Rick avec un petit sourire en coin.

Wade et Clayton ne se firent pas prier, c'était leur première vraie soirée de repos depuis jeudi dernier. Ils filèrent en vitesse rejoindre leur hôtel. De même, pour Esposito, qui semblait étrangement pressé.

Jordan, Kate et Rick rejoignirent le couloir tout en discutant.

\- Vous rentrez à l'hôtel ? demanda Beckett.

\- Oui. Vous voyez je me repose moi-aussi ! lança Jordan avec un sourire.

\- Ça vous dit de venir dîner à la maison ? proposa Kate.

Elle aimait bien Jordan Shaw. Malgré son côté agent fédéral. Elle était d'une bienveillance, et d'une détermination qu'elle admirait.

\- Je ne sais pas, je comptais relire certains dossiers, fit-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Allez, agent Shaw, il faut savoir lâcher prise ! lança Castle.

\- Bon … pourquoi pas ? Mais, qui cuisine ? répondit Shaw, après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Moi, pour satisfaire ces dames ! lança Rick.

 **Chapitre 27**

 _Loft, 22 h._

En arrivant au loft, Jordan Shaw s'était isolée quelques minutes dans le bureau de Castle pour appeler sa fille. C'était son rituel, tous les soirs, et même loin, sur une enquête, elle ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

Rick avait investi la cuisine, prêt à se lancer dans la préparation d'un dîner improvisé. Kate s'occupait de leur servir du vin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes préparer ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il inspectait le contenu du réfrigérateur.

\- Je réfléchis …, répondit Rick, en attrapant des œufs.

\- Ne te lance pas dans un de tes plats délirants, fit Kate avec un sourire, en remplissant un verre de vin rouge.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire confiance, assura-t-il en venant se coller contre son dos pour l'enlacer, glissant ses mains sur son ventre et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Pour certaines choses, non, je ne peux pas te faire confiance, justement !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

\- C'est n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver l'inspiration culinaire, sourit Kate en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour mieux savourer la bouche de son homme contre son cou.

\- Non …, mais j'avais envie d'un petit câlin, sourit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu pourrais faire tes spaghettis à la carbonara, c'est vite fait, et j'adore, continua Kate, en joignant ses mains aux siennes, délicatement posées sur son ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas très original … si j'ajoutais du choc…

\- Non ! Ne rajoute rien, on a juste faim ! le coupa Kate en riant.

Jordan Shaw raccrocha, quitta le bureau de Castle pour les rejoindre. Tout en téléphonant, elle les avait aperçus, enlacés derrière l'îlot central, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les côtoyer dans l'intimité. Toute profiler et experte en gestuelle qu'elle était, elle n''aurait pas imaginé Beckett ainsi. Celle qu'elle penserait tout en retenue, en pudeur, en réserve était une autre femme dans les bras de Castle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, si libérée, si radieuse, si tendrement amoureuse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait encore en tête la Beckett d'il y a quelques années, et qu'elle était aujourd'hui magnifiquement transformée.

\- Des spaghettis, Agent Shaw, ça vous convient ? demanda Castle, en la voyant arriver.

\- C'est parfait !

\- Allez, Castle, au boulot ! fit Kate en s'échappant de ses bras.

Elle tendit à Shaw un verre de vin.

\- Venez, on va papoter !

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, laissant Rick aux fourneaux.

\- Votre fille va bien ?

\- Oui, elle est en pleine forme. Elle grandit et a du mal à aller se coucher le soir. Il faut négocier !

\- Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ?

\- Presque onze ans. Bientôt une ado … Elle ne va pas tarder à m'en faire baver, constata Shaw.

\- Il y a des chances …, répondit Kate en souriant.

\- Alors, dites-moi Beckett, quand avez-vous fini par craquer ? demanda Shaw, avec son air malicieux.

\- Craquer ?

\- Oui, pour les beaux yeux de votre écrivain.

\- Elle a toujours été dingue de moi ! lança Rick qui entendait tout depuis la cuisine.

\- Castle, tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter ! le sermonna gentiment Kate.

\- C'est difficile de ne pas entendre, je suis là !

\- Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant que je le supporte à la maison en plus du poste …, reprit Kate en souriant.

\- Pas trop difficile de travailler avec son mari ? Moi je ne pourrais pas …

\- Disons qu'il m'exaspère régulièrement, mais il m'est toujours très utile pour résoudre une affaire ou deux …

\- Pffff une affaire ou deux …, marmonna Rick, dans leur dos.

\- On a trouvé notre équilibre ainsi. J'aurais du mal à me passer de sa présence au boulot, maintenant, mais ne lui répétez pas, continua Kate, d'un air espiègle.

\- J'entends tout !

\- Occupe-toi de tes pâtes, Castle !

\- Votre mari n'est pas flic ? reprit-elle.

\- Non, il est enseignant. Rien à voir ! Cela lui permet d'avoir du temps pour s'occuper de Lilly. Je peux me reposer entièrement sur lui de ce côté-là.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être souvent loin de lui ?

\- Non, c'est notre équilibre à nous, sourit Shaw. On a besoin d'être séparés pour mieux se retrouver, sinon on passe notre temps à nous chamailler. On n'a pas ce côté fusionnel que vous avez avec Castle.

\- Vous nous trouvez fusionnels ?

Kate n'avait jamais réfléchi à leur relation dans ce sens. Pour elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin d'être ensemble, et les rares fois où ils avaient dû être séparés plusieurs jours, cela avait été douloureux à vivre.

\- Evidemment. Le plus bel exemple c'est votre truc magique ... qui épate et fait flipper votre entourage. Si ce n'est pas fusionnel, ça … Mais vous êtes adorables, sourit Shaw, je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être trompée il y a quelques années. J'aurais presque été déçue que vous ne soyez pas ensemble !

Kate était touchée par les propos de Jordan Shaw, parce qu'elle les savait sincères. Cette femme faisait preuve depuis le début d'une bienveillance incroyable envers elle.

\- Je reconnais que vous nous aviez bien « profilés ». Comment avez-vous su d'ailleurs ?

\- Disons que j'avais lu _Heat Wave_ avant de vous rencontrer …

\- Encore une fan …, lança Castle, d'un air blasé.

\- Alors quand je suis tombée sur Rook et Nikki en chair et en os, je n'ai pas été surprise.

\- C'était de la fiction ! s'exclama Castle.

\- Oui, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait laisser croire, répondit Shaw, comme si Rick n'était pas là à quelques mètres d'elles-deux. La fiction était toute relative. Ce bouquin c'était un véritable exutoire à son envie de vous. Pensez à la page 105.

\- Vous connaissez la page 105 ?! s'étonna Rick, comme s'il découvrait l'universalité de ses talents d'écrivain.

\- Tout le monde connaît la page 105. Quand on pense que Nikki, c'est vous, et que Rook, c'est lui, franchement ! Et il l'a écrite en sachant très bien que vous la liriez. Cette page est une déclaration d'amour à elle toute seule. Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous a rien fait de le lire !

\- Sans commentaire, fit Kate en rougissant et repensant à la page 105, qui l'avait émoustillée le premier jour où elle l'avait lue.

\- Vous savez que je vous entends ? fit Rick en commençant à mettre la table.

\- En tout cas, Castle, ça confirme ce que j'ai toujours dit, tu as craqué le premier ! lança Kate.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! fit Shaw, rieuse. Je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez dit, Beckett, à cette époque-là, ou plutôt ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit quand je vous ai posé cette fameuse question.

Kate se souvenait très bien de cette question. Shaw lui avait demandé si la relation qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là lui suffisait. Elle se souvenait très bien aussi, ne pas avoir répondu.

\- Ah Ah Ah ! On va tout savoir ! Elle était folle de moi déjà, n'est-ce pas ? fanfaronna Rick.

\- Pas besoin de vous répondre, Castle, vous le savez très bien ! s'exclama Shaw.

\- Allez mesdames, c'est prêt ! lança-t-il en posant le plat au milieu de la table.

Elles se levèrent pour s'installer à table, humant la délicieuse odeur des spaghettis.

\- Alors ? demanda Rick, en les regardant goûter leur première fourchette de pâtes.

\- Extra, comme toujours, sourit Kate.

\- Hum …, c'est très bon, Castle. Vous êtes donc aussi cordon-bleu !

\- Oui, enfin quand on surveille ce qu'il fait, parce qu'il n'y a pas que pour les enquêtes qu'il a des idées farfelues, répondit Kate.

\- Même pas vrai …, fit Rick, faussement boudeur.

\- Ah oui ? Ton omelette aux chamallows m'a soulevé le cœur la dernière fois, et tes raviolis au chocolat, n'en parlons même pas ! s'exclama Kate en souriant.

\- Tout ce que je fais est délicieux, c'est juste que tout le monde n'est pas à même d'apprécier ma cuisine, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard rieur.

\- Vous ne vous vous ennuyez jamais au moins tous les deux, constata Shaw en riant.

\- Non, répondirent-ils tous les deux d'une seule et même voix.

Shaw les regarda, le sourire rivé aux lèvres. Elle était profiler depuis longtemps, depuis toujours presque. Elle savait déceler le fond de l'âme de bien des gens. Ce truc qu'ils faisaient, devançant les pensées de l'un et l'autre, finissant mutuellement leurs phrases, répondant la même chose au même moment, était révélateur d'une complicité étonnante.

\- Tu te rends compte, c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit un agent du FBI ! lança Rick.

Le portable de Shaw vibra, elle l'attrapa pour lire le message.

\- C'est Sorenson. Tout est ok. Alicia Cox est chez elle depuis 19h. Rien à signaler. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit, vous avez déjà travaillé avec Sorenson ?

\- Oui, fit Kate, il y a quelques années maintenant.

\- S'ils n'avaient fait que travailler …, murmura Castle.

\- Castle ne porte pas Sorenson dans son cœur, ajouta Beckett en riant.

\- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer ! s'exclama Shaw, sachant, sans même poser davantage de questions, la raison pour laquelle Castle n'aimait pas Sorenson.

\- Dites, maintenant qu'on dine ensemble, on est un peu une famille, tenta Rick, vous nous prêteriez votre écran magique ?

\- Non ! Toujours pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, vous êtes tenace !

\- Il est trop habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on lui dit non !

\- Allez, je vous prête ma Ferrari en échange !

\- Je suis incorruptible, Castle.

\- Bon, alors je vous sers à boire ? demanda Rick en voyant le verre de Shaw vide.

\- Oui, merci. Mais vous n'aurez pas mon écran pour autant.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre à profiler alors ? Ça pourrait m'être utile, continua Castle tout en mangeant ses pâtes.

\- T'être utile ? Qui veux-tu profiler ? s'étonna Kate, suspicieuse.

\- Euh … personne …, balbutia-t-il, comme un gamin.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ta mère, Castle …

\- Non, non … C'est juste pour … mon enrichissement personnel. Ça pourrait me servir pour un roman !

\- Tu parles, je te connais.

\- Comment faites-vous pour profiler les gens ? continua Rick, sans tenir compte des remarques de Kate.

\- Il faut être attentif au moindre geste, depuis les mouvements du corps, jusqu'aux mimiques du visage et aux mots utilisés. Tout a un sens, c'est une véritable science, commença à expliquer Shaw.

\- Vous pourriez me montrer ? Me faire une petite démonstration ? demanda Rick, tout en avalant une gorgée de vin.

\- Castle, on n'est plus au boulot là, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de profiler ! s'indigna Kate.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, fit Shaw. Qui je prends comme cobaye ?

\- Beckett, fit Rick.

\- Castle, répondit Kate.

\- Solidarité féminine oblige. Je vais analyser certaines de vos attitudes, Castle, vous allez comprendre. Je peux dire tout ce que je perçois ? s'assura Shaw avant de se lancer.

\- Oui, je n'ai ni secret ni tabou, fit Rick, comme s'il n'avait peur de rien.

\- Ok. Premièrement : votre regard pour Kate trahit à chaque instant l'amour éperdu, et je ne mâche pas mes mots, que vous lui portez.

\- Ça commence fort, fit Kate, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Vous l'admirez, vous la cherchez du regard en permanence, quêtant son approbation, son sourire, sa tendresse ou son inquiétude, son angoisse au cas où elle aurait besoin de vous. Vous pourriez passer des heures à la contempler, sans être rassasié d'elle. Vous ne la regardez pas juste parce que vous la désirez, vous la regardez parce que vous l'aimez inconditionnellement. Elle pourrait vous planter un couteau dans le cœur, que vous l'aimeriez encore. Elle a été votre muse littéraire, elle est maintenant la muse de votre vie.

\- C'est joliment dit, sourit Rick en lançant un regard attendri à Kate, un peu abasourdi d'avoir été aussi bien cerné par quelqu'un qui le côtoyait depuis deux jours seulement.

Kate était tout aussi ébahie que lui. Elle savait tout cela, bien-sûr, mais l'entendre exprimer par des mots, qui plus est, par une personne extérieure à leur couple, avait fait chavirer son cœur.

\- Je continue ? demanda Shaw, en regardant l'air ému de Kate.

\- Oui, allez-y, on peut tout entendre ! lança Rick.

\- Ok. Vous aimez glisser dans les conversations des sous-entendus concernant vos performances sexuelles.

\- Je ne raconte pas nos exploits sexuels ! s'exclama Rick, l'air faussement indigné.

\- Si, tu le fais ! lança Kate. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lâcher des informations croustillantes !

\- Vous ne les racontez pas, Castle, mais vous les suggérez, tout spécialement auprès de vos collègues masculins. Je vous ai entendu sous mes airs concentrés ! Vous témoignez ainsi du fait que non seulement, vous êtes sexuellement comblé, mais vous affichez votre bonheur et votre fierté de combler votre partenaire. Les soupirs exaspérés ou gênés de votre muse ne viennent que confirmer les faits : entre vous, le sexe doit être extatique.

\- Waouh ! En effet, c'est …

\- Euh … on peut peut-être passer à autre chose, fit Kate, gênée, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Jordan Shaw commençait à lui faire peur. C'était flippant d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un capable de déceler le moindre de vos sentiments et de vos émotions, et d'en déduire des choses jusque sur votre vie sexuelle.

\- Vous voyez, constata Shaw, esquissant un sourire entendu. Je continue encore ?

\- Oui ! lança Rick.

\- Hum … ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire …, fit Kate, de plus en plus gênée de constater à quel point Shaw arrivait à les percer à jour.

\- Si, c'est trop cool ! fit Rick, comme un gamin excité par un nouveau jeu.

\- Alors une dernière petite chose : quand Kate est restée auprès de Tyler en attendant les secours, vous avez vu en elle quelque chose de différent. Si moi je l'ai vu, vous l'avez vu aussi. Les gestes de Beckett envers Tyler n'étaient pas ceux d'un flic, ni de votre femme, ni de votre amante … mais ceux de la mère que vous avez vue en elle. Et ça, ça vous a ému au plus profond de vous-même, et peut-être même que ça vous a rassuré, un peu comme si l'instinct animal qui est en vous, vous disait : ma partenaire saura enfanter.

Castle lança un regard à Kate, l'air sidéré. Il vit qu'elle était surtout sous le coup de la révélation faite par Shaw.

\- Comment avez-vous pu voir tout ça ? Enfin, les gestes de Kate, ok, mais lire dans mes pensées. Vous êtes médium en fait ? Vous vous connectez aux âmes de vos cibles ?

\- Non, rigola Shaw, je suis juste profiler. J'interprète, et je me trompe rarement.

\- Ça fait flipper ! Au tour de Beckett, maintenant ! lança Rick, tout excité.

\- Euh … non, non ça va aller ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon âme soit dévoilée !

\- Vous pourriez faire ça pour ma mère ? demanda Castle, enthousiaste.

\- Votre mère ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Non, Castle, Shaw ne profilera pas ta mère. Inutile de rêver, fit Kate, coupant court à ses espoirs.

\- A cet instant-là, la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur une Martha rayonnante.

\- Mère ! Déjà là ! s'exclama Rick, redoutant un peu la réaction de sa mère suite à la filature de ce midi.

\- Bonsoir les enfants ! lança Martha en s'approchant de la table, l'air de rien. Oh mais je vous dérange, vous êtes en plein dîner.

\- Non, non, Martha, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous présente l'Agent Jordan Shaw.

\- Bonsoir, fit Shaw.

\- Enchantée. Je suis la mère de … cet énergumène ..., répondit Martha en désignant Rick d'un regard sombre.

\- Merci, mère … je suis touché par tant d'amour …

\- Vous avez dîné Martha ? Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? demanda gentiment Kate.

\- Merci, Katherine. J'ai déjà la panse bien remplie, répondit Martha en s'asseyant dans le canapé pour se déchausser, alors que nous vaut l'honneur d'accueillir un agent fédéral dans notre humble demeure ?

\- L'agent Shaw est sur cette affaire avec nous …, expliqua Kate.

\- Ah oui … la dernière fois que j'ai vu un agent du FBI ici, c'était pour embarquer Richard, sourit Martha.

\- Vous avez été embarqué par le FBI ? s'étonna Shaw, stupéfaite.

\- Euh … oui. Une histoire de toxine mortelle …, répondit évasivement Castle.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le malade qui fait ça à ces enfants ? reprit Martha.

\- Pas encore, répondit Shaw, mais nous avons une bonne piste.

\- Vous allez l'avoir. Katherine est la meilleure. Et cet illuminé-là qui se prend pour un flic peut lui être utile … parfois …

Rick sentait que sa mère était fâchée contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient une invitée, sinon elle lui aurait déjà fait part de son mécontentement, et il aurait passé un sale quart d'heures.

\- Allez, je vous laisse les enfants ! J'ai du sommeil à récupérer ! lança Martha en filant vers l'escalier.

\- Bonne nuit, Martha.

\- Bonne nuit, mère.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur dîner, les discussions s'orientant vers l'enquête, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de vue bien longtemps au vu des circonstances.

\- Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Alicia Cox et le supposé tueur ? demanda Kate.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont liés par une relation sexuelle, mais pas amoureuse. Les besoins de l'un se nourrissent de ceux de l'autre, ce qui crée une dépendance mutuelle entre eux, expliqua Shaw.

\- Dans ce cas-là, Alicia ne va pas pouvoir se passer de lui bien longtemps, fit remarquer Castle.

\- Non. Je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas se terrer chez elle éternellement. Ça va être plus fort qu'elle.

\- Comment une fille de seize ans en vient à créer une telle relation de dépendance sexuelle avec un psychopathe ? demanda Castle.

\- A seize ans, les jeunes filles sont des femmes, sexuellement parlant je veux dire, mais elles n'ont pas encore vraiment la maturité nécessaire aux relations sexuelles. La première fois influence beaucoup le cours de la vie sexuelle.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a connu sa première fois avec lui ? demanda Kate.

\- Il y a des chances. Ensuite, c'est un enchaînement : cette première fois a dû avoir un effet bénéfique sur elle, sur ses angoisses, ses douleurs et elle n'a eu de cesse de tenter de reproduire cette première relation pour être soulagée plus durablement.

\- Et le côté dominateur ?

\- C'est déjà dans son caractère à la base. Elle avait un frère jumeau, elle était peut-être le dominant dans cette relation-là quand ils étaient enfants. Suite au décès de Zach, elle a eu encore plus besoin de contrôler les choses, de maîtriser le cours des événements, d'où l'amplification de son côté dominateur. L'homme sur lequel elle est tombée, devait, lui, être naturellement plus soumis.

\- Le hasard a fait que ces deux-là se rencontrent, constata Castle.

\- Pendant son interrogatoire, Alicia a dit à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas trop jeune pour avoir un copain. Elle a dû avoir des copains de son âge avant de tomber sur ce pervers, fit Shaw.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai lu le rapport d'Esposito et Ryan, la première fois qu'ils l'ont interrogée, au lycée. Elle a dit connaître Jason Miller, car elle est sortie avec Matthew, son frère aîné. A ce moment-là, on ne la soupçonnait pas. Ce détail est passé inaperçu, expliqua Kate.

\- La connaissant, elle a dû faire cette précision volontairement, non ? suggéra Castle.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? demanda Shaw.

\- Peut-être pour le faire passer pour le petit copain mystère.

\- Ou pour créer un lien sentimental avec Jason. Il y a fort à parier que Matthew va nous donner une image idyllique d'Alicia. Elle le savait, expliqua Shaw.

\- Il faut l'interroger au sujet d'Alicia. Il a sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre sur la personnalité de cette fille.

\- Oui, on le fera venir dès demain matin, répondit Shaw, en se levant. En parlant de demain, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- Vous n'allez pas rentrer à cette heure-là, il est plus de minuit. Vous pouvez dormir là si vous voulez.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

\- Il y a une chambre d'amis, vous ne nous dérangez pas.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a un agent fédéral à la maison.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 28**_

 _Appartement de Lanie, 23h_

Lanie attendait l'arrivée de Javier, un peu fébrile. Il lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer la voir. Elle avait décidé de tout lui dire ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle redoutait sa réaction, et réfléchissait aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser, quand les trois petits coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Hey ma belle ! lança Esposito, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.

\- Hey ! Entre, fit-elle, alors qu'étrangement il avait l'air intimidé. Ça va ? Comment s'est passée la journée ?

\- Oh, tu sais, l'affaire toujours … Par quoi commencer, notre randonnée dans la forêt ce matin pour trouver l'antre d'un tueur, ou la recherche des chats étranglés par ce psychopathe quand il était ado …, raconta-t-il avec humour.

\- Des chats étranglés ? demanda Lanie, avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- C'est une longue histoire …, sourit Javier.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non, merci, j'ai mangé un morceau déjà.

\- Viens, fit-elle en le prenant par la main et l'entraînant dans le canapé.

\- Et toi ? Ta journée ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- La routine, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, mais sentait qu'elle tentait d'éviter son regard, se fermant de nouveau. Il avança doucement sa main vers sa joue pour l'effleurer, puis posa ses doigts sous son menton pour l'amener à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, tentant de la rassurer.

\- Javi, je dois te dire plusieurs choses, se lança-t-elle timidement, mais je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Promets-moi d'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de te fâcher ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Promis.

\- Il y a une semaine, j'ai fait une fausse couche, lâcha-t-elle, se disant à l'instant même où elle prononçait ces mots qu'elle aurait dû commencer autrement.

\- Une …, balbutia-t-il.

\- Chut. Ecoute s'il te plaît. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et je n'ai pas osé t'en parler. Et puis j'ai perdu le bébé, et …, termina-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, en voyant la réaction de Javier.

Elle vit son visage se couvrir d'un voile de tristesse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il resta figé, l'air abasourdi, quelques secondes, se contentant de la regarder. Sans rien dire, il se leva, et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans l'obscurité parsemée des lumières de Manhattan. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses émotions et le fond de ses pensées, et préféra se taire. Exprimer ses sentiments n'était pas son fort. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur : ce bébé qu'ils n'auraient pas ensemble, ou Lanie qui ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour lui dire. Avoir un enfant n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats. Mais savoir qu'il aurait pu être père le bouleversait. Il en était surpris lui-même. Quant à Lanie, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle était déjà suffisamment affligée. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de lui faire plus de peine encore. Il avait certainement sa part de responsabilités aussi. Si elle avait craint de lui dire, peut-être était-ce qu'il n'était pas assez rassurant, pas assez aimant.

Il la sentit s'approcher de lui, et glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il se tourna enfin pour la regarder, et ses yeux emplis de larmes lui firent mal au cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, Lanie …, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en l'enlaçant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'en veux ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Non, ma belle. Je suis juste … triste.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je suis là, Lanie, tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Oui, tu es là, aujourd'hui. Mais demain ? continua-t-elle, résolue à lui confier toutes ses inquiétudes.

Il desserra son étreinte, pour la regarder, et essayer de comprendre à travers les traits de son visage où elle voulait en venir. Elle sentit son incompréhension.

\- On ne parle jamais de nous, Javi, continua-t-elle. On ne parle jamais d'avenir. On se voit, on sort, on est heureux, mais demain ? J''ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas de ce bébé.

Il se détacha d'elle, l'air déçu et désappointé, pour se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre, et la nuit.

\- Tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux. Comment tu as pu imaginer que je puisse ne pas vouloir ce bébé ? A croire que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais, fit-il froidement.

\- C'était tellement imprévu, insensé … On n'est même pas officiellement en couple.

\- Officiellement en couple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que ça ait l'air officiel ? s'énerva-t-il, blessé qu'elle ait pu douter de sa réaction. Je ne vois que toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, je n'aime que toi.

\- C'est évident pour toi peut-être, mais tu ne parles pas, et ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

\- Donc c'est de ma faute …

Lanie sentait à quel point il était triste et blessé. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train d'arriver. Il allait se braquer, se renfermer, la rejeter pour ne pas la faire souffrir et ne pas souffrir lui-même.

\- Javi … ce n'est la faute de personne. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé. Je m'en veux depuis des semaines au point de ne plus pouvoir te regarder en face. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, que je portais notre bébé, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. C'était tellement merveilleux. J'ai réalisé que je voulais plus que ce qu'on a actuellement.

Il la regarda de nouveau, l'air un peu apaisé par ses dernières phrases. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Il réalisa la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir ces derniers jours.

\- Et que veux-tu ? fit-il doucement.

\- Toi. Tout le temps, tous les jours, toujours.

Elle vit le plus joli des sourires illuminer son visage triste.

\- Je t'aime, Lanie. Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas toujours assez expressif. Il n'y a rien de plus officiel pour moi, que toi et moi.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- La prochaine fois, dis-moi, lui chuchota-t-il simplement, comme si ces simples mots résumaient tous ses désirs.

* * *

Loft, aux environs de minuit.

Castle avait conduit Jordan Shaw jusqu'à la chambre d'amis à l'étage, avant de redescendre, et de rejoindre la chambre où Kate était déjà couchée.

\- Voilà ! Notre invitée a rejoint ses appartements, fit-il en enlevant son jean.

\- Elle est plutôt géniale … pour un agent fédéral.

\- Oui, étonnante. J'aimerais bien avoir son pouvoir magique, sourit-il en finissant de se déshabiller.

\- Tu nous rendrais la vie impossible …

\- Elle a raison, continua Rick, en se glissant sous le drap, éteignant d'une main la lumière, pendant que de l'autre il enlaçait les épaules de Kate pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- A quel sujet ? Tu es fou de moi ? Le sexe entre nous c'est l'extase ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Non … enfin si, mais ça tu le savais déjà, sourit-il. Elle a raison quand elle dit que ce que j'ai découvert en toi hier soir, quand on était avec ce petit gars, m'a touché. Tu agissais comme une maman.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'avec ce que tu ignores de moi, tu pourrais encore écrire un livre.

\- Oui, répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, sa main jouant avec une boucle de cheveux dans son cou.

\- Elle a dit que cela t'avait rassuré. Tu étais inquiet ?

\- Non, ou alors pas consciemment. J'étais juste touché par tes gestes maternels. C'est émouvant de voir cette facette-là de la femme qu'on aime.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je serai enceinte alors …

\- Rien que d'entendre cette phrase, je suis déjà tout chamboulé, sourit-il. Enfin, en y pensant bien, je suis rassuré quand même oui, j'ai constaté que tu vas pouvoir assurer avec les trois rejetons que Doyle nous a prédits !

\- Tu crois encore aux prédictions de cet illuminé ? sourit Kate, en baillant.

\- Pourquoi pas … Allez, bonne nuit mon cœur, fit-il tendrement, en accompagnant ses paroles d'une caresse le long de son bras.

\- Bonne nuit …, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, emportée par le sommeil.

 _Quelques heures plus tard …_

Kate se réveilla doucement, déplaça délicatement la main de Rick qui reposait sur son ventre, le regarda avec un sourire émettre un petit grognement en se retournant sur le côté, et se leva sans bruit. Elle enfila son pantalon de pyjama, et un débardeur, et rejoignit le salon.

Jordan Shaw était déjà levée. Assise à l'ilot central, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, et les cheveux tout ébouriffés, elle lisait un roman qu'elle avait dû prendre dans la bibliothèque de Rick. En s'approchant, Kate reconnut la couverture de _Naked Heat._

\- Bonjour, Beckett, lui lança Jordan Shaw avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, très bien, merci. C'est plus confortable que l'hôtel alloué au FBI.

\- Voulez-vous du café ? proposa Kate en s'approchant de la cafetière.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Vous êtes matinale vous aussi …

\- Oui, même quand j'aimerais bien dormir un peu plus longtemps, mon horloge interne est programmée sur six heures.

\- Vous vous lancez dans la série _Nikki Heat_ ? continua Kate, souriante, en désignant du regard le roman que Jordan avait posé sur le comptoir.

\- Je n'ai lu que le premier. Mais je m'aperçois que la suite révèle tout autant son obsession pour vous. C'est une mine d'informations et d'analyses intéressantes pour le profiler que je suis.

Kate se contenta de sourire.

\- Que voulez-vous manger ? Des œufs brouillés et des toasts grillés, cela vous convient ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

\- Oui, faites comme d'habitude. J'ai croisé Martha tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, elle est déjà sortie ?

\- Oui. Cette femme est un rayon de soleil. Pourquoi Castle veut-il que je la profile ?

\- Oh … il s'imagine qu'elle entretient une relation secrète avec un jeune homme, très jeune homme. Il l'a fait suivre hier par l'officier Karpowski …, et le Capitaine Gates lui a tapé sur les doigts, expliqua Kate, en cassant les œufs dans la poêle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, rigola Shaw, mais vous pouvez le rassurer, Martha ne sort pas avec un jeune homme.

\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. On a parlé juste quelques minutes, de tout et de rien. Bon, parfois je me trompe, mais rarement !

\- Je vais laisser Castle mariner un peu avec ça. Ça lui apprendra. De toute façon, il ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'il n'aura pas de preuve concrète. Il peut être obsessionnel quand il s'agit des femmes de la famille.

\- J'avais remarqué …, fit Shaw en souriant largement. Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous vous posez ces questions ?

\- Quelles questions ? demanda Kate, feignant l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Celles que vous vous posez.

\- Vous savez que vous me faites peur, sourit Kate.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu que je vous profile devant Castle. Vous voulez un bébé ?

Jordan Shaw avait l'art de ne pas prendre de détours pour poser les questions ou asséner ses constats et vérités.

\- Non, je ne veux pas un bébé, enfin pas d'un bébé pour un bébé. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais été très bébé, papouilles …, mais je commence à avoir envie d'un bébé avec lui. Je ne sais même pas d'où me sort cette envie en fait.

\- L'amour. Et l'instinct biologique. Vous savez que le moment arrive. Vous êtes heureuse et l'épanouissement ultime pour beaucoup de femmes, c'est la concrétisation de l'amour pour un homme dans l'enfant qu'elle porte pour lui.

\- Je pense que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui un bébé serait déjà en route …, fit Kate en souriant.

\- Evidemment. Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

\- On commence tout juste à y faire allusion. Je le connais, il attend que l'idée fasse du chemin dans ma tête, pour ne pas me brusquer. C'est différent pour lui, il a déjà été père.

\- Non, ce n'est pas si différent pour lui. Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant avec vous, et il n'a jamais, non plus, vécu de relation comme la vôtre. Donc même s'il en a très envie, il se pose aussi des questions, comme vous.

\- Et quelles questions je me pose ? sourit Kate.

\- Ah vous voyez, vous commencez à aimer mon profilage ! Alors, pêle-mêle, vous vous demandez si vous arriverez à concilier travail et famille, si ce n'est pas égoïste de votre part de faire un enfant avec toutes les horreurs que vous voyez tous les jours, avec la mise en danger de votre vie au quotidien, si vous serez une bonne mère, si cet enfant ne va pas empiéter sur la relation fusionnelle que vous avez avec Castle, si son regard sur vous changera … Je continue ?

\- Euh … non, ça va aller ! Vous me terrifiez ! s'exclama Kate en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas du profilage ça, c'est de l'expérience. Toutes ces questions, je me les suis posées. Et c'est déjà être une bonne mère que de se les poser.

\- Vous regrettez parfois ce choix de vie ? demanda Kate, cherchant à en savoir plus.

\- Vous voulez dire : être mère et agent fédéral ?

\- Oui.

\- Non. J'ai arrêté de travailler l'année qui a suivi la naissance de Lilly. Mais ce n'était plus moi. J'étais heureuse avec elle, bien-sûr. Mais je suis flic, je l'ai toujours été, c'est moi, c'est ma vie. Je n'aurais pas été une mère épanouie si j'avais tout arrêté pour m'occuper de ma fille, expliqua Shaw.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais concilier tous ces rôles : flic, mère, femme, amante, expliqua Kate en lui servant son café.

\- Bien-sûr que vous le pourrez. Vous êtes flic, depuis toujours, ce n'est pas juste votre gagne-pain, surtout avec Richard Castle pour mari. C'est votre essence même. Avoir un enfant vous comblera de bonheur, vous apportera de la plénitude … et du stress aussi, mais ne vous détournera pas de ce que vous êtes. Un flic.

\- Vous faites payer combien les séances de psychanalyse ? demanda Kate, avec humour, tant parler avec Shaw la faisait réfléchir positivement.

\- Pour vous, ce sera gratuit, sourit Jordan.

Kate vit Rick émerger de la chambre, traverser le salon en se frottant les yeux, et les rejoindre à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Agent Shaw ! lança-t-il en contournant l'ilôt central pour s'approcher de Kate.

\- Bonjour, Castle.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kate pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Bonjour, toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum … oui … Alors mesdames, en forme pour attraper deux psychopathes aujourd'hui ?!

* * *

Jersey Medical Center, New-Jersey, 8h30.

Jordan Shaw était repassée rapidement à son hôtel pour se changer, avant de rejoindre le commissariat dans l'idée de convoquer au plus vite Matthew Miller et tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur le comportement d'Alicia Cox.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett et Castle étaient retournés à l'hôpital. Tyler Benett était réveillé. Ils attendaient beaucoup de son interrogatoire. L'officier était toujours en poste, près de la porte de la chambre. Ils le saluèrent, puis Kate frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! leur lança Mark Benett 'd'une voix joviale.

Tyler était allongé dans son lit, bien réveillé, sa console de jeux entre les mains. A le voir ainsi, on aurait pu en oublier le drame qu'il avait vécu la veille. Un large pansement couvrait le côté droit de sa tête, et sa jambe était immobilisée, enfermée dans un carcan fait de bandages et d'une attelle. Il releva la tête de sa console, portant sur eux des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Bonjour. Lieutenant Beckett, annonça Kate à l'intention du père, avec un sourire. Vous connaissez Richard Castle.

\- Oui. Bonjour, sourit Mark Benett, avant d'ajouter : Merci. Les secouristes m'ont raconté comment vous avez retrouvé mon petit garçon. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissants continua-t-il, la voix vibrante.

\- On est heureux de voir que Tyler a l'air en pleine forme, répondit Rick, ravi de constater le soulagement et la joie de cet homme qu'il avait vu dans un état second deux jours plutôt.

\- Tyler, ce sont les policiers qui t'ont retrouvé hier, fit Mark à l'intention de son fils.

\- Vous avez trouvé mes clés ? demanda l'enfant, le plus simplement du monde.

\- Oui, on a retrouvé tes clés. Sacrément futé ! lui lança Castle.

Tyler se contenta de lui sourire, d'un air entendu.

\- On aimerait poser quelques questions à Tyler si vous le permettez, fit Kate.

\- Oui, je vais vous laisser avec lui. Il parlera plus facilement si je ne suis pas là, fit le père, il n'a rien voulu évoquer avec moi pour l'instant. Je vais aller prendre un café.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous accompagne, fit Rick, souhaitant laisser Kate seule avec Tyler.

Un interrogatoire était déjà suffisamment intrusif après un tel traumatisme, il préférait qu'elle use des mots qu'elle savait réconfortants pour le faire parler. Il serait plus à l'aise avec elle.

Kate les regarda quitter la chambre et refermer la porte derrière eux. Puis elle s'assit au bord du lit, à hauteur de Tyler.

\- Vous êtes un vrai flic ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Oui. Tu veux voir ? répondit Kate avec un sourire.

\- Oui.

Elle sortit son badge, et le lui montra. Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer.

\- Tiens, tu peux le garder pendant qu'on discute si tu veux, fit-elle en lui tendant le badge.

\- Merci.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Tyler, mais il faut que je te pose des questions pour savoir qui t'a fait ça, pour le trouver, et l'empêcher de recommencer.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser son badge du bout du pouce.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Tyler s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir répondre, le regard vissé sur ses mains, tenant le badge de Beckett.

\- Tu sais, une fois, un méchant m'a enlevée moi-aussi, tenta Kate, pour attiser sa curiosité.

\- C'est pas possible, vous êtes flic, fit Tyler en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- C'est arrivé pourtant, lui assura Kate, en regardant son petit visage étonné.

\- Vous avez eu peur ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

\- Oui, très peur. L'homme m'a fait du mal, et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai cru que les gens qui m'aimaient allaient être très malheureux à cause de ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir ?

\- Non, c'était impossible. On est venu me sauver. Mais toi, tu t'es enfui, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut être sacrément courageux pour s'enfuir. Comment as-tu fait ?

Il a trébuché dans le bois, alors je suis parti en courant. J'ai juste couru, le plus vite possible.

\- Et tu es tombé du talus ?

\- Oui, mais avant, il m'a rattrapé. Et il …

Kate vit son regard s'assombrir. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait fait quand il gisait inconscient.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce qu'il t'a fait Tyler, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que papa sache. Il va être trop triste, répondit le petit garçon, avec son air sérieux.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, promit Kate.

\- Il a dit que je n'avais pas été sage. Et il a voulu m'étrangler. Comme il a fait à Jason et Braiden. Il les a tués parce qu'ils n'ont pas été sages.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui. J'ai essayé de bien obéir pour ne pas mourir.

\- Tu as bien fait. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. A-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Quand il est parti de la cabane, il a dit qu'il allait revenir avec une amie. Mais quand il est revenu, elle n'était pas là et il est devenu plus méchant. J'ai eu peur qu'il me tue, et que papa ne me revoit jamais.

Elle sentit cette fois-ci l'émotion le gagner, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Tyler, ton papa est très fier de toi, lui dit-elle doucement, en caressant sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Vous étiez avec moi quand j'étais blessé dans la forêt ? demanda Tyler en refoulant son chagrin.

\- Oui. Comme maintenant, fit-elle sans lâcher sa main, tu m'as fait peur avec toutes tes blessures, mais je vois que tu déjà un petit homme costaud.

Tyler sourit.

\- Il était gentil au début. Il m'a donné la main pour marcher dans la forêt, comme fait papa. Et il disait que j'étais grand parce que je n'avais pas peur de l'orage et des piqûres. Mais en fait, j'avais très peur.

\- Je me doute bien, mon mari aussi a peur des piqûres, et pourtant il est grand, fit Kate en souriant.

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? lui demanda gentiment Kate.

\- Je crois qu'il avait un ordinateur. J'étais un peu endormi. Mais j'ai vu la lumière comme celle d'un écran.

\- D'accord, ça va bien nous aider. Et sa voiture, elle ressemblait à quoi ? Ton copain Léo a dit qu'elle avait une plaque du New-Jersey.

\- Oui, avec un oiseau dessus. J'aime bien regarder les dessins sur les plaques des voitures.

\- Quel genre d'oiseau ? chercha à savoir Kate.

\- Un aigle, ou un vautour peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. Un rapace.

\- Et à l'intérieur ? Tu es monté dedans ?

\- Il y avait un siège pour les petits derrière.

\- Pour les bébés ?

\- Non, pour les petits de l'école maternelle.

\- D'accord, c'est un détail très important pour nous ça. Tu es très observateur. Tout à l'heure, une dame va venir te voir pour dessiner le portrait de l'homme. Est-ce que tu pourras l'aider ?

\- Oui, je veux bien essayer, sourit-il.

\- Merci, Tyler. Tu es un petit bonhomme bien courageux.

\- Merci de m'avoir retrouvé, fit l'enfant, avec le sérieux d'un adulte, et la bouille souriante d'un petit garçon.

 **Chapitre 29**

 _Lycée Stuyvesant, New-York, 8h._

Addison et Alicia bavardaient dans la cour du lycée, en attendant le premier cours de la journée. Même si Addison avait trahi sa parole, en avouant à la police qu'Alicia n'était pas avec elle samedi midi, son amie avait fait comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas, comme si elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait besoin de l'avoir de son côté pour la suite de son petit jeu. C'est donc tout sourire qu'elles discutaient toutes les deux.

\- Tu as pu revoir ton copain depuis l'autre jour ? demanda Addison.

\- Non, je n'ai plus le droit de sortir. Mon père a confisqué mon téléphone et mon ordi, il a pété les plombs depuis qu'il sait que je sors avec un mec, répondit Alicia, en faisant la moue.

Elle s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle avait également remarqué que des flics la surveillaient jour et nuit.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, fit Addison, l'air fautive. Mais, c'était les flics, je n'ai pas pu mentir …

\- Pas grave, Addy. Mes parents vont s'en remettre. J'ai donné à Scott ton numéro pour pouvoir lui parler, ça ne te dérange pas ? Il ne devrait pas tarder à appeler.

\- Non, bien-sûr. Il s'appelle Scott alors ce beau gosse ?

\- Oui, sourit Alicia.

Le téléphone d'Addison se mit à sonner. Elle regarda le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait, et tendit le téléphone à Alicia.

\- Salut ! Oui, répondit-elle, adoptant tous les tics de la jeune fille amoureuse, le sourire béat, la mèche qu'elle enroule autour de ses doigts, le rire forcé.

Elle fit signe à Addison qu'elle revenait, et s'éloigna pour s'isoler derrière quelques arbres.

\- Où tu es ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

\- Au Rockfeller Park. Comme prévu.

Elle l'avait prévenu la veille qu'ils devaient changer leur plan. Hier, en sortant de cours, vers 17h, elle avait vu un homme jeter un œil dans la ruelle qui menait vers l'arrière du lycée. Elle était passée devant lui, tout en discutant avec Addison et Jeff, de tout et rien, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais c'était un flic, elle en était sûre, personne ne passait jamais dans cette ruelle qui ne menait qu'à l'arrière des cuisines. S'il reprenait l'idée à ce flic de venir traîner par-là, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, si minime, soit-il, de s'échapper du lycée par la cantine. Mais elle avait un autre plan, bien plus ingénieux. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de le mettre en application, qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Son père, ulcéré par cette histoire de garçon, lui avait confisqué son ordinateur. Elle avait juste eu le temps de formater l'intégralité du disque dur, avant qu'il ne le range dans le placard des objets confisqués, avec son téléphone. Enfin, celui pour lequel il payait un abonnement. Elle avait protesté vivement contre la tyrannie paternelle qui l'empêchait de vivre sa première histoire d'amour, avec force cris et larmes. Elle avait fini par accepter d'être consolée par sa chère mère, qui lui avait assuré que son père l'aimait et agissait pour son bien, pour la préserver des turpitudes de la vie. Apaisée par la tendresse maternelle, elle avait regagné son lit, et récupéré le téléphone jetable qu'elle cachait sous son matelas.

Elle s'était toujours jouée de ses parents, mais elle se félicitait maintenant de parvenir à un tel degré de duperie. Ils étaient d'une naïveté. Elle les aimait parce que c'était ses parents, et tout le monde, ou presque, aime ses parents. Mais ils ne lui apportaient plus rien depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort de Zach. Elle ne leur en voulait même plus, tellement elle avait basculé dans une autre vie, qui comblait toutes ses angoisses, et réparait toutes ses désillusions.

Avec son téléphone jetable, elle lui avait envoyé un message, qui serait le dernier, contenant le numéro d'Addison et l'heure à laquelle appeler le lendemain matin. Puis, précautionneusement, elle avait déposé cette ultime preuve de son implication là où, elle l'espérait, personne ne le trouverait jamais, afin de réaliser l'ultime tromperie de son petit jeu démoniaque. L'impatience et l'euphorie étaient telles en elle, qu'elle ne peina à trouver le sommeil.

Maintenant, il était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à dérouler le plan, établi à la minute près.

\- Ok. Je sors à 10 h. Tiens-toi prêt pour 10h10. A 10h25 il faut que je sois rentrée.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle raccrocha, et prit soin d'effacer le dernier appel entrant sur le portable d'Addison avant de le lui rendre.

\- Ton chéri va bien ? demanda Addy avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, il est un peu déçu qu'on ne puisse plus se voir.

\- On peut peut-être arranger un plan en disant à tes parents que tu viens chez moi ?

\- Ils ne voudront jamais. Même pour aller chez toi. T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Scott patientera un peu. L'attente fait durer le plaisir. Viens, on va finir par être en retard.

La pauvre Addison lui faisait pitié. Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas su garder sa langue qu'elle était prête à mentir de nouveau pour lui permettre de voir son copain dont elle ignorait tout.

Plus qu'une heure et demie. Elle sentait l'excitation de l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. C'était une prise de risque énorme, la plus grosse depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Mais que risquait-elle réellement ? Rien. Ce petit jeu était la seule chose qui maintenait de la vie en elle. S'il devait s'arrêter, et il finirait forcément par s'arrêter un jour, alors rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

De son côté, Doug s'était garé dans une petite ruelle, débouchant sur River Terrace, le long de l'Hudson River. De là au lycée, il y avait à peine dix minutes à pied. Ce matin, il se sentait étonnamment serein. Cette fois, tout allait bien se passer, et il avait espoir, plus tard, de l'initier à son plaisir habituellement solitaire. Cette perspective le rendait euphorique, même s'il se demandait comment ce soir elle parviendrait à duper les flics qui surveillaient son domicile pour s'extirper de chez elle sans être repérée. Il avait du temps devant lui, et entreprit une petite balade matinale au Rockfeller Park, profitant de la fraîcheur des arbres, et goûtant les embruns apportés par la rivière. L'endroit regorgeait d'enfants en bas âge, accompagnés de nounous ou de jeunes mamans. Il s'étonna de voir toute cette insouciance, toute cette vie malgré l'angoisse dans laquelle étaient censés vivre les New-Yorkais depuis l'annonce de ce troisième infanticide. Les gens pensent toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Heureusement, il serait là pour leur rappeler que le malheur peut frapper à la porte de tout un chacun.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District New-York, 10h_

Les agents Wade et Clayton étaient tous les deux partis poursuivre l'investigation au sein de la communauté de St Luke. Le premier avait pour mission d'interroger tous les anciens bénévoles de l'association d'entraide qui exerçaient à l'époque de la mort de Zach. La second était allé retrouver le père Daniels à l'église pour l'aider à établir la liste des familles ayant bénéficié des dons de l'association en 2004, et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son emploi du temps des derniers jours. Le défi étant qu'il ne sache pas que l'objectif était d'anticiper le fait qu'il risquait de se retrouver suspect principal dans une enquête pour infanticide.

Au commissariat, Esposito avait relayé Ryan pour superviser la recherche sur les chats d'Hoboken décédés de mort suspecte. Pour l'instant, cela n'avait rien donné. Ryan, affalé dans un fauteuil, la tête penchée en avant, semblait endormi.

Beckett et Castle passèrent la porte de la cellule de crise, réconfortés et revigorés par les éléments fournis par Tyler.

\- Hey les gars ! lança Kate.

\- Hey ! chuchota Esposito.

\- Ne faites pas de bruit, il dort ! continua-t-il à voix basse, en désignant du regard son partenaire assoupi.

\- Depuis quand t'es aux petits soins pour lui ? demanda Castle, surpris par tant de délicatesse de la part d'Esposito.

\- Depuis que … Non, rien, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Javier avait débuté cette nouvelle journée, le cœur un peu léger. Malgré la tristesse qui l'étreignait encore suite à l'annonce de Lanie, il avait l'impression de savoir un peu mieux la relation qu'il voulait construire avec sa belle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais il avait réussi à la rassurer et la consoler. Ce matin, au réveil, il avait eu la sensation, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, qu'elle était heureuse dans ses bras.

\- Comment peut-on dormir assis ? demanda Rick, en jetant un regard perplexe à Ryan, se penchant pour regarder son visage par en dessous, et vérifier qu'il avait bien les yeux fermés.

\- Quand on a passé la nuit à chercher des chats étranglés …, répondit Esposito, l'air lassé de cette quête improductive.

\- Rien trouvé ? demanda Kate.

\- Non …je crois que je vais finir par étrangler un chat moi-même si ça continue ! lança Esposito.

\- On a les résultats des experts pour la cabane et la maison en ruines ? continua Kate.

\- Oui. Mais c'est peu concluant …, répondit Esposito en attrapant le dossier contenant les rapports du laboratoire et de la scientifique, alors pour la cabane : ADN du gars qu'on cherche depuis le début, trouvé sur des cheveux principalement pour les jouets, les empreintes de Jason, Braiden et celles d'un autre enfant, non identifié.

\- Sûrement celles de Zach. Ses jouets ont aussi été déposés à l'association d'entraide. Celui qui a pris les pyjamas a embarqué des jouets en même temps.

\- Rien d'autre pour la cabane, ajouta Esposito.

\- Aucune trace d'une femme ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Non. Elle n'est peut-être pas entrée dans la cabane. Ou alors elle est extrêmement prudente, suggéra Esposito.

\- Si son intérêt est de revivre des moments avec son frère, continua Kate, elle a forcément dû avoir un contact avec les enfants. Et en pleine nuit, je les vois mal sortir jouer dans cette forêt …

\- Terrifiante ... fit Castle.

\- Ou alors les enfants n'étaient pas retenus seulement là-bas. Peut-être que la cabane n'est qu'un point de passage, ajouta Beckett.

\- Pour la baraque en ruines, reprit Esposito, rien, mis à part le sang de Jason Miller sur un mur. C'est là-bas qu'il a été blessé à la tête.

\- Pourquoi était-il dans cette maison et pas dans la cabane ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Peut-être qu'il les tue dans la maison en ruines, comme il le faisait avec les chats. Jason s'est débattu, et il l'a projeté contre le mur où il a été blessé à la tête, expliqua Esposito.

\- Non, d'après Lanie, Jason était complètement amorphe, dragué à la morphine, il n'aurait pas pu se débattre à ce moment-là.

\- C'est arrivé plus tôt alors. Mais que faisait-il là-dedans ? demanda Rick.

\- Difficile à dire pour l'instant …fit Kate, où est Shaw ?

\- Je suis là ! lança celle-ci en entrant. J'ai eu Sorenson. Tout va bien. Alicia n'est pas sortie de chez elle cette nuit. Et elle est au lycée depuis 8heures ce matin. Matthew Miller va arriver d'ici peu. Avez-vous vu Tyler ?

\- Oui, il va bien, et nous a donné quelques informations intéressantes, fit Kate, en s'installant devant l'ordinateur, pour saisir dans la matrice, les nouveaux éléments à ajouter au profil.

Castle fit le tour de Ryan en l'observant, s'amusant à passer sa main devant son visage, pour voir s'il dormait toujours, et à lui asséner des claques fictives pour tester l'intensité de son sommeil.

\- Castle, ne l'embête pas ! lui lança Kate.

\- Je faisais juste un petit test, sourit Rick, en allant s'asseoir à la table.

Il sortit son petit caillou du fond de sa poche, et commença à le faire rouler discrètement entre ses doigts, en réfléchissant à toutes les nouvelles informations de ce début de journée.

\- Il a dit qu'il y avait un siège-auto dans la voiture, reprit Beckett.

\- Il a donc au moins un enfant qui a entre trois et six ans, fit Shaw. Ça nous laisse encore des milliers de suspects, mais c'est le genre de détails qui permettra quand on aura un élément plus décisif, de restreindre la liste.

\- Pour la plaque d'immatriculation, il a remarqué un dessin d'oiseau, un genre de rapace.

\- Le tueur a forcément approché de chez Alicia en voiture, fit Castle. Sur les vidéos, on voit Alicia qui part à pied de chez elle, mais il y a fort à parier que le tueur vient la chercher en voiture. S'il habite le New-Jersey comme on le pense, elle n'a pas les moyens de s'y rendre par elle-même en pleine nuit. Et forcément il la ramène ensuite. Cette voiture doit apparaître sur des vidéos de surveillance quelque part.

\- Oui, il faut visionner toutes les vidéos pour trouver cette plaque du New-Jersey avec un rapace aux abords de chez Alicia. Lieutenant Esposito, vous vous en chargez, ordonna Shaw.

\- Euh … vous vous rendez compte de l'ampleur de la tâche ?

\- Oui, je m'en rends compte … mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut trouver une image de cette voiture, elle apparaît forcément quelque part.

\- Ok. Sur un rayon de combien ?

\- Un kilomètre pour commencer. Concentrez-vous sur la nuit de vendredi à samedi, et celle de samedi à dimanche.

\- Dire que je me plaignais des chats étranglés …, grogna Esposito.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui, il avait un ordinateur. Il doit communiquer comme ça avec Alicia. Sauf qu'en pleine forêt, il n'a pas pu se connecter. Même les portables ne passent pas là-bas.

\- On ne peut pas traquer l'ordinateur ? demanda Castle.

\- On va vérifier, mais s'il ne s'est pas connecté dans cette forêt, on n'a pas d'adresse ip. Ça ne nous avance à rien, expliqua Jordan Shaw.

\- Et pour l'ordinateur d'Alicia ? continua Castle.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé avec le Capitaine Gates, mais légalement, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. On n'arrivera jamais à avoir une autorisation du procureur sans aucune preuve reliant Alicia aux enlèvements. C'est toujours le même problème. On n'a rien du tout, juste des suppositions.

\- Et illégalement, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser un de vos joujoux magiques ? demanda Rick.

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque à ce stade de l'enquête. Sans autorisation légale, tout ce qu'on trouvera sera irrecevable devant une cour. Si on se plante avec une traque illégale, on n'aura pas de deuxième chance.

Gates fit irruption dans la pièce à cet instant-là, son regard stupéfait s'arrêtant brutalement sur Ryan.

\- Lieutenant Ryan ! lança-t-elle de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

Il sursauta, tous les regards braqués sur lui, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Si vous êtes trop fatigué pour travailler, rentrez chez vous ! asséna Gates.

\- Non, non … balbutia-t-il, l'air abasourdi, en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux pour se réveiller.

\- Alors, faites preuve d'un peu de nerf !

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Agent Shaw, Matthew Miller et son père viennent d'arriver, annonça le Capitaine sur un ton plus calme.

\- Merci. Lieutenant Beckett, Castle, allez l'interroger s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Salle de repos, 12ème _District._

Matthew Miller était assis dans le fauteuil, face à Beckett et Castle. Son père attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Vu les questions qu'on s'apprêtait à lui poser, mieux valait-il que Matthew soit libre de répondre sans appréhension.

\- Merci d'être venu, Matthew. Je suis le lieutenant Beckett, et voici Richard Castle. On a quelques questions à te poser concernant l'enquête sur la mort de Jason.

\- Je voudrais bien aider, mais j'ai déjà dit à l'Agent Shaw que je ne savais rien, répondit gentiment l'adolescent.

\- Tu sais peut-être des choses sans le savoir, fit remarquer Castle, et le moindre élément a son importance.

\- Est-ce que tu es sorti avec Alicia Cox ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui, l'année dernière.

\- Combien de temps a duré votre relation ?

\- Trois mois, environ.

\- Elle connaissait Jason ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, elle l'a vu plusieurs fois à la maison.

\- Comment se comportait-elle avec lui ? continua Kate.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Jason ? s'étonna Matthew, commençant à se demander où pouvaient mener toutes ces questions.

\- On ne sait pas encore, Matthew. Pour l'instant, essaie juste de nous répondre le plus précisément possible.

\- Elle se comportait normalement avec lui, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- Elle s'intéressait à lui ?

\- Oui, il était petit, donc elle trouvait ça mignon. Elle le taquinait toujours.

\- Elle t'a déjà parlé de son frère Zach ? demanda Kate.

\- Un petit peu. Elle me disait que Jason lui ressemblait par certains côtés, et qu'il avait le même âge quand il est décédé.

\- Et avec toi, comment était-elle ? continua Kate.

\- Un peu possessive …

\- Comme le sont souvent les femmes amoureuses …, fit Castle, en jetant un regard malicieux à Kate.

\- Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, enfin je ne crois pas, ajouta Matthew.

\- Pourquoi était-elle avec toi alors ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Pour … enfin vous voyez …, répondit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues qui rougissaient.

\- Vous aviez des relations sexuelles ?

\- Oui … murmura-t-il, l'air intimidé, n'osant plus relever la tête.

\- Ça te gêne d'en parler ? demanda Rick.

\- Je ne parle jamais de ça, surtout avec une fille, enfin une femme.

\- Ok. Je vous laisse tous les deux alors, fit Beckett, en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Elle comprenait aisément qu'il soit difficile pour ce tout jeune homme d'évoquer les relations intimes qu'il entretenait avec Alicia. Elle était persuadée que Castle saurait y faire pour amener Matthew à se confier.

\- Vous aviez des relations sexuelles régulières alors ? reprit Rick.

\- Oui, confirma Matthew.

\- Il y a un an, Alicia avait donc quinze ans. Il y a beaucoup de filles de cet âge-là qui acceptent de coucher avec des garçons ?

\- Non. Dans la communauté, les filles sont plutôt du style à dire qu'elles veulent préserver leur virginité jusqu'au mariage.

\- Et Alicia n'était pas comme ça ?

\- Non, tout le contraire.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a attiré ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est nul mais bon …, fit l'adolescent, en prenant un air un peu penaud.

\- C'est pas nul, c'est l'effet des hormones, sourit Castle avant de reprendre : c'était ta première fois avec elle ?

\- Oui. Mais pas pour elle. Elle avait déjà couché avec un homme plus âgé.

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Non, elle en avait juste parlé une fois.

\- Elle avait de l'expérience alors ? C'est elle qui dirigeait pendant vos ébats ?

Rick vit que Matthew hésitait à répondre. Il devait redouter d'être jugé, surtout sur sa sexualité balbutiante.

\- Tu peux me dire, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dirige pendant vos relations, que ça remet ta virilité en question. Elle te disait comment faire ?

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre. Au début, on faisait des trucs normaux. Et après, elle a commencé à vouloir faire des trucs bizarres…

\- Des trucs bizarres ?

\- Elle voulait que je la morde.

\- Tu le faisais ?

\- Oui. Un jour, on était en train de … et elle voulait que je serre son cou comme pour l'étrangler. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ... et …

\- Et elle t'a quitté ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle fréquente quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne. Elle ne traîne qu'avec Jeff et Addison.

\- Je reviens, attend une minute ! lui lança soudain qu'Castle en quittant précipitamment la pièce, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, avec un ourson en tissu dans chaque main.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ces oursons ? reprit Castle, en agitant les peluches devant lui.

\- Oui, Alicia en a un comme ça, et Addison aussi. Peut-être pas la même couleur.

\- Elles ont des oursons comme ça ? insista Castle, tout excité par la réponse de Matthew.

\- Oui, identiques quasiment. Je sais qu'Addison l'a depuis qu'elle est petite. Je l'ai toujours vu dans sa chambre. Et je l'ai vu chez Alicia aussi, sur son lit.

Le visage de Castle s'illumina d'un sourire ravi et satisfait. Il avait trouvé un lien. Il sortit sur le pas de la porte pour faire signe à Kate de les rejoindre.

\- Tu vois ces oursons diaboliques ? Et bien Matthew atteste qu'Alicia et Addison ont les mêmes.

\- Tu es sûr Matthew ? demanda Kate, comme si elle ne pouvait croire que ce qu'elle entendait de vive voix.

\- Mais oui, pourquoi ? D'où sortent ces oursons ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

\- On ne peut pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant Matthew, se contenta de répondre Kate.

\- C'est Alicia qui a tué mon frère ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- Non, Matthew, on n'a aucune preuve.

\- Je vois dans vos yeux que c'est elle ! C'est une folle, j'aurais dû le voir, elle a tué Jason !

Matthew pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne tenant plus en place, et criant sans cesse la même phrase. Rick et Kate assistaient à la scène abasourdis et impuissants. C'était comme si l'adolescent placide avait été submergé par la douleur, et ne contrôlait plus ni ses gestes, ni ses paroles.

Puis Rick s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras puissants, l'empêcher de s'agiter, tenter de le calmer.

\- Je vais la tuer … Je vais la tuer … pleurait Matthew contre l'épaule de Rick.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Jason, lui dit Castle sans desserrer son étreinte, en tapotant sa main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Vous mentez ! lança-t-il, plein de désespoir.

\- Non, Matthew. Elle est impliquée, mais on ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait tuée.

\- Ça revient au même. Je vais la tuer !

\- Non, tu ne vas pas la tuer, lui dit doucement Kate, parce que ça ne te ramènera pas ton petit frère et ça détruira ta vie.

\- Ma vie est déjà détruite, fit-il en tombant assis dans le fauteuil.

\- Ta vie n'est pas détruite, Matthew, continua Castle, elle ne fait que commencer.

Kate s'assit en face de lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il baissa la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Matthew, tu viens de nous donner un indice fondamental. Grâce à toi, on a une piste pour trouver celui qui a fait ça à Jason.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- On fait tout ce que l'on peut, se contenta de répondre Kate, ne voulant pas lui faire de promesses trop hâtives.

\- Mais c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été avec Alicia…

\- Non, cela n'a aucun rapport. Tu n'es absolument pas reponsable.

\- Matthew, promets-moi de ne pas t'en prendre à elle. Pour qu'on trouve le tueur, personne ne doit savoir où on en est de cette enquête. On peut te faire confiance ?

\- Oui, c'est promis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 30**

 _Lycée Stuyvesant, New- York, aux environs de 10h._

Le cours de mathématiques s'était terminé il y a une demi-heure. Addison était partie de son côté pour aller à son entrainement de volley-ball. Elle, n'avait pas cours avant 10h30, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'opérer, mais chaque minute était comptée. Elle avait aperçu l'un des flics venir vérifier de loin qu'elle était bien au centre de documentation, comme ils le faisaient à peu près toutes les heures. Elle avait maintenant assimilé leurs rituels, et se réjouissait de leur prévisibilité.

Elle s'enferma quelques minutes dans les toilettes pour revêtir sa tenue de camouflage. Un short, un tee-shirt, des baskets, une casquette bleue marine dissimulant ses cheveux longs ramenés en chignon. En sortant, son sac sur le dos, elle traversa la cour, se faufilant parmi la foule de jeunes garçons qui, comme elle, étaient vêtus de tenue de sport. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la préparation physique au cross inter-lycées de New-York. Des équipes étaient venues de plusieurs lycées de la ville, et d'ici 10h, une cinquantaine d'adolescents sortiraient du lycée, s'élançant pour une course d'entraînement sur les bords de l'Hudson River. Parmi eux, elle passait presque inaperçue, si l'on ne prenait pas la peine de regarder de plus près la finesse de ses jambes, les formes de sa poitrine sous son tee-shirt, les traits délicats de son visage. Elle s'immisça au milieu d'équipes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, discrète au milieu des rires bruyants des garçons et des cris d'encouragement qu'ils se lançaient. Intérieurement, elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

La grille s'ouvrit, et des professeurs donnèrent le signal du départ. Aussitôt, une nuée d'adolescents se rua vers la sortie. Alicia fit en sorte de se noyer dans la masse, se mettant à courir au milieu du peloton, ni trop devant, ni à la traîne. Elle avait redouté de ne pas pouvoir suivre le rythme, et de se faire distancer, mais elle était plutôt sportive, et le groupe était parti à une cadence relativement lente. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle ne faisait attention à personne. Chacun, programmé pour gagner, se contentait de se mettre dans le rythme, se concentrant sur l'objectif. Comme eux, elle regardait droit devant elle, n'essayant même pas de savoir si les flics la regardaient ou pas. Un sentiment de toute-puissance la gagna. Savoir qu'ils étaient là à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et étaient à cent lieues d'imaginer qu'elle se faisait la belle.

Le groupe remonta Chambers Street, puis s'engagea sur River Terrace. Elle commença à ralentir, maintenant trop loin du lycée pour tomber sur un flic, et laissa l'intégralité du peloton la distancer.

Il s'était garé en double file, attendant près de la voiture, faisant mine de téléphoner. Sans même un mot, en restant à bonne distance de la voiture, elle lui fit signe du regard de monter, tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans Rockefeller Park en trottinant telle une joggeuse. Elle savait avec précision où trouver Sam Hill. Le cousin d'Addison.

Elle s'avança près du petit bâtiment qui abritait les toilettes publiques, à quelques mètres du bac à sable. Personne ne fréquentait les toilettes en pleine journée, bien trop sales au goût de la majorité des New-Yorkais. Le bac à sable grouillait d'enfants, très jeunes. La plupart des nounous et mamans étaient installées sur les bancs, à l'ombre des arbres, à une vingtaine de mètres, surveillant de très loin leur progéniture.

Sam était là, assis parmi une ribambelle d'enfants, au milieu de seaux et de pelles, occupé à faire glisser du sable à travers son tamis. Elle aperçut Marine, la jeune fille au pair française qui faisait office de baby-sitter pour Sam. Le père de Sam avait gentiment demandé à sa nièce Addison de faire découvrir la ville à Marine, et de l'intégrer à son groupe d'amis, même si elle était un peu plus âgée. Alicia avait donc fait connaissance avec la jeune fille au pair il y a de ça plusieurs mois, et avait pu constater de quelle négligence elle pouvait faire preuve. Tous les jours elle emmenait Sam au Rockefeller Park. Pendant que le petit jouait, elle restait assise sur un banc à lire un livre, à jouer sur son téléphone, ou à discuter avec des copines. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Marine était installée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Sam, encerclée par des jeunes filles, baby-sitters comme elle. Elles semblaient plongées dans une discussion passionnante au vu des rires bruyants qui émanaient de leur groupe.

\- Sammy ! appela doucement Alicia.

Le petit blondinet se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Alicia le connaissait bien. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, avec Addison et Marine, elle jouait à le chatouiller, et le lancer en l'air pour le faire rire. Elle savait qu'il serait content de la voir, et même qu'il la suivrait de bon cœur.

\- Tu viens me faire un bisou ? reprit-elle, sans bouger de l'angle du bâtiment.

Sam se leva, et gambada jusqu'à elle. Elle jeta un œil vers Marine, qui n'avait pas conscience du drame qui se déroulait. Elle attrapa Sam par la main, et l'attira dans l'angle, pour les mettre hors du champ de vision de Marine et ses copines. Elle l'embrassa, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux aller voir Addy ? Elle t'attend ! mentit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Oui !

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, un gentil nounours, fit-elle en lui collant un ourson en tissu dans les bras.

Sam s'accrocha à son nouvel ami en peluche, et se laissa transporter sans rien dire. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la route, et de la voiture de Doug, en double file. Elle marcha à grandes enjambées, mais dans un calme apparent, faisant des risettes à Sam. Pourtant, intérieurement, tout son être était en ébullition. Elle atteignit la voiture, ouvrit la portière, déposa Sam à l'intérieur comme un vulgaire paquet, claqua la portière, et renfonçant sa casquette sur sa tête, se mit à trottiner dans le parc en direction du lycée. Elle ne jeta même pas un œil à la voiture qui démarrait tranquillement.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes pour rentrer au lycée : la phase la plus délicate, la plus hasardeuse mais aussi la plus exaltante commençait. D'ici peu, Marine allait se rendre compte que Sam avait disparu. Elle allait chercher quelques minutes dans le parc, parmi la foule de bambins, pensant sans doute qu'il s'était un peu éloigné, avant de réaliser qu'il avait été enlevé. Il fallait qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte du lycée avant que l'alerte ne soit lancée.

Cette ultime étape était celle qui pouvait tout faire échouer, car elle reposait sur une part de chance et d'imprévisibilité. Mais la victoire n'en serait que plus savoureuse. Imaginer que le reste de sa vie dépendait de cette dernière étape ne lui mettait étrangement aucune pression.

Elle se mit à courir plus vite, pour remonter les pelouses de Rockefeller Park et rejoindre la rue qui menait à l'arrière du lycée. Elle regarda sa montre, 10h16. Elle resta dans l'angle, ne pouvant voir d'ici si les flics étaient là ou pas. Elle n'avait vu qu'une fois un flic traîner près de la ruelle des cuisines, mais dès lors qu'il y avait une chance d'en trouver un, il fallait se méfier. Elle n'avait que la rue à traverser pour rejoindre la ruelle qui menait au dédale de rues courant derrière le lycée. Elle comptait sur le camion des éboueurs, qui, tous les jours, à la même heure, devait s'arrêter à l'entrée de la ruelle, et manœuvrer, bloquant toute la rue, pour s'y engouffrer du fait de l'étroitesse de la voie.

10h18. Elle le vit arriver, opérer sa manœuvre habituelle. Elle s'élança, sachant qu'à cet instant, tous ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du camion ne pouvaient pas la voir. Le chauffeur occupé à manœuvrer ne prêta pas à attention à elle, quand elle passa en courant, disparaissant dans la ruelle. Elle jeta sa casquette dans la benne à ordures près de la porte, puis entra calmement, se hâtant de quitter la zone des cuisines pour rejoindre le couloir principal. Elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes, enfila son jean, détacha ses cheveux, et ressortit discrètement comme si de rien n'était.

A 10h30, elle attendait devant la salle de , le début du cours de physique, un livre à la main, faisant mine de réviser. Sous son air calme et sérieux, elle était euphorique. Elle venait de réaliser un coup de maître. Personne ne pourrait jamais prouver qu'elle avait quitté le lycée. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant à la tête des flics quand ils allaient apprendre la disparition de Sam Hill. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'air horrifié d'Addy, et celle du pauvre père Daniels que son Dieu allait abandonner pour le livrer en pâture à la véhémence des New-Yorkais. L'enlèvement parfait. Le meurtre parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Doug n'allait pas commettre d'erreur.

10h30 – L'agent Sorenson, comme chaque heure, se posta au bout du couloir pour s'assurer qu'Alicia était bien là, et entrait en cours, conformément à son emploi du temps. Au moment où il allait repartir son téléphone sonna. L'agent Shaw lui demandait de ramener Alicia Cox au poste pour l'interroger quant à une histoire d'oursons en peluche.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, New-York._

Toute l'équipe était en ébullition. Ce lien, trouvé entre leur suspect, Alicia, et les meurtres avait donné à tous de bonnes raisons d'espérer.

Clayton était rentré avec la liste des familles ayant bénéficié des donations de l'association de la communauté de St Luke. D'après les premières recherches effectuées, beaucoup de ces familles n'habitaient plus New-York, et personne ne correspondait au profil établi par le Dr Henton. Le père Daniels lui avait fourni son emploi du temps pour la semaine passée, mais il s'avérait qu'au moment des enlèvements ou des meurtres, il était souvent seul au bureau, à la cure, ou dans l'église, donc sans témoin potentiel.

Ryan, son gobelet de café à la main, était toujours concentré sur la recherche des chats qui auraient été les premières cibles du tueur. Esposito, secondé par Clayton en train de dévorer un beignet, visionnait des bandes vidéo en boucle, pour repérer la voiture du tueur aux environs de chez la famille Cox.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que ces oursons étaient la clé, fanfaronna Castle, en jouant avec les deux peluches, mimant un combat de boxe.

\- Tu avais surtout dit qu'ils étaient démoniaques et incarnés par l'âme d'un tueur, lui fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire.

-Et bien je n'étais pas loin de la réalité ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Mettez un joujou entre les mains d'un homme, et il s'amuse à la bagarre …, lâcha Kate en regardant Rick faire se battre ces deux malheureux oursons.

\- Hum … ça dépend du joujou …, répondit Castle, en jetant à sa muse un regard coquin.

Jordan Shaw, qui était au téléphone, leva les yeux vers lui, en souriant avec son air de « j'avais raison ».

\- En tout cas, cette fille a une sexualité bien détraquée …, totalement sado-maso …, continua Rick, revenant à l'enquête.

\- Pire que toi ? fit Esposito sarcastique.

\- Ah ah ah … très drôle ! répondit Rick, se retenant de tout commentaire supplémentaire maintenant qu'il savait que Shaw analysait tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Bon, Sorenson nous ramène Alicia. Et ses parents seront là d'ici quelques minutes avec leur avocat, annonça Shaw en raccrochant au téléphone, il va falloir être perspicace. Lieutenant Beckett, on va l'interroger ensemble.

\- D'accord.

Ils virent soudain Victoria Gates apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, le visage livide.

\- Un enfant a été enlevé, annonça-t-elle gravement.

Ils restèrent muets sous le choc, se lançant des regards mêlant perplexité et angoisse.

\- Où ? Quand ? demanda Shaw.

\- A l'instant. Vers 10h15. Rockefeller Park.

\- C'est à côté du lycée Stuyvesant ! Sorenson est avec Alicia ? demanda Beckett, inquiète.

\- Oui, il n'y a rien eu à signaler ce matin d'après lui. Alicia n'a pas bougé du lycée, répondit Shaw.

\- Ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Un enfant enlevé à deux rues du lycée d'Alicia, commenta Castle.

\- Qui est l'enfant ? demanda Ryan.

\- Sam Hill, le cousin d'Addison. 3 ans. Il était au parc avec la jeune fille au pair qui le garde. Les agents sont sur place, expliqua Victoria Gates.

\- C'est Alicia, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ne soit pas liée à cet enlèvement ! s'exclama Kate, qui sentait la colère bouillir en elle.

\- Elle se fout de nous ! lança Esposito.

\- Mais Sorenson est formel, elle n'a eu aucun contact physique avec un homme en dehors du lycée depuis deux jours, ajouta Shaw.

\- Sorenson est fiable ? Je veux dire, son boulot c'est les enlèvements non ? Il ne s'occupe pas de filer des suspects d'habitude ? demanda Castle, sceptique.

\- C'est un agent du FBI, Castle. Peu importe sa spécialité, il est fiable, asséna Shaw, incapable d'imaginer remettre en cause l'efficacité d'un agent fédéral de la renommée de Will Sorenson.

\- On aurait dû surveiller son pc ! s'énerva Castle. Illégal ou pas, rien à faire, ça aurait évité qu'un gamin soit enlevé de nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant que ce soit illégal ? La vie de ce gamin est en jeu.

\- Castle a raison ! ajouta Esposito.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Monsieur Castle n'est pas flic, fit remarquer le Capitaine Gates, on ne lancera pas d'analyse illégale du pc de cette fille tant qu'on n'aura pas une preuve nous amenant à le faire.

\- Capitaine …, commença Castle.

\- Non, Castle.

Rick, l'air dépité, et agacé, quitta brusquement la pièce, sans jeter un regard à quiconque. Kate le vit s'éloigner vers la salle de repos. Elle comprenait son désarroi et sa colère, mais aussi la réaction du Capitaine Gates. Il fallait espérer que ces oursons allaient impliquer suffisamment Alicia pour qu'ils puissent mener une perquisition chez les Cox.

-Bien, essayons de garder la tête froide, fit Jordan Shaw, sur un ton ferme mais bienveillant. Capitaine Gates, il faut faire surveiller toute la zone de Great Piece Meadows. Même s'i c'est peu probable que le tueur y retourne.

\- Clayton, appelez Wade, et filez au Rockefeller Park. Interrogez tout le monde. Ne revenez pas tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé quelque chose.

\- Ok, fit Clayton, abandonnant son beignet, et filant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Ryan, Esposito, vous continuez de bosser sur les pistes qu'on a : les chats, la voiture. Lieutenant Beckett, on reste sur notre ligne directrice. On interroge Alicia. Après on verra.

* * *

Salle de repos, 12ème District.

Kate faisait couler du café. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond à attendre ainsi Alicia Cox et ses parents. Et ça la rendait dingue, elle bouillonnait intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire. Pendant ce temps-là, un petit garçon était entre les mains d'un psychopathe, et n'aurait peut-être pas la même chance que Tyler.

Castle se tenait là contre le mur, le visage fermé, le regard angoissé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Comment peut-on enlever un enfant de trois ans en pleine journée à New-York au milieu d'une foule de gamins ? Le parc devait être bondé à cette heure-là, lâcha-t-il, perplexe.

\- Oui …, répondit Kate en lui tendant son café.

\- Merci, sourit-il, avec un regard tendre.

\- Le cousin de sa meilleure amie Addison en plus, continua Kate. Elle doit jubiler cette folle. Elle y était. J'en suis sûre. Depuis le début, tout est prétexte à se jouer de nous.

\- Elle aurait réussi à déjouer la vigilance de Sorenson ? A enlever le gamin, le confier au tueur, et retourner au lycée ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas, Sorenson a merdé, répondit Kate d'un ton grave.

\- Cette fille est machiavélique. Un gamin enlevé à quelques centaines de mètres de quatre agents du FBI en planque …, c'est digne d'un rom…, commença Rick.

\- Non, c'est digne de rien du tout, Castle. Arrête de l'admirer, le coupa Kate sévèrement.

\- Je ne l'admire pas, c'est juste que …

\- On n'aura pas la chance de sauver tous les gamins que ces détraqués enlèvent. Elle nous tourne en ridicule, et j'ai horreur de ça, lança Kate.

Castle sentait qu'elle perdait patience, que la colère montait en elle. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher ce nouvel enlèvement. Il la connaissait. Le sentiment d'impuissance lui faisait perdre son sang-froid. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Oubliant sa propre colère, il entreprit d'essayer de la rassurer.

\- On va l'avoir, lui dit-il calmement, ces oursons vont parler.

\- Non, répondit Kate avec conviction. Elle a forcément prévu un truc. Elle arrive à faire enlever un gamin à 200 mètres de son lycée, quasiment sous les yeux de quatre agents du Fbi expérimentés… et tu crois qu'elle nous aurait laissé son nounours pour la mener droit à elle ?

\- Selon Shaw, le tueur fait toujours une erreur banale à un moment.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas banal, c'est une grosse erreur. C'est volontaire. Elle va encore nous emmener dans une autre direction, soupira-t-elle.

\- On est sur plusieurs pistes, on va trouver, Kate, continua-t-il doucement. On trouve toujours. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup d'enquêtes qu'on n'a pas résolu tous les deux ?

\- Non … Tyson .., et cette Alicia.

\- Alicia n'est pas Tyson. C'est une gamine de seize ans, intelligente, certes, mais elle n'a pas encore, j'ose espérer atteint le point ultime de la folie comme Tyson. Et elle ne tue pas elle-même, fit Rick.

\- Justement, c'est malin, répondit Kate.

\- C'est malin, mais ça prouve aussi la part d'humanité qui subsiste en elle. Peut-être bien cachée, mais elle existe. Et quand on est humain, on fait des erreurs.

Kate esquissa un sourire. Il avait réussi à apaiser la rage qui était en elle.

\- Ah, voilà le Lieutenant que j'aime, fit-il, en la regardant tendrement.

\- Si on ne retrouve pas Sam Hill à temps …, il a trois ans Rick, c'est un bébé … Il ne pourra pas s'échapper comme Tyler.

\- Viens-là, fit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas la rassurer et lui promettre qu'ils allaient le retrouver. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer qu'il était là. Toujours.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Rick, elle aperçut Sorenson sortant de l'ascenseur, accompagnant Alicia Cox. Elle vit un officier la conduire en salle d'interrogatoire, dans l'attente que son avocat arrive. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita vers Sorenson.

\- Kate ! Alors, vous avez enfin trouvé un indice ? lança-t-il sur un ton presque jovial.

\- Will, cette fille a réussi à sortir du lycée ! s'exclama Kate en arrivant à son hauteur, suivie de près par Rick.

\- Non, c'est impossible. On l'aurait vu, assura Sorenson, de son air supérieur et hautain.

\- Et si vous ne l'aviez pas vu ?

\- Je te dis qu'on était là, plantés devant le lycée, à épier une fille qui est sage comme une image. Ça fait deux jours qu'on campe jour et nuit, et qu'il ne se passe rien.

\- C'est une manipulatrice. Une psychopathe ! lança Kate, de plus en plus énervée.

\- Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? demanda-t-il comme s'il mettait en doute tout le fond de l'affaire.

\- Mon intuition ! Je sais reconnaître les détraqués.

\- Ton intuition ? s'étonna-t-il, sur un ton narquois. Depuis quand ton intuition passe avant les indices et les preuves ?

\- C'est l'influence de ton écrivain ? continua-t-il en toisant Rick du regard.

Kate fit mine de ne pas prendre en compte cette dernière remarque.

\- Will, je te jure, s'il s'avère que cette fille a enlevé cet enfant alors que tu étais en filature sur elle, tu auras affaire à moi ! lui asséna-t-elle avec rage.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna furieuse vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Vous avez une drôle d'influence sur elle …, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de Castle.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? demanda Rick, en gardant un air impassible.

-Jaloux ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Si elle a raison, si cette psychopathe s'est jouée de vous, si ce gamin meurt, vous aurez affaire à moi aussi, Agent Sorenson.

Rick le laissa planter là, pour aller assister à l'interrogatoire d'Alicia Cox.

 **Chapitre 31**

 _Salle d'interrogatoire, 12ème District._

Alicia était assise entre son père et son avocat. D'ordinaire placide, cette fois-ci, elle adoptait une attitude singulière : la tête baissée, elle regardait ses mains, tortillant ses doigts. Derrière la vitre sans tain, le Capitaine Gates et Castle l'observaient, en attendant que l'interrogatoire commence.

\- Elle a l'air inquiète, fit Gates.

\- Oui, elle a l'air … Mais elle ne l'est pas, répondit Castle. C'est une façade. Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de se la jouer craintive.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment une gamine de cet âge-là peut être perverse à ce point, ajouta Gates.

\- On est au moins d'accord sur une chose …, répondit Castle, sur un ton ironique, toujours furieux contre Gates qui s'entêtait à respecter le protocole à la lettre, et refusait de traquer l'ordinateur et le téléphone d'Alicia.

\- Ce que je fais n'est pas ce que je suis, Castle. Je pensais que vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous traînez dans mes pattes.

\- Je le sais. Mais ça m'énerve quand même … Je pense que vous pourriez faire une exception à vos sacro-saintes règles.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis Capitaine ici.

\- Et si le petit est tué parce que vous n'avez pas voulu désobéir aux règles ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Gates avec assurance.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Parce que mes hommes forment la meilleure équipe de New-York, répondit-elle avec conviction.

\- Vous y compris, rajouta-t-elle.

Castle la regarda, en esquissant un sourire entendu, peu habitué à recevoir des compliments du Capitaine, qu'il exaspérait régulièrement.

Ils virent Beckett et Shaw entrer et s'asseoir, déposant négligemment les deux oursons sur la table. Elles avaient prévu d'adopter une attitude cordiale, comme la première fois, sans brusquer Alicia, qui, de toute façon, elles en étaient convaincues, ne leur dirait que ce qu'elle avait envie de dire. Et si elle était la manipulatrice qu'elles imaginaient, elle n'était guère impressionnable. De plus, son avocat ne laisserait rien passer.

\- Bonjour, Alicia, commença Jordan Shaw.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle poliment, en les regardant d'un air volontairement intimidé et méfiant.

\- Reconnais-tu ces oursons ? demanda directement Beckett, en prenant un ton le plus agréable possible pour ne surtout pas montrer la colère que cette adolescente faisait naître en elle.

\- Oui. Je crois que c'est à Addy et à Jeff, répondit la jeune fille sans hésitation. Pourquoi vous avez leurs oursons ?

\- Addy et Jeff ? fit Shaw, prenant un air étonné.

Elles ne furent pas surprises d'entendre l'explication fournie par Alicia. Ce qu'elles avaient prévu arrivait. Alicia avait orchestré l'apparition de cet indice. Peut-être avait-elle même voulu qu'ils interrogent Matthew dans l'espoir qu'il les mène vers ces oursons. C'était encore un moyen de les ridiculiser comme si elle leur disait : vous voyez, j'ai bien un lien avec ces oursons, mais ce n'est pas moi pour autant. Elle pouvait très bien avoir subtilisé les oursons d'Addison et Jeff. Ça ne faisait même aucun doute. Il allait falloir les interroger pour vérifier si les oursons étaient encore en leur possession, et le cas échéant savoir depuis quand ils avaient disparu.

\- Le bleu est à Addy, et le vert à Jeff, précisa Alicia.

\- Quel rapport entre ces oursons et ma cliente ? coupa brusquement l'avocat.

\- Ces oursons ont été retrouvés avec les corps de deux enfants assassinés, expliqua froidement Jordan Shaw. Et il se trouve qu'Alicia aussi a un ourson de ce genre, n'est-ce pas Alicia ?

\- Oui, le mien est rouge.

\- D'où viennent ces oursons ? demanda Beckett.

\- On les a depuis qu'on est petits. C'est le père Daniels qui nous les a donnés, expliqua-t-elle.

Comme elles l'avaient envisagé, le père Daniels faisait de nouveau son apparition dans l'histoire. Il avait désormais un lien avéré avec les pyjamas, les oursons, les garçons eux-mêmes. L'objectif de Shaw et Beckett était de faire mettre en accusation rapidement le prêtre et de laisser entendre qu'il était leur suspect numéro un. Comme le souhaitait Alicia. Ils avaient ainsi espoir qu'elle relâche sa vigilance et commette une erreur.

\- Quand vous a-t-il donné ces peluches ? demanda Shaw.

\- Quand on a fait notre premier voyage avec le catéchisme. On avait six ans environ. On en a eu un tous les quatre.

\- Zach, Addison, Jeff et toi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, sourit Alicia.

\- Où est ton ourson ? continua Beckett.

\- A la maison, dans ma chambre.

\- Et celui de Zach ?

\- On l'a déposé dans son cercueil le jour de l'enterrement pour qu'il l'ait toujours avec lui.

\- Pourquoi le père Daniels vous a donné ces oursons ? demanda Shaw, cherchant volontairement à la lancer sur la piste de ce suspect potentiel.

\- Il nous aimait bien, on était les quatre mousquetaires. Il était toujours fourré avec nous.

\- Fourré avec vous ? reprit Beckett, s'étonnant du terme utilisé par Alicia.

\- Oui, il passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, pour le catéchisme, pour des sorties, pour des balades parfois le dimanche.

Par les mots qu'elle avait utilisés, Alicia venait de sous-entendre que le père Daniels pouvait entretenir un rapport trop étroit avec les enfants, un rapport inhabituel, voire même anormal. Ce détail n'était pas anodin. Elle jetait petit à petit des indices qui pourraient s'avérer accuser le père Daniels, comme si elle savait pertinemment quels mots allaient les faire réagir.

\- Alicia, un autre enfant a été enlevé à deux cent mètres de ton lycée, ce matin, lui annonça Beckett.

\- C'est dramatique, fit l'avocat, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

\- Il se trouve qu'encore une fois, Alicia tu connaissais bien cet enfant. C'est Sam Hill, le jeune cousin d'Addison.

\- Oh non ! Sammy …, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse, il est si mignon …

Elle baissa la tête, commençant à sangloter. Quand elle leva de nouveau le regard vers Kate, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kate aurait pu croire à la sincérité de ces larmes, tant elles auraient pu être réelles. Mais la colère qu'elle tentait de contenir prit le dessus, face à cette adolescente qui se moquait du monde, et avait l'indécence de pleurer la disparition d'un enfant qu'elle avait elle-même conduit entre les mains d'un tueur.

\- Alicia, cesse de pleurer ! lui cria-t-elle rageusement, la dévisageant avec indignation.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interdit, comme surprise par cette colère soudaine à son encontre. Jordan Shaw fut elle-même étonnée de l'emportement soudain de Beckett, et lui fit signe de s'apaiser.

\- Lieutenant, ce n'est pas parce que ma cliente connaissait l'enfant qu'elle a un lien avec cette affaire. Si vous n'avez rien de plus, nous allons partir maintenant.

\- Non, fit Alicia contre toute attente, en cessant de sangloter, je veux bien répondre aux questions, il faut retrouver Sammy. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Alicia se serait bien passée de cet avocat qui l'empêchait de mener son petit jeu comme elle l'entendait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Et il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant à être interrogée si cet avocat l'empêchait de répondre comme elle l'entendait. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui.

-Mademoiselle Cox, je vous conseille de ne pas répondre, continua l'avocat, d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas une criminelle. Je ne veux pas d'avocat, lui lança-t-elle, soudain pleine d'assurance.

\- Alicia ! s'exclama son père, indigné et inquiet.

\- Je ne veux pas d'avocat, lâcha-t-elle à l'intention de Shaw et Beckett.

\- Monsieur Cox, votre fille a seize ans, fit Jordan Shaw, sautant sur l'occasion. Elle est majeure pénalement. Si elle ne veut pas d'avocat, vous ne pouvez pas le lui imposer.

L'avocat quêta la réponse de Phil Cox, qui finit par lui faire signe de quitter la pièce. Il s'exécuta, l'air effaré. Shaw et Beckett étaient sidérées par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Alicia ne voulait pas d'avocat. D'un côté, c'était logique, puisqu'elle n'était sous le coup d'aucune accusation. De l'autre, c'était une prise de risque énorme. Mais elle aimait les risques. Puisqu'elle était disposée à répondre aux questions, elles allaient lui poser toutes celles qui les intéressaient.

\- Alicia, as-tu quitté le lycée ce matin entre 9h30 et 10h30 ? reprit Jordan Shaw.

\- Non, mentit-elle, j'étais au centre de documentation entre mes cours.

\- On s'est aperçus que tu sortais presque toutes les nuits de chez toi. Où vas-tu ? continua Beckett, enchaînant machinalement les questions.

A cet instant, Alicia comprit que les flics avaient vu clair dans son petit jeu. Les questions qu'on lui posait étaient du style de celles qu'on destinait à un suspect. Elle s'en félicita. C'était encore plus euphorisant, le jeu allait prendre une autre tournure. « Le Samouraï valeureux ne pense pas en terme de victoire ou de défaite, il combat fanatiquement jusqu'à la mort. » Elle en avait fait sa maxime depuis les cours de civilisation étrangère qu'elle avait suivis l'an passé. Remporter des victoires, n'était pas le but en soi. Cela n'avait d'intérêt que de permettre au jeu de durer plus longtemps.

\- Ma fille ne sort pas la nuit ! Vous êtes complètement folles ! Alicia, arrête de répondre ! s'écria Phil Cox, hors de lui.

\- Monsieur Cox, calmez-vous ou je vous demanderais de sortir ! lui lança Jordan Shaw.

Alicia baissa la tête, faisant mine d'être gênée par les questions qu'on lui posait, et d'hésiter à donner une réponse.

\- Alicia que fais-tu toutes les nuits ou presque dehors à trois heures du matin ? insista Beckett.

\- Je vous le répète, ma fille ne sort pas de la maison la nuit. Je le saurais !

\- Monsieur Cox, voulez-vous voir les images pour en juger par vous-mêmes ? demanda Shaw.

\- Ils ont raison papa, je suis sortie, balbutia Alicia, la tête toujours baissée, occupée d'une main à tortiller son bracelet.

Kate regardait l'air penaud qu'elle prenait, impatiente de savoir quel stratagème elle avait inventé. Pour avouer aussi vite qu'elle sortait de chez elle la nuit, elle avait forcément prévu une suite logique. Elle vit le visage de Phil Cox blêmir, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que son cœur de père n'avait jamais voulu voir jusque-là : sa fille était capable de mensonge et avait défié son autorité. Mais le pire restait à venir.

\- Pourquoi sors-tu Alicia ? Que fais-tu ? reprit Beckett.

\- Je vais voir quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle en murmurant, évitant toujours le regard de son père, qui la scrutait, suffoqué.

\- Quelqu'un ? En pleine nuit ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Oui, parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir le jour.

Phil Cox avait l'air au bord de l'asphyxie. Son visage était maintenant livide. Il ne bougeait plus, fixant sa fille, complètement abasourdi. Kate en eut mal au cœur. Elle savait où Alicia était en train de les mener, et aurait voulu épargner à ce père anéanti l'ultime aveu.

\- Monsieur Cox, voulez-vous sortir reprendre vos esprits deux minutes ? proposa doucement Beckett.

\- Non …, se contenta-t-il de répondre, en s'accoudant sur la table, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il ne supportait plus de regarder sa fille.

\- Qui vas-tu voir la nuit ? reprit Shaw.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Papa va me tuer …, répondit-elle en jetant un regard faussement inquiet à son père.

Elle faisait mine d'hésiter à donner une réponse. Mais Beckett et Shaw attendaient qu'elle lâche un nom. Phil Cox, impassible, était anéanti par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Le père Daniels, lâcha Alicia comme une banalité, comme si elle avait orchestré son effet pour créer la surprise.

\- Le père Daniels ? Pourquoi vois-tu le père Daniels en pleine nuit ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- On …, balbutia la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Alicia ? insista Beckett, devinant la réponse qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

\- On couche ensemble.

Kate était sidérée. Alicia avait à peine hésité à avouer devant son père ces actes innommables, certainement l'une des pires abjections pour des parents. Elle était d'une cruauté redoutable.

\- Ce salaud couche avec ma fille ! Elle a seize ans ! hurla Phil Cox en bondissant de sa chaise, pris de colère.

\- Monsieur Cox, calmez-vous ! lança Shaw.

\- Me calmer ? Ce mec viole ma fille ! Ce prêtre à qui j'aurais confié ma vie les yeux fermés !

\- Il ne me viole pas Papa …, continua Alicia, avec une légèreté et un calme qui contrastaient avec la violence des sentiments paternels.

\- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu ? Pourquoi m'inflige-t-il ça ? se lamenta-t-il, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Monsieur Cox, sortez et allez vous calmer, lui ordonna calmement Shaw.

\- On va porter plainte contre ce salaud ! lança-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il regarda Alicia, sans lui adresser un mot, son regard se perdant en elle, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait plus. Puis, il sortit. Elle baissa la tête, feignant la culpabilité et la tristesse de décevoir son père.

Kate était profondément peinée pour cet homme. Alicia venait de poignarder son père en plein cœur. Volontairement. Ce n'était pas juste une mise en scène pour eux, les flics, c'était une attaque cruelle contre son père. D'autant plus, que tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter n'était probablement que mensonge. Quel genre d'enfant invente la pire des cruautés pour détruire ses parents ? Choquée comme rarement elle ne l'avait été, et pourtant elle avait eu affaire à quelques détraqués, elle préféra laisser Shaw finir l'interrogatoire, se contentant de regarder les attitudes d'Alicia.

\- Tu sais que c'est très grave ? demanda Shaw. Un homme adulte n'a pas le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec une mineure.

\- Je sais, mais …, tenta d'expliquer Alicia.

\- Il va y avoir une enquête. Et si tes parents portent plainte, la vie du père Daniels va être changée à tout jamais. Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu vas être réinterrogée, et des enquêteurs vont chercher à vérifier ce que tu dis, en regardant ton téléphone par exemple.

\- Oui. Je peux partir ?

\- Oui. Tu dois rester disponible pour l'enquête.

\- D'accord.

Il n'y avait rien pour la placer en garde-à-vue, rien pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était positionnée en victime. Mais ils allaient pouvoir explorer le contenu de son ordinateur et de son téléphone. Il y a fort à parier qu'aux premiers abords, ils n'y trouveraient rien, car Alicia avait tout planifié et anticipé. Mais Shaw comptait sur le fait que cette jeune fille, très maligne, devait ignorer tout ce qu'il était possible de découvrir sur un ordinateur.

Alicia se leva, et en sortant, elle jeta à Kate le plus sournois et perfide des sourires. Kate en resta muette, la regarda rejoindre son père dans le couloir. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, et ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

Beckett aperçut Sorenson qui, au téléphone, prévenait son équipe qu'Alicia sortait du commissariat et qu'il fallait reprendre la filature. Elle se précipita vers lui, toujours furieuse.

\- Alors ? fit l'agent Sorenson, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Elle se fout du monde, et elle s'est bien foutue de vous aussi. Elle est sortie du lycée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu vous berner, mais réfléchis-y, lui lança Kate.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il.

\- Remets-toi en question, bon sang ! Vous étiez quatre ! Comment quatre agents fédéraux expérimentés peuvent se faire avoir comme des bleus ?

\- A 9h30 elle était au centre de documentation, et à 10h30 en cours, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Et entre temps ? Trouve nous une explication, et ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle.

Il commença à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

\- Et Will ! fit-elle alors qu'il se retournait, encore une chose : ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire une remarque d'ordre personnel au boulot. Mon travail n'est pas influencé de quelque manière que ce soit par ma vie privée, c'est clair ?

* * *

Cellule de crise, 12ème _District, 14 heures._

L'agent Shaw avait envoyé une équipe chercher le père Daniels pour l'interroger, et une autre pour récupérer l'ordinateur, le téléphone et l'ourson d'Alicia Cox. Le procureur avait octroyé une commission rogatoire dans le cadre d'une enquête pour détournement de mineur. Esposito avait eu Addison et Jeff au téléphone. Tous deux avaient expliqué ne plus avoir leur ourson depuis quelques temps déjà, mais ils ignoraient où il était passé.

Deux ordinateurs tournaient en boucle, l'un toujours à la recherche de chats décédés de mort violente, l'autre d'une plaque d'immatriculation portant un dessin de rapace à proximité de chez Alicia. Les gars, assis à la table avec Shaw, mangeaient un sandwich tout en réfléchissant aux dernières avancées de l'enquête.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a tout manigancé pour qu'on en arrive à fouiller son ordinateur et son téléphone ? demanda Ryan, perplexe.

\- Oui. Elle a dû prévoir encore un truc, répondit Castle.

\- Mais elle a beau être intelligente, si elle a communiqué avec le tueur on le trouvera, ajouta Shaw.

Beckett, assise à l'écart, relisait l'interrogatoire d'Alicia, tentant de percevoir un élément décisif. Par moment, elle avait l'impression que cette enquête allait la rendre folle. Elle gardait en tête l'image de Tyler, blessé, inconscient, et de sa propre détresse quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire pour Sam, qui était si petit et serait incapable de lutter pour sa propre vie comme l'avait fait Tyler. Rester le nez dans la paperasse l'aidait à rester concentrée entièrement sur l'enquête.

Rick jeta un œil vers elle. Il savait que l'interrogatoire l'avait bouleversée. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi touchée par une affaire, depuis celle concernant sa mère. Elle n'avait rien voulu manger. Têtue comme elle était, il n'y avait rien eu à faire pour la convaincre de prendre au moins un petit quelque chose. Elle avait son air soucieux, et déterminé. Instinctivement, il se leva pour aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle accuse le père Daniels seulement pour détourner l'attention sur lui.

\- Ah bon ? Pour quoi d'autre ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Pour détruire sa vie. Simplement. Même s'il est lavé de tout soupçon et innocenté, ce qui sera le cas, on ne sort pas indemne d'une accusation de pédophilie ou détournement de mineurs. C'est un prêtre, expliqua Kate.

\- Beaucoup de gens auront toujours un doute, ajouta Rick.

\- Il ne retrouvera jamais la place qu'il avait au sein de sa communauté.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir détruire la vie d'un prêtre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si elle avait une sorte de rage contre lui. Peut-être le rend-elle responsable de la mort de son frère.

Ils se turent, chacun replongeant dans ses réflexions. Kate se remit à lire l'interrogatoire d'Alicia.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va mon cœur ? demanda gentiment Rick, la sentant vraiment troublée.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle, sans même lever la tête de son dossier.

\- Hé ! Tu sais que tu es en train de mentir à ton mari là ! lui chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Elle releva la tête, esquissa un sourire, et en guise de réponse, se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, les agents Wade et Clayton rentraient de leur investigation à Rockefeller Park.


	23. Chapter 23

_Désolée pour l'attente pour celles et ceux qui suivent, j'étais en vacances avec trop peu de connexion pour poster un chapitre._

 **Chapitre 32**

 _New-Jersey, sur la route entre Hoboken et Wanaque, 13h._

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Rockefeller Park, il avait l'impression de vivre un enfer. A peine Alicia avait-elle claqué la portière que l'enfant s'était mis à pleurer, alternant des phases de sanglots et de hurlements. Il avait essayé de le calmer en lui parlant gentiment, mais il était trop petit pour être raisonné. Il avait tenté de crier mais l'enfant se crispait, et braillait tellement qu'il en devenait écarlate. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Lui était encore incapable de maîtriser sa détresse, et ne comprenait pas les menaces.

Alicia l'avait assis sur le rehausseur mais n'avait pas pris le temps de lui mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Le petit gigotait, et Doug dut s'arrêter pour l'installer confortablement. Quand il avait vu la voiture ralentir et la portière s'ouvrir, Sam s'était calmé. Mais dès qu'il avait compris que la voiture redémarrait, ses pleurs avaient repris. Il avait hurlé pendant de longues minutes, réclamant sa maman, le visage inondé de larmes, s'accrochant à son ourson de fortune.

Doug n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre, il sentait l'énervement monter inexorablement en lui. Quelle idée avait eu Alicia de choisir ce gamin-là ? Il avait été facile de l'enlever, mais maintenant, c'était un calvaire de le supporter. Et il était seul. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait des nouvelles d'elle. Il devait attendre qu'elle le contacte, mais plus il réfléchissait plus il se demandait comment elle allait procéder. Elle n'avait plus ni téléphone, ni ordinateur, et elle était surveillée étroitement par les flics. Sûrement plus étroitement encore maintenant qu'un autre enfant avait été enlevé.

Il avait allumé la radio espérant tomber sur de la musique qui puisse calmer le petit. Mais l'Alerte Amber était diffusée en boucle. Il essayait de maîtriser son agacement, quand enfin les pleurs cessèrent. Il jeta un œil à Sam par le rétroviseur. Il s'était endormi, la tête appuyée contre la portière, sa petite main serrant l'ours dont il suçotait l'oreille. Loin de s'attendrir, Doug éprouva surtout du soulagement. Il alluma une cigarette et s'efforça de s'apaiser.

Il avait d'abord été excité et impatient ce matin. Mais tout était allé très vite, il n'avait même pas eu à se mettre en chasse, ni à traquer. Elle avait tout fait, il n'avait eu qu'à exécuter. Il réalisa que cela manquait de charme. D'autant plus, qu'il l'avait à peine aperçue, ne lui avait pas parlé, n'avait même pas pu capter l'odeur de son parfum. Elle ne s'était pas approchée de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de ressentir cette envie rageuse de son corps qui d'habitude l'envahissait instantanément. Une douleur étrange, une sorte d'angoisse, l'avait assailli de nouveau. Et les cris du gamin vagissant n'avaient rien arrangé. Pour la première fois, il commençait à se demander quel rôle il jouait pour elle. Jusque-là il n'avait suivi que son instinct, ses pulsions sexuelles principalement, son besoin de se perdre dans la violence de leurs ébats, la contenter pour goûter à l'extase de son corps adolescent. Mais elle n'avait pas le même besoin viscéral que lui. Elle pouvait se passer de lui. Elle aimait diriger, ça il le savait. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé tant qu'il pouvait en échange se satisfaire de son corps. Elle aimait jouer avec ses pulsions. Elle aimait jouer au chat et à la souris avec les flics, comme lui. Et si elle avait prévu de ne pas le rejoindre ? De regarder de loin. De s'amuser de ce jeu de piste qui les opposait aux flics. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Jamais elle ne lâcherait rien. Si les flics trouvaient quelque chose, jamais elle n'avouerait. Ils ne pourraient faire pression sur elle, essayant de toucher son cœur et sa sensibilité de femme pour retrouver l'enfant. Elle était insensible. Elle était capable de laisser mourir le gamin sans le dénoncer. Juste pour jouer. Il le savait. Elle était comme lui.

Les consignes étaient simples. Il devait, en théorie, garder l'enfant en vie jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia le contacte. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Quelques heures. Des jours. Et si elle ne le contactait jamais ? Il commençait à douter. Il avait choisi l'endroit parfait, reculé, isolé, pour le maintenir captif. Mais il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir l'emmener jusque là-bas. Il ne pourrait pas marcher longtemps. Et comment allait-il s'en occuper. Il n'aurait jamais la patience. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà étranglé l'enfant, observant la vie quitter son corps, goûtant l'extase. Au moins, son angoisse se serait apaisée. Temporairement. Cet enfant était comme un petit animal sauvage. Il se demandait s'il se débattrait quand il serrerait son cou, s'il avait déjà acquis le raisonnement suffisant pour tenter de lutter pour sa vie. Une main lui suffirait certainement. Il avait été frustré avec Tyler de ne pas pouvoir mener à bout son rituel. Avec lui, ce serait différent.

Il avait roulé sans s'arrêter pendant plus de deux heures depuis Manhattan quand il commença à apercevoir la forêt dense recouvrant les collines escarpées de Norvin Green. Des sensations enfantines lui revinrent en mémoire : le brouillard entourant les sommets au loin, la fraîcheur du réveil sous la tente au petit matin, l'éclat de rire de sa mère, le clapotis de la rivière où pêchait son père. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Sam à l'époque. C'étaient les seuls souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Leur unique séjour en famille à Norvin Green Forest. Pendant un instant, il se sentit presque apaisé.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 14h30._

A peine les agents Wade et Clayton eurent-ils passé la porte, que tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, à la fois inquiets et impatients.

-Alors ? fit Shaw vivement.

\- Pas de témoin pour l'instant, annonça Wade, et la ville n'a pas de caméra de surveillance sur River Terrace.

\- Pas de témoin, comment c'est possible ? fit Ryan, décontenancé.

\- Si le petit s'est laissé emmener de son plein gré, les gens n'ont pas fait attention. Le parc était bondé, personne n'aurait remarqué une jeune fille se promenant avec un enfant, tout simplement parce qu'il y en avait des dizaines à ce moment-là autour du bac à sable, expliqua Clayton.

\- Qui était censé le surveiller ? demanda Beckett.

\- La baby-sitter, une fille au pair, Marine Rousseau. Elle n'a rien vu, elle discutait avec des copines. Le petit était dans le bac à sable la dernière fois qu'elle l'a aperçue. Il y a un bâtiment abritant des toilettes juste à côté. On pense que le kidnappeur a pu se planquer là.

\- C'est dingue. Les gens ne suivent pas les infos ou quoi ? s'énerva Esposito. Ça fait des jours qu'on parle d'un tueur d'enfants, et ils ne sont pas foutus de surveiller leur gamin de plus près.

\- On pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres …, et on finit par relâcher sa vigilance, expliqua Shaw.

\- 3 ans … On ne s'éloigne pas d'un enfant de trois ans …, ajouta Ryan, dépité.

Jordan Shaw sentait que tout le monde encaissait de plus en plus difficilement les mauvaises nouvelles qui se succédaient. Cela faisait presque une semaine que certains travaillaient dessus. Ils avaient des pistes, mais cela n'empêchait pas ces psychopathes d'agir. Ils avaient eu de la chance pour Tyler. Cette fois, l'enfant était plus jeune, et elle percevait l'angoisse de chacun. Esposito commençait à s'énerver. Ryan, déjà épuisé par la nuit, avait un air de plus en plus affligé. Beckett, elle-même, était ravagée par la culpabilité et un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Elle avait eu du mal à maîtriser sa colère face à Addison. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois chercher du réconfort dans un geste tendre, un regard auprès de Castle. Elle-même, sous l'air quasi-impassible qu'elle était obligée de se donner, commençait à douter.

\- Un enfant de trois ans partirait avec un inconnu ? reprit Kate, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Non, fit Castle, à trois ans ça m'étonnerait, il aurait sûrement crié et pleuré.

\- Dans le parc, personne n'a rien entendu. Des agents interrogent encore les badauds, on ne sait jamais. Et l'Amber Alerte a été déclenchée, continua Clayton.

\- La baby-sitter connait très bien Addison et Alicia, ajouta Wade. Elles sont sorties plusieurs fois ensemble, et se sont déjà rencontrées en présence de Sam. Il aime beaucoup Alicia, elle s'amuse souvent avec lui, expliqua Wade.

\- Ils ont procédé comme pour Jason. Alicia a attiré le petit, elle l'a appelé par son prénom, l'a emmené jusque la voiture, et le tueur l'a embarqué, commenta Beckett.

\- Alors, elle est forcément sortie du lycée, fit Shaw, réalisant à cet instant précis qu'Alicia avait échappé à la surveillance du FBI.

\- Pire encore, elle a réussi à y entrer de nouveau, continua Kate. A 10h30, elle était en cours.

\- Sorenson s'est fait avoir deux fois, résuma Castle, qui, si le contexte avait été différent, aurait jubilé.

\- Il faut trouver comment elle a fait ! lança Shaw. Lieutenant Esposito et Ryan, allez au lycée, je veux connaître l'emploi du temps de tous les élèves entre 9h30 et 10h30. Etudiez chaque recoin, chaque couloir, trouvez-moi quelque chose. Prenez des hommes et vérifiez tous les magasins, tous les bureaux de Chambers Street et River Terrace, il y a forcément une caméra de surveillance privée quelque part.

Esposito et Ryan attrapèrent leur veste et filèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Où en sont les experts ? continua Shaw.

-Ils n'ont pas terminé les relevés, mais comme les fois précédentes, ils sont sceptiques. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout, répondit Wade.

\- Clayton, branchez-vous sur toutes les cameras qu'on a pour les axes routiers, les tunnels, les ponts, allant de Manhattan vers Hoboken, et le New-Jersey. Lancez le logiciel de reconnaissance pour une Chrysler noire avec une plaque du New-Jersey illustrée d'un oiseau. Trouvez-moi une image quelque part.

\- Ok.

\- Wade, vous vous remettez sur ces histoires de chats.

\- Il faut élargir la recherche, suggéra Kate. Ce gars ne vivait peut-être pas à Hoboken quand il était adolescent.

\- Oui, élargissez la recherche à un rayon de 40 kilomètres autour de Hoboken, fit Shaw.

\- D'accord.

\- Dès que l'ordinateur et le téléphone d'Alicia arrivent, faites venir les techniciens informatiques, continua Jordan Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Les parents de Sam Hill sont arrivés, fit Victoria Gates apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Ok, répondit Shaw, en se levant pour suivre le Capitaine Gates. Lieutenant Beckett, vous vous occuperez de l'interrogatoire du père Daniels.

\- D'accord.

Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent de nouveau à attendre, devant l'écran lumineux où s'affichait la photo de Sam, avec sa bouille joufflue, ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

\- Finalement, je ne sais pas si elle a encore une part d'humanité, lâcha Rick, elle a jeté dans les bras d'un tueur un petit bonhomme de trois ans qu'elle connaissait bien, avec lequel elle jouait et riait.

Kate s'assit contre la table, fixant l'écran, pensive.

\- On ne l'aura pas, Castle. Elle ne lâchera rien. Même acculée, elle n'avouera rien. Elle m'a souri.

\- Elle t'a souri ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui, en sortant tout à l'heure. Elle m'a souri. Elle sait qu'on sait. Et ça l'amuse encore plus, fit Kate, l'air lassée.

\- Elle ne craint rien. Elle se moque d'être arrêtée au final. C'est le jeu qui l'intéresse.

\- Tu as vu comment elle a pleuré tout à l'heure … c'était flippant, continua Kate.

\- Comme l'a dit mon vieil ami Shakespeare, « Le monde entier est un théâtre ». Le monde entier est SON théâtre.

\- Il faut trouver le tueur et Sam d'abord. Après on pourra peut-être coincer Alicia, affirma Kate.

\- Laurel et Hardy vont finir par trouver quelque chose, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour que les agents occupés dans son dos sur les ordinateurs n'entendent pas, il faut avoir confiance dans les joujoux du FBI.

\- J'espère.

* * *

Domicile des Cox, 14h.

Son père ne lui avait pas parlé pendant tout le trajet les ramenant chez eux. Il avait refusé qu'elle retourne au lycée cet après-midi et comptait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, pendant que sa mère était encore au travail. Elle s'était montrée docile et obéissante. Elle avait vu son visage si blême, plus triste que furieux. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Zach qu'elle lui voyait ce masque de douleur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver le moindre remord.

Il la fit asseoir dans le canapé, et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Tu as dit la vérité ? demanda-t-il directement, comme pour sonder une dernière fois sa fille.

\- Oui, fit-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas psy, papa. Demande au psy que tu m'as envoyée voir pendant dix ans ! lança-t-elle comme un reproche.

\- C'est le père Daniels qui t'a forcée ?

\- Non. Je l'ai séduit, sourit-elle.

Chacun des mots de sa fille était comme un nouveau coup de poignard. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un monstre. Alicia observait chaque lueur de détresse dans les yeux de son père. Elle voulait le punir, elle voulait qu'il ait mal comme il lui avait fait mal. Quand Zach était mort, il s'était contenté de l'envoyer chez un psychiatre, et de la refiler aux bons soins du père Daniels. Elle y avait passé des journées entières, entre la messe, les sermons, les cours de catéchisme, les retraites spirituelles. Comme si la foi allait pouvoir changer quelque chose à sa douleur. Mais elle avait fait une overdose des bonnes paroles du père Daniels. Mais lui qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Elle n'avait en mémoire aucun souvenir d'une discussion avec lui. Après l'enterrement de Zach, il ne l'avait plus jamais regardée de la même façon. A six ans déjà, elle avait compris que le regard de son père était désormais vide. Comme si elle était morte en même temps que Zach. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Jamais il n'avait cherché à comprendre son mal être. Jamais un mot gentil. Rarement un sourire. Il n'avait d'attention que pour sa chère femme, dévastée par la mort de son petit garçon. Depuis dix ans, c'était la première fois, qu'elle le voyait ressentir des émotions pour elle, de la colère à la tristesse, en passant par la déception. Et c'était un délice à observer.

\- Pourquoi Alicia ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée ? Une jeune fille ne couche pas sans raison avec un homme de plus de cinquante ans. Un prêtre en plus ! s'indigna son père.

\- Tu as porté plainte, donc tu en apprendras peut-être plus avec l'enquête, répondit-elle avec insolence.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour toi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- A ton avis ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Où tu étais jeudi soir Alicia ? On sait tous les deux que tu n'étais ni au lycée ni à la maison. Tu étais avec lui ?

\- Non. J'étais ailleurs.

\- Où ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec la disparition de ces enfants ? chercha-t-il à savoir.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle voulait qu'il ait des doutes, qu'il commence à percevoir le démon qu'il avait contribué à créer en la délaissant. Jusqu'à quel point pourrait-il aller pour la protéger ? Elle était persuadée qu'il ne la dénoncerait jamais. Elle était la chair de sa chair.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des officiers qui venaient chercher l'ordinateur et le téléphone d'Alicia.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 17h._

Le Capitaine Gates et l'Agent Shaw étaient en plein entretien téléphonique avec le Maire, qui commençait à se laisser gagner par la panique suite à ce nouvel enlèvement.

Beckett était assise à son bureau en train d'étudier la liste des appels entrants et sortants du téléphone d'Alicia Cox fourni par l'opérateur. Rick, assis à sa place habituelle, réfléchissait en regardant ses doigts manipuler de plus en plus habilement son petit caillou rond. De temps en temps, il levait un œil vers Kate, observant son air concentré. Exceptionnellement, ils ne se parlaient pas, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

L'ourson rouge d'Alicia avait été rapporté, trouvé dans sa chambre comme elle l'avait indiqué. Rien ne permettait de prouver qu'elle avait volé les peluches d'Addison et Jeff. Les trois oursons s'alignaient maintenant sur le bureau de Beckett.

L'interrogatoire du père Daniels avait été éprouvant. Bien entendu, il avait nié avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec Alicia Cox. Il n'avait pas d'alibi vérifiable pour les différentes nuits où Alicia avait été vue sortant de chez elle. Il dormait seul dans son logement de fonction attenant à la cure de l'église St Luke. S'il n'avait pas d'alibi, il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre élément l'accablant. Ce serait la parole d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, contre celle d'un prêtre, aimant et investi depuis des années au sein de sa communauté. Avec un bon avocat, il pourrait créer un doute raisonnable, et la justice serait clémente. Mais ce doute subsisterait. A moins qu'Alicia soit arrêtée entre temps pour enlèvement d'enfant et incitation au meurtre. Beckett avait été obligée de lui révéler tout ce qu'ils supposaient concernant Alicia. Le père Daniels était anéanti. Ce brave homme voyait sa vie basculer du jour au lendemain à cause d'une accusation calomnieuse. Il avait vu grandir Alicia, il avait toujours été présent pour la famille. Il l'avait entourée longtemps après le décès de Zach, essayant de l'amener à s'appuyer sur la foi pour s'en sortir et retrouver la joie de vivre. Il avait vécu son désintérêt croissant pour la religion comme un échec, mais plus encore son mal-être persistant. Que cette fille veuille détruire sa vie ne lui faisait pas le plus mal. Ce qui le détruisait de l'intérieur, c'était d'assister à la descente aux enfers d'une enfant dont il avait la responsabilité. Il avait échoué avec Alicia. Peut-être ses parents et lui avaient-ils minimisé l'ampleur de sa détresse après la mort de Zach. Ils auraient dû voir. Ils auraient dû la sauver. Le prêtre ne pensait pas à son propre sort, et à ce qui l'attendait. Il se sentait coupable. Beckett avait été obligée de le placer en garde-à-vue suite à la plainte du père d'Alicia pour détournement de mineur.

Des officiers avaient rapporté l'ordinateur et le téléphone d'Alicia, que son père lui avait confisqués la veille. Ils avaient immédiatement constaté que l'intégralité du disque dur avait été effacée. Les experts étaient déjà au travail pour tenter de récupérer des données. Leur seul espoir était que si le disque dur avait été effacé, c'est qu'il devait contenir des informations intéressantes. Quant au téléphone il n'avait en mémoire que des messages et numéros appartenant à quelques adolescents élèves au lycée Stuyvesant pour la plupart.

\- Elle n'a jamais été en contact avec le père Daniels via son téléphone, fit Kate en posant le document sur son bureau, aucun appel, aucun message.

\- Rien de suspect ?

\- Non, tout tourne essentiellement autour d'Addison et Jeff, et plus globalement du lycée. Il n'y a absolument rien indiquant une relation avec le père Daniels, ni avec aucun autre homme d'ailleurs.

\- Le père a bien dit aux officiers qu'il avait confisqué l'ordinateur et le téléphone hier en fin de journée ? demanda Rick avec un pressentiment.

\- Oui.

\- Donc hier soir et ce matin, Alicia n'avait aucun moyen de joindre le tueur.

\- Peut-être que tout était déjà très bien planifié. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer.

\- Elle a forcément dû prendre contact avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il soit là. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir du lycée sans certitude de le trouver dehors prêt à agir. Imagine que tu aies seize ans, et que ton père te supprime tout moyen de communication. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je demande à ma meilleure amie de me prêter son téléphone, sourit Kate, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Addison, annonça-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu es génial ! lui lança-t-elle, excitée, en se levant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais …, soupira-t-il avec satisfaction, ravi de voir sa muse retrouver le sourire.

Kate se saisit de son téléphone pour envoyer un agent chercher Addison Hill. Il fallait vérifier son portable et, si ce qu''avait suggéré Castle s'avérait vrai, établir une stratégie : soit le mettre sur écoute et laisser la possibilité à Alicia de joindre le tueur ce qui impliquait qu'Addison soit mise au courant, et qu'elle parvienne à duper son amie. C'était risqué. Soit empêcher Addison de prêter son téléphone à Alicia.

A peine avait-elle raccroché que son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui, Ryan, fit-elle en décrochant.

\- On a trouvé comment elle a fait pour quitter le lycée, annonça Ryan.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y avait un entraînement de cross ce matin, une cinquantaine d'adolescents sont sortis du lycée vers 10h en direction du Rockefeller Park. Que des garçons.

\- Alicia se serait glissée parmi eux ?

\- On le suppose. Sorenson et ses gars n'ont vu personne d'autre sortir du lycée à part ce groupe de coureurs. On va les interroger, pour voir s'il y en a un qui aurait vu Alicia. On a des officiers qui sont arrivés en renfort, mais ça va prendre un petit moment.

\- Ok. Et comment est-elle rentrée dans le lycée ?

\- Par les cuisines sûrement. C'est le seul accès mis à part l'entrée principale.

\- Sorenson ne surveillait pas cette zone ?

\- Apparemment si, mais il y a des mouvements de véhicules, et elle a pu se glisser dans la ruelle furtivement.

\- Enfin il a merdé …, conclut Kate.

\- On peut dire ça, en convint Ryan.

\- Et pour les caméras ?

\- Des agents font les magasins et bureaux de la rue un par un. Rien pour l'instant. Soit il n'y a pas de caméra, soit elles ne sont pas orientées suffisamment loin pour qu'on voit quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Ok. Merci, Ryan. Tiens-nous au courant, fit Kate avant de raccrocher.

Elle était en train d'expliquer à Castle ce qu'avaient appris les gars, quand Wade arriva en trottinant vers eux, l'air excité et souriant.

\- On a trouvé un visuel sur la voiture ! lança-t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la cellule de crise. L'image sur l'écran montrait une Chrysler noire s'engageant dans Holland Tunnel, qui traversait l'Hudson River vers Hoboken. L'affichage horaire indiquait 10h32. Le timing et le lieu coïncidaient avec l'enlèvement. La plaque était intégralement visible. Plaque du New-Jersey. Un aigle impérial.

\- La plaque est volée, elle ne correspond pas à la voiture, on a vérifié, annonça tout de suite Clayton, mais on a d'autres visuels, sur la 14ème, puis Hoboken Ave.

\- On va voir si on peut suivre le trajet qu'il a emprunté. Super les gars ! leur lança Kate, pleine d'espoir. Castle, prend un pc, on va s'y mettre à quatre.

 **Chapitre 33**

12ème District – 19h.

Scotchés à leurs écrans, ils avaient réussi à suivre la piste de la Chrysler noire jusqu'à hauteur de Clifton, sur la route nationale 3, aux environs de midi. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus de caméras de surveillance, la route filant à travers les campagnes de l'ouest du New-Jersey. Jordan Shaw avait fait installer des barrages de police sur tous les axes menant vers les Etats voisins. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment que le tueur fuit vers un autre Etat. S'il avait prévu d'agir en connivence avec Alicia comme jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner à plus de deux ou trois heures grand maximum de New-York. Il était impossible, pour l'instant, de lancer des recherches, le périmètre où il pouvait se trouver couvrant des dizaines de kilomètres. A cette heure-ci, il devait être planqué quelque part, sûrement dans une zone isolée, boisée, comme pour Braiden, Jason et Tyler, mais la région en regorgeait.

Addison Hill était enfin arrivée, et faisait maintenant face à Shaw et Beckett dans la salle de repos. Elle était dévastée par l'enlèvement de son petit cousin, Sam. N'importe qui l'aurait été à moins. C'était le troisième enfant qu'elle connaissait qui disparaissait. En arrivant au commissariat, elle avait croisé son oncle et sa tante qui attendaient des nouvelles auprès du Capitaine Gates. Elle s'était effondrée en larmes, et son chagrin n'avait pas cessé depuis.

\- Addison, on a une question très importante à te poser, commença Beckett.

La jeune fille renifla, et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un enfer depuis dimanche, entre les garçons assassinés, les convocations au commissariat, et maintenant l'enlèvement de Sam.

\- As-tu prêté ton téléphone à Alicia aujourd'hui ? demanda Shaw.

\- Juste pour recevoir un appel, fit Addison, entre deux sanglots, parce que son père lui a confisqué son téléphone.

\- Quel appel ? A quelle heure ? continua Beckett.

\- On attendait pour aller en cours, alors c'était un peu avant 8h30. C'était son petit-ami, Scott.

\- Peux-tu me montrer ton téléphone s'il te plaît ? demanda Shaw.

Alicia sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, et le tendit à Jordan, sans même demander d'explication. C'était comme si le chagrin s'était emparé de tout son être.

\- Il n'y a pas de numéro entrant à cette heure-là, constata Shaw, en faisant défiler la liste des appels du bout des doigts. Elle a dû l'effacer. Addison, tu nous autorises à consulter la liste de tes appels via ton opérateur ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Il fallait lui expliquer pour être certaine qu'elle comprenne pleinement les enjeux. Il n'y aurait même pas besoin de mandat à ce stade-là si elle acceptait d'elle-même qu'on consulte ses appels.

\- Tu as parlé à ce Scott ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non, j'ai juste donné mon portable à Alicia quand il a sonné.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas entendu. Elle s'est éloignée.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ? continua Shaw.

\- Pas très longtemps. Même pas une minute je dirais. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda l'adolescente sur un ton de plus en plus inquiet, mêlant angoisse et tristesse.

\- Addison, on va avoir besoin de toi pour nous aider à retrouver Sam, expliqua Kate. Mais il faut qu'on puisse te faire entièrement confiance. La vie de Sam est en jeu.

Beckett et Shaw avaient décidé de s'appuyer sur Addison Hill. C'était une jeune fille sérieuse, qui se retrouvait mêlée à ces infanticides bien malgré elle. Elle était l'amie d'Alicia depuis leur enfance, mais depuis qu'elle avait eu affaire au Capitaine Gates, elle n'avait plus menti. Au contraire, elle s'était toujours montrée encline à aider. Kate pensait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Shaw était un peu plus réservée, tant elle trouvait Addison naïve et manipulable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait avoir par Alicia.

\- Je veux bien essayer de vous aider mais …

\- Ce qu'on va te dire va être douloureux à entendre, Addison, la prévint Shaw, l'air grave.

Jordan Shaw redoutait sa réaction. S'entendre dire que sa meilleure amie était probablement une criminelle avait de quoi vous anéantir.

\- On pense qu'Alicia est impliquée dans les enlèvements de ces enfants, reprit Shaw. On ne peut pas t'en expliquer davantage, mais elle a certainement participé à l'enlèvement de Sam.

\- C'est impossible ! Elle adore Sam ! s'écria la jeune fille, le visage baigné de larmes, les mains tremblantes.

\- Je sais qu'Alicia est ton amie, Addison, mais fais-nous confiance, ajouta Beckett, avec compassion.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, depuis toujours.

\- On se bat pour retrouver Sam vivant, continua Shaw, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu peux nous croire. Es-tu prête à nous aider ?

\- Oui, sanglota-t-elle, semblant réaliser la gravité de la situation, mais comment ?

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est prêter ton téléphone à Alicia quand elle te le demande, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ton téléphone va être traqué. Si elle contacte celui qui a enlevé Sam, nous le saurons.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Oui. Mais est-ce que toi tu peux le faire ? Tu peux tromper Alicia ?

\- Je vais essayer. Oui.

\- Sois comme d'habitude avec elle. Ok ?

\- Oui.

En quelques minutes, Kate se connecta au compte téléphonique d'Addison, et repéra l'appel reçu le matin même. 8h18. Un instant plus tard, elle avait identifié l'origine de l'appel. Une cabine téléphonique sur River Terrace, située à environ deux cent mètres au sud de Rockefeller Park, où Sam avait été enlevé. Il n'y avait pas de hasard. Aussitôt, elle appela Esposito et Ryan qui se trouvaient sur place pour qu'ils orientent les recherches de caméras de surveillance dans cette zone-là. S'ils trouvaient une image du type qui avait téléphoné, une étape décisive serait franchie. Rattacher Alicia à cet inconnu. Resterait à prouver qu'il était le tueur.

Elles laissèrent Addison rentrer chez elle. Son téléphone était dorénavant sur écoute.

* * *

Norvin Green Forest, 20h.

Le petit était assis au fond de la tente, collé contre la toile. Il avait remonté ses genoux jusque sous son menton, et restait prostré, le regard inquiet. Il avait l'air épuisé, perdu, terriblement seul, serrant toujours son ourson contre lui.

Doug, debout à l'extérieur, se contentait de lui jeter un œil de temps à temps pour vérifier qu'il restait tranquille. Il fumait, tentant de chasser ses inquiétudes. La marche l'avait épuisé lui-aussi. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que le relief était si escarpé. Il s'était garé dans un petit chemin isolé aux abords de Norvin Green Forest. Il ne pensait pas que les flics puissent remonter jusqu'à lui, ici au fin fond de la forêt. Mais, pour minimiser les risques, comme à son habitude, il avait préféré rendre la voiture la moins visible possible. Puis, son sac sur le dos, et le gamin par la main, il avait commencé à s'engager sur le sentier principal. Sam n'avait plus pleuré depuis son réveil. Le petit était maintenant impassible, sans aucune réaction, se contentant de marcher, en tenant son ourson d'une main. Cela réjouissait Doug. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de l'entendre se remettre à brailler. Sur le sentier, ils avaient croisé quelques promeneurs qui ne leur avaient pas prêté plus d'attention que cela. Au début, Sam avait marché facilement, se laissant entraîner par la main ferme de Doug. Mais petit à petit, son rythme avait ralenti, et il avait commencé à geindre, puis à pleurnicher disant qu'il avait mal aux jambes. Doug n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le porter. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante que l'ombre des arbres ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Il avait quitté le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois, gravir les pentes rocailleuses. La marche lui avait paru interminable, éreintante. Plusieurs fois il avait dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, et donner à boire à l'enfant. Heureusement que le petit se laissait transporter sans réaction, comme un ballot. Il avait dû marcher plus de trois heures, ne pensant qu'à son objectif. Atteindre la zone la plus éloignée possible des sentiers, la plus difficile d'accès aussi, où il puisse installer la tente, et planquer le gamin. La dernière pente avait été difficile à gravir, parmi les rochers et les cailloux. Le petit s'agrippait à son cou comme un petit animal effrayé.

Enfin, il était arrivé dans une zone parfaite. Il avait planté la petite tente, sous les yeux du gamin hagard, assis dans l'herbe. Il allait le garder ici, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alicia. A peine la tente montée, Sam s'était précipité à l'intérieur à quatre pattes. Il s'était installé en boule tout au fond, et n'avait plus bougé depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

Doug écrasa son mégot par terre, se faufila dans la tente, ouvrit son sac à dos, pour en sortir du pain, du beurre de cacahuètes et un couteau. Il vit les yeux de l'enfant se poser sur les victuailles. Il avait faim. Il beurra une tranche de pain, et la lui tendit.

\- Tiens, Sam. Mange.

Le petit garçon attrapa maladroitement la tartine, et au lieu de la manger, se mit à lécher le beurre de cacahuètes avec gourmandise.

Doug esquissa un sourire. Carrie faisait exactement la même chose avec les tartines qu'il lui préparait pour le goûter.

\- Mange le pain aussi, Sam. Tu dois manger pour garder des forces.

L'enfant le regarda, comme si le sourire de l'homme et sa voix plus douce l'avaient rassuré.

\- Licia pas là ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non. Alicia va venir bientôt.

\- Addy pas là ?

\- Non.

\- Maman et Papa ?

\- Non.

Face à toutes ces négations, le petit garçon se tut de nouveau, et mordit dans sa tartine.

Doug se maudit d'avoir accepté cette mission. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'Alicia parte avec eux dès Rockefeller Park. Pourquoi avait-elle absolument tenu à rentrer au lycée ? Elle devait très bien savoir que ses chances de tromper une nouvelle fois la vigilance des flics qui la surveillaient étaient maigres. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'intention de le rejoindre.

Il avait emporté quelques provisions, et un duvet pour la nuit, mais la perspective de devoir passer plusieurs jours ici en compagnie de l'enfant ne le réjouissait pas. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici demain, il faudrait qu'il prenne une décision.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème district 20h._

En ce début de soirée, l'agent Shaw était prête pour faire le dernier compte-rendu de la journée sur l'enquête. Elle attendait le retour d'Esposito et Ryan pour commencer. Sur l'écran défilaient plusieurs recherches. Tous assis autour de la table avaient l'air perdus dans leurs réflexions. Malgré l'avancée de l'enquête, ils étaient encore loin d'avoir une piste précise pour retrouver Sam Hill.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Alicia a prévu de sortir rejoindre le type ? demanda Castle en faisant rouler son caillou sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Shaw, c'est risqué. Elle est surveillée.

\- Oui, enfin on a vu ce que la surveillance a donné, répondit Beckett, sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi Alicia est rentrée au lycée ? demanda Castle.

\- Comment ça ? fit Shaw, surprise par la question.

\- Elle est allée aider le tueur à enlever Sam, puis elle est rentrée au lycée. C'était une prise de risque énorme … enfin atténuée par le fait que c'était Sorenson qui la filait, railla Castle, mais quand même.

\- Oui, elle aurait très bien pu partir avec lui et le petit, continua Kate. Mais elle a choisi de rentrer.

\- Pour assister au spectacle de l'extérieur, suggéra Clayton.

\- Ou pour ne pas être plus impliquée, ajouta Castle.

\- Pourquoi le gars a accepté de partir seul avec le gamin ? demanda Kate.

\- Si on considère que c'est elle qui est motivée par l'enlèvement, suite au traumatisme causé par la mort de son frère, le gars enlève les gamins pour lui faire plaisir, répondit Jordan Shaw.

\- Et s'attirer ses faveurs sexuelles, compléta Wade.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il accepté d'enlever l'enfant sans rien en retour ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Il doit aimer ça aussi. C'est un psychopathe, après tout, fit Clayton.

\- Elle a dû lui dire qu'elle le rejoindrait. Comme pour Jason et Braiden.

\- Mais a-t-elle l'intention de le faire ? demanda Rick.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, puisque Ryan et Esposito firent leur entrée à ce moment-là.

\- On a les vidéos de la banque en face de la cabine téléphonique ! lança Ryan en s'installant directement sur l'ordinateur pour charger et lancer la vidéo.

\- Et on a interrogé tous les ados qui ont participé au cross, continua Esposito, personne n'a rien remarqué de particulier. Il y en a encore trois qui sont injoignables, ils avaient déjà quitté le lycée.

\- Ok. On essaiera de les interroger demain matin, répondit Shaw.

\- Là ! le voilà ! s'écria Ryan en figeant l'image, sur un homme de dos, tenant le combiné téléphonique.

\- 8h18. C'est lui.

\- Vas-y remets en lecture, Ryan, fit Kate.

\- On ne voit pas son visage, constata Shaw alors que l'homme sur l'image raccrochait, et s'éloignait dans le sens contraire à la caméra.

\- C'est lui. Ça correspond. Grand, costaud, fit Esposito.

\- Jogging, casquette, pour se fondre parmi les joggers qui arpentent le parc, continua Castle.

\- Pas d'autre camera ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, répondit Ryan. Ou alors il faut faire toutes les rues du quartier pour trouver une image, et essayer de voir où il est allé.

\- On ne va pas avoir le choix. Clayton et Wade occupez-vous de chercher les vidéos des caméras de la ville, vérifiez si les rues du quartier sont sous surveillance, ordonna Shaw.

\- Pour les commerces, on va devoir attendre demain matin, répondit Wade en allant s'installer devant l'ordinateur.

\- Ryan, figez l'image, lance la reconnaissance des mensurations, qu'on ait une estimation de taille et de poids, demanda Beckett.

\- Ok.

\- Il est malin. Il a sûrement vu la caméra de la banque, fit Esposito.

\- Oui, mais on va être plus malin que lui. On va l'avoir, répondit Castle avec assurance.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour rattacher Alicia au tueur, fit Shaw. On a la preuve que cet homme-là a appelé Alicia sur le téléphone d'Addison. Mais quelle preuve que c'est bien le tueur ?

\- Aucune pour l'instant. Mais quand on l'aura déniché, on pourra prouver qu'il était en contact avec Alicia, répondit Beckett.

\- 1m82. 85 kilos environ, annonça Ryan.

\- On va croiser ces données avec le portrait-robot réalisé par Tyler, et lancer une reconnaissance via le fichier des permis de conduire, expliqua Shaw en saisissant des informations dans la matrice de données du FBI.

\- Et pour l'ordinateur d'Alicia, ils en sont où ? demanda Esposito.

\- Ils ont récupéré des dossiers déjà. Rien de particulier : des photos d'adolescents en soirée, en vacances, expliqua Beckett, mais les experts n'ont pas terminé. Ils sont optimistes.

\- Et les chats ? demandant Shaw, en lançant un œil à l'écran, où défilait la recherche.

\- Toujours rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Castle.

\- On attend que les joujoux du FBI fassent leur boulot …, répondit Beckett.

\- Oui, la nuit va être longue. Lieutenant Ryan, vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer puisque vous avez veillé la nuit dernière, lança Jordan Shaw. Les autres, faites une pause, prenez le temps de manger.

\- Sur ces paroles, Jordan Shaw quitta la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de l'agent Sorenson qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

\- J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure, lança Rick, en observant par les persiennes la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

\- Et j'en connais un qui va jubiler, hein Castle ! sourit Esposito, qui savait combien Rick ne portait pas Sorenson dans son cœur.

\- Moi je vous laisse les gars, je rentre dormir, lâcha Ryan. Les cafés ne suffiront pas à me tenir éveillé ce soir.

\- Ok, mon pote.

\- Bonne nuit Ryan, lancèrent en même temps Kate et Rick, alors qu'il s'éloignait, prenant soin de contourner Shaw et Sorenson qui avaient une discussion très virulente dans le couloir.

\- Je vais chercher le dîner. De quoi as-tu envie ? demanda Rick en se tournant vers sa muse.

\- Et moi on ne me demande pas ce que je veux ? bougonna Esposito avant même que Kate n'ait pu répondre.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mon pote, tu n'es pas encore ma femme. Tu passes après, lui lança Rick avec un petit air narquois.

\- Prends ce que tu veux, mon cœur, répondit finalement Kate.

\- Tu vois, voilà pourquoi les désirs de ma femme sont prioritaires, sourit Castle.

\- Mon cœur … pffff … quelle mièvrerie … je regrette la Beckett au cœur de pierre ! railla Esposito.

\- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais eu un cœur de pierre ! lui lança Kate, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.

\- Bien fait ! lança Castle en riant.

\- Bon les gars, achetez ce que vous voulez, moi je vais en profiter pour aller me défouler un peu. J'en ai besoin ! lança Kate en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

* * *

Salle de sport, 12ème District, 21h30

Rick s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, et l'observa quelques instants, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans son élan. Elle frappait avec énergie et fureur dans le sac d'entraînement, alternant les coups de poings et de pieds. Il oubliait parfois la guerrière qu'elle pouvait être. Avec lui, elle n'était que tendresse et douceur, sauf parfois quand il l'exaspérait. Elle tourna autour du sac, et l'aperçut qui la regardait. Elle lui envoya un sourire, et s'arrêta de frapper quelques secondes.

\- Tu viens me rejoindre ? proposa-t-elle, joueuse.

\- Euh … non, merci !

\- Allez, Castle ! N'aie pas peur ! insista-t-elle taquine.

\- Non, je risquerais de te blesser ! rigola Rick.

Elle rit. Il se délecta de cette vision ravissante. Ses yeux pétillants et son tendre sourire qui reflétaient cette joie spontanée le rendaient dingue. Elle était magnifique. Elle se remit à frapper le sac de plus belle, se délestant du poids de toute la tension accumulée aujourd'hui. Encore quelques minutes, et elle cessa enfin son combat contre elle-même pour venir le rejoindre près de la porte, essoufflée.

\- Alors ça fait du bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en déroulant les bandages autour de ses mains.

\- Après une journée pareille, c'est soit ça, soit … du sexe, et comme cette dernière solution n'est pas envisageable là maintenant tout de suite …, continua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard coquin.

\- Quoique … au commissariat ça pourrait être exci…, suggéra Rick, ses yeux s'illuminant tout d'un coup.

\- Même pas en rêve ! le coupa-t-elle en riant.

\- Tant pis pour toi, sourit-il, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

\- Si, je le sais …, fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras, et savourer plus longuement la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de ses bras enlacés autour de son cou. Elle s'arracha à ses baisers de plus en plus pressants, et le regarda, souriante. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi malgré l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient tous. Même les pires journées pouvaient apporter leur lot de petits bonheurs qu'il fallait savoir saisir au bond. C'était sa philosophie.

\- Tentatrice ! lui lança-t-il en souriant, sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle, mutine.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Oui, je vais me doucher, et je descends, sourit-elle en s'échappant de ses bras.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 34**

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 22h._

Quand Kate rejoignit la cellule de crise, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table, en train de manger, tout en étudiant minutieusement des documents qui s'amoncelaient au milieu des boîtes de repas à emporter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Kate en allant s'asseoir.

\- L'ordinateur d'Alicia a parlé, répondit Shaw d'un air ravi, on a quelques-unes de ses conversations avec un mystérieux inconnu via un forum.

\- C'est le tueur ?

\- Leurs conversations sont tellement étranges que ça ne peut être que lui, répondit Esposito, tout en mordant dans un hamburger.

\- C'est génial ! lança Kate avec enthousiasme.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, à première vue il n'y a pas grand-chose d'incriminant. Et le premier contact entre eux remonte à plusieurs mois. On a du pain sur la planche.

\- On peut identifier le gars ? continua Kate.

-Les experts y travaillent, mais c'est un pseudonyme. Ça va prendre du temps de remonter à une adresse ip, répondit Clayton.

\- Ils se seraient rencontrés sur ce tchat apparemment, fit Castle.

\- C'est quel genre de forum ? demanda Kate.

\- Forum de discussion pour les personnes victimes de deuil.

\- Il aurait donc perdu aussi quelqu'un s'il traîne sur ce genre de forum, fit remarque Wade.

\- Ou alors il cherchait juste des femmes à attirer dans les mailles de son filet.

\- Comme tout bon psychopathe, ajouta Castle en tendant à Kate un sandwich.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à éplucher les conversations entre Alicia et cet inconnu. Etonnement, il n'y avait rien d'incriminant effectivement. Les discussions étaient très hachées, souvent elles se limitaient à quelques mots, surtout de la part d'Alicia. Les toutes premières discussions semblaient presque normales, et elles étaient un peu plus détaillées : Alicia racontait à cet inconnu la mort de son frère, sa tristesse, sa douleur que personne ne comprenait. L'homme ne parlait jamais de lui, se contentant de poser des questions ou d'orienter les discussions. Puis ils avaient pris contact pour un rendez-vous. Après ce qui semblait être leur première rencontre, les conversations devenaient sporadiques. Il n'y avait parfois pas de dialogues pendant plusieurs semaines, puis tout d'un coup, un échange de quelques mots. Des conversations incompréhensibles dans lesquelles on n'apprenait peu de choses, si ce n'est que l'homme était toujours très demandeur pour la voir, et qu'Alicia semblait maîtriser l'évolution de leur relation.

\- Leurs discussions sur ce tchat s'arrêtent il y a deux mois, fit remarquer Clayton.

\- Ils communiquaient forcément autrement, fit Shaw, il n'y a pas grand-chose à tirer de ces dialogues.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle tout effacé alors ? demanda Esposito.

\- Il y a sûrement d'autres fichiers plus dangereux pour elle qu'on n'a pas encore découverts.

\- Ou alors elle s'amuse avec nous. Comme d'habitude, répondit Beckett.

\- S'il y a autre chose, les experts vont trouver. Bon, fit Shaw, on va arrêter là pour ce soir. Il est presque deux heures du matin.

\- On arrête ? s'étonna Kate.

\- On ne trouvera rien de plus dans ces conversations, on a tout relu plusieurs fois, fit remarquer Wade.

\- Les experts vont continuer d'explorer toute la nuit son ordinateur, ajouta Shaw, ils nous contacteront s'il y a du nouveau. Et pour le reste, il faut attendre.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire … alors que Sam est quelque part dehors avec ce psychopathe, continua Kate, sur un air dépité.

\- Je sais, Beckett. On n'abandonne pas. Mais les seules pistes qu'on a nous poussent à être patients. On ne peut rien faire d'autre, expliqua Shaw.

\- Et Sorenson ?

\- La surveillance d'Alicia a été renforcée. Une équipe supplémentaire est en place. Elle ne peut pas sortir de chez elle.

\- On peut espérer que tant qu'elle ne bouge pas de chez elle, le tueur ne touchera pas à Sam, ajouta Castle.

\- S'il ne change pas de mode opératoire …, fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Les gardes forestiers de tous les parcs du New-Jersey sont en alerte. Mais il peut être n'importe où, continua Jordan Shaw.

\- Je vais rester ici cette nuit, ajouta Kate.

\- D'accord, fit Shaw, appelez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit.

\- Je file aussi, fit Esposito, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Jordan Shaw, Wade, Clayton et Esposito quittèrent la pièce pour rentrer se reposer. Malgré l'angoisse de l'attente, et l'incertitude, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire. C'était la pire des frustrations. Ne rien pouvoir faire.

D'un seul coup, Kate et Rick se retrouvèrent seuls, dans un silence assourdissant. On n'entendait plus que le léger bourdonnement des ordinateurs, et l'ensemble du commissariat semblait s'être assoupi. Seuls quelques hommes des équipes de nuit travaillaient dans leurs bureaux.

Kate se laissa tomber dans le canapé que Ryan avait installé la veille pour pouvoir se reposer un minimum pendant sa nuit de veille. Elle avait son air dépité, fixant les informations qui défilaient sur le grand écran du FBI : la recherche d'un profil correspondant parmi les millions de permis de conduire du New-Jersey, la recherche de plaintes déposées pour des morts suspectes de chats, la recherche d'un visuel du tueur sur les caméras de surveillance des rues autour de Rockefeller Park. Rick, s'assit près d'elle, l'air tout aussi désappointé. De nouveau, le sentiment d'impuissance les envahissait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, mon cœur. Rentre donc te reposer, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Non, je reste avec toi, et tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux pour lui déposer un baiser. D'une main, il éteignit la lumière, ce qui plongea la pièce dans la pénombre. Seuls les écrans diffusaient encore leur lueur bleutée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi désarmée face à une enquête, fit Kate, la tête reposant contre son épaule.

-On avance pourtant, mais ils restent tellement insaisissables, répondit-il tout en caressant doucement la peau de son bras nu.

\- Mais Shaw a raison, comme souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On va finir par trouver une image de ce gars quelque part.

Ils se turent quelques instants, profitant simplement du réconfort d'être ensemble. Kate était inquiète au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle craignait pour la vie de Sam, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher son enlèvement, de ne trouver aucune piste fiable, de ne pas réussir à aller plus vite dans cette enquête. Mais dans les bras de Rick, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. La petite boule de stress au fond de son ventre s'effaça un peu. Elle se blottit plus encore contre lui. Il sentit ce besoin qu'elle avait de sa présence rassurante, et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu as prévenu Martha qu'on ne rentrait pas cette nuit ? Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, demanda doucement Kate.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message, oui. Mais pour savoir qu'on n'est pas rentrés, encore faudrait-il qu'elle rentre elle-même, répondit Rick avec humour.

\- Elle est toujours fâchée ?

\- Je pense. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Tu crois que j'ai été trop loin ?

\- Tu en doutes encore ? Si un jour tu me fais suivre, je te tue, lâcha-t-elle avec vigueur.

\- Ola c'est radical ! s'exclama Castle avec un sourire.

\- Tu violes son intimité, Rick.

\- Je sais bien, mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Kate, catégorique, tu as intérêt à sortir le grand jeu pour te faire pardonner auprès d'elle.

\- T'en fais pas, elle ne peut pas me faire la tête bien longtemps, fit-il tout en remontant sa main doucement sur son bras, jusque son épaule et son cou, pour jouer avec les boucles de cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

De nouveau ils se turent, perdus dans leurs pensées. Les doigts de Rick effleurant la peau de son cou commençaient à éveiller son désir. Elle tenta de chasser cette délicieuse sensation. Elle était angoissée, et triste. Sa tête ne voulait pas avoir envie de lui. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

\- Au fait, j'ai eu un message de Lanie. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, lança Kate comme pour forcer son esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douceur de la caresse de Rick.

\- Ah bon ? Elle a parlé à Espo ?

\- Oui. Il s'est montré compréhensif.

\- C'est un ours au cœur tendre, sourit Rick, tout en continuant à parcourir son cou du bout des doigts.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire d'arrêter, mais cela allait devenir un supplice. Elle le soupçonnait de très bien savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il connaissait par cœur son corps et l'effet de ses mains sur elle.

\- Lanie m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus merveilleux, les quelques semaines où elle a été enceinte, reprit-elle, tentant de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer.

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison, même si je n'ai jamais été enceinte, sourit Rick.

\- Ça donne envie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Quelle jolie phrase …, oui, ça donne envie, chuchota-t-il, touché d'entendre pour la première fois Kate exprimer une envie de maternité.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder avec tendresse. De son regard amoureux qui le faisait tant craquer.

\- Arrête, fit-elle doucement avec un sourire, en attrapant sa main qui caressait son cou pour l'empêcher de continuer, tu me rends dingue !

\- Je sais, sourit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- C'est cruel de parler d'envie de bébé … alors que ce petit garçon est …, chuchota-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Non, ce n'est pas cruel, la coupa-t-il, c'est la vie. Etre heureuse ne t'empêche pas de faire preuve de compassion et de t'angoisser pour ce petit bonhomme.

\- Je t'aime, sourit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Moi-aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il en passant la main derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, pour attirer son visage au plus près du sien et l'embrasser passionnément, incapable de résister à son regard envoûtant.

Elle sentait sa bouche fiévreuse, sa langue gourmande, ses gestes pleins de désir, et ses mains se faire plus aventureuses sur ses cuisses et son ventre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin au poste. D'ordinaire, il tempérait ses ardeurs sur son lieu de travail, et se montrait toujours discret sur les démonstrations d'affection envers sa muse. Mais cette nuit, c'était différent. Ils étaient là tous les deux tout seuls, à la fois pleinement heureux et terriblement angoissés. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sous le coup de la douleur, ils avaient irrémédiablement besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de s'aimer physiquement pour se sentir en vie. Kate laissa leur désir monter encore un peu, mais il allait falloir, cette fois-ci, que sa raison gagne la bataille.

\- Rick, stop ! lui lança-t-elle en riant, tentant de s'écarter de lui.

\- Tu es cruelle ! sourit-il en lui volant de nouveau quelques baisers. On est tous seuls …

\- Non, je suis là ! lança Victoria Gates depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et instinctivement desserrèrent leur étreinte.

\- Euh … Vous êtes là depuis longtemps Capitaine ? demanda Rick en la regardant avec stupeur.

\- Suffisamment longtemps …, mentit Gates en lui lançant un regard hostile, alors qu'elle venait seulement de faire son apparition à la porte.

Kate s'écarta encore un peu plus de Rick, gênée, le rouge lui montant aux joues comme une adolescente prise en faute par ses parents. Elle savait que pour Gates, au commissariat, elle était son lieutenant avant d'être la femme de Castle. Et que la trouver dans une position plutôt lascive avec lui n'était pas franchement réglementaire.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, je venais vous prévenir que je rentre dormir quelques heures, annonça Gates, l'air de rien. Je vous confie les lieux jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Bien, Capitaine.

\- Essayez de passer une nuit … décente, dans mon commissariat. Si tant est que cela soit possible ! leur lança Gates avec un sourire entendu.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, Capitaine. Bonne nuit, répondit Kate.

\- Bonne nuit Capitaine, ajouta Rick.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ils la regardèrent partir et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Plus de bisous. Rien. Tu es intenable ! lui lança Kate.

\- Comme si j'étais le seul responsable ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Chut, allez repos, fit-elle se blottissant contre lui.

\- A vos ordres, Lieutenant ! rigola Rick.

* * *

Norvin Green Forest, 1h du matin.

Le petit s'était enfin endormi, mais la soirée avait été difficile. Dès que la nuit avait commencé à tomber, sous les arbres, à l'intérieur de la tente, il avait fait très vite une obscurité presque totale. L'éclat de la lampe de poche créait des ombres qui effrayaient Sam. Il s'était mis à pleurer pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Doug l'avait fait s'allonger sur le duvet, à même le sol. Il avait hurlé, se débattant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait plus rien pour le calmer et le forcer à se taire. Ses pleurs lui donnaient mal au crâne, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il s'était assis en face du petit, le regardant gesticuler. Soit il le laissait hurler, espérant que cela l'épuise au point de s'endormir. Soit il allait falloir qu'il le calme, comme il le faisait avec ses propres filles. Carrie avait le même âge que Sam.

\- Viens Sam, fit-il en appelant le petit garçon qui s'était assis, les yeux rouges, des larmes plein le visage.

L'enfant ne bougea pas, et se mit à hurler de plus belle quand il tendit le bras vers lui pour tenter de l'attirer. Doug l'attrapa malgré tout, et le prit contre lui, caressant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser. C'est comme ça qu'il calmait Carrie quand elle se réveillait la nuit après un cauchemar. Le petit lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Mais petit à petit, ses hurlements se transformèrent en sanglots. Il sentit le rythme de son cœur ralentir, et son souffle se calmer dans son cou. Il s'était endormi.

Doug tenta de le reposer sur le duvet. Mais à peine l'avait-il arraché à ses bras que Sam se réveilla et se remit à sangloter. Il le reprit donc contre lui, et le calma de nouveau. Il se résigna à le garder dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément endormi.

Alors que les pleurs de Sam l'exaspéraient, le sentir dans ses bras ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il sentait l'odeur de l'enfant, le rythme de son cœur, son souffle léger. Sam n'était pas un de ces petits animaux qu'il étranglait avec ivresse. Il lui rappelait Carrie. Un instant, pour la première fois depuis que cette histoire avait commencé la semaine dernière, il se demandait s'il pourrait serrer le cou de cet enfant. Avant de rencontrer Alicia, il n'avait jamais tué d'enfant. Enfin, il y avait eu ce bébé, sur la bouche duquel il avait posé la main. Mais il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être humain. Il était encore dénué de raison, presque de conscience, selon lui. Il n'était pas si différent des bestioles qu'il étranglait à l'époque. Braiden et Jason étaient déjà totalement inconscients, drogués à la morphine, quand il avait posé les mains sur leur cou. Il les avait totalement déshumanisés et n'avait pas hésité quand Alicia lui avait demandé d'en finir avec eux. Il n'avait aucun remord. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de traquer des enfants avant de rencontrer cette fille. Mais le jeu lui avait plu.

Quand Sam sembla enfin dormir profondément, il le posa délicatement sur le duvet. Il se prit à esquisser un sourire de plénitude en le regardant quelques secondes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son ourson contre lui. Il chassa rapidement cette tendresse qui l'avait envahi, pour s'allonger à son tour, et tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Alicia dont il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle depuis le matin, quand elle avait jeté Sam dans sa voiture. D'Alicia, son esprit divagua vers sa mère, plus de trente ans auparavant, sous une tente comme celle-ci. Dans ce même parc. Pour les seules vacances de sa vie. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était morte d'une overdose, peu de temps après les avoir laissés. Peut-être pour qu'il accepte plus facilement son absence. Peut-être avait-il eu l'impression, pour une fois, d'agir pour son bien. Mais l'année passée, avant de mourir, il lui avait révélé qu'elle était encore en vie. Cela l'avait profondément attristé. Petit, il avait souvent pleuré seul dans son lit, réclamant sa mère. Même s'il n'avait pas de raison de douter de la parole de son père, il avait souvent rêvé de la revoir, de sentir de nouveau son parfum, la douceur de ses mains. Les seules sensations qu'il lui restait d'elle. Ce qui l'avait rendu infiniment triste, c'est que si elle était vivante durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir, à prendre de ses nouvelles. Pendant des mois, il s'était donc refusé à essayer de la retrouver.

Et puis, petit à petit, malgré tout l'idée avait fait son chemin. Il avait rencontré Alicia, qui physiquement, lui rappelait tant sa mère. Il s'était perdu en elle, comme si elle faisait office de placebo. Il en était devenu dépendant, s'accrochant à elle comme à une drogue le maintenant en vie. Peu à peu, ne pas la voir, ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle, avait commencé à déclencher des angoisses qui le rendaient malade. Ses séances chez le psychiatre ne lui étaient pas inutiles, puisqu'elles l'avaient amené à comprendre que ce qui le rendait mal au final était peut-être l'absence originelle de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais dit au Dr Ellis qu'il savait sa mère en vie. Mais il avait entrepris de la retrouver. Les quelques membres de sa famille qu'il lui restait ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide. Il avait commencé des recherches sur Internet avec son nom de jeune fille. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Son seul point de départ était sa maison d'enfance à Wanaque. Il y a une dizaine de jours, il était retourné là-bas, avec espoir de tomber sur des gens qui auraient pu connaître sa mère et se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était partie trente ans auparavant. Ils s'étaient promenés dans les rues de la ville avec ses filles. Il leur avait montré son ancienne maison, et avait souri en revoyant le buisson qui avait été son refuge lors de ses premières traques. Ils étaient tombés sur la voisine d'en face qui lui paraissait très âgée déjà à l'époque, mais qui maintenant avait l'air complètement sénile. Celle dont il avait capturé le chat. Le tout premier. Il lui avait posé deux ou trois questions, mais la vieille bonne femme ne se souvenait apparemment de rien. Elle l'avait dévisagé étrangement, et il avait préféré laisser tomber. En déambulant dans le quartier, il avait pris plaisir à retrouver les lieux de son enfance, les endroits où il était resté tapi à épier le voisinage et les bestioles qui passaient. Il avait sonné chez d'autres voisins dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose. Mais soit il n'y avait personne, soit les propriétaires avaient changé depuis trente ans. Ces premières recherches infructueuses l'avaient accablé, alors qu'au même moment, Alicia lui avait fait part de ses envies d'enlèvement. Il avait trouvé là une échappatoire à la détresse et aux angoisses qui l'assaillaient constamment.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il finit par trouver le sommeil, allongé auprès de Sam.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 5 h du matin._

La pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Rick, assis à la table, buvait son café, le regard hypnotisé par l'écran du FBI, et sa lueur bleutée qui lui picotait les yeux. Il avait à peine somnolé quelques minutes, assis dans le canapé, Kate blottie contre lui. Puis, constatant qu'elle dormait profondément, il l'avait allongée sur le petit canapé. Il avait occupé une partie de sa nuit à observer le défilement des informations sur les écrans, à faire quelques aller-retour jusqu'à la salle où travaillaient les experts sur l'ordinateur d'Alicia, et à regarder Kate dormir, ne se lassant pas d'observer les traits de son visage. Il avait rarement l'occasion de la regarder endormie, car elle était la plupart du temps réveillée bien avant lui. Durant ces longues heures d'attente, il avait eu largement le temps de penser aux quelques allusions qu'elle avait faites ces derniers jours quant à son désir d'enfant. Elle en avait envie. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle devait se poser mille et une questions. Mais ces quelques petits mots avaient suffi à l'émouvoir.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand tout à coup, il vit les informations qui défilaient depuis des heures sur la droite de l'écran s'arrêter et se mettre à clignoter, avec un petit bip répétitif. Il se leva et s'avança vers l'écran. Kate ouvrit les yeux instinctivement, et se redressa vivement, cherchant d'où venait le bruit, les yeux endormis, le cerveau embrumé. Elle aperçut Rick près du tableau.

\- On a quelque chose ? fit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher à son tour.

\- Oui, regarde, sourit-il.

\- Une plainte, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux tentant de se réhabituer à la lumière.

\- LA plainte, tu veux dire. Madame Samantha Mayer a déposé une plainte le 20 juin 1984 pour la disparition de son chat, lut-il sur l'écran.

\- Et elle l'a retrouvé mort. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé devant chez elle. Il avait été étranglé.

\- Wanaque, New-Jersey, c'est à plus de deux heures …. précisa Rick.

\- J'appelle Shaw. On y va Castle. Il faut aller l'interroger ! lança Kate, tout d'un coup pleine de vigueur.

 **Chapitre 35.**

 _Entre Manhattan et Wanaque, jeudi, aux environs de 6h30._

Depuis une heure et demie, ils roulaient en direction de Wanaque, dans l'espoir d'interroger cette fameuse Samantha Mayer, qui d'après les informations en leur possession avait 90 ans, et habitait toujours Wanaque. Ils espéraient beaucoup de cette vieille dame qui pourrait avoir été en contact avec le tueur alors qu'il était enfant ou adolescent et commettait ses premiers forfaits. Les gens qui étranglaient les chats ne devaient quand même pas être légion dans la région. Cette femme pouvait les rapprocher de celui qui avait enlevé Sam.

Kate jeta un œil souriant à Rick, qui dormait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Elle avait à peine roulé quelques minutes qu'il s'était assoupi, bercé par la route. Son téléphone bipa signalant un message, et Rick ouvrit instantanément les yeux, constatant que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever parsemant le ciel de teintes roses-orangées.

\- Hey, bien dormi ? lui lança Kate en regardant d'un coup d'œil le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Hum …. Non …, ronchonna-t-il, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé cette nuit.

\- Tu dormais si bien, fit-il en attrapant son gobelet de café.

\- Il doit être froid.

\- Pas grave. Il me faut une dose de caféine pour tenir le coup. On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-il en regardant la campagne qui défilait par la vitre.

\- Encore vingt minutes environ, je pense. Rendors-toi un peu.

\- Plus envie, répondit-il, l'air un peu grognon, en avalant du café et grimaçant.

Elle sourit en voyant sa moue dégoûtée.

\- J'espère que cette vieille dame n'est pas trop gâteuse, reprit-il.

\- On verra. Au moins, ça avance. Et on bouge. J'en ai assez de rester inactive à attendre patiemment qu'un miracle se produise.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. On prend la même route que le tueur là non ? demanda-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Oui. Route nationale 3. Il pourrait se trouver quelque part dans le coin. Mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- C'était Shaw le message ? demanda-t-il, en désignant son téléphone du regard.

\- Oui. Elle est au poste. Elle a eu Sorenson. Rien à signaler du côté d'Alicia.

\- Il s'améliore … Tant qu'elle ne bouge pas, il y a de l'espoir pour Sam.

\- Et les experts bossent toujours sur l'ordinateur d'Alicia.

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de Grissom ceux-là, ils ne sont pas très efficaces, fit Rick, de son air bougon.

\- On n'est pas à Las Vegas, et entre la télé et la réalité, il y a un gouffre. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! lui lança Kate.

\- Je le sais, mais ça m'agace, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu es grognon, sourit Kate en lui lançant un bref regard.

\- Non, je ne suis pas grognon, affirma-t-il sur un ton peu convaincant.

\- Pas grave, tu as le droit d'être un peu grognon, tu as dormi une heure à peine cette nuit, constata-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis grognon qu'en apparence. Intérieurement, je rayonne de bonheur, sourit-il.

\- Tu rayonnes ? Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Parce que tu veux un bébé, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Un large sourire de contentement illumina le visage de sa muse.

\- Je ne veux pas un bébé. Je veux un bébé avec toi, corrigea-t-elle tendrement, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Ah ! Tu veux achever mon petit cœur fragile ! sourit-il.

\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'idée commence à faire son chemin.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'offusqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Non. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas faire surveiller mes pensées n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Kate.

\- Vraiment dommage oui ! s'exclama Rick en souriant.

\- Et toi, tu as envie d'un bébé ? lui demanda Kate, reprenant un ton sérieux, presque solennel.

\- Je dois répondre à cette question ? Vraiment ? fit-il, en la regardant, étonné.

Il comprit au regard qu'elle posa furtivement sur lui qu'elle avait envie d'entendre de sa bouche, les mots très simples qu'elle-même lui avait confiés. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir besoin d'être rassurée. C'était elle, c'était comme ça.

\- Bien-sûr que j'ai envie d'un enfant avec toi, Kate. Même deux, trois…, répondit-il amoureusement, en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- On va commencer par un si tu veux bien ! fit-t-elle en riant.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire ? continua-t-elle, sur un ton plus posé.

\- Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on s'entraîne, ardemment, passionnément …, sourit Rick.

\- Sois sérieux un peu ! Je sais comment on fait les bébés ! Tu mérites des claques dès fois ! s'exclama-t-elle prenant son air exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? demanda-t-il, de nouveau sérieux, et soucieux de savoir ce qui la préoccupait.

\- Plein de choses, sourit-elle, pas toi ?

\- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas. On en discutera tranquillement mon cœur, quand l'enquête sera finie, la rassura-t-il, en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

Elle acquiesça d'un regard souriant, posant une main sur la sienne.

\- En y réfléchissant, il y a bien une chose qui m'inquiète, reprit-il sur un ton jovial, comment je vais faire pour ne pas avoir envie de te faire l'amour à longueur de journée … ça c'est le problème …

\- Ça t'excite les femmes enceintes ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant.

\- Non ! rit-il Que tu es bête ! Toi tu m'excites ! Alors quand ton joli petit ventre va s'arrondir, symbole de ma virilité …

\- Ta virilité ? Ça va les chevilles ? demanda Kate, son sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Tu me rendras dingue …, fit-il en soupirant de plaisir.

\- C'est déjà le cas, affirma Kate, radieuse. Un peu plus, un peu moins. Tu es fou de moi.

\- Et toi, ça va les chevilles ? répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

\- Sérieusement, tu te rends compte tout à l'heure au poste ? reprit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Si Gates était arrivée une minute plus tôt, elle nous aurait pris pour des bêtes en rut incapables de se contrôler.

Rick rigola à son tour.

\- Tu as vu la tête qu'elle faisait ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de rire, en repensant au regard furibond de Gates.

\- Oui, merci, j'ai vu ! Déjà qu'elle t'a à l'œil … elle va sûrement aggraver ta sanction disciplinaire, se moqua Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas complètement de ma faute, Lieutenant Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qui a commencé à me caresser dans le cou ?

\- Et qui m'a lancé son regard fatal ? continua-t-il.

\- Mon regard fatal ? J'ai un regard fatal moi ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant.

\- Oui. Tes yeux amoureux qui me disent combien tu as envie de moi. Tes yeux ne me trompent jamais, affirma-t-il avec douceur.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Enfin Gates a tout gâché de toute façon. Dire qu'on était sur le point de faire l'amour sauvagement au milieu des joujoux du FBI. Ça aurait été … génial ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- On n'était pas sur le point de faire quoi que ce soit, continua-t-elle, il ne se serait rien passé de plus. Je vois que tu fantasmes encore sur l'idée de faire l'amour au commissariat.

\- Evidemment. Depuis le tout premier jour.

\- Oui, et bien celui-là tu peux le retirer de ta liste des fantasmes à réaliser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, non je le garde sous le coude. On ne sait jamais. Un moment d'égarement … et tu succomberas, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, fit-elle, convaincue.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, mon amour, répondit-il en se renfonçant dans son siège comme s'il cherchait à se rendormir.

Mais le téléphone de Kate se mit à sonner, et elle répondit.

\- Beckett. - Bonjour Martha - Oui, oui, tout va bien. On est ensemble -Ok - Oui, pas de problème -Oui, ce sera très bien. - D'accord - Oui, promis - Si, ce soir on va rentrer, je pense. Rick ne passera pas une autre nuit sans dormir - Oui, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça, il est un peu grognon ! - D'accord, bonne journée Martha.

Elle raccrocha tandis que Rick la regardait étrangement.

\- Pourquoi ma mère t'appelle toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être parce que son cher fils l'a fait filer par les flics et qu'elle n'a pas envie de lui parler ! s'exclama Kate.

\- Que voulait-elle ? continua-t-il.

\- Juste savoir si tout allait bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- C'est tout ? fit-il, cherchant à en apprendre davantage.

Kate hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Menteuse ! lança Rick. Tes yeux pétillent, et tes yeux ne me trompent jamais !

\- Elle veut nous présenter son jeune fiancé, mentit Kate avec sérieux, elle m'a demandé de réserver une soirée prochainement pour aller dîner tous les quatre.

\- Son jeune fiancé ? Elle se moque de nous ? demanda-t-il, la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, limite horrifiés.

Kate éclata de rire.

\- Tu es trop drôle, Castle, si tu voyais ta tête !

Il prit un air renfrogné et boudeur.

\- Je plaisantais ! Ne fais pas la tête ! Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est un secret. Tu veux toujours tout savoir. Quand tu étais petit, tu devais être du style à chercher les cadeaux de Noël dans toute la maison toi pour les avoir avant le jour J.

\- Je le fais toujours. C'est rien de grave au moins ? insista-t-il.

\- Tu crois que je plaisanterais s'il y avait quelque chose de grave concernant ta mère ? demanda Kate, exaspérée. Si ça peut te rassurer, Shaw m'a dit que Martha n'avait pas de jeune amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

\- Shaw sait tout. Elle lit au fond des âmes. Elle avait deviné que j'avais envie d'un bébé.

\- Elle l'a su avant moi ? Ce n'est pas juste, ronchonna Rick.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle a deviné. Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Ce n'est pas juste quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte, continua Kate.

\- Tu es enceinte ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, en souriant.

\- Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?

Elle se mit à rire, tout en se garant à l'adresse indiquée par le GPS sur son téléphone.

\- C'est là. Tout à l'air fermé. On va attendre quelques minutes. Il n'est même pas 7h30, fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la regarder de son air boudeur et dépité.

\- Je plaisante, Castle. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je te taquine, avoua-t-elle, ne pouvant se résoudre à jouer avec ses émotions sur ce sujet-là.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, ronchonna-t-il de nouveau.

\- Si, c'est très drôle. C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'exaspères ! Alors, arrête donc de bougonner. Si ça continue, je vais repartir sans toi tout à l'heure, tu vas rentrer par tes propres moyens.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, sourit-il.

\- On parie ?

\- Euh, non ça va aller !

\- J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir un mari grognon, soupira-t-elle, avec un air faussement lassé.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Ça te fait rire de m'exaspérer ? fit-elle en observant le voisinage par la fenêtre.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais là je ris juste parce que tu es trop mignonne.

A son tour, elle se pencha vers lui, refusant qu'il s'en tire si facilement, avec un baiser et quelques mots gentils. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne, glissa voluptueusement sa langue entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne, d'abord tout tendrement, puis de plus en plus intensément. De la pointe de la langue, elle joua à venir effleurer sa lèvre, à la mordiller sans desserrer l'étreinte de leurs bouches. Elle sentit avec plaisir la main de son homme remonter le long de son bras nu, et s'emparer vigoureusement de sa nuque, pour mieux prendre possession de sa bouche. Elle glissa sa main tout doucement sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Un instant, elle faillit être prise à son propre piège, tant la fureur de sa bouche et le contact de sa peau contre la paume de sa main déclenchaient en elle une envie irrésistible. Mais elle voulait juste le rendre dingue. Tout doucement, elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne, lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, véritable supplice pour elle-même, tellement elle avait envie à ce instant-là que leurs bouches ne se quittent plus. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, avec un léger soupir de plaisir.

\- Tu veux ma mort ! lança Rick qui avait été surpris par l'ardeur soudaine de la bouche de sa femme. C'était quoi ce baiser assassin ?

\- Ta punition pour m'exaspérer et ronchonner.

\- Délicieuse punition, murmura-t-il, en se laissant tomber en arrière dans son siège, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Sauf que …

\- Sauf que ? Un problème mon cœur ? sourit-elle, satisfaite de l'effet produit.

\- Tu es sûre que t'es pas enceinte ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le rapport ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Les hormones. Depuis hier soir, tu es … comment dire … particulièrement aguicheuse, torride, sensuelle … je ne vais pas survivre à la journée moi !

\- C'est le but, rigola-t-elle

\- Tu vas voir ce soir, je vais te faire mourir de plaisir. J'aurai ma vengeance.

\- Tu as intérêt ! lança-t-elle en soupirant et s'affalant dans son siège, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Non, sourit-elle.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Rien, répondit-elle, le sourire toujours rivé aux lèvres, tentant de se concentrer sur l'enquête.

\- Menteuse ! Je sais ce que tu as, Madame Castle, tu as envie de moi !

\- Viens, on va prendre l'air ! Ça nous fera du bien ! lui lança-t-elle en souriant, refusant de lui avouer la vérité qui l'aurait tant fait jubiler.

Le quartier était encore paisiblement endormi. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, s'imprégnant du calme des lieux, se demandant si un tueur pouvait avoir grandi ici. Dès 7h30, ils remontèrent l'allée jusque la porte d'entrée de Samantha Mayer, sonnèrent, et presque immédiatement une femme d'une trentaine d'année leur ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Madame. Désolée de vous déranger de si bonne heure. Lieutenant Beckett, Police de New-York, annonça Kate en montrant son badge.

\- Bonjour.

\- Et voici Richard Castle.

\- L'écrivain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Bonjour.

\- Nous aimerions parler à Samantha Mayer, si cela est possible, continua Kate.

\- Oui, entrez.

\- Merci.

Elle les mena jusqu'au salon tout en parlant.

\- Je suis Elyne, sa petite fille. Elle est encore couchée. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Une enquête pour laquelle elle pourrait avoir connaissance d'éléments qui nous aideraient, expliqua Kate.

\- Ce doit être important pour venir ici de si bonne heure, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est urgent.

\- Vous savez, on a fêté ses quatre-vingt-dix ans au printemps. Elle n'a plus toute sa mémoire. Mais je vais voir si elle est réveillée. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle s'éloigna, pour réapparaître moins d'une minute plus tard, et leur faire signe de la suivre.

Samantha Mayer était assise dans son lit, enfoncée dans une pile d'oreillers. Elle inspirait la douceur et la gentillesse, ses longs cheveux blancs sagement coiffés, son visage ridé mais jovial, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Elle avait l'air pleine de vie.

\- Bonjour, Madame Mayer, commença Kate.

\- Bonjour. Appelez-moi Samantha, jeune fille.

Kate lui sourit, tandis qu'Elyne leur amenait des chaises pour qu'ils s'assoient auprès du lit.

\- Vous êtes le vrai Richard Castle ? demanda la vieille dame, surprise.

\- Oui, madame, répondit fièrement Rick, toujours réjoui d'être reconnu.

\- Bonté divine ! Je vais pouvoir mourir tranquille ! s'exclama Samantha en riant avec gaité.

Kate et Rick sourirent, tant la joie simple et spontanée de la vieille dame était communicative.

\- Mamie a lu tous vos romans. Elle est fan depuis toujours, précisa Elyne.

\- Vous devez être son épouse alors jeune fille ? demanda Samantha en regardant Kate.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez de la chance. Votre femme est magnifique, sourit-elle en s'adressant à Rick.

\- Oui, je suis un homme heureux, répondit Castle, touché par cette femme, et sa bienveillance.

\- Il prend soin de vous au moins ? demanda Samantha, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Oui, il se débrouille plutôt bien, répondit Kate en lançant un tendre regard à Rick.

Ils parlaient à cette vieille dame depuis deux minutes à peine, et Kate avait l'impression d'être en compagnie de sa propre mamie. Samantha incarnait la spontanéité que peuvent avoir les personnes âgées, riches de leur expérience et de leur regard serein sur la vie.

\- Elyne, peux-tu apporter du café pour ces messieurs-dames ?

\- Oui, mamie, répondit la femme en quittant la chambre.

\- Vous êtes Lieutenant alors ?

\- Oui, et nous avons des questions à vous poser, Samantha, répondit Kate.

\- Comment une vieille dame comme moi pourrait-elle vous être utile ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il y a trente ans, vous avez porté plainte concernant la disparition de votre chat ? demanda Rick.

\- Oui. Mon doux Gatsby.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Gatsby ? continua Kate.

\- Elyne dit que j'oublie tout, mais concernant mon Gatsby, j'ai encore toute ma tête. Un soir, il n'est pas rentré du jardin. Il y passait sa journée, allongé dans l'herbe au soleil. Je suis allée signaler sa disparition au poste de police. Et le lendemain matin, il avait été déposé dans l'allée, il …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier de larmes.

\- Le vétérinaire a dit que quelqu'un l'avait étranglé …, reprit-elle la voix gagnée par l'émotion, comme si trente ans après, la mort de son petit animal était toujours douloureuse.

\- Vous savez qui aurait pu faire ça à Gatsby ? demanda doucement Kate.

\- Oui. Il y avait ce gamin bizarre. Il habitait en face, répondit Samantha avec assurance, tandis qu'Elyne leur donnait une tasse de café.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Douglas. Son père hurlait sur le gamin constamment. Je n'avais pas de preuve que c'était lui. Mais croyez-moi c'était lui.

\- Pourquoi était-il bizarre ?

\- Il était toujours fourré dehors, dans ce buisson qu'il y avait devant chez eux. Mais moi j'avais repéré son petit manège. Il épiait mon Gatsby. Parfois, il y passait l'après-midi sans bouger.

\- C'est flippant, fit remarquer Castle.

\- Oui, comme vous dites.

\- Quel âge avait-il ?

\- Je dirais 8 ou 9 ans.

\- Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda Kate.

\- Je l'ai houspillé plusieurs fois. Il traînait devant chez moi, nonchalamment. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce gamin. Son regard faisait presque peur. Je suis sûre qu'il a tué mon Gatsby.

\- Vous connaissez son nom de famille ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas non. Il habitait tout seul avec son père. La mère était partie alors qu'il était tout jeune.

\- Et le père ?

\- Il n'habite plus là depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi sûre qu'il a tué Gatsby ? demanda Castle.

\- Allez demander aux nouveaux propriétaires de la maison ce qu'ils ont découvert, vous verrez, fit-elle énigmatique.

\- Nous irons leur parler, merci Samantha.

\- De rien, jeune fille. Monsieur Castle, je pourrai avoir un autographe ?

\- Bien-sûr, sourit Rick, où voulez-vous que je signe ?

La vieille femme bougea pour attraper un livre rangé dans la table de chevet. _Heat Wave_. Elle le lui tendit. Il sourit en ouvrant son roman. « A la merveilleuse K.B. et à tous ses amis du 12ème district ». Elle observa les yeux de l'écrivain qui s'attardait sur la dédicace qu'il avait écrite des années plus tôt, pour sa muse, qui allait devenir sa femme.

\- C'est mon préféré, fit Samantha en lui tendant un stylo, je dois être un peu midinette.

\- Je vois, ça, sourit Rick en s'appliquant à écrire quelques mots gentils sous sa dédicace à Kate.

Kate était attendrie par la douceur et la bienveillance de cette vieille dame, qui, en plus d'être adorable, leur donnait peut-être là des informations capitales pour retrouver celui qui avait enlevé Sam.

\- J'ai revu ce Douglas il y a peu, reprit Samantha.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Un homme est venu traîner dans la rue. C'était lui. Il m'a posé des questions sur sa mère. Il voulait savoir si je me souvenais d'elle, si je savais où elle était partie. Comme je ne voulais pas répondre, j'ai joué la vieille folle sénile. Il a dû prendre peur, il est parti.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?

\- Le temps passe, les souvenirs s'estompent, les gens nous quittent, mais le cœur n'oublie jamais, répondit Samantha avec un sourire.

\- Vous pourriez le décrire ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop la mémoire des visages. Il était grand, costaud. Et il avait deux petites filles avec lui.

\- Deux petites filles ? firent Rick et Kate en même temps, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez les décrire ? Quel âge ?

\- L'une était de la taille de Susan mon arrière-petite-fille. Donc elle devait avoir 3 ans. Et l'autre trois ou quatre ans de plus. Elles étaient blondes, mignonnes et bien élégantes.

\- D'autres détails ?

Le père fumait. Et les deux petites étaient habillées pareil.

En quittant la vieille dame, ils avaient non seulement le sentiment d'avoir fait une avancée considérable dans l'enquête, mais ils ressentaient une douce plénitude, tant cette femme respirait la sérénité et le bonheur de vivre.

Ils avaient presque la certitude que ce Douglas était leur homme. Il avait deux petites filles, il avait habité ce quartier à Wanaque. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches du but.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 36**

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 10 h._

Jordan Shaw jubilait, lisant et relisant sans s'en lasser le document qui allait faire tomber Alicia. Les experts avaient enfin trouvé une conversation entre elle et un inconnu, via une messagerie en ligne. Une conversation à première vue accablante. Le pseudo de l'inconnu était différent, mais il n'y avait guère de doute. C'était le même homme. C'était la discussion qu'ils avaient probablement eue suite à la mort annoncée de Tyler Benett, lundi soir.

\- « Il y a eu un problème. »  
\- « Quel genre de problème ? »  
\- « Le gamin a tenté de s'enfuir. Tombé dans un ravin. Il est mort. »  
\- « Comment il a pu t'échapper ? »  
\- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le petit ? »  
\- « J'étais inquiet, je n'ai pas été assez prudent, et puis il y avait ce déluge »  
\- « Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Je pensais que tu étais le meilleur ».  
\- « Je le suis. Où tu étais ? ».  
\- « Chez les flics ».  
\- « Les flics ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?'  
\- « Ils ont fait le lien entre cette connasse d'Addison et les deux petits. Elle leur a balancé que j'étais pas avec elle samedi midi ».  
\- « Et ? ».  
\- « Et rien. J'ai joué les sainte-nitouche. Ils n'ont rien de toute façon. »  
\- « Tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »  
\- « Non »  
\- « S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te voir. ».  
\- « Tu n'as pas été capable de faire ce que je te demandais »  
\- « Et si j'en trouve un autre ? »  
\- « Il faut attendre »  
\- « Je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux. »  
\- « Je dois me faire discrète quelques temps. »  
\- « Combien de temps ? ».  
\- « Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant »  
\- « S'il te plaît. Il faut que je te voie. »

Elle voulait s'en imprégner totalement, connaître le moindre mot par cœur, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette conversation qu'Alicia puisse justifier, détourner, utiliser pour se jouer d'eux. Elle devait pouvoir réagir à chacune des réponses que la jeune fille allait fournir. Elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper cette fois-ci. Jordan aurait voulu se réjouir pleinement, mais tant qu'Alicia n'était pas là, en face d'elle, mise face à la réalité des choses, elle s'obligeait à rester prudente. Sorenson avait reçu l'ordre de la ramener au commissariat dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle venait d'avoir Beckett au téléphone. Avec Castle, ils étaient sur la route pour rentrer au poste. La piste du tueur se précisait, et Wade avait déjà saisi toutes les nouvelles informations dans la matrice. Les propriétaires de la maison qu'avait habitée Douglas leur avait raconté que lorsqu'ils avaient voulu réaliser des travaux d'agrandissement ils avaient déterré des dizaines d'ossements d'animaux dans le jardin. Douglas était leur homme.

Wade et Clayton essayaient de trouver le nom de famille de cet enfant via les listes des élèves ayant fréquenté les écoles de Wanaque. Malheureusement les données étaient très lacunaires. Beaucoup d'établissements n'avaient pas conservé les fichiers papier de l'époque. Il allait donc être difficile de remonter jusqu'au tueur par ce biais-là. L'absence de données informatisées au début des années 80 était un obstacle majeur.

Ils avaient cherché à remonter la piste via les propriétaires successifs de la maison. Il y en avait eu trois en trente ans. Celui qui possédait la maison en 1984 était décédé depuis longtemps, et il n'avait jamais habité cette maison. Le père de Douglas était certainement locataire. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pu trouver aucun document, contrat de location ou charges locatives attestant qu'ils vivaient là-bas. Il allait être très difficile, pour ne pas dire désespéré, de remonter à quelque chose via les archives de la ville.

Esposito et Ryan firent leur entrée dans la pièce, l'air triomphants. Ils venaient d'interroger les trois derniers coureurs qu'ils n'avaient pu contacter la veille.

\- Ca y'est ! On la tient ! lança Esposito, brandissant un téléphone à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shaw.

\- Un des ados qui a participé à la course du lycée hier a fait plein de photos. Des selfies de lui et ses potes tout le long du parcours, expliqua Esposito.

\- Et devinez qui courait hier parmi tous ces jeunes hommes ? fit Ryan.

\- Alicia, constata Shaw avec un plaisir non dissimulé, en regardant les photos qu'Esposito faisait défiler devant elle.

\- On a la preuve qu'il nous manquait, fit Clayton, elle est sortie du lycée. Elle nous a menti.

\- On la voit sur plusieurs photos jusqu'à River Terrace, près de Rockefeller Park, et après plus rien, ajouta Ryan.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, partageant les mêmes sentiments : à la fois du soulagement et de l'espoir, mais aussi de la stupéfaction, comme si cette nouvelle était trop belle pour être réelle.

\- Et si elle trouvait une explication à tout ça ? fit Wade.

\- Non, pas possible, répondit Shaw catégorique et sûre d'elle. On a la conversation et les photos.

\- On la tient, affirma Ryan.

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, fit Esposito, mais ni la conversation ni les photos ne prouvent qu'elle ait participé aux enlèvements ou aux meurtres. Ça prouve qu'elle est en contact avec celui qui les a commis. Mais pas qu'elle était complice.

Ces dernières remarques jetèrent un froid. Shaw réalisa qu'il avait raison. Il serait difficile de convaincre un jury de la condamner sur les simples éléments dont ils disposaient.

\- Dans cette discussion, on voit quand même qu'elle était au courant que le type trafiquait un truc louche avec le gamin, ajouta Ryan en relisant attentivement le document.

\- Oui, mais pas qu'elle dirigeait les opérations. Tout est sous-entendu, beaucoup d'éléments peuvent être interprétés comme le fait de simplement cacher une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle, répondit Shaw.

\- Elle se fout de nous, comme toujours. Elle a fait exprès d'en dire juste assez pour qu'on doute, mais pas trop pour pouvoir être condamnée, fit Esposito, et pour les photos c'est pareil. Ça prouve qu'elle est sortie et qu'elle a menti, mais pas qu'elle était sur la scène de crime.

\- Sauf que je ne pense pas qu'elle avait prévu les photos, continua Ryan. Il va falloir l'exploiter. Si elle ne sait pas qu'on a ces photos, on peut lui laisser croire qu'on la voit partir sur Rockefeller Park.

\- C'est risqué, fit remarquer Clayton.

\- Au tribunal, il y aura un doute raisonnable si on n'a rien de plus, conclut Shaw, son enthousiasme retombant d'un seul coup, à l'image de celui des gars. Les jurés veulent de l'ADN, une image d'elle sur les lieux du crime, enfin quelque chose de concret. Ils ne condamneront jamais une ado traumatisée par la mort de son frère sur nos simples suppositions.

\- On aura vingt-quatre heures de garde-à-vue pour la faire parler, ajouta Ryan, il faut qu'elle nous dise où est Sam.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait même pas.

\- Elle ne parlera pas, fit Shaw, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle avoue quoi que ce soit. Ça l'amuse de nous faire tourner en bourrique. Elle n'a peur de rien. Elle ira jusqu'au bout.

\- Sam pourra nous aider. Il va la reconnaître. Forcément, assura Esposito.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver ce psychopathe.

\- Il y a beaucoup de Douglas père de deux filles dans le New-Jersey ? demanda Ryan.

\- Plusieurs centaines, répondit Wade, en regardant les informations qui défilaient sur l'écran géant.

\- Plusieurs centaines de parents ont appelé leur fils Douglas ? Pauvres gamins, railla Esposito.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Douglas ? fit Ryan.

\- Rien. C'est moche, mais bon avis personnel…

\- Et si on croise avec les données morphologiques qu'on a, il n'y a plus rien du tout dans le fichier des permis de conduire qui correspond, ajouta Wade.

\- Soit il n'est pas du New-Jersey et on se plante sur toute la ligne, soit il conduit sans permis, fit Ryan.

\- Il nous faudrait une information plus précise pour réduire la liste des suspects potentiels.

* * *

Lycée Stuyvesant, New-York, un peu avant 10 h.

Alicia et Addison attendaient le début de leur cours, adossées contre le mur du couloir, parmi une multitude d'élèves.

\- Tu me prêtes ton téléphone Addy s'il te plaît ? demanda gentiment Alicia. Il faut que j'envoie un message à Scott.

\- Oui, tiens, se contenta de répondre Addison, lui tendant son portable et essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, fit Alicia, tapant quelques mots rapidement.

Addison était bouleversée, elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle savait qu'à l'instant précis où Alicia tenait son téléphone entre ses mains, elle était en communication avec l'homme qui avait enlevé son petit cousin, Sam. Alicia avait fait tuer Jason et Braiden. Alicia, son amie de toujours, avec qui elle avait grandi.

Alicia effaça le message après l'avoir envoyé et rendit son téléphone à Addison. Elle allait entrer en classe, quand elle aperçut les deux agents s'avancer au bout du couloir. Elle comprit immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas leur tête habituelle, celle qu'ils faisaient quand ils tentaient de passer le plus inaperçus possible dans les couloirs du lycée pour venir vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. Là, ils ne se cachaient pas, ils avaient remonté le couloir d'un air décidé, se glissant parmi les élèves qui patientaient nonchalamment avant leur cours. Ils venaient la chercher. Cette fois, ils avaient quelque chose. Ils avaient enfin dû trouver ses conversations passionnantes sur son ordinateur. Ils allaient l'interroger, Elle allait bien s'amuser.

L'agent Sorenson arriva à sa hauteur. C'était lui, qui, déjà, l'avait ramenée au poste la dernière fois. C'était lui qui avait sacrément dû se faire remonter les bretelles par son chef puisqu'elle avait réussi à quitter le lycée sous sa surveillance. Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, sans même voir le regard plein de larmes d'Addison dans son dos.

\- Alicia Cox, veuillez-nous suivre s'il vous plaît, lança Sorenson.

\- Bien-sûr, Agent Sorenson, fit-elle sur un ton caressant, mais pour quel motif ?

\- Nous avons des questions à vous poser dans le cadre d'une enquête fédérale, se contenta de répondre Sorenson, ne voulant pas créer d'attroupement dans ce couloir déjà bondé d'élèves.

\- Mes parents sont prévenus ? demanda simplement Alicia, dans un calme olympien.

\- Oui. Ils vous rejoignent au commissariat. Allons-y, fit Sorenson en la faisant passer devant lui.

Sorenson était sidéré par l'attitude de cette fille, son calme placide, son absence de réaction, ce sourire qu'elle affichait. Kate avait raison. C'était une psychopathe, totalement insensible. Il avait merdé. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Si ce gamin mourrait à cause de son erreur, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

En montant dans la voiture du FBI, sous les regards curieux des quelques élèves qui traînaient aux abords du lycée, elle était intérieurement euphorique. Si les flics avaient découvert la discussion à laquelle elle pensait, ils ne la laisseraient pas sortir si facilement. Mais ils ne trouveraient jamais rien de concret la reliant à l'un de ces enlèvements ou de ces meurtres. Elle avait pensé chaque détail pour que son petit jeu se déroule à la perfection. Toutes ses discussions avec lui étaient basées sur des sous-entendus. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve physique permettant de la rattacher à l'un des crimes. Elle n'avait laissé aucune trace. Elle avait un alibi pour jeudi. Son père. Elle n'avait pas réussi à cerner s'il avait compris ou non l'ampleur de ses actes. Mais il devait tellement culpabiliser de voir ce qu'elle était devenue, que jamais il ne la trahirait, jamais il ne pourrait supporter l'opprobre de ses amis, de sa famille si on apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait. Le seul maillon faible dans son petit jeu machiavélique était Sam. Il la connaissait bien. S'il restait en vie, il saurait dire qu'elle était venue au parc. Mais Sam ne resterait pas en vie. Après avoir reçu son message, Doug allait en finir avec lui comme avec les autres. Pour ça, il était efficace. C'était son truc. Il finirait par se faire prendre, car il n'était pas assez prudent, mais ce n'était pas son problème à elle. Elle avait suffisamment travaillé son emprise sur lui pour le rendre dépendant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, mais elle s'en moquait. L'essentiel était que jamais il ne la trahirait s'il était pris. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Elle ne serait jamais condamnée par un jury si les flics n'avaient rien d'autre que des discussions superficielles sur internet. Elle avait hâte d'être au poste, pour se repaître des réactions des uns ou des autres. Cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'ils auraient la certitude, à juste titre, qu'elle était mêlée à tout ça. Ils allaient batailler pour qu'elle avoue. Mais ils avaient perdu d'avance. Elle ne dirait rien. Jamais. Plutôt mourir tout de suite, que de ne pas prendre le temps de savourer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Par conséquent, elle hésitait encore quant au rôle qu'elle allait interpréter : la sainte-nitouche en larmes, c'était du déjà-vu. La névrosée, ce pourrait être drôle. Elle pourrait jouer sur différentes nuances dans le degré de folie. La muette apathique. Pourquoi pas.

Elle n'avait peur de rien. Dans le pire des cas, le plus extrême, s'ils finissaient par arriver à la faire condamner, elle pourrait toujours savourer la détresse de son père avec délectation. Qu'est-ce qui l'anéantirait le plus ? La voir croupir en prison ou enfermée dans un asile d'aliénés ? Devrait-elle avouer quand elle se retrouverait dos au mur ? Ou jouer la folle à lier pour éviter la case prison, et atterrir directement à l'asile ? Là-bas, il y aurait de quoi s'amuser avec tous les détraqués qui devaient y pulluler. Elle avait beau imaginer tous les cas de figure possible, ce qui l'attendait ne serait que pur plaisir.

Rien d'autre ne la retenait désormais dans la vie réelle. C'était soit s'amuser de ses délires démoniaques, se nourrir de la souffrance de ceux qui l'avaient laissée se perdre après la mort de Zach, soit se laisser mourir.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. Ils auraient dû être là, ils auraient dû l'empêcher de sombrer, ils auraient dû comprendre cette souffrance insurmontable qui la broyait de l'intérieur. Son père aurait dû la laisser partir, ce jour-là.

Elle avait sept ans. C'était le premier anniversaire de la mort de Zach. Triste anniversaire. Avec ses parents, ils avaient entamé ce sombre rituel qui les réunirait quasiment tous les ans par la suite. Aller au restaurant. Se souvenir de Zach. Comme s'il était besoin de commémorer ce jour où Dieu lui avait pris son frère. Son double. Son ami. Son confident. Depuis un an, elle s'était renfermée, ne parlant plus, n'exprimant plus aucune émotion. Ni tristesse, ni joie. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur écrasé de chagrin, d'être seule au monde. Mais personne ne comprenait. Le psychiatre, patient, la faisait dessiner. Le père Daniel lui racontait inlassablement l'Evangile. Sa mère, dans un état second, dopée aux antidépresseurs, alternait les séjours à l'hôpital et les crises d'angoisse à la maison. Son père n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été. Ce n'était pas la mort de Zach qui avait détruit l'enfant qu'elle était. C'était eux tous. Les adultes. Ceux qui auraient dû être là pour elle s'étaient réfugiés dans leur bulle. Et elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Après leur retour du restaurant, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le salon. Son père était allé coucher sa mère, qui n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. La fenêtre était ouverte, elle était sortie sur le balcon, s'était assise sur la balustrade, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Elle avait regardé le ciel, cherchant Zach, qui devait être quelque part là-haut, au paradis. Le père Daniels passait son temps à lui dire que son frère était bien là où il était, qu'il avait trouvé le repos auprès de Dieu, parmi les anges, qu'il goûtait à la félicité éternelle. Peut-être que sa propre douleur, qui chaque jour, lui faisait un peu plus mal, pouvait s'apaiser finalement. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans Zach. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle s'était laissée tomber pour le rejoindre. Mais elle avait senti la main puissante de son père se refermer sur son bras, et la retenir alors que déjà elle basculait dans le vide. Il aurait dû la laisser mourir. Il l'avait forcée à vivre le calvaire de sa vie. Un père doit vouloir le bonheur de ses enfants. Le sien était avec Zach. Il aurait dû la laisser mourir.

Sorenson, en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, vit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Alicia. Elle semblait inerte, sans vie, comme une poupée de cire. Mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Avait-elle un cœur finalement ? Personne ne faisait attention à ses larmes. Elles étaient réelles. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle tout d'un coup ? Avait-elle peur ? Il n'en savait rien.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 11h._

Quand Castle et Beckett passèrent la porte de l'ascenseur, ils aperçurent le père d'Alicia qui patientait dans la salle destinée aux familles.

\- C'est dramatique ce qui lui arrive, fit Rick en jetant à l'homme un œil de loin via les persiennes.

\- Oui. Et je crois qu'il n'est pas encore au bout de sa peine, lui répondit Kate, tristement.

\- Le pauvre homme, soupira-t-il.

Ils rejoignirent la cellule de crise, où Shaw, Esposito et Ryan étaient penchés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Alicia est arrivée ? demanda Beckett à peine entrée.

\- Oui. On la fait mariner un peu en salle d'interrogatoire, répondit Jordan Shaw.

\- Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Rick.

\- Elle a envoyé un message au tueur sur le téléphone d'Addy un peu avant dix heures. « Fais-le », répondit Ryan.

\- Elle veut qu'il tue Sam ! s'exclama Castle, avec stupeur.

\- Elle sait que Sam est un témoin capital, ajouta Shaw.

\- On a le numéro et le nom du gars ? demanda Kate, avec inquiétude.

\- Non. Téléphone jetable sûrement.

\- On peut le localiser ? fit Rick.

\- On essaye, répondit Esposito en fixant l'écran, mais on dirait qu'il est éteint, ou qu'il ne capte pas.

\- Peut-être qu'il est encore au fin fond d'une forêt, suggéra Ryan.

\- Il faut prier pour qu'il ne reçoive pas ce message, fit Kate, pensive.

\- « Fais-le ». Encore un sous-entendu. Rien d'indubitable, ajouta Esposito.

Wade et Clayton sont partis avec Sorenson explorer les archives municipales pour tenter de trouver le nom de famille de ce Douglas, expliqua Shaw à l'intention de Beckett et Castle.

\- Et les vidéos autour de Rockefeller Park ? demanda Kate.

\- Ça tourne toujours …

\- On a Alicia sous la main pour vingt-quatre heures. Il va falloir tenter le tout pour le tout pour la déstabiliser, continua Jordan Shaw.

\- Toujours pas d'avocat ? demanda Kate.

\- Non.

\- Et le père ? fit Rick.

\- Il est très abattu. Il ne veut pas assister à l'interrogatoire de sa fille. On attend encore une petite demi-heure, et on y va Beckett. Le Dr Henton est en train de l'observer. Je vais voir le Capitaine, fit Shaw en quittant la pièce.

Kate s'assit à la table, se saisissant du document contenant la conversation d'Alicia avec le tueur. De nouveau, elle se sentit envahie par une vague d'inquiétude. Alicia avait pu contacter le tueur. La vie de Sam était maintenant dangereusement en suspens. Son angoisse se mêlait à un agacement profond, tant cette fille jouait avec leurs nerfs. Elle repensa au sourire maléfique qu'Alicia lui avait adressé la dernière fois. Elle redoutait de perdre son sang-froid pendant l'interrogatoire.

Rick s'assit à son tour, le regard perdu vers l'écran. La vision de ce père dévasté lui avait retourné le cœur. Et il ne savait sûrement pas encore le quart de ce qu'avait fait sa fille bien aimée. Il devait être rongé par la culpabilité, détruit par la douleur de perdre son enfant. Cette fille, qu'il avait dû désirer ardemment, dont il avait rêvé la beauté et l'intelligence. Cette fille qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore, qu'il avait bordée, serrée dans ses bras, embrassée, vénérée. Cette fille dont il avait dû chérir le moindre des sourires, le moindre des progrès, le moindre des bonheurs pendant ses six premières années. Elle était devenue cet être pernicieux et maléfique. Comment un père peut survivre à pareille douleur ? Alicia portait-elle le mal en elle depuis toujours ou était-ce un concours de circonstances désastreuses qui avait abouti à en faire un être névrosé ?

Il chassa ses idées de son esprit, et jeta un œil à Kate, qui lisait sérieusement la conversation d'Alicia, sans même remarquer que Ryan et Esposito étaient plantés là, à les toiser du regard, de leur air malicieux. Kate bailla discrètement, ce qui le fit bailler à son tour.

\- Et bien …., soupira Ryan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? leur lança Rick, en regardant les deux compères qui avaient leur tête espiègle.

\- Vous avez l'air bien fatigués, fit remarquer Esposito, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup dormi, répondit Kate en baillant de nouveau.

\- Pas beaucoup dormi … hmmm …, continua Esposito en fixant Rick, avec un air narquois.

\- Mon canapé était confortable ? demanda Ryan.

Kate leva enfin les yeux vers eux, comprenant où ces deux-là cherchaient à en venir.

\- Vous avez fait des folies sur le canapé ! railla Esposito, moqueur.

\- Sérieux, vous avez fait des trucs cochons sur mon canapé ? reprit Ryan, prenant un ton effaré.

\- Des trucs cochons, mec, on dirait un gamin de dix ans qui parle ! lui lança Esposito.

Kate leur lança un regard atterré.

\- On n'a rien pu faire, répondit Rick en faisant la moue, on aurait bien voulu, mais Gates nous a interrompus.

\- Gates vous a surpris en train de …

\- Castle ! Tais-toi, lui asséna Kate avec un regard noir, et vous deux vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de chercher à savoir si on s'envoie en l'air ?

\- Ben non …, répondit Esposito avec un sourire.

Kate le fusilla du regard, et le sourire d'Esposito s'effaça brusquement.

\- En fait, on a des trucs à faire, tu viens Ryan ! lança Esposito en quittant précipitamment la pièce, suivi de près par son acolyte.

Kate se remit à lire, sans même adresser un regard à Rick.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Non. Je lis.

Elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée cette fois-ci. Il était un peu surpris car d'habitude elle s'offusquait quelques secondes à peine quand il plaisantait avec les gars sur ce genre de sujet. Elle en riait même parfois sous ses airs exaspérés. Mais là, elle avait l'air nettement plus contrariée. Il n'avait pourtant pas dit grand-chose. Il opta pour la prudence, et la laissa finir de lire sans intervenir. Il se contenta de sortir son caillou de sa poche et de le faire rouler sur la table.

En entendant le cliquetis du caillou roulant à quelques centimètres de sa feuille, Kate leva des yeux agacés vers lui. D'un doigt, il bloqua son caillou pour le stopper. Nul besoin d'énerver davantage sa muse.

\- C'est une calculatrice hors-pair, fit-elle en lui tendant la feuille, regarde.

Il lut à son tour le document.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ça pour l'inculper ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Non. Chaque phrase ou presque a un double sens.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur la chaise en soupirant, et lui jeta un regard lassé.

\- Désolé, j'aurais dû me taire, fit-il gentiment.

\- Ça c'est sûr.

\- Mais c'est les gars aussi …

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur eux, c'est toi qui leur balance des trucs constamment.

\- D'habitude ça ne t'agace pas à ce point-là, constata-t-il.

\- Et bien là ça m'agace ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que le Lieutenant Beckett fait des folies de son corps en plein commissariat.

Rick trouvait sa réaction un peu excessive, et même surprenante. Mais le peu qu'il avait dit semblait l'avoir vraiment dérangée.

\- On n'a rien fait, reprit-il. Et puis c'est juste Espo et Ryan …

\- Tu crois que ça me plaît que Ryan et Espo sachent quand j'ai eu envie de toi, où on a fait l'amour, si c'était l'extase ou non ?

\- C'est toujours l'extase …

Il sentit qu'il avait dit la phrase de trop.

\- T'es bien un mec, toi franchement quand tu t'y mets ! lança-t-elle sèchement. Arrête de divulguer des informations sur notre vie sexuelle.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès, ça sort tout seul.

\- Et cesse de te justifier ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il prit son air penaud, tentant son arme ultime. Son regard, qu'il plongea tendrement dans le sien. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu m'agaces, lui lança-t-elle, incapable de résister à son air charmeur.

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça m'agace ? reprit-elle. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus délicieux au monde, de plus euphorisant, de plus intense que de faire l'amour avec toi. Mais ça ne concerne que toi et moi. Alors garde ça pour nous, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok. Bon, là je m'incline, sourit-il, touché par les mots qu'elle avait utilisés. Je ne lâcherai plus aucune information croustillante. Promis.

\- Pfffff … Ne promets pas. Tu en es incapable.

\- On parie ? lança-t-il, joueur.

Elle le regarda, hésitante.

\- Ok. Tu ne dois rien dire pendant vingt-quatre heures. Sinon, privé de câlins pendant deux jours.

\- Deux jours, c'est long ! Et si je gagne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas, répondit-elle avec certitude. Mais si tu gagnais, tu aurais … toute ma reconnaissance.

\- C'est nul ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Bon, si tu gagnes, je te serai totalement soumise …. le temps d'un câlin seulement, bien-sûr.

\- Tu en es incapable ! sourit-il.

\- Si ! Mais de toute façon, tu ne gagneras pas ….

\- Ok. Bon, ça marche. Pari tenu.

\- Pari tenu, répondit-elle en lui tapant dans la main.

Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation d'Alicia qu'elle essayait de décortiquer en notant au crayon des informations en face de chaque ligne.

Rick reprit le cours de ses pensées. Du bout du doigt, il relança son petit caillou, qui entraîné par son élan, tomba sur le sol. Ils eurent tous les deux le même réflexe de se pencher pour le ramasser. Kate l'attrapa avant lui, et le lui tendit.

\- Range-moi ce caillou, Castle.

Il la regarda d'un air interdit, scrutant la petite pierre ronde qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Instantanément, des images lui revinrent en mémoire, telle une révélation soudaine.

\- Je crois que je sais qui est le tueur ! lança-t-il à Kate qui lui jeta un œil étonné.

 **Chapitre 37**

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District._

Kate le regardait, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Les fillettes, mais oui, c'est ça, fit-il en saisissant le caillou que lui tendait Kate.

\- Castle, explique-moi, je ne comprends rien.

\- Lundi, quand on est allés avec les gars à l'école de Tyler, il y avait une foule agglutinée derrière le barrage de police. Je tenais mon caillou et je l'ai fait tomber. Et quand j'ai voulu le ramasser, une petite fille m'avait devancé.

Kate l'écoutait attentivement, buvant ses paroles.

\- Elle était avec son père et sa sœur plus âgée. Deux fillettes blondes. Elles étaient habillées exactement de la même façon, comme des jumelles mais avec quelques années d'écart. La plus petite devait avoir trois ou quatre ans je dirais. Et sa sœur sept ou huit ans environ.

\- Et le père ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention à lui. Je serais incapable de dire s'il correspond au portrait-robot de Tyler. Il a demandé à la petite de me rendre le caillou. C'est tout.

\- Cela ne prouve pas que c'était lui, fit-elle, sceptique.

\- C'était lui, Kate, affirma-t-il avec certitude, soutenant son regard.

Elle le dévisageait en réfléchissant. Il avait son air convaincu. Il était sûr de lui, il se trompait rarement. Elle voyait qu'il continuait de se creuser la tête.

\- Elles n'avaient pas de cartable, reprit-il. C'était l'heure de la sortie de l'école, tous les gamins avaient des sacs ou des cartables. Mais elles n'en avaient pas.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ça ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Ma femme est flic. Je l'accompagne à mes heures perdues, du coup il m'arrive d'avoir des réflexes de flic …. Et puis, cette petite a failli voler mon caillou ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour, avant de reprendre :

\- Si c'est bien lui, je dis bien si, il serait revenu près de l'école pour savourer les conséquences de son crime ?

\- Oui. Si on part du principe que ses filles ne sortaient pas de cette école. Il a pu venir près de l'école de Tyler avec elles pour se fondre dans la masse. C'est son truc, expliqua Rick.

\- Tyler a dit que l'homme l'avait laissé un long moment dans la cabane, en disant qu'il reviendrait, continua Kate. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu d'aller traîner aux abords de l'école justement.

\- Oui, tu vois ça correspond. Mon caillou a trouvé le tueur, fit-il fièrement, un sourire ravi sur le visage, en admiration devant sa précieuse petite pierre.

\- Ton caillou peut nous dire comment il s'appelle aussi ? demanda Kate, souriante, mais perplexe.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, voyons, un caillou, si merveilleux soit-il, n'est pas doué de parole ! Malheureusement …, répondit-il en se remettant à réfléchir aux détails qui auraient pu lui échapper.

Il se remémorait encore et encore la scène. Il revoyait bien la petite fille, charmante, polie, sa petite main potelée lui tendant le caillou quand son père le lui avait demandé.

\- Carrie, lâcha-t-il soudain comme une évidence.

\- Quoi Carrie ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Elle s'appelle Carrie. La petite, expliqua Rick, enthousiaste.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui ! Il a dit « Carrie, redonne ça au monsieur » ou quelque chose comme ça, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Je vais chercher Shaw, on va vérifier ça, fit-elle, encore sceptique, en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Norvin Green Forest, 12 h.

Le soleil était au zénith, et malgré l'ombre des arbres, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Sam était assis dans l'herbe, occupé à essayer d'attraper des petits gendarmes noirs et rouges qui se faufilaient entre les brindilles, avec l'insouciance et la curiosité d'un enfant de trois ans.

Doug se tenait debout au bord de l'escarpement rocheux. Il regardait le vide qui s'étendait à ses pieds, en fumant une cigarette. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil au gamin. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait été tranquille, n'avait pas pleuré depuis son réveil. Mais la journée s'étirait en longueur, et lui commençait à tourner en rond ici. La petite clairière où il avait posé la tente faisait à peine quelques mètres carrés. Elle était perchée en haut de l'escarpement rocheux, et il avait passé une partie de la matinée à empêcher le petit de s'approcher du bord de peur qu'il ne tombe dans le ravin. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois laisser un gamin lui échapper. Cette fois, Alicia ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Alicia. A ne rien faire comme ça toute la matinée, il avait passé son temps à ruminer son absence. Son téléphone ne captait pas ici. Il n'avait donc aucune nouvelle. Il allait falloir qu'il descende pour rejoindre l'entrée du parc où il y aurait du réseau, et aussi de quoi acheter quelques vivres et de l'eau au distributeur, près du poste des garde-forestiers. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer plusieurs jours ici. Le petit n'avait pas l'air de se lasser du beurre de cacahuètes, mais lui commençait à avoir faim. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus d'eau non plus. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il ne pouvait pas descendre avec Sam. C'était trop risqué. L'alerte Amber avait dû être déclenchée. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser non plus seul dans la tente plusieurs heures en pleine journée. Sam ne serait pas resté en place, et pouvait tomber dans le ravin. Il allait falloir qu'il attende la nuit, quand il serait endormi, pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée du parc. La perspective de devoir passer l'après-midi ici sans rien faire, avec le gamin, le désespérait.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'Alicia voulait faire de Sam. Elle avait voulu l'enlever. Mais c'était différent des précédents. Pour Jason et Braiden, elle avait passé du temps avec les gamins, s'était occupée d'eux quelques heures. Il l'avait vue souriante comme jamais. Elle s'était offerte à lui à chaque fois, lui permettant de prendre son corps avec fureur et violence. Et elle lui avait demandé, à chaque fois, d'en finir avec eux. Pour passer au suivant. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas enlevé Sam pour passer du temps avec lui. Elle l'avait enlevé pour le jeu. Elle ne lui avait pas certifié qu'elle le rejoindrait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le contacterait. Il lui avait obéi, parce qu'il avait éperdument besoin d'elle. C'était une gamine au corps de femme. Comme celles qui défilaient dans le lit de son père. Comme sa mère. Il avait besoin de la sentir encore et encore, inlassablement. C'était la seule façon de faire taire son angoisse. Si tuer Sam était son désir, alors il s'exécuterait. Si elle était satisfaite, elle reviendrait vers lui. S'il la décevait encore, elle l'abandonnerait. Comme sa mère. Comme toutes les filles qui couchaient avec son père.

Il vit Sam se lever et trottiner vers lui. Il ne portait plus que son short, et était crasseux à force de se traîner par terre. Il se planta devant lui, et le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retourne jouer, Sam, lui lança-t-il calmement.

\- Je veux maman.

\- Plus tard.

\- Non, je veux maman, insista l'enfant.

Quand Braiden et Jason avaient braillé et réclamé leur mère, ça l'avait exaspéré et mis hors de lui. Il avait même perdu son sang-froid, et giflé Jason. Tellement fort que le gamin avait heurté violemment le mur et s'était ouvert la tête. Il ne s'était plus réveillé. Mais avec Sam c'était différent. Il était naturellement patient. Doug s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux ta maman ?

Sam le regarda, comme s'il était surpris par la question. Il sembla réfléchir.

\- Maman est gentille et me fait des câlins.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas gentil ?

Sam hésita, le fixant toujours de ses petits yeux bleus.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Bonne réponse, bonhomme. Viens on va manger, fit-il en le prenant par la main.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Sam l'attendrissait.

* * *

 _ **Cellule de crise, 12** **ème** **District.**_

Shaw, Gates et les gars avaient accouru quand Beckett les avait informés qu'ils avaient peut-être une piste.

\- Il faut chercher dans la base des élèves scolarisés à Hoboken, lança Shaw en se plantant devant l'écran lumineux pour saisir les informations fournies par Castle.

Des lignes de textes, de chiffres et de photos défilèrent, sous leurs yeux inquiets mais pleins d'espoir. Le temps leur sembla une éternité. C'était comme si le défilement n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Le silence était assourdissant. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait détacher son regard de l'écran. Le verdict tomba enfin, presque irréel. Ils avaient trouvé celui qui était probablement le ravisseur de Sam.

Carrie Rice, trois ans, était la fille de Douglas Rice et Jodie Dunn, qui étaient séparés. Elle et sa sœur Aileen, âgée de sept ans, vivaient chez leur mère. Le père, sans emploi, habitait au 48 sur Monroe Street à Hoboken.

\- On tient ce salaud, fit Esposito.

\- Comment un homme père de deux fillettes aussi adorables peut être un tueur d'enfants ? fit Beckett, plus sidérée que soulagée, regardant les photos d'école de Carrie et Aileen sur l'écran.

\- Bon boulot, Monsieur Castle, fit Victoria Gates en lui lançant des yeux pleins de gratitude et de bienveillance.

Rick lui jeta un regard satisfait, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer l'écran, presque abasourdi par les évidences qui s'affichaient. Par les visages souriants et adorables des fillettes dont le père était un psychopathe. Du doigt, Shaw cibla le nom du père et la photo de son permis de conduire apparut immédiatement.

\- C'est lui, affirma Rick dévisageant cet homme à l'apparence ordinaire, ça correspond au portrait-robot de Tyler.

\- Oui, c'est lui, confirma Shaw.

\- Voilà pourquoi on ne le trouvait pas. Son permis de conduire vient de Floride, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Je lance l'avis de recherche. Il faut diffuser la photo de ce détraqué au plus vite, lança Victoria Gates en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, prenez des hommes, allez chez lui, ordonna Shaw. Passez son domicile au peigne fin. Trouvez-nous de l'ADN, et tout ce qui pourra nous aider à découvrir où il planque le petit.

\- Ok, c'est parti ! lança Ryan.

Les gars s'élancèrent précipitamment, motivés par cette piste enfin concrète et l'espoir de retrouver l'enfant prochainement.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, nous il faut qu'on aille interroger Alicia. Castle, je peux vous confier une mission ? demanda Jordan Shaw en se tournant vers Rick.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, fit-il, ravi de se voir confier une tâche personnellement.

\- Trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur la vie de ce Douglas Rice. Aujourd'hui et hier. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Je peux me servir de l'écran tout seul ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui.

\- Oh Oh ! C'est jour de fête ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- J'appelle Wade et Clayton pour qu'ils trouvent et ramènent son ex copine. Elle doit avoir plein de choses intéressantes à nous apprendre. Lieutenant Beckett, on se rejoint en salle d'interrogatoire dans cinq minutes, pour s'occuper du cas d'Alicia, fit Jordan Shaw en s'élançant hors de la pièce avec empressement.

Rick commençait déjà à tapoter sur l'écran avec l'euphorie d'un gamin découvrant un nouveau jouet le matin de Noël.

\- N'abîme pas le matériel du FBI, Castle ! lui lança Kate, depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Ça peut te coûter très très cher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je maîtrise la technologie ! répondit-il, jovial, sans même se retourner, faisant courir ses mains sur l'écran.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, attendrie par son enthousiasme, admirative de sa détermination, sa patience, son sens de l'observation, sa mémoire aussi, qui allait peut-être permettre de sauver Sam. Puis elle quitta la pièce à son tour.

* * *

 _Salle d'interrogatoire, 13 heures._

Le Docteur Henton avait observé Alicia pendant près d'une heure, derrière la vitre sans tain. Là où la plupart des suspects se seraient énervés, lassés d'attendre qu'on veuille bien venir les interroger, Alicia était demeurée calme. Au début, elle s'était contentée de rester assise, comme une poupée posée sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait quasiment pas bougé, triturant simplement de temps à autre le bracelet autour de son poignet, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Et puis, tout d'un coup, au bout de vingt minutes, elle s'était levée, comme un automate mu par un mécanisme, et avait commencé à faire le tour de la salle à pas lents en rasant les murs. Henton avait vu ses lèvres se mettre à bouger légèrement. Il avait appuyé sur le bouton permettant d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Alicia fredonnait un air qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il scrutait son visage, le moindre de ses mouvements de lèvres, de ses clignements de paupières, la taille de ses iris, le jeu de ses mains effleurant ses jambes au rythme saccadé de ses pas. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, il réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la vitre sans tain, ses iris opéraient un infime mouvement vers la droite de son œil, vers cette vitre, comme si son esprit cherchait à savoir si la personne derrière gobait son petit jeu. Elle tourna en rond ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les bras ballants le long du corps, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans cesser de fredonner.

\- Alors ? fit Shaw, suivie de Beckett, alors qu'elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle tourne en rond comme le font les aliénés depuis presque une demi-heure, répondit le Dr Henton.

\- Elle est folle ?

\- Non. Elle veut qu'on le croit. Regardez ses yeux quand elle passe devant la vitre.

Shaw et Beckett se concentrèrent sur le regard d'Alicia, qui tournaient en rond, inlassablement.

\- Je ne vois rien, fit Beckett.

\- Si, ajouta Shaw, ses iris oscillent légèrement. C'est à peine perceptible.

\- Oui. Parce que c'est involontaire, expliqua Henton. C'est la seule chose d'involontaire dans sa petite mise en scène. Son cerveau oriente mécaniquement ses iris vers la vitre, car elle joue un jeu pour le public qui se trouve derrière cette vitre. Nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle chantonne ? demanda Beckett.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à reconnaître de quoi il s'agit, répondit Henton.

Ils tendirent tous les trois l'oreille, s'imprégnant de l'intensité de l'air que fredonnait l'adolescente.

 _\- Dans l'antre du roi de la montagne_ , lâcha Shaw comme une évidence. Ça vient d'un vieux film des années trente. _M. le Maudit_. Dans le film, le tueur sifflote cette chanson. C'est l'indice qui le trahit.

\- Comment elle connaît ça ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Elle est simplement cultivée, et extrêmement intelligente, répondit Jordan Shaw.

\- Quel genre de tueur est-ce ?

\- Un tueur d'enfant. C'est un aliéné, qui souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

\- Elle se fout de nous. C'est dingue ! s'exclama Kate.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle veut nous laisser croire qu'elle est folle ? demanda Shaw à l'intention du Dr Henton.

\- Elle est suffisamment censée pour fredonner sciemment cette chanson-là. Pas une autre, explique-t-il. Je crois plutôt qu'elle nous lance un avertissement. Si on l'envoie au tribunal, elle plaidera la démence. Le dédoublement de la personnalité. L'aliénation mentale. Comme le tueur de ce film. Interroger cette fille n'apportera rien.

\- On doit tenter notre chance, fit Beckett, de plus en plus sceptique malgré tout.

L'attitude d'Alicia, son obstination à se jouer d'eux, à les provoquer, les tourner en ridicule, montraient à quel point elle ne lâcherait rien.

\- J'ai rarement vu un tel degré de machiavélisme, continua le Dr Henton. Si vous l'interrogez, elle va vous sortir toute la palette de son talent. C'est son heure de gloire.

\- On n'a pas le choix, répondit Shaw. On doit en tirer toutes les informations possibles.

\- Je sais.

Beckett et Shaw rejoignirent la salle d'interrogatoire. Alicia, sans réaction, continua de tourner dans la pièce, sans cesser de chantonner.

\- Alicia ! lui asséna Jordan Shaw avec vigueur.

La jeune fille fit mine de sursauter comme si elle venait d'être arrachée à un rêve, et se tourna vers elles.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna Shaw faisant mine de ne pas prêter attention à son petit manège.

Elle s'exécuta, sans mot dire. Beckett et Shaw prirent place devant elle. L'adolescente bien sage du premier interrogatoire avait disparu. Alicia s'offrait à elles dans toute la splendeur du diabolisme qui l'habitait.

\- Alicia, commença Shaw, je te rappelle que tu es mise en accusation pour enlèvement et complicité d'enlèvement d'enfant. Je vais commencer par te rappeler tes droits pour être bien sûre que tu comprennes tous les enjeux. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Si tu renonces à ce droit, tout ce que tu diras pourra et sera utilisé contre toi devant une cour de justice. Tu as le droit à un avocat. As-tu bien compris ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat. Et je n'aime pas me taire, répondit Alicia comme si tout d'un coup elle avait retrouvé toute sa tête.

\- Tant mieux. Ça nous arrange, répondit Shaw fermement.

\- Il s'avère que nous avons trouvé sur ton ordinateur plusieurs conversations que tu as tenues avec un inconnu, lança Beckett.

\- C'est interdit de parler aux inconnus ? fit mine de s'étonner Alicia.

\- Si cet inconnu est impliqué dans des enlèvements et meurtres d'enfants, ça l'est oui. Douglas Rice. C'est lui, lâcha Beckett, en lui lançant la photo.

Alicia regarda la photo, et un petit sourire narquois fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, ne quittant plus son visage.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Shaw.

\- Lui, non. Son corps, oui.

Elles parlaient avec Alicia depuis moins de cinq minutes, et l'attitude volontairement provocatrice de l'adolescente les horripilait déjà au plus haut point. Elle n'avait aucune retenue. Elle choisissait volontairement les mots qui allaient avoir de l'effet, ceux qui pouvaient choquer. Après avoir joué la folle, elle dévoilait sciemment son côté nymphomane. Beckett et Shaw parvenaient, pour l'instant, à faire mine de ne pas prêter attention à son petit jeu.

\- Tu couches avec lui ? demanda Beckett.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Quand ? Où ? Lorsque tu sors de chez toi la nuit ? continua Shaw.

\- Oui. Enfin depuis que vos agents campent devant chez moi, j'ai dû renoncer à mes petits plaisirs nocturnes, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne voyais pas le père Daniels alors ?

\- Le père Daniels ? Non, bien-sûr que non, sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

\- J'ai dû prendre l'un de mes fantasmes pour la réalité. Cela m'arrive parfois.

Kate sentait son sang commencer à bouillir dans ses veines. Elle avait du mal à savoir comment appréhender Alicia, tellement elle était inhumaine, insensible, ignoble. S'énerver contre elle ne servirait à rien. La menacer non plus. Kate se sentait impuissante, et pourtant il fallait l'amener à dire où était Sam.

\- Où Douglas a-t-il emmené Sam ? demanda Beckett fermement.

\- Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a enlevé Sam ? Non, Douglas ne touche pas aux enfants. Il est un peu dérangé, c'est vrai, mais les enfants sont le dernier de ses soucis.

\- On a la preuve que c'est lui qui a enlevé et tué Jason Miller, Braiden Moore et Tyler Benett, annonça froidement Kate.

\- Vous êtes sures ? demanda Alicia, avec un air innocent et incrédule.

Kate avait envie de bondir, tant cette fille la faisait enrager. Pour tenter de maîtriser sa fureur grandissante, elle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Avec l'énervement et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait ici, elle ressentait une sensation de mal être désagréable.

\- Il a bien caché son jeu, reprit Alicia, l'air contrite, comme si elle avait été tout d'un coup convaincue. Moi, qui croyais qu'il n'était violent qu'au lit.

\- Il est violent avec toi ? fit Shaw, cherchant à sonder ce qui pouvait être vrai parmi la foule des mensonges d'Alicia.

\- Parfois il m'étrangle, annonça Alicia le plus naturellement du monde.

Kate s'arrêta de marcher, et la regarda, sidérée. Shaw lui jetait aussi un œil stupéfait.

\- Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, j'aime ça aussi, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Kate en posant violemment ses mains sur la table pour toiser Alicia avec des yeux furieux.

\- Il habite sur Monroe Street à Hoboken. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir.

\- Comme toi tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas là-bas, répondit fermement Beckett. Où a-t-il emmené Sam ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne savais même pas qu'il enlevait des gamins.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu te fous de nous ? fit Shaw en lui tendant une copie de la conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec Douglas.

\- Ah ça ? J'avais oublié, tiens, qu'il m'avait raconté tout ça.

\- Tu savais qu'il avait enlevé Tyler, affirma Beckett.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

\- « Et si j'en trouve un autre ? ». Tu savais qu'il cherchait un autre enfant à enlever.

\- Ah bon ? Où voyez-vous qu'il parle d'un enfant ? Il cherchait un nouveau cadeau à m'offrir, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre rencontre.

\- « Tu n'as pas été capable de faire ce que je te demandais ». Que lui demandais-tu ? continua Shaw.

\- Cela faisait des mois que je lui demandais de m'offrir ce foulard dont je rêvais tant. Mais vous savez comment sont les hommes. ça rentre par une oreille, et ça sort par l'autre, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait sous le coup d'une longue expérience de la vie.

\- Tu manipules cet homme ? demanda Kate.

\- J'aime le sexe avec lui, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit-elle, avec un sourire explicite.

\- Tu le manipules ? insista Kate, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- Je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Du sexe pour le sexe. Rien d'autre, répondit Alicia, narquoise.

Plus l'interrogatoire avançait, plus Kate se rendait compte qu'il ne donnerait rien. Elle ne dirait jamais où était Sam. Elle ne lâchait que les informations qu'elle voulait bien leur donner. Elle tournait tout en dérision. Elle n'essayait même pas vraiment de se défendre contre les accusations. Elle prenait juste plaisir à être là. Kate commençait à avoir mal au crâne, soit à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, soit à cause de cet interrogatoire qui ne menait nulle part.

\- Alicia, tu nous as dit que tu n'avais pas quitté le lycée hier matin entre 10h et 10h30. Tu nous as menti, continua Shaw.

\- Tout est mensonge. La vie est mensonge, une vaste farce, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Regarde ces photos, fit Beckett, en alignant devant elle les selfies pris par le jeune coureur lors du cross de la veille.

Shaw scruta la jeune fille, et observa une lueur inhabituelle dans son regard, un clignement d'œil, une hésitation qui ne dura pas plus d'un millième de secondes. Alicia ne s'attendait pas à ces photos qui prouvaient non seulement qu'elle avait menti, mais qu'en plus elle se trouvait à proximité d'une scène de crime.

\- Tu es sortie du lycée hier matin, en te faufilant parmi ces coureurs, continua Kate.

\- Oui, c'était sympa de prendre un peu l'air, répondit banalement Alicia.

\- Tu vois cette photo-là ? fit Shaw en pointant du doigt celle qui se trouvait le plus au centre. Tu étais à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Sam Hill a été enlevé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu l'as enlevé, lâcha Beckett.

Alicia se contenta de sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie du lycée ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je voulais tester l'efficacité de vos agents. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce sont de fins limiers, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Comment es-tu rentrée dans le lycée ?

\- Par les cuisines, bien-sûr. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, j'aime le jeu. Duper vos agents était euphorisant, je dois l'avouer.

Kate se rassit. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner, elle se sentait toujours désagréablement mal à l'aise. Shaw orienta l'interrogatoire vers la question des appels téléphoniques.

\- Hier matin, tu as reçu un appel de Douglas sur le téléphone d'Addison ? continua Shaw.

\- Oui. Pas le choix. Mon père m'a confisqué mon téléphone. C'est Addy qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Douglas était dans une cabine téléphonique à côté du lycée, et à côté de Rockefeller Park où Sam a été enlevé, poursuivit Shaw, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

\- Il me suit partout. C'est épuisant d'être adoré comme ça. Maintenant que vous le dites, il a un petit côté psychopathe. Je devrais faire attention à moi.

\- Ce matin, tu as envoyé un message à Douglas, lui lança Kate.

\- Oui. Je n'y crois pas. Quelle salope cette Addison ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air énervée.

Shaw doutait qu'elle le soit vraiment.

\- « Fais-le ». Que voulais-tu lui dire ?

\- Rien de spécial. J'aime bien lui donner des ordres. Il aime être dominé. Au fait, c'est sympa de discuter avec vous, mais de quoi suis-je accusée précisément ? demanda Alicia, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était en plein interrogatoire.

\- Tu as participé aux enlèvements et à la séquestration de Jason Miller, Braiden Moore et Sam Cox. Tu as incité Douglas Rice à tuer Jason et Braiden.

\- Tout ça. Et bien … Et quels indices avez-vous ? Je veux dire, des vrais indices ?

\- Où est Sam ? s'écria Shaw avec une violence qui surprit Kate elle-même.

\- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Alicia, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Laissez-moi tranquille, pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à moi ? se braqua tout d'un coup la jeune fille, commençant à sangloter.

Shaw et Beckett se lancèrent un regard mi- exaspéré mi- sidéré. En quelques secondes, Alicia était passée du sourire narquois, de la prétention et de l'insolence aux larmes et à la contrition. Elle se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise, le regard figé dans le vide, et reprit le fredonnement de son petit air angoissant.

\- Tu as envie que Sam meurt ? cria Shaw.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, continuant son balancement saccadé, chantonnant sans même lever un œil vers elles.

\- Alicia ! Arrête ton cinéma ! hurla Kate en se levant d'un bond, prise de rage.

Toujours aucune réaction. C'était comme si Alicia s'était enfermée dans une bulle impénétrable. Elle avait mis en marche son processus de défense. L'aliénation mentale. Kate sentit sa tête bourdonner de plus en plus intensément, et une chaleur immense lui donner mal au crâne. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, ne voyant pas que Jordan Shaw l'avait suivie, claquant la porte derrière elles. A peine dans le couloir, elle s'adossa au mur, sentant ses jambes flageller, ses yeux se voiler. Elle se frotta le visage des deux mains, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 38.**

 _12 ème District, New-York, aux environs de 14h._

\- Kate ! s'écria Shaw, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes toute blanche !

Kate ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, luttant toujours pour ne pas s'évanouir.

\- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Jordan, en la soutenant pour la faire s'accroupir, puis s'asseoir contre le mur.

Le Dr Henton qui avait assisté à la scène par la vitre sans tain accourut à son tour.

\- Allez chercher un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît, Henton, lui demanda Shaw.

Ainsi accroupie, Kate sentit sa vision s'éclaircir peu à peu, le bourdonnement s'atténuer dans son crâne. Elle jeta un œil à Shaw qui, la main posée sur son épaule, observait la moindre de ses réactions.

\- Kate ? Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement Jordan alors qu'elle voyait ses joues retrouver petit à petit des couleurs.

Kate s'étonna d'entendre Shaw l'appeler par son prénom. Comme une amie. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter en la voyant quitter brusquement la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Oui. Ça va, fit Kate, elle-même rassurée de se sentir un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ma tête s'est mise à bourdonner. Et …

\- Une chute de tension sans doute. Vous avez mangé ce matin ?

\- J'ai pris un café.

\- Donc vous n'avez rien mangé. Et vous n'avez quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Ne cherchez pas plus loin, commenta Shaw, s'adressant à elle comme une mère l'aurait fait.

\- J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches. Je n'ai jamais fait de malaise, constata Kate, commençant à essayer de se relever.

-Ne bougez pas, Beckett. Attendez que ça passe.

Kate obéit, et respira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle s'étonnait de ce malaise, qu'elle avait senti arriver sans pouvoir l'empêcher. L'interrogatoire était éprouvant, et l'avait mise hors d'elle. Il faisait horriblement chaud, mais de là à s'évanouir.

\- La fatigue, la faim et la chaleur, et voilà le résultat, sourit Shaw en regardant son air perplexe.

Le Dr Henton tendit à Kate un verre d'eau. Toujours assise contre le mur, elle but quelques gorgées, et lança un regard sceptique et interrogateur à Jordan Shaw. Elle lut dans ses yeux et son sourire en coin qu'elle avait peut-être une autre explication qu'elle se garda bien de formuler ouvertement.

\- C'est bon ? C'est passé ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Kate en se levant doucement, constatant que le bourdonnement avait entièrement disparu.

\- Ok, sourit Shaw.

\- Désolée, fit Kate, un peu gênée de la légère agitation qu'elle avait engendrée, et merci.

\- Pas de souci, sourit Jordan Shaw.

\- Et pour Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kate, se reconcentrant sur l'enquête.

\- On ne tirera rien d'elle, fit le Dr Henton, elle est complètement déconnectée du monde réel. De toute humanité même.

\- On va la garder en cellule pour le reste de sa garde-à-vue. Je vais aller parler avec son père, annonça Shaw, résignée.

\- Le procureur ne la laissera pas ressortir pour l'instant avec ce qu'on a de toute façon, fit Kate.

\- Non, surtout si elle simule la folie …, ajouta Shaw. Je vais voir ce qu'en pense le père, mais il faut qu'elle voie un psychiatre rapidement. Beckett, allez voir ce que Castle a trouvé, et sortez prendre l'air. Allez manger quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de …

\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous évanouissiez pour de bon. Alors allez manger. C'est un ordre, lâcha Shaw en s'éloignant avec le Dr Henton.

Kate rejoignit Castle dans la cellule de crise. Elle avait juste fait quelques pas, mais elle avait encore l'impression d'avoir les jambes aussi molles que du coton. Bizarrement, c'était comme si ce léger malaise l'avait apaisé. Elle en avait oublié la colère qu'Alicia avait déclenchée en elle. Elle avait eu peur un instant. Elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle comme ça. Et si ce malaise cachait autre chose. Si elle était enceinte comme Shaw avait semblé le suggérer par son petit sourire en coin ? Non. C'était impossible. C'était un simple coup de chaud, une chute de tension due à la fatigue. Elle hésitait à en parler à Rick. Il allait s'inquiéter. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Mais s'il le découvrait par hasard, il serait furieux.

En appui contre la table, Rick semblait contempler l'écran recouvert de textes et photos. Il se retourna en entendant Kate entrer dans la pièce.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

\- Je crois qu'elle est de plus en plus détraquée. C'est de pire en pire. On ne tirera rien d'elle, répondit Kate s'asseyant rapidement dans le canapé car elle se sentait encore un peu chancelante.

\- Elle a tout nié ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Non. Elle ne nie pas, mais elle n'avoue pas non plus, ou elle laisse planer le doute. Elle se fout de nous, comme toujours ! Et le comble, c'est qu'elle est entrée dans sa phase autiste.

\- Sa phase autiste ? fit Rick, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Oui, depuis le début, elle nous a joué tous les rôles : la folle, la nymphomane, la sainte-nitouche et maintenant l'autiste.

\- Mon Dieu ! Une telle actrice ! Faut vraiment que je la présente à ma mère ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Pas tant que je serai ta femme ! lui lança Kate.

\- Ok, donc c'est foutu. Ma mère n'aura jamais le bonheur de faire la connaissance de cette actrice hors du commun, ironisa-t-il.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien d'extraordinaire. Douglas a été élevé par son père qui est décédé il y a quelques mois. Sa mère, qui était adolescente, a quitté le foyer familial quand il avait quatre ans. Elle a complètement disparu de la circulation. Il n'y a rien à son nom dans la base de données du FBI.

\- Un certificat de décès ?

\- Non. Rien trouvé.

Le téléphone de Kate bipa.

\- C'est Ryan, fit-elle en lisant le message. Douglas n'est pas chez lui, bien-sûr. Les experts ont déjà envoyé des échantillons de cheveux au labo pour des analyses ADN. Ils continuent de fouiller la maison.

\- Ok. Combien de temps il faut pour les résultats ADN ?

\- D'ici ce soir je pense. Autre chose sur Douglas ?

\- C'était un élève médiocre, mais sans histoire. Pas de diplôme. Pas de casier judiciaire. Quelques petits boulots, mais rien de stable. Et jamais marié. Il a vécu huit ans avec cette femme Jodie Dunn, la mère des filles.

\- Comment un psychopathe pareil a pu mener une vie de couple normal, élever des enfants … pour finir par en tuer ?

\- Sa vie de couple n'était peut-être pas si normale que ça …

\- Oui, on en apprendra sûrement plus avec son ex. On va manger ? demanda Kate en se levant prudemment, appréhendant un peu de se sentir mal à nouveau.

\- Ok. Mais je voulais encore chercher un peu, répondit-il en se tournant vers l'écran.

\- Chercher ou t'amuser avec le joujou du FBI ?

\- Touché ! sourit-il.

\- Allez viens, Shaw m'a ordonné d'aller manger. On ne plaisante pas avec les ordres du FBI ! fit Kate en commençant à s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Elle a le droit de nous ordonner de manger ? C'est bien légal ça ? Elle contrôle déjà nos esprits, maintenant nos corps …

\- Castle ! Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard._

Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit restaurant, à proximité du commissariat, et profitaient de l'air frais et revigorant de la climatisation. Dehors, la chaleur était telle que par endroit, le goudron fondait dans les rues, et les semelles des passants restaient collées à des résidus noirâtres rebutants. Cette vague de chaleur inhabituelle n'en finissait pas d'accabler la ville. Comme eux, les New-Yorkais se ruaient dans les lieux climatisés, et le restaurant était bondé malgré l'heure déjà avancée de l'après-midi.

Ils avaient passé commande, et attendaient d'être servis. Kate s'adossa à sa chaise, en soupirant.

\- Elle a m'a mise hors de moi, tu sais. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas l'évidence, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'humain en elle. Il n'y a pas la moindre parcelle de sentiment, ou d'émotion sincères. Elle est prête à sacrifier Sam juste pour le plaisir de jouer avec nous.

Il vit ses yeux s'assombrir, et elle soupira de nouveau, en venant s'accouder à la table.

\- On va l'avoir autrement. On va sauver Sam. On n'a jamais été aussi proches du but, la rassura-t-il.

\- Grâce à toi, sourit Kate.

\- Grâce à nous …, enfin mon caillou et moi je voulais dire, fit-il en riant.

\- Gates va pouvoir l'encadrer au tableau d'honneur ton caillou ! lui lança Kate, en rigolant.

\- Peut-être même que je vais recevoir une médaille ! s'exclama Rick les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

\- Euh … Je te rappelle que tu es sous le coup d'une sanction disciplinaire, donc oublie la médaille !

Ils rirent, comme coupés du reste du monde dans leur petite bulle complice et heureuse, oubliant quelques secondes la dureté de l'enquête. Le serveur leur déposa les salades composées qu'ils avaient commandées, et ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Eh bien, tu avais vraiment faim ! lança Rick, en la voyant dévorer son repas.

\- Oui ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Si, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh, le Lieutenant Beckett reconnaît qu'elle est fatiguée ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Tu dois être fatigué aussi, avec ton unique heure de sommeil.

-Un peu, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai failli m'évanouir, lâcha Kate de but en blanc, sans savoir comment amener la chose.

\- Hein ? T'évanouir ? fit Rick, l'air interdit, en arrêtant de manger, et la dévisageant.

\- Oui, pendant l'interrogatoire d'Alicia.

\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant, comme ça …. entre …. une rondelle de tomate et une feuille de salade ! lança-t-il en jetant un œil à son assiette.

\- Ce n'est rien, Castle, le rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça ce n'est rien ? se fâcha-t-il doucement. Tu as fait un malaise pendant un interrogatoire et ce n'est rien ?

\- Il faisait chaud, je suis fatiguée, je n'avais rien mangé et voilà. C'est tout, expliqua Kate, tentant de le rassurer.

\- C'est tout ? fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour la sonder.

\- Oui, c'est tout, affirma-t-elle.

\- Ce soir, on rentre de bonne heure, ajouta-t-il fermement, en se remettant à manger.

\- On doit retrouver Sam.

\- Oui. Mais tu dois te reposer. Il y plusieurs agents du FBI et les gars sur l'affaire aussi. Tu peux déléguer, non ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait appris à lâcher prise au niveau du travail, et à prendre davantage de temps pour elle, pour eux. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires délicates et douloureuses, comme celle-ci, elle n'acceptait de se reposer que quand elle était aux bouts de ses forces, et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à vaincre la fatigue. Et Rick était comme elle. Il avait beau ne pas être flic, ils avaient en commun cette persévérance, cet acharnement à ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été au bout de l'enquête, et au bout d'eux-mêmes.

\- Et tu te sens mieux au moins ? demanda-t-il, l'air un peu soucieux.

\- Parfaitement bien, affirma-t-elle, un large sourire illuminant son visage. J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

\- Non, mais je me méfie avec toi, fit-il en admirant son sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je te dis que ça va, crois-moi.

Elle tendit la main pour enlacer la sienne posée près de son assiette, et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours la plus à même de prendre soin de toi, je te ferais remarquer. Madame tête de mule, sourit-il, en la regardant tendrement. Tu es sûre que c'était juste un coup de chaud ou de fatigue ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as une autre idée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, sourit-elle.

\- Entre tes envies incessantes, et ton malaise, j'aurais bien une petite idée mais bon.

\- Mes envies incessantes ?! s'exclama Kate en riant.

\- Oui !

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'envies que d'habitude !

\- Je dirais que si. Tu ne m'avais jamais sauté dessus au poste, comme tu l'as fait hier soir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Bon, j'avoue que j'y ai un peu contribué, sourit-il.

\- Si ce n'était jamais arrivé, c'est simplement parce qu'on ne s'était jamais retrouvés tous seuls en pleine nuit sur un canapé dans un commissariat quasi vide.

\- « Quasi » oui, le mot est juste …. , merci Iron Gates …

\- Enfin, rien à voir avec une histoire d'hormones !

Il la fixa avec un regard significatif, ne voulant pas démordre de son idée, dont elle avait compris le sens sans qu'il ait besoin de l'exprimer par des mots.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais arrête de te faire des films ! Je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est impossible, affirma Kate.

\- Impossible, impossible …, marmonna-t-il, l'air d'en douter.

\- Impossible, Castle, affirma-t-elle avec certitude.

Il accepta cette réponse, et ayant fini son assiette, avala son verre d'eau.

\- En tout cas, finis-moi cette salade. Et n'en laisse pas une feuille. Je te surveille.

\- Oui, chef. Quel mari tyrannique …

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille au grain ici.

Elle termina son repas, puis le serveur leur apporta des cafés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, chacun remuant doucement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Les yeux de Rick furent attirés par le mouvement gracile de sa main, et ses doigts délicats entourant cette petite cuillère, qui faisait tinter légèrement l'émail de la tasse. Son regard glissa sur son bras doré et satiné. Il vit qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre la progression de ses yeux sur elle. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser du regard, de goûter son corps sans même le toucher. Ses yeux gagnèrent le creux tout tendre de son épaule, son cou si sensible. Elle prit la cuillère pour la porter à sa bouche, et lécher du bout de la langue les quelques gouttes de café qui s'y trouvaient. Les yeux de son homme se portèrent aussitôt sur sa bouche entrouverte, et le léger mouvement de sa langue qu'elle fit glisser sur ses lèvres comme pour en savourer le goût du café. Un frisson de désir le parcourut immédiatement. Il savait qu'elle faisait exprès de le tenter, et cela ne l'excitait que davantage. Il fit remonter ses yeux jusqu'aux siens, dont il admira la douceur. Il s'y mêlait une pointe de désir et une lueur coquine.

Elle lui envoya le plus joli des sourires. Tendre, amoureux. Il sourit à son tour, avant de tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, en lâchant un soupir mêlant plaisir et frustration.

\- Tu ferais mieux de boire ton café ! fit-elle en riant, avant d'avaler une gorgée.

\- Tu crois qu'on arriverait à faire l'amour juste par nos regards et la connexion de nos esprits ? demanda-t-il en saisissant sa tasse.

\- Non ! N'importe quoi …

\- Ça peut marcher je suis sûr. Je demanderai à Shaw, elle est experte en communication mentale.

Kate lui lança un regard sidéré tout en buvant son café.

\- Dois-je te rappeler notre pari ?

\- Je plaisantais … Jamais je ne demanderais à Shaw. J'ai des limites quand même, répondit Rick.

\- Oui, elles sont toutes relatives tes limites …

Elle finit son café, et s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, secouant doucement ses cheveux, y glissant ses mains pour les soulever négligemment et les attacher en queue de cheval. Rick avala la dernière goutte de son café, tout en portant instinctivement ses yeux sur les formes généreuses de la poitrine de sa femme, dont il devinait la rondeur sous son débardeur. De nouveau, son imagination se perdit dans de douces sensations.

\- Je donnerais cher pour une bonne douche fraîche, fit Kate, en redressant la tête.

\- Et moi je donnerais cher pour être avec toi sous la douche …, répondit-il, hypnotisé.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal ! lui lança Kate en riant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas survivre à la journée ! sourit-il alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Allez viens, Castle, on y retourne.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 18 h._

Shaw, Beckett et Castle essayaient de retracer la piste de la mère de Douglas Rice depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, tandis que Wade et Clayton, dans une pièce voisine, étaient en train d'interroger Jodie Dunn, l'ex-compagne de Douglas.

La table croulait sous les documents divers, et les dossiers empilés. Ils avaient déjà étudié tout un tas de paperasserie. Beckett épluchait les rapports de personnes portées disparues au début des années 80, période à laquelle la mère de Douglas était supposée avoir quitté le domicile familial, ainsi que tous les cas de cadavres de femmes non identifiées à Wanaque et dans les environs dans les dernières décennies. Les archives papiers étaient indispensables, et la recherche prenait un temps fou. Castle et Shaw étaient tous les deux devant l'écran, cherchant plusieurs pistes. Ils avaient parcouru les listes des élèves ayant fréquenté tous les lycées et universités des Etats du New-Jersey et de New-York, mais également tous les fichiers des permis de conduire des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs femmes portant le nom de la mère de Douglas, mais aucune ne correspondait à la chronologie et à la localisation des événements. Ils avaient même tenté de retrouver une image de cette femme, en étudiant de vieilles photos de classe mises en ligne par des internautes nostalgiques. Castle en était à étudier la liste des personnes expatriées, officiellement déclarées auprès de l'Etat. Shaw de son côté explorait les programmes de protection des témoins, au cas où la mère ait été amenée à changer de nom dans ce cadre-là.

Cette femme semblait introuvable. Elle pouvait pourtant être un élément clé dans tout ça. Il n'était pas rare que les psychopathes aient eu des relations problématiques avec l'un de leurs parents, voire les deux. Dans les cas des hommes, c'était souvent le rapport à leur mère, défaillante, absente ou castratrice, ou la relation à leur père tyrannique, dévalorisant et violent qui les amenaient à sombrer du mauvais côté.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans la pièce d'à-côté…_

Dans la salle destinée à accueillir les familles, les agents Wade et Clayton interrogeaient Jodie Dunn. Elle avait accepté de les suivre au poste lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué la situation, sans néanmoins entrer dans les détails, à condition de pouvoir au préalable récupérer ses filles à l'école, et les conduire chez ses parents.

\- Madame Dunn, nous pensons que votre ex-compagnon, Douglas Rice, est impliqué dans les enlèvements de ces enfants dont vous avez sûrement entendu parler.

\- Doug ? Vous êtes sûrs ? fit-elle d'un air surpris.

\- Oui, nous avons des preuves qu'il a enlevé et tué trois enfants, répondit Clayton, ne prenant pas de pincettes.

Jodie Dunn blêmit, et resta quelques secondes sans réaction, sous le choc.

\- Vous voulez dire que le père de mes filles est un tueur d'enfants ?

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer du regard, essayant de ne pas accabler davantage cette femme.

\- Mon Dieu ! Comment vont-elles …. Mon Dieu ! se lamenta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Madame, vous devez nous aider. Douglas a enlevé un autre petit garçon. Vous avez dû voir l'Alerte Amber.

\- Oui … Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu !

Wade et Clayton attendirent quelques secondes qu'elle se calme, et encaisse la nouvelle.

\- Savez-vous où Douglas se trouve en ce moment ? demanda Wade, pour en venir directement au but.

\- Non. Chez lui ?

\- Il n'y est pas, répondit Clayton.

\- Connaissez-vous un endroit où il pourrait détenir l'enfant ? Une maison secondaire ? Un endroit où il aime aller ? continua Wade.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Douglas ne sort pas beaucoup. Il passe le plus clair de son temps chez lui d'après ce que j'en sais. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Jodie, la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à comprendre pourquoi. Quel genre d'homme est Douglas ?

\- Il est très angoissé. Au début, quand on s'est rencontrés, il paraissait normal. Et puis au fil des années, il a changé. Ce n'est pas un grand bavard. Il a toujours été très difficile de parler avec lui, de comprendre ce qui le perturbait. Parfois, il partait des heures durant, en pleine nuit, et ne rentrait qu'au petit matin, complètement euphorique.

\- Il était violent ?

\- Oui, de plus en plus. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Il a levé la main sur moi plusieurs fois, et a menacé de m'étrangler. Et une nuit …, commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter.

\- N'ayez pas peur, Jodie …

\- Une fois, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit, en sursaut. J'étouffais. Il était sur moi, serrant ses mains autour de mon cou. Et il essayait de … de … me violer pendant mon sommeil. J'ai crié, et il a arrêté. Il s'est excusé, et m'a demandé de lui pardonner.

\- Connaissez-vous sa mère ?

\- Sa mère ? Elle est morte peu de temps après l'avoir abandonné.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Et son père ?

\- Son père était un salaud. Il couchait avec des mineures. La mère de Doug était une gamine d'ailleurs. Doug voyait les filles défiler à la maison. Il a eu une enfance difficile, vous savez.

\- Et aujourd'hui, quel rapport avez-vous avec lui ? demanda Clayton, cherchant à savoir s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

\- On ne se parle pas du tout. Je lui dépose les filles de temps en temps, c'est tout.

\- Il a pris les filles lundi en fin d'après-midi ? demanda Wade.

\- Oui, exceptionnellement, il a demandé à les voir.

\- Comment est-il avec ses filles ? continua Clayton.

\- Il les adore. Mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il puisse s'énerver un jour et leur faire du mal. C'est pour ça qu'il doit voir un psy.

\- Un psy ? Vous avez son nom ?

\- Le Dr Ellis Tucker, à Hoboken. Il y va toutes les semaines. C'est une obligation du juge.

\- On va essayer de le contacter, répondit Wade en griffonnant le nom dans son carnet.

\- Avez-vous un moyen de joindre Doug ? reprit Clayton.

\- Il n'a pas de portable. Comme il n'aime pas parler, il n'est pas très téléphone. J'ai seulement le numéro de chez lui, et son adresse mail.

\- Très bien. Si jamais il entrait en contact avec vous, pour quelque raison que ce soit, prévenez immédiatement la police, d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

\- La vie d'un enfant de trois ans est en jeu, Madame, insista Clayton pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien la gravité de la situation.

\- Je peux partir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, pressée de retrouver ses enfants, et le cocon de sa maison.

\- Oui, répondit Wade alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Madame Dunn, encore une chose, ajouta Clayton. Le portrait de Douglas va défiler en boucle dans les médias, et les commentaires vont être durs à entendre. Protégez vos filles. C'est leur père, malgré tout.

\- Oh Mon Dieu …, murmura-t-elle réalisant l'enfer qu'allaient vivre ses filles.

Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie, avant de rejoindre la cellule de crise.

\- La mère de Douglas est décédée, d'après Jodie Dunn, annonça Wade à peine la porte franchie.

\- C'est étrange, on n'a aucun certificat de décès, constata Shaw.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on a laissé entendre à Douglas quand sa mère est partie, suggéra Castle.

-Il est allé à Wanaque chercher des informations sur sa mère, fit Beckett, donc il devait savoir qu'elle était en vie. Sinon quel intérêt ?

\- Et il voit un psy, le Dr Ellis Tucker à Hoboken, ajouta Wade, je m'occupe de le contacter.

\- Oui, fit Shaw, voyez s'il peut vous recevoir d'urgence ce soir.

\- Ok, répondit Wade en s'éclipsant.

\- Et sinon quelle image donne-t-elle de lui ?

\- Angoissé, violent, sexuellement entre autre, solitaire et casanier. Une enfance difficile avec un père violent qui abusait de jeunes filles sous ses yeux. Lui est un père aimant malgré tout.

\- Le schéma classique, constata Shaw.

\- Elle dit qu'il sort peu, et n'a même pas de téléphone portable, ajouta Clayton.

\- Il en a un, puisque Alicia lui a envoyé des messages, fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Peut-être qu'il a investi pour sa nouvelle petite amie, lâcha Castle.

Esposito et Ryan entrèrent à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de deux ordinateurs portables, et d'un appareil photo avec trépied.

\- Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! s'exclama Esposito en se faufilant entre eux pour poser tout le matériel sur la table.

\- Et voilà …, fit Ryan, les joujoux de notre ami Doug.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? 5 heures là-bas pour ça ! fit Castle, ironique.

Ils le regardèrent tous deux avec le même air condescendant, ce qui fit sourire Beckett et Shaw.

\- Toi, le gratte-papier, retourne donc à ta plume ! railla Esposito.

\- Regarde, Castle, ce que ça donne des vrais flics ! fit Ryan en allumant un des ordinateurs.

Ils s'agglutinèrent tous autour de l'écran pour voir s'afficher des dizaines de photos de femmes nues.

\- Ça ressemble au paradis …, fit Clayton, se lâchant un peu.

\- Mais c'est le délire d'un psychopathe …, ajouta Ryan.

\- Il y a des centaines de photos comme ça, fit Esposito.

\- Des centaines ? Wouah, sacrée collection, s'étonna Castle.

\- Toutes ces filles sont des gamines ! s'exclama Kate, penchée à son tour vers l'écran.

\- Elles ont quoi ? 15 ans ? Pas beaucoup plus, fit remarquer Shaw.

\- Les photos sont de lui ?

\- Non. Elles ont été téléchargées. Sauf celles-là, répondit Ryan en ouvrant un dossier.

Sur l'écran s'affichèrent plusieurs photos d'Alicia, nue, arborant des poses suggestives, voire pornographiques.

\- Seize ans … Mon Dieu …, fit Kate, abasourdie.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, dans la mémoire de l'appareil, il y a plusieurs vidéos de leurs ébats.

\- Ah faire des vidéos, c'est exc…, commença Castle, s'arrêtant net dans sa phrase quand son regard croisa celui de Kate, qui se réjouissait déjà de gagner son pari.

\- Oui, Castle ? Une remarque pertinente à faire sur l'usage de la vidéo au lit ? fit Esposito, avec humour.

\- Euh … Non. Rien,

\- Vous voulez voir ? demanda Ryan. Je vous préviens, c'est plutôt … comment dire … trash …

\- On vous croit sur parole, on se passera de voir les images, répondit Shaw. Esposito et Ryan, occupez-vous de ces ordinateurs. Explorez tous les fichiers, il faut trouver quelque chose là-dedans qui nous mène à l'endroit où il se planque.

\- Peut-être qu'on y trouvera des informations ou des photos sur sa mère aussi, fit Kate, s'il savait qu'elle était en vie, il a pu faire des recherches.

\- Allez au boulot les gars ! leur lança Castle.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, Castle, rentrez-vous reposer, leur ordonna Shaw.

\- Mais …, objecta Kate.

\- Allez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tous rester ici cette nuit. L'affaire est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je sais, mais …, tenta Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être butée ! s'exclama Shaw.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas ! lança Castle.

\- Beckett, je vous préviens en temps réel de l'avancée, ok ? Mais allez dormir !

\- Ok, finit-elle par accepter, faisant néanmoins une mine peu réjouie.

 **Chapitre 39.**

 _ **Loft, 20h.**_

Castle enfonça ses clés dans la serrure, poussa la porte du loft pour entrer, s'avança, mais ressortit aussitôt à reculons, en refermant tout doucement la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant quelle lubie il lui passait encore par la tête.

\- Chut ! Ma mère est là ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule. Il y a un …, chuchota-t-il prenant un air de dégoût.

\- Un homme ? sourit Kate.

\- Jeune homme, précisa-t-il, c'est lui, le boutonneux du restaurant.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, entrons, fit Kate en commençant à appuyer sur la poignée.

\- Non ! l'arrêta-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Attendre qu'ils partent pour rentrer chez nous ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Bonne idée. Où pourrait-on se cacher ? fit-il, en regardant tout autour de lui dans le couloir.

\- Tu es ridicule. Si ta mère est là avec cet homme, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de secret. Elle savait très bien qu'on rentrait ce soir.

\- Elle veut peut-être nous le présenter, et ce serait juste … dégoûtant, suggéra-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Bon, Castle, va te cacher si tu veux. Moi j'entre, déclara Kate.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là tout seul ?

\- Si.

\- Bon, ok je te suis, accepta-t-il en soupirant.

Ils entrèrent. Martha était effectivement installée confortablement dans le canapé, en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Assis l'un près de l'autre, ils semblaient plongés en pleine discussion, tout en dégustant un verre de vin.

\- Bonsoir Martha, fit Kate sur un ton jovial.

\- Katherine, bonsoir ! lança Martha avec un large sourire. Bonsoir, Richard.

\- Bonsoir, Mère.

-Cameron, reprit Martha, voici mon fils, Richard et sa charmante épouse Katherine.

\- Enchantée, sourit Kate, tandis que Rick se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête.

\- Moi de même, répondit le fameux Cameron, Martha m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Nous étions sur le point de partir, annonça Martha en se levant, écourtant ainsi les présentations.

\- J'espère qu'on ne vous fait pas fuir, lâcha Rick sur un ton peu agréable.

Kate lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Martha ignora la remarque de son fils, et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par le jeune homme.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ? proposa Kate.

\- C'est gentil, Katherine. Mais nous allons au théâtre ce soir.

\- D'accord. Amusez-vous bien, alors, sourit Kate.

\- Oh pour ça, on s'amuse ! lança Martha en s'éloignant vers la porte, suivie de près par Cameron.

\- Au revoir, fit celui-ci alors qu'ils quittaient le loft.

\- C'est ça au-revoir, marmonna Rick, au moment où la porte se refermait.

Kate le dévisagea, avec des yeux fâchés.

\- Ton amabilité te perdra, lui lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé pour retirer ses chaussures.

\- Cameron … Tu sais qui c'est ce Cameron, toi ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Non.

\- Cameron … c'est un prénom d'acteur porno ça …

\- Pas plus qu'un autre …, répondit Kate avec un sourire, tant la bêtise de Rick lui semblait ridicule.

\- Il a quel âge à ton avis ? 20 ans ? Tout au plus. Il a encore des boutons d'acné …, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ta mère n'a pas de relation avec lui, Castle. Oublie-le.

\- Ils avaient l'air très proches pourtant. Et il la suit comme un toutou …

\- Bizarrement, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ironisa Kate. Qui sait, Cameron est peut-être un jeune auteur de théâtre dont ta mère serait la muse ?

\- A l'âge qu'elle a, on n'appelle plus ça une muse, mais une cougar …, bougonna-t-il.

Kate éclata de rire, et il la regarda avec son air de chien battu. Elle se leva pour venir l'enlacer par la taille.

\- Oublie ta mère et son Apollon, fit-elle en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Son Apollon ? Tu le trouves beau toi aussi ?

\- Non ! Que tu es pénible ! Je m'en moque, sourit Kate. Ce n'est pas en adoptant cette attitude avec elle que tu vas te faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais elle a l'air encore bien fâchée. Tu avais dit que tu ferais des efforts …

\- J'essaie, mais …

\- Ce n'est pas gagné …. Je vais nous préparer à manger, sourit-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- Ok. Je vais … prendre une douche pour … me calmer !

Elle le regarda partir vers leur chambre avec un regard lassé. Quand il s'agissait de sa mère, d'Alexis, ou d'elle-même, il était exaspérant au possible, incapable de se raisonner.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine et entreprit de préparer quelque chose de rapide. Elle lava et coupa quelques légumes qu'elle fit revenir à la poêle. Tout en surveillant la cuisson, elle repensait à son léger malaise de cet après-midi. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre, comme si elle allait pouvoir y déceler un signe. Et si Shaw et Rick avaient raison ? Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était impossible, tout en sachant bien que tout moyen de contraception n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent. Et si c'était le cas ? Etait-elle prête ? Vraiment prête ? Elle en avait envie, mais tant de questions la tracassaient encore.

Son téléphone bipa. C'était Shaw. « Interrogatoire du psy imminent ». Kate sourit. Elle tenait parole, et l'informait en temps réel, comme elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait toujours admiré cette femme, mais ces quelques jours passés avec elle lui achevaient de la convaincre que c'était une personne d'exception.

Elle posa assiettes et couverts sur l'îlot central, éteignit la plaque de cuisson, et couvrit la poêle pour garder le repas au chaud le temps que Rick ait fini de prendre sa douche.

Elle rejoignit la chambre dans l'idée de passer une tenue plus légère. En quelques secondes, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et savoura le brin d'air frais qui glissa sur sa peau. En ouvrant la penderie pour trouver sa nuisette, son oreille fut attirée irrésistiblement par le bruit de l'eau de la douche en provenance de la salle de bain. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes déjà que Rick était sous la douche. Son esprit ne se fit pas prier pour imaginer presque aussitôt son homme, nu, le corps ruisselant d'eau. Elle avait eu tellement chaud aujourd'hui, et tellement envie de lui aussi. Elle rêvait d'une douche depuis ce matin. Elle referma la penderie, et alla se caler dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, contemplant l'objet de ses désirs. Rick lui tournait le dos, semblant comme hypnotisé par l'eau qui glissait sur son visage et son corps. Kate l'observa quelques secondes, nourrissant son envie de la vision délicieuse du corps de son écrivain : ses yeux déambulèrent sur la carrure rassurante de ses épaules, puis le long de son dos, jusque ses fesses. N'y tenant plus, elle s'avança discrètement sur le carrelage de la douche à l'italienne, vint se coller contre son dos, glissant ses bras autour de lui pour enlacer son torse. Il sursauta avant d'émettre un grognement de plaisir. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule, caressant doucement son torse, son ventre.

\- Hmmmm …. Ma petite femme, soupira-t-il, tout en se retournant et la plaquant doucement contre le mur de la douche.

Son corps frissonna, à la fois au contact de la fraîcheur de l'eau et de la force du corps de Rick, collé contre elle.

\- Tu es calmé ? sourit-elle.

\- Mon agacement s'est apaisé. Mais je ne suis pas calmé non. J'ai furieusement envie de te faire l'amour, chuchota-t-il en se jetant sur sa bouche.

Leurs lèvres fougueuses s'enlacèrent, se goûtèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent avec la même fureur, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment toute la journée. Le plaisir de se retrouver, de s'unir encore, jamais rassasiés. Ils reprirent leur souffle une fraction de seconde, leurs lèvres restant à s'effleurer, le bout de leurs langues jouant à se chercher. Elle posa doucement ses mains contre son torse. Le contact de sa peau nue et moite, de ses muscles tendus sous ses doigts l'excitaient. Sa langue impatiente et délicieuse, la virilité de son sexe plaqué contre elle achevaient de la rendre folle de désir.

Rick plongea ses yeux brûlants dans les siens. Ses mains agrippant sa taille, son bassin pressé contre le sien, il se contenta de la contempler quelques secondes, comme si le temps était en suspens. L'intensité de son regard la faisait chavirer. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre sous l'effet du désir, et s'empara rageusement de sa bouche.

Les mains de Rick, jusque-là sagement posées sur les hanches de sa femme, commencèrent à parcourir son corps avec frénésie. Elle gémit à la pression de ses mains fermes sur ses seins, de ses doigts enserrant doucement ses tétons, jouant à les titiller. Leurs bouches se dévoraient avec ardeur, leurs cœurs s'accéléraient, leurs corps vibraient d'impatience. Délicatement, il posa sa main libre en une caresse sur sa joue, écarta du bout des doigts des mèches de cheveux humides, et détacha doucement sa bouche de la sienne pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu me rends fou, Kate … chuchota-t-il, en enfouissant sa bouche dans son cou, savourant le délice de sa peau douce et humide contre ses lèvres.

Il s'attarda sur cette parcelle de peau si sensible, au creux de son cou, l'effleurant de baisers tout légers, l'embrassant du bout de la langue, la mordillant tendrement juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les gémissements impatients de sa muse. Elle enlaçait sa tête de son bras, agrippant ses cheveux.

Lentement, ses lèvres descendirent au creux de sa poitrine, embrassant sa cicatrice avec amour, avant de se poser sur son sein gonflé, pour s'en délecter, en sucer la pointe durcie sous l'effet du désir, en dessiner le contour avec la langue.

\- Rick …gémit-elle.

Il continua l'exploration de son corps, en s'agenouillant pour mieux couvrir son ventre de baisers, lécher la moiteur de sa peau. Il la sentait frissonner sous sa langue, ses muscles se raidir sous ses mains. Il fit courir sa langue autour de son nombril, avant de venir avec légèreté poser sa bouche sur son sexe. Elle se cambra instantanément au contact de ses lèvres, et enfouit plus profondément ses mains dans ses cheveux. Alors sa langue se fit caresse, ses lèvres pressantes embrassèrent avec douceur et délicatesse l'humidité de ce sexe qu'il ne se lassait pas de goûter encore et encore.

Elle murmurait son nom, inlassablement, sensuellement, inondant tout son être de désir, s'agrippant de plus en plus sauvagement à sa tête qui glissait entre ses cuisses, contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement le tourbillon de plaisir qui l'emportait. Sa langue se fit de plus en plus impétueuse, ses doigts se joignirent à l'intensité de ses caresses. Quand ils s'immiscèrent en elle, il la sentit partir. Elle se cambra, gémit encore et encore, haletante, au rythme des mouvements de ses doigts, et de la fièvre de sa langue. Encore quelques secondes, et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, son souffle se coupa, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de crier de plaisir. Autour de ses doigts, il sentit le corps de sa muse tressaillir, dans un tourbillon de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses cuisses se serrèrent contre son visage. Ses mains relâchèrent doucement leur pression dans ses cheveux, et guidèrent sa tête jusque son visage. Sans rien dire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se lova contre lui. Sa joue contre sa joue. Il sentait sous souffle saccadé contre son oreille, les battements rapides de son cœur contre son torse. Il la sentait presque émue, et la serra contre lui, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos, caressant ses cheveux trempés. Lui-même était au comble du plaisir. La faire jouir ainsi, intensément, nourrissait son excitation, mais le touchait aussi au plus profond de lui-même. Se délecter de son cri de plaisir, qui, à chaque fois, lui transperçait le cœur, était plus intense encore que sa propre jouissance.

Elle frissonna dans ses bras, et sentit ses jambes un peu flageolantes.

\- Tu as froid ? murmura-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

\- Un peu. Et je … chuchota Kate.

\- Quoi ? Tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- Juste un peu faible, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, s'accrochant toujours à son cou.

\- Tu es toute pâle. Viens, fit-il en éteignant l'eau d'une main, avant de l'attirer hors de la douche.

\- Mais, et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, attrapa une serviette, et l'y enroula en la frottant énergiquement. Elle se laissa faire. Elle sentait de nouveau ce léger malaise, comme durant l'après-midi au poste.

\- Rick, il faut que je m'assoie … lança-t-elle en s'échappant de ses bras, pour rapidement aller s'assoir au bord du lit.

Il l'enveloppa de son peignoir, en la regardant d'un air inquiet tant son visage était blême.

\- Allonge-toi …

\- Non, ça va déjà mieux.

\- Kate …

Elle vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et accepta de s'allonger. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, au bord du lit.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte de l'eau ? proposa-t-il doucement.

\- Non, ça va. Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle, essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Arrête de dire que ce n'est rien. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

\- C'était juste trop … Wouah ! lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il constata que ses joues reprenaient petit à petit de jolies couleurs rosées.

\- Je sais que je suis doué, mais je ne t'ai encore jamais fait t'évanouir de plaisir, constata-t-il.

Elle prit sa main, pour la poser doucement sur son ventre, avant d'enlacer ses doigts.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ah tu l'admets ? sourit-il.

\- J'admets qu'il y a une chance. Mais ne t'enflamme pas, Castle, ce n'est sûrement qu'un coup de fatigue. Je prends la pilule, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Je sais. Mais il y a un doute raisonnable. Il faudrait peut-être vérifier, non ? Et aller voir un médecin aussi.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu ne veux pas être sûre ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ce matin, je te confiais pour la première fois que j'avais envie d'un bébé. Et ce soir, il est peut-être déjà là.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'on est efficaces au moins, sourit-il.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tout devient réel, très vite. Et j'ai encore plein de questions en suspens.

\- Ne bouge pas, fit-il en se levant, je vais me sécher, et tu vas tout me raconter.

Il quitta la chambre pour revenir deux minutes plus tard, et s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il la prit contre lui, enlaçant ses épaules, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Alors pour commencer, comment je vais m'occuper d'un bébé avec le boulot que je fais ?

\- Comme toutes les mères qui travaillent. Et puis, je te rappelle que je serai là. Meilleur papa au monde ! lança-t-il fièrement.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne veux pas être de ces mères qui passent leur vie au travail, et qui se contentent de garder le contact avec leur enfant par téléphone. J'admire Shaw, mais je ne veux pas avoir cette vie-là.

\- Tu es libre de choisir ta vie, Kate. Si tu veux arrêter de travailler, pas de souci. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'argent ...

\- On n'a pas besoin d'argent, peut-être, mais être flic, c'est ma vie. Ça définit ce que je suis. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi épanouie et heureuse sans cette quête perpétuelle de vérité, sans l'adrénaline …

\- Et sans les cadavres, les heures de paperasse et les nuits blanches, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, aussi, fit-elle en riant, je ne veux pas arrêter de travailler, Rick.

\- Tu pourras réduire un peu le rythme sans pour autant arrêter. On verra, on prendra le temps de nous adapter, et on trouvera la meilleure solution. Tu peux être flic et maman. Rien n'est incompatible.

\- Tout paraît si simple avec toi.

\- Parce que je suis là pour te rendre la vie plus douce, répondit-il tendrement en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux, question suivante ?

\- Tu auras toujours autant envie de moi après ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Comment je pourrais ne plus avoir envie de ces jolis yeux, ce regard envoûtant, cette bouche délicieuse ? fit-il accompagnant ses mots d'une caresse sur sa joue. Sans parler du reste …

\- Parfois le regard d'un homme sur sa femme peut changer après une grossesse.

\- Le mien ne changera pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Avec ou sans bébé, tu es ma femme, belle et désirable, mon amante torride et aguicheuse. Peut-être qu'un jour c'est toi qui finira par me demander d'arrêter de te sauter dessus ! lança-t-il en riant.

\- Jamais, fit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, caressant sa joue, faisant courir sa main sur son torse.

Il sentit l'envie insatisfaite qui le tiraillait depuis la veille refaire surface, et envahir tout son corps au contact des lèvres brûlantes de sa muse et de la tendresse de ses caresses. Sa main glissa doucement vers son bas-ventre, s'enroula autour de son sexe.

\- Kate …, tu es censée te reposer, murmura-t-il savourant l'extase provoquée par le mouvement de sa main.

\- Je t'ai excité toute la journée …

\- Ah tu l'avoues, sourit-il.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un petit malaise qui va m'empêcher de te faire l'amour. Et puis je suis allongée, ça ne risque rien.

\- Je te préviens, si tu te sens mal après, c'est direction l'hôpital directement … Tu n'es pas obligée de …

\- Chut, tais-toi donc …, fit-elle en s'emparant de sa bouche pour le contraindre à arrêter de parler.

Sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes, ni interrompre le ballet de leurs langues, elle l'enjamba, et à califourchon sur lui, fit onduler son bassin pour accueillir son sexe doucement en elle.

\- Kate …, gémit-il goûtant le plaisir ultime de s'unir enfin à elle, alors qu'elle initiait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, les mains en appui sur son torse.

Il la contemplait, caressant du bout des doigts ses seins offerts au-dessus de lui, observant ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient au rythme de son souffle court, ses yeux tendres et coquins qui ne quittaient pas les siens. Il s'efforçait de contrôler l'excitation qui le parcourait, mais sentit que ce soir cette mission s'avérerait difficile.

\- Kate, fit-il, doucement … A ce rythme-là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Elle sourit, tandis qu'il se redressait, pour la prendre assise sur lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de ses épaules et il s'empara de ses fesses pour la soulever légèrement, et mieux s'enfoncer en elle.

\- Pause, Lieutenant ! lui lança-t-il, la contraignant à arrêter de bouger.

\- Il n'y a pas de pause qui tienne, monsieur l'écrivain…. fit-elle dégageant ses mains, et reprenant l'ondulation de son bassin.

\- Kate … Tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience …, continua-t-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, dévorant sa bouche, embrassant sa langue, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Emporté par la rage de son désir, qu'il contenait depuis des heures, il la fit rouler sur le dos, remonta ses cuisses offertes, et la pénétra fougueusement. Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux du regard, tandis qu'impétueusement il se fondait en elle. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'ils atteignent l'extase qu'ils désiraient tous deux ardemment depuis la veille. Il vit ses yeux se fermer, sa bouche se crisper sous l'effet du plaisir qui l'envahissait. Les spasmes saccadés de son sexe autour du sien, la mélodie de ses gémissements, les caresses désordonnées de ses mains qui s'agrippaient à son dos déclenchèrent sa propre jouissance dans un long râle de plaisir et de plénitude.

Il resta ainsi, sur elle, contre elle, un moment encore, la tête posée sur son sein. Elle caressait ses cheveux, en rêvassant.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas fait de malaise …

\- Et je ne suis pas mort … ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il se redressa enfin, lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres et roula sur le dos à ses côtés, en soupirant, repu de plaisir.

\- Maintenant je peux m'endormir tranquille …, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Hmmm … murmura-t-il sans bouger.

\- Je prends ça pour un non, sourit-elle, en se glissant prudemment hors du lit.

Elle revêtit son peignoir, et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle, mourrait de faim.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 23 heures._

Les gars venaient de passer plusieurs heures à explorer le contenu des ordinateurs, les conversations que Douglas avait tenues avec Alicia, les dossiers de photos, quand enfin l'une d'elles attira l'attention de Ryan.

\- Regarde, mec, lança-t-il à Esposito qui scrutait l'écran de l'autre ordinateur portable à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ? grogna son partenaire en se penchant pour regarder sur l'écran voisin.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Bingo ! lança-t-il en voyant la photo d'une adolescente, cette fois-ci totalement vêtue, tenant un jeune enfant sur les genoux.

\- C'est une photo qui a été scannée. C'est Douglas et sa mère.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je commençais à en avoir ma dose de toutes ces photos de filles à poil ! lança Esposito.

\- Agent Shaw ! appela Ryan à travers le couloir où l'agent se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Gates.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- On a une photo de Maureen Sullivan.

Jordan Shaw s'approcha pour mieux voir la photo.

\- Bon boulot, Lieutenants, lança Shaw, d'un air ravi. Esposito, lancez la recherche avec cette photo dans les fichiers des permis de conduire. Si elle a changé de nom, elle n'a peut-être pas changé de visage. Et envoyez la photo dans la base de données du FBI s'il vous plaît.

\- Ok. C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit-il en s'exécutant aussitôt.

\- Ryan, vous vous voulez voir ce que peut faire mon écran magique avec cette photo ? Approchez, fit-elle en s'avançant vers l'écran lumineux.

Elle récupéra la photo envoyée par Esposito et lança le logiciel de vieillissement.

\- Douglas Rice est né en 1976. Sa mère avait 16 ans d'après l'acte de naissance. Ce qui lui ferait aujourd'hui 54 ans, commenta Shaw en saisissant les données du bout des doigts. Et c'est parti !

Ryan regarda médusé cette jeune fille vieillir de quarante ans en quelques secondes.

\- Wouah ! Impressionnant ! Si Castle voyait ça ! s'extasia Ryan.

\- Je pense qu'il a mieux faire en ce moment que s'extasier devant la photo d'une vieille qui a enfanté un psychopathe, railla Esposito.

\- Maintenant, on enregistre, et on lance la recherche dans nos données, continua Shaw.

\- On peut faire pareil avec la tronche d'Esposito ? demanda Ryan.

\- Hé, mec, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ça avec ta petite gueule d'ange plutôt ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet, Lieutenant Ryan, asséna Shaw.

\- Si seulement Castle arrivait à convaincre Gates d'en acheter un …

\- Ne rêve pas, mec, Gates a Castle dans le collimateur ces temps-ci, répondit Esposito.

\- Ouais, c'est quand même grâce à lui qu'on a trouvé ce mec, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Et grâce à son caillou, n'oublie pas son précieux caillou …, se moqua Esposito.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de caillou ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oh, Castle l'a trouvé sur une plage pendant sa lune de miel, expliqua Ryan.

\- C'est soi-disant le destin qui lui a envoyé, continua Esposito, et après je ne sais plus la suite de l'histoire. Trop mortel de l'écouter parler de son bonheur conjugal …

\- Il a un sacré sens de l'observation et de la déduction, remarqua Shaw.

\- Ouais, ne lui dites pas, il va prendre la grosse tête.

* * *

 _Norvin Green Forest, 23h._

Sam dormait depuis peu, blotti sous le duvet, tétant l'oreille de son ourson. Doug était assis, dans l'obscurité totale, ressassant toujours les mêmes inquiétudes.

La journée avait été interminable. Heureusement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Sam dorme une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et lui-même s'était assoupi. Mais ensuite, s'occuper de l'enfant avait été un calvaire. Il était resté de longues minutes prostré sous la tente, sans raison apparente, ne le laissant plus l'approcher sans hurler. Sous la toile, la chaleur était insupportable et Doug avait craint que Sam ne finisse par se sentir mal, tant il était écarlate et en nage. Et puis d'un seul coup, il s'était calmé, et avait repris dans l'herbe son activité favorite, dénicher les petits insectes qui y pullulaient. Doug s'était pris à imaginer qu'il pourrait lui apprendre à traquer les bestioles et à leur donner la mort. C'était finalement un loisir comme un autre, comme ces pères qui apprennent à leurs fils à pêcher ou à jouer au baseball. Sam n'était pas son fils bien-sûr, mais l'idée de lui transmettre quelque chose lui plaisait bien. Et puis, ça leur permettrait de tuer le temps. Lui n'avait rien reçu en héritage de son père, si ce n'est son goût pour les relations sexuelles pimentées avec des adolescentes.

Il commençait à se demander quel était le bien fondé de tout ça. L'avantage ou l'inconvénient d'être isolé au fin d'une forêt avec un gamin de trois ans tout juste doué de la parole, c'était que votre esprit était amené à dialoguer avec lui-même. A l'école, on lui avait toujours laissé entendre qu'il était idiot. Son père lui avait assez répété qu'il n'était bon à rien. Il n'était pas bon à rien. Il pouvait pister et traquer pendant des heures des bestioles et les tuer à mains nues. Il n'était pas idiot non plus. Il commençait à comprendre que peut-être Alicia s'était servie de lui, et qu'elle l'accuserait si les flics découvraient leur petit manège. C'était une fille intelligente. Qu'elle se serve de lui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, du moment qu'il pouvait coucher avec elle comme bon lui semblait. Sauf que maintenant, cela lui semblait de plus en plus irréalisable. A quoi bon garder Sam ici s'il ne devait jamais la revoir ? Tuer des gens n'était pas son truc de prédilection à la base. Même si cela lui avait procuré une ivresse délicieuse. C'était une prise de risque bien trop importante. Il en payait d'ailleurs les conséquences. Les bestioles lui auraient amplement suffi s'il n'y avait pas eu Alicia. Et il y avait Carrie et Aileen. Elles étaient la seule chose qu'il avait réussie dans sa vie. Il encaissait des heures interminables chez le psy rien que pour avoir la possibilité de continuer à les voir. Que penseraient-elles de lui ? Et si elles le considéraient comme un monstre ? Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour inverser le cours des choses. Ne pas tuer Sam. Il ne devait pas tuer Sam. Il fallait que sa conscience empêche Alicia de le laisser tuer Sam.

Mais pour l'instant, dans l'obscurité, son angoisse prenait le dessus. Il fallait qu'il sache si Alicia l'avait contacté. Il vérifia que Sam était profondément endormi, et rampa hors de la tente. Il prit sa lampe de poche, mit son sac sur son dos, vérifia qu'il avait bien son téléphone dans sa poche et s'éloigna vers la pente qu'il avait gravie si difficilement la veille. La lumière de la lune peinait à traverser les feuillages épais des arbres, et dans ce noir complet, avec les rochers et les branchages, il allait lui falloir plusieurs heures pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Il ferait au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il soit de retour avant le lever du jour, avant le réveil de Sam.


	27. Chapter 27

Merci pour vos commentaires :) Il va falloir patienter un petit peu pour savoir ce qui arrive à Kate ...

 **Chapitre 40**

 _Loft, 6h._

En ouvrant les yeux, Rick constata que pour une fois Kate n'était pas réveillée avant lui. Il tendit automatiquement la main pour attraper son téléphone. Il n'avait pas de message. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, enfila son caleçon et un tee-shirt, puis contourna le lit pour aller jeter un œil au téléphone de Kate posé sur la table de chevet et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un message urgent de Shaw ou des gars qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu. Pas de nouveau message.

Il se faufila hors de la chambre, et gagna la cuisine pour se faire couler un café. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Kate se coucher.

Alors qu'il remplissait sa tasse de café, la porte du loft s'ouvrit et Martha fit son entrée. Il constata que ses retours matinaux commençaient à devenir la norme.

\- Richard, déjà levé, tu es bien matinal ? fit-elle, l'air de rien, en se hâtant d'enlever ses chaussures à talons qui lui avaient fait mal aux pieds toute la nuit.

\- Mère, déjà rentrée ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Les paroles de Kate résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il devait faire des efforts, et prendre sur lui.

\- Bonjour, reprit-il s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Katherine dort encore ? C'est inhabituel de ne pas la trouver réveillée à cette heure-ci.

\- Elle est plutôt fatiguée en ce moment. On est quasiment nuit et jour sur cette enquête.

Martha s'assit dans le canapé, et s'adossa en soupirant.

\- Veux-tu un café ? demanda gentiment Rick.

\- Non, merci. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, fit-elle. Mais avant, Richard, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me retrouver trente ans en arrière quand tu venais de recevoir mon bulletin ? ironisa-t-il en prenant sa tasse pour la rejoindre dans le canapé.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder boire une gorgée de café, avec des yeux plus déçus que fâchés.

\- Je m'excuse, Mère, je sais que je suis allé trop loin … vraiment trop loin, lâcha Rick, devançant ses incriminations.

\- Ton problème, Richard, c'est que tu réalises toujours la bêtise de tes actes une fois qu'ils ont été commis. Comme quand tu étais enfant …, soupira-t-elle, pour réaliser que ton poisson rouge n'aimait pas l'eau chaude, il a fallu qu'on retrouve le pauvre animal cuit dans ton bain, pour réaliser que la cuvette des toilettes n'était pas un terrain d'aventure pour tes GI Joe's, il a fallu qu'ils aient été emportés par la chasse d'eau …

\- J'ai fait ça moi ? fit-il avec son air perplexe.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer du regard.

\- Le problème, vois-tu, Richard, c'est que tu n'es plus un petit garçon, du moins théoriquement …

\- Tu es fâchée ? fit-il, prenant un air penaud.

\- Je ne suis plus fâchée, mais je reste blessée. J'ai passé l'âge d'être fliquée, Richard. Ça ne t'a pas suffi la fois où tu as espionné Alexis via son téléphone ? Tu ne peux pas surveiller toutes les femmes de ta vie comme ça !

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Mère. Mais parfois tu fais des trucs farfelus et …

\- Et alors ? Les parents font parfois des choses qui ne plaisent pas à leurs enfants. Mais c'est ainsi, Richard. J'ai le droit de préserver mon jardin secret sans que tu t'y immisces. Je sais bien que tu fais ça parce que tu t'inquiètes. Mais l'inquiétude n'évite pas le danger.

\- C'est rassurant …, ironisa Rick, avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tu es vraiment désolé ? reprit-elle. Ou c'est juste parce que le Capitaine t'a tapé sur les doigts ?

\- Je le suis vraiment. Mais je te remercie de l'en avoir informée, elle veut me coller une sanction disciplinaire, tu te rends compte ?

\- Tu mérites au moins ça. Que je regrette le temps où je pouvais te tirer les oreilles.

\- Mère, ton imagination s'emballe … La pire des punitions dont je me souvienne c'est … être privé de chantilly pour le dessert …

\- Tu adores la chantilly, sourit Martha.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, attendri par sa mère, qui, comme il l'avait prédit, ne pouvait lui faire la tête bien longtemps. Elle lui tendit les bras et il vint l'enlacer le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Richard, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte.

\- Partir ? Où ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Vivre ailleurs. Avoir mon chez-moi.

Il lui envoya un regard perplexe.

\- Tu vas vivre avec ce ... euh … Cameron ? fit-il sur un ton un peu indigné.

\- Non, sourit Martha avec un air mystérieux, cela n'a rien à voir avec Cameron.

Il lui aurait bien demandé de lui en dire un peu plus sur la place de ce Cameron dans sa nouvelle vie un brin délurée, mais il avisa que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour la questionner à ce sujet.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai fait suivre que tu veux partir ? reprit-il.

\- Mais non. Richard. J'ai l'habitude de tes immixtions dans ma vie privée …

\- Dit celle qui squatte chez moi depuis des années …

\- Tu vois bien.

\- Je plaisante, Mère. Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux. Sinon je t'aurais déjà mise dehors ! sourit-il.

\- Quand je suis venue habiter ici, ce devait être temporaire. Je crois que désormais ma place n'est plus ici, chez toi, chez vous, sourit Marta.

\- Voyons, Mère, tu ne nous déranges pas. Kate t'adore.

\- Moi-aussi, je l'adore. Elle est comme ma fille, tu le sais. Katherine est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit arrivée dans ta vie, mais aussi dans la mienne et celle d'Alexis. Elle a fait du fils et du père que tu es le plus heureux des hommes. Et mon rôle de mère est de m'éclipser pour vous laisser construire votre petit cocon tous les deux, laisser à votre famille l'espace pour s'épanouir.

\- Kate t'a dit quelque chose ? fit-il se demandant si sa chère et tendre avait pu lui parler de son désir d'enfant.

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, répondit-il se retenant pour ne pas en dévoiler davantage.

\- Et puis, je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans fermer les yeux par crainte de trouver mon fils et sa femme nus dans le canapé ! lança-t-elle avec un air narquois.

\- Euh … on n'a jamais été nus dans le canapé … ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être la fois où Kate avait …

\- Richard ! Justement, ce n'est pas normal ! Tu devrais pouvoir être nu dans ton canapé !

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il avec un sourire.

\- Et Katherine doit pouvoir s'épanouir sans croiser tous les jours sa vieille belle-mère fantasque …

\- Kate est pleinement épanouie, ça je peux te le dire.

\- Et pour finir, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à mon fils.

\- Tu as beaucoup de raisons valables, on dirait …Et Alexis ?

\- Ne joue pas la carte sensible avec Alexis. C'est une jeune femme maintenant, et elle fait sa vie. Bientôt, l'oisillon s'envolera du nid, lui-aussi.

\- Je sais bien. Malheureusement.

\- Non. Heureusement ! La pauvre, toutes ces années à te supporter …je plains le prochain, se moqua Martha.

\- Le prochain ?

\- Oui, tu comptes bien me faire un petit-fils ou une petite-fille avec Katherine, non ?

\- Euh … oui … Donc, ta décision est prise alors ? demanda-t-il pour en revenir au sujet initial de leur discussion.

\- Je pense.

\- Dire que j'ai rêvé de ce jour depuis des années …, fit-il, sur un ton railleur, et maintenant qu'il arrive, je suis un brin nostalgique.

\- On n'apprécie les choses à leur juste valeur qu'une fois qu'elles prennent fin.

\- Kate va être peinée, fit-il reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je lui dirai moi-même si tu veux bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle est la cause de mon expatriation.

\- Ton expatriation, n'exagérons pas, Mère, sourit Rick. Mais c'est entendu, je te laisserai lui dire.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas encore partie de toute façon, reprit Martha en se levant.

\- Comment ça tu n'es pas encore partie ? Tu m'annonces que tu pars, je me prends à espérer, à y croire enfin … et patatras « je ne suis pas encore partie » ! s'exclama Rick.

\- Bonne nuit, Richard ! lança-t-elle en souriant depuis l'escalier, s'éloignant déjà vers sa chambre.

Rick termina son café, repensant à la décision de sa mère. Même s'il aimait sa présence, pleine d'amour mais surtout de fantaisies et de surprises, elle avait raison au fond. Et puis, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait jamais bien loin de toute façon, pour ne pas dire souvent au loft, même sans y habiter. Il se demandait néanmoins si Cameron avait quelque chose à voir dans toutes ces histoires. Il s'était bien gardé de lui poser la question, mais la relation de ce jeune homme avec sa mère l'intriguait toujours.

Il regarda l'heure, et rejoignit la chambre pour réveiller Kate. Elle allait ronchonner si elle dormait plus longtemps que prévu. Elle voulait arriver au poste de bonne heure pour se remettre au travail rapidement.

Elle avait l'air toujours aussi profondément endormie, allongée sur le côté, serrant le drap contre elle remonté jusque sa poitrine. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement, sans pour autant qu'elle se réveille.

\- Kate …, chuchota-t-il doucement, en écartant quelques mèches qui tombaient sur sa joue.

Elle grogna sans même ouvrir les yeux et se tourna. Il sourit.

\- Kate, il faut te réveiller si tu veux aller au poste …, murmura-t-il à son oreille en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

\- Hmmm …, soupira-t-elle avec plaisir.

Il réitéra son baiser et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se retournant, pour s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Hey, sourit-il.

\- Hey …, murmura-t-elle en baillant.

\- Et bien … tu dormais comme une marmotte. Tu t'es couchée tard ?

\- Non, juste après toi.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il.

\- Bien. Mais …

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon café ? Tu ne m'as pas apporté mon café au lit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Euh … non …

\- Tu m'apportes toujours mon café au lit quand tu es réveillé avant moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en adoptant une moue boudeuse.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas que tu boives de café, avoua-t-il gentiment.

\- Ah et pourquoi donc cette idée lumineuse ?

\- On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas très bon si tu es enceinte …

\- Sauf qu'on n'en sait rien. Alors en attendant, j'ai droit à mon café, affirma-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Bon, bon, ok, céda-t-il, je vais te le chercher.

Quand il réapparut deux minutes plus tard, avec sa tasse encore fumante, il vit son visage s'illuminer d'un joli sourire.

\- Tiens. Savoure-le ce café, parce qu'il se peut que ce soit ton dernier avant neuf mois …

\- Merci, mon cœur.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Lanie de te faire une prise de sang ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Non, pas à Lanie, vu les circonstances, ça me semble un peu … délicat, répondit-elle en avalant une gorgée. Même si c'est mon amie. Et puis je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un le sache avant nous.

\- Tu as raison, sourit-il.

\- Mais j'irai faire une prise de sang dans la journée.

\- Et peut-être faudrait-il te reposer davantage, non ?

\- Me reposer ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu connais ce célèbre marthaisme : on aura bien le temps de se reposer quand on sera mort !

\- Si la douce folie de ma mère commence à déteindre sur ma femme, je suis perdu …, se plaignit-il en soupirant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de faire attention.

Son téléphone bipa. Elle l'attrapa d'une main.

\- C'est Shaw. Ils ont localisé la mère de Douglas. On y va, Castle ! lança-t-elle en se levant.

\- Hé Hé ! Deux minutes, on ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé. Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

\- Oui … mon tyran domestique, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- Hé ! Je t'entends hein ! lui lança-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit, à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fini de la surveiller de près s'il s'avérait qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 8 heures._

Quand Beckett et Castle entrèrent dans la pièce, tout le monde semblait plutôt endormi. Ryan et Esposito avaient l'air de somnoler dans le canapé, Clayton faisait de même, assis à la table le regard dans le vide. Wade était occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone, et Shaw, fidèle à elle-même, était perdue dans la lecture d'une pile de documents.

\- Salut tout le monde ! lança Rick avec enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett, Castle, répondit Jordan Shaw.

\- Bonjour.

Les gars sursautèrent, tirés de leur demi-sommeil.

\- Eh bien, c'est la folle ambiance ici ! lança Rick, amusé par les têtes endormies de ses collègues.

\- Chut, Castle ! On dort ! murmura Ryan, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh c'est mignon les gars, un petit câlin dans le canapé ! se moqua-t-il en riant.

\- Beckett, fais-le taire ou je l'assomme moi-même ! lança Esposito en grognant.

\- Regardez ce que vous amène la généreuse âme que je suis, fit Rick en déposant un panier de viennoiseries sur la table.

Aussitôt, Clayton fut tiré de sa torpeur, et l'air gourmand s'empara d'un beignet. Wade l'imita presque aussitôt. Ryan et Esposito ouvrirent un œil, mais le refermèrent aussitôt, le sommeil l'emportant sur la faim.

\- Alors ? fit Kate. On en est où avec la mère de Douglas ?

\- On l'a retrouvé grâce au logiciel de vieillissement, expliqua Shaw. Elle s'appelle maintenant Maureen Harper. Et elle vit à Los Angeles. On a des agents sur place qui vont aller la chercher et on va pouvoir l'interroger à distance. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ok. Espérons qu'elle sache quelque chose.

\- On doit attendre encore une petite heure minimum. Il n'est que cinq heures du matin à L.A, précisa Wade.

\- Et concernant le signalement de Douglas ? Personne n'a appelé ?

\- Non. Rien. Mais il doit être planqué dans un lieu isolé depuis un moment déjà.

\- Et le psy ? demanda Castle.

\- Le Dr Tucker a confirmé que Douglas a bien un problème concernant le rapport à sa mère. Elle est partie quand il avait quatre ans, et il la croyait morte. Il en a une image quasi-mystique. Il pense que Douglas pourrait s'être tourné vers Alicia dans le but inconscient de retrouver un peu de sa mère.

\- Cela expliquerait aussi toutes les photos de gamines sur son ordinateur, continua Rick.

\- Ça explique aussi la relation de dépendance qu'il a avec Alicia, fit Shaw. Il fait ce qu'elle lui demande car il a besoin d'elle pour apaiser l'angoisse qui le ronge.

\- S'il a le message qu'elle a envoyé, il tuera Sam alors, constata tristement Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr. D'après le psy, Douglas aime sincèrement ses filles, Carrie et Aileen. Il prend sur lui pour pouvoir les garder, les voir de temps en temps. Ce n'est donc pas un psychopathe totalement inhumain. Ses filles sont son point faible. Ça peut jouer en notre faveur, et surtout en celle de Sam.

\- Il faut absolument que la mère de Douglas nous aide …,fit Kate.

\- Oui. En attendant, c'est repos pour vos hommes, sourit Shaw en désignant d'un regard les gars, assoupis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

\- Faut que j'immortalise cet instant magique ! fit Rick, en prenant une photo avec son téléphone.

\- Ils vont te tuer, Castle, sourit Kate.

\- Même pas peur ! répondit-il alors qu'il avait entrepris de télécharger sa photo sur l'écran du FBI.

\- Castle, je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas un jouet ! lança Shaw.

\- Juste deux minutes, s'il vous plaît ! fit-il, en commençant à faire courir ses doigts sur l'écran.

\- Je m'absente un moment, fit Kate à l'intention de Shaw, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Ok. Mais … euh … vous n'emmenez pas Castle ? demanda Shaw avec inquiétude en le regardant pianoter sur l'écran, et tenter d'ouvrir le logiciel de vieillissement.

\- Euh … non, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Castle ! s'écria Shaw. Enlevez vos mains de mon écran.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini, fit-il en contemplant son œuvre.

Kate éclata de rire en voyant le résultat. Ryan et Esposito, en papys grisonnants, endormis l'un contre l'autre. Shaw rit à son tour.

\- Vous êtes insupportable ! lança-t-elle, amusée malgré tout. Enlevez-moi cette photo de là.

\- Oui, j'enregistre et c'est bon !

\- S'ils essaient d'étriper Castle, prévenez-moi, je tiens un peu à lui quand même ! lança Kate en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Norvin Green Forest, 7 heures.

Il cherchait Sam, en vain, depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il avait tenté de l'appeler, mais le petit ne répondait pas.

Il avait marché toute la nuit, d'abord pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée du parc, puis pour remonter. L'aller-retour lui avait pris des heures. Il était tombé plusieurs fois, trébuchant dans les branches et sur les rochers. Ses genoux étaient en sang, et son poignet gauche lui faisait horriblement mal, résultat d'une chute qu'il avait interrompue in extremis. Près du poste des garde-forestiers, il avait facilement rechargé son sac de provisions en dévalisant le distributeur. Mais surtout, il avait pu lire le message qu'il attendait. « Fais-le ». Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement, emporté par l'euphorie d'avoir enfin des nouvelles d'elle. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'elle voulait qu'il tue Sam. Le message remontait à ce matin. Il s'était étonné de ne pas en avoir reçu d'autres depuis pour vérifier s'il avait accompli ce qu'elle lui demandait. D'habitude, elle vérifiait toujours très vite. La veille, elle était censée être au lycée, donc elle aurait pu utiliser le téléphone de sa copine pour, de nouveau, lui envoyer un message. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Peut-être s'était-elle fait prendre. Il hésita à répondre au message, puis repensa aux impératifs des consignes qu'elle lui avait données, et se dit finalement que c'était une bien mauvaise idée.

Tout le temps que dura le trajet du retour, son esprit s'embrouilla dans les méandres de ses pensées. Tuer Sam. Ou ne pas le tuer. Cruel dilemme. Carrie. Aileen. Alicia. Leurs noms tournaient en boucle dans sa tête au point de lui donner mal au crâne. Tuer Sam. Alicia le voulait. Il voulait la satisfaire. Il devait la satisfaire.

Quand enfin il était parvenu en haut de l'escarpement rocheux, il avait découvert avec stupeur que Sam n'était plus dans la tente. La fermeture-éclair de la porte en tissu était légèrement entrouverte, et il avait dû se faufiler dehors en rampant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil dans le ravin pour voir si Sam n'était pas tombé. Il scruta quelques secondes le sol plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, mais ne vit rien.

Il cria son nom plusieurs fois encore, mais seul l'écho lui répondit. Alors il s'enfonça vers les broussailles où Sam avait joué tout l'après-midi, éclairant le moindre branchage avec sa lampe de poche. Et enfin, dans le halo de lumière, il aperçut la petite tête de Sam qui dépassait derrière une souche d'arbre. Il était accroupi, immobile et regardait ce qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Doug fit bouger sa lampe dans cette direction, et vit une moufette déguerpir aussitôt. Il sourit, en s'approchant de Sam, qui s'était relevé, un bras tenant son ourson.

\- Sam, tu m'as fait peur, fit Doug en lui tendant une main, que l'enfant saisit aussitôt. Que faisais-tu là ?

\- Il y avait une bête.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. C'était une moufette.

\- Jolie moufette, fit l'enfant en suivant docilement l'homme qui le reconduisit à la tente.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur dans le noir ?

\- Non. Pas peur. Je suis grand.

\- Oui, tu es grand. Tu feras un bon chasseur Sam, lui dit-il satisfait, presque fier.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Sam car le gamin avait un don pour faire flancher son cœur. Mais l'instant d'après, Alicia emplit ses pensées et nourrit ses angoisses de nouveau : s'il devait tuer Sam, il faudrait qu'il le fasse rapidement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 _Salle de repos, 12ème District, 9h30._

Castle se faisait couler un café dans la salle de repos, perdu dans ses pensées. Kate était partie faire sa prise de sang. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Mais il était impatient d'en avoir confirmation, impatient de voir son sourire, de lire son bonheur dans ses yeux si elle était enceinte. Elle lui avait dit de garder les pieds sur terre, mais il en était incapable.

L'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito l'arracha à ses douces rêveries. Ils avaient l'air remontés contre lui.

\- Ça va les gars ? Un café ? leur lança-t-il d'un air jovial.

Esposito fit claquer la porte pour la refermer, et sans parler ils s'avancèrent vers lui, menaçant, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur.

\- Tu t'es bien marré Jessica Fletcher ? fit Esposito en avançant son visage furieux vers celui de Rick.

\- Moi ? euh …. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère Hercule Poirot ! Plus … viril …

\- Scribouillard ! lança Esposito, le fusillant du regard.

\- Gratte-papier ! fit Ryan d'un air furibond, en posant fermement une main sur lui pour le maintenir appuyer contre le mur.

\- Ecrivaillon de pacotille ! continua Esposito, en empoignant d'une main le col de chemise de Castle.

\- Waouh ! j'ignorais que vous lisiez le dictionnaire ! lança Rick, en les toisant de son petit air narquois.

\- Ouais on lit le dictionnaire, monsieur le pisse-copie, et tu sais le mot qu'on y a trouvé : ven-gean-ce ! s'exclama Esposito en prenant soin de marquer chaque syllabe avec une rage feinte.

\- J'en déduis que vous avez vu ma photo-hommage, répondit calmement Rick.

\- Hommage, mec ?

\- Oui, c'est un hommage à votre partenariat et votre amitié hors du commun, expliqua Castle en y mettant force sentiment et émotion. Par cette photographie, cet instant de vie pris sur le vif, j'ai réussi à capter l'essence de ce qui vous unit. Toute votre vie, précieusement, vous la garderez, et quand vous serez aussi vieux que sur la photo, en souriant vous raconterez à vos petits-enfants comment vous avez mille et une fois arrêté les méchants. Ensemble. Toujours.

Ryan but ses paroles, et méditatif, relâcha la pression de sa main sur le torse de l'écrivain.

\- Ah oui … vu comme ça … murmura-t-il, l'air séduit par cette idée.

\- Ryan ! Putain, mec ! Il se fout de notre gueule ! lui lança Esposito, en regardant son partenaire d'un air sidéré. Hein Ricky ? C'est pour ça que cette foutue photo circule sur tous les ordinateurs du poste ? reprit Esposito, d'un air méchant.

\- Euh … oui, c'est ça un hommage, répondit Castle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quand tu t'y attendras le moins, mec, quand tu seras seul dans le noir, la vengeance s'abattra sur toi …

\- Ouais, ajouta Ryan, si un jour, tu as l'impression d'être suivi, ne te retourne pas, mon pote. Fuis ! lui lança-t-il avec menace. Car ce n'est pas ton ombre que tu verras …

\- Mais celle de la vengeance ! grogna Esposito, sur un ton à vous glacer le sang.

Castle se crispa un peu sous l'effet de leurs menaces.

\- Si vous me faites du mal, Beckett ne vous le pardonnera pas …, lâcha-t-il, apercevant, par-dessus leurs épaules, Kate qui arrivait.

\- Beckett ne sera pas toujours là pour protéger tes petites fesses … Jessica ! railla Esposito.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les trois ? lança tout à coup la voix de Kate derrière eux.

Les gars lâchèrent immédiatement Castle, et se retournèrent l'air de rien.

\- On discutait, hein Castle ? fit Esposito, d'un air innocent, mais jetant toujours des yeux menaçant à Rick.

\- Oui, voilà, fit ce dernier en souriant, une petite discussion ... entre hommes.

\- Tout va bien Beckett ? demanda Ryan, en désignant du regard le petit pansement au creux de son bras.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en jetant un œil à Rick. On en est où ?

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Esposito. Le matériel est en place pour la visioconférence. A L.A., ils ont trouvé Maureen Harper, et ils sont en train de la ramener au poste.

\- Ok. Bien. Il ne faut plus perdre de temps.

\- Et on les résultats ADN pour les échantillons de chez Douglas, continua Ryan. C'est accablant pour lui : ADN d'Alicia bien-sûr sur les draps, le canapé des cheveux appartenant à Jason et Braiden dans le siphon de la baignoire.

\- La baignoire ? Il les a emmenés chez lui ?

Il faut croire.

\- On va aller voir si les choses se précisent, fit Ryan en quittant la pièce, suivi par Esposito, qui s'éloigna à reculons, pour ne pas lâcher du regard Castle, et lui laisser une dernière impression menaçante.

Kate s'avança vers la machine pour se faire couler un café.

\- Ils ont vu la photo ? sourit-elle.

\- Oui, trop drôle, rigola Rick.

\- Méfie-toi, ils pourraient se venger …, suggéra-t-elle, rieuse.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, répondit-il avec certitude.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- J'attends de voir. Alors, c'est fait ?

\- Oui. Résultats demain matin, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, fit-il en jetant un regard sévère sur la tasse de café qu'elle remplissait.

\- C'est un deca … au cas où, répondit-elle en souriant, sans qu'il eut besoin de poser la question.

Il la regarda tendrement, heureux qu'elle se prenne à croire qu'il avait raison. Kate avala une gorgée de café avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce truc sans saveur, fit-elle avec un air de dégoût.

\- Il faudra bien …, sourit Rick, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Shaw est avec le psychiatre qui va étudier le cas d'Alicia.

\- J'espère qu'il est assez perspicace pour ne pas conclure à la démence. Parce qu'elle est tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle fait.

\- Il faut surtout espérer qu'on va trouver un élément irréfutable la reliant à tout ça, sinon elle pourra ressortir libre ... et recommencer.

Ils se turent quelques secondes.

\- Sam a déjà passé deux nuits avec ce détraqué. Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ? reprit Rick, l'air soucieux, repensant soudain aux petits corps inertes de Jason et Braiden à la morgue.

\- Doug a toujours fait en sorte qu'on retrouve les corps des enfants. Alors tant qu'on n'a rien, c'est que Sam est en vie, répondit-elle avec certitude.

\- Tu es pleine d'optimisme …, fit-il remarquer, chassant de son esprit ces sombres images.

\- Oui, il y a des jours comme ça …, sourit-elle.

Il lui répondit par le même sourire content.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, reprit-elle. Doug doit attendre des nouvelles d'Alicia. D'après le psy, il est angoissé, mais au contact d'Alicia ça l'apaise.

\- Oui, je me demande bien comment cette folle peut apaiser qui que ce soit, mais bon …

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans leurs réflexions une fraction de seconde.

\- Le téléphone ! lancèrent-ils en chœur au même moment, suivi de ce sourire mêlant satisfaction d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, et plaisir d'être toujours et encore en phase.

\- S'il attendait tant des nouvelles, il a dû essayer de trouver un endroit où son téléphone captait, reprit Rick.

\- Allez, viens, Castle, on va le trouver ! lança-t-elle en s'élançant hors de la pièce.

Elle l'entraîna vers la cellule de crise où Wade et Clayton tentaient de trouver des informations qui seraient passées inaperçues concernant Douglas.

\- Vous avez surveillé le téléphone de Douglas ? Celui sur lequel Alicia a envoyé le message ? demanda Kate en entrant.

\- Il est toujours éteint, répondit Wade, en désignant d'un regard l'écran voisin du sien, sur lequel s'affichaient les données du téléphone.

\- Si Doug attend qu'Alicia le contacte, il a pu se déplacer pour tenter de recevoir un message. Peut-être qu'à un moment cette nuit, le téléphone a capté le réseau.

Kate s'empara de la souris pour rechercher l'historique des connexions au cours de la nuit.

\- Là, 2h47. Il a été allumé ! lança Kate.

\- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu ? s'étonna Clayton, en regardant l'écran avec perplexité.

\- Ça a duré dix secondes. Pour le voir, il aurait fallu rester à scruter l'écran.

\- On aurait dû vérifier ce matin …, constata Wade, l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a eu le message d'Alicia ? demanda Rick, inquiet.

\- Probablement, répondit Kate, il sait qu'elle veut qu'il tue Sam.

\- On peut localiser le téléphone ? demanda Castle.

\- Au moment de sa connexion seulement, expliqua Wade.

\- C'est passé par cette antenne-relais là à Wanaque, analysa Clayton. Ça fait un rayon d'environ six kilomètres.

\- On va voir si d'autres antennes ont capté le signal, et tenter une triangulation, fit Wade.

\- Ok. Au boulot ! Vite ! Je vais prévenir Shaw ! lança Kate depuis le couloir où elle s'était précipitée.

 _Pendant ce temps-là dans la pièce voisine …_

Ryan et Esposito avaient installé le matériel nécessaire à une visioconférence. Maureen Harper avait été conduite dans les locaux de la police de Los Angeles par deux agents fédéraux, et s'apprêtait maintenant à être auditionnée. Le visage de cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut sur l'écran. Assise entre les agents, elle avait l'air avenante, mais un peu perdue, se demandant sans doute ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne lui avait pas été communiqué les raisons de son audition. Elle savait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête fédérale.

\- Madame Harper, Bonjour. Lieutenant Esposito et voici le Lieutenant Ryan, de la police de New-York.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, calme, mais soucieuse.

\- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Madame, fit Ryan. Nous enquêtons sur les enlèvements et les meurtres de plusieurs enfants. Actuellement, un petit garçon de trois ans est porté disparu.

La femme écoutait, le regard figé, comme atterrée par le sujet de cette audition. Elle avait l'air de ne pas du tout comprendre le rapport avec elle.

\- Nous pensons que celui qui a commis ces atrocités est votre fils, Douglas, lâcha Esposito.

\- Je n'ai pas de fils, répondit aussitôt Maureen Harper.

\- Madame, sans vouloir vous offenser, nous savons, avec certitude, que vous avez un fils que vous avez abandonné il y a plus de trente ans, alors que vous viviez à Wanaque, New-Jersey avec son père.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Comment savez-vous que cet homme est mon fils ? fit-elle en regardant de nouveau vers la camera.

\- L'acte de naissance de Douglas mentionne votre nom, madame, enfin celui que vous portiez à l'époque. Et le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale atteste que vous êtes cette adolescente qui a mis au monde Douglas en 1976. Si un test ADN s'avère nécessaire, nous le ferons. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'éviter cette procédure pénible, et tenter de sauver rapidement ce petit garçon qui a disparu ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu Doug depuis plus de trente ans, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Je serais incapable de le reconnaître dans la rue si je le croisais. Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

\- Tout ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir où pourrait être Douglas en ce moment. Où pourrait-il avoir emmené cet enfant ? demanda Ryan.

\- Le Doug que je connais est un petit garçon de quatre ans. Et vous me parlez d'un tueur psychopathe. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

Le passé de cette femme, sa relation avec son fils, son abandon n'intéressaient pas Ryan et Esposito pour le moment. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était obtenir rapidement le nom d'un endroit où lancer des recherches. Et cette femme était la seule qui pouvait donner une logique au lieu choisi par Doug pour cacher Sam.

\- Sait-il que vous êtes en vie ? Vous a-t-il contacté ? reprit Esposito.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? insista Ryan.

\- Je vous le jure. Je vis ici tranquillement avec ma famille. Je n'ai pas vu Doug depuis que je l'ai quitté, je ne l'ai jamais eu au téléphone, je ne lui ai jamais écrit.

Les gars commençaient à se demander si elle allait pouvoir se révéler utile. Elle n'avait, après tout, partagé que quatre ans de la vie de Douglas. Pourtant pour le psychiatre, ces quatre années étaient certainement les plus merveilleux souvenirs dans l'esprit de ce détraqué. Il y avait donc forcément quelque chose dans ce laps de temps qui influençait les actes de Doug aujourd'hui.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où il aimait aller avec vous ?

\- On allait souvent chez une amie qui avait un enfant de son âge. Ils jouaient bien tous les deux.

\- Son nom ? le nom de l'enfant ?

\- Veronica Brady. Et son fils, Adam.

\- Ok. On va vérifier ça, fit Ryan en notant les informations dans son carnet.

\- Y'a-t-il un moment particulièrement heureux qu'il aurait passé avec vous dont il pourrait se souvenir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle, comme perdue dans un passé trop lointain pour s'en souvenir.

\- Tout adulte a dans son cœur un doux souvenir d'enfance. Lui y compris. Alors réfléchissez ! commença à s'énerver Esposito.

\- Je voudrais bien vous aider, mais …

\- Vous, madame, quels souvenirs heureux gardez-vous de lui ? demanda Ryan, tentant une approche différente.

\- Je me souviens de sa naissance bien-sûr, des nuits passés avec lui dans mes bras. De lui jouant avec ses voitures assis dans l'herbe.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où vous ne seriez allée qu'une seule fois ? Avec lui ? continua Ryan.

\- Vous voulez dire comme la fête foraine par exemple ?

\- Oui. Ou des vacances. Quelque chose qui l'aurait marqué ? insista Ryan.

Elle se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Quand il avait quatre ans, on est allés camper quelques jours.

\- Où ? fit Esposito.

\- Norvin Green Forest. Ce n'était pas loin de la maison. Mais je n'avais jamais vu Doug si joyeux.

Les gars se regardèrent avec espoir, comme si elle venait de leur donner l'information tant attendue. Ils avaient un lieu à explorer. Ce n'était peut-être pas là qu'il se planquait, mais il y avait une chance.

\- Ne bougez pas ! lança Esposito. On revient !

Ils se précipitèrent pour rejoindre la cellule de crise.

\- On pense savoir où il se planque ! lança Esposito avec enthousiasme en entrant.

\- Norvin Green Forest ! firent en chœur Kate et Rick avec le même sourire satisfait.

\- Vous avez le don de m'énerver !

\- Comment vous savez ? demanda Ryan, abasourdi.

\- Triangulation, répondit Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Avec le téléphone de Doug. Ça vient de s'afficher ! fit Wade en montrant la carte de Norvin Green Forest sur le grand écran lumineux.

\- Du bout des doigts, Jordan Shaw parcourait la carte pour analyser le terrain du parc de Norvin Green Forest.

\- La mère de Douglas a dit qu'ils ont passé quelques jours de vacances là-bas quand il était enfant, reprit Ryan, donc ça correspond.

\- Le parc couvre plus de 2000 hectares …, fit Shaw, en scrutant le moindre des détails du relief que représentait la carte, et c'est sacrément escarpé par endroits.

\- Il faut envoyer des équipes sur place, lança Beckett.

\- Oui, mais on doit arriver à réduire la zone de recherche. Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, retournez-voir si cette femme arrive à préciser l'endroit où ils ont passé des vacances. Nous, on y va ! lança Shaw avec enthousiasme.

\- Ok.

* * *

 _Norvin Green Forest, Ringwood, New-Jersey, 14 heures._

Le bourdonnement de l'hélicoptère ne s'arrêtait pas. Tantôt proche, tantôt lointain, mais il emplissait les oreilles de tous ceux qui s'acharnaient à trouver Sam depuis près de trois heures. La musique angoissante de ce bourdonnement incarnait néanmoins l'espoir de retrouver le petit garçon. L'hélicoptère arpentait les zones les plus escarpées, méthodiquement, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel depuis les hauteurs. Au sol, plusieurs équipes de policiers et de fédéraux, une centaine d'hommes au total, arpentaient le parc, hectare par hectare, ratissaient les sous-bois, les fossés, les escarpements les plus inaccessibles.

Le poste des garde-forestiers avait été pris d'assaut par les équipes d'experts à la recherche d'indices, de traces. Il avait été attesté que c'était ici que le téléphone de Douglas avait capté le message d'Alicia. Des équipes cynophiles avaient vu les chiens reconnaître l'odeur de Douglas aux abords du distributeur automatique grâce à un vêtement récupéré chez lui. Mais l'espoir avait été de courte durée, car les chiens avaient vite perdu la piste, les multiples senteurs de la forêt brouillant leur odorat. La voiture de Douglas avait été retrouvée dans un chemin à quelques centaines de mètres du parc. Tous savaient désormais qu'ils cherchaient Sam au bon endroit. Ici, à Norvin Green Forest.

Le poste de commandement avait été installé à l'entrée du parc. Les secours avaient pris place, prêt à agir au plus vite. Différentes polices locales prenaient part aux recherches, et avaient été réquisitionnées pour bloquer les accès au parc, contrôler les routes qui l'entouraient, interroger les promeneurs. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Malgré tous les efforts de Jordan Shaw pour agir dans la discrétion, en pleine journée il avait été difficile de tenir les médias à l'écart. Et plusieurs journalistes attendaient des informations croustillantes derrière le cordon de sécurité, se contentant pour l'instant de ressasser les mêmes commentaires mêlant espoir et inquiétude.

Perdus au beau milieu de la forêt, l'équipe de Shaw était éreintée. La chaleur était éprouvante. La forêt dense agissait comme une chape de plomb empêchant l'air de circuler. Ils étaient tous recouverts de sueur et de poussière.

Penchée sur la carte avec Ryan, Kate crayonnait les espaces déjà explorés. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir à peine avancés depuis le début des recherches, tant le relief était difficile d'accès dans la zone qui leur avait été attribuée. Shaw était sur son talkie-walkie en train de communiquer leur avancée aux autres équipes. Sorenson était là, les mains sur les hanches, le regard perdu dans la forêt. Il avait insisté auprès de Jordan Shaw pour participer aux recherches, sûrement pétri de culpabilité. Elle avait accepté, même si sa présence au sein de l'équipe avait d'abord jeté un froid.

Rick s'adossa à un arbre, transpirant. Il se saisit de la gourde et avala une bonne gorgée d'eau.

\- Rappelez-moi de me remettre au sport ! lança-t-il en soupirant.

\- T'es trop vieux pour le sport, mec ! railla Esposito qui continuait à battre les fourrés avec un morceau de bois, disparaissant petit à petit derrière les arbres.

\- C'est ça, hors de ma vue, âme perfide …, marmonna Rick, en tentant de respirer une large goulée d'air.

Kate tendit à la carte à Ryan, qui se vantait d'être expert en orientation, et rejoignit Rick.

\- Tiens, bois …, lui fit-il en lui tendant sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

\- Ça fait du bien, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça va ? Pas de bourdonnement ? Mal de tête ?

\- Ça va, Castle, sourit-elle.

Il tendit la main sur sa joue transpirante pour essuyer une trace de poussière, et en profita pour la caresser du bout du pouce. Elle répondit à son geste tendre par un regard plein de douceur.

Shaw s'approcha d'eux, et sortit une barre de céréales de sa poche.

\- Mangez-ça Beckett ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais ça va très bien. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- On en a peut-être pour des heures encore dans cette forêt. Alors, mangez ! fit Shaw en lui collant la barre de céréales dans la main.

\- Entre vous et Castle, je suis servie, ironisa Kate.

\- Elle a raison, fit Rick, alors que Shaw s'éloignait déjà vers Ryan pour étudier la carte.

\- Je sais qu'elle a raison …, soupira-t-elle en bougonnant, avant de mordre dans sa barre de céréales.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se sentir mal de nouveau, surtout ici, en pleine forêt avec toute l'équipe autour d'elle.

\- Allez ! On y retourne ! lança Shaw. Deux secteurs à l'ouest ont été ratissés. Il n'y a rien. On va s'orienter un peu plus vers l'est.

Au même moment, l'hélicoptère passa au-dessus d'eux dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, les enveloppant dans un nuage de poussière tourbillonnant. Ils se bouchèrent les oreilles, et se protégèrent les yeux de leur bras, le temps que l'hélicoptère s'éloigne.

Puis ils se remirent en marche, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Le relief était de plus en plus accidenté, et la moindre pente, si minime soit-elle, commençait à tirer sur leurs jambes, et à accentuer leur essoufflement. Il fallait faire attention à chaque pas, pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les branchages, glisser sur les rochers. Tous leurs esprits étaient tendus vers le même objectif : trouver Sam vivant. Ils marchaient en silence, attentifs au moindre bruit qu'ils auraient pu percevoir. Une voix d'enfant. Un rire. Un cri. Un mouvement. Ils guettaient, avec espoir, un signe émanant de cette forêt.

 _Au même instant, en haut d'un escarpement rocheux …_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Doug avait commencé à entendre le bourdonnement lointain de l'hélicoptère. Au début, il ne s'en était pas inquiété, tant le bruit n'était qu'un murmure. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus le murmure grossissait, se rapprochait. Il avait fini par apercevoir au loin dans le ciel l'origine du bruit : un hélicoptère qui semblait opérer des mouvements rotatifs réguliers, comme si ses occupants inspectaient méthodiquement la profondeur de la forêt.

Il avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Les flics avaient trouvé qu'il se planquait ici. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé la voiture. Mais comment. Il réalisa qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à comprendre. Il fallait réagir sans perdre son sang-froid. Bizarrement, il n'était pas affolé. Il commença par démonter la tente, la roula et l'envoyer valser dans les branchages. Il fallait être le moins visible possible depuis le ciel.

\- Viens par-là Sam ! lança-t-il à l'enfant qui scrutait le ciel, la tête en arrière, pour chercher d'où venait le bruit qu'il entendait.

\- Hélico ! s'écria le petit garçon en pointant du doigt au loin la silhouette de l'hélicoptère.

\- Oui. Viens, Sam.

Le petit garçon courut vers lui, et sauta dans les bras qu'il lui tendait. Il l'emmena s'installer sous les arbres, plaqués contre des rochers, à couvert. Là, si l'hélicoptère venait à survoler la zone, ils ne seraient pas visibles.

\- Cherche s'il y a des scarabées et des fourmis, ici, lui lança Doug en lui montrant une petite motte de terre.

Sam s'exécuta, tout content. Il fallait l'occuper pour qu'il ne bouge pas, et ne fasse pas de bruit. Lui, ne savait que faire. Que décider. Fuir ? Mais où. La forêt devait grouiller de flics. Le seul endroit par lequel il pouvait tenter de fuir était le ravin profond de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Mais avec Sam dans les bras, la mission s'avèrerait difficile. Et s'il laissait Sam ici ? Les flics le trouveraient, et lui serait déjà loin. Mais le temps qu'ils trouvent Sam, le gamin avait le temps de se blesser, de tomber dans le ravin. Il ne voulait pas que Sam meurt ainsi. Il lui ressemblait trop. Il voulait lui apprendre à traquer les bestioles. Un instant, il se prit à imaginer qu'il pourrait le garder pour toujours.

Il savait que les flics ne lâcheraient rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé l'enfant. Rester ici était une mission suicide. Alicia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire en de telles circonstances ? Pour elle, seul le jeu comptait. Il aimait lui aussi le jeu du chat et de la souris avec les flics. Mais il sentait la souricière se refermer sur lui. Aileen. Carrie. S'il parvenait à s'enfuir, les reverrait-il un jour ? Peut-être, quand elles auraient grandi. S'il se faisait prendre, il passerait sa vie en prison. Ses filles ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Et Alicia. S'il fuyait, il pourrait la retrouver. Elle était maligne, elle trouverait forcément un moyen. Elle ne l'aimait pas elle non-plus, mais elle aimait le manipuler pour ses petits jeux macabres. Elle avait trouvé en lui un partenaire de jeu idéal. Il était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait à lui tôt ou tard. Pour jouer. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'une terrible angoisse à l'idée de perdre Alicia, de ne plus la revoir, de ne plus sentir son parfum envoûtant. Cette terreur qui l'assaillit était incontrôlable. Il se leva, alluma une cigarette et se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement à côté de Sam. Il aurait dû le tuer plus tôt dans la matinée, et s'enfuir. Alicia allait le maudire. Sam avait été si adorable toute la matinée qu'il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Et puis il n'avait aucun moyen de l'endormir pour le tuer en silence. Il n'avait jamais tué un être humain conscient. Il avait tenté à un moment de le prendre par les épaules, l'avait regardé, mais n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de l'enfant. Il lui était impossible de tuer Sam s'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il s'était résolu à attendre qu'il dorme. Il aurait pu l'assommer, mais cette pensée lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait passé la matinée à tergiverser, son esprit se maudissant d'avoir une conscience.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées, ressassant toujours la même chose, cherchant une idée lumineuse. S'enfuir avec Sam. Prendre le risque de descendre dans le ravin. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 42**

 _Norvin Green Forest, 16h._

Doug avait entendu le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère passer, cette fois-ci, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sam s'était mis à pleurer, terrifié par le bruit et le tourbillon de poussières et de brindilles. Il l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras pour le calmer, autant par instinct que pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer. L'hélicoptère était repassé quelques minutes plus tard dans l'autre sens. Cette fois Sam, s'était contenté de s'agripper à son cou, sans bouger, sans pleurer. Il avait vu l'hélicoptère disparaître au loin. Cela le rassura, pour un temps.

 _Au même moment à quelques centaines de mètres …_

Jordan Shaw venait de recevoir sur son talkie-walkie le message que tout le monde espérait depuis des heures. Ils s'étaient tous figés, attendant les consignes. Une présence suspecte avait été repérée par l'hélicoptère. Du mouvement dans les branchages, et des tâches de couleur sous les feuillages. En haut de l'escarpement situé à cinq cent mètres d'eux. Une équipe composés de policiers de Ringwood se trouvait à proximité sur le flanc nord de la butte, et s'apprêtait à entamer aussi l'ascension. Il n'y avait aucune certitude. Pour ne pas inciter l'homme à bouger, si c'était bien lui, l'hélicoptère avait préféré s'éloigner, se contentant de signaler la position de ce qui avait été repéré.

\- Préparez-vous ! Mettez les gilets ! ordonna Shaw. On va gravir l'escarpement. Sorenson, Esposito, passez devant. Ryan, Beckett, avec moi en couverture.

Ils s'exécutèrent, revêtant leurs gilets pare-balles. La tension était palpable au moment de s'élancer dans la pente. Leurs regards anxieux se croisaient, s'interpellaient, se donnaient mutuellement confiance. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Douglas n'était pas supposé être armé, mais ils n'en avaient pas la certitude. Rien ne confirmait non plus que Sam était toujours en vie. Ils avancèrent péniblement, le souffle court, chacun scrutant ses pas, s'accrochant aux branches pour faciliter son ascension. Leurs têtes étaient vides, ils ne pensaient plus, avançaient comme des automates expérimentés vers leur objectif.

Arrivés à quelques mètres du sommet, ils s'arrêtèrent, tendant l'oreille. Le silence était pesant, seulement interrompu seulement par le murmure saccadé de leurs respirations haletantes. D'un geste, Shaw fit signe à Sorenson et Esposito de se coucher et de ramper jusque sur le plateau. Ryan et Beckett s'écartèrent chacun sur un côté, la main posée sur leur arme pour les couvrir, tandis que Castle restait en contrebas dans la pente.

Esposito et Sorenson rampèrent sur quelques mètres, puis, couchés parmi les feuilles et les branches, passèrent furtivement la tête au sommet. Ils balayèrent du regard le plateau herbeux. Rien. Esposito tendit les yeux un peu plus loin, contre le mur de rochers. Il y avait quelque chose de bleu, comme une toile, immobile. D'un mouvement des yeux et du menton, il indiqua à Sorenson ce qu'il avait aperçu, puis se retourna, et signifia au reste de l'équipe qu'il y avait quelque chose. Shaw leur fit un signe de tête leur donnant l'autorisation d'agir.

En un bond, ils se retrouvèrent sur le plateau, prirent leur arme au poing, et avancèrent pas à pas vers le tissu bleu. Beckett, Ryan et Shaw grimpèrent à leur tour, arme à la main, s'assurant que l'endroit était sécurisé.

\- RAS ! lança Sorenson en soulevant le tissu bleu.

\- C'est une tente, il était là ! s'exclama Esposito.

\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin, fit Castle en tournant sur lui-même pour regarder où l'homme avait bien pu partir.

Ils se mirent à arpenter la zone, à fouiller les fourrées et les buissons, rejoint par les six hommes en uniforme de la police de Ringwood.

\- Il n'y a qu'une issue possible, conclut Beckett en désignant le ravin.

\- C'est sacrément à pic, fit remarquer Ryan tandis que Kate s'avançait vers le bord de l'escarpement rocheux et la pente raide qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Par endroits, c'était une véritable falaise verticale, mais ailleurs, la pente s'adoucissait légèrement et rendait la descente réalisable, bien que dangereuse. Il était néanmoins impossible de descendre sans s'accrocher avec les mains pour accompagner le mouvement de ses pieds. Si Doug était descendu là, avec Sam dans les bras, c'était une mission suicide.

Beckett se pencha légèrement, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Et elle le vit. Là. Environ trente mètres plus bas. Accroché à la paroi rocheuse, Sam suspendu à son cou. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Instinctivement, elle s'apprêta à hurler pour que Douglas stoppe sa descente. Mais elle se reprit, contrôlant sa peur et sa rage, pour ne pas mettre la vie de Sam en danger. S'ils étaient pris par surprise, l'un ou l'autre pouvait lâcher prise et tomber s'écraser en contrebas.

Elle se contenta de faire un signe vers Shaw, et tous s'avancèrent prudemment au bord du ravin pour constater de leurs propres yeux. Douglas était immobile, sur une sorte de replat, large de moins d'un mètre, regardant vers le bas. Il portait Sam d'un bras, tandis que l'enfant s'accrochait à son cou, sans bouger, presque inerte.

Ils se lancèrent des regards remplis d'angoisse. Leurs visages, déjà marqués par l'épuisement, étaient livides. Ils se demandaient quelle attitude adopter pour sortir Sam de là vivant.

Avec précipitation, Shaw se saisit du talkie-walkie pour signaler la position de Douglas et envoyer au plus vite des équipes et des secouristes en bas du ravin. Elle réfléchissait, rapidement, pour trouver une solution.

\- Ils vont mettre un temps fou pour arriver par en bas. On n'a pas d'équipe de ce côté-là, fit Ryan, perplexe.

\- Il faut descendre, lâcha Beckett, le regard pétri d'angoisse.

\- Descendre ? s'étonna Castle, inquiet qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de descendre elle-même dans le ravin.

\- On peut tenter de lui parler, fit Esposito.

\- Et s'il prend peur et lâche Sam ? demanda Sorenson.

\- Il ne le lâchera pas. Il ne l'a pas tué. Il l'a emmené avec lui. Il ne veut pas le voir mort, répondit Shaw.

\- Mais on n'est pas à l'abri, un faux mouvement ou un faux-pas et ils tombent tous les deux, constata Rick, en jetant un œil vers le vide.

\- On va lui parler, fit Shaw. Reculez tous, qu'il ne voit pas un attroupement ici quand il va lever la tête. Beckett, restez avec moi.

Les hommes reculèrent. Le regard de Rick croisa celui de Kate. Elle comprit qu'il lui demandait d'être prudente. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré à l'idée qu'elle se tienne si près du bord.

\- Douglas ! lança Shaw, tournée vers la pente, dans un cri qui déchira le silence pesant qui planait sur la forêt, et résonna dans un écho strident.

Elles le virent se figer, puis décrocher Sam de son cou, et le poser à ses côtés sur un rocher, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Puis il leva la tête, sans rien dire.

\- Douglas ! Ne bougez plus ! continua Shaw, d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

\- Et ensuite ? hurla Douglas, froidement.

\- Laissez-nous récupérer Sam ! cria posément Beckett, évitant de répondre à sa question.

\- Sam reste avec moi, répondit-il, catégorique.

\- On tient Alicia. Vous n'avez plus de raison de garder Sam, tenta Shaw.

Cette fois, Douglas ne dit rien. Ils avaient Alicia. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de savoir s'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ils avaient trouvé des preuves. Mais lesquelles ? Il regarda Sam qui cramponnait son ourson, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait. Le petit leva vers lui ses yeux interrogateurs.

\- Accroche-toi Sam. On va descendre, fit Douglas, en le hissant dans ses bras.

Shaw et Beckett observèrent sidérées la scène qui se déroulait. Sam se laissait porter, sans réaction. Douglas se remettait à descendre la pente.

\- Douglas ! Arrêtez ! hurla Jordan Shaw, terrifiée à l'idée que l'enfant puisse tomber sous leurs yeux.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part ! On a des hommes qui vous attendent en bas ! tenta Kate.

\- Moi, je ne vois personne ! répondit-il avec arrogance, espérant encore s'enfuir une fois arrivé en bas du ravin.

\- Vous n'avez pas tué Sam. Vous ne lui voulez pas de mal, expliqua Shaw.

\- Posez-le ! cria Kate, contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement la rage et l'angoisse qui l'emportaient.

\- Que savez-vous de ce que je veux ? demanda Douglas, tout en avançant pas à pas, tournant le dos au vide.

Il progressait doucement, tenant d'un bras puissant Sam contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant de l'autre aux prises qu'il rencontrait pour maîtriser sa descente. Le moindre de ses pas était une prise de risque. Il ne voyait pas où il posait les pieds, tantôt sur une pierre, tantôt à même la terre qui se dérobait à chaque fois un peu sous ses semelles. Il avait encore une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre le sol, rocheux, qui s'étendait plus bas.

\- Pensez à Aileen et Carrie, continua Shaw, essayant de toucher le cœur de ce père aimant.

\- C'est trop tard. Malheureusement, elles vont devoir vivre avec le fait que leur père soit un tueur.

\- Ce n'est pas vous, Douglas. C'est Alicia la responsable. Elle vous a manipulé.

Kate jeta un œil anxieux vers Shaw, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de continuer à faire parler cet homme, tant la moindre déconcentration pouvait l'amener à faire une erreur, et glisser, tomber vers le fond du ravin.

Shaw recula vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Il faut descendre, lança-t-elle. Il ne s'arrête pas. S'il voit qu'on vient le chercher, ça peut le stopper. Si on prend le risque de le laisser descendre, il a le temps de nous filer entre les mains.

\- Ok. J'y vais, fit Esposito, sans hésitation.

\- Moi-aussi, ajouta Sorenson, soucieux d'être actif tant il se sentait responsable du tragique destin de Sam.

\- On va prévoir un hélitreuillage pour vous récupérer ensuite, ajouta Shaw en lançant un appel à l'hélicoptère via son talkie-walkie pour que les hommes se tiennent prêts.

Esposito et Sorenson s'avancèrent vers le rebord de l'escarpement. La pente était très raide, mi- rocheuse mi- terreuse, mais pas complètement verticale et régulièrement des pierres et des replats permettaient de poser les pieds, d'accrocher ses mains. Néanmoins, sans corde de sécurité, sans être assuré, la mission allait être périlleuse.

\- Sam est tout ce qui compte, leur lança Shaw. Ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré. Vous récupérez Sam. C'est tout, ok ?

\- Ok.

Sorenson et Esposito se retournèrent pour descendre, dos au vide, collant leur torse sur la paroi.

\- Soyez prudent les gars, fit Kate, en lançant un regard inquiet à Javier.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Esposito en soutenant le regard de Kate de ses yeux sombres.

\- Douglas ! reprit Beckett, toujours calmement pour ne pas l'affoler, redoutant une réaction impulsive qui leur serait fatale. Nos hommes viennent chercher Sam. Ne bougez plus.

Douglas s'arrêta, leva la tête vers la hauteur pour constater qu'elle ne mentait pas. Deux flics avaient bien entrepris de descendre vers lui. Ils progressaient rapidement, alertes dans la pente.

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Alicia ? lança Douglas, comme si à cet instant précis où sa propre vie était en jeu, seul le destin de cette fille le préoccupait.

\- A votre avis ? demanda Kate.

Elle essayait de le faire parler pour gagner du temps et permettre à Esposito et Sorenson de se rapprocher le plus vite possible de Sam.

\- Je veux la voir ! cria Douglas avec espoir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Elle vous a abandonné Douglas. Comment croyez-vous qu'on vous a trouvé ? lança Shaw.

Doug agrippait l'enfant suspendu à son cou. Son esprit était torturé. Il ne savait plus que faire. Et si les flics disaient vrai. Si Alicia l'avait dénoncé. Ce n'était pas ça qui le torturait. Mais le fait de ne plus la revoir. Il ne survivrait pas à cette angoisse qui le rongeait. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le maintenant à la vie. Il s'en était sorti grâce à Alicia. Cette fille avait été sa bouée de secours pour ne pas sombrer et se laisser mourir. Son seul espoir aurait été de revoir sa mère. Il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il avait entrepris de la retrouver. Le Dr Tucker l'avait aidé à prendre conscience que ses angoisses découlaient de l'absence de sa mère. Peut-être serait-il sorti de cette torpeur qui le rongeait depuis des années s'il l'avait retrouvée. Peut-être aurait-il pu se défaire de cette dépendance incontrôlable vis-à-vis d'Alicia. Cette dépendance qui l'avait amené à tuer des enfants. Mais il n'avait pas retrouvé sa mère. Et il ne reverrait jamais Alicia. Aileen et Carrie grandiraient mieux sans lui. Il avait tellement peur de leur faire du mal quand elles deviendraient adolescentes. Elles étaient son obsession. A cause de sa mère apparemment. A cause de son père également. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Aileen et Carrie quand elles grandiraient. Mais il était persuadé que ses pulsions et ses angoisses seraient plus fortes que sa raison et son amour paternel. Peut-être était-il préférable qu'il n'existe plus. Avoir un père mort était sans doute plus supportable qu'avoir un père assassin d'enfants. Et au moins, jamais elles n'auraient à subir ses assauts. Il avait mal au ventre. Son angoisse le tiraillait, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il entendait ces flics là-haut continuer de crier, de lui parler. Mais il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elles disaient. Il ne voulait plus entendre. Comme un automate, il arracha Sam à ses bras. Le petit garçon le regarda inquiet.

\- Assis-toi, Sam. Et reste là, je t'en prie. Attends les policiers qui arrivent. Tu les vois ? fit-il en lui montrant les hommes qui descendaient le long de la paroi, et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le petit garçon leva la tête, et se mit à pleurer.

\- Sam. Ecoute-moi. Tu es grand. Ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre pas avant que les policiers soient là. D'accord.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Doug lui sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ferme les yeux Sam.

Il s'exécuta. Doug se tourna vers le vide.

En haut, Beckett et Shaw comprirent en une fraction de seconde ce qui allait se produire.

\- Douglas ! Ne faites pas ça ! lança Shaw.

\- On a retrouvé votre mère ! Douglas ! cria Kate.

Leurs mots ne parvenaient plus ni à sa tête ni à son cœur, comme si désincarné, il n'était déjà plus qu'un corps vide de toute pensée, de toute émotion. Son angoisse s'évapora, et sans un mot, il sauta le plus loin possible vers le ravin. Le vacarme de la douleur dans sa tête lorsqu'elle frappa avec violence un premier rocher l'assomma.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Sa chute parut interminable. Sans un bruit. Sans un cri. Shaw et Beckett le virent tomber, livides, sa tête butant dans les pierres et les rochers, son corps tel un pantin inanimé heurtant la paroi. De chaque choc subi par le corps émanait un bruit sourd, rythmant cette chute inexorable vers la mort. Il s'écrasa en bas. Un instant, elles restèrent figées sans réaction. En état de choc. C'était comme si leur cœur allait exploser dans leur poitrine. Le bourdonnement de l'hélicoptère les tira de cette espèce de léthargie. Puis elles réalisèrent. Sam. Il était tout seul. Il ne l'avait pas emporté dans la mort. Il avait voulu qu'il vive. Mais il était là, à cinquante centimètres du vide. Immobile.

\- Il a sauté, Espo ! Vite ! hurla Kate, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Sam ! Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ! cria Shaw, redoutant le pire.

Ryan, Castle et tous les hommes se trouvant en haut avaient accouru au bord du ravin. Ils regardaient Esposito et Sorenson franchir prudemment les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'enfant.

\- Sam, on est là, bonhomme, fit Sorenson doucement, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'enfant était recroquevillé, son nounours serré contre lui. Les yeux fermés, mais le visage recouvert de larmes.

Sorenson posa les pieds sur le replat, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se mit à hurler, sans formuler de mots. Seulement des hurlements stridents, de rage, de peur peut-être, d'incompréhension, de douleur.

Esposito les rejoignit sur le replat.

\- Sam, ça va aller petit gars, calme-toi, lui chuchota-t-il en lui frottant doucement le dos pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- Sam, tu vas retrouver ta maman et ton papa, continua Sorenson.

Ils lui parlèrent sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère se mette en vol stationnaire au-dessus de leur position. Sam se crispa dans les bras de Sorenson, inconsolable. Ses hurlements étaient de plus en plus intenses, son corps se crispait, ses bras s'agitaient. Ces mouvements exprimaient une telle rage que tout le monde en était bouleversé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

En haut de l'escarpement, Kate se releva, rassurée par la présence des secouristes en train de descendre le treuil vers l'enfant. Elle s'éloigna, pour aller s'appuyer sur les rochers un peu à l'écart. Immédiatement, Rick se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle était blême, presque pétrifiée.

\- Kate ! Ça va ? fit-il inquiet.

\- Oui, c'est juste que … ces hurlements … murmura-t-elle en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, posant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle était tremblante.

\- On l'a sauvé, Kate. Sam est sauvé. On l'a fait, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Ces hurlements et cette colère c'est … Ça me déchire le cœur …, continua-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule le treuil remonter Sorenson et Sam dans l'hélicoptère.

\- Il a peur, c'est tout. Ça va aller, il va retrouver ses parents.

Elle desserra son étreinte, et esquissa un sourire.

\- On l'a sauvé, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme si elle réalisait enfin.

\- Oui, sourit-il tendrement.

* * *

 _12ème District, Cellule de crise, 20 h._

Ils étaient tous réunis, enfin rentrés de Norvin Green Forest. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce mêlait le soulagement et la satisfaction à l'épuisement et à un certain malaise. Les traits tirés, collants de sueur et de poussière, ils attendaient Shaw et Gates pour le débriefing.

Kate et Rick étaient assis dans le canapé, leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre. Dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramenait de l'escarpement jusqu'au poste de crise, elle avait pris sa main, enlacé ses doigts aux siens pour ne quasiment plus les lâcher jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était bouleversée. Soulagée et heureuse d'avoir sauvé Sam. Inquiète à l'idée du traumatisme subi par le petit garçon, dont les hurlements résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Torturée par la mort de Douglas, par son suicide qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher. Une parcelle d'elle-même l'amenait à penser qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, qu'un être aussi cruel n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Mais une autre partie d'elle-même en voulait à la société qui n'avait pas su aider Douglas à s'en sortir, à ses parents qui avaient transformé l'enfant innocent qu'il était en sociopathe, à elle-même qui aurait dû lui dire plus tôt qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa mère. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas sauté. Il aurait dû ainsi assumer ses actes et payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait eu une chance de rédemption. Pour ses filles qui n'y étaient pour rien. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait envie et besoin que d'une chose. Etre tout contre Rick. Sentir ses bras rassurants et aimants autour d'elle. Faute de pouvoir le faire, ici, au commissariat, elle se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

Ryan et Esposito étaient affalés dans leur chaise, amorphes. L'entrée de Wade et Clayton leur apportant des boissons fraîches les réveilla, éclairant leur visage d'un sourire.

\- Voilà pour ces messieurs-dames ! lança Wade avec enthousiasme en déposant les boissons sur la table.

\- Merci les gars, répondit Ryan, en s'emparant d'une canette.

\- Ils sont sympas au FBI finalement …, sourit Esposito.

\- Ouais … room-service et tout …, ajouta Ryan, d'ailleurs, je prendrais bien un petit encas aussi, si c'est possible.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? fit Wade, qui commençait à s'habituer aux gentilles provocations et railleries de ses nouveaux camarades.

\- Si vous voulez un petit massage, je suis plutôt doué ! lança Clayton en avançant ses grosses mains potelées vers Esposito.

\- Euh … non merci, ça va aller ! s'écria celui-ci en bondissant de sa chaise.

Ils rirent tous les quatre comme des enfants, sous le regard amusé de Kate et Rick.

\- Tenez, monsieur et madame Castle, attrapez-ça ! s'exclama Esposito en leur lançant des canettes de soda.

\- Merci !

L'enthousiasme des gars dissipa peu à peu le malaise créé par la fatigue, et la mort de Douglas.

Jordan Shaw et le Capitaine Gates arrivèrent enfin, souriantes et détendues. Elles se placèrent devant l'écran pour avoir les visages de tous dans leur champ de vision.

\- Je tiens à féliciter chacun de vous pour l'ampleur du travail accompli ces derniers jours, et tout spécialement aujourd'hui, commença Gates, en prenant le soin de poser son regard reconnaissant et satisfait sur chacun de ses hommes. C'est grâce à vous tous et votre persévérance que ce petit garçon a été sauvé, et que cette spirale infernale a été stoppée.

Ils se contentèrent d'esquisser un sourire, recevant ces félicitations avec humilité, tant ils n'avaient eu l'impression de ne faire que leur devoir.

\- Mais l'enquête n'est pas finie, continua Shaw. Alicia Cox est inculpée pour enlèvement et complicité d'enlèvement. Le psychiatre l'a jugée responsable de ses actes, elle a donc été placée en détention provisoire. Mais, on n'a pas grand-chose de concret.

\- Pour l'instant, fit Gates, dans l'état actuel des choses, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit condamnée. Il y a trop de doutes.

\- Et la famille a demandé une nouvelle expertise psychiatrique.

\- Et pour la complicité de meurtre ? fit Rick.

\- Pour ça, on n'a rien, répondit Shaw.

\- Et on ne peut plus compter sur Doug pour la dénoncer …, ironisa Esposito.

\- L'interrogatoire de Sam demain devrait nous fournir des éléments essentiels. Et il nous reste l'expertise de la voiture de Douglas, également, pour laquelle on aura les résultats d'ici quelques heures, expliqua Shaw.

\- Mais pour l'instant, rentrez tous vous reposer, sourit Victoria Gates. Et demain, on fera tomber Alicia.

 **Chapitre 43**

 _Loft, 21h._

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin après cette journée forte en émotions, ils furent surpris de trouver Martha en train de s'affairer à la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir, les enfants ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, en plongeant une cuillère dans une marmite fumante.

\- Bonsoir, Martha, sourit Kate.

\- Bonsoir, Mère.

\- Mais regardez-vous ! Où avez-vous été mettre les pieds pour être si …

\- Dégoûtants … répondit Rick, mais on a sauvé Sam.

Le visage de Martha s'illumina d'un sourire empreint de fierté et de soulagement.

\- Je savais que vous le trouveriez. Je vous sauterais bien au cou mais … vous me pardonnerez …, vous êtes trop crasseux ! lança-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- Oui, Martha. On va aller prendre une douche, fit Kate en se déchaussant.

\- Faites-vite. Je vous ai préparé le dîner.

\- Le dîner ? Mère, depuis quand n'as-tu pas cuisiné ? s'étonna Rick en s'approchant de la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas, que je ne cuisine pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en humant le fumet qui se dégageait de la marmite.

\- Ma spécialité. Du canard à l'orange.

\- Ta spécialité ? Mère, tu crois que c'est ta spécialité. Mais il n'y a de spécial là-dedans que l'aigreur du goût, railla Rick.

\- Ne dénigre pas ma cuisine devant Katherine, s'il te plaît, le sermonna doucement Martha. Tout le monde dit que mon canard est un régal.

Rick fit une moue dégoûtée ce qui fit sourire Kate.

\- Dépêchez-vous donc ou ça va être trop cuit et immangeable ! leur lança Martha avec vigueur.

\- Et ? C'est un problème ? ironisa Rick, le sourire aux lèvres.

Martha ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard exaspéré.

Kate s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements avec hâte et précipitée sous la douche. Tête en arrière, les yeux clos, elle savourait l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son visage, effaçant à la fois la poussière de cette journée, et les douleurs, les angoisses de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Rick acheva de se déshabiller, posa précautionneusement son petit caillou tiré de la poche de son jean sur la table de chevet, et la rejoignit sous la douche. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour venir se blottir contre lui. La douceur de ses bras l'enlaçant amoureusement, la pression rassurante de son torse contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres tendrement posées sur son front, effacèrent les derniers stigmates de cette journée à la fois difficile et heureuse.

Ils parlèrent peu, se savonnèrent mutuellement, leurs mains caressantes reflétant la plénitude de ce moment.

La main de Rick s'arrêta sur son ventre, et du bout du doigt, il s'amusa à dessiner le contour de son nombril.

\- Demain ? fit-il tendrement.

\- Oui. Tu es impatient, répondit-elle avec douceur, enveloppant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Très.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas déçu si …

\- Non, sourit-il. Si c'est positif, ce sera une merveilleuse surprise. Et sinon, ça annoncera de longues heures de câlins et de plaisir … donc dans tous les cas, que du bonheur.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord ! lui lança Kate, en riant.

Ils finirent de se doucher rapidement, passèrent une tenue décontractée, avant de rejoindre Martha qui les attendait dans la salle à manger pour le dîner.

Attablés tous les trois autour du canard à l'orange de Martha, ils profitaient de la sérénité de leur premier repas familial depuis longtemps.

\- C'est très bon, Martha, fit gentiment Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma mère que tu es obligée d'être gentille avec elle, sourit Rick.

\- Richard, tes sarcasmes glissent sur moi …, répondit Martha d'un air détaché.

\- Vous avez bien raison, Martha. Il fera moins le malin demain dans le bureau du Capitaine. Ou quand les gars se seront vengés.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait subir à ces pauvres garçons ?

\- Rien de grave, Mère, sourit Rick.

\- Je sais que c'est mon fils, Katherine, mais je ne sais pas comment tu le supportes à longueur de journée, lança Martha avec un sourire.

\- Elle n'a pas le choix. C'est pour la vie maintenant …, fit Rick, avec certitude.

\- Peut-être aussi que je l'aime un peu …, répondit Kate avec humour.

\- Un peu ? s'offusqua Rick.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Je préfère ça, Madame Castle.

Martha les regardait tendrement. Elle aimait cette complicité qu'ils affichaient constamment, cette douceur dans les regards qu'ils se portaient. Elle bénissait le jour où un tueur avait pris comme source d'inspiration les romans de Richard, amenant ces deux-là à se rencontrer.

\- Katherine, chérie, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, annonça Martha, un brin sérieuse.

\- Je vous écoute, Martha.

\- Je pense que l'heure est venue pour moi de m'éclipser. J'ai décidé de prendre un appartement et de quitter le loft, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Kate, étonnée, la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, puis dévisagea Rick, se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà eu vent de cette décision.

\- Pourquoi Martha ? Ce n'est pas à cause de … nous ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, Katherine. J'ai envie de retrouver un peu de liberté et d'intimité. Et comme je l'ai dit à Ricard, vous avez besoin de fonder votre petit cocon pour vous épanouir.

\- Martha, vous ne nous dérangez pas. Bien au contraire. N'est-ce pas Rick ?

\- Je lui ai dit la même chose, répondit-il.

\- Je sais, Katherine. Mais voyez-vous, tous les deux, vous êtes en train de vivre et de construire ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre. Un couple aimant et solide, regardant dans la même direction. Bientôt, vous fonderez une famille.

\- Mais vous faites partie de cette famille, insista Kate, se refusant à l'idée de voir sa belle-mère s'installer ailleurs.

\- Explique-lui pour les câlins dans le canapé, fit Rick, souriant, à l'intention de sa mère, ça va la convaincre.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? lui demanda Kate, un peu peinée.

\- Eh bien, elle n'a pas complètement tord même si sa présence agaçante va me manquer, sourit Rick, et puis tu sais, à peine partie, elle réapparaîtra comme par magie. Ma mère ne sera jamais bien loin. C'est le côté mère-poule qu'elle cache si bien sous ses airs fantasques.

Kate aimait tendrement Martha, toujours si attentionnée et prévenante à son égard. Elle apportait comme une touche de gaité permanente par sa fantaisie et sa bonne humeur. Parfois, après une longue journée, elles discutaient toutes les deux quand Rick écrivait dans son bureau, et elle retrouvait un peu de cette complicité qu'elle avait connue avec sa mère.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air peiné, Katherine. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais morte !

Kate sourit. Martha avait toujours le don de sortie une phrase choc pour dédramatiser les situations.

\- Et Richard a raison. Je ne serai jamais bien loin.

\- En parlant d'éloignement d'ailleurs, où est Cameron ? demanda Rick, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Cameron est où il se doit d'être, répondit Martha, s'amusant à laisser planer le mystère.

\- Pourquoi tant de secrets ? soupira Rick.

\- Pourquoi tant de questions ? lui répondit sa mère en riant.

Kate sourit de voir Martha se jouer de son fils, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Tu sauras bien assez vite, lui lança Martha.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous allez vous marier ? C'est ça ? demanda Rick prenant un air inquiet.

\- Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour enfanter un être humain bloqué à l'âge de huit ans ?

\- Et moi donc, pour hériter d'une mère si cachottière et cruelle ?

Martha se mit à rire, aussitôt imitée par Kate, tant Rick était ridicule quand il s'obstinait dans ses bêtises. Il méritait bien de se tourmenter un peu après ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Katherine, c'est toujours bon pour demain soir ? demanda Martha, en restant volontairement énigmatique pour piquer la curiosité de Rick.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, Martha.

\- Demain soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain soir ? demanda-t-il, presque paniqué.

\- Demain soir, je t'emmène quelque part, répondit Kate, tout aussi mystérieuse que sa belle-mère. Et inutile de poser des questions, tu ne sauras rien.

\- J'ai des moyens de te faire parler, fit-il d'un air coquin.

\- N'essaie même pas ou je dors dans le canapé ! lui lança Kate.

Il prit son air bougon.

\- Arrête de bouder, et accepte de te laisser surprendre pour une fois, mon cœur. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

Il finit par sourire, convaincu et attendri par les propos de sa muse.

Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur. L'esprit libérés par le fait que leur affaire touchait à sa fin, ils purent enfin prendre plaisir à raconter à Martha leur voyage de noces, la beauté des paysages, les mésaventures de Rick et ses piqûres d'araignée, et tous ces petits moments qui les avaient ravis, et qu'ils furent heureux de partager avec elle. Rick en profita pour narrer à sa mère la découverte de son précieux caillou sur cette plage australienne, caillou qui avait joué un grand rôle dans la résolution de leur enquête.

Puis, ils s'étaient mis au lit, fatigués, mais apaisés. Chacun allongé sur le côté, tournés l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardaient dans l'obscurité, ne devinant que les contours de leurs visages, et la chaleur de leurs souffles.

\- Ta mère est formidable, fit Kate à voix basse.

\- Oui, il n'y a que des femmes formidables dans ma vie, sourit Rick, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Par certains côtés, j'aimerais lui ressembler. En tant que maman je veux dire.

\- Hum …. Certains côtés …, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de son insouciance, de sa frivolité et de son inconscience. Elle m'a quand même oublié ou perdu plusieurs fois dans divers endroits quand j'étais petit !

\- Mais non, sourit Kate. Je parle de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle a pour son fils et sa petite-fille, de son respect, sa tendresse, son écoute attentionnée, sa foi en la vie. J'espère être cette maman.

\- Tu seras tout ça et bien plus encore. Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu auras ta tasse des « Meilleure maman du monde », et des colliers de pâtes à n'en plus finir ! lâcha Rick en souriant avant de lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la prendre contre lui, et elle lova son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Bonne nuit, Rick, chuchota Kate en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

\- Dors bien mon cœur, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit son souffle chaud ralentir contre la peau de son cou, tandis que lui-même s'endormait.

* * *

 _Jersey City, Medical Center, 9 heures, le lendemain matin._

Kate patientait dans le couloir, près de l'accueil, en attendant l'arrivée de Jordan Shaw, pour aller interroger le petit Sam. Elle faisait les cent pas, avec, dans la main, l'enveloppe contenant les résultats de ses analyses qu'elle était passée récupérer plus tôt. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir, mais, ce matin, Rick lui avait fait promettre d'attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux réunis pour regarder le verdict. Finalement, elle était aussi impatiente que lui. A cette heure-là, il devait déjà être dans le bureau de Gates qui l'avait convoqué de bonne heure. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'il ne devait pas en mener large. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu prévoir le Capitaine pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett ! lança Shaw derrière son dos, la tirant de ses pensées et de son impatience.

\- Bonjour, sourit Kate, en enfonçant l'enveloppe dans la poche de son jean.

\- Allez, on y va. Chambre 407. Vous êtes reposée ? demanda gentiment Shaw.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Pas de nouveau malaise ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non …, enfin …, balbutia Kate, qui, de toute façon, ne parvenait pas à lui cacher grand-chose.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

\- Oui, avant-hier soir.

\- Et vous n'avez toujours pas ouvert cette enveloppe ? demanda Shaw avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Parfois, Kate maudissait cette femme qu'elle adorait. Elle avait certainement déjà tiré d'évidentes conclusions sur le contenu de cette enveloppe. Cela l'agaçait profondément, car la connaissant, elle était capable d'avoir même devancé les résultats des analyses, et de savoir déjà si elle était enceinte ou non rien que par ses observations. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. C'était quelque chose qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se soucier d'elle, et de la protéger.

\- Quelle enveloppe ? fit Kate bêtement, faisant mine d'ignorer ce dont elle parlait.

\- Voilà c'est là.

Jordan Shaw frappa, et elles entrèrent. Sam était assis sur son petit lit, prostré, tenant fermement son ourson contre lui. Sa mère était près de lui, tandis que son père, debout, discutait avec le médecin.

\- Bonjour, lancèrent M. et Mme Cox.

\- Bonjour, Agent spécial Shaw. Et voici le lieutenant Beckett.

Mme Cox se leva d'un bon, un sourire resplendissant illuminant son visage, et se jeta dans les bras de l'une puis de l'autre, en les remerciant mille et un fois d'avoir sauvé son fils. D'abord surprises par une telle démonstration de reconnaissance, elles la reçurent avec une certaine émotion. M. Cox, plus réservé, les remercia à son tour, avec un regard plein de gratitude.

\- Comment va Sam ? demanda Kate, en jetant un œil à l'enfant, qui semblait renfermé sur lui-même, se contentant de triturer les oreilles de sa peluche.

\- Sam va bien, répondit le docteur. Il était déshydraté et avait un peu faim, mais il n'est pas blessé. Il n'a pas subi de violences.

\- Nous aimerions discuter avec lui si cela est possible.

\- Sam ne parle pas, fit M. Cox, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé.

\- Il n'a fait que pleurer et hurler, ajouta Mme Cox, en posant les yeux sur son fils.

\- La nuit a été difficile, reprit le médecin, on a dû le mettre sous sédatifs pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est le contrecoup du choc émotionnel subi ces derniers jours. Comme je l'expliquais à son papa, quand il aura retrouvé ses repères à la maison, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Kate jeta un œil à l'ourson de Sam. Il était sale, plein de poussières comme s'il avait été traîné longuement par terre.

\- Cet ourson est à Sam ? demanda Kate.

\- Non, répondit Mme Cox. Mais il l'avait quand on nous l'a rendu. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort.

\- La personne qui l'a enlevé lui a donné, expliqua Kate. Peut-être pour l'attirer. Cet ourson est une pièce à conviction.

\- Mais cet homme est mort non ? s'étonna M. Cox.

\- Oui, mais nous pensons qu'il n'a pas agi seul, répondit Shaw.

\- Mon Dieu …, murmura Mme Cox, comme si son cauchemar n'allait jamais prendre fin.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a toujours dans la nature un psychopathe ? lança le père.

\- Non, pas dans la nature, cette personne est déjà inculpée. Mais nous avons besoin de preuves pour la faire condamner.

\- Sam, fit doucement Shaw, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tu peux me montrer ton nounours ?

L'enfant se tourna vers elle, et lui montra la peluche en le tenant fermement par les pattes.

\- C'est bien le même que les autres.

\- Sam, qui t'a donné ce nounours ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Sam, c'est le monsieur dans la forêt qui te l'a donné ?

\- …..

\- C'est ta cousine Addison ?

\- …

\- C'est Alicia ?

\- …

\- Ta nounou ?

\- …

Sam était sans réaction aucune. Il les regardait poser les questions, le regard triste et perdu, sans même chercher à y répondre.

\- Sam, qui est venu te voir dans le parc avec ta nounou quand tu jouais dans le bac à sable ?

\- …..

\- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien d'embêter davantage ce petit bonhomme pour l'instant.

\- Quand il ira mieux, on essaiera de voir s'il peut la reconnaître. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes, bien-sûr ?

\- Non. Il faut faire condamner celui ou celle qui a fait ça. Des enfants sont morts … et … ça aurait pu être notre fils …, déclara Mme Cox, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Par contre, on va avoir besoin de cet ourson.

\- Sam, veux-tu bien donner ce nounours à la dame ? demanda son père posément.

Le petit garçon prit un air renfrogné en serrant l'ourson contre lui, comme s'il ne pouvait abandonner cette peluche, qui l'avait aidé à survivre à ces deux journées difficiles.

\- Regarde Sam, je t'ai apporté ton Mimi lapin. Tu lui as manqué, tu sais ! lui lança sa mère en lui tendant la peluche.

Sam regarda son doudou lapin, celui dont il ne se séparait jamais, au point que sa maman devait ruser pour réussir à le laver de temps en temps. Il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui à son tour, n'abandonnant pas pour autant son ourson.

\- Comment il s'appelle ton ourson ?

\- …..

\- Si tu acceptes de me le donner, Sam, je vais l'emmener voir les policiers. Il va venir visiter le poste de police avec moi. Et après je te le ramènerai.

\- Moi-aussi ? demanda l'enfant, soudain tiré de son mutisme.

\- Oui, sourit Shaw, dès que tu iras mieux, tu pourras venir voir les policiers. Tu me prêtes ton nounours ?

Il le lui tendit.

\- Je te promets de te le rapporter très vite, fit Shaw, en l'enfonçant avec délicatesse dans un sac plastique destiné aux preuves.

* * *

 _Bureau du Capitaine Gates, 12ème District, 8h._

Rick était installé depuis presque dix minutes maintenant face au bureau du capitaine Gates. Elle l'avait fait entrer, adoptant son attitude la plus froide et autoritaire. Il s'était assis, et elle lui avait demandé de patienter. Depuis, elle n'avait pas levé l'œil des documents qu'elle remplissait et signait. Il regardait sa main courir furieusement sur le papier, ses doigts apposer sa signature d'un coup très sec du poignet. Même pour écrire, cette femme était glaciale. Il la soupçonnait de le faire volontairement attendre pour faire monter la pression. Et le pire, c'est que cela fonctionnait. La sanction de Gates pesait au-dessus de sa tête comme l'épée de Damoclès. Faire de la paperasse. Etre banni du commissariat pendant un mois. Etre obligé de suivre un vieux flic bedonnant. Il imaginait tous les scenarii possible.

Enfin, Gates leva les yeux, retira ses lunettes d'un geste vif, et le scruta d'un air furibond.

\- Monsieur Castle, vous savez quel est l'objet de cet entretien.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Rick en souriant.

\- Oui, Capitaine ! asséna Gates, si fort qu'il sursauta.

\- Oui, Capitaine !

\- Quand on se prend pour un flic, on commence par respecter sa hiérarchie. Bien, j'ai pris quelques décisions, en accord avec votre ami M. le Maire.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Ses yeux noirs lui lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Taisez-vous ! Et écoutez. A compter de mardi prochain, vous commencerez un stage d'une semaine de formation.

\- Une for…

De nouveau, elle le fixa furieusement.

\- Cessez de m'interrompre, voulez-vous. J'ai oui dire que vous souffriez de quelques faiblesses physiques lors de vos sorties sur le terrain.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ? C'est Esposito ? demanda Rick, qui se remémorait les moqueries récurrentes de son partenaire sur son manque de condition physique.

\- Le lieutenant Esposito n'a rien à voir avec les problèmes qui vous concernent, Monsieur Castle.

\- Ça ne peut être que lui, ce faux-frère …, murmura Rick, en bougonnant.

\- Par conséquent, reprit Gates, tous les après-midis, vous rejoindrez l'Académie de Police de la Ville de New-York pour y suivre un entraînement intensif et accéléré.

Rick blêmit, tandis que le Capitaine se saisissait d'un document qu'elle se mit à lire.

\- Au programme : course, parcours du combattant, musculation, body-combat. Vous remercierez votre ami Rob, qui a joué de son autorité pour que vous soyez accepté pendant cette semaine spéciale. Il a pensé que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, vous qui aimez jouer les flics.

Rick avait l'air déconfit. Il imagina l'enfer qui lui tendait les bras : courir, se battre et suer parmi les jeunes recrues au corps d'athlète de la police de New-York. A bien y réfléchir, l'enfer aurait été plus doux que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

\- Cela ne pose pas de problèmes bien-sûr, Monsieur Castle ? demanda Gates, sur un ton mêlant ironie et satisfaction.

\- Non, bien-sûr. Je vais revenir de cette semaine tout musclé. C'est ma femme qui va être contente …, fit Rick avec humour, tentant de dédramatiser ce qui l'attendait.

\- Oui, elle va être contente. Vous allez être tellement mort de fatigue que vous allez cesser de lui casser les oreilles quelques temps ! lança Gates avec autorité.

Rick se dit qu'il valait mieux essayer de ne pas la provoquer davantage, sinon elle risquait d'aggraver encore les choses.

\- Bien, continuons, reprit Gates.

\- Ah, parce que ce n'est pas tout ? s'étonna Castle, inquiet d'entendre la suite de son programme de torture.

\- Tous les matins, vous suivrez des cours avec les élèves officiers de l'Académie de police.

\- Je n'aime pas l'école …, bougonna Rick.

\- Il va de soi qu'à l'Académie, ils n'aiment pas les cancres, Monsieur Castle. Et ils ont des sanctions bien plus cruelles que celles-ci. Alors si vous pouviez faire honneur à notre commissariat, tout le monde vous en serez très reconnaissant.

\- Quel genre de cours ?

\- Alors, fit Gates, reprenant le document, au programme : les lois constitutionnelles, les droits civiques, les lois d'Etat et les ordonnances locales.

\- Si je m'endors, vous pensez qu'ils le verront ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rick, s'efforçant malgré tout de dissimuler son sourire.

\- Si vous voulez prendre le risque de vous enfiler des séries de pompes ou des tours de stade, endormez-vous, Monsieur Castle.

Il avait beau plaisanter, il se demandait comment il allait survivre à la semaine prochaine. Kate et les gars n'en avaient pas fini de se moquer de lui.

\- Vous êtes attendus à l'académie mardi matin à 5 h.

\- 5 h ?! Mais il fait nuit !

\- Prévoyez une tenue de sport, se contenta de conclure Gates, avec un large sourire.

Rick se fit la réflexion qu'elle pouvait être vraiment sadique. Mais il se garda bien de faire une remarque supplémentaire.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Castle.

Il se leva, et tourna le dos, sans un mot pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Castle ? lança-t-elle sur un ton plus aimable.

Il se retourna.

\- Je vous félicite personnellement pour le travail formidable que vous avez accompli sur cette enquête. Sans vous, on n'aurait peut-être pas sauvé Sam. Merci à vous.

\- Merci, Capitaine, sourit Rick, avant de sortir.

Les derniers mots de Gates avaient adouci son mécontentement. Il était touché qu'elle reconnaisse son implication dans cette affaire. Ses félicitations lui allaient droit au cœur, malgré la sévérité et le sadisme dont elle venait de faire preuve.

En quittant le bureau du Capitaine, il aperçut Shaw et Beckett qui sortaient de l'ascenseur. Il se précipita à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour, Castle ! lança Jordan.

\- Alors ? fit Kate.

\- Gates est un tyran sanguinaire, elle n'a pas de cœur, bougonna Rick.

\- Quelle est cette sanction si terrible ? demanda Kate, en souriant face à la mine renfrognée de son mari.

\- Elle m'envoie à l'Académie de Police pour un stage d'entraînement physique, et des cours de droit.

Shaw et Kate éclatèrent de rire, l'imaginant mal se fondre dans le cadre rigoureux et sportif de l'Académie de Police, surtout avec des jeunes recrues de vingt ans de moins que lui.

\- Toi ? Du sport ? fit Kate, moqueuse.

\- Toute la semaine en plus … Comment je vais faire ?

\- Comme les autres, Castle, vous allez …. souffrir ! lança Shaw, rieuse, en s'éloignant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cellule de crise.

\- Tu as les résultats ? demanda discrètement Rick, oubliant presque aussitôt l'horrible punition qu'il venait de se voir infliger.

\- Oui, sourit Kate en sortant la précieuse enveloppe de sa poche.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé ? s'assura-t-il.

\- Bien-sûr que non, répondit-elle.

\- Viens, fit-il en la prenant par la main.

Il l'entraîna jusque dans la salle de repos, ferma la porte. Ils s'assirent, côte à côte. Kate tenait toujours l'enveloppe à la main, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Rick.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre ? suggéra Kate.

\- Attendre ?

\- Oui, qu'on soit rentrés ce soir. Attendre un moment plus intime, plus romantique …

\- Tu es là, avec moi. C'est romantique, fit-il tendrement.

Elle sourit et déchira l'enveloppe, s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant d'en sortir le contenu.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu ? Tu es sûr ? hésita-t-elle encore.

\- Non, mon cœur. Allez … je n'en peux plus d'attendre là … c'est pire que le matin de Noël ! lança Rick, impatient.

Elle saisit la feuille, la déplia, et ensemble ils se mirent à lire chacun dans leur tête, leurs yeux parcourant le papier le plus vite possible pour saisir les informations essentielles.


	29. Chapter 29

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps pour le verdict :) Mais cette fic étant la première de toute une suite, si vous avez lu les suivantes (que j'ai postées sur fanfiction avant celle-ci), vous devez deviner le contenu de l'enveloppe !_

 **Chapitre 44**

 _Salle de repos, 12ème District._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « bhCG 20720 UI/I » ? demanda Rick, ne parvenant pas à décrypter les résultats d'analyse.

\- Ça veut dire que tu peux être fier de ta virilité, répondit Kate, en le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Ça veut dire que …

\- Oui, fit-elle avec douceur, je suis enceinte.

Il vit la petite étincelle dans ses yeux se mettre à briller. Elle était heureuse. Son sourire adorable. Son regard qui se posait sur lui telle une caresse amoureuse. Il se pencha vers elle, vint déposer tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui, et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit son cœur contre son sein tambouriner aussi fort que le sien dans sa poitrine. L'émotion la gagna quand Rick la serra contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Un bébé …, chuchota Kate à son oreille.

\- Oui … un bébé …, sourit Rick, songeur.

C'était comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas. Ils desserrèrent doucement leur étreinte. Leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur se sourirent, leurs sourires s'effleurèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se piquant des baisers sur les lèvres, souriant et riant bouche contre bouche, d'une joie simple, profonde, intense. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Je t'aime, murmura doucement Rick en caressant sa joue, emporté par l'émotion de la voir si joyeusement heureuse.

\- Je t'aime, moi-aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Kate …, tu sais …

Il prit une longue inspiration comme pour maîtriser son émotion.

\- J'aurais pu vivre éternellement heureux et épanoui avec toi sans avoir d'enfant. Tu suffis à mon bonheur, Kate mais …

Il vit les yeux de sa muse s'emplir de larmes, et s'arrêta pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion lui-aussi. Rien d'autre ne le touchait plus au monde que les larmes de sa muse.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas mon cœur …

\- Je ne pleure pas, sourit-elle, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue.

\- Menteuse …, chuchota Rick en souriant, ne pleure pas ou tu vas me faire pleurer, et on aura l'air malin si Iron Gates débarque comme à son habitude.

\- C'est de te faute, tu me dis de si jolies choses …et puis je me fiche de ce que Gates pensera, murmura Kate, radieuse, malgré ses yeux humides.

Il essuya du bout des doigts la larme sur sa joue.

\- Ce petit bout, qui se trouve là, chuchota-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur son ventre, ce petit bout issu d'un peu de toi et d'un peu de moi, va achever de faire de notre vie un conte de fées. « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Ça finit toujours comme ça …

\- Beaucoup d'enfants ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Euh … un …

\- Oui, je préfère …

\- Pour commencer ! lança-t-il en riant.

Kate rit à son tour, et inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette nouvelle, et le déferlement d'émotions qui la parcourait l'avait surprise, tout en la ravissant. Il y a quelques jours encore, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela arriverait si vite, et aurait été effrayée à cette idée. Là, elle était simplement heureuse, oubliant ses inquiétudes, basculant dans ce doux conte de fées qu'aimait tant Rick. Leur conte de fées. Leur bonheur.

\- Rick …, murmura-t-elle, en prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes, je sais que tu es fou de joie, et moi aussi, mais je voudrais qu'on garde la nouvelle pour nous pour l'instant.

\- Oui, répondit-il, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je veux qu'on prenne le temps de savourer cette idée, ce bonheur, rien que tous les deux, avant que tout le monde nous saute dessus. Alors tiens ta langue, parce que je te connais, toi et les secrets …

\- Celui-là vaut tout l'or du monde. Je le garderai. Promis. Tu es heureuse ? demanda Rick avec tendresse, comme s'il pouvait en douter.

\- Oui, mon cœur, répondit-elle avec le plus beau des sourires.

Il l'embrassa, fougueusement cette fois-ci, dévorant sa bouche, caressant sa langue, goûtant la tendresse de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes, ils reprirent leur souffle, leurs bouches continuant à s'effleurer, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- On est obligés de rester au poste aujourd'hui ? sourit Rick, tout en devinant la réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? Où veux-tu aller ? chuchota Kate.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour. Toute la journée durant.

Sans répondre, elle se jeta sur sa bouche, amoureusement. Il sentait dans ce baiser furieux, la chaleur de sa langue et de ses lèvres se mêlant aux siennes, toute l'ivresse de son bonheur. Cette sensation attisa plus encore l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. C'était comme si leur désir et leur bonheur se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre.

\- Kate …, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, si on continue je ne crois pas que je serai en mesure de me retenir. Pas aujourd'hui …

Elle sourit en s'écartant doucement de lui, arrachant sa bouche à la sienne.

\- Moi non plus …, fit-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

\- Comment ça « moi non plus » ? Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, parce que commissariat ou pas …. ! lança-t-il en riant.

\- On va devoir y retourner …, Shaw doit nous attendre pour le compte-rendu, sourit Kate.

\- Ah … tu n'as pas dit non …

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui, non plus, répondit-elle, d'un air mutin en reprenant la feuille d'analyses et scrutant les résultats.

\- Ça fait quatre semaines environ … je suis enceinte de quatre semaines …

\- Quatre semaines. Et je n'ai rien vu ? s'étonna Rick avec sérieux.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu voir ? fit Kate en riant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je caresse ton ventre tous les jours, mes mains auraient dû deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! rigola Kate, amusée par sa bêtise.

\- Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? reprit-il.

\- Euh … Tu es sérieux ? Tu es d'un romantisme …

\- De toute façon, je sais, affirma-t-il, commençant à réfléchir.

\- Comment ça tu sais ? Tu prends des notes ou quoi ?

\- Non, je fais attention, c'est tout. Ça peut être utile de savoir ce genre de choses, rigola-t-il.

Il se mit à réfléchir, prenant un air étrange, et marmonnant en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Kate, perplexe.

\- Chut, je compte, murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois intriguée, et exaspérée à l'avance.

\- Les jours. Pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on l'a conçu.

\- Le médecin le dira, fit-elle en pliant la feuille d'analyses pour la fourrer dans la poche de son jean.

\- Non, je veux savoir lequel de nos câlins a engendré ce petit bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils sont tous fantastiques, sourit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ryan pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Beckett, Shaw veut faire le point sur l'enquête, annonça-t-il en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

\- Ok, fit Kate, en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites enfermés ici tous les deux ? demanda Ryan avec curiosité alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

\- Rien, répondit Kate.

\- Vous avez des drôles de têtes …, continua Ryan, intrigué.

\- Et ? Tu mènes l'enquête ? Tu crois qu'on a commis un crime ? railla Castle.

\- Je me le demande justement, sourit Ryan.

Kate réalisa que protéger leur petit secret allait être difficile avec ces deux vautours de Ryan et Esposito leur tournant autour à longueur de journée. Surtout Ryan. Il allait falloir se méfier de lui, qui, déjà il y a quelques années, avait été le premier à s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Reprendre le cours de l'enquête, là, comme ça, après cette nouvelle, n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout ne rien montrer. Elle était sûre que malgré tous ses efforts, Shaw allait s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Ils rejoignirent la cellule de crise, où tout le monde était installé autour de la table, dans une ambiance relativement sereine et détendue. L'angoisse avait disparu de leurs esprits. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire tomber Alicia.

\- On a envoyé l'ourson de Sam au labo, commença Shaw en affichant sur l'écran la photo de la peluche. Les analyses sont en cours.

\- C'est l'ourson jaune qui appartenait à Zach, constata Kate.

\- Oui, mais il était censé être dans le cercueil de Zach, ajouta Esposito.

\- Faut croire qu'elle l'a piqué quand elle était enfant ! lança Castle.

\- Ses parents doivent bien savoir si elle avait cet ourson chez elle ou non pendant tout ce temps.

\- Vu les circonstances, je ne sais pas s'ils sont en état de nous dire quoi que ce soit, fit Shaw, mais le père d'Alicia doit venir tout à l'heure. On va réinterroger Alicia, Lieutenant Beckett, et la garder encore la journée. On verra ce soir si Sam peut venir l'identifier.

\- Je peux essayer de parler au père d'Alicia ? demanda Castle.

\- Si vous voulez, Castle. Toujours rien de plus pour les vidéos ? demanda Shaw à l'intention de ses agents.

\- Non, fit Wade, ni près de Rockefeller Park, ni près de chez Alicia.

\- Je pense que ça ne donnera rien, fit Clayton, depuis le temps qu'on s'acharne là-dessus.

\- Il faut chercher toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance entre Hoboken et Great Piece Meadows pour la nuit du meurtre de Braiden, et celle de Jason, continua Shaw. Alicia est allée dans cette forêt avec le tueur, c'est quasiment certain. On peut trouver une image d'elle dans la voiture. Il faut la relier à la scène de crime.

\- Ok, on s'en charge, fit Esposito en se levant pour s'installer devant un ordinateur.

\- Et la voiture ? On a les résultats des experts ? demanda Beckett.

\- Oui. ADN des quatre garçons sur la banquette arrière. Et d'Alicia à l'avant comme à l'arrière, expliqua Shaw.

\- Ça la place dans la voiture de Douglas.

\- Allez, on va l'interroger, lieutenant Beckett. Guettez les résultats pour l'ourson, fit Shaw à l'intention du reste de l'équipe.

* * *

 _Salle d'interrogatoire, 12ème District, 10 h._

Pour la troisième fois, elles se retrouvaient face à Alicia. Mais cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Si elles avaient toujours la même détermination à la faire tomber pour ces enlèvements et ces meurtres, elles n'étaient plus sous le coup de l'angoisse. Cela allait leur permettre d'affronter plus apaisées la perfidie d'Alicia.

Celle-ci, menottée, et vêtue d'une combinaison orange, n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille sage et polie qu'elles avaient rencontrée il y a quelques jours. Quand elles entrèrent, elle semblait sereine, calme, placide, comme la plupart du temps. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue s'énerver ou perdre ses moyens. Il lui arrivait de simuler de la tristesse ou de la souffrance, mais sa véritable douleur ne transparaissait jamais.

Beckett et Shaw ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre cette fois-ci.

\- Alicia, tout est fini, commença Shaw, sur un ton froid et distant.

\- Rien ne finit jamais, tout n'est qu'éternel recommencement, répondit-elle avec ce sourire en coin qui les agaçait systématiquement.

Kate fut néanmoins satisfaite de constater qu'Alicia était sortie de sa phase autiste, et se la jouait dorénavant philosophe.

\- Doug est mort, annonça Beckett, en scrutant le regard de la jeune fille.

Elle y lut simplement de la surprise.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Ou il l'a fait lui-même ? Il l'a fait, je suis sûre. C'est un lâche.

\- La façon dont il est mort importe peu. Seul compte le fait qu'il le soit.

\- Et Sam est en vie, continua Kate.

Cette fois, les yeux d'Alicia reflétèrent un court instant la fureur.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Doug ne l'a pas tué. Il a même pris soin de lui.

\- C'est impossible.

\- On a ramené quelques photos pour toi. Comme tu aimes le spectacle, regarde ! lança Shaw en étalant devant elle, le corps sans vie, en sang, défiguré de Douglas, ainsi que Sam dans les bras des secouristes.

\- Il est tombé ou il a sauté ? se contenta de demander Alicia, observant les photos avec minutie.

\- Quelle importance ? fit Kate.

\- S'il est tombé, ça me conforte dans l'idée que c'était un incapable. S'il a sauté, ça rajoute à la longue liste de ses défauts, la lâcheté. Mourir plutôt que d'affronter sa cruelle destinée.

\- Ta destinée est cruelle, Alicia ? demanda Shaw.

\- Bien-sûr qu'elle l'est.

\- Et tu n'as jamais été tentée d'y échapper toi ? Tu n'as jamais été lâche ? continua Kate.

L'adolescente se tut et baissa la tête. Un instant, Kate crut qu'elle se jouait encore d'elles. Mais quand elle releva la tête, Kate vit la lueur de ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux d'Alicia : la douleur. Une douleur non feinte, non dissimulée. Profonde. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Alicia avait bel et bien exprimé de la souffrance. Elles avaient réussi à toucher un point sensible.

\- Tu as tenté de te suicider Alicia ? demanda Shaw.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu as raté ton coup ? Ou tu as été trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda Kate, volontairement provocatrice.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air lâche ?

\- Alors tu as raté ton coup. Raconte-nous, fit Shaw.

\- J'avais sept ans. J'ai sauté du balcon. Mon père, ce salaud, m'a rattrapée, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Kate était sidérée. Comment une enfant de sept ans pouvait vouloir se donner la mort ? Comment pouvait-elle éprouver un tel dégoût de la vie au point de désirer en finir ?

\- Ton père t'a sauvé la vie, fit remarquer Kate.

\- Il a détruit ma vie, oui ! cria Alicia, soudainement en colère. Il m'a condamnée à vivre cet enfer ! Il aurait dû me laisser mourir !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Kate l'observa. Alicia pleurait le plus sincèrement du monde. Elle semblait détruite par la colère qu'elle venait d'exprimer. Elles étaient en train de parvenir à briser sa carapace. Ou bien Alicia leur donnait-elle l'illusion qu'elles y parvenaient ?

\- Pourquoi Alicia ? Pourquoi à sept ans on peut vouloir se suicider ?

Zach m'attendait au paradis. Le père Daniels disait que c'était la plus douce des plénitudes. Il ne dit pas que des conneries.

Kate commençait à comprendre le sinistre enchaînement de cause à effet qui s'était produit durant l'enfance d'Alicia. Peut-être était-elle déjà perturbée à la base, mais la mort de son frère avant enclenché le lent processus de descente en enfer. Et elle n'en était jamais sortie.

\- Regarde cet ourson, reprit Shaw en lui montrant la photo de la précieuse peluche de Sam.

\- C'est à Zach, fit Alicia, séchant ses larmes.

\- Oui, on le sait. Mais il était censé se trouver dans son cercueil.

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as pris avant que ton frère ne soit enterré.

Alicia retrouva instantanément son sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alicia ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? demanda Kate.

\- Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez.

Kate et Shaw étaient abasourdies. Cette fille voulait-elle vraiment se faire prendre ? Ou se jouait-elle encore d'elles ?

\- Tu veux qu'on t'attrape ? Tu sais ce qui t'attend si on le fait.

\- Oui. Un nouveau terrain de jeu pour moi. C'est la seule ivresse qu'il me reste

Entendre les propos de cette adolescente était terrible. Kate n'arrivait pas à ressentir de compassion pour elle. Mais il y avait quelque chose quand même qui l'interpellait. C'était horrible d'en arriver à un tel détachement par rapport à la vie, par rapport aux gens qui vous aiment. Kate savait ce que c'était de perdre l'être le plus aimé au monde, de grandir avec cette souffrance, de continuer à vivre jour après jour malgré la douleur qui vous assaille. Alicia avait dû ressentir tout cela, elle-aussi. Mais là où Kate en avait fait le combat de sa vie, Alicia avait baissé les bras pour se laisser happer par la folie.

\- Sam est en vie, Alicia. Il sera capable de dire que tu l'as enlevé.

\- Vous croyez ? Moi, non. Il a trois ans. Il est incapable de discerner la réalité et la fiction.

Alicia n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort. Sam avait l'air très perturbé par tous ces événements. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à formuler des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Aide-nous à t'attraper alors si c'est ton souhait ! la défia Shaw.

\- Vous avez toutes les clés. Les preuves sont sous votre nez. Trouvez-les. Moi quand je joue, c'est jusqu'au bout. Maintenant je n'ai plus envie de parler. Laissez- moi tranquille.

* * *

 _Salle de repos, 12ème District, 10h._

Castle avait réussi à convaincre Phil Cox, le père d'Alicia, de venir boire un café, dans la salle de repos. Il était arrivé, comme chaque jour depuis que sa fille était en garde-à-vue, l'air toujours affligé et meurtri.

Ils étaient maintenant assis face à face, avec leur tasse de café fumante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas policier, lâcha Phil.

\- Non. Ça se voit tant que ça ? sourit Rick, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, je suis consultant … et écrivain à l'occasion.

\- Elles interrogent encore Alicia …, continua Phil.

\- Oui.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle a enlevé ces garçons ? demanda-t-il, comme pour accepter l'idée lui-même.

\- Malheureusement, oui, fit Rick doucement.

\- Elle les a tués ?

\- Non, pas directement. Mais …, hésita Castle.

Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de tout dévoiler à ce père anéanti. S'il était à sa place, il aurait voulu savoir.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire. Personne n'ose me dire les choses en face. Mais je ne peux pas être plus détruit que je ne le suis déjà, soupira Phil Cox.

\- On pense qu'Alicia a incité un homme à tuer ces garçons, finit par avouer Rick.

\- Pourquoi ?

-D'après le psychiatre, Alicia chercherait à revivre les derniers instants passés avec son frère pour apaiser sa souffrance et sa douleur.

Castle estima qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'expliquer à ce père la démence de sa fille, qui au-delà de revivre simplement la mort de son frère, tirait aussi un plaisir jouissif du fait de manipuler un homme, de le forcer à tuer des enfants, de mentir, de se jouer des uns et des autres.

\- Ma fille est un monstre, lâcha Phil Cox, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Le cœur de Rick se serra. Le chagrin de cet homme le bouleversait. Il n'osait imaginer la souffrance qui devait le hanter jour et nuit depuis quelques jours.

\- Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ? continua Phil.

\- Vous aviez votre propre souffrance à gérer. Ne vous blâmez pas, fit Rick, pour le rassurer, tout en sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le consoler.

\- C'était une enfant. C'était notre rôle de la protéger. Et on ne l'a pas fait, elle est devenue si cruelle, froide, indifférente. Elle nous hait. Ma femme est venue hier, mais elle ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi.

Castle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter. Il ne pouvait pas nier les propos de cet homme. Même si Alicia était fragile psychologiquement à la base, et même peut-être un peu dérangée comme le pensait le psychiatre, l'entourage immédiat avait malheureusement joué aussi un rôle dans cette descente infernale.

Trouvant en Castle une oreille attentive qui ne le jugeait pas, Phil se confia petit à petit.

\- Vous savez, je l'aime. Je veux dire, encore maintenant. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Je l'aime.

\- Bien-sûr que vous l'aimez. C'est votre fille, affirma Rick.

\- Elle me hait de tout son être. Et je l'aime, pourtant. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Comment peut-on aimer encore un être qui vous maudit, qui commet les pires crimes ? Contre des enfants innocents … Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Oui, une fille, qui est une jeune femme maintenant, et …

\- Vous l'aimeriez encore si elle avait tué quelqu'un ? demanda Phil, cherchant à se rassurer.

\- Je … difficile d'imaginer … Mais, oui, j'aimerais Alexis même si c'était une criminelle. Je l'aimerais quoi qu'elle fasse, répondit Rick.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Phil.

\- Personne ne vous en voudra d'aimer Alicia de tout votre cœur, le rassura Castle. L'amour pour son enfant est viscéral, c'est insensé, irraisonné. Vous l'aimiez déjà quand elle était dans le ventre de sa mère, et vous l'aimerez encore quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? s'inquiéta Phil.

\- Elle sera probablement condamnée, et passera sa vie en prison, avoua Castle, ne pouvant cacher à ce père le triste avenir qui attendait sa fille.

\- Et si on reconnaît qu'elle a un problème psychiatrique ?

\- Elle sera internée. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste, je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre.

Les parents d'Alicia avaient demandé une nouvelle expertise psychiatrique. Ils espéraient sûrement qu'on reconnaisse sa démence et que cela lui permette d'éviter la prison.

\- Dans tous les cas, Alicia ne pourra sûrement plus jamais vivre librement.

\- Je sais …, murmura Phil, avec lucidité, et je ne le souhaite pas. Il faut que des gens la prennent en charge pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher de faire du mal.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans parler.

\- J'ai menti, lâcha soudain Phil. J'ai menti. Je ne savais même pas encore ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais j'ai menti à la police …

Rick posa sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Alicia n'était pas avec moi jeudi en fin d'après-midi, quand cet enfant, Braiden, a été enlevé. Je ne sais pas où elle était. J'ai menti …

\- Vous avez voulu protéger votre fille. N'importe quel père aimant ferait la même chose.

Le visage de Phil se couvrit de larmes. Rick tenta de le réconforter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, fit Rick en déposant devant lui la photo de l'ourson jaune.

\- C'est l'ourson de mon fils, Zach …, murmura Phil en effleurant la photo du bout des doigts, comment l'avez-vous eu ?

\- On pense qu'Alicia l'a donné à Sam Cox quand elle l'a enlevé …, répondit Rick sans prendre de pincettes. Alicia avait cet ourson à la maison ?

Phil le regarda d'un air triste.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. On voulait le laisser à Zach le jour de son enterrement, mais Alicia a insisté pour garder son ourson. Il était dans sa chambre, avec le sien. Comme si son frère n'était jamais parti.

\- Merci …, répondit simplement Rick, sachant combien il en coûtait à ce père de dire la vérité, de leur fournir les éléments accusateurs contre sa fille.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 11 h._

Esposito, Ryan, Wade et Clayton avaient les yeux rivés sur les écrans, recherchant toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance entre Hoboken et Great Piece Meadows. Le logiciel tentait d'établir la reconnaissance de la voiture via le modèle et les plaques, mais aussi le visage et la silhouette d'Alicia à bord d'un véhicule. C'était un travail de fourmis.

Shaw et Beckett étaient revenues de l'interrogatoire, déterminées à trouver cet élément que, selon Alicia, elles avaient sous les yeux. Assises à la table, elles passaient en revue, inlassablement, tous les éléments de l'enquête impliquant la jeune fille.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a loupé, lâcha Shaw, en farfouillant dans la pile de documents qui s'étalaient sur la table.

\- Peut-être qu'elle se fout de nous, encore, fit Beckett. Il n'y a peut-être rien, et elle nous fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Non, fit Shaw, je crois qu'elle veut vraiment qu'on l'attrape. Son jeu est fini, elle veut passer à autre chose. Elle sait que dans la « vraie » vie, elle est grillée.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a envie d'aller en prison ou à l'asile ? s'étonna Kate, perplexe.

\- Oui …, malheureusement, je crois, répondit Shaw, en lisant un compte-rendu d'interrogatoire.

Castle entra avec des cafés pour tout le monde, qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Voilà du café pour mes charmants coéquipiers, fit Rick, tout sourire.

\- Tu sais, mec, tu as beau être tout gentil, tu n'échapperas pas à l'Académie ! lança Esposito en riant.

\- Toi le faux-frère … ne m'adresse pas la parole ! s'exclama Rick, en prenant un faux air boudeur.

\- Castle, tu sais faire des pompes au moins ? s'inquiéta Ryan, narquois.

\- Je sais faire des pompes, je suis le roi des pompes moi ! lança Rick.

-Non, parce que sinon on peut t'entraîner un peu avant mardi …, proposa Ryan.

\- Non, je me passerai de vos services, les gars. J'ai mon coach personnel pour faire des …

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, qui le regardait, souriante, attendant la fin de la phrase. Mais il se retint de la terminer avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il tendit à Kate son café.

\- Deca ! mima-t-il avec les lèvres sans prononcer le mot à haute voix.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

Phil Cox a avoué avoir menti pour jeudi. Sa fille n'était pas avec lui, annonça Rick, reprenant son sérieux.

\- Il vous l'a dit ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui. Et cet ourson jaune avec son air démoniaque était bien en la possession d'Alicia. Elle l'a gardée après l'enterrement de son frère.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous avoue tout ça ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Je suis l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des pères …, fit Rick en souriant.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu murmures aussi à l'oreille des sergents instructeurs ! railla Esposito.

\- Espo ? T'as pas du boulot ? fit Kate, en lui lançant un regard sévère, volant au secours de son cher et tendre.

\- On a les résultats pour l'ourson ? demanda Castle, en regardant la peluche jaune enveloppée dans son petit sac plastique, posée sur la table.

\- Non, mais les analyses sont terminées, répondit Shaw. On l'a récupéré.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Castle.

\- Sur mon bureau, fit Kate.

Castle quitta la pièce précipitamment, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, les trois peluches sous le bras. Il les posa sur la table, une à une en énumérant le prénom de leur propriétaire.

\- Addison, Alicia, Jeff, et Zach.

\- Les quatre mousquetaires, murmura Kate en regardant une à une chacune des peluches.

Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur chacune d'elles. Ils les observèrent quelques secondes en silence, et puis tout à coup une idée commença à germer dans sa tête, inspirée des paroles que Rick avait tenues un peu plus tôt dans la salle de repos.

\- Je le caresse tous les jours, chuchota-t-elle pour que seul Rick l'entende, mes mains auraient dû deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose là-dedans.

Il la regarda interloqué, puis ses yeux coururent du visage de Kate aux oursons. Son esprit se connecta au sien. Il avait compris.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose dedans ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être … Il faut vérifier, et les ouvrir.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de tuer un ours de mes propres mains, sourit Rick.

 **Chapitre 45**

 _Cellule de crise, 12ème District, 11h30._

Muni d'un cutter, Castle pratiquait avec plaisir une opération sur les oursons. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative.

Il plongea la main dans le premier ourson, celui trouvé avec le corps de Braiden. Il en sortit une mousse blanche, servant de garniture, et fourrée tout au fond, une carte SIM qu'il exhiba avec fierté.

\- Bingo ! lança Kate avec enthousiasme.

\- Bien joué, lieutenant Beckett, sourit Rick en tendant la petite carte à Wade qui l'inséra aussitôt dans le lecteur de cartes.

\- Pourquoi on n'a pas trouvé ça avant ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- Je suppose qu'au labo, ils n'ont pas passé les oursons aux rayons-X ! répondit Shaw.

\- Elle a dû découdre et recoudre, là sûrement, fit Rick en montrant une fine couture sous l'ourson, pour pouvoir y insérer la carte.

Le contenu de la carte SIM s'afficha sur le grand écran. Il n'y avait qu'un fichier, intitulé « Braiden-4 sept. ». Shaw l'ouvrit d'une pression du doigt, puis lança la vidéo de trente secondes qu'il contenait. Ils regardèrent figés, avec effarement, les images de Braiden, vivant, assis dans la cabane de Great Piece Meadows. Ils virent Alicia venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le matelas, et le forcer à saluer de la main un public imaginaire, en lui disant « Fais coucou ». La vidéo s'arrêtait sur le sourire narquois d'Alicia.

Ils étaient sans voix, sans réaction. Voir ce petit garçon en vie après avoir vu son corps inerte et froid sur une table d'autopsie était atroce. Kate sentit des frissons la parcourir, et l'émotion l'envahir. Les regards des uns et des autres se croisaient, mais aucun ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- On a la preuve qu'il nous manquait, finit par dire Shaw, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

\- Ouvre les autres, Castle, fit Esposito.

\- Oui, répondit Rick, en s'attaquant à l'ourson de Jason.

Comme pour le premier, il en sortit une carte SIM. Wade répéta la procédure, sous les yeux impatients de l'ensemble de l'équipe. La carte contenait elle-aussi un seul fichier, une vidéo. Cette fois, c'est Alicia qui tenait le téléphone. La première image était Jason debout à côté de la portière de la voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, et une lumière ensoleillée. Jason souriait, et on entendait Alicia lui dire : « Tu viens ? Ta maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher car elle avait des courses à faire. ». Jason acquiesçait, et elle lui tendait la main pour le faire monter dans la voiture. La vidéo s'arrêtait là. C'était le moment de son enlèvement au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle.

Kate s'assit, tentant de dissimuler son malaise. Les images du visage de Jason, mort, de sa blessure à la tête, de son petit corps si froid et si seul envahirent son esprit. Comme elle, tous semblaient accuser le coup. Alicia avait gagné.

\- Quelle horreur …, murmura Ryan, sidéré par ces images, elle avait tout anticipé.

\- Elle ne nous « donne » pas ces vidéos pour qu'on l'arrête, ajouta Wade. Elle nous les donne pour nous atteindre, et nous montrer qu'elle a gagné.

\- Oui … C'est une façon de nous faire comprendre qu'on a échoué. On aurait pu empêcher la mort de Jason, si on avait trouvé la carte SIM dans l'ourson de Braiden. Et empêcher les enlèvements de Tyler et Sam …, constata Kate, tristement.

\- Elle veut nous faire culpabiliser, fit Esposito.

\- Et ça fonctionne …, répondit Kate, Jason est mort parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver la signification de ces foutus oursons plus tôt.

\- Jason est mort parce qu'il est tombé sur un couple de psychopathes, Lieutenant Beckett, lança Shaw. Il n'est pas mort à cause de nos erreurs. On a fait, tous ensemble, le meilleur des boulots possible.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Jour et nuit, on s'est acharnés sur cette enquête. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous se reproche quoique ce soit, lança Shaw en regardant un à un chacun de leurs visages défaits, ou bien alors oui, elle aura vraiment gagné. Ne lui faites pas ce plaisir.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, chacun se perdant dans les mots de Shaw, tout en regardant Castle s'attaquer au dernier ourson, celui que Sam chérissait tant. Rick remarqua tout de suite qu'il pesait plus lourd que les autres. Il en sortit un téléphone jetable, l'alluma et jeta un œil au contenu.

\- Il y a un échange de messages entre Alicia et Douglas, fit Rick en tendant le téléphone à Shaw.

Elle prit le temps de lire la conversation jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est l'organisation de l'enlèvement de Sam, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Tout y est. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait. On va pouvoir la déférer en justice, et elle sera condamnée.

\- A moins qu'elle soit considérée comme folle …, fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Oui, les parents comptent là-dessus, ajouta Castle.

\- On verra. En attendant, on a fait notre boulot. Je vais m'occuper de la procédure, et voir le père. Elle sera incarcérée dès ce soir, lança Shaw en quittant la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six, dans une ambiance étrange. Satisfaits d'avoir réussi à faire tomber Alicia, et en même temps bouleversés par les images qu'ils venaient de voir, ils avaient surtout la désagréable sensation d'avoir été manipulés d'un bout à l'autre. Alicia avait mené le jeu, jusqu'à ce dénouement final, qui n'avait pu avoir lieu que parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Personne n'osait interrompre le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança Gates d'un air stupéfait, en entrant dans la pièce.

\- On a résolu l'enquête, Capitaine, répondit Ryan.

\- Je sais. Un peu de baume au cœur, alors !

\- Oui, mais …

\- Vous avez sauvé Tyler, vous avez sauvé Sam, et vous avez rendu justice à Jason et Braiden. Vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle de tous ces parents et ces familles. Et la mienne …, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant avec un sourire satisfait.

Ils la dévisageaient, buvant ses paroles. Autant elle pouvait se montrer autoritaire, autant elle savait utiliser les mots qu'il fallait pour les toucher et remotiver ses troupes.

\- Oui, on a réussi, finit par lâcher Esposito avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait fêter ça, suggéra Castle.

\- Vous devriez oui, répondit Gates pour une fois d'accord avec lui, et souriez-donc, c'est un ordre !

Ils sourirent, non pas parce qu'elle l'avait ordonné, mais parce que l'attention qu'elle leur portait était admirable.

* * *

 _Cellule de crise, 15 h._

Rick, appuyé contre le mur, un peu à l'écart, regardait la douce agitation qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils avaient déjeuné tous ensemble, plaisantant et riant, chassant de leurs esprits la cruauté du dénouement de l'enquête. Lanie les avait rejoints, profitant elle aussi de la joyeuse atmosphère qui régnait au commissariat. Même le Capitaine venait d'arriver, se mêlant à ses hommes, pour les féliciter un par un.

Rick, malgré la sanction disciplinaire qu'elle lui avait infligée et qu'il trouvait un brin exagérée, était admiratif. Victoria Gates aimait son équipe. Il la regardait prendre le temps de glisser deux ou trois mots à chacun, esquissant des sourires. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si reconnaissante. Il réalisa qu'elle-aussi avait été bouleversée et touchée par cette affaire, même si elle avait été moins mêlée aux différents rebondissements que le reste de l'équipe. C'était elle qui, la plupart du temps, avait eu à affronter la douleur poignante des familles, à trouver des mots réconfortants face aux larmes et au chagrin. La tâche la plus ingrate. Elle exprimait à ce moment-là son soulagement.

Les gars s'amusaient à lancer des piques à Wade et Clayton, et ils riaient tous les quatre comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Debout devant l'écran, Kate était en pleine discussion complice avec Lanie et Jordan Shaw. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elles pouvaient se raconter. D'ici, il entendait surtout leurs rires. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de sa femme, ce sourire radieux, les petites mimiques de son visage lorsqu'elle plaisantait ou riait, son ventre qu'il s'imagina s'arrondir d'ici quelques mois. Il était en train de savourer son bonheur, quand Victoria Gates vint se poster près de lui.

\- Que faites-vous là tout seul, Monsieur Castle ? demanda-t-elle.

Rick s'étonna de cette question et de cet intérêt soudain que lui portait le Capitaine. D'habitude, mis à part pour le réprimander, ou râler après lui, elle était plutôt distante et méfiante.

\- Je contemple cette joyeuse agitation, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Il y a une question que je ne vous ai jamais posée, Monsieur Castle. Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

\- Pour elle, en partie, répondit-il instantanément en regardant Kate, pour eux-aussi, pour l'équipe qu'on forme tous les quatre.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas flic, Castle.

\- Je sais. Je ne prétends pas l'être, même si parfois je m'emporte un peu, sourit-il. Et je ne voudrais pas l'être … trop de paperasse …

Victoria Gates esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais pris vraiment la peine de discuter avec Richard Castle, tant il était exaspérant. Toujours à plaisanter, à formuler des théories farfelues, à s'amuser d'un rien, à glisser des piques. En tant que Capitaine, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il l'énervât. En tant que femme, elle se devait de reconnaître que Castle était un homme bien qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

\- Vous auriez fait un bon flic …, continua-t-elle, enfin si l'école de police avait réussi à venir à bout de votre indiscipline …

Il sourit.

\- Merci, répondit-il sincèrement. Vous savez, je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser comme vous le pensez si souvent.

\- Mais vous vous amusez malgré tout …

\- C'est vrai que parfois ça pimente ma vie. J'aime l'adrénaline que ça procure. Mais en venant ici au poste avec Beckett, en travaillant avec vous sur ces enquêtes, j'ai l'impression d'être utile, vraiment utile. Je ne suis pas là juste à divertir mes lecteurs, je me prends à croire que je suis utile pour ces victimes et ces familles endeuillées.

\- Oui, vous l'êtes, reconnut Gates.

\- Et avec Beckett, c'est …

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous formez une sacrée équipe …, atypique, mais redoutable d'efficacité. Vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvés la vie plusieurs fois. Vous la suivez pour la protéger ?

\- Oui, aussi. Surtout maintenant …

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Surtout maintenant …. qu'on est mariés, ajouta Rick, se dépêchant de rattraper les propos qu'il avait laissé échapper.

\- Monsieur Castle, concernant le stage à l'Académie de Police, ne vous levez pas trop tôt mardi. C'était une plaisanterie, avoua-t-elle, avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Votre mère voulait vous faire mariner un peu, alors on s'est mis d'accord sur cette petite mise en scène, qui, je dois dire, a été très plaisante à jouer.

\- Vous savez que vous devriez vous lancer dans le théâtre ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'ai tenu plusieurs fois le haut de l'affiche au lycée, sourit Gates.

\- Dommage, je m'étais préparé psychologiquement à aller à l'Académie, lâcha-t-il, l'air faussement désappointé.

\- Vous n'auriez pas survécu à la matinée ! Mais, étant donné que nos archives sont très en désordre, vous irez, dès lundi, ranger quelques dossiers. Tant que vous serez occupé avec la paperasserie, vous n'embêterez personne.

Rick détestait la paperasserie qu'il trouvait d'un ennui mortel. Mais il aurait accepté toute la paperasserie du monde pour échapper à ce stage d'entraînement à l'Académie de Police.

Ils regardèrent Esposito se lever, son verre à la main.

\- On voudrait porter un toast ! lança-t-il joyeusement, s'attirant les regards et l'attention de toute l'assistance.

\- A Wade et Clayton d'abord, qu'on a réussi à supporter plus d'une semaine.

\- Et pourtant c'était mal parti, hein les gars ! lança Ryan en riant.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent d'un sourire se remémorant les débuts difficiles de l'enquête.

\- A Jordan Shaw, l'agent fédéral la plus cool ! s'exclama Esposito.

Elle sourit, en les remerciant d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Au Dr Parish, pour la minutie de ses autopsies … ! continua Ryan en levant son verre.

\- Et … son sourire ravageur, ajouta Esposito en lançant un clin d'œil à sa belle.

Lanie lui envoya un baiser fictif, sous les sourires de l'assistance.

\- Au Lieutenant Beckett, notre gentil tyran ! lança Ryan en regardant Kate, radieuse.

\- A Castle … notre Hercule Poirot préféré ! continua Esposito.

\- Et à son caillou ! ajouta Ryan, en riant.

\- Et au Capitaine Gates qui nous dirige d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours ! lança Castle.

Victoria Gates sembla satisfaite de l'expression utilisée par Castle, et leva son verre à son tour. Mais discrètement, Ryan appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande de l'écran, et une photo de Victoria Gates apparut. Au-dessus de sa bouche souriante, une moustache en croc avait été ajoutée. Tout se tournèrent vers la photo qui venait d'apparaître, et se retenant de rire, ils se figèrent redoutant la réaction du Capitaine.

\- Mais … c'est … moi ! lança Gates, éberluée, avant de s'écrier furieusement : Castle !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! fit-il en lançant aux gars un regard furieux.

Il était sûr qu'ils étaient à l'origine de ce mauvais coup. Et leurs sourires en coin, leurs yeux malicieux, confirmèrent ses pensées.

\- Qui d'autre, Monsieur Castle ? demanda-t-elle, l'air furibond, en s'approchant de l'écran pour mieux étudier la photo.

Elle resta quelques secondes à scruter l'écran, tandis que dans son dos, tout le monde se retenait de pouffer de rire. Rick fusillait les gars du regard. Il venait de réussir à amadouer un peu le Capitaine, et elle allait être de nouveau furieuse contre lui, pour une fois innocent.

Elle se retourna enfin, contre toute-attente, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur Castle, j'aime l'art. Et Salvador Dali.

\- Oui, je le savais, mentit Castle, avec un grand sourire, soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir de nouveau les foudres d'Iron Gates.

Il jeta un regard hautain et satisfait aux gars qui maugréaient de ce retournement de situation. Ils avaient cru pouvoir prendre leur vengeance sur Castle, mais la réaction de Gates avait été à l'encontre de toutes leurs espérances.

 _12ème District, 16 h._

Wade et Clayton avaient fait leurs au-revoir à l'équipe du 12ème District, et emporté avec eux le matériel du FBI, sous les regards déçus des gars et de Castle, qui ne lassaient pas d'espérer un jour avoir le plaisir d'avoir leur écran magique.

A son tour, Shaw salua et remercia tout le monde, puis Kate l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Kate, sourit Shaw, et votre équipe est toujours aussi admirable.

\- Oui, je suis chanceuse. Mais la vôtre n'est pas non plus. Les gars s'entendent rarement avec les fédéraux … enfin, jamais même, répondit Kate, avec un large sourire. Vous êtes la seule qui fait l'unanimité chez nous.

\- J'en suis flattée.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez.

\- Le moins souvent serait le mieux, fit remarquer Jordan.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un psychopathe à pourchasser pour venir nous voir, fit Kate gentiment faisant comprendre à Shaw qu'elle la considérait comme une amie.

Jordan sourit.

\- Je viendrai alors, avec Lilly. Elle sera contente de visiter New-York.

\- On vous accueillera avec plaisir. Rick sera ravi.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Kate, fit Jordan gentiment, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Vous-aussi, à bientôt Jordan.

\- Et … je suis heureuse pour vous …, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kate la regarda, surprise, et sourit.

\- Prévenez-moi quand bébé pointera le bout de son nez …, reprit Jordan en entrant dans l'ascenseur, ça me fera plaisir.

\- Bien-sûr.

Elles se sourirent avec affection et sympathie. Kate regarda l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle, et resta quelques secondes perdue dans ses pensées. Celui lui faisait un petit quelque chose de voir Shaw partir après cette semaine passée avec elle. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Le bip de son téléphone la tira de sa rêverie. C'était un message de Rick. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il lui envoyait un message alors qu'il était à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle avec les gars et Lanie. « Rejoins moi dans le couloir du fond – Mission secrète ».

Elle sourit, se demandant encore quelle lubie il prenait à son mari. Elle passa devant la cellule de crise, où les gars étaient occupés à faire de la paperasse, puis devant le bureau de Gates, au téléphone. Elle croisa un officier qu'elle salua, puis s'avança dans le couloir du fond. Rick n'était pas là. Nouveau bip sur son téléphone. « Entrez Lieutenant de mon cœur ». Elle poussa la seule porte qui se trouvait là, celle du débarras.

Aussitôt, la main de Rick l'attrapa par le bras, pour l'attirer à lui. Il referma la porte, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

\- Mission réussie ! lança-t-il en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu joues à cache-cache ? s'étonna Kate, rigolant de l'entendre rire.

Dans l'obscurité, elle ne le voyait pas, distinguant à peine les contours de son visage. Elle le sentait tout excité, comme quand il s'apprêtait à faire l'une de ses bêtises.

\- Et bien je t'attends …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Tu m'attends ? Dans le placard ? Dans le noir ?

\- Oui, il faudrait dire à Gates de changer l'ampoule d'ailleurs … Je sais bien que vous avez un budget restreint dans la police, mais quand même …

\- Rick, l'interrompit-elle doucement, dis-moi où tu veux en venir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer, j'ai plein de paperasse à faire. Les gars m'attendent.

Sans répondre, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua contre la porte. Elle sentit sa bouche venir s'emparer furieusement de ses lèvres, sa main se poser sur son cou, glissant dans sa nuque, fouillant dans ses cheveux. Avec ferveur, elle répondit à la passion de son baiser, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer au plus près d'elle. En quelques secondes, elle se laissa emporter par ce baiser chaud, humide, passionné.

\- Voilà où je veux en venir …, chuchota-t-il.

\- Rick … murmura-t-elle tentant de résister aux assauts de ses lèvres gourmandes, alors que de nouveau il se jetait sur sa bouche.

Elle était incapable de se raisonner, chavirant totalement au contact de sa bouche, de ses mains avides qui glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, effleurèrent sa peau, remontèrent jusque ses seins dont il caressa la courbe à travers son soutien-gorge.

Le léger gémissement que laissa échapper sa muse contre ses lèvres attisa encore le désir furieux qui inondait son corps. Mais doucement, il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, et retira ses lèvres des siennes. Il vint caresser doucement sa joue, en la regardant, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Leurs yeux commençaient tout juste à s'habituer à la pénombre.

\- Rick …, fit-elle tendrement, pas ici …

\- J'ai gagné le pari il me semble …, tu dois m'être soumise …, murmura-t-il en embrassant furtivement sa bouche qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

\- Oui …, mais … ici … dans ce placard à balais ? demanda-t-elle en se délectant de la caresse de la main de Rick qui remontait sur son sein.

\- Peu importe l'endroit, seule compte l'ivresse, sourit-il, jouant du bout de son doigt sur le bout de son sein.

Il la sentit frissonner d'envie. Sous ses doigts, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux noirs de désir, pour savoir qu'elle avait terriblement envie de lui, elle-aussi. Mais il pouvait sentir son appréhension, et le combat que devaient se livrer sa raison et son cœur, comme à son habitude.

\- Mais si vraiment ça te gêne, au commissariat, on peut attendre … ce soir …, murmura-t-il avec un air coquin, et rejoindre les gars … tout de suite.

Tendrement, il couvrit sa bouche de petits baisers piquants et savoureux.

\- Ils vont se demander où on est passés …, chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Justement c'est le but … c'est excitant, fit-il tendrement en venant poser ses lèvres dans son cou, s'enivrant de parfum de sa peau, en goûtant le velouté du bout de la langue.

Elle inclina la tête pour mieux savourer sa bouche sur elle, et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Et s'ils viennent traîner par-là dans le couloir ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ils n'auront jamais l'idée de nous chercher dans ce débarras …, enfin si tu ne cries pas trop fort, s'amusa Rick en mordillant son cou.

\- Dix minutes, chuchota-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son homme.

\- Te faire l'amour en dix minutes ? C'est cruel …, murmura-t-il, il me faut au moins vingt minutes pour goûter à chaque parcelle de ton corps délicieux.

Elle ne répondit rien, fit glisser doucement sa chemise en arrière sur ses épaules, et plongea avec délice les mains sur son torse. Elle sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts.

D'un geste habile, il retira son tee-shirt, passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, avant de venir plaquer son torse contre sa poitrine, son bassin contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques secondes, savourant simplement le plaisir de ce peau à peau qui était, pour l'un comme l'autre, l'un des moments les plus intenses. Celui où leur désir naissant s'enflammait.

Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres, y glissa sa langue, qu'elle accueillit amoureusement. Ses mains se saisirent de ses seins, ronds et fermes. Elle gémit, l'embrassant de plus belle. Il descendit doucement les mains vers sa taille, pour déboutonner son jean, et le faire glisser sur ses hanches, puis jusque ses pieds. Sa main empoigna sa cuisse nue, pour la soulever, et venir appuyer son bassin plus encore contre elle. Elle arracha sa bouche à la sienne, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Front contre front, ils se regardaient sans vraiment se voir.

\- Mon Dieu …, dire que je suis nue au commissariat …

\- Pas tout à fait encore, Lieutenant Beckett, fit-il, en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, et ses cuisses pour enlever la dernière parcelle de tissu qui la recouvrait encore.

Sa main passa dans son dos, descendit pour caresser le galbe de ses fesses, tandis qu'elle s'attaquait au bouton de son jean, ouvrant sa braguette, caressant de sa main aventureuse le sexe de son homme, figé de désir. Il facilita sa caresse en se débarrassant de son jean et son boxer.

A son tour, il posa doucement les doigts entre ses cuisses, et la caressa tendrement. Ses gémissements achevèrent de le rendre fou de désir. Il se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche, sans cesser de la caresser, intimement, profondément.

Emportés dans l'élan de leur passion, ils en avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient. Le souffle court, leurs bouches et leurs mains se dévoraient, debout, contre la porte. Mais tout à coup, le bruit de voix dans le couloir, attira leur attention, et ils se figèrent. Nus, enlacés, leurs bouches s'effleurant, ils tendirent l'oreille, et sourirent en reconnaissant les voix d'Esposito et Ryan qui étaient en train de se demander où ils étaient passés.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous ces deux-là …, grogna tout doucement Rick.

Les voix des gars étaient maintenant clairement audibles. Ils étaient juste derrière la porte qui n'était plus que la seule barrière entre eux et la scène torride qui se jouait de l'autre côté. Rick sentit sa muse se crisper sous ses mains, et son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade.

\- Chut …, fit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Encore quelques secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, aux aguets. Et puis, ils entendirent les pas des gars s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Kate éclata de rire, soulagée. Rick rit à son tour, puis d'une main sur sa hanche, il la fit se retourner contre la porte, plaquant son torse contre son dos. Ses mains embrassèrent tout son corps, s'attardèrent sur ses seins, descendirent de nouveau se perdre dans la chaleur humide de son sexe. Elle gémissait, de plus en plus intensément, ne se souciant plus d'où elle était. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, sa bouche contre son cou, sa langue goûtant sa peau sucrée et terriblement tendre.

Ses gémissements de plaisir le rendaient dingue, comme son excitation sur ses doigts. Il s'empara vigoureusement de ses hanches, attira son bassin contre son sexe, et se glissa en elle. Elle se cambra tout en gémissant. Les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches, il prit plaisir à varier l'intensité de ses va-et-vient, à les caler sur le rythme des gémissements de sa muse. Quelques minutes encore, et ils jouirent presque en silence, dans un tourbillon de souffles, de murmures et de soubresauts incontrôlés.

Essoufflés, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Rick vint poser sa main sur son ventre, tout en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

\- Alors, tu vois, faire l'amour au commissariat ça vaut le coup …

Elle se retourna, et vint se blottir contre lui.

\- J'avoue que c'est terriblement excitant … mais complètement flippant.

\- La prochaine fois, on testera l'ascenseur ! lança Rick avec enthousiasme.

\- L'ascenseur ? Non, mais ça va pas ! Dans tes rêves, ça c'est sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un faux air indigné.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais ! rigola Rick. Une panne d'ascenseur est si vite arrivée, et comme tu ne peux pas me résister !

\- Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège cette fois-ci.

Ils rirent, tout en se rhabillant, puis se faufilèrent discrètement hors du débarras.

\- Tu crois que ça se voit qu'on vient de faire l'amour ? demanda soudain Kate, inquiète.

\- Euh … toi, oui ça se voit sur ton visage, sourit-il. Enfin moi, je le vois. Regarde- moi cet air comblé et ses yeux pétillants.

\- Mon Dieu ! Lanie va s'en apercevoir, elle a un véritable radar pour ça !

Rick éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, le Lieutenant Beckett a le droit de s'envoyer en l'air !

\- Oui, mais pas au boulot, grogna-t-elle. Et toi, ne prends pas ton sourire radieux, repu de plaisir.

\- Lequel ? sourit-il.

\- Celui-là ! lança-t-elle, en le regardant d'un air exaspéré.

\- Désolé, mais je ne contrôle pas mon bonheur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'y verront que du feu.

\- Bon, viens …, lança-t-elle en souriant.

Ils rejoignirent l'air de rien la cellule de crise.

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? demanda aussitôt Esposito, levant le nez des documents qu'il était occupé à remplir.

\- On disait au-revoir à Shaw, mentit Rick en s'asseyant.

\- Pendant vingt minutes ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- Ça pose un problème ? sourit Rick.

\- Non …, répondit Esposito avec un sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Lanie, qui s'était bien gardée de toute remarque, observait Kate avec attention, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

\- Viens par-là, toi, fit-elle en l'entraînant brusquement dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lanie ?

\- Katherine Beckett ! lança Lanie sur un drôle de ton et avec un large sourire. Au commissariat ! Je n'ose y croire !

\- Quoi ? fit Kate, feignant de ne pas comprendre, sans parvenir à maîtriser son sourire.

\- Oh, chérie ! Tu deviens bien dévergondée, dis-moi !

\- Lanie …, soupira Kate avec un sourire, sentant le rouge lui monter au cou.

Lanie continuait de la dévisager. Ce sourire. Cet air épanoui. Ses joues rosies.

\- Il y a un truc de différent …, reprit Lanie.

\- Différent ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui, à part le fait que tu fasses des folies de ton corps en plein commissariat, je veux dire ….

\- Non, rien de différent, Lanie, répondit Kate, souriante.

\- Hmmm …. Demain, soirée entre filles ? Ok ? Tu me raconteras tout !

\- Euh …, je n'ai rien à raconter …, mais c'est d'accord.

\- Ok. Je file, j'ai du boulot encore. Une homme a eu la bonne idée de noyer sa femme dans la baignoire …., ironisa-t-elle.

Lanie passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Javi, à tout à l'heure …, susurra-t-elle.

\- Oui, à ce soir, bébé ! lui lança-t-il en souriant.


	30. Chapter 30

_Voilà le chapitre final :) Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. La suite est Cluedo, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas lu._

 **Chapitre 46**

 _Loft, 19 h._

Kate prenait sa douche, soulagée d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette enquête. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir prendre le temps de respirer pour la première fois depuis leur retour de lune de miel. La semaine avait été intense, entre l'horreur de l'affaire, l'angoisse, et l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle était épuisée. L'image d'Alicia restait gravée dans sa tête. Elle l'avait regardée partir, menottée, encadrée par deux policiers qui l'emmenaient vers la prison de Rikers Island. Son air serein, presque radieux, lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Et le seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé en passant devant elle, avec son sourire en coin, résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête : « Merci ». Elle essayait de comprendre la signification de ce mot si banal. Alicia l'avait-elle remercié pour l'avoir arrêtée ? Pour l'empêcher de continuer à commettre des crimes ? Pour le fait d'avoir été, bien malgré elle, sa partenaire de jeu ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle lui permettait de commencer un nouveau jeu ailleurs ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Demain, ils auraient le résultat de la dernière expertise psychiatrique qui scellerait le destin d'Alicia.

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha, et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle traversa la chambre, et ouvrit la penderie pour choisir sa robe. Ce soir, ils sortaient. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu aider Martha à organiser cette petite surprise pour Rick.

Dans son bureau, Rick assis dans son fauteuil, se demandait ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Qu'avait manigancé sa mère avec la complicité de Kate ? Ces deux-là réunies étaient redoutables de mystère. Son esprit divagua vers le bébé. Il était si heureux qu'il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour ne pas afficher son bonheur aux yeux de tous. Il avait promis à Kate de ne rien dire pour l'instant, mais il avait déjà failli lâcher le morceau par inadvertance en parlant à Gates. Les gars étaient constamment sur leur dos. Et il y avait fort à parier que Lanie ne mettrait pas longtemps à deviner que quelque chose se tramait. Il mourrait déjà d'envie de l'annoncer à Martha, Jim et Alexis. Ils ne pourraient pas taire bien longtemps cette heureuse nouvelle.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Kate en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui …, répondit-il en contemplant sa muse resplendissante, dans sa jolie robe noire.

Son regard se posa sur chacune des parties de son corps, la finesse de ses jambes, son joli décolleté, les boucles de ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules dénudées, son sourire envoûtant.

Elle sourit en voyant les yeux amoureux qu'il portait sur elle.

\- Tu es magnifique …, fit-il avec tendresse, en se levant pour l'enlacer par la taille.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle souriante en réajustant son col de chemise, avant de lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si belle ? demanda-t-il en la regardant tendrement.

\- Je suis amoureuse comme au premier jour, répondit-elle doucement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je me disais bien aussi, sourit-il, en caressant doucement son dos. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Un mystérieux écrivain, chuchota-t-elle en enlaçant son cou.

\- Il est beau au moins ?

\- Très … et sexy, intelligent, drôle … Bon je m'arrête là, sinon il va prendre la grosse tête ! rigola Kate.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et resta quelques secondes à la regarder, la tenant contre lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kate, tout sourire.

\- Rien. J'ai la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. Et elle porte notre bébé, répondit-il, pleinement heureux.

\- Oui … Il faut que j'en profite, bientôt je ne rentrerai plus dans cette robe ! s'exclama Kate.

\- Pour la bonne cause ! lança Rick avec enthousiasme.

\- Je crois que Lanie se doute d''un truc, fit Kate en faisant la moue.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui, tu sais comment elle est. Elle a trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en moi.

\- Elle se prend pour Shaw ou quoi ! lança Rick. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'annoncer …

\- Tu crois ? fit Kate, hésitante.

\- Eh bien, tu sais, les gars je ne leur donne pas une semaine pour le découvrir. Ils fourrent leur nez partout ces deux-là. Ils vont vite se rendre compte que tu ne bois plus ni café ni alcool. Et puis toi tu ne sais pas mentir … Lanie va t'avoir à tous les coups.

\- Comment ça ne je sais pas mentir ?! lança Kate en riant. Je peux mentir si je veux !

\- Pas à moi, en tout cas ! rigola-t-il. Tu n'es pas pressée de le dire à ton père ?

\- Si, il va être fou de joie.

\- Et ma mère aussi mais … mince, elle va peut-être vouloir rester au loft du coup … On attend qu'elle parte pour lui dire ? fit Rick en riant.

\- Tu es méchant ! s'exclama Kate avec humour.

\- Je plaisante.

\- Et Alexis ? Tu crois qu'elle va être contente ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Bien-sûr qu'elle va être contente. Elle va être grande sœur.

\- Alors il va falloir l'annoncer à tout le monde, sourit Kate, mais pour l'instant, viens, on va être en retard.

\- Dis-moi où on va ! lança-t-il, impatient.

\- Non ! Allez ! Le taxi doit déjà nous attendre ! lança-t-elle en l'entraînant par la main.

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans le taxi._

Rick s'impatientait, se demandant où ce taxi les conduisait. Assis près de Kate, il était resté calme quelques minutes, mais maintenant, comme un gamin, il la harcelait de questions, toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

\- Est-ce qu'on va prendre un hélicoptère ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Kate en riant.

\- Est-ce qu'il est question d'un labyrinthe secret ?

\- Non ! Arrête tes délires, Castle !

\- Mais aide-moi à trouver, s'il te plaît, ma chérie … murmura-t-il, avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Bon, tu as gagné ! fit-elle en riant. Martha m'a autorisée à te donner un indice avant d'arriver. Ecoute bien.

\- Ok.

\- « C'est merveilleux la vie … Et ce qu'il y a de merveilleux, c'est qu'elle ne dure pas toujours ».

Rick n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Cette phrase il la connaissait par cœur. C'était tiré de sa pièce de théâtre préférée, celle qui avait inspiré une partie de sa vie.

 _\- Harold et Maude_ …, ma mère va jouer dans _Harold et Maude_ ? demanda-t-il perplexe en regardant sa muse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Waouh …, sourit-il doucement, visiblement ravi et même un peu ému, c'est … Elle t'a raconté ?

\- Juste que c'est ta pièce préférée, l'une de tes références. Dis-moi tout, demanda-t-elle, en posant tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Elle m'a offert le livre pour mes treize ans. Je l'ai lu une bonne centaine de fois depuis. Tu m'as souvent demandé ce qui m'avait conduit à m'intéresser à la mort pour mes romans, pourquoi j'étais fasciné par ce côté sombre de la nature humaine. Je dirais que c'est en partie à cause de ce bouquin. Le héros, Harold, est un jeune homme obsédé par la mort qui joue à mettre en scène de faux suicides, plus ou moins farfelus. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à imaginer des meurtres.

\- Je suis ravie de comprendre enfin le mystère du maître du macabre qu'est mon mari, sourit Kate.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère va jouer Maude, fit-il, songeur. Elle rêve de ce rôle depuis toujours. Elle est faite pour incarner Maude. Elle est Maude.

\- Elle est toute excitée de te faire la surprise. Elle savait que tu serais surpris et si content.

\- Oui, cette pièce c'est un hymne à ma mère …, continua-t-il, songeur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes autant ?

\- Oui, parce que, adolescent, c'est grâce à ce livre que j'ai compris que ma mère, pas toujours assez présente à mon goût et un peu hors-norme, était un don du ciel : fantasque, anticonformiste, croquant la vie à pleines dents. C'est le personnage de Maude, et c'est elle-aussi. Et puis, beaucoup de ce que je suis aujourd'hui vient de la lecture de cette pièce.

\- Ton côté grand gamin par exemple ? demanda Kate en souriant.

\- Oui, tout à fait. C'est en lisant ce livre que j'ai compris qu'on n'a qu'une vie, qu'il faut en profiter sans se soucier du regard des autres, et qu'on a le droit de faire l'idiot de temps en temps.

-Tu en as fait ta philosophie …

Elle le sentait ému, touché, à la fois par cette pièce qu'il aimait tant, par le fait que sa mère ait décroché le rôle dont elle rêvait, et par la surprise qu'elle avait voulu lui faire.

\- Et Cameron ? Il joue Harold bien-sûr …, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Oui ! lança Kate en rigolant.

\- Je suis trop bête ! fit Rick en riant à son tour. Elle a dû bien se marrer en me laissant croire que c'était son amant.

\- C'est parce que tu l'as fait suivre, qu'elle a décidé de se jouer de toi, sourit Kate, et puis il faut dire qu'avec toi, ça marche à tous les coups ! Elle répète depuis des semaines, jour et nuit. Elle a été appelée pour remplacer l'actrice qui devait jouer Maude au dernier moment peu de temps avant qu'on parte pour l'Australie. Elle joue au Barrymore Theatre sur Broadway.

\- Broadway …. Elle va avoir du mal à garder les pieds sur terre après ça ! lança-t-il en riant.

* * *

 _Barrymore Theatre, Broadway, 22 h30._

Ils s'étaient faufilés dans les couloirs menant aux coulisses pour aller féliciter Martha. La pièce venait de se terminer. Rick et Kate avaient goûté avec plaisir à chaque instant de cette soirée.

Le taxi les avait déposés devant le porche à arcades du théâtre, au-dessus duquel s'affichait en lettres dorées le nom de la pièce et de ses acteurs. Martha Rodgers. Cameron Hawkins. Ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule des initiés qui venaient découvrir la première de cette adaptation d' _Harold et Maude_. Puis, enfoncés dans leur siège, au balcon, ils s'étaient immergés complètement dans l'univers de cette pièce. Martha était majestueuse. Ils passèrent par toutes les émotions, du rire aux larmes, le cœur serré par moments, le sourire aux lèvres à d'autres, captivés par le jeu de Martha et Cameron. Kate comprit pourquoi cette pièce avait tant marqué Rick, et influencé sa vie. L'héroïne ressemblait tellement à Martha. Elle était heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui, et d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qui avait façonné l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait beau le connaître par cœur, c'était comme s'il y avait toujours un mystère à découvrir.

Quand le rideau tomba, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes du public, qui se leva pour rappeler par trois fois les acteurs sur scène, Rick ressentit une immense fierté. Sa mère, sur la scène à laquelle elle dédiait une bonne partie de sa vie, saluant son public, radieuse après avoir interprété le plus beau rôle qu'elle ait eu à jouer. Le sien, finalement.

Rick frappa à la porte de la loge de sa mère, qui les accueillit débordant de joie.

\- Katherine ! Richard ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Mère ! Quelle surprise ! Toi ici ! lança Rick en riant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pour l'enlacer et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tendrement, tu étais grandiose.

\- De rien, chéri, sourit-elle, alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte.

\- Vous étiez magnifique, Martha, fit Kate en s'approchant d'elle à son tour.

Martha l'étreignit doucement.

\- Merci, Katherine. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas réussi à faire la surprise à ce grand dadet, trop curieux.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous aider.

\- Et un plaisir de vous moquer de moi toutes les deux ! ajouta Rick.

\- Oui, aussi ! rit Martha, aussitôt imitée par Kate.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Mère, fit Rick, attendri. Tu étais magistrale, et tu sais comme j'aime cette pièce …

\- Oui, je sais, chéri, sourit Martha. Je crois qu'un miracle s'est produit pour que j'obtienne ce rôle. Comme quoi tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? N'est-ce pas Kate ? ironisa gentiment Rick. A croire que la patience est notre qualité première dans la famille.

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur, avant de s'asseoir dans le petit canapé de la loge.

\- Dommage que Cameron ne soit pas vraiment ton amant … Je l'aimais bien finalement ! lança Rick, en rigolant.

\- Tu parles … Tu faisais des cauchemars rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse sortir avec ta mère ! lança Kate.

\- Habitue toi à cette idée, Richard, car je suis comme Maude, j'aime bien les petits jeunes hommes moi-aussi !

Il prit un air horrifié, qui fit rire Kate et Martha si joyeusement qu'il rit à son tour.

\- Quelle journée ! fit Rick, songeur.

\- Vous avez résolu complètement l'affaire ? demanda Martha, pensant qu'il faisait référence à l'enquête.

\- Oui, on a de quoi faire condamner cette fille, sourit Kate.

\- Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que cette journée est géniale …, ajouta Rick, en prenant la main de Kate dans la sienne.

Martha regardait leurs visages radieux avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Mère, fit Richard, on a quelque chose à te dire.

\- Inutile d'essayer de me retenir au loft, les enfants, je pars, c'est décidé.

\- Non, Martha, ce n'est pas à propos de ça, sourit Kate.

\- On … on va avoir un bébé, lâcha Rick un brin ému d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère.

Instantanément, le visage de Martha s'illumina d'un joli sourire.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Katherine ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Hé ! Moi-aussi j'y suis pour quelque chose ! lança Rick, l'air faussement grognon.

Martha se pencha pour les enlacer tous les deux et les serrer contre elle.

\- Je vais être grand-mère ! lança Martha toute heureuse.

\- Oui, dans huit mois environ, répondit Rick.

\- Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

Ce matin. Kate a fait un léger malaise hier, c'est ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Un malaise ? Tout va bien Katherine ?

\- Oui, Martha, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Comment avez-vous …

\- Comment on a fait ? Eh bien, tu sais parfois avec Kate, on fait …, commença Rick.

\- Non, pas ça, Richard ! l'interrompit Martha, avec un air indigné. Je veux dire, c'était prévu ?

\- Pas pour tout de suite, sourit Kate.

\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse surprise, ajouta Rick.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Et … pour moi ! Alexis va être folle de joie. Je vais être grand-mère ! clama Martha tout à son bonheur.

Kate et Rick rirent de la voir si joyeuse.

* * *

 _Morgue 9h le lendemain matin._

Avant de rejoindre le commissariat, Kate avait tenu à faire un détour par la morgue, pour parler à Lanie. Elle voulait qu'elle soit la première de leurs amis à savoir, mais appréhendait ce moment. Avec ce que Lanie venait de vivre ces dernières semaines, elle redoutait sa réaction. Elle savait qu'elle serait contente pour elle, bien-sûr, mais craignait que cette nouvelle n'accentue sa peine.

Kate la trouva assise en train de remplir des dossiers, et se réjouit de ne pas voir de cadavres sur les tables d'autopsie. Elle préférait que l'ambiance ne soit pas trop morbide pour annoncer à Lanie l'heureux événement qui s'annonçait.

\- Hey Kate ! lança son amie en la voyant entrer.

\- Hey Lanie, sourit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? s'étonna Lanie. Je n'ai pas encore de cadavre …

\- Je ne viens pas pour un cadavre, fit Kate en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il chérie ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète au vu du visage stressé de Kate.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle, pour la rassurer. J'ai juste quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important.

Lanie la dévisagea quelques secondes, et lui sourit

\- Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- Comment tu …, balbutia Kate, surprise.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Oui, Lanie, répondit Kate, esquissant un sourire.

\- Oh ! Kate ! s'exclama Lanie en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

Kate s'en voulut d'avoir douté de la réaction de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait toute aussi excitée qu'elle à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

\- C'est fantastique, ma chérie ! lança Lanie, en desserrant son étreinte pour la regarder dans les es heureuse au moins ?

\- Bien-sûr, je suis la plus heureuse au monde, Lanie, répondit Kate avec un grand sourire. Quant à Rick, n'en parlons même pas …

\- Il doit être sur son petit nuage.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il va avoir du mal à redescendre sur terre ! lança Kate.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage pour le supporter pendant neuf mois. Il va être constamment sur ton dos !

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, sourit Kate.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, fit doucement Lanie, en l'étreignant de nouveau.

\- J'avais un peu peur de te l'annoncer, avoua Kate. Ça me faisait mal au cœur …

\- Oh, chérie … Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais mieux. Javi a vraiment été génial.

\- Tu vois …

\- Et un jour viendra pour nous-aussi, sourit Lanie. Et ma peine ne m'empêche pas de me réjouir pour ma meilleure amie ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un mois environ. Mais j'ai juste fait une prise de sang. Je vais aller voir le gynécologue cette semaine.

\- D'accord. Juste deux choses, chérie, très importantes, fit Lanie, avec un air sérieux. Pense à la merveilleuse demoiselle d'honneur que j'ai été quand tu choisiras la marraine de ce petit bout.

\- La question ne se pose même pas ! lança Kate en riant.

\- Et la dernière chose. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas Castle appeler cet enfant Cosmo ! Où il vous maudira toute sa vie !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Espo et Ryan sont déjà au courant ?

\- Non, je tenais à ce que tu sois la première à le savoir.

Lanie sourit, touchée par cette attention de Kate envers elle.

\- Je file d'ailleurs, ou sinon Castle leur aura déjà annoncé avant que j'arrive. Tu sais comment il est quand il s'y met.

\- Tu viens toujours ce soir ?

\- Oui, papotage en vue ! s'exclama Kate en s'éloignant.

\- A ce soir chérie !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retrouver son amie en dehors du boulot depuis plusieurs semaines, et se réjouissait à l'avance de passer cette soirée en sa compagnie. Lanie allait, à coup sûr, la harceler de questions pour connaître les détails croustillants de son voyage de noces.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard au commissariat._

En arrivant, Kate rejoignit immédiatement Esposito et Ryan, assis à leur bureau, concentrés.

\- Hey les gars ! lança-t-elle, souriante.

\- Hey Beckett !

\- On a le résultat de l'expertise psychiatrique ?

\- Oui. Cette chère Alicia n'est pas folle …, répondit Esposito, d'un air satisfait.

\- Enfin pas complètement, ajouta Ryan, d'un air narquois.

\- Selon le rapport du psy, elle ne souffre d'aucune maladie mentale. Elle est donc pleinement consciente de ses actes.

-Alors elle sera jugée, fit Kate, soulagée.

\- Oui, et comme une adulte vu son âge et la gravité des actes. Elle passera une bonne partie de sa vie en prison, ajouta Ryan.

\- La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est qu'elle risque de rencontrer une nouvelle camarade de jeu en prison.

\- Ouais …, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher … On a fait notre boulot, répondit Esposito.

\- Où est Castle ? demanda Kate.

\- Salle de repos, répondit Ryan, en se replongeant dans son dossier.

\- Ok, je reviens, fit Kate en s'éloignant.

Rick était occupé à faire couler leurs cafés.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il, pressé de connaître la réaction de Lanie.

\- Elle est toute excitée. Elle était trop mignonne. Elle avait deviné avant même que je lui annonce.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- J'ai l'air enceinte à ce point-là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son ventre plat.

\- Non, rigola-t-il, mais tu es si radieuse, que pour ta meilleure amie, une seule chose pouvait expliquer cela.

\- Allez viens, on va voir les gars ! fit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Ils allèrent se planter devant Ryan et Esposito, toujours assis à leur bureau. Les gars restèrent plongés quelques secondes encore dans leur dossier, jusqu'à ce les regards insistants de Castle et Beckett, les forcent à lever la tête.

\- Quoi ? fit Espo avec son air bougon, comme s'il en avait marre d'être dérangé.

\- Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça tous les deux ? demanda Ryan, perplexe.

\- Je sais que vous avez tendance à nous prendre pour vos … parents, sourit Rick, mais maintenant il va falloir grandir un peu les gars.

Esposito et Ryan les regardaient d'un air ahuri se demandant où ils voulaient en venir, avec leurs sourires en coin, et leur expression énigmatique.

\- On va avoir un bébé, lâcha Castle avec un grand sourire.

Les gars gardèrent leur air perplexe quelques secondes, leurs regards passant de Rick à Kate, comme pour mieux les sonder et s'assurer de la réalité de cette nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Beckett ? fit Ryan, doutant toujours des bonnes surprises que pouvait parfois leur réserver Castle.

\- Bien-sûr que non ! lança Kate en riant. Je suis enceinte.

Elle vit les visages de ses partenaires s'illuminer d'un immense sourire.

\- Félicitations ! lança Esposito se levant pour enlacer Kate.

\- Merci, Espo.

\- C'est génial ! lança Ryan, en donnant une accolade à Castle, je suis heureux pour vous.

\- Merci, les gars, sourit Rick, on est content de partager ça avec vous.

\- Beckett maman …, murmura Ryan comme s'il ne réalisait pas.

\- Un autre Castle à supporter …, fit Esposito, prenant un faux air dégoûté. Faites que ce ne soit pas un garçon, parce que s'il ressemble à son père … je demande ma mutation.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre.

\- Les gars, pas un mot à Gates pour l'instant. Ok ? leur demanda Beckett, reprenant un air sérieux quelques secondes.

\- Ok. Motus et bouche cousue, sourit Ryan

\- Il y a un truc qu'on ne comprend pas, par contre. Si le bébé est déjà en route, à quoi vous vous entrainiez dans le débarras hier ? demanda Esposito, l'air de rien, avec ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire narquois.

Cette question-là, ils ne l'avaient pas vue venir. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir été suffisamment discrets pendant leur câlin torride dans le placard du couloir. A l'idée qu'Esposito et Ryan puissent avoir entendu quelque chose, Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Il y avait un problème d'ampoule à changer …, expliqua Rick, calmement, volant au secours de sa belle.

\- Ouais, c'est ça …. une ampoule …, marmonna Ryan.

\- Vous avez besoin d'être tous les deux pour changer une ampoule ? railla Esposito.

\- Bon, je vais me remettre à la paperasse, fit Kate, s'échappant furtivement de cette situation délicate pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Oui, ça peut être compliqué parfois de … changer une ampoule, fit Rick. Euh … je vais aller …. aider …. Beckett …

\- C'est ça, va aider Beckett ! lança Ryan.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avec des sourires ravis, toujours contents de les taquiner, mais surtout heureux pour leurs amis.

* * *

 _Loft, minuit._

Dans la pénombre, Kate se faufila discrètement dans la chambre. Rick était déjà couché, enfoui sous le drap. Il semblait dormir. Doucement, elle se déshabilla, et se glissa dans le lit.

Immédiatement, elle sentit la main de son homme l'attirer contre son corps chaud, et vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Ton carrosse a failli se transformer en citrouille …, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je pensais rentrer plus tôt, mais on a papoté à n'en plus finir …

\- Lanie va mieux ?

\- Oui. Je suis contente. Tu m'attendais pour dormir ? demanda-t-elle en venant poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- Oui … murmura-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Lanie m'a demandé quelque chose concernant le bébé. Et je suis d'accord avec elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rick, intrigué.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on l'appelle Cosmo, lâcha Kate, comme une évidence.

\- C'est pourtant très joli.

\- C'est un nom de … chien ou … de hamster ! rigola Kate.

\- Justement, c'est original ! lança-t-il en riant. J'ai huit mois pour te convaincre, et tu sais comme j'ai des moyens redoutables pour y parvenir.

\- Peut-être, mais là, c'est mission impossible mon cœur. Il en va de l'avenir de notre enfant.

\- Notre enfant …, je ne m'en lasse pas … chuchota-t-il, attendri d'entendre ses mots dans la bouche de sa muse, en la faisant rouler doucement sur le dos.

Il la regarda amoureusement, caressant de la main son ventre avec douceur, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour, murmura-t-il avec un sourire, avant de poser sa tête près de son épaule.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui n'avait pas quitté son ventre, Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent tendrement sur le petit nid du fruit de leur amour.

 **FIN**


End file.
